Descubriendo nuestro futuro
by reyluxia22
Summary: En un futuro lejano, un joven guerrero Saiyajin esta desconsoladamente lleno de ira y de dolor. Pues perdió todo en su vida. No puede dejar de pensar en lo desgraciado que fue su destino. El muchacho está decidido, cambiaría su vida por completo y sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo
1. El culpable es Vegeta…

Prólogo: El culpable es Vegeta…

Sentado en aquella habitación en la oscuridad veía por la ventana hacía la calle. Poco a poco la ciudad se estaba recuperando de las ruinas y la poca gente que había sobrevivido a aquel trágico destino, estaban recuperando su vida.

Pero él no, él no tenía ninguna vida. En su mano derecha sostenía una vieja fotografía que tanto había guardado con cariño,pues en ella se podía ver una joven madura de cabello y ojos azules, con mirada triste y perdida. La fotografía la había tomado el hace ya algunos años, había sorprendido a la mujer pues a ella no le gustaban las fotos. Pero el sin pedir permiso,tomó una vieja cámara y apunto hacia esa mujer que le había dado la vida y tanto amaba. La mujer se ruborizo al darse cuenta y antes de decir nada ,sonrió a su pequeño hijo.

El no podía más que sonreír a ese recuerdo, pero las lágrimas huyeron cobardemente de su rostro y salieron sin ó la fotografía sobre su pecho y con un susurro mudo dejó salir la palabra "madre…"

Dejó aquel retrato y tomó la siguiente fotografía, allí se veía una mujer más joven de cabello largo de color negro y unos ojos llenos de energía del mismo color. Toco con su dedo índice su rostro y con más dolor apoyo el mismo dedo sobre el abultado vientre de la joven que se reflejaba en la foto.

Con dolor cerró sus ojos y trató de inventar en su mente los rostros de aquellos dos niños que no llegó a conocer, pues la mujer que más amaba descubrió la muerte llevando a sus hijos con ella y sin darle tiempo de visualizar sus dos pequeños milagros que crecían dentro de ella.

El hombre dejó ambas fotografías en el suelo con dolor. Pues se había prometido dejar de torturarse de esa manera, pero no podía, no podía encontrar paz. Morir no era sencillo, él era un saiyajin y el suicidio ni siquiera estaba en poder concretarse.

Abrió sus ojos llenos de odio, pues no existía otro sentimiento en ese corazón, Odio, rencor, ira!. Era lo único que podía sentir.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó la decisión más abrupta que existiera, él dejaría de existir y ya había encontrado una solución para eso.

Miró hacía la ventana y salió volando hacía el olvidado y destruido laboratorio donde ella permanecía por horas, cuando estaba viva. Era el momento, llegó la hora de su fin.

Terminaría con su dolor y su pena, terminaría con el culpable de todo lo malo que le había pasado, terminaría con Vegeta de una vez por todas.

Entró al viejo laboratorio, y a lo lejos vio una máquina cubierta de una manta blanca llena de tierra, como pudo se las ingenio para cargar la batería que aunque estaba vieja, aún funcionaba.

Se acercó a un escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones. Algo llamó su atención, pues había una caja de color rojo, unos planos y una pequeña botellita de medicinas.

Al instante se dio cuenta de todo lo que aquello era. Espero tres horas mientras entrenaba duramente. Tres hora serían suficientes, una vez que la máquina hizo un pitido suave, se dio cuenta que ya estaba lista. Tomó las cosas que encontró en el viejo cajón, tomó su vieja espada que también yacía en otro de los largos cajones del escritorio, se despojó de su chaqueta y subió rápido a la máquina y puso las coordenadas de su destino.

La máquina se encendió y con ella, el corazón del último saiyajin. El último día de su vida…


	2. Freezer ha regresado

Capítulo 1:Freezer ha regresado!

La tarde se había asomado a la corporación cápsula, desde lejos, se podían ver cuatro figuras sentadas en uno de los balcones de aquel enorme lugar.

Bulma junto con Yamcha, Puar y Oolong estaban muy concentrados intercambiando ideas y recuerdos de lo que tiempo atrás había acontecido.

La joven de cabello azul no pudo más que pensar, otra vez, en aquel huésped que había adquirido unos meses atrás y que así de la nada, se había ido con una de sus naves.

Si bien la estadía en su casa, de aquel orgulloso guerrero fue breve, pudo sentir algo de empatía sobre aquel joven, aun así, no dejaba de sentir cierto desprecio por el.

Si bien ella sabía que había hecho algo muy imprudente como invitarlo a vivir a su casa, estaba más que segura que el motivo era evidente, era de la única manera de tenerlo vigilado, ya que no entendía el motivo por el cual Vegeta había sido llevado a la tierra luego de su pequeña visita al averno.

Sin más que dudar, tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida y drástica en el momento en que noto su presencia, pues un guerrero asesinó como él, suelto en la tierra sin que nadie lo controle, eso sin duda sería el comienzo apocalíptico.

Si bien no tuvo tiempo de pensar cómo tomaría esa noticia Yamcha, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo cerca, alimentado y calmado. Trataría de llevar la situación lo más agradable posible y si tenía que sonreír falsamente solo para que el guerrero no matara a nadie, pues solo por esta vez dejaría su orgullo de lado y accedería.

Nunca imaginó la difícil tarea que llevaría hacer eso, pues Vegeta no hacía más que insultarla y ofenderla, y a pesar de que lucho y lucho no pudo y ahí se veía ella, enfrentándolo e insultándolo cada vez que podía.

Sentada en la baranda de aquel balcón, no hacía más que recordar la miles de veces que ese mono antipático la había amenazado de muerte y que cada vez que ella encontraba paz en su hermoso laboratorio, él no hacía más que perturbar su vida.

Más que alivio sintió cuando él se negó a entrar siquiera a su casa, pasando los días en los jardines de la corporación,alejados de todos.

Veía como su madre se acerba sin ninguna pena y le llevaba comida, y claro se enfadaba totalmente cuando veía que no le agradecía ese gesto a su progenitora, pero esta parecía no importarle ya que se marchaba con una gran sonrisa y lo deja comer tranquilo.

Bulma hervía de furia, para ser un príncipe, sus modales eran terribles, pero él estaba alejado y eso la mantenía tranquila.

Los días pasaron y Vegeta no cambiaba de actitud frente a nadie y la verdad que Bulma sintió un gran alivio cuando lo vio partir con la cámara de gravedad y alejarse. Pues ya no tenía de qué preocuparse, el guerrero estaría lejos y quién sabe,tal vez hasta jamás vuelva y eso sería un alivio.

Bulma no le tenía miedo y siempre que podía se lo demostraba, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ese tipo no le haría daño, no por bondad, claro que no, pero ella se había comportado bien, no lo molestaba tanto, lo alimentaba y hasta dejó que utilizara su cámara de gravedad, eran pequeñas ventajas que el guerrero por más osco que pareciera, no dejaría de aprovechar.

Ahora con su novio a lado y con la noticia de que Goku andaba por ahí, ella se sentía más segura, no, nunca le tendría miedo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Claro estaba su pensamiento y no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña oración que aunque la había dicho para sí misma,todos escucharon.

\- A Propósito...me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos Vegeta…

Su novio la miró detenidamente y despacio le contestó.

\- En este momento creo que Vegeta debe estar persiguiendo a Goku por todo el espacio sideral.

Esta vez fue Oolong el que continuó hablando.

-Pues que obstinado es ese sujeto, Cada vez que veo su espantosa cara me pongo a temblar(dijo el pequeño cerdo con voz temblorosa)

Bulma ignoró el comentario, cierto era que el pequeño cerdo no se equivocaba con aquello, pero decidió continuar con sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- Después de todo, yo no creo que sea un hombre malo.

Yamcha se sobresaltó con aquellas palabras que salían de los labios de su novia y no pudo controlar sus celos.

\- Que?, Que no es malo!?,si no es más que un vulgar ladrón espacial!

Pero la joven de ojos azules no noto ese cambio repentino de su pareja y trató de justificar su respuesta.

\- Él hace todo lo posible por perseguir a Goku, y yo siento que es un hombre con mucho carácter!

El joven del desierto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no pudo evitar elevar un poco la voz.

\- QUE DIJISTE BULMA!?

Fue el cerdo el que se percató de los sentimientos del muchacho y trató de calmarlo con una pequeña broma.

-Vamos Yamcha no te pongas celoso!

La joven se dio cuenta de su error, pues pudo haber confundido a los visitantes sentados allí, pero ante las palabra de Yamcha tuvo que reaccionar. No, no lo estaba defendiendo, pero si estaba segura de algunos aspectos del guerrero.

Puso los puntos sobre las ies rápido, ya que jamás permitirá que su novio o cualquiera pensara que Vegeta le agradaba de alguna forma romántica o algo por el estilo, simplemente entendía cuál era el propósito del guerrero, pero no más que eso.

No pudo evitar preocuparse, aquel hombre deseaba matar a su amigo, a su hermano de la vida, eso sí la preocupaba realmente,había escuchado que Vegeta se estaba quedando sin combustible, y que en cualquier momento regresaría.

\- Habrá visto a Goku en el espacio?...Su pecho se estremeció, qué haría si ese saiyajin encontraba a Goku y lo enfrentaba, eso le dolía.

Goku…

Se preocupo mucho, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ver el cielo azul.

"Si Vegeta vence a Goku todo estará perdido...Goku…"

Rápidamente descartó esa idea, nadie podría vencer a saiyajin más joven, el era el más fuerte y aunque tenía un asesino despiadado tras él, no dejaría que la preocupara, Goku ganaría y ella debía confiar en el.

Dejó por un momento el pensamiento y se concentro en lo que había dicho su madre. Al fin cayo en la oración, Vegeta volvería, para su mala suerte y la de todos.

Horas más tarde, ese mismo día, sintió como una nave se estrellaba en el jardín de su casa. Vio a Yamcha tensarse y a su madre gritando tranquilamente, ambos fueron rápidamente al encuentro de Vegeta. Ella, no pudo más que acercarse tranquila a esa escena también en donde vio al orgulloso saiyajin salir de la cámara de gravedad y comenzar una rara y tonta discusión con su novio.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo y solo se acercó a ellos, los detuvo rápido antes de que comenzaran una estúpida pelea, imagino su casa destruida y pensó que una distracción sería buena excusa, además beneficiaría a todos, Yamcha se ahorraría morir de nuevo, ella no tendría que reparar las ruinas de su casa y Vegeta dejaría de apestar. Todos ganaban.

Se acercó a Vegeta, pasó un dedo por su armadura y enseguida señaló lo sucio que estaba, sin pensarlo le dijo que lo siguiera, pues el hombre apestaba y ella sabía bien lo mucho que eso le desagradaba.

Lo sabía, pues el tiempo que vivió en la corporación, jamás había entrado a su casa, pero lo veía desaparecer y volver horas después con el cabello limpio y mojado, sin duda el príncipe era un mono grosero, pero muy pulcro, pues todos los días se iba a vaya a saber donde, se bañaba y volvía fresco. Eso le llamo la atención y más de una vez lo invitó a bañarse con agua caliente adentro, pero este no le respondía nada y seguía en la misma postura que siempre, hasta que Bulma se canso y simplemente le dejaba una toalla con jabón cerca del árbol y se iba.

Al principio Vegeta se ofusco por el atrevimiento de la mujer, pero luego de inspeccionar detenidamente el objeto con perfume, decidió comenzar a usarlo. Y cada vez que iba a la cascada lo llevaba con él. No era un invento de lo más novedosos,pero aun así le sirvió para mejorar su aseo.

Sin más remedio, Vegeta comenzó a seguir a Bulma mientras pensaba como aquella mujer descarada le hablaba como hacía, se culpó así mismo, pues tiempo atrás él había permitido las pocas veces que se la había cruzado, tratarlo de aquella manera y en su momento no le importo en lo absoluto, ya que su estadía era breve y en cuanto saldara cuentas con Kakarato le haría pagar por su atrevimiento. Así optaba por no responder y solo ignorar aquella mujer atrevida. Ahora que volvía, la terrícola se había tomado ciertos atrevimientos que él debía frenar, pero la verdad es que estaba sucio, no podía discutir antes las evidencias y aunque la tipa estaba loca, quería, no, necesitaba ese baño.

No emitió palabra y solo se digno a seguirla, pues la cascada no era opción en ese momento. Llevaba días sin bañarse y lo único que quería era sentir esa sensación de alivio en su piel que solo el jabón sabía darle.

Se metió en la ducha rápidamente y comenzó a pensar seriamente qué es lo que pasaría cuando llegue aquel saiyajin de tercera clase. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que jamás escuchó lo que la mujer gritona decía tras él.

Bulma cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió nuevamente al balcón donde estaba su novio, viendo que Krillin había llegado a ese lugar también.

Este comentó que había creído que Goku había llegado y que por eso había ido hacía allí.

La verdad era que todos estaban un poco preocupados por la llegado de aquel asesino del espacio.

Bulma los miró seria y solo pudo decir en voz alta lo que seguro todos pensaban.

\- Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna barbaridad en la tierra.

\- Eso no lo sabremos. Dijo el joven del desierto, volteando su cuerpo y mirando a Bulma.

Todos se quedaron mirando pensativos, pero una voz interrumpió el momento.

Por otro lado, Vegeta al salir de la ducha encontró con una terrible sorpresa. Con su rostro incrédulo levantó los trapos que estaban arriba de la lavadora, la miró con determinación y comenzó a gritar desesperado.

\- Oye! Muchacha!, muchacha terrícola!, ven!,te necesito, ven pronto!

Bulma se giró molesta, pues que se pensaba ese mono para llamarla muchacha terrícola!, eso era inaceptable.

\- Óyeme!,pues si no lo sabes mi nombre es Bulma! Así que llámame por mi nombre!, Grosero!

Vegeta escuchó un tonto gritó fuera del baño y no le dio ni más mínima importancia, pues si jamás le interesó como se llamaban alguna personas de su propio planeta, lo que menos le importaba era el nombre de la mujer gritona. Ignoro totalmente su comentario y se dispuso a encontrar la respuesta de su pregunta.

\- En dónde está mi ropa?

\- La puse en la lavadora porque estaba sucia. Contestó la peli azul con tono altanero.

\- Hmp!,que dijiste?

\- Ahí te deje ropa!, o no?

Vegeta no hizo más que dejar escapar un desagradable gruñido, como puede ser que esa mujer se llevara sus cosas, decidiera lavarlas y dejarle unos trapos sumamente raros y espantosos para vestir, que acaso esa mujer no sabía quién era é no sabía que él era el príncipe de una raza superior a cualquiera y no podía estar con esas ropas humanas y desagradables. Debía ser una confusión o una broma.

Vegeta miró la puerta ofuscado y siguió gritando.

\- Un príncipe de los saiyajin no puede ponerse estos atuendos!

Bulma pensó un segundo lo que estaba escuchando y dijo divertida.

\- Si no quieres pues anda desnudo!

Vegeta dejó salir un ahogado grito de sorpresa, pero cómo podía ser posible que aquella simple terrícola le dijera esa cosas.

\- Ag!,rayos es una mujer muy grosera!

Bulma se sonrió con sus amigos, le había causado gracia la reacción de aquel hombre,pues cierto era que no lo decía enserio,pero hubiera sido divertido verle la cara a príncipe mientras ella le insinuaba tal cosa.

Miró a sus amigos y comenzó a reír sin control,se imaginaria cada insulto que aquel tipo le daría,pero aun así no podía evitarlo,era muy cómico como reaccionaba Vegeta.

El guerrero salió del baño resignado,pues no tuvo opción que ponerse esos trapos raros y de feos colores,al salir escucho como todos los terrícolas desagradables se reían sin parar,la furia se apoderó enseguiida de é acero a la manada de terrícolas y los miró directamente a la cara,estaba enfurecido,pero más que nada con la mujer grosera que había osado burlarse de él.

Más pudo sentir una especie de humillación al verse vestido de esa manera.

\- Esto es horrendo!

Bulma lo observó por un instante con un rostro serio y finalmente soltó con cierto descaro.

\- Ah,te ves muy bien así!.La joven lo miró divertida y no pudo contener la risa al verlo de aquella a reír todos otra vez y sin poder parar,sin pensar en la cara que se estaba apoderando del saiyajin.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando allí,estaba vestido como una payaso y todos se reían,luego pensó que la mujer era una desagradecida,ya que tiempo atrás él pudo haberla aniquilado en tan solo un segundo,pero como el príncipe era orgulloso,jamás lastimaría alguien que le había dado hospedaje,era digno de la realeza mantener cierta civilización con aquellos que le ofrecían techo y comida y él no le debería nada a nadie y menos a una está situación ya lo estaba sobrepasando,además,ese periodo de inquilino había terminado,ya no tendría porque contenerse.

Sin embargo aquellas risas lo sacaron de quicio y lo único que quería era gritar para que se callaran.

\- Si valoran su vida no se rian!Silencio!

Todos se quedaron en silencio abruptamente al escuchar al guerrero gritar,aunque no podían aguantar las ganas de reírse,decidieron quedar mudos por seguridad.

Bulma se quedó sería por un segundo y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para joven no era tonta,se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas el poco tiempo que Vegeta estuvo allí,sabía que su temperamento era igual o peor que una mina con explosivos y que cualquier llamita lo haria podía dejar que algo así pasara,no era muchacha lo miró a los ojos y como por arte de magia decidió invitar al hombre una saber que con eso podía alargar su vida.

Vegeta la miró desconfiado y estaba listo para gritar de nuevo,pero antes siquiera de comenzar,la mujer detuvo sus pensamiento y comenzó a hablar.

\- Y por qué no te quedas hasta que...regrese Goku?

Era cierto,lo tomó por sorpresa aquella invitació gruño por lo rápido que tuvo que bajar su enojo ya que aquella mujer había dicho algo vuelta la cara y quedó pensativo con lo que escuchaba salir de la boca grosera de la mujer.

-Aunque seas fuerte,no tienes nada de dinero,verdad?Y si te quedas aquí,serás el primero en saber sobre su regreso.

Aquellos tomó desprevenido a Vegeta,la mujer tenía razón,si se quedaba allí,sería el primero en saber del regreso de Kakarotto.Y la verdad es que no tenía ningún interés en saber cómo funcionaban las costumbre de aquel miserable derrotara al tercera clase,aquel lugar sería reducido a cenizas y nada serviria,pero si el estúpido de clase baja tardara muchos meses más,él debía quedarse allí para esperarlo.

Si bien la idea era buena,eso lo convertía nuevamente en el huésped de aquella vulgar mujer y eso le molestaba un poco.

De repente vio como la mujer lo miraba intensamenrte con unos ojos azules dio la vuelta y comenzó a meditar aquellas ía sentido,se quedaría,pero esta vez no sería tan que ya conocía más o menos a la humana y sus intenciones,decidió que su estancia fuera más digna de é ía en una habitación,comería en la mesa y se bañaría en un baño no se alojaría en los jardines como antes,y aunque tuviera que soportar el sonido de la voz de esa loca,lo haría para lograr su propósito.

Aceptó sin omitir palabra alguna,pues sus decisiones debían ser obviadas para todos y no molestarlo con absurdas preguntas.

Se quedaría allí y esperaría a Kakaroto tranquilo,mientras se las ingeniaba para poder entrenar decentemente.

Rápido el joven guerrero salió de aquel lugar y se dirigió al jardí í vio a la mujer gritona con el cabello de color amarillo que lo llamaba y lo invitaba a comer.

La mujer lo vio salir de la cocina y no pudo contener la alegría de verlo.

\- Ah!,hola ladrón de naves!,ven!siéntate!,estoy haciendo una rica barbacoa!,ven come por favor!,sin pena!

Vegeta miró a la mujer sorprendido "ladrón de naves",se quedó pensando sin saber de lo que hablaba la mujer cabeza dio vuelta y vio la cámara de gravedad y ahí comprendió lo que la mujer le estaba querer explicar lo que había hecho,que no era robar si no tomar prestada,decidió que iría a donde lo llamaba,pues por más que la mujer lo ponía nervioso,no había duda que cocinaba como de la realeza y no pudo contener oler lo que sea que estaba haciendo en el fuego y que estaba tras la terrícola y que al parecer estaba autorizado a probar.

Sin más que decir,tomó una silla y se sentó en ó de reojo a los humanos que bajaban todos juntos y vio como el enano que conoció en namekusei salía volando y se despedía de todos.

Bulma vio a Krilin alejarse y luego vio a Vegeta sentado junto a su principio se preocupo,no era muy divertido ver a su progenitora a lado de un asesino sin corazón,pero luego se dio cuenta de la comida que esta estaba preparando y se tranquilizo,Vegeta jamás lastimaría a alguien que le ofrecía semejante manjar,o por lo menos no antes de que termine de cocinarlo.

Despacio se acercaron allí Yamcha y Oolong se sentaron en otras sillas,pero en la misma mesa que el joven príncipe,que la realidad era que estaba molesto por ello,porque odiaba tener cerca a esos terrícolas,pero la comida lo distraía de eso en aquel momento.

Todos se sentaron y Bulma que decidió ayudar a su mamá,gentilmente les acercaba la comida a los muchachos.

Era una escena tranquila y divertida,pensó Bulma,ver al mono orgulloso callado y compartiendo la comida con los demás,lo hacía ver un poco más sumiso y pasivo,y eso había que dejaría que Vegeta se enojara,pues disfrutaba su paz y tranquilidad.

Pero todo se echó a perder cuando este se paro bruscamente y dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba.

Bulma lo miró de reojo y sorprendida,pues no entendía mucho lo que pasaba.

-Freezer!...-Grito preocupado Vegeta- Ese estúpido de Kakarotto no fue capaz de eliminarlo teniendo la oportunidad!

Yamcha también se levantó y miró incrédulo a Vegeta,por alguna extraña razón suplicaba mentalmente que aquel ki que sintieron no fuera el causante de su nueva muerte.

\- Dime,estás completamente seguro que este ki pertenecen a Freezer?

Vegeta no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos,de verdad ese estúpido le estaba preguntando tal cosa?!.Que acaso el idiota no sabía que él había sido prácticamente criado por la lagartija barata esa y que conocía muy bien su esencia y un insulto que lo subestimaran de aquella miró con algo de gracia,pues si era una broma,sería el primero en reír.

-Crees que yo puedo cometer errores como tu?!,mh!,eres solo un novato!

\- A quien le dices novato?!.El joven del desierto se frustro ante aquel verdad no era que cometeria errores,pero el no conocia a Frezeer y la realidad era que no conocía tampoco su ki,así como pudo ser él,pudo ser no perdería el tiempo explicando eso,el saiyajin delante de él era terco y no le importaba en lo más mínimos lo que él pensara,pero lo estaba dejando en ridículo y eso no lo permitiría.

Vegeta sonrió al ver su cuerpo tenso y completamente enojado,se divertía humillando a la gente y más ver que un tipo como el que ya había provocado la muerte tiempo atrás,trataba de defender su honor y defenderse de un simple insulto.

Lo miró fijamente y no podía evitar contestarle con otro insulto,solo para humillarlo,eso le no pudo,ahí estaba la terrícola grosera interrumpiendo de la manera más descarada de todas.

-Oye Vegeta,si necesitas usar la salsa de tomate,aquí la tengo!

Vegeta no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban,simplemente esa era la mujer más descarada de solo ignoraba que la gente se estaba insultando,si no que hacía que la gente dejara de hacerlo en tan solo un segundo...era lo más extraño que jamás había visto,acaso eso se podía hacer?

Ambos guerreros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron a la peliazul muy desconcertados,ni una palabra pudieron sacar de su boca,pues la joven los había dejado mudos.

El cerdo presente los miró a todos callados y luego dirigió una mirada irónica a la chica,no pudo dejar de comentar lo que casi todo el mundo sabía.,si el mundo acabara ese mismo día,Bulma sería la única sobreviviente.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un minuto,y fue Vegeta el primero en podía quedarse allí parado mientras sentía ese ki acercarse a ese ó salir volando rá estaba en viaje sintió como el insecto amigo de la terrícola trataba de alcanzarlo,lejos estaba de él prestarle atención,es que acaso no se daban cuenta del peligro que está situación ,eran terrícolas y con eso decía a Yamcha y voló lo más rápido que pudo para llegar cerca del lugar donde sentía esa presencia maligna y repulsiva.Y lo peor de todo,era que no estaba solo,había un segundo ki junto a la lagartija,igual o más peligroso que el primero.

Vegeta llegó primero y detuvo su vuelo al instante,apoyó sus pies en el suelo y miró hacía el cielo ía que iban a aterrizar en aquellos lugares y lo menciono en voz alta,el tipo tras de él no hacía más que exasperarlo haciéndole preguntas estúpidas y siempre preguntando si estaba seguro de lo que decía,que patético sujeto,y que estorbo.

Yamcha lo miró con rabia,pero la verdad es que al no conocer a Freezer,se sentía ignorante de eso,y aunque preguntaba a Vegeta,este no hacía más que insultarlo e ganas tenía de decirle que por su culpa,él no sabía absolutamente nada de Freezer,ya que fue el causante de su muerte,pero no pudo,ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de una nave que iba volando a toda prisa adonde estaban abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar la voz de su novia que iba relajada y despreocupada por todo aquel joven del desierto se enojó y no pudo más que reflejar su frustración.

\- Es Bulma!

Vegeta escuchó las palabras de aquel tipo y miró de reojo,vio la nave que se acercaba y aterrizaba junto a mujer era insoportable,y ahora estaba molestando en el momento más crítico.

Yamcha miró a su novia bajar de la nave junto con su pequeño acompañante y no pudo evitar enojarse con ellos.

-Diganme que demonios vinieron hacer en este lugar?!

Bulma lo miró desafiantemente,pues lo único que permitiría ahora era un reproche.

-Vinimos a ver a ese tal Freezer,porque cuando estuvimos en el planeta de Piccolo no pude verlo!

-Viniste a verlo?,-Le preguntó Yamcha furioso y sorprendido - Esto no es un juego!,acaso no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser ese individuo!?

-Claro que lo se!,por eso es tan peligroso que es capaz de hacer explotar la tierra!,ahora no tiene importancia en el lugar en donde este si...Definitivamente quiero saber como es!

Yamcha no podía creer lo que escuchaba,esa mujer estaba loca,pero tenía razón,estuviese donde estuviese,si Freezer destruia el planeta,de todas maneras moriría.

Vegeta por su parte escuchó lo acontecido y también se sorprendió,a pesar de saber que había una posibilidad de morir la mujer estaba ahí viendo cara a cara el peligro sin importar las consecuencias. "Mh!,pense que solo era vulgar,pero también es agresiva…" Si,estaba loca,no había duda de eso,pero tenía más valor que cualquier insecto que estaba por ahí en ese ó a la mujer vulgar de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que dos ki insignificantes se acercaban.

Eran otros terrícolas amigos de Kakarotto y la humana,un tipo calvo con tres ojos y un muñequito patético,no hacían más que estorbar.

Ambos humanos miraron sorprendidos a Vegeta y no pudieron evitar mencionar el repudio que le tení sonrió al recordarlos y reconocerlos,si bien no les interesaba en lo más mínimo,humillarlos jamás sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Ten y Chaos mostraron total desprecio por los insultos de saiyajin,pero antes de comenzar una pelea sin sentido,Yamcha se puso en el medio deteniendo cualquier cosa que se podría llegar a producir e intentando poner en claro cuál era el verdadero problema en ese momento.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta mirando a Bulma que lo miraba curiosa,pero él no le dio importancia alguna,lo único que dijo fue que eran unos insectos y que debían esconder su ki,tal como el namekusei lo hací ese momento se voltearon y vieron a Piccolo parado sobre una roca en lo miraron sorprendido,minutos después,también sintieron dos presencias cerca y fue cuando Gohan y Krilin llegaron al lugar anunciando que Goku,todavía no había regresado,dejando a todos muy decepcionados.

Todos quedaron callados con los ojos bajos y fue entonces cuando Piccolo se dio la vuelta y con un grito les advirtió a todos que la nave de Freezer estaba aterrizando.

Los guerreros sintieron un inmenso miedo al ver pasar la nave sobre atónitos y con las bocas bien abierta al ver tan de cerca aquel cilindro volador,donde en su interior albergaba a uno de los seres más temibles del universo.

Vegeta los miró frustrado,la nave había descendido y había aterrizado no muy lejos de aquel lugar.

Todos estaban asustados por aquel momento intenso,estaban frustrados y fue Yamcha el que demostró su gran preocupació sabían lo que pasaría,pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo con sinceridad.

Vegeta los escucho,es cierto,todo estaba perdido y él lo sabía,pero no le temía a Freezer,ya había muerto a manos de él,que más le podría hacer, volver a matarlo?,si, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar,qué más da,pero quedarse parado como tonto sin hacer nada,eso jamás,él iría y se enfrenta a la lagartija si era necesario,su sangre guerrera no le temía a nada y sí,qué más da dejarlo todo en la batalla,que acaso su vida no fue así siempre?.

Sonrió para su adentros,quién lo diría,él volvería a batallar contra ese monstruo que tanto mal le había causado,moriría,sí,pero no sin antes dar lo mejor de é demostraría de que estaba hecho el príncipe de los saiyajin,él no huiría a pesar de conocer los divertía el hecho de saber que todos tenían miedo,no lo pudo resistir,se dio la vuelta y dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo.

-Quieren que les diga la verdad?...Este será el fin de la tierra!

El silencio se hizo presente como una daga filosa se apodera del viento y lo corta cierto,sería el fin y nada se podía hacer.

Entonces decidieron ir hacia allí,pero antes les dijo muy seriamente a todos que no volaran,pues eso alertaria a la debían acercarse despacio y así lo hicieron a correr en dirección a la nave de Freezer,donde este estaba junto con su padre y otros soldados má algunas rocas como pudieron sigilosamente.

En ese momento Freezer y King Cold,salían de la nave,pero la sorpresa que se llevaron fue mayor,al sentir la presencia muy poderosas que se encontraba allí.

Todos los soldados del emperador universal quedaron sorprendidos al ver un joven sentado en una roca justo enfrente de ellos con los ojos cerrados.

El muchacho se veía concentrado en sus pensamiento,se veía con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada despreocupada.

Freezer sonrió y miró incrédulo,le hacía gracia que alguien estuviera en un lugar tan apartado y en el joven le molestaba,pues tenía un rostro frío y con un ceño fruncido a un estilo muy nueva figura robotica quedeo en silencio al ver cómo el muchacho abría los ojos y se ponía de pie.

A Freezer se le helo la sangre,esa mirada,esos ojos azules,él los conocía de algún lado y no sabía de ó de no parecer preocupado ni nada y quiso de romper el hielo fingiendo ser simpático.

-Oh!,mira papá,tenemos un joven terrícola.Miró despreocupadamente al muchacho al sentir que su poder de pelea era mínimo al por dentro,aunque su mirada seguía perturbandolo,sabía que no podría hacerle ningún daño.

Miró a su padre fingiendo tranquilidad y con molestia se dirigió al joven.

-No se que demonios quieres ni quién eres,pero te advierto que te alejes de aquí,o será el primero en morir!

El joven seguía callado y de repente sonrió mostrando una lasciva miro fijo y sin cambiar su rostro sombrío lo miró detenidamente.

-Freezer...es muy gracioso lo patético que eres...No puedo creer que siempre llegó para el destino,no crees…-El joven se quedó serio un momento y luego repitió en tono de burla-No...la realidad es que te estaba esperando,me encanta está parte de la historia...Esta vez no solo te matare...hare que te humilles de la peor manera...pero aun no,espera por favor!

Freezer abrió sus ojos como dos platos y dejó caer su mandíbula tipo dijo que lo iba a volver a matar!,como era eso posible,de qué demonios hablaba,si el que intentó destruirlo fue Goku y ese tipo no era aquel saiyajin.

Dispuesto a confrontar a ese hablador se adelantó un paso y gritó con desesperación.

-De qué demonios hablas?,solo vine a matar al saiyajin que me dejó casi muerto!,jamás en la vida te vi!,quién demonios eres…?

-Ah...estúpido!,yo soy el que te mate!,pero aun unos minutos más por favor!,ya llega!

-De quién hablas!?

-De él…

El joven se dio la vuelta y apuntó directamente al hombre que se estaba acercando poco a poco junto con otros quedaron mudos al ver al joven que estaba justo frente a Freezer.

El monstruo se quedó paralizado al ver llegar a Vegeta y a otros terrícolas a aquel podía comprenderlo,él había destruido a ese estupido saiyajin hace unos meses atrás,cómo era posible que estuviera vivo.

-Ahora sí.Dijo el muchacho dándose la vuelta y mirando con odio al emperador.-Ahora si puedo matarte Freezer,pero antes juguemos un rato...hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla de verdad!

El emperador estaba sorprendido por tenía idea de quién era el tipo que estaba frente a él,y tampoco entendía qué demonios hacía Vegeta en ese planeta y ó al sujeto frente a él y vio cómo de repente un aura dorado lo cubría ojos se pusieron en blanco y con un grito furioso se transformo en super saiyajin.

Freezer al ver al sujeto de esa manera se paralizó el instante,acaso existía la posibilidad de que existieran más saiyajines?,no!,no era posible.Él había acabado con cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar los ojos de Goku y el miedo que había despertado en é abrió rápidamente y vio al muchacho sonreir con lo pudo evitar y gritó desesperado,buscando respuestas.

-Quién demonios eres tu?

El joven sonrió con orgullo y frialdad,miró al monstruo con rencor y con un grito reveló su identidad.

-QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA!?,SOY TU FUTURO ASESINÓ FREZEER!,SOY EL HIJO DE VEGETA,SOY UN SAIYAJIN Y TE JURO QUE HOY,VENGARE A TODA MI RAZA!,...HOY SENTIRÁS EL DOLOR DE TODOS LOS SAIYAJINS QUE ASESINASTE!...

Todos escucharon aquel grito frío que el joven dejó salir de su estaban completamente sorprendidos con lo que escucharon y miraron rápidamente a Vegeta que quedó totalmente sorprendido con aquello que escucho.

El joven miró a Vegeta con una mirada sombría.

-SOY EL ÚLTIMO SAIYAJINS...


	3. Una venganza dedica a Vegeta

**N/A: Hola a todos, antes de comenzar con el siguiente capitulo, quería comentarles que estuve leyendo el fic nuevamente y me di cuanta que había ciertos errores en algunas oraciones. No se bien que paso, pues la realidad es que la historia ya la tengo escrita en otro lado y lo único que hago es pasarla. No se si fue un error mío o simplemente la pagina me odia.**

 **Pido disculpas y prometo que la próxima vez tratare de ponerle mas atención antes de subirla**

 **También aviso que al principio puede que parezca que va lento, pero es para que se entienda bien los próximos capitulo que van a seguir.**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo la continuación, ojala les guste. Tratarte de subir los capítulos seguido. Así que bueno, disfrútenlo!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Una venganza dedicada a Vegeta.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que el joven misterioso decía. Vegeta principalmente fue el que no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba. Sin perder el tiempo, salto de aquella montaña y comenzó a acercarse a los extraterrestre y al joven que no tenía idea quién era. Piccolo resignado imito la acción de Vegeta y todos lo siguieron , no tenía caso seguir escondiendo su ki, pues Freezer ya los había descubierto.

Bulma que se quedó petrificada por lo que había escuchado, rápidamente se colgó del cuello de Yamcha obligándolo a llevarla con él, tal como lo había hecho minutos antes. Todos quedaron a escasos metros del lugar viendo y escuchando la seria conversación que aquellos individuos tenían.

Freezer se quedó quieto al ver a todas esas personas, a más de una pudo reconocer, pero decidió no darle la más mínima importancia. Solo miró al joven que tenía delante de él y con total desprecio intento sacar sus dudas.

-Deja de decir estupideces!,Vegeta solo tuvo dos hijos varones! ,tú no puedes ser hijo de Vegeta!

Todos comprendieron al instante, aquel tipo insinuó ser un saiyajin, pero no cualquiera, si no uno poderosos, el hijo de difunto rey Vegeta, un hermano perdido del príncipe. Las dudas de aquellos fue inmenso ya que lo último que podían llegar a imaginar, es que Vegeta tenía un especie de hermano perdido.

Bulma miró a Vegeta curiosa y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Enserio?, él es tu hermano Vegeta?. Ahora entiendo porque se puede convertir en súper saiyajin. Y ahora que lo dice, es idéntico a ti…

Vegeta se ofusco terriblemente, miró furioso a todo el mundo, que clase de mal chiste era ese?, claro que no era su hermano, y él lo sabía muy bien!, lo único que pudo hacer era mirarlos y tratar de revelar la verdad ante aquellos dichos.

-Claro que es mentira!,mi padre y mi madre jamás tuvieron otro hijo!Yo sabría perfectamente si tuviera otro hermano!Que clase de mentira es esa!?

Tanto Freezer como el joven misterioso miraron al mismo tiempo a Vegeta. Este estaba rojo de furia, cómo se atrevía ese tipo a insinuar que llevaba su sangre. Siguió con su explicación.

-Que no ven sus ojos y su cabello?,mis padres eran saiyajines puros, jamás podrían tener un hijo con características tan deprimentes!, JAMÁS!

Todos miraron al joven. Era cierto, su cabello era de un color medio lila azulado y sus ojos eran azules como dos zafiros, nadie sabía que las características de un saiyajin eran las que mencionaba Vegeta, pero tenía sentido.

Freezer sonrió perverso. Si el rey Vegeta había estado con algún amorío por algún planeta, quizás este era resultado de su vergüenza. Una oportunidad más para humillar a su pequeño monito, debía aprovecharla antes de mandar al infierno a todo ese maldito clan de guerreros estúpidos con cola.

-Bien, tal vez el rey no era tan leal con su esposa después de todo...quién diría que la reina sería traicionada de ese modo…

Vegeta explotó de furia. Nadie, jamás insultaría a su madre. Toda su vida había llevado un cierto respeto a aquella guerrera que lo había procreado y lo había expulsado con dolor de su cuerpo. Esa mujer que renunció a él cuando apenas era un niño y nunca dudo en dejarlo en manos de su padre. No, esa maldita lagartija pagaría por faltarle el respeto a la única mujer que le importo a Vegeta.

Su furia se vio interrumpida cuando el joven misterioso se paró delante de Freezer y de un golpe fuerte en el estómago lo dejó quieto en el piso.

-Cállate!,ya me tienes arto! Patética lagartija!eres un idiota. Se puso derecho y miró a Vegeta con odio.-Tu también cállate!,todos hagan silencio!,es una orden!

El joven se acercó a Bulma y Yamcha y los miró abrazados y con cara de asombro .El joven no pudo contenerse y con una fuerza brusca tomó a la mujer y la apartó bruscamente del ex ladrón del desierto.

-No la toques imbécil!Si vuelves a poner un dedo en ella te matare!, lo entiendes!El muchacho de cabello lila se dio la vuelta dejando a Bulma tirada en el suelo, ya que cuando la apartó bruscamente no controlo su fuerza y sin querer hizo que la mujer se cayera.

Bulma quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par incrédula desde el suelo, no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero no dijo nada. La mirada de asesinó de ese joven la atemorizó peor que cuando veía a Vegeta. Pues él sí reflejaba odio y miedo, no sería muy sensato de su parte hacerle frente en ese momento.

Yamcha se quedó igual de petrificado, no movió ni un músculo y ni siquiera intentó acercarse a Bulma de nuevo.

El muchacho no miró a ninguno de nuevo, sabía que podría haber lastimado a la mujer, pero intento ignorar el hecho. Se dio la vuela nuevamente alejándose de Bulma y miró a Gohan. Una sonrisa llena de dolor se hizo presente. Cerró sus ojos y trató de volver a la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Levantó a Freezer bruscamente del cuello y no pudo más que demostrar su desprecio y su ira.

-Te odio sabes...tu tienes la culpa de todo!, tu y el estúpido rey Vegeta…

Al escuchar eso ,el príncipe se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba culpando a su padre...será tal vez que sea cierto, que su padre haya traicionado a su madre y que este tipo sea el resultado de aquella aventura?...No, eso era inconcebibles padre tenía todos los defectos del mundo, pero estaba unido a su única hembra y esa era su madre. No era posible. Entonces, quién era ese tipo y porque odiaba a su padre?

Lo miró lleno de dudas, lo miró con desprecio, lleno de ira, intentó atacar, pero fue inútil. El joven al sentir a Vegeta cerca,tiró rápidamente a Freezer y detuvo en el aire la patada mortal que el príncipe intentó darle.

Lo miró con burla y desprecio, lo tomó fuertemente y lo aventó hacia un costado.

-Espera tu turno!,primero Freezer ,luego veremos que hago contigo.

Vegeta sintió como el joven lo aferraba fuertemente para luego dejar que se estrellara contra el piso. Era demasiado fuerte y lo pudo comprobar con tan solo un mínimo agarre. Freezer que estaba en el suelo apoyando sus manos y sus rodillas vio como Vegeta era disparado fácilmente. Su pánico fue notorio, ya no le importaba quién demonios era ese tipo, quería matarlo y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Rápido miró a sus guardias y le dio la orden de atacar al tipo que lo estaba por matar.

El muchacho misterioso miró con enfado a Freezer y dijo en tono burlón.

-Siempre lo mismo...que acaso nada cambia?, todas las líneas temporales van a ser iguales?...demasiado aburrido.

Solo levantó su mano y disparó un rayo de ki que fue impactado directamente a los soldados haciendo que desaparezcan en tan solo un segundo.

-Freezer, me aburres!, siempre haces lo mismo! Esta vez seré yo quien cambie un poco la cosa-El joven se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a darle tantos golpes como pudo, luego de verlo casi derrotado, lo tomó nuevamente de cuello.

-Mírame...ves mis ojos?...dime a quién te recuerda?...verdad que soy igual a él!?,anda, dime, dime qué ves?

Freezer trató de cerrar sus ojos, pero una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo escupir sangre, lo obligó a abrirlos nuevamente. El joven le estaba demostrando quién era, sin vueltas y lo único que debía hacer era mirar sus ojos.

La lagartija espacial intentó zafarse, pero era inútil, cuanto más quería salir de esa fuerte mano, más apretado lo tenía.

De un solo movimiento ,el joven arrastró a Freezer hacía donde estaba el príncipe sentado, que había quedado así después de que el tipo lo tirara.

Freezer quedó frente a Vegeta y este lo miraba sorprendido, al igual que todos. Pues la imagen no solo era humillante, sino que también era impredecible. Nadie sabía que iba a hacer ese joven.

-Míralo Freezer...lo ves?...dime que hay en sus ojos?...anda, no seas tan inútil!, dime, qué ves?

Todos quedaron en silencio y petrificados. El padre de Freezer estaba detrás de ellos mirando la escena, pero no decía absolutamente nada. Dejaría que pase lo que tenga que pasar, luego se encargaría él de darle su merecido al tipo ese y a lo demás, si su hijo moría, era su culpa por ser tan débil, él no se metería.

El peli lila tiro en el piso al ex emperador del universo y puso su mano en su cabeza, apretó fuertemente y lo obligó a mantener una mirada profunda en Vegeta.

Freezer comenzó a ver detenidamente a príncipe y comenzó a notar algo peculiar. Si, ese joven que le estaba dando una paliza era exactamente igual a Vegeta, pero no al rey, si no al príncipe. Era como si su esencia y su naturaleza fueran la misma. No, eso no era un parecido de hermanos, pero entonces, que era?

-Ahora dime...te diste cuenta?...ya sabes quién soy?

Esa pregunta rebotó en el cráneo de la lagartija, y abrió sus ojos cuando un recuerdo le llegó a su mente en ese momento.

Vegeta era pequeño y había regresado de una purga, pero las cosas habían salido mal y no logró su objetivo. El lagarto estaba furioso y comenzó a golpear al pequeño sin piedad. Cuando se aburrió de los azotes, levantó a el rostro de Vegeta con su mano y allí lo vio, sus ojos negros llenos de odio y venganza, esas pupilas azabaches que solo tenían una amenaza en su interior…. "Algún día yo decidiré si vives o mueres...y créeme...vas a morir". Freezer sonrió victorioso y tiro al niño desde lo alto de donde estaba él, lo echó cruelmente como un animal y se quedó sonriendo por la reciente humillación.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para el gran emperador del espacio. Miró rápidamente a Trunks y abrió su boca incrédulo.

-NO...NO PUEDE SER!,TU NO….

-Cállate!al fin te diste cuenta!Que idiota eres!Ahora ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

Ambos miraron a Vegeta al mismo tiempo. Y el que estaba parado sonrió con desprecio.

-Míralo príncipe de los saiyajines...Míralo!...

Vegeta no tuvo la intención de obedecer, pero algo le llamó la atención. Miró al lagarto frente a él, sorprendido pero sin decir una palabra.

-Freezer...míralo tu también, mira sus ojos...mira el rostro de Vegeta...porque tienes que irte al infierno con esa imagen,mis manos, son sus manos, mi poder es su poder, mi sangre es su sangre…

-No!,no lo hagas!Gritaba desesperado Freezer.

-No?...dígame príncipe, que decide usted?...Le perdonó la vida o no?...o talvez prefiere que le suplique?

Vegeta no tenía ni idea qué hacer en aquel momento, no existía ni un solo día de su vida que no soñara ver a esa maldita lagartija humillada. Creyó que Kakarotto le había privado ese privilegio, pero ahora pasaba esto, ese tipo que dijo que después de Freezer le tocaba a él ,estaba cumpliendo un oculto sueño que llevaba dentro. Si bien siempre había soñado con destripar con sus propias manos a ese miserable, pero en ese momento, sabía la desventaja que existía entre ellos y que jamás le podría ganar. Por otro lado ese tipo lo estaba tratando como si fuera un superior y le estaba preguntando qué era lo que él quería hacer, digno de un príncipe, tomar decisiones importantes.

Que dilema, cumplir el sueño de decidir por la vida de aquel ser repugnante y dejar su orgullo de lado. O perder la vida intentando destruirlo con sus propias manos.

Giro sus ojos y vio a todos los demás mirándolo impaciente. Allí vio a esa mujer gritona que estaba aterrada, y con unos ojos de súplica como diciendo Ya , que lo mate de una vez!...Su cabeza comenzó a girar. No sabía que hacer, tenía la oportunidad de humillar a ese monstruos que tanto lo había hecho sufrir, pero el precio era alto...dejar que lo mate otro en vez de él no era digno de su comportamiento.

Levantó la mirada y miró a Freezer a los ojos. Aún no sabía qué hacer, pero por lo menos haría el momento épico.

-Súplica…

Trunks sonrió. Apretó su mano fuertemente aprisionando la calva cabeza del ciborg y gritó burlándose.

-Te están dando una orden Freezer!...obedece!

El lagarto de sexo dudoso, comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en su cráneo, está era descomunalmente dolorosa. Poco a poco se le nublo la vista y vio escurrirse por sus ojos sangre que salía directamente de los dedos que apoyaba el saiyajin que estaba sujetándolo.

Su grito de dolor se hizo presente sin duda y trató de articular alguna palabra, pero no pudo.

-No te escucho!...sé más claro por favor!, el príncipe está esperando!

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír , si ese día también iba a morir, se iría al infierno con una intensa felicidad, que solo ese tipo le estaba dando. Estaba empapado de placer ,no podía entender cómo tuvo la dicha de vivir esa escena, esa humillación, como fue premiado con semejante regalo.

Los guerreros que estaban viendo la escena quedaron impactados con todo lo que veían, no podían creer nada de lo que está tirada en el suelo aun y tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar el desgarrador grito de dolor del lagarto. Todos, a pesar de tenerle desprecio y rencor, no podía negar que la agonía de ese tipo tenía que ser dolorosa y cruel.

La peli azul cerró sus ojos, la imagen era perturbadora, no podía seguir allí. Se puso de pie rápidamente trató de huir del lugar.

El joven del futuro se detuvo rápidamente dejando a Freezer tirado y a Vegeta desconcertado. Camino despacio a donde estaban los demás y rápidamente se puso delante de Bulma, la miró a los ojos y con una voz helada le susurro.

-Tu te quedas donde estás….Tienes que ver con tus propios ojos de lo que Vegeta y yo somos capaz de hacer...mira lo que es un saiyajin guerrero...Míranos!...

Trunks empujó despacio a su "madre" y la dejó caer nuevamente al suelo.

-Si intentas huir te matare...estas advertida!

Despacio camino pasando por delante de todos los guerreros que se quedaron helados al escuchar aquellas frías palabras que el joven le dedicaba a Bulma. Lentamente se acercó a la roca donde estaba sentado al principio y tomó su espada que había dejado en el suelo.

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo nada, Trunks volvió al lugar que estaba y volvió a tomar a Freezer, pero esta vez lo tomó del brazo.

-Mira lagartija asquerosa, ya me aburrí con todo esto!, voy a destriparte poco a poco si no obedeces! ,ya haz lo que Vegeta está pidiendo!, no me hagas perder la paciencia!

Freezer estaba totalmente derrotado y adolorido, pensó que si obedecía, el muchacho dejaría de torturarlo y comenzó a suplicar suavemente a Vegeta que lo dejara vivir.

Vegeta sonrió perversamente.

-Perdón...no te escuche...podrías repetirlo?

Trunks apretó tan fuerte el brazo que lo hizo explotar de golpe, dejando una baba sangrienta por todo el piso. Freezer soltó un grito agónico y unas lágrimas extrañas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Más fuerte!, Vegeta no te escucho !Lo tomó del otro brazo y lo volvió a colocar delante de su padre.

La lagartija espacial negó con la cabeza, ya no podía más. Había llegado a ese lugar para vengarse y al contrario había sido atrapado, humillado y pronto asesinado por...el hijo de Vegeta...si, no había duda, lo vio en sus ojos. No sabía como, no entendía nada, pero ese sujeto que lo estaba torturando era sin duda el primogénito de aquel saiyajin que una vez torturó con malicia y crueldad él. Se merecía todo eso, lo sabía, se rindió, esta vez, no pudo seguir.

Trunks se dio cuenta de aquello, Freezer se había rendido y así se terminaba su juego. Miró a Vegeta que sonreía plá irónico, había llegado a ese lugar para deshacerse de su padre y ahí estaba, dándole una de las más grandes satisfacciones que podía. Necesitando esa mirada de orgullo y alegría de el. No quería, pero era inevitable no llenarse de gozo al ver a su progenitor con ojos de felicidad.

El peli lila sacudió su cabeza y sacó de inmediato esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Él había llegado con un propósito y no dejaría que los sentimientos más estúpidos lo hagan cambiar de opinión.

Levantó a Freezer una vez más y lo miró seriamente.

-Es suficiente...ya me canse de jugar contigo. Es hora que te mate. El joven lo volvió a poner frente a su padre y comenzó a gritar fuerte para que todos oyeran claramente.-Sabes que debes mirarlo Freezer, ya sabes quién soy, ya te lo dije! SOY EL HIJO DE VEGETA! Y MIS MANOS,SON SUS MANOS,MI PODER,ES SU PODER,MI SANGRE ES SU SANGRE!NO SOY YO QUIÉN TE ESTÁ MATANDO,ES EL!MIRALO!,MIRA A MI PADRE FREEZER!,MIRALO Y LLÉVATE SUS OJOS NEGROS Y SU SONRISA DE VICTORIA AL INFIERNO!

Sin más preámbulos, tomó su espada que sujetaba fuertemente con la mano y cortó en pedazos al lagarto. Luego lanzó un rayo de ki,pulverizando todo rastro de aquel ser despreciable que tanto adoraba matar.

-Que asco, me ensucie mi remera!, maldito lagarto asqueroso!

Vegeta escuchó ese comentario tan frívolo y quedó más sorprendido. No, no era lo importante, ese tipo había declarado que él era su padre, pero eso era imposible. Lo miró detenidamente, no podía negar que eran parecidos, pero padre e hijo?...tenía que ser una mal chiste. Lo miró incrédulo y quiso hacer un millón de preguntas, pero fue interrumpido por su clon de ojos azules.

-No...aun falta él! Comentó señalando a King Cold.

Todos giraron y vieron al padre de Freezer parado con los ojos abiertos viendo todo lo que pasaba.

Trunks se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia muy corta del padre de Freezer.

-Estoy harto de este clan de perdedores!, tienes suerte Cold, tu hijo me aburrió de tal manera que contigo tendré un poco más de piedad!

Vegeta escuchó sorprendido esas palabras y se desespero.

-No pensarás dejarlo con vida?

El peli lila se dio la vuelta con ojos furiosos.

-Quién demonios te crees que soy?,Kakarotto?...la piedad no está en mi diccionario querido padre...No vine aquí para ver marchar al imbécil este...yo no soy como ustedes...yo no cometo errores!

La palabra "padre" hizo eco en la cabeza de todos. Y la oración "errores" principalmente en la cabeza de Vegeta. A que demonios se refería ese tipo tan frío y despiadado?. Vegeta se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a descubrir todo lo oculto que ese sujeto tenía dentro.

Trunks miró a Cold y sonrió, la realidad es que el disfrutaba matar a Freezer y a su padre en cualquier línea temporal, pero él no había llegado allí para jugar, el tenía un objetivo y no se dejaría atrapar por las emociones. Levantó su mano y cuando vio que el monstruo gigante intentó atacar, atravesó su cuerpo rápidamente con una rayo de ki. Este salió disparado y chocó fuertemente contra una roca que no logró destruir. Trunks se volvió a acercar y con total desprecio lo miró sonriente.

-Ya muérete de una vez...Vete al infierno con tu hijo!

Fue rápido e indoloro, Cold murió al instante que el rayo lo toco y lo hizo explotar en pedazos.

Todos quedaron quietos y en silencio al ver la escena.

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado. Horas atrás, estaban todos resignados a morir a manos de Freezer y de repente llega ese sujeto, declarando ser el hijo de Vegeta y torturó, humilló y asesinó a aquel monstruo del espacio y a su padre en tan solo unos minutos.

-Me desesperan...El joven del futuro sabía lo que pasaría ahora. El juego se terminó y era hora de darle fin a su miserable existencia. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Vegeta a los ojos, luego rápidamente busco a su madre, que aún estaba tirada en el suelo.

Lo intento, estaba decidido completamente, pero verla allí, sentada con ojos llenos de miedo, simplemente no pudo. Esa mujer había dejado todo para criarlo sola y había dado su vida por el. No podía llegar y simplemente matarla para que su pena muriera.Y luego lo miró a él, a él si lo despreciaba, él los había dejado, el murió por su orgullo y no por su familia, lo odiaba y no podía evitarlo. Pero tampoco podía. Recordó la otra línea temporal, donde fue el mismo Vegeta el que sacrificó su vida por él,quizás si su padre hubiera seguido vivo, tal vez se hubiera convertido en ese guerrero que conoció una vez.

Pero ese era su destino, perecer. Si bien sus padres no merecían morir, él sí. Y no solo por perder a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, no,era por perder a la única mujer que amo y a sus hijos, aquellos que jamás conoció.

En un instante de silencio, lo había decidido, dejaría a Vegeta y a Bulma vivos, con una vida distinta y agradable para ambos,pero el evitaría su nacimiento, con eso, todos ganaban. El dejaría de existir para siempre y así jamás sentiría ese dolor espantoso. Jamás conocería a Mai y nunca se enamoraría.

Estaba decidido. El evitaría su nacimiento y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

Se quedó parado mirando el cielo pensativo, Kakarotto llegaría en dos horas, vaya que se había extendido con el show de matar a Freezer, miró a los demás y vio como todos estaban con la guardia en alta. Sonrió macabramente. Si bien, no era así su personalidad, le gustaba imitar a su padre y hacerles creer que era despiadado y un asesino sin corazón,. Quizás así su madre le temiera y decidiera no traerlo al mundo .El primer paso estaba dado, el demostraría ser malo como su padre, y así evitar que su madre lo vea con cariño.

Se acercó lentamente a Bulma y vio como todos intentaban protegerla. "Mama...vaya, tus amigos si te quieren. Aquí estoy delante de ti y siento el ki de todos temerosos. Hasta el de mi padre...Cómo es posible?.. que demonios!,acaso entre ustedes dos ya ha pasado algo?...no, no lo permitiré ,eso no pasara!, lo juro"

Se inclinó hacía la mujer y le tendió la mano. Bulma abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente al muchacho que tenía frente a ella. Dudó por un instante ,tenía mucho miedo, pero por nada del mundo lo iba a demostrar .Ahora más que nunca sería fuerte.

Alzó su mano y dejó que el joven la levantara.

-Eres terca!...siempre igual mujer, no cambias esa actitud! Trunks la miraba serio, pero por dentro sentía una extraña sensación al reprender a su propia madre.-Siempre viendo a la cara al peligro, que acaso no tienes prudencia?...sabias que podías morir...pero igual viniste!...eres una mujer descarada!

Todos, absolutamente todos quedaron petrificados ante las palabras del joven. Bulma lo miró un instante ,ya no veía esa mirada de odio en los ojos azules de aquel muchacho y a pesar de saber de lo que era capaz, no pudo contener su furia.

-Óyeme tú!que te estás creyendo?...quién te crees para regañarme así!,y si no lo sabias, mi nombre es Bulma, llámame por mi nombre, grosero!

Trunks no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara. Esa era su madre, esa mujer fuerte y descarada que no le temía a nada ni a nadie. Así era ella, la que lo amo y lo protegió de todo en el pasado. No quiso pero no podía evitarlo, solo amor sentía por esa mujer. Jamás podría lastimarla. Aun así trató de parecer frío. Frunció su ceño con desprecio.

-Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que le dijiste a mi padre...eres tonta y repetitiva...una vulgar terrícola!

Esta vez fue Vegeta el que quedó helado antes aquel comentario. Que sin duda, sería el mismo que tenía en su mente. Esto era demasiado extraño. No aguanto más y se acercó rápido hacía ese tipo y trató de enfrentarlo.

Trunks volteo a verlo con una mirada fría y despreciable y lo escucho furioso.

-Ya basta!Me tienes arto con eso!,Deja de decir que soy tu padre!,eso no tiene sentido!

-Por qué no?...es igual a ti ,se puede convertir en súper saiyajin...y tiene un carácter idéntico al tuyo! Krilin no pudo evitar decir lo que todos pensaban en ese momento. Miró a Vegeta por un segundo, este se sumergió en las posibilidades, todo aquello tenía sentido, pero no!, no era posible.

-Todos tus razonamientos podrían tener algo de lógica...pero no!,que no ven!?-Miró de golpe al joven-Cuántos años tienes!?...

Trunks lo miró fijo y con total frialdad contestó.

-30 años.

-Ven estúpidos!,yo tengo 32 años!creen que es posible que lo haya concebido a los dos años!,no sean ilógicos!Creen que eso tiene sentido?

Trunks se quedó parado mirando el cielo, esto sería complicado, pero trató de no darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Si...si tienes una maquina del tiempo y viajas al pasado...


	4. Herencia de mamá

Capítulo 3: Herencia de mamá.

-QUE!?. Fue el grito que se escuchó de lejos, que emitían los allí presentes.

Esta vez fue Bulma la que se acercó y tomó de los brazos al joven.

-De qué demonios estás hablando?, como que una máquina del tiempo?

Trunks miró ofuscado a su madre, pues esa mujer era sin duda muy escandalosa. No se parecía en nada a la mujer madura y sensata que lo había criado. Se apartó rápido de ella y miró hacía el cielo nuevamente.

 _-Ah!, que no sabes lo sensible que son los oídos de un saiyajin?, deja de gritar mujer!Te lo ordeno!_

Bulma se sonrojo con lo que escucho. Desvió la mirada y cerró sus ojos enojada.

-Si, eso me dice Vegeta todo el tiempo!

-Eso es porque te la pasas gritando!, que no sabes hablar como una persona normal aunque sea una vez?!, aquí, en el futuro, en donde sea, siempre estás gritando!Dijo Trunks con una mueca divertida, pues si bien su madre del futuro era muy reservada, él se divertiría haciéndole creer a todos que Bulma nunca cambiaría.

La mujer quedó pensativa por un momento. El joven venía del futuro y se refirió a ella como una gritona, quiere decir que ella aún estaba con vida y él la conocía.

-Acaso tu me conoces en el futuro?...aun estoy con vida?.. debo seguir siendo muy bonita como siempre, verdad!?

El peli lila la miró un momento y volvió a adoptar su pose. La miró de arriba a abajo por un momento y luego dijo serio.

-No eres muy distinta a cuando estabas viva. Siempre te ves igual.

Bulma sonrió.

-Eso quiere decir que seré hermosa por siempre!

-No. Te ves vulgar, vieja y gritona como siempre!

La peli azul estalló de ira, tenía ganas de matar a ese tipo. Pero una frase se clavó en su mente en ese instante. "cuando estabas viva"...Eso quería decir que ya estaba muerta. Bulma se calló y miró hacía el suelo con un poco de angustia. Si pensaba bien, y sacaba algunas cuentas, allí tendría no más de sesenta años, aún era joven, porque ya estaba muerta?...

-Genial!, si sabía que con eso te callabas, te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio.

Trunks dio la vuelta y fue donde estaba la roca donde se había sentado al principio de la lucha contra Freezer. Y mientras se dirigía allí, sintió unos ojos negros que lo observaban detenidamente.

Vegeta sonrió sin querer, si, esa actitud era suya sin ninguna duda. Ese tipo que estaba allí era su misma imagen, no podía negarlo, pero...un hijo?...suyo?...y con quién?..no, eso ni quería saberlo. Dejó atrás ese pensamiento y miró al muchacho que estaba delante de él tomando unas cosas que se encontraban detrás de la roca.

Fue Piccolo el que intervino su pensamiento y miró al joven del futuro con desconfianza.

-Está bien, supongamos que te creemos. Vienes del futuro y eres el hijo de Vegeta. Llegaste a este lugar con una máquina del tiempo. Ahora, dinos, por qué estás aquí?...porque no creo que hayas hecho un viaje de tal magnitud sólo para contarnos quién es tu padre y que Bulma sigue igual de gritona.

Trunks se dio la vuelta con sus cosas en las manos y miró fijamente al namekiano. El hombre verde no era un hombre de rodeos y eso le gustaba al joven. Tal como lo recordaba en otra línea temporal, ese hombre era determinado y eso sería una ventaja para él.

-Siempre tan astuto Piccolo...es verdad. No vine hasta aquí para informarles que si no matan a Bulma ahora, sus oídos corren peligro. Tengo otros dos propósitos sumamente importantes que debo confesarles. Pero aun no...en dos horas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que dijo el joven. Krilin se acercó un poco y preguntó lo que todos quería saber.

-Dos horas?...porque en dos horas?, porque no puedes decirnos ahora?.

Trunks se molesto por la impaciencia del antiguo amigo de su madre.

-AH!,qué les pasa a todos ustedes?como se atreven a hacer tan insolentes conmigo!,que no ven que los puedo asesinar con solo mover una mano!, pero qué groseros!

Yamcha se congelo al escuchar esa queja, más que Vegeta, parecía la queja de alguien más que él conocía, pero no quiso sacar absurdas conclusiones.

Fue Piccolo el que se apresuró a comentar su observación.

-Vaya no hay dudas de que eres el hijo de Vegeta...heredaste su mismo carácter!

Trunks lo miró fijo y con una sonrisa maliciosa contestó.

-Disculpa Piccolo, pero el carácter no lo heredé de mi padre...lo heredé de mi madre…

Piccolo quedó con la boca abierta, "el carácter lo heredé de mi madre"...una mujer con carácter peor que el de Vegeta?,eso era teóricamente imposible...solo conocía una hembra con un carácter similar y…

Piccolo quedó pensativo por unos minutos, pero trató de no darle importancia a su pequeña conclusión.

Por otro lado, todos, absolutamente todos quedaron petrificados con esa confesión tan peculiar. Existía una mujer con el carácter peor que el de Vegeta y todos se morían de la curiosidad. Y por supuesto, la gran pregunta no se hizo esperar, pero quién sería el valiente que la haría?…

Krillin!

-Oye...y quién es tu madre?

Fue Vegeta el que se puso rojo y pego un grito furioso que hizo que todos se quedaran mudos.

-Silencio!,cállate!no hagas esas estúpidas preguntas!

Trunks sonrió con ironía sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Vaya, el príncipe está preocupado!, no quiere que nadie se entere con quién se va a revolcar dentro de un año y medio…

El silencio se hizo presente al instante. Vegeta estaba rojo de furia y los demás casi echan a reír por aquel comentario. Lo hubieran hecho sin pena, pero apreciaban su vida y no provocarían la ira del saiyajin.

Gohan desconociendo todo sentido que tenía esa conversación para él, no pudo evitar darse cuenta lo que hacía el joven misterioso. Despacio se acercó a él y tímidamente le pregunto.

-Oye...que hay en el cielo que miras tanto?

Trunks vio con cierto agrado a su antiguo maestro, no pudo evitar recordar algunos momentos épicos que había vivido junto al otro híbrido. Sonrió tranquilamente y lo miro.

-Gohan…

Todos notaron el cambio repentino del joven del futuro. Hablaba sereno y sin frialdad. A pesar que se dieron cuenta de ese giro de semblante, dejaron que el muchacho hablara, pues quizás diera alguna respuesta. Trunks levantó nuevamente la mirada.

-Estoy esperando que llegue Kakarotto...no tardará más de dos horas.

Gohan lo miró con cierta curiosidad y con un poco de euforia.

-Que?!mi papá? mi papá vendrá?...como sabes eso?

El joven guerrero volvió a ponerse serio. No quería dar ninguna explicación, pero no pudo evitar ofuscarse.

-Gohan...se que aun eres joven. Pero no hay que ser un genio!...si les estoy diciendo que vengo del futuro, no es obvio que se perfectamente lo que va a pasar?...

Gohan bajó la mirada en tono de disculpa. Pues era cierto, pero en el momento que escuchó al joven, no pudo más que emocionarse sin razonar nada.

Ten miró al joven y despacio le preguntó.

-Es por eso que no hablas?...porque está por venir Goku?...

Trunks volvió a mirar a todos molesto y frío.

-Kakarotto es un estúpido con cerebro de mosquito. Si yo explico algo y él no lo entiende, alguien más le explicara. Pero la verdad es que es molesto explicar las cosas dos veces.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía el cielo.

-Es cierto, Kakarotto es un idiota, si la noticia es muy complicada, no entenderá nada de lo que le digas.

Bulma los miró atenta y no pudo también transmitir sus pensamientos en voz alta sin querer.

-La verdad que después de tanta batalla, es molesto repetir las cosas dos veces.

Nadie hizo siquiera casó a los comentarios escuchados, excepto una persona.

Yamcha.

El joven del desierto se percató de cada detalle, de cada palabra dicha. El tipo del futuro mostraba desprecio al igual que Vegeta, no había duda de eso, pero fue lo otro lo que le hizo acelerar su corazón.

"Es molesto repetir las cosas dos veces"...era exactamente la misma forma de pensar de Bulma. Si bien los demás conocían a la peli azul, nadie conocía las frustraciones privadas de Bulma, pero él sí. Él conocía la forma de actuar de su novia después de tantos años. Y el joven ahí parado no hizo otra cosa que recordarle como era Bulma, la mujer que odiaba repetir las cosas dos veces.

El pecho de Yamcha comenzó a subir y bajar torpemente. Trató de no quedar en evidencia con la sospecha espantosa que tenía en su ser. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a todos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. La sensación espantosa que le recorrió la espalda era inimaginable.

Nadie le dio importancia a las acciones de Yamcha y dejaron de hablar por un minuto. Piccolo miró a Gohan y le sonrió, el pequeño tenía una sonrisa notoria por la noticia que había recibido minutos antes. Su papá volvería muy pronto.

Por otro lado, Trunks se apartó del grupo, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo detrás de él. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar de qué manera brusca y humillante iba a delatar a sus padres. Dejarlos en evidencia delante de todos, hacer que se mueran de vergüenza y así evitar su nacimiento. Había millones de formas, pero tampoco quería dejar a su madre como una mujerzuela ni nada de eso, seguía siendo su madre, la mujer que lo había otro lado debía decir algo coherente, pues conocía a su padre y si fallaba con algún detalle falso, este se daría cuanta. Era un guerrero estratega, no se dejaría humillar. Abrió sus ojos al sentir que otra vez la mujer que le dio vida en su línea temporal se acercaba despacio.

Vegeta vio cómo su "hijo" se alejaba de todos y se sentaba despacio. Casi se muere de furia minutos atrás cuando le preguntaron quién era la madre, pues eso el no quería saberlo, ya que si había forma de cambiar su destino, lo haría. No tenía ni idea de como él, el príncipe de lo saiyajin se podría enredar con alguna hembra, que al parecer, por la fisonomía del joven del futuro, era una humana. Que pasó, como, cuando?...bueno, al parecer cuando, sería en un año y medio. Eso quiere decir que aun no conocía a esa hembra. Su cuerpo templo secamente cuando vio a la humana acercarse a su pseudo hijo y la miró detalladamente cuando se inclinó y le regaló una sonrisa.

Vio como ambos se miraban al mismo tiempo con sus respectivos ojos azules.

"Esa mujer...siempre tan metida, siempre haciendo lo que no debe, escandalosa y agresiva, con ese carácter tan…"

En ese momento Vegeta dejó de respirar un segundo.

Bulma se acercó despacio al peli lila y se quedó parada justo delante de él. Este que estaba con los ojos cerrados, abrió uno para mirarla de reojo y pregunto curioso y frío.

-Y ahora?...no conoces lo que es el espacio personal?...comprendes que hay personas que disfrutan estar solas?...

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente y despacio se agachó para estar a la altura del joven.

-Que brusco eres!, no deberías hablarle así a una dama!

Krillin que vio cómo cada uno de los presentes se unía con otro y al ver que Yamcha no se daba la vuelta, pensó en unirse a Bulma y al muchacho. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, se sentó a lado de ambos y los miró.

El guerrero calvo noto los ojos azules de ambos, eran similares. Se divirtió al ver como estos se hablaban, pues sin duda era como ver a un mini Vegeta pero con una cabello distinto, igual al de…

Krillin quedó petrificado al instante al ver esos rasgos tan idénticos…

Bulma se giró para dejar de ver a Trunks molesta por su comentario y miró detenidamente a Krillin.

-Y a ti qué te pasa?...

Krillin se levantó rápido y camino hacía otro lado sin decir absolutamente nada. Se quedó parado y despacio miró a Piccolo que hizo una mueca muy peculiar. Luego vio a Yamcha que estaba todo tenso. Después posó sus ojos en Vegeta y tenía una cara de pánico que asustaba. Al parecer, no fue el único que noto algunas cosas...y todo parecía indicar, que ninguno se equivocaba con sus pensamientos.

Ten y Chaoz que estaban sentados en una roca comenzaron a mirar de a poco a todos los guerreros, y sentir los ki de los demás, estaba muy dispersos, preocupados y molestos. Sentimientos dudosos se hacían presente y el no entendía bien el porqué, acaso sabían algo que ellos por no prestar atención a los detalles no notaron?.

Rápido levantó la mirada y vio fijamente a joven del futuro y a Bulma a su lado. Ambos se miraron confundidos. Fue el pequeño que se acercó al oído del más alto y despacio susurró.

-Ten...algo ocurre y tiene que ver con el secreto de ese joven.

-Si Chaoz, algo raro está pasando y creo que somos los únicos que no se dan cuenta. Siente el ki de los demás, están subiendo y bajando intensamente.

Chaoz lo estudió por un instante.

-Todos menos los de ellos...Dijo el pequeño señalando con sus ojos a la pareja de ojos azules.

-Si, ellos están como alejados de los demás . El joven está tranquilo, lo que me tranquiliza un poco, tiene un poder increíble. Y no me sorprende Bulma, siempre fue así, ajena de todo. No se daría cuenta del ki de los demás. No olvides que ella es una científica, no una guerrera. Ella inventa cosas, construye...máquinas...

Ambos se miraron rápidamente con aquel comentario. Quedaron en silencio y bastantes sorprendidos con el pequeño detalle que habían notado.

Ignorante de todos aquellos pensamientos, Bulma seguía junto al joven del futuro curiosa, pero para evitar algún insulto, decidió no hacerle preguntas sobre su viaje. Pero ella era científica y eso podía más que cualquier cosa. El joven dijo tener una máquina del tiempo y eso la estaba matando.

Así como si hubiera salido de sus entrañas, Trunks sabía exactamente qué era lo que pensaba su progenitora. La miró un minuto y despacio soltó.

-Te mueres por verla, verdad?...

Bulma abrió los ojos como dos platos, o aquel muchacho era un depravado y le estaba insinuando algo que ella se ofendería fuertemente si llegara a comprobar, o la conocía muchísimo para saber que se moría por ver aquella máquina.

Debía sacarse la duda por mucha pena que le diera.

-Ah...mhp...a que te refieres…?

Trunks se puso rojo de golpe al darse cuenta que esa mujer no era su madre y tranquilamente podía hablar con doble intenció el jamás insinuaría nada extraño a la mujer que le dio la vida, pero claro, esta frente a él, no lo había parido, así que para ella era un hombre más del mundo.

Furioso se levantó del suelo y no puedo evitar gritar enojado y sonrojado.

-A LA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO!,QUE PIENSAS!?

Ambos se miraron despacio y suspirando con calma tranquilizaron sus pensamientos. Bulma sonrió mostrando sus dientes en tono de inocencia.

-Si, eso...que más!?...

Trunks se tranquilizo un poco y volvió a mirarla con desprecio.

-No la veras aun...Tienes que esperar Bulma. Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño con desdén-Ahora aléjate de mi!, no quiero que te acerques. Cuando llegue Kakarotto explicare todo lo que tenga que explicar y te mostraré la máquina, junto con otras cosas importantes.

-Como?...otras cosas importantes?...como que?. Anda dime!,no seas malo!

El joven se transformó en súper saiyajin en un segundo y comenzó a despedir un aura de ki poderoso que hizo que todos se sorprendan y se quedaran completamente petrificados.

-TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS A KAKAROTTO!

Bulma se tapó los oídos y soltó un grito ahogado. Despacio intento ponerse de pie y como pudo se alejo del chico. Se fue cerca de Gohan y Piccolo y se sentó despacio en el piso.

-Que carácter horrible tiene ese tipo!No hay duda que es hijo de Vegeta!

Trunks se destransformó despacio y se volvió a sentar. Miró rápidamente a su padre con cara de interrogación. Ahí lo supo Vegeta,la pregunta de su futuro hijo era claro…

"No se como demonios la aguantaras?..."

Vegeta desvió la mirada rápidamente. No tenía el menor interés de despejar todas aquellas dudas que tenía. Estuvo pensando en más de una ocasión salir de allí volando y jamás regresar. Jamás exponerse a cualquier cosa que su otro yo del futuro, al parecer estaba viviendo.

Pero Kakarotto estaba por llegar y eso lamentablemente lo tenía aferrado a aquel maldito lugar. Él tenía cuentas que saldar con el clase baja y no se iría huyendo solo por tener conocimiento de que en un futuro no muy lejano podría engendrar un hijo...No!...,un guerrero.

Despacio se puso a pensar en aquellas posibilidades que se acababan de presentar. Miró nuevamente al joven. Su fuerza era incomparable, de seguro que si se enfrentaba a él, moriría al instante, pero eso quería decir una sola cosa, que él en el futuro era muy poderoso, ya que logró criar a un guerrero frío y orgulloso como el que tenía delante ahora.

El muchacho era de elite, tenía linaje. Se le notaba desde el más pequeño de sus poros. Tenía el orgullo saiyajin a flor de mato a Freezer con el propósito de vengar su raza y lo hizo con desprecio sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

"Demonios, si alguna vez pensé en tener un heredero, estoy casi seguro que sería como él...Rayos!...es el hijo que no sabía que quería tener...pero...a qué precio?..."

Despacio volteo sus ojos y vio a Bulma. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esa mujer en un año y media sería su...no!,ni pensarlo!,jamás!. Antes muerto que perder la dignidad saiyajin y meterse íntimamente con aquella mujer gritona. No lo negaba, era muy hermosa y bastante inteligente, pero sería capaz de meterse con una situación así?...aunque pensándolo bien, el joven la maltrataba y la despreciaba como si la odiara.

Podría ser que tal vez, aquella mujer le dejó llevarse a su hijo y él pudo criarlo como un verdadero saiyajin?...no, eran demasiadas conclusiones apresuradas. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Él tenía un propósito y era acabar con Kakarotto y destruir ese estúpido planeta, luego se convertiría en el amo del universo...o será que ese joven era su compañero y ambos manejaban el destino de todos a su antojo...pues anteriormente lo había tratado como un verdadero príncipe, consultándole que hacer con Freezer…

Eran demasiados interrogantes, muchas conclusiones. Pero de algo estaba seguro...ese era su hijo, su sangre y estaría ligeramente orgulloso de tenerlo.

Por su lado, Bulma estaba extremadamente aburrida, pues ya había pasado una hora de las dos que faltaban. Miró atentamente a los muchachos presentes. Yamcha estaba como ausente, tenso y con un rostro bastante preocupado. Al igual que Krillin. Ten y chaos no dejaban de mirarla y Piccolo tenía una gota de sudor muy perceptible. Todos se comportaban extraños, incluso Vegeta,aunque eso no le llamaba la atención.

El sujeto se había enterado que en un año y medio tendría un hijo y eso sorprendería a cualquiera. Ella se moriría del disgusto si se enterara que sería madre. Ella no se veía como una mujer que se casara y tuviera una familia. Eso era un doloroso secreto que llevaba en su interior y jamás dejaría sacarlo a la luz. No, ella jamás sería madre y era una decisión tomada.

Miró a Gohan y se preguntó en su interior porque el muchacho del futuro había cambiado su actitud frente a él. Tal vez era su amigo en el futuro, ambos eran mitad saiyajin y tenían muchas cosas en común. Se pregunto donde estaría su cola, ya que el hijo de Goku tenía una cuando era pequeño. Eso le llamo la atención y como siempre su curiosidad le gano.

Se volvió a poner de pie y nuevamente se paró frente al muchacho.

-Oye...puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

Todos voltearon a ver a la mujer que nuevamente hablaba con el joven misterioso. No podían creer que después de gritos y demostraciones de desprecio la mujer seguía siendo tan obstinada. Vegeta se ofusco por la escena. Era obvio que si esa mujer por alguna razón del universo llegaba hacer una ocasional compañera de cuarto, sería muy breve por ser tan insoportable.

Trunks creyó lo mismo y en ese momento supo como su madre se pudo meter en la cama de su padre, simplemente le ganó por cansancio.

-Ah!...Es inútil, verdad?...solo una, mujer! y luego te vas para allá!

Bulma sonrió con calidez y eso hizo que el corazón de Trunks diera un vuelco abrupto. Bajó la mirada rápidamente y no quiso mirar sus ojos.

-Se breve!-Le ordenó con brusquedad.

-Está bien, solo quería preguntarte por tu cola…

Todos quedaron pensativos con aquella pregunta y Trunks la miró incrédulo.

-Mi...cola?...que con ella?...

-Pues, tanto Goku como Vegeta tenían cola, y recuerdo que cuando Gohan era pequeño también tenía una. Pero y la tuya?...si Vegeta es tu padre, o lo será, donde está tu cola?.

Trunks no pudo esconder su sonrisa, esa mujer que tanto amaba era inteligente y muy observadora. Noto un detalle que nadie pudo darse cuenta, no esperaba menos de ella.

-Me la quitaron cuando era un bebé.

-Oh!,quién?, por qué?

-Te dije que solo te respondería una sola pregunta!,no entiendes mi idioma?...

-Bueno, no te enojes, es solo que me llamó la atención. Vegeta es el príncipe de esa raza, no puedo creer que su hijo no tenga cola.

-Ya te lo dije mujer, me la cortaron cuando apenas nací.

-Quién?-Trató de hacerlo caer en su trampa al joven.-Tu padre?

-No, mi madre…

-Vaya, debe ser una mujer muy fuerte para poder hacer eso ella sola!

Vegeta se levanto rápido al darse cuenta el cambio que estaba teniendo esa conversación y quiso detenerla enseguida. Si esa mujer seguía indagando, su futuro hijo perdería los estribos y le gritaría con odio la verdad...una verdad que no sabía si iba a poder manejar.

-Ya basta!,deja de hacer tantas preguntas!,a ti que te importa la anatomía de mi hijo!

Cuando finalizo la oración se dio cuenta de su error. No solo admitió que ese hombre era su heredero, sino que demostró débilmente lo que sentía al respecto.

Los guerreros miraron a Vegeta asombrados. El saiyajin estaba rojo de furia y todos notaron como se frustraba por lo que dijo.

Trunks lo miró con odio, pues lo último que quería era que su padre sintiera alguna cosa por él. Se supone que debía odiarlo y detener su nacimiento.

-Cállense los dos!,me tienen arto!.

Trunks se levantó rápidamente con el rostro rojo. Se acercó a Bulma, la tomó de la muñeca y camino con ella casi llevándola a rastra. Se puso frente a su padre y se la tiró encima.

-Si no detienes esto, juro que te arrepentirás!

El joven miró desafiante a su padre y le dejó una advertencia. Si no hacía que esa mujer se callara la boca, despejaría todas las dudas sin titubear y lo dejaría en evidencia humillándolo.

Vegeta por acto reflejo tomo a Bulma en sus brazos y capto el mensaje enseguida. Vio como su hijo le dio la espalda y comenzó a volar desapareciendo del lugar.

Bulma comenzó a sollozar y no se había percatado donde estaba. Cerró fuerte sus ojos y comenzó a acariciar su muñeca, ya que con un solo agarre el muchacho parecía que la había lastimado.

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil, pues no podía creer lo que había pasado. Había confirmado sus sospechas y si no controlaba a la mujer,todos se enterarían.

Yamcha reaccionó al instante saliendo de su trance, también se dio cuenta de la amenaza del joven. Rápido se acercó a ellos y tomó rápidamente a Bulma y la sacó de los brazos de Vegeta.

No supo cómo ni porqué, y sabía perfectamente que se podría sacar un boleto al infierno, pero no pudo evitarlo. Con furia enfrentó al saiyajin.

-No la toques!...jamás en tu vida te atrevas a tocarla!

El saiyajin abrió sus ojos espantado, el insecto se había dado cuenta de todo y estaba que explotaba. El tampoco entendía como podría ser capaz de concebir un hijo con esa mujer. Y comprendió su furia y tuvo que comprenderlo. Él también se pondría loco de rabia si se enterara que su hembra tendría amoríos con otro hombre y que encima, tendría una cría con el.

Sin pensarlo, se alejó un paso y trató de disimular lo más que pudo.

-No tengo ningún interés en tocarla. El sujeto me la tiro encima.-Pensó por un segundo-Mantenla callada o hará que nos maten a todos!

Dicho esto, Vegeta emprendió vuelo siguiendo el ki de su futuro hijo, pero manteniendo una prudente distancia. Si el sabía donde estaba Kakarotto, no lo perdería de vista, dejando así que sea solo ese pensamiento el que invadiera su mente.

Ya nadie tenía ninguna duda de lo que habían sospechado. Las dos únicas personas que ignoraban todo aquello eran Gohan, por ser pequeño e inocente y la misma Bulma, protagonista fundamental de aquella pseudo novela dramática. Si, ella ignoraba toda clase de suposiciones y era obvio porque, ella jamás tendría hijos y por otro lado, nunca vería a Vegeta más que como un terrible asesino, frío y orgulloso.

Yamcha abrazó protectoramente a Bulma, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas que salían sin parar. Él no era el novio de lujo,porque jamás creyó perder a esa mujer. Pero ahora tenía conocimiento que no solo la perdería, si no que hasta formaría una familia con su propio asesino. El joven del desierto se juró a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que ese hombre se le acerque a su mujer. Ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, eso sería una ventaja, se casaría finalmente con ella y se la llevaría lejos, muy lejos de aquel asesino despiadado.

Trató de calmarla y quedaron todos en silencio. Bulma prometió no volver a dirigirse al muchacho y que se iría a casa apenas viera a Goku, pues él era casi su hermano y deseaba poder verlo.

Trunks llegó a un lugar no muy alejado de donde estaban los demás y sintió como su padre lo seguía. Irónica era la vida, en otra línea temporal, el seguía a su padre con la esperanza que este le diera un poco de aprobación, hoy se veía en otra postura y deseando que este lo odiara. El muchacho lo miró detenidamente y fue Vegeta el que rompió el hielo.

-No me interesa nada más que Kakarotto, solo quiero saldar cuentas con él y luego irme bien lejos de aquí…

Trunks sonrió de lado al escuchar exactamente lo que quería.

-Pues por tu bien que sea así...te quiero lejos de este planeta….-Se sentó en una roca cercana allí-Y date prisa...yo que tu me apresuro en derrotarlo…

Su ironía dejó a Vegeta con más preguntas de las que ya tenía, pero jamás las formularia. No dejaría más en evidencia sus inquietudes, pero la incógnita era inmensa, porque debía darse prisa, a que se refería?...trató de no pensar en eso y se sentó en otra roca no muy lejos del lugar.

El tiempo se esfumó rápidamente, ambos saiyajins quedaron en silencio uno delante del otro. Ambos abrieron los ojos rápidamente al sentir el ki que se estaba acercando rápidamente a la tierra.

No fueron los únicos, los guerreros también lo sintieron y comenzaron a volar hacía el lugar donde se dirigía.

Bulma se aferró a Yamcha del cuello y ambos emprendieron el vuelo con la promesa de que apenas viera a Goku, ella se iría del lugar.

Todos se comenzaron acercar muy rápido. Trunks se paró y se posó junto a su padre. Vegeta lo miró curioso por esa aproximación y así como si nada escucho salir una intensa pero fuerte pregunta de los labios de su futuro primogénito.

-Quieres saber cómo te vas a convertir en súper saiyajin?...o mejor dicho cuál será el motivo?...

Vegeta abrió sus ojos sorprendido y despacio pero con mucho temor asintió con la cabeza.

Trunks sonrió de lado y levantó su cabeza mirando la nave que estaba justo aterrizando a pocos metros de ellos. Desvió su mirada y vio que poco a poco se acercaba la mujer gritona en los brazos de su novio.

-Ahí lo tienes…ese será el motivo!

El guerrero se dio cuenta al instante de lo que estaba viendo el muchacho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de asimilar las palabras recién dichas. Quedó en silencio mientras veía que todos llegaban.

En ese momento, Goku salía de la nave quedando sorprendido al ver que todos sus amigos estaban allí. Se emocionó mucho al ver a Vegeta y le dedicó una mirada victoriosa.

Dejando de lado a sus amigos, quiso preguntar qué había pasado con Freezer ya que él estaba viajando cuando noto el ki de la lagartija dirigirse hacia allí. Saludó amigablemente.

-Hola!, como están?,que hacen en un lugar tan apartado...mh?...Y Freezer?, dónde está?, qué pasó?...acaso lo pudieron derrotar?...fuiste tu Vegeta?...

Todos lo miraron con alegría, pero fue Bulma la que se adelantó.

-No Goku, fue él...Señaló Bulma al joven tras de ellos.

Goku la miró curioso..

-Ese joven?.. Bulma, nunca me dijiste que tenias un hermano!

Bulma lo miró incrédula.

-De que estas hablando?

-Ese sujeto!, no es tu hermano?...porque es idéntico a ti...


	5. Goku, el inoportuno

Capítulo 4: Goku, el inoportuno.

Tantos esfuerzos… tanto disimular, evitar peleas o discusiones, tanto teatro para que venga Goku y lo arruine con una simple oración. Vegeta simplemente quería destrozar a Kakarotto. Por qué el siempre arruinaba su vida?, cómo hacía para sin siquiera saberlo, humillarlo?.. .Lo odiaba, pero esta vez tenía que admitirlo, Kakarotto solo hizo notar algo clarísimo ante todos, y sin tener idea de lo que podía llegar a provocar.

Todos, abrieron los ojos petrificados y con la boca que llegaba hasta el piso. No podían creer cómo era posible que Goku sea tan directo y a la vez tan ingenuo.

No podían esperar a ver la reacción de aquella mujer, pues solo estaban esperando una especie de grito, golpes o algo muy escandaloso al mejor estilo de ella. A pesar de que todos esperaban esa respuesta, no pudieron evitar mirar directamente el rostro furioso de Vegeta, pues todos se dieron cuenta que el príncipe ya sabía lo que todos sospechaban.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio que parecieron eternos, hasta que al fin la mujer abrió la boca.

-Que?... de que estas hablando Goku?, acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?... a qué te refieres con…

Fue Yamcha el que interrumpió violentamente metiéndose entre medio de su novia y el tonto saiyajin despistado.

-Goku!, que bueno verte!, cuéntanos, cómo estas?, dónde estuviste?...

Todos agradecieron internamente el acto del joven ex ladrón. De esa manera desviaría la atención y trataría de ganar tiempo. Despacio empujaba a Bulma tras de él sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando la tuvo más alejada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacarla de la escena.

-Espera Yamcha, por qué me empujas?, qué pasa con todos ustedes?. Están locos o que?...

Vegeta no pudo más que dar un suspiro y dio un agradecimiento mental al joven insecto.

Goku miró atento aquella escena, pero no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Ya Bulma, ya viste a Goku, ahora vete!, lo prometiste! -Dijo un eufórico Yamcha

Bulma se quedó en silencio un segundo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando allí. Lo que dijo Goku era algo raro, pero más rara era la actitud de los demás.

Pero en ese instante fue Trunks el que estalló de ira.

-Ya basta!, me tienen harto! todos ustedes!

Todos miraron al joven del futuro, con una mueca de súplica. Pero era tarde, eso había llevado al límite al joven de mal carácter y había explotado.

Vegeta lo miró de repente a los ojos y con un gesto de súplica, negó con la cabeza.

El muchacho sonrió malévolamente.

-Si Kakarotto, yo mate a Freezer, ya que aquí no hay nadie tan fuerte que lo pueda hacer!. Y si, soy idéntico a Bulma…

Vegeta se puso a la defensiva y gritó lo más que pudo.

-No dijiste que nos ibas a contar acerca de tu presencia aquí cuando llegara Kakarotto?... bien, él ya llegó, habla!

Bulma detuvo el acto de su novio y lo miró fijamente. Lo apartó de delante de ella y se quedó quieta junto a él, tratando de escuchar lo más que pudo. Todos vieron como Trunks cambiaba su rostro.

-Está bien… pero se callan y me escuchan porque no pienso repetirlo!

Bien, llegó el momento, todos escucharían el motivo de su visita con mucha atención y dejarían hablar al joven. Vegeta quería que se apresurara para poder salir de aquel lugar rápido, pues su futuro hijo tenía la desagradable combinación de carácter suyo y de la peli azul y revelaría todo en cualquier momento.

Goku se acercó y trató de dejar en evidencia que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. No sabía quién era ese sujeto, porque gritaba y todos obedecían y porque hasta Vegeta bajó la mirada cuando intento hablar de Bulma.

Uf, algo no estaba bien y aunque no sabía nada, trató de enfocarse por primera vez en su vida, pues ese tipo, tenía un ki tan tremendo que hasta a él lo hizo temblar.

-Bien, seré breve. Por supuesto que no les diré mi nombre, eso es irrelevante. Si les diré que tengo 30 años y vengo del futuro con una máquina del tiempo. Eso ya lo sabían ustedes, pero este que acaba de llegar, no, por eso lo comento. Ya todos saben, mi padre es Vegeta y también soy un guerrero saiyajin. Comenzando desde ahí, les vengo más que nada a informar que dentro de tres años, dos guerreros muy poderosos aparecerán y destruirán la tierra!

-Como?... dos monstruos acabarán con la tierra? Explícate por favor! -Rugió Piccolo.

-Eso intento! -Dijo ya ofuscándose.

Vegeta miró al namekiano y lo fulmino con la mirada. Este intento contenerse y dejó que Trunks siguiera hablando.

-Dentro de tres años, el 12 de mayo a las 10 hs am, en una pequeña isla que está a 9 kilómetros de la capital del sur, dos individuos aparecerán. Son dos terribles monstruos que destruirán todo el planeta, algunas personas creerán que no son de aquí.

Fue Goku el que interrumpió.

-De quién se trata?, son extraterrestres?

-No, son androides super dotados hechos en este mundo. Conocidos como humanos cibernéticos. Y el creador es un viejo desgraciado llamado Maqui Gero.

Los rostros cambiaron a un semblante preocupante.

-El doctor Maqui Gero?... Pregunto Bulma atenta a la historia.- El de la patrulla roja?.. ese no fue el que derrotaste tu Goku, cuando eras niño?

Trunks la miró un segundo profundamente.

-Así es, es el de la patrulla roja, la cual Kakarotto derrotó cuando era niño, pero el viejo loco ese sobrevivió y siguió con sus experimentos.

-Aún continúa con la idea de conquistar al mundo?. -Pregunto Goku con una gran cara de preocupación.

-No tengo idea cual era su intención, pero como sea la hizo cumplir. Sin embargo los androides asesinos que el construyo se rebelaron contra él y lo asesinaron. Mataron a su propio creador.

-Acaso tan fuerte son?... aún siguen con vida. -Preguntó Piccolo despacio.

-La verdad es que ya no. Logré con mucho esfuerzo asesinarlos, pero eso fue mucho después de que ya habían destruido la mitad del planeta. Tuve que entrenar muy duro para poder lograrlo, debo admitir a mi pesar, que no fue nada fácil. Pero para ese entonces, habían pasado veinte años y logre sobrepasar mis propios límites. Fue así, que al fin lo logre. Solo, pero lo logre.

Goku reveló algo que le llamó la atención y se decidió a preguntar.

-Espera un momento, dijiste que peleaste tú solo?, que acaso no había nadie que te ayudara.

-Primero, jamás aceptaría ayuda de nadie para pelear. Pero la realidad es que si, pelee solo porque no hay nadie en el futuro que pueda hacerlo, ya que soy el último guerrero con vida que queda.

Trunks no le quería dar vueltas al asunto, distinta línea temporal, las mismas preguntas, qué pesadez tener que repetir siempre lo mismo. Pero bueno, aquí llega lo emocionante.

-Como?... como que el último?. -Preguntó sorprendido Vegeta.

Este lo miró fijamente.

-Si, soy el último. En la batalla que se acerca, dentro de tres años, todos murieron. Los androides fueron modificados de alguna manera y tenían información acerca de las esferas del dragón. Lo primero que hicieron, después matar al científico, fue buscar a Piccolo y lo asesinaron fríamente, dejando inútil las esferas de este planeta. Luego se dirigieron directamente a la corporación cápsula, destruyendo todo el laboratorio y todas las naves espaciales que había allí dentro, evitando que puedan ir a buscar las de namekusei.

Bulma se quedó espantada con lo que escuchaba. Su casa, su vida, todo sería destruido.

-Luego fueron cayendo todos, uno por uno. Tu Vegeta, moriste después de Piccolo, Krilin, Chaoz, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, fueron los siguientes. Gohan que apenas era un niño, gracias a que fue hasta mi casa y me rescato, ya que yo solo era un bebé, pudo sobrevivir… nos salvó a los dos.

Vegeta lo miró fijamente.

-A los dos?

Trunks sonrió.

-Si a los dos. Gohan me salvó la vida a mi y a mi madre… Con el paso del tiempo, el me enseño a pelear y me convirtió en un guerrero. No sabía mucho de nuestra raza, así que tuve que recolectar información poco a poco. En fin, Gohan fue sin duda como un hermano mayor para mi. Pero desafortunadamente, murió un tiempo después. No lo voy a negar, eso me dolió, ya que se murió para protegerme una vez más… me hubiese gustado ser en ese momento lo que soy ahora y vengarme lentamente de esos malditos, pero bueno, lo logre veinte años después.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada al hijo de Goku con una sonrisa genuina.

-Mi madre y yo siempre te estuvimos agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nosotros…

Gohan quedó mirando un instante al joven del futuro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se prometió internamente que si llegara a pasar algo así en un futuro, lo primero que haría era proteger a ese hombre y a su madre que tenía una leve sospecha quién sería.

Vegeta miró a su hijo fijamente, así que eso había pasado. Era una decepción, el no había transformado a su heredero en aquel orgulloso guerrero. Se había hecho un hombre frío solo, por las circunstancias de la vida, o tal vez la sangre era más fuerte. Pero lamentablemente algunas emociones patéticas y sentimentalistas existían en el muchacho. Vio que estaba por continuar y hablaría de su madre y quiso interrumpir, pero antes de poder continuar y agradeciendo a Kakarotto, escucho como este lo interrumpió.

-Espera un segundo!... Y yo que?... Que paso conmigo?... También me mataron esos androides?

Trunks casi olvidaba ese detalle.

-No Kakarotto, tu no pelearas! A partir de este momento padecerás de una grave y rara enfermedad del corazón y morirás a causa de ella. Y eso ocurrirá meses antes de que lleguen los androides. En breves palabras, tienes dos años y cinco meses de vida.

-QUE? ES ENSERIO!?... NOOOO, NO PUEDO TENER TANTA MALA SUERTE! LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON NO CURAN ENFERMEDADES!, ME VOY A MORIR Y NO PODRÉ PELEAR CON ESOS MONSTRUOS!

Goku se puso realmente triste con lo que escucho, y todos notaron el cambio de humor del joven del futuro.

-Es enserio?... eso es lo que te preocupa?... te digo que te vas a morir y solo piensas en que te perderás una batalla?...

Trunks conocía las reacciones de Goku, pero siempre le sorprendía la actitud del hombre.

Vegeta se adelantó y miró detenidamente a su hijo. Lo observó con frialdad y le respondió su pregunta.

-Kakarotto es un saiyajin de raza pura, y como tal solo piensa en luchar y saciar su sed de sangre. Morir por una estúpida enfermedad es degradante para cualquiera.

Vegeta maldijo internamente, otra vez se dejaba en evidencia. Otra vez tratando de explicar cosas a ese muchacho, queriendo mostrarle lo que significaba ser saiyajin y mostrando que podría estar dispuesto a enseñárselo. Trunks lo sacó de su pensamiento.

-Eso tiene sentido. -Dijo mirando a Kakarotto- A veces me pongo nervioso cuando no puedo pelear, me pone de mal humor y viajó en el tiempo para matar a Freezer…

Vegeta sonrió internamente. Cada minuto que pasaba le gustaba ver las actitudes de su heredero.

Bulma lo miró detalladamente y se acercó.

-Eso quiere decir que ya has viajado antes al pasado?...

-Si… -Volvió a mirar a Kakarotto- Ni modo, tendré que salvar tu trasero.

Metió su mano en el pantalón y sacó una cápsula, apretó un botón y está automáticamente se transformó en una máquina de color amarilla muy grande y llamativa. Lo raro del aparato era que en algunas partes estaba pintado de negro, como queriendo ocultar unas palabras.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, que fue el mismo Trunks el que había pintado las palabras "corporación capsula", que se encontraban en los costados de aquella máquina.

Todos quedaron impresionados ante aquel majestuoso aparato, principalmente Bulma, eso era lo que tanto quería ver, la maquina del tiempo. Su sonrisa se hizo presente, olvidando absolutamente todo lo que decía aquel joven, despacio se acercó hacía la máquina y trató de tocarla.

Trunks la miró de reojo y comenzó a volar junto a ella, abrió la compuerta y sacó una pequeña botellita médica de adentro. Miró a Bulma desde adentro de la máquina y le hizo un gesto bastante torcido.

-Supongo que quieres entrar…

-Supones bien…

Bulma mostró una enorme sonrisa. No había nada en el mundo que la pudiera detener, ella quería ver ese artefacto y haría lo que fuera para hacerlo. Vio al joven fruncir el ceño con desdén y revolear sus ojos. Salió levitando y tomó a la mujer del brazo haciendo que se eleve también, la colocó arriba de la máquina con la compuerta abierta y la dejó caer dentro. Luego de dejarla jugar un rato, bajó al suelo para enfrentar a los demás otra vez.

No sin antes gritarle fuerte para que lo escuchara.

-Si rompes algo te matare!, esa máquina tiene casi veinticinco años y está muy maltratada, si algo le pasa, y yo me quedo atascado en este tiempo, te juro que te arrepentirás, creerme, no querrás eso!

Bulma asomo su cabeza desde el aparato con rostro inocente.

-No tocaré nada, lo juro! Y volvió a adentrarse en el objeto gigante.

Trunks hizo una mueca divertida. Desvió la mirada y vio a su padre que lo miraba fijamente y con desdén.

Esa era justo la mirada que quería.

-Que?... deja de mirarme!, si yo no naceré, es mejor que la conozca bien. Si no, quién demonios va a construirla!?

Goku miró confundido aquel comentario, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, más allá de la historia de los androides que contaba el muchacho.

Trunks se acercó a él y le lanzó algo, lo que este agarro torpemente.

-Toma Kakarotto. Está medicina se inventara cinco años después de que mueras. Mi madre se empecinó en crearla, por que siempre decía que podía prevenir aquella enfermedad… la mujer era tan terca! Nunca escuchaba lo que se le decía!...

Trunks miró hacia arriba.

-Supongo que siempre será igual… Aunque admito que si no fuera así de molesta, nunca hubiese creado la máquina del tiempo...

Vegeta se puso rojo y captó las miradas disimuladas que todos le echaban. Y para su suerte, nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Goku hablo. Goku que jamás entiende las indirectas hizo la gran pregunta.

-Tu madre la creó?... ella creó la máquina del tiempo?... es terca?... espera un momento… tu madre… no me digas que, tu madre es…

Vegeta se paró enfrente de él y le dio un golpe a Goku en el estómago haciendo que se callara.

-Cállate! ni se te ocurra!

Trunks lo miró.

-Y tampoco crearía aquella cámara de gravedad tan potente que hizo que Vegeta se convirtiera en súper saiyajin…

Vegeta se congeló al instante.

-Que dijiste?.. que cosa hizo que?...

-Dentro de un año, ella inventara una cámara de gravedad tan poderosa, que llegará a 5000 g. Está máquina solo la puedes usar tu Vegeta. No se como demonios hizo la condenada, pero ese aparato es el único que sobrevivió después de treinta años. Pero nadie la puede usar, solo puedes hacerlo tu. Es demasiado potente, muy poderosa. La mujer es insoportable, pero es una genio… no hay duda de eso. Si no fuera por esa máquina, jamás te hubieras convertido en súper saiyajin y si tengo que ser sincero, gracias a ese aparato, fue la primera y única vez que superaste a Kakarotto.

-Única vez?... -Preguntó Vegeta intrigado.

-Si, tiempo después, ambos se murieron.

-Y aun así… no pudieron derrotar a los androides?... -Esta vez se escucho la voz de Goku.

Trunks los miró a todos fijamente.

-Esos malditos robots son realmente poderosos, no les miento cuando les digo que tardé veinte años en destruirlos. Aunque mi madre siempre dijo que si hubieran entrando más tiempo, quizás si los hubieran derrotado. Si Vegeta hubiera entrado a esa máquina de gravedad antes, era posible que los matara, si Kakarotto no hubiera muerto…. Si hubieran dejado la vida sin preocupaciones y hubieran entrenado hasta el límite…. Tiempo… mi madre siempre decía que les faltó tiempo.

Miró nuevamente a su padre.

-Esa cámara de gravedad te convirtió en el ser más poderoso del universo...

Todos se quedaron mudos. Esa era una explicación bastante razonable del porqué ese muchacho existía, sin embargo el guerrero estaba experimentando una serie de confusiones que pronto haría que su cabeza explote.

Yamcha se adelantó y lo miró fijo.

-Lastima… eso nunca pasara!

Vegeta lo miró y simplemente quiso matarlo. Tenía razón en todo, si la mujer creaba esa máquina , el estaría mucho tiempo con ella y así pasarían... ciertas cosas… comprendió su odio, pero no por eso él debía pagar las consecuencias. Nada podía hacer, estaba en un dilema.

Pero Trunks que conocía a sus padres bien aprovecho la ocasión para lograr su segundo propósito, desaparecer.

-Tu cállate!, si no hubieras sido un maldito infiel asqueroso yo jamás hubiera existido!, así que, que esté aquí, también fue tu culpa!

Yamcha se puso rojo, pero no sabía si de furia o de vergüenza. El joven señaló un segundo motivo por el cual existía y dejando de lado algunas sospechas… simplemente Yamcha era infiel y Bulma lo dejó y luego se fijó en Vegeta… cada vez era más humillante para él orgullosos saiyajin la situación.

Todos quedaron callados cuando Bulma gritó desde adentro de la nave, asomándose por el borde.

-Oye!, tu!, mini Vegeta!, por qué tienes esto?... de qué te sirve?

Bulma asomo una bujía de color verde extremadamente diferente a alguna bujía que había visto antes.

Trunks se quedó helado en el momento que vio el objeto. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con prisa y su ki comenzó a subir y bajar abruptamente.

Todos se preocuparon al ver la reacción del muchacho. Vegeta se puso furioso, algo había hecho la mujer para poner a su hijo así, porque simplemente no se quedaba en su casa mirando sus estúpidas revistas!

Trunks tomó vuelo y se puso junto a su madre rápidamente.

-Bulma…. de donde sacaste eso? -Preguntó sereno el muchacho

-Pues, estaba en está caja. -Dijo la mujer señalando una pequeña caja roja que tenía cosas adentro muy peculiares que Trunks jamás había visto antes.

Comenzó a temblar ofuscado y de repente tomó a la mujer del brazo y la tiro de adentro de la nave sin ningún cuidado hacia el exterior, sabiendo que alguien la atraparía. Bajó su cabeza y cerró la caja que tenía el objeto que tanto lo perturbó. Es que acaso era imposible cambiar el destino de sus padres?... era el momento de hacer algo al respecto. Se paro lentamente y vio a Bulma en los brazos de Yamcha. Tomó unos planos y decidió darle fin a su presencia allí.

Salto de la máquina y miró fijamente a su progenitora. La tomó del brazo fuertemente y miró con desdén a Yamcha.

-Lo siento, pero odio verte tocarla… me da asco! -Miró repentinamente serio a su madre y comenzó el interrogatorio.

-De verdad no sabes lo que es eso?...

-Eres un bruto!, me tiraste desde allá arriba!, que no ves que pudiste lastimarme!?

-Responde!

Bulma se sintió molesta, pero había prometido intentar no hacer enojar más al joven.

-Bueno, no hay que ser genio, para saber que es una bujía de tres capas de aluminio, con densidad en doble cero, pero nunca había visto esa forma y ese color. Para qué sirve?, de dónde la sacaste?, dejaron de fabricarlas cuando yo era una niña.

Trunks sonrió.

-Jamás podré contigo verdad?... -Trunks pensó fuertemente su último paso, no podía dar marcha atrás, si bien se había asegurado de que Vegeta se sintiera humillado y así confirmar que no nacería, aquello era necesario. La mujer había visto la bujía.

-Apuesto que si no te doy detalles o no te digo que hace la iras a buscar hasta el fin del mundo… verdad?

Bulma sonrió, pues era exactamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Bueno, parece que me conoces bien.

Trunks se resignó, él simplemente no podía contar ella. Nadie podía.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. -Se acero- Te juro que yo no quería, pero tu eres terca y no se puede contigo mujer!

El joven tomó los papeles que tenía en la mano y se los puso en las de ella. Le dio unos planos, una caja roja y una carpeta de color morado.

-Estos son los planos de la máquina del tiempo, detalle por detalle que mi madre hizo cuidadosamente. Está bujía es una pieza fundamental en una cámara de gravedad que espero que no, pero puede que construyas dentro de un año, sin esto, la cámara no servirá, como se usa?, ni idea, solo mi madre lo sabía. En la carpeta morada dice paso a paso cómo fue creándola. Y está caja es de mi madre también, no se que hay adentro y no me importa realmente.

Vegeta tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Era tarde, las acciones fueron tan rápidas que no puedo evitar nada. Tenía la esperanza de que su "hijo" se vaya de ahí sin contarle una sola palabra a la mujer de lo que podría llegar a pasar en el futuro. Si solo lo sabía él, hasta podría acercarse a ella, convencerla de hacer la cámara de gravedad tan genial que había dicho el muchacho y teniendo pleno conocimiento de las consecuencias, evitar cualquier acercamiento inapropiado. Pero no, ahora ella sabría la verdad y lo odiaría. No dejaría ni que se le acerque… sus sueños de ver esa majestuosa máquina se fue a la basura.

Yamcha, que se quedó congelado junto a la mujer también sintió un frío helado recorrer por su cuerpo. Su novia sabría la verdad. Bulma ya estaba mirando fijamente la carpeta y la abría sin titubear, pues nada la detendría. Aquel joven que bastante grosero se había comportado, le estaba dando la entrada gratuita a la mejor aventura que conocería.

Algo la detuvo de pronto y miró fijamente al muchacho.

-Espera… espera un momento. Quién dijiste que escribió esto?...

Trunks simplemente sonrió y miró a Vegeta, vio sus ojos de pánico y profundos. Sonrió perversamente y solo atino a decir sin quitarle la mirada.

-Mi madre….

Bulma lo miró de nuevo y sonrió.

-Eso es imposible! -Dijo la joven con un hilo de voz.

-Por qué?... -La miró su hijo despectivamente.

-Porque… es... mi letra…

El tiempo se detuvo en un solo segundo. El aire dejó de circular por el lugar y todo se volvió negro para la mujer gritona.

En los labios de Bulma se fue desapareciendo lentamente la sonrisa que tenía. Ahora entendía todo, todo tenía sentido. Sintió que sus piernas la traicionaban y sintió como una mano intentó ayudarla.

-No me toques…

Le dijo bruscamente a Yamcha que intentó sostenerla antes de que casi cayera. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas en su cabeza. Todo tenía sentido. Ese joven, ese muchacho brusco y grosero, era su hijo… su hijo y el de… Bulma cerró sus ojos fuertemente y dejó caer todas las cosas que tenía en la mano.

Trunks se enojó al ver eso.

-Que haces?!, no tires las cosas!, son sumamente importantes. Te costaron mucho hacerlas!, ten más cuidado mujer bruta!

Bulma sintió una punzada intensa en su estómago y las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presente en aquel momento. Cubrió su boca con una mano y trató de contener todo el revuelo que sentía en ese momento. No sabía que era más desagradable, el saber que podría llegar a tener un hijo con un asesino sin alma, despiadado, frío y orgulloso, o saber que fue capaz en otro tiempo de darle vida a ese engendro maldito que la seguía insultando sin nada importarle.

Vegeta la quedó mirando con odio, él estaba más que asqueado al saber la noticia, pero tener ganas de vomitar, eso hasta a él lo ofendía.

Goku miró a todos sin seguir entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Oye, como te llames, no entiendo nada de lo que dices. Pero, dime algo, si tomo está medicina, podre pelear contra los androides?

Trunks lo miró con desprecio, ese hombre era tan inoportuno.

-Si Kakarotto, esa medicina la inventó mi madre. Es efectiva, detendrá el virus, y podrás vivir tranquilo. Si quieres saber los componentes, pregúntale a Bulma, yo soy un guerrero, no tengo idea de esas cosas.

El joven mintió, pues al vivir tanto tiempo con su madre, había aprendido muchas cosas de medicina e ingeniería, pero haría lo posible por verse como un total fracasado, indigno de ser el heredero de la Gran Bulma Brief.

Ya había hecho lo mismo con Vegeta, al mencionar que había sido criado prácticamente por Gohan y que no conocía nada de su raza, dejando creer a su padre que lo que ocurrió con Freezer horas atrás era solo un espectáculo sádico y no digno de un saiyajin de la realeza.

Goku lo seguía mirando.

-A Bulma?... y a ella por que?

No, no había caso, ese tipo si era un estúpido e insolente. No se daba cuenta de nada. Pero aun así, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Pues, porque ella es mi…

-No!. El grito de la mujer fue de dolor y desprecio. Su actitud juguetona y jovial se había esfumado -Ni se te ocurra mencionar algo así…

El muchacho despacio se acercó a la mujer, hasta llegar a su oído y susurro algo que hizo que Bulma abriera los ojos de una manera exagerada y su respiración simplemente desapareciera por un segundo.

Y ahí cayó Bulma al piso. Trunks sonrió victorioso. Su principal objetivo estaba casi logrado.

-Bueno, todo muy bonito, pero es hora de irme. -Dijo el joven mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura como una jarra.

Miró a su alrededor, sin duda había generado un caos en aquel lugar, tal como había planeado. Se odio a sí mismo por su comportamiento, pero era lo mejor. Pensó en su esposa y en sus hijos y un dolor agudo le atravesó en el pecho. Ese dolor desaparecería por completo, ahora el no nacería y al fin dejaría de sufrir de la manera tan dolorosa como lo hacía. Posó sus ojos a cada uno de los allí presentes. Miró a Bulma en el suelo que estaba muda.

-Si sabía que estarías así callada, te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio. Ahora ya es tarde. Ya nunca me volverán a ver. Jamás!

Piccolo lo miró con intriga.

-Ese era tu segundo propósito?...

Trunks lo miró extrañado.

Piccolo continuo.

-Cuando apenas llegaste dijiste que tenias dos propósitos. Uno supongo era contarnos de esos androides. El otro, era dejar de existir.

Trunks sonrió notoriamente.

-No se te escapa nada, verdad.

El namekiano siguió.

-La pregunta es… por que querrías eso...

Trunks se puso serio de repente y negó con la cabeza, eso jamás lo diría. Luego de unos minutos miró a Gohan y le hizo un gesto con su cabeza. Miró a Yamcha con desprecio y no pudo evitar advertirle.

-Deja de comportarte como un idiota.

Miró a su madre sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

-No olvides lo que te dije mujer… no lo olvides nunca!

El joven se dio la vuelta para al fin marcharse y lo vio, parado mirándolo con frialdad y confusión.

-Si Vegeta, ella es la única que puede hacer que te conviertas en súper saiyajin y así superar a Kakarotto… pero el precio será muy alto!...

Levantó vuelo y metió su espada, que había tomado minutos antes de hablar con Goku acerca de su enfermedad. Volvió su mirada a su padre y quiso rematar la dramática escena.

- _Te odio!, te desprecio_!, tú convertiste mi vida y la de mi madre en un infierno!. Estuve tan tentado de matarte yo mismo hace unas horas … pero no te mereces tal privilegio…. ojala te mueras dentro de tres años!

Y dejando a todos por última vez petrificados, se metió dentro de la máquina, la encendió y emprendió su vuelo.

El último.


	6. Bulma, la científica

Capítulo 5: Bulma,la científica.

Trunks desapareció en el cielo con una luz brillante y esplendorosa. El silencio reino en el lugar intensamente.

Pero Goku, que estaba por la mitad de las cosas fue el primero que hablo.

-Bueno, yo no entendí muy bien… Acaso ese chico insinuó que Bulma y Vegeta…

-CÁLLATE! Gritaron al mismo tiempo los recién mencionados.

-Antes muerta…

Piccolo que ya veía la escena dramática que estaba por llegar, trató de cortarla en el momento.

-Miren, a mi me importa muy poco la novela recién planteada. Solo se que si no entrenamos como corresponde, nos vamos a morir y yo no quiero eso. Si algo se, es que podemos cambiar nuestro futuro y eso es lo que planeo hacer.

Bulma lo miró de forma curiosa. El namekiano tenía razón, ese futuro no estaría ni cerca de hacerse realidad, aun así sentía una angustia tan grande que no podía evitar sentirse tan lastimada… y lo que el chico había dicho en su oído, terminó de destruirla por completo.

Ten shin han se acercó y miró a todos.

-Es verdad, Piccolo tiene razón, no importa lo demás. Esos androides llegaran en tres años y debemos entrenar, no se si los podremos derrotar, pero por lo menos tratemos de conservar la vida.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta simplemente miraba la escena completamente en silencio. De qué servía pelear contra aquellos enemigos que vendrían. Con qué motivo?. Había perdido la oportunidad de tener un instrumento espectacular en el cual podría volverse más fuerte, por culpa de ese tipo que jamás sería su hijo. Tuvo que recordarse que solo estaba allí por Kakarotto. Lo mejor sería irse de aquel lugar, de aquel planeta y no volver jamás, luego pensaría como hacer para derrotar al tercera clase, pero lo mejor era que en esos tres años, estuviera lo más alejado posible de la tierra y de la capital del oeste...

-Es verdad, no importa nada de lo demás, hay que volvernos más fuerte. Bulma debes construir esa máquina del tiempo como sea. Si algo sale mal, simplemente viajaremos al pasado e intentaremos cambiar el futuro de nuevo. -Dijo Krillin que parecía mudo unos instantes antes.

Todos miraron a la mujer que se levantaba despacio. Sacó su cápsula, apretó un botón y rápido apareció su nave.

-No… jamás en mi vida volveré a construir alguna otra cosa…

-Bulma, de que hablas?... Sin esa máquina…

Krillin fue interrumpido en el acto con un grito fuerte y determinado.

-No me importa!... ustedes entrenan y se matan por ganar, pues digan lo que quieran… pero seré yo la única que sobreviva… me importa nada lo que a ustedes les pase…

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar la reacción de la peli azul, era tan grande el shock, que la mujer estaba desparramando su odio y su dolor como agua.

-Entrenen, matense, hagan lo que quieran. No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes jamás… -Dijo mientras intentaba subir despacio a la nave.

Yamcha se acercó despacio a ella y pudo ver en su rostro oscuridad y frialdad. Pero debía decirle algo, quería tranquilizarla, quería que supiera que nada de lo que el joven dijo iba a pasar.

-Bulma… vas a dejar que una noticia que jamás pasara te quite tu espíritu de científica?...

La mujer lo miró con desprecio, era cierto, pero en ese momento solo quería salir de ese lugar al cual jamás debió ir… o tal vez si.

Quería ir a su cama, tirarse y llorar hasta cansarse. Sola, sin esas miradas que la humillaban.

Goku se acercó y dijo determinadamente.

-Bulma tu eres parte de nosotros. Todos tenemos un rol muy importante en en este equipo. Tu eres fundamental en todo. No puedes dejar de hacer tus inventos por nada. -Goku levantó del piso las cosas que ella misma había tirado minutos antes.

-No tengo idea qué es lo que te pasó y no sé tampoco qué es esto, pero tengo el presentimiento que es importante y que lo necesitarás.

-No quiero nada de esas cosas. -Dijo la mujer decidida.

Goku sonrió.

-Pues si se quedan aquí se echarán a perder… o mira si alguien las encuentra!... mira si alguien te roba la idea!

Bulma entendió lo que el sujeto de cabello revoltoso intentaba hacer. Miró fríamente hacia delante y torció su labio.

Maldición las lágrimas estaban por escaparse en cualquier momento. Debía salir de ahí enseguida, pero Goku no la dejaría hasta que tomase esas cosas. Frustrada las agarro y las tiró de inmediato dentro de la nave, subió finalmente, se sentó en su asiento y prendió el motor lo más rápido que pudo. Solo quería irse sin mirar a nadie… sin mirar a Vegeta.

Rápido tomó vuelo y desapareció del lugar. Todos se miraron y trataron de omitir algunos comentarios. No había duda, todos estaban muy desconcertados, pero tratarian de olvidar algunas cosas.

-En fin. -dijo Goku.- Como era?... ah sí… cuando iban a venir esos androides?... donde aparecerán?...

Piccolo miró al saiyajin y trató calmadamente de repetir la información que les había dicho el joven del futuro, sin ánimos de mencionar algún otro detalle.

-Es simple, debemos entrenar hasta cansarnos a partir de ahora. No importa nada más. -Dijo decidido el namekiano.

Goku miró y asintió. Vio a Vegeta que estaba por emprender el vuelo y rápido dijo.

-Nos veremos en tres años Vegeta… tu tienes que estar allí como sea… eres el único que obtendrá el mayor poder y debes luchar!

Vegeta se quedó quieto por un momento y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su eterno rival.

-No… yo solo quiero irme lejos de este planeta!... me importa nada el destino de la tierra y de todos ustedes!

-Entonces vas a huir?... -Le pregunto seriamente Goku.

Vegeta se congeló al instante al escuchar aquella oración. Huir?... él jamás huiría de nada!, él era el príncipe de los saiyajins, no conocía la palabra recién mencionada.

No, no quería prestar atención a las provocaciones de su enemigo, pero había presionado una tecla desafortunada.

-Cuida tus palabras, Kakarotto…

-Pues no entiendo!, creí que eras orgulloso y solo deseabas luchar contra enemigos poderosos… pero ahora te veo así con la intención de huir como un cobarde…

Vegeta se acercó rápido y lo empujó.

-Cállate!, yo no soy un cobarde!, yo no le temo a unas estúpidas chatarras!

-Entonces a qué le temes?.. -Provocó más Goku.

Vegeta dio un paso atrás y se quedó callado, estaba siendo expuesto a otra humillación. Acaso estaba equivocándose?..., si, él quería luchar y volverse el más poderosos del universo, pero…

Goku lo volvió a enfrentar.

-Si tiene que ver con Bulma…

-No! -Dijo desesperado -Nada tiene que ver con esa mujer!. Déjame en paz Kakarotto!

-Vegeta…

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras veían como Vegeta se ponía rojo de furia y elevaba su ki. Estaba sumamente furioso, no podía evitarlo.

-A mi ninguna mujer me impedirá luchar… nadie me manipulara jamás…

Sin decir más nada, despegó furioso hacia el cielo, yéndose rápidamente del lugar y dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Goku los miró confundido.

-Que?.. dije algo malo?...

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras veían a Goku sonreír con rostro ingenuo. Más de uno creía que jamás volvería a ver a Vegeta, mientras otros pensaron que iba a pasar algo inimaginable.

Yamcha se puso serio y los miró fijamente.

-Debo irme… debo ir con Bulma y tranquilizarla. Muchachos,nos vemos en tres años. Entrenaré muy duro y sin descanso. -El joven del desierto comenzó a levitar junto con puar y despacio con una mano arriba los saludó amigablemente. -Adiós, nos vemos! -Y emprendió el vuelo.

Todos saludaron amistosamente y Goku siguió hablando. Les contó a los que quedaban que había aprendido una nueva técnica que se llamaba "teletransportación" y se las enseño brevemente. Luego miró a Piccolo y lo invitó a entrenar con él, lo cual el namekiano aceptó. Tomó a su hijo y también se despidió con la promesa de volver a verse dentro de tres años.

Todos hicieron los mismo, y se marcharon dejando bien en claro que se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

Por otro lado dentro de una nave, iba manejando una mujer temblorosa y preocupada. Se acababa de enterar cual podría ser su destino como un mal chiste. Millones de cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza y estaba indignada, pero estaba shockeada también, no podía siquiera asimilar las cosas, no tenía reacción. Despacio descendió en el jardín de su casa. Bajó de la nave y miró atenta las cosas que estaban en el piso de esta. No las agarro, las dejó allí y se dio la vuelta sin saber que alguien la estaba observando no muy lejos de allí.

Vegeta la miraba intensamente desde arriba de un árbol muy cerca. No, no se rendiría. Si bien la mujer le importaba menos que nada, no se dejaría ganar. Ella tenía la clave para que él se volviera más poderoso y no podía dejar de aprovecharla. Sabía la verdad, y era más que seguro que aquella hembra gritona lo odiara. Pero él no se rendiría, el conseguiría como sea que aquella mujer haga lo que tenga que hacer. Quizás era mejor que ella supiera la verdad, así solo trabajaría y jamás intentaría algo tan insensato como tener "algo raro" con él.

Bajar y obligarla a trabajar era fácil, pero sabía que sería inútil. La mujer era terca y testaruda de buen humor, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería en su actual estado de ánimo. Además, se dejaría en evidencia, pues la mujer trataría de pedir ayuda a los patéticos amigos que tenía y así todos se enterarían que a pesar de saber las graves consecuencias que podría llegar a tener en esa casa con esa mujer, él igual quería estar allí. Pero lejos estaba el motivo que algunos pensarían. Jamás podría ver a esa hembra como una mujer deseable, quería su cerebro, su inteligencia y nada más.

Por su lado, Bulma comenzó a caminar hacía su casa y se chocó de golpe con su madre. Esta la miraba curiosa pero sin percibir nada de lo que tenía su hija.

-Ah, hola querida!, ya volviste!, que bueno!. Dime, como te fue?... Dónde está el joven y apuesto Vegeta?.

Bulma se tenso con tan solo escuchar su nombre y las nauseas volvieron como una patada. Se dio vuelta despacio y con desprecio le respondió a su madre.

-No se… ni me importa… simplemente no quiero ni que se acerque a está casa… no quiero ni que respire el mismo aire que yo…

-Oh hija, acaso te peleaste con él?... -Dijo ingenua la mujer.

-Mamá… Vegeta ya no es bienvenido a la corporación cápsula… si por esas casualidades del universo, se llegara a acercar le dices que se vaya o yo misma me encargare de que jamás quiera regresar por aquí…

-Hija, porque dices eso?, el joven Vegeta es encantador, como podrías echarlo a la calle así nada más?.

-No se… algo se me ocurrirá… -Bulma la miró de golpe. -Si Vegeta se acerca por aquí, te juro que envenenare su comida… en este momento solo quisiera verlo muerto…

La mujer se dio la vuelta y subió directamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encerró rápidamente.

Vegeta abrió los ojos cuando escuchó lo que decía la mujer gritona. Estaba seguro que lo odiaba, pero querer matarlo?, eso era imposible, pero tomó nota mental "jamás comer la comida de esa mujer".

No dijo nada y siguió oculto, en ese momento sintió un ki débil acercarse, que al levantar la vista descubrió que no era otro que el patético novio de la vulgar mujer. Escondió su ki de inmediato y se quedó parado en aquel árbol sin hacer el mínimo movimiento, lo último que quería era que el estúpido lo viera y comenzar una pelea, matarlo y ganarse más odio de la terrícola.

Yamcha aterrizó junto con Puar en el jardín y sintió un ki fuerte cerca, pero rápidamente descartó la idea al sentir que se había esfumado. Se acercó a su suegra y saludó amigablemente.

-Hola Sra. Brief. Bulma ya regreso?...

La mujer lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola querido Yamcha!, si mi niña ya regreso, pero no se que le ocurre, está muy molesta. Subió a su cuarto y se encerró. Creo que está enojada con Vegeta!

El ex ladrón del desierto la miró con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Que?... por qué dice eso?... que le dijo?...

-Mh… pues nada concreto, solo que el joven Vegeta no era bienvenido nunca más y que si regresaba envenenaría su comida…

Yamcha quedó pensativo, su mujer si que era de temer.

-Si… no dudaría que lo hiciera…

-Como?... -Dijo sorprendida.

-Eh?... no, nada, iré a verla ahora. Permiso.

-Si claro!, ve y trata de calmarla! Yo mientras hare un rico pastel! -Miró al compañerito de a su yerno -Quieres venir conmigo? -Puar sonrió y se fue con la Sra. Brief.

Vegeta frunció el ceño con desdén, esa mujer dijo que quería envenenarlo y nadie parecía sorprendido, tanto era capaz de hacer esa simple y vulgar terrícola?... más odio le agarró cuando sintió el ki débil de Yamcha entrar como si nada y dirigirse al cuarto de Bulma. Él, que era un guerrero mucho más fuerte e importante, tenía la entrada prohibida del lugar y ese estúpido insecto pasaba como si nada.

"Injusto" pensó. Siguió parado y tomó una decisión. Él tendría su cámara de gravedad. Como sea la obtendría, a cualquier precio. Esperaría que el sujeto débil saliera y se acercaría al laboratorio. No iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad y menos por una triste terrícola. Solo debía pensar como cumpliría su objetivo sin dar un mensaje equivocado.

Yamcha llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su novia y toco despacio. No hubo respuesta alguna. Bulma sintió el sonido pero no quiso levantarse a abrir. Se quedó acostada en su cama mirando fijamente por los ventanales grandes que conducían al balcón. Su mirada estaba perdida, aún no había soltado esa lágrima que antes quería delatarla ante todos. Volvió a escuchar el sonido, pero esta vez sintió como alguien se adentraba en su cuarto.

-Bulma?... -llamó Yamcha despacio.- Amor… estás bien?...

-Vete… -Dijo la mujer con un tono decidido pero suave.

-Bulma… podemos hablar?.

-No.

-Bulma… deja de comportarte así!, no pasará nada!, por favor…

Bulma se sentó de golpe en la cama y miró fijo a su novio.

-Vete ya!...

Yamcha se rindió. No quiso seguir presionando a su novia. Se dio la vuelta y antes de marcharse le dedicó unas palabras.

-Ni creas que voy a permitir que alguien me aleje de ti… trece años Bulma… trece años que no dejare que nadie destruya… mucho menos un maldito saiyajin.

Cerró la puerta tras él, mientras salía de la habitación.

Bulma explotó de furia y así comenzaron a salir sus lágrimas desconsoladamente.

Qué era eso que le acaba de decir su novio?, acaso era una estúpida competencia y ella un patético trofeo?... lo único que le importaba a Yamcha era no perder antes Vegeta?... que mal chiste era ese?. Su vida, su futuro… su destino!... Todo estaba en juego en esos tres años y a él lo único que le preocupaba era que no se la quitaran?...

Todo le comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar, se acostó y abrazó su almohada fuertemente, quería dormir, dormir para siempre.

Vegeta vio salir al sujeto insoportable con su extraña mascota, el tipo se veía con un rostro preocupado, imagino que podría haber pasado, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo. De repente vio salir al padre de Bulma que se acercaba a la nave que había usado la terrícola horas antes. Vio al viejo mirarla curioso y preguntarle a su esposa porque la nave aún no estaba encapsulada. Escucho como la rubia gritona se acercaba y le decía que no tenía ni idea y vio al hombre acercarse más, pero esta vez se adentró a la máquina. Lo vio sacar unos papeles del lugar y a Vegeta se le detuvo el corazón un instante.

"Está bujía es una pieza fundamental en una cámara de gravedad que espero que no, pero puede que construyas dentro de un año, sin esto, la cámara no servirá, como se usa?, ni idea, solo mi madre lo sabía. En la carpeta morada dice paso a paso como fue creándola."...

Vegeta casi pega un grito, pero cerró su boca rápidamente. Ahí estaba!, esa carpeta… esa bujía!, esas eran las piezas que él tanto quería en las manos de la científica. Vio cómo el hombre estudiaba los planos también y tomaba una caja de color rojo. El hombre se sentó en el suelo de la nave, abrió la carpeta morada que más llamó su atención, comenzó a leer y abrió la boca gigante, expresando su gran sorpresa.

-Pero qué es esto?... es la letra de Bulma!... cómo es posible?...

La esposa del científico se paró frente a su esposo y lo noto estremecido.

-Qué pasa cariño?, qué hizo ahora nuestra pequeña?

El hombre la miró fijo con los ojos abiertos.

-Mira cielo!, nuestra hija es una genio!

-Ah, pero eso ya lo sabía!, mi niña es la mujer más inteligente del planeta!, no se porque te sorprende!

-No cariño, nuestra hija escribió unos datos muy peculiares, aunque jamás la vi hacer tal cosa, se que lo hizo ella porque es su letra. Solo mi pequeña delicada y dulce tiene esa letra de camionero!

Vegeta hizo una mueca divertida, ahora entendía la forma que utilizó su falso hijo, la mujer escribía horrible y solo ella entendía su letra, era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta.

"Que astuto es el maldito…"

La Sra. Brief se acercó más a su marido.

-Crees que es importante esa cosa?

-Amor, esto es un descubrimiento de lo más épico!, no se cuando lo hizo ya que estábamos trabajando en otro proyecto. Aquí hay un expediente con detalles muy específicos de la construcción de una cámara de gravedad, esa que le construí a Goku para viajar a aquel planeta, pero está parece mucho mejor!... mi hija tomó mi invento y lo mejoró al %100… Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, es la teoría que utilizo para hacerla!

A Vegeta se le iluminó el rostro. Ahí estaba su respuesta. Si la mujer no quería ayudarlo, su padre lo haría. Él sabía construir cosas, ya lo había hecho y ya tenía los planos de la mujer del futuro. Todo estaba resuelto. Pero su satisfacción duró poco cuando escucho exclamar al hombre.

-Mi hija si que es brillante, ni yo podría entender jamás estos escritos!, debo decir con orgullo que mi hija sabe bien lo que hace. Mira amor… Bulma ha descifrado la frecuencia rítmica coordinada!, esa que yo jamás pude entender!... No es hermoso tener un hijo que te supere en todo!... -Dijo el hombre levantando el pecho demostrando lo feliz que era por tener un ser con su sangre tan perfecto.

Vegeta bufó de odio, que persona le gustaría que un hijo lo superará?, es absurdo!, uno siempre debe ser el mejor, superar a cualquiera, aunque sea tu hijo. Su padre jamás permitiría que él lo superase…

El hombre se quedó en silencio y por un instante, no pudo evitar pensar en ese muchacho del futuro… tan fuerte… orgulloso… un super saiyajin de elite. Se enojó al verse pensando en eso y trató de sacar las estúpidas ideas de su mente y se concentró. El viejo de abajo acababa de decir que esas cosas eran muy difícil para él, pero él intentaría que el hombre las estudiará y las comprendiera, era su única esperanza, la única que tenía.

El hombre de cabello blanco tomó las cosas y las ordenó en sus manos, bajó de la nave, la encapsulo y sonrió.

-Si mi hija hizo esto, es porque tiene planes espectaculares. Iré a su laboratorio y dejaré las cosas allí, así cuando baje las ve y no se preocupa de perderlas. La pobre es tan despistada, que lo que menos quiero es que crea que perdió toda su investigación.

-Claro cariño, tu si eres muy astuto! -Dijo la mujer rubia.- Aunque ahora está muy enojada y no se porque, seguro trabajar en algo tan apasionante la animara!

Ambos padres se sonrieron y caminaron juntos hasta el interior de la casa. El Sr. Brief se dirigió directo al laboratorio de su hija y dejó todo bien ordenado arriba de su escritorio, sonrió por dentro, su hija era sin duda su mayor orgullo. Se giró para retirarse y tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando se chocó de frente con el saiyajin orgulloso.

-Vegeta!, qué susto hijo!. Mi corazón es viejo, vas a matarme haciendo eso!

El guerrero se apresuró y con la mano tapó rápidamente la boca del científico.

-SHHHH!, silencio!. -Dijo en tono muy bajo, casi como un susurro. -Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí!, comprende?

El científico asintió con la cabeza despacio y cuando Vegeta vio el gesto, soltó su rostro rápidamente.

Ambos susurraban.

-Vegeta, que paso?, dime hijo!, porque nadie puede oírnos?

-Este es el laboratorio de su hija o el suyo?

-De Bulma. El mío está en la otra ala de la corporación.

-Bien, vamos allí. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Y eso por que?

-No haga preguntas y vayámonos de aquí!, pero en silencio!

El científico no entendía nada, pero decidió salir del lugar y dirigirse a su propio laboratorio. Apago la luz y cerró la puerta caminando tranquilamente. Vegeta salió del lugar rápido, siguiendo al hombre.

Fue directo a su laboratorio y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta vio a Vegeta que se acercaba despacio, le dedicó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta, hizo un gesto sordo y Vegeta entró allí seguido por el hombre más grande.

El científico lo miró curioso y le susurro.

-Debemos seguir hablando así?

Vegeta lo miró ofuscado. Era obvio que no, pues estaban lejos de la humana y está ni cuenta se daría.

-No, no exagere!... aquí no nos escucharan!...

El Sr. Brief sonrió tranquilo.

-Quién se supone que no debe escucharnos?

-Su hija!... no quiere que esté aquí.

-Como que no?... si fue ella quien te invito a quedarte?

El científico estaba confundido y no entendía nada.

-Mire, eso no importa!, debo esconderme de su hija y punto final. -Se cruzó los brazos molesto. -No es eso lo importante!. Necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante, necesito que me escuche y que me preste mucha atención.

Vegeta tomó una silla, se sentó tranquilo y se decidió a contarle al hombre todo lo que había pasado aquel día, todo, menos la posibilidad de convertirlo en abuelo, eso se lo guardó. Sin mencionar la identidad del joven de futuro, procedió a contarle todo.

-Es por eso que quiero esa cámara de gravedad!, necesito que la construya o todos morirán!

El Sr. Brief lo miró a los ojos muy encantado con todo lo que le decía, pero bajó la vista desilusionado y le dedicó unas tristes palabras al hombre.

-Estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarte Vegeta, me estas dando el mejor desafío de mi vida y como científico no hay nada que me guste más, pero…

-Pero?... pero que?...

-Lo siento mucho, pero por más que estudie y estudie no tengo idea de como Bulma hizo esos planos y cómo llegó a crear esa cámara, realmente es imposible para mi. La única persona que puede hacer semejante cosa, es ella…

Vegeta quedó en silencio por un segundo, pero un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El científico lo miró y le hizo una seña para que se esconda rápido. El saiyajin ni siquiera pregunto y obedeció rápidamente, saltando de la silla y ocultándose detrás de una máquina. Aquello era una humillación. Esconderse de una débil terrícola, era degradante, pero nada podía hacer por el momento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. La mujer de cabellos azules estaba parada frente a su padre, con todas las cosas que había traído de su reciente viaje.

-Papá… por qué estaban estas cosas en mi laboratorio?...

Vegeta se tenso al escuchar la irritada voz de la terrícola, despacio movió su cabeza y la miró detenidamente de lejos.

-Hija, encontré esas cosas en tu nave. Pensé que serian importantes. Las deje allí para que las tengas a mano.

Bulma se acercó al escritorio y dejó caer todas las cosas.

-Papá… renunció!

-Qué?... cómo dices hija?...

-Mi laboratorio se cierra. Ya no seré más científica…. me alejo de la corporación cápsula para siempre. Así que, te dejo aquí estas porquerías, jamás las volveré a ver.

Con esas últimas palabras la joven se dio la vuelta y dejó a su padre atónito con las nuevas noticias.

El Sr. Brief se dio la vuelta confundido y miró a Vegeta que salía de su escondite sumamente furioso y decepcionado.

-No se que paso entre ustedes Vegeta… pero esta vez sí que la hiciste enojar mucho….


	7. Recuerdos del futuro

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos del futuro.

Bulma había despertado de golpe cuando escuchó a su madre cantando en el pasillo. Miró el reloj de su mesita y este le indicaba que había dormido una hora. Se levantó rápido y fue directo a su laboratorio. Caminó despacio, no quería llamar la atención de nadie y abrió la puerta de aquel lugar que dudo mucho volver a entrar. Se acercó a su escritorio y de golpe su corazón dio un vuelco. Allí arriba estaban esas cosas que le había dejado aquel sujeto del futuro. Se enojó levemente, pues parecía que la estaban siguiendo las sombras de su desgracia. Las tomó bruscamente y se dirigió directamente al laboratorio de su padre.

Después de cruzar tres pasillos y dar una vuelta en círculos, al fin llegó a la puerta del otro laboratorio. Toco la puerta y no espero respuesta, abrió de un golpe y miró a su padre furiosa.

Lo miró por un segundo y no noto lo nervioso que este se ponía segundo a segundo. Estudió un momento las palabras que iba a decir, pues lo había pensado momentáneamente, pero esas cosas allí la hizo tomar una decisión.

-Papá… por qué estaban estas cosas en mi laboratorio?...

El hombre la miró sorprendido y trató de explicar brevemente.

-Hija, encontré esas cosas en tu nave. Pensé que serian importantes. Las deje allí para que las tengas a mano.

Bulma se entristeció realmente. Lo dejaría todo, toda su vida la dejaría allí. Por culpa de un mono espacial y vaya a saber sus intenciones. Se acercó al escritorio y dejó caer todas las cosas.

-Papá… renunció! Dijo la mujer con una mueca de dolor.

-Qué?... cómo dices hija?... Preguntó el hombre sin entender nada.

-Mi laboratorio se cierra. Ya no seré más científica…. me alejo de la corporación cápsula para siempre. Así que, te dejo aquí estas porquerías, jamás las volveré a ver.

Salió rápidamente sin mirar a su padre, no quería escuchar preguntas, simplemente no quería saber nada de nada. Se iría de su casa, buscaría algo en qué enfocarse y encontraría paz y tranquilidad, lejos.

Muy lejos de todos.

No quería saber absolutamente nada de nadie y mucho menos de cierto saiyajin que le arruinaría la vida. Fue a la cocina en donde estaba su madre y no dijo nada, se acercó a la heladera y tomo una botella de agua.

La señora Brief se asustó por un momento, pero decidió no decir nada. Bulma solo dejó la botella en la mesa y se dirigió rumbo a su laboratorio. Abrió la puerta y miró el lugar por un minuto.

Quién iba a decir que un viaje de aventuras, para buscar las esferas del dragón, terminaría convirtiendo su vida en una pesadilla. Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla. No, ya no podía seguir allí. Era lo mejor. Tomaría sus cosas, prepararía su mejor nave y se iría lejos. Trataría de vivir alguna vida serena y pacifista lejos de extraterrestres, dragones y toda cosa sin sentido. Sería una mujer normal. Buscaría un empleo en algún país y viviría relajada. Siempre sería una de las herederas de todo aquello, pero esta vez decidió tomar su propio camino, así, como hizo su hermana mayor.

Tampoco quería volver a Yamcha, o por lo menos por un tiempo, necesitaba pensar tranquila todo aquello que había ocurrido en aquel desierto. Trataría de olvidar el rostro desagradable de aquel tipo del futuro y jamás volvería siquiera a pensar en Vegeta.

Vegeta…

Con solo pensar en su nombre le daba escalofríos. Ese maldito asesino despiadado y orgulloso… como fue capaz?... como pudo… no, no quería ni pensar en eso.

"Fuiste una simple aventura de una noche… te uso y te desecho como una muñeca de trapo… eso fuiste para mi padre, un simple error de una noche…"

Las palabras de ese chico aun resonaban en su cabeza. Como pudo ser tan estúpida la Bulma del futuro en enredarse con semejante demonio?... que acaso era ciega?... o simplemente estúpida?... una noche?... y quedó embarazada de ese monstruo!... que acaso las inyecciones no sirvieron?... qué broma de mal gusto era esa… estaba asqueada. Ella no sería la diversión de nadie y jamás traería al mundo un ser tan despreciable. Se lo juro con vehemencia.

Trató de calmar su odio y trató de fijar en su mente su objetivo. Miró su escritorio y trató de despedirse de él, mañana empezaría a preparar su viaje y se marcharía para siempre. Cerró los ojos y miró el techo, pensó el daño que podría causarle a su madre la noticia, pero no se dejaría persuadir, había tomado la decisión y no volvería atrás. Pero ella no sería como su hermana, que iba cada diez años a visitarlos, ella vendría más seguido, pero no viviría más allí, no se ocuparía de la empresa ni nada. Lo sentía en el alma, pero sus padres deberían entender.

Despacio bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo, una sonrisa se aventuró al recordar cuando era niña y le había exigido a su padre un piso de color rosa. Qué demonios pasaba con ella?... un piso color rosa no era muy profesional, por suerte al crecer se dio cuenta y lo cambió por otro color.

Bulma divagaba tranquila en sus pensamientos cuando un objeto de color rojo llamó su atención. Despacio se acercó y lo tomó. No era nada del otro mundo, una simple caja de color rojo, pero qué hacía allí?, cómo había llegado?... ella no recordaba tener un objeto similar. Despacio lo sacudió y escucho como algo chocaba con la paredes del interior. Curiosa lo abrió y miró su contenido.

Nada raro parecía tener dentro, unas hojas de papel escritas, un anillo, una fotografía y unos cd viejos.

Nunca había visto algo semejante, pues estaba segura que eso no era de ella. Dejó la caja en el escritorio y tomó la fotografía. La dio vuelta y casi se desploma cuando vio la imagen. Plasmada en el papel se podía ver a Bulma y a Vegeta juntos, sentados, ella arriba de él. Vegeta con una mano en la cintura de la mujer y la otra mano tocándole la pierna, estaba sereno y tranquilo pero con su característico ceño fruncido. Ella estaba con una enorme sonrisa, se podía ver envuelta de alegría. Tenía puesto una bata blanca y una minifalda de color rojo. Su mano derecha tocando el cuello del hombre y la otra levantada en el aire, haciendo la señal de la victoria.

La habitación empezó a girar entorno a Bulma. Esa fotografía jamás fue sacada en ese tiempo, solo una persona la pudo traer consigo y sabía perfectamente quién. Bulma quedó petrificada al ver la imagen, que clase de mal chiste era ese?... cómo fue a parar esa terrible imagen a sus manos?... Miró la caja y lo recordó al instante, era la misma que había encontrado en la máquina del tiempo y descubrió la bujía rara de color verde.

No tenía dudas, era aquella caja que ese tipo puso en sus manos y ella la arrojó con odio en el desierto. Después fue a su nave y quedó en el suelo de esta.

Empezó a darse cuenta, su padre la habría visto y de seguro fue él, el que la dejó arriba del escritorio junto con todas las otras cosas, pero ella cuando entró antes no la había visto, aunque si la hallo en el piso, entendía lo que había pasado, simplemente se había caído. Y ahora ella la encontraba como una broma de mal gusto.

Dejó caer la fotografía y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir con odio. Cómo fue que esa imagen fue capturada y llegó a sus manos?. Una noche de aventura?... y estaban así, tan pegados?... que desgraciada era la vida.

Bulma tomó todas las cosas y las volvió a meter con brusquedad a la caja, pero noto algo escrito detrás de la fotografía. Con un poco de miedo la tomó y leyó lo que decía.

"MI princesa saiyajin…"

Palabras simples y sencillas. Pero algo completamente notorio, esa no era su letra.

* * *

Vegeta estaba realmente molesto por todo. Golpeó fuertemente con sus puños cerrados el escritorio mientras miraba con odio las carpetas y los planos.

Cómo era posible que su destino y su futuro estaba ligado con esa hembra ?, todo dependía de ella!, hasta para tener un supuesto heredero!, no… ni pensarlo!. Esa mujer tenía su fuerza y sus poderes en la mano!, que agonía!, una simple terrícola, vulgar y gritona!. Yendo y viniendo por todo el universo, conociendo millones de galaxia, destruyendo infinitos planetas, experimentado toda tipo de tecnología… no, su poder estaba en las manos de aquella simple terrícola.

El karma supo bien cómo hacerle pagar todas sus maldades, porque indiscutiblemente, eso era aquello que llaman karma, pues por mil veces prefería el infierno antes que está tortura!, no, esto no era el destino, esto era culpa de Kakarotto y su vida en ese maldito planeta. Todo era su culpa!, si lo hubiese matado en su momento, si no hubiera sentido piedad. Esa era una vergüenza para la raza.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su pseudo hijo.

"Yo no soy como Kakarotto… yo no cometo errores"

Bastardo… ahora entendía, se refería a su vida y por más odio que le dé, tenía razón. Por culpa de ese estúpido error, él estaba atrapado en ese estúpido planeta y en las manos de aquella vulgar mujer.

Vegeta salió de sus pensamiento cuando levantó la mirada y vio algo extraño dentro de la carpeta morada que la terrícola había recientemente tirado sobre el escritorio. Un papel de color verde claro escrito, se notaba de lejos que estaba muy viejo, a pesar que tenía algunos cortes, aun se podía leer con claridad lo que decía.

"Vegeta, tengo un regalo para ti en tu habitación… si llegas tarde, no te lo daré…."

El saiyajin abrió sus ojos bruscamente. Si bien estaba aprendiendo a leer la letra de los terrícolas a la fuerza para entender aquella nave que se había llevado hace pocos meses, pudo entender perfectamente lo que estaba escrito, el mensaje no tenía ninguna dificultad, salvo por la letra que era horrible. Al hombre se le pasaron un millón de cosas por las cabeza, pero tenía una sospecha en la mente. Levantó la mirada y lentamente miró al científico, y le mostró la nota.

-Dígame… sabe quién escribió esto?... Dijo mostrando en su rostro una duda y mucho nerviosismo.

El hombre se acercó y miró fijamente el papel.

-Pues… esa letra tan peculiar la tiene una sola persona…

Vegeta no quiso escuchar, ya sabía perfectamente quién escribió esa nota, pero dudaba muchísimo que la mujer de ese tiempo le tenga un regalo. Eso quería decir que esa nota la había escrito la terrícola del futuro para su otro yo…

El orgulloso guerrero quedó en silencio por un instante. Eso quería decir que las dos personalidades del futuro no se llevaban tan mal, y al parecer la mujer gritona le daba regalos. Pero qué manera de comunicarse era esa?... porque simplemente no le decía lo que tenía o se lo daba directamente?, por qué la necesidad de dejar un mensaje escrito?... Además, por qué estaba en la carpeta?... era un recuerdo?, un aviso?.

Vegeta tomó el papel y lo arrugó fuertemente. Su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

El padre de Bulma lo miró y sin entender mucho, trató de sacar algunas conclusiones.

-Si Bulma te quiere dar un regalo, deberías aceptarlo, quizás así siga trabajando. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… tú llegaste está mañana, aún no tienes una habitación… -Dijo dudoso mientras apoyaba su mano en el mentón en señal de duda- A menos que ya te haya preparado una y no nos avisó…

Vegeta miró al hombre dudoso, claro él no le había comentado nada acerca del supuesto futuro de él y de su hija, por ende no sabía tampoco que la mujer estaba furiosa y tampoco se había tomado la molestia de explicarle. El hombre estaba sacando sus conclusiones solo. El saiyajin estaba ofuscado y trató de evitar que siga pensando o imaginaria algo que no debía.

-No, no lo escribió su hija… bueno sí lo hizo… pero no esta…

El científico lo miró fijo, estaba completamente seguro que era la letra de camionero de su pequeña.

-Que dices Vegeta?... esta es la letra de Bulma, no tengo la más mínima duda de eso. Solo ella tiene esa letra tan… peculiar.

-Si, lo se. Pero no lo hizo la de este tiempo, si no la del futuro.

El hombre miró a los ojos de Vegeta y brevemente se imaginó lo que estaba pasando, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Trató de evitar alguna confusión y solo sonrió a Vegeta calmadamente.

-Bueno… si tu lo dices, lo dejaremos así.

Vegeta suspiró aliviado, lo último que quería en ese momento era confundir al anciano con alguna verdad de la cual ni él estaba preparado para admitir.

El científico siguió mirando detenidamente a Vegeta y trató de cambiar el tema.

-Oye hijo, aun estas con esa ropa que te dio Bulma hoy a la mañana cuando llegaste!, no quieres bañarte y cambiarte?, luego puedes comer lo que quieras, le diré a mi esposa….

-No!. Dijo apresurado.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba un cambio de vestuario. Bañarse era lo que más anhelaba y comida…. se moría de hambre. Pero no,él ya no era huésped del lugar y la mujer gritona lo había dejado bien en claro.

"Te juro que envenenare su comida…"

Ni loco comería algo en esa casa, no podía. Miró al hombre que tenía enfrente y trató de ser lo más sincero posible.

-Su hija está furiosa conmigo, no quiere que me acerque aquí y tiene razón. Por cuestiones privadas…. -Titubeó por un momento -Realmente quiero que construya la cámara de gravedad, y no quiero hacer nada insensato que pueda enfurecerla más.

El padre de Bulma cerró sus conclusiones con esa oración. Así y todo no le dejaría ver a Vegeta que ya tenía una hipótesis bastante concreta con lo que ocurría. Sin más trató de que se relaje y trató de convencerlo.

-Hijo, ella no tiene porque enterarse que estás aquí. La casa es enorme y de aquí que se cuenta de tu presencia, ya habrán llegado los androides. Anda, quédate aquí en mi laboratorio. Ella pocas veces viene por aquí.

Vegeta lo miró con curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Cómo?... y por qué haría una cosa así?, por que engañaría a su propia hija cubriendo a alguien que la hizo enojar?.

-Vegeta, mi hija se enoja por todo siempre, y yo no podría dejarte en la calle simplemente, yo no soy así. Mi niña tampoco, ya veras, dale tiempo, se le pasara. Bulma es la mujer más noble que existe, si está enojada, se le pasara y volverá a su trabajo y de seguro construirá esa cámara de gravedad. Dale tiempo!

-Lo dudo… -Vegeta estaba convencido de eso, Bulma se había enterado que entre ellos hubo algo "sexual" y que habían tenido una cría en el futuro y eso simplemente hacía que la mujer lo odiara, no, nunca dejaría de estar furiosa. Simplemente jamás se le pasaría.

Trató de pensar en la propuesta del científico. Levantó la mirada y vio el laboratorio. Era amplio, tenía un sillón que parecía cómodo, un baño privado que por lo que se dio cuenta, había una ducha caliente, y eso era lo más tentador. El único detalle era su entrenamiento y la comida.

Como si el hombre pudiera leerle la mente le habló sereno.

-Los robots que están allí en la esquina, son domésticos, solo le das una orden y la cumplen. Si quieres comer, solo los programas y ellos te traerán todo lo que quieras. Solo trata de hacerlo cuando Bulma no esté cerca, yo se que será fácil para ti hacerlo.

El saiyajin asintió con la cabeza, dejando en evidencia que su respuesta era afirmativa. El se quedaría allí .Pero faltaba el último detalle: su entrenamiento.

-Necesito seguir con mi entrenamiento. Con o sin la cámara de gravedad de 5000 g, necesito volverme más fuerte como sea. Mi objetivo es convertirme en super saiyajin!

El científico le dio la espalda, se acercó a su escritorio, abrió su cajón y sacó una cápsula.

-Mira hijo. Está es una cámara de gravedad que hice yo para Goku. Su límite de poder es de 100 g y su resistencia es satisfactoria. Se que es desilusionante, pero te ayudará hasta que mi pequeña se decida y construya la otra.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, qué clase de maldición era esa?, siempre tenía que depender de el humor de esa mujer?... que acaso su otro yo del futuro estaba loco, ciego o simplemente era estúpido?!, como se pudo enredar con aquella hembra molesta y grosera. Simplemente no lo entendía.

El científico siguió hablando.

-Harás esto hijo, saldrás por la ventana de la derecha siempre. Es la única ventana que se encuentra alejada de la habitación de mi hija. Tomarás la cámara encapsulada y te irás a entrenar con ella lejos de aquí. Cuando termines, simplemente la vuelves a encapsular y vuelves volando, siempre debes fijarte detenidamente que Bulma no esté cerca.

Vegeta seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra sin interrumpir y escuchando todos los detalles.

-Cuando llegues, simplemente la guardas y ya está. Mi laboratorio no tiene código de acceso, pero se lo incorporare mañana sin falta, así nadie puede entrar sin que antes tu lo sepas.

El Sr. Brief se acercó a otro escritorio y tomó algunas cosas.

-Necesitarás ropa seguramente, yo no se mucho de eso, pero le diré a mi esposa que se encargue.

-Un momento!, deténgase!... su esposa?.. la mujer rubia?

-Sí hijo, la misma.

-No, no!, ella fue advertida por la terrícola!, le dijo que no podía estar aquí!, si ella se entera le contara a la mujer gritona!

-Cálmate Vegeta, mi esposa te aprecia mucho, jamás le diría a mi hija "gritona" que estás aquí. Creerme, ella será nuestra fiel cómplice hasta que a Bulma se le pase. Lo prometo.

Vegeta lo dudo muchísimo, primero esa mujer lo exasperaba y segundo, creía que estaba del lado de su hija. Pero el hombre que estaba allí parado se estaba tomando muchas molestias por un desconocido y tenía que admitir que le inspiraba total confianza. Sin estar muy seguro asintió con la cabeza. El hombre sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro del saiyajin.

-Perfecto, todo está claro entonces. Te dejo para que te bañes y mientras le diré a mi mujer lo que ocurrirá en estos días, así tiene tu ropa lista, seguramente te querrá llenar de comida, pero creo que la recibirás sin problema.

El científico se acercó a la puerta.

-Ya es de noche, deberías descansar. Yo iré al cuarto de mi hija para tratar de hablar con ella. No será fácil Vegeta, pero hare lo que pueda.

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Eso sí… si yo fracaso, será tu turno. Algún día la tendrás que enfrentar y aclarar las cosas. De lo contrario, las cosa no tomaran su curso natural.

Con esa última frase, salió de su laboratorio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Vegeta no entendió muy bien lo último que el científico quiso decir, pero no le dio importancia. Él no se acercaría a esa mujer por nada y menos para poder convencerla. Se acercó al baño, abrió la puerta y su rostro se iluminó. Una bañera!... ese era sin duda el regalo de los dioses que le habían enviado por pasar un día terrible. Decidió que era hora de sumergirse en el mejor invento universal. Entró rápidamente, comenzó a tocar los botones hasta dar con uno que expulsaba agua caliente y se acumulaba rápidamente en el cubo enorme de mármol. Se despojo de esos atuendos indignos y despacio se adentro hacía la calma misma, se acostó levemente en aquel recinto y sin previo aviso sus ojos se cerraron, verdaderamente estaba cansadísimo y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel privilegio que le había sido otorgado, dejando atrás por un breve momento toda la información que su cerebro había recibido durante el día.

* * *

Bulma estaba totalmente confundida. Había encontrado sin duda un recuerdo de la Bulma del futuro, era obvio que esa foto no le pertenecía a nadie más. Pensó por un momento por qué esa mujer tenía guardado eso y lo que concluyó fue espantosamente doloroso.

Su yo del futuro se había enamorado de ese mono asqueroso.

No podía imaginar porque otra razón ella conservaría un recuerdo semejante de alguien que la uso solo por una noche. Era un espanto, esa mujer debió sufrir hasta el último minutos de su vida. No, ese no sería su futuro, jamás lo permitiría.

Tomó la fotografía y la metió rápidamente en la caja, cerró esta y estaba a punto de tirarla en la basura cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y le dio acceso a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Frunció el ceño al ver a su padre entrar al lugar, pues era obvio que había ido allí para hablar de lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

Si bien ella ya había tomado una decisión, aún no estaba lista para enfrentar a sus padres, pero era obvio, su terco progenitor ahí estaba para enfrentarla. No podía negarlo, ella digna hija de ese hombre.

-Papá… no quiero hablar contigo. Lo que te dije es una decisión tomada. Me iré lejos, igual que hizo Tights

El hombre sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a su hija.

-Ah mi pequeña Bulma!, qué es eso tan hermoso que tienes que te hace única?... eres brillante!, un ser superior!, tienes la mente más brutal que existe!

Bulma bajó la mirada y se sonrojo un poco. Su padre siempre le decía esas cosas. En realidad no era el único. Su hermana mayor y su madre estaban todo el tiempo halagando su mente y eso a veces la ponía un poco nerviosa. Trató de despejar su cabeza y volvió a mirar a su padre. Este le sonrió.

-Cuando tenías 16 años te fuiste lejos para cumplir tus sueños. Jamás nos interpusimos en tus metas mi niña… eres libre!, siempre lo fuiste! Y siempre lo serás.

Bulma tomó asiento y miró a su padre profundamente que acercaba otra silla y se sentaba justo enfrente de ella.

El hombre continuó.

-Sabes, cuando tu hermana se fue, tu también te querías ir, junto con ella, pero no lo hiciste. Porque simplemente no podías estar lejos de tu hogar, de tu laboratorio, de nosotros. Jamás lo dijiste, pero tu madre lo sabía y me lo dijo. Jamás quisimos molestarte ni darte ninguna complicación extra. Pero aun así, tu sola te pusiste en tus hombros la corporación cápsula y te dedicaste a mostrarle al mundo lo magnífica que eres.

-Papá…

-Hija, eres mi orgullo!, una de las mejores cosas que he hecho!. Sabes, ser padre es eso… hacer algo idéntico a ti… pero mejorado. Ojala algún día lo sepas…

Bulma no respondió a eso. Bastante frustrada se había sentido al saber lo que sería su único "vástago". Su padre continuó.

-Hija… no se porque estas tan enojada, ni porque quieres dejar tu vida de científica. Pero sea cual sea ese motivo, yo se que se te pasara.

-Papá… tu no entiendes…

-No hija, no entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, yo solo sé que si la ciencia te pierde, perderá una mente brillante. Eres libre, siempre lo serás, pero piensa por favor muy bien la decisión que tomaste.

Bulma miró a su padre con una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Él no lo entendía y por más que le explique, no le daría su apoyo. Lo miró y sintió como la mano de su progenitor se apoderaba de su mejilla.

-Solo piénsalo hija. Sea cual sea tu decisión siempre te apoyaremos.

El Sr. Brief se levantó suavemente y se acercó a la puerta. Se detuvo un segundo y sin darse vuelta le dijo a su hija.

-Tu eres Bulma Brief… la mujer más inteligente del mundo… la que no huye con nada, la que no le teme a nadie… y menos a un saiyajin…

Dicho eso, salió de laboratorio dejando a su hija con los ojos abiertos y con una gran incógnita.


	8. Simple curiosidad

**N/A: Hola, pido disculpas por el retraso. La verdad intento actualizar lo mas que pueda, pero a veces no tengo tiempo. La promesa es que cada lunes voy a tratar de subir de dos cap. por día.**

 **Kami: Gracias por seguir el fic, me pondré a actualizar los lunes, lo prometo!. Espero que te siga gustando!. Con respeto a tu comentario, es verdad, acá se presenta un Trunks muy duro y casi peor que Vegeta, pero la verdad es que era la idea principal, ya que el sabe que si se pone todo dulce, Vegeta lo odiaría, pero Bulma no, al contrario, lo querría. En cambio su plan era hacer que la madre lo odiara, porque pensó que nada cambiaria los sentimientos de Vegete(si es que tiene o los puede demostrar). (este muchacho no conoce a sus padres realmente!, jajá) Incluso, Trunks se sintió un poco culpable por como actuó, pero tiene tanto dolor que no le importo. Igualmente, ya veremos que pasa en los prox cap. Espero no decepcionar...**

 **Bueno, los dejo con otro cap., espero que les guste tanto cono me gusto a mi escribirlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Simple curiosidad.

Vegeta realmente estaba relajado, estaba experimentando uno de sus placeres más grande, después de la lucha, bañarse.

Simplemente le agradaba desde pequeño, pues siempre se considero un hombre limpio y estar dentro de una bañera llena de agua y descansar era sublime.

Lentamente sintió como el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, podría calentarla con un poco de ki, pero realmente su estómago se lo impidió.

Ahí estaba, otro placer exquisito, comer.

Decidió que era hora de cenar, así que se levantó despacio de la bañera donde se había relajado muchísimo. Salió de ella y comenzó a secarse. Noto que no tenía ropa, pues por nada del mundo volvería a ponerse esos atuendos tan espantosos, además que estaban todos rotos y sucios.

Si querer su mente lo llevó a un recuerdo de lo sucedido en aquel día pero más temprano, pues recordó brevemente cómo su "hijo" lo tomaba fuertemente de la pierna y lo hacía volar por los aires, estrellándolo contra el piso.

Maldito bastardo… era demasiado fuerte.

No había duda, ese muchacho era su hijo, tenía un linaje sublime. Una extraña combinación suya y …

Se odio mentalmente por volver a pensar en esa mujer grosera. Simplemente a cada minutos, la odiaba más. Ella tenía su destino en las manos y merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Tomó la toalla que estaba sobre una mesita en la parte izquierda del baño, cerca del retrete y cubrió de la cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, dejando ver sus enormes cicatrices, que ahora estaban cubiertas por finas gotas que se escurría de su cabello.

No se preocupo en secarse, pero sí cubrir su desnudez.

Un dato curioso llegó a su mente, quizás su otro yo del futuro tomó muy enserio las palabras de la humana y andaba por ahí desnudo. Que estupidez tan grande, su "yo del futuro", seguía siendo él… aunque le convenía que fuera un desconocido, para así no admitir jamás que le interesaba la mujer gritona.

Vegeta liberó un gruñido enojado, otra vez pensando en esa idiota y espantosa terrícola.

Decidió salir del baño rápido y miró fijamente aquella habitación. Quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño regalo que había allí. Ropa limpia sobre el sofá cama y comida caliente sobre el escritorio. Al parecer el científico le había dicho al fin a su loca esposa que él estaba allí y la mujer decidió ser la cómplice del asunto. Pensó un segundo en que momento había entrado y dejado todo eso allí, pues jamás sintió la presencia de aquella señora. Trató de ignorar la cuestión y se dejó llevar por el delicioso aroma que penetró directamente en sus fosas nasales.

Se acercó lentamente hacía el escritorio y vio una inmensa bandeja de plata llena de deliciosos manjares, no sabía bien si de sabor lo eran, pero en aroma, simplemente parecían deliciosos.

Vegeta se sentó en el escritorio, pero antes recordó un pequeño detalle, si la mujer loca estuvo allí y había dejado todo eso, era porque la puerta se encontraba sin seguro ni protección y podía ser violada en cualquier momento. Se levantó nuevamente, se acercó a aquel objeto vertical de acero y lo inspeccionó detalladamente. Vio como en el picaporte había una pequeña llavecita y la dio vuelta, luego de un minuto y de haber comprobado que está no se podía abrir tan fácil, decidió retomar su acción anterior.

Volvió a posicionarse frente al banquete y comenzó a comer como si fuera la primera comida en meses. Pues simplemente lo era. Hacía pocas horas que había llegado de su viaje con el fin de encontrar a Kakarotto y hacía semanas que se había quedado sin alimentos. Luego al llegar casi que no pudo probar bocados, porque en el momento que lo quiso hacer, Freezer lo había perturbado con su llegada. Luego se fue ,pasaron… cosas… y fue tarde al llegar allí y escuchar lo del veneno en su comida.

Se detuvo en el acto al recordar eso. Maldita sea, si la otra mujer sabía que él estaba allí y había cumplido con su promesa, simplemente estaba muerto. Pero tenía tanta hambre que no quería parar de comer. Decidió confiar en el científico y dejó de pensar en las posibilidades de morir indignamente con comida envenenada. Además ya era tarde, la comida estaba desapareciendo lentamente y él simplemente no quería parar. Pensó lamentarse más tarde, si era necesario.

Terminó al fin de engullir cada pieza de alimento que le había sido otorgada y corrió las cosas del lugar. Vio allí en ese momento la carpeta morada y se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Hacía unas horas atrás había encontrado un papel muy dudoso asomarse de aquel lugar y cuando lo leyó, simplemente no le gusto. Temía que si abría la carpeta se encontraría con alguna cosa similar y simplemente no quería saber absolutamente nada de las debilidades frustrante de "su yo del futuro". Se levantó sin más de su asiento y noto como su cuerpo se había secado solo, así que se acercó al sofá y miró detenidamente la ropa que había allí.

No era muy digna de él tampoco, pero por lo menos esta no tenían colores raros, así que decidió que si la iba a usar. Eran simples, una camiseta de color blanca que cubrían sus brazos, un pantalón de color marrón y unos zapatos espantosos e incómodos de color azul, estos fueron descartados, no usaría ningún calzado terrícola, pues no estaba acostumbrado y preferiría estar descalzo. No tenía ropa interior, eso le pareció extraño, la mujer rubia no había dejado ninguno allí, ignoro el faltante de prenda y se recostó tranquilo sobre el sillón. No iba a dormir, pues lo había hecho bastante en la bañera minutos atrás, pero si quería descansar. Olvidar por un minuto lo que había pasado, aunque era imposible, era todo lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. No se regaño esta vez, pues no había pasado ni un día de todo aquello, no era lejano, estaba todo fresco y era obvio que lo iba a rememorar una y otra vez. Trató de pensar en Kakarotto y en como lo había desafiado. El maldito le insinuó que él quería huir como un cobarde y que lo haría por una estúpida terrícola. Como lo odio en ese momento, cómo se atrevía siquiera a mencionar algo así. Si algo le faltaba para odiar más al tercera clase, pues ahí estaba otra razón más.

Trató de desviar su atención y miró nuevamente aquel laboratorio lleno de máquinas raras y papeles revueltos. Se preguntó si todos los científicos de ese planeta tenían sus lugares de trabajo tan desordenados. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a una de las máquinas, la inspeccionó detenidamente, no era muy común, tenía una color naranja llamativo y era casi de su tamaño, tenía una pequeña puertita en el centro y todo lo de su interior estaba oculto. Divisó un botón rojo y otro azul, decidió apretar el azul y para su sorpresa, la puertita se abrió dejando ver un recipiente color blanco de material plástico y con un leve movimiento este se llenó de una especie de líquido transparente. Lo entendió en el momento, esa máquina tenía bebidas y que bien le caería una, ya que había comido sin parar y no había ingerido ningún líquido. Tomó el pequeño vaso, lo llevó a su boca y bebió despacio aquel contenido. Era agua, simple y deliciosa agua.

Su curiosidad pudo más y esta vez apretó el botón rojo, noto como la compuerta se volvía abrir y volvió a sacar otro recipiente, pero esta vez el líquido expulsado era de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, estaba caliente y tenía un peculiar aroma. Lo tomó también y lo probo, no tenía idea que era, pero su sabor lo complació. Dejó el primer vaso vacío apoyado en la parte superior de la máquina y tomó el segundo. Volvió a caminar y continuó el recorrido investigativo de aquel lugar. Era amplio y con luces opacas. No había algo que llamara su atención. Decidió no tocar otra máquina por las dudas. Tenía miedo de romper algo o que algún ruido alertara a la mujer grosera que sentía cerca de allí. Decidió volver a sentarse en la silla del escritorio con su nueva adquisición caliente y volvió a mirar la carpeta morada.

Que odio tenía por dentro, pues le entró una curiosidad inmensa. Quería saber que había allí, lo estaba matando por dentro la intriga. Dejó el vaso con la bebida cerca y apoyó una mano sobre el escritorio, volteo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y de a poco acercaba su mano hacia aquellos papeles. De golpe su mano se choco con algo sólido. Abrió un ojo y vio como su extremidad tomaba la carpeta, se rindió al fin y la abrió de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa y dolor al ver unos dibujos que había reconocido, su deseada cámara de gravedad de 5000 g.

* * *

Las lágrimas cayeron solas. Realmente ese último comentario de su padre le había dolido. No tenía idea de cómo su progenitor sabía lo que pasaba entre ella y Vegeta, o mejor dicho lo que jamás pasaría, pero le dijo las palabras claves para hacerla temblar de furia.

Que se creía ese mono estúpido para hacer que ella huyera de su casa corriendo, renunciando a todo lo que realmente amaba?

No, no era justo, ella no le tenía miedo a nada, y menos a un saiyajin. Se había decidido ir y se quería convencer que era por su bien, pero no,era una vil mentira. Ella estaba huyendo de un futuro que podía detener estando en donde sea. No, no podía dejar su vida, su familia, su laboratorio, todo lo que amaba. No podía, no quería, no debía.

Enojada totalmente se paró de golpe de la silla, su padre tenía razón, ella era Bulma Brief. La loca que se fue cuando apenas tenía 16 años detras de un deseo… la mujer divertida que se había enfrentado a miles de aventuras, monos gigante,lagartijas asesinas, jóvenes del futuro… Ella había visto todo y sabía que vería más. Nada lo echaría a perder.

Bulma se sintió segura, ella era la dueña de su destino y ella escribiría con su mano su futuro. No tendría nada con un mono asesino y mucho menos un hijo.

Estaba apunto de salir de su laboratorio y tomar el cursor hacia su cuarto cuando miró de nuevo la caja.

Maldita caja roja. La abrió de nuevo y la cerró segundos después. Se gruño así misma y la dejó donde estaba, sobre la mesa. Dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar apagando la luz tras ella.

Pasaron exactamente diez segundos y la puerta se volvió a abrir, Bulma miró hacía el escritorio, ahora en penumbras. Miró fijamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Otros diez segundo y volvió a entrar diciendo groserías y maldiciendo su estúpida curiosidad. Tomó la caja y se volvió a marchar, pero esta vez sí a su cuarto.

Subió las escaleras rápido con temor de cruzarse con alguien y corrió literalmente a su habitación. Cerró la puerta despacio al entrar y suspiro fuertemente. Parecía una ladrona que acaba de cometer un delito imperdonable. Se volvió a enojar con ella misma, se acercó a su mesa de noche, dejó la tonta caja y se dirigió al baño. Era hora de una buena ducha y tratar de olvidar todo lo que pasaba.

Se sacó su vestido naranja y lo dejó tirado en el suelo, se despojó de su ropa interior y se metió rápidamente a su baño.

Un minuto después salió, tomó la caja, la abrió, busco la fotografía, la tomó, cerró la caja y se metió en el baño nuevamente.

Lleno la bañera de agua y sales que se hicieron espumas de colores rosadas y celestes y despacio se introdujo en ella.

Primero se sumergió, lavó su cuerpo lentamente hasta que no aguanto más y dejó todo la tarea y tomó de nuevo la fotografía que segundos antes la había apoyado sobre la mesita pequeña que se encontraba a lado de su bañera.

La miró detenidamente, era una fotografía instantánea. Curioso que viniendo del futuro y creyendo que habría una tecnología más avanzada, aún sacaban las fotos con esa clase de cámaras.

Intento ver los detalles, el lugar que estaba en el fondo de los protagonistas de la imagen. No parecía nada extraño. Por lo poco que había, noto que estaban en su laboratorio. Le molestaba el hecho que la mujer estaba sentada muy agradable en la piernas del mono y que este la sostenía como si fuera de su propiedad.

Asco, no podía sentir otra cosas. Se indignó al imaginar que clase de engaño podría haber llegado a utilizar el saiyajin para tenerla tan sonriente sobre él y con qué fin la mantenía engañada. Por qué no había otra explicación para lo que se podía ver, era evidente que él estaba fingiendo algo con algún propósito. Luego unas palabras resonaron en su memoria.

"Está bujía es una pieza fundamental en una cámara de gravedad que espero que no, pero puede que construyas dentro de un año, sin esto, la cámara no servirá, como se usa?, ni idea, solo mi madre lo sabía. En la carpeta morada dice paso a paso cómo fue creándola."...

"-Si Vegeta, ella es la única que puede hacer que te conviertas en super saiyajin y así superar a Kakarotto… pero el precio será muy alto!..."

Bulma se sentó de golpe, ya sabía la respuesta. El maldito mono la enamoró para que ella construyera una cámara de gravedad poderosa….

"Maldito prostituto"...

Ahora entendía un poco y trató de unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Ella construiría esa cosa, y él solo se aseguró que trabajará duramente. Estaba dispuesto a todo, porque al parecer con esa máquina él se convertiría en super saiyajin… estuvo dispuesto a todo… hasta…. NO!

Eso no pasará jamás!, nunca en la vida permitirá que algo así pase. Construir una cámara de gravedad?... jamás!, nunca haría eso y no permitiría que ese tipo se acerque por nada del mundo a ella y nunca escucharía una sola palabra que salga de sus labios.

Con solo pensar en eso un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Giró la fotografía y vio la letra extraña y lo que decía.

"Mi princesa saiyajin…"

"Maldito…. y qué estúpida fue "mi yo del futuro" al creerte…. Eso a mi no me pasará, jamás… No construiré nada… nunca."

Bulma dejó caer la fotografía fuera de la bañera y la dejó en el suelo. Se levantó de inmediato, seco su cuerpo y se fue a la cama. Lo único que quería era cerrar sus ojos y que termine de una maldita vez aquel caótico día. Al día siguiente vería cómo solucionar algunas cosas, pero por el momento quería dormir y nada más.

* * *

Vegeta pasaba las hojas despacio de la carpeta y miraba detenidamente cada dibujo, pues la letra realmente no era muy legible y para complicarlo decían cosas completamente desconocidas y concluyó que era terminología científica.

"Excelente combinación mujer tonta, letra espantosa con cosas de ciencias… tu si que sabes cómo empeorar las cosas…"

Rio de lado, pues le causó gracia su íntimo comentario. Siguió dando vueltas las páginas, la mujer tenía una letra espantosa pero todo estaba bien ordenado. Las páginas tenían todas números y estaban con un marcador cada una y algunos papeles tenían colores. Los dibujos era muy claros, no había duda que la terrícola era una despistada en todo, menos en su trabajo.

Por más que quiso entender más no pudo, se rindió a la tarea. No comprendía que eran los enunciados, y dudaba que si llegara a salir a buscar un científico en el universo, alguien podría llegar a comprender por más que esté tan bien explicado.

Quiso dejar la carpeta por un instante y antes de cerrarla algo le llamó la atención. Dentro de la carpeta, en la solapa de adelante, había un mini bolsillo escondido, pero estaba abultado, había unas notas escritas en papeles de color verde.

Enseguida vino a su mente la imagen del papel que había visto anteriormente y supo enseguida que podría llegar a ser eso. Pero no podía darlo por hecho, quizás lo otro era solo un pequeño mensaje y estas notitas eran otra cosa.

Se aventuró a tomar una, tenía muchas letras distintas y se alarmó cuando vio que la suya, la que estaba practicando, estaba en ella, la sacó de su escondite y leyó despacio y en silencio:

B: "Estoy enojada contigo… no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra…"

V: "No me interesa hablar contigo mientras te pueda fornicar tranquilo… es más… prefiero que estés enojada… y que no digas ninguna palabra"

B: "Mientras lees esto y pierdes el tiempo, estoy arriba en tu cuarto… enojada… y desnuda!"

Vegeta simplemente dejó caer la nota en silencio. No quería, no podía… simplemente quedó sentado mirando la nada misma. Tomó la carpeta y la cerró de golpe dejando tirado el papel en el suelo, lo cual ni siquiera había notado que había caído.

Se levantó, apagó la luz y se fue directamente al sofá. Miró la ventana sin pensar en nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

Leyó demasiado… descubrió mucho más de lo que creía que iba a soportar. Cerró sus ojos, pero no durmió en toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente. Había tenido una noche tremendamente mala, y casi no pudo dormir.

Intento imaginar un millón de cosas, pero no obtenía resultados. Hasta que al fin el cansancio se apoderó de ella y la venció. Pero no pudo dormir tranquila, ya que había tenido una pesadilla con el joven del futuro y con el mono saiyajin.

Despacio se incorporó de mala gana, se levantó, se puso su bata y se dirigió al baño. Lavó su rostro y sus dientes y luego de su rutina de perfumes y crema, salió para vestirse.

Busco frenéticamente un vestido negro en especial, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Ofuscada, salió de su cuarto a buscar a su madre, está se encontraba en la cocina preparando una llamativa cantidad de comida.

-Mamá…

La Sra. Brief pego un leve grito al escuchar a su hija tras ella.

-Ah…. hija!, que susto me diste por dios!

Bulma la miró intrigada.

-Mamá porque estás haciendo tanta comida?... acaso tenemos visitas?...

La mujer sonrió nerviosa.

-Eh…. no, es que quería probar una nueva receta y me equivoque con las proporciones… eso es todo.

Bulma miró detenidamente a su progenitora, pero no le dio importancia, ya que no era la primera vez que la mujer hacía comida en exceso por una confusión de cálculos.

-Bueno, no importa. Sabes dónde está mi vestido negro?, el que me regaló Yamcha para nuestro aniversario.

-Si hija, lo lave está mañana. Está colgado en la soga, quizás ya se secó. Por qué no te fijas?

-Está bien. Gracias mamá, iré por él.

Bulma salió de la cocina y después de atravesar un largo pasillo, se encontraba en el exterior de su casa, en el jardín acercó a unas sogas donde había unas sábanas y vio su vestido, pero noto otra prenda peculiar.

El traje de Vegeta.

Bulma explotó de furia. Que demonios hace eso cerca de su ropa?..., lo recordó un minutos después, pues ella misma la había puesto a lavar el día anterior cuando el guerrero había llegado a su casa.

Lo tomó con desprecio y fue corriendo a la cocina a enfrentar a su madre, pero está ya no estaba. Decidió así ir al laboratorio de su padre y comunicarle a él que no quería ver nada de esas cosas y dejarle bien en claro algunas cuestiones.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia aquel lugar, que no sabía, tenía de inquilino a cierto saiyajin.

* * *

Vegeta no tuvo ningún despertar, pues simplemente él no había podido dormir. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a aquella nota que había leído la noche anterior.

Intento no hacerlo, pero no pudo sacar algunas conclusiones.

Al parecer su "yo del futuro", había tenido una aventura bastante vulgar con aquella mujer. Pensó que quizás era una estrategia para hacerla trabajar, pero… caería tan bajo?... acaso no es el mismo hombre con el mismo orgullo y los l mismos principio?...

No entendía cómo había pasado aquello. La mujer gritona se dejaba tratar como una mujerzuela y encima lo desafiaba.

B: "Mientras lees esto y pierdes el tiempo, estoy arriba en tu cuarto… enojada… y desnuda!"

Ella aprobaba el trato y para peor, lo invitaba a más. No podía dejar de pensar en esa maldita nota. Sabía que era su culpa, no debió tocar esa carpeta, pero no podía aguantar. Trató de pensar en otra cosa y se decidió que como ya estaba amaneciendo, se levantaría. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se aseo como era debido. Salió despacio y le quitó la llave a la puerta. Iba a salir, pero en ese instante que quiso abrir la puerta, está se abrió despacio. El corazón de Vegeta se detuvo un instante, pero sé tranquilo al ver al científico entrando al lugar.

-Buen día hijo!, dormiste bien?

El guerrero se puso azul de repente. Quería asesinar al hombre.

-Maldición!, cómo hace una cosa como esta?, está loco?

-Disculpa… que hice?

-Nada, no importa!

Vegeta le dio la espalda al hombre y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. El científico se acercó y miró la carpeta y las demás cosas en su escritorio.

-Le diste un vistazo a la carpeta?

El guerrero no volteo, pues el rojo intenso de su rostro iba a delatar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Disfrazó su nerviosismo con un "hmp" y siguió mirando el exterior.

El científico tomó la carpeta entre sus manos, se acercó a su máquina de bebidas y apretó el botón rojo. Tomó su vaso con café, mientras seguía leyendo los escritos. Vegeta se dio la vuelta despacio y observo sus movimientos detalladamente.

El hombre no miró a Vegeta, pero decidió tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Si estás así porque pensaste que era mi hija, pues puedes quedarte tranquilo. Mi niña es muy dormilona y no se despierta hasta tarde.

Vegeta volvió a quedar en silencio. Lo miró de nuevo y se dio cuanta las expresiones del tipo, eran casi todas de sorpresa y de admiración. Pues al parecer la mujer del futuro si trabajaba y lo hacía muy bien.

El guerrero se acercó y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Es muy complicado?...

El científico lo miró y no le pudo mentir.

-Demasiado!... solo Bulma lo entendería. Así que habrá que esperar.

-Ah!... eso no pasara… esa mujer no lo va hacer…

El científico le sonrió y dijo confiado.

-Quieres apostar?...

Vegeta volvió a mirar la ventana, no, no quería apostar, no quería tentar más a la suerte. Simplemente sabía que la mujer no accedería a tal cosa.

El científico lo estudio y cambió la conversación.

-Tienes hambre?...

El gruñido de su estómago lo dejó en total evidencia. No tenía hambre, estaba famélico.

-Ja ja, mi esposa ya está haciendo el desayuno. Así que no te preocupes. Por cierto, te gusto la comida de anoche?, mi mujer envió a los robots para que te la traigan junto con la ropa. Le hubiese gustado venir ella, pero le dije que era mejor no molestarte.

Vegeta comprendió porque no había sentido la presencia de la mujer rubia. En ese momento se acordó y busco la bandeja de plata y la dejó a la vista junto con los platos sucios. No dijo nada pero el mensaje estaba claro.

-Ya veo… De veras te lo comiste tú solo?... ja ja, que apetito tiene ustedes los saiyajin!

En ese momento, la puerta sonó despacio y una suave voz se escuchó del otro lado. El científico se apresuró a abrirla y vio a su esposa con una bandeja de comida.

Este sonrió y miró a Vegeta.

-Justo lo que necesitabas.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente y se metió rápido al laboratorio. Dejó la comida en el escritorio y tomó la bandeja de la noche anterior. Saludó amablemente y se estaba retirando cuando algo alertó al saiyajin.

Rápidamente corrió a esconderse detrás de la máquina de bebidas como lo había hecho la noche anterior y pudo verla a ella entrar furiosa y con algo en la mano.

Los padres de Bulma miraron a la chica entrar enojada.

-Hija… qué pasa?, por qué estás así ahora?

-Mamá!, qué demonios hacía esto en la soga de la ropa?

Dijo la peli azul con la ropa de Vegeta en la mano. La rubia lo miró y dijo encantada.

-Hija, eso estaba en la lavadora, y como ya se había terminado de lavar, solo la tendí para que se seque.

La vena de Bulma estaba que explotaba.

-Quiero esto fuera de mi casa y lejos mío!, se entendió?, aquí nadie lava nada del mono descerebrado ese, y si llega a venir a buscarla, le dicen que yo misma la prendí fuego!

Vegeta tenía una vena más grande. Que se pensaba esa mujer vulgar que era!?, quería quemar su ropa, entonces él le rompería su cuello y así estarían a mano.

Fue el científico el que trató de calmarla.

-Hija no te pongas así, es solo un traje!

"Solo un traje?... a él también lo mataré!" -Pensó Vegeta mientras escuchaba aquella discusión acerca de su vestimenta.

-No, es el traje de ese estúpido extraterrestre!, no quiero nada de esto en mi casa!

La madre de Bulma se acercó y tocó su frente.

-Hija, deja los gritos, te saldrán arrugas! -La mujer rio divertida -Bueno, te dejo con papá para que charlen, yo debo hacer cosas.

El científico se acercó a su hija cuando vio a su esposa salir del laboratorio. La tomó del mentón y le dijo suavemente.

-Ya?... ya te paso el enojo?... tan bonita mi niña brillante.

Bulma se alejó bruscamente y tiró la ropa al suelo.

-Quiero esa porquería lejos de aquí papá!, y esa que está en tus manos también! -Dijo la mujer mientras observaba la carpeta que su padre tenía en la mano.

-Pero hija esto es realmente asombroso!, no tienes idea!, acaso no lo viste?

-NO!, no lo vi, ni lo veré!, no me importa en lo más mínimo!

Bulma miró la bandeja en el escritorio lleno de comida, pero no le dio importancia. Estaba demasiado ofuscada para prestarle atención a las tonterías de su madre.

Sin embargo se levantó y se acercó a la máquina de café, sin siquiera notar que Vegeta estaba del otro lado, pero escondido. Apretó un botón y comenzó a beber un café caliente.

Su padre la miró detenidamente, su pequeña era brillante pero él la había criado y sabía perfectamente cómo manipular su curiosidad.

-Que lastima mi pequeña!, esto es grandioso. Descubriste la frecuencia rítmica coordinada…

La mujer lo detuvo en el acto.

-QUE HICE QUE?... ESO…. ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! !-Dijo con un grito desorbitante que dejó sordo al intruso escondido.

Bulma se acercó a su padre y lo miró.

-Es una broma?... esa teoría no la pudiste descifrar tu, menos lo haría yo…

-Hija, es verdad, está todo escrito aquí…

Bulma lo miró detenidamente, esa teoría era sin duda la que la Bulma del futuro había descifrado para hacerle la cámara de gravedad a Vegeta. Por un minuto casi cae en la trampa, pero se volvió en su asiento y se dejó caer enojada.

-No me importa.

-Hija no sabes lo que dices… está coordinada en doble cero.

Bulma dejó caer el café al suelo. Abrió su boca y sus ojos de la manera más sorprendida que pudo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su padre había estudiado esa teoría por años y jamás había sacado ninguna conclusión positiva. Y ella, en menos de un año lo habría hecho. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Mientras que el corazón del saiyajin latía frenéticamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero la expresión de la mujer le había dado cierta esperanza.

Bulma seguía perdida en su mente. No, no era posible, esa teoría tenía que estar mal, ella simplemente no podría. Levantó la mirada, miró a su padre y rápido se puso de pie.

-Te dije que no me importa. -Mintió. Acto seguido caminó hacía la salida y salió dando un portazo.

Vegeta salió de su escondite y enfrentó al anciano.

-Lo ve!?, se lo dije!, no cambiara de opinión!

El científico lo miró sorprendido y rápido respondió.

-No!, no salgas!, quédate en tu lugar!.

Vegeta obedeció rápidamente al sentir el ki de la mujer. Esta entraba de nuevo con una voz llena de furia y excitación.

-Cómo es posible?... jamás se ha podido comprobar, no hay nadie que pueda resistir las pruebas!, es imposible!

El científico la miró y con un dedo le hizo una seña de que ya regresaba. Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y salió del laboratorio dejando sola a Bulma y al intruso escondido. Este volteo a un lado y la vio detenidamente. Era linda la condenada, no podía negarlo. Rápido sacó ese pensamiento y la miró detalladamente. La mujer estaba parada con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda la escritorio. Despacio se dio la vuelta y miró hacía el techo descruzando sus extremidades superiores. Estos quedaron colgando de lado de su cuerpo y se comenzaron a balancear torpemente mientras hacía muecas divertidas con los labios. Vegeta veía todo con atención sin perderse detalle. Despacio, la joven quedó enfrente de la carpeta y suavemente se estaba inclinando sobre el escritorio.

Vegeta la veía de costado, pero tuvo que desviar la vista mientras tragaba saliva fuertemente. No se había dado cuenta hasta que la chica estuvo en una posición bastante provocativa, que solo llevaba una bata suave y sus piernas quedaron al descubierto sin querer mostrando lo largas, suaves y blancas que eran.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza, estaba con mucho stress, era seguro, volvió a mirarla y la mujer estaba mirando ligeramente en donde estaba él pero sin prestar atención. Despacio acercó su mano hacía su rostro y la otra la posó sobre la carpeta. La giro para que esta quedara derecha delante de ella y con un dedo, levantó levemente la solapa.

El guerrero sonreía notablemente.

"Si….. ábrela…. mírala…. es toda tuya…"

Pero en ese momento entraba el científico haciendo que la chica se pusiera erguida y se alejara del escritorio.

"NOOOOO…. MALDICIÓN!, INSECTO!"

Bulma miró a su padre sonrojada, como si hubiera cometido alguna travesura. El hombre la miró y levantó la carpeta.

-Bueno, si no la quieras, ya prepare el bote de basura.

Bulma no dijo nada y volvió a caminar hacía la salida, abrió la puerta y salió. Vegeta miró al hombre desesperado y este lo miró con una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo.

Bulma volvió a entrar y le sacó la carpeta a su padre de la mano, que la tenía levantada.

-Que conste que solo veré las pruebas que hizo para saber que no está equivocada!, nada más!

Dicho esto, volvió a salir del lugar.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miró al hombre con suma curiosidad.

-Cómo demonios hizo eso?...

-Hijo, yo crie a esa mujer!, es científica… nunca podrá contra eso… hay algo que todos nosotros, la gente de la ciencia tenemos en común y no abandonamos jamás.

Vegeta lo miró nuevamente y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Que?...

-Simple curiosidad….


	9. Demasiada intimidad

N/A: Buenas!, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo!, espero que les guste!. Ya estamos entrando en ciertas lugares de la historia en el que cada vez va a tomar rumbos distintos. Lo siento mucho, pero aunque dije que iba a subir dos cap., tengo que subir solo uno, porque tuve problemas con el cap 9. Lo estoy solucionando, por favor no me matan!.

Kaimi, como siempre agradezco tus comentarios!, me encantan y quiero que sepas, que eres la principal razón por la que trato de subir los capítulos rápidos, ya que te gusta mi historia. Me alegro que pienses así, pobre Vegeta, no le tienen ni un poco de fe, pero bueno, supongo que el se lo busco!.Creo entonces que te va a agradar los capítulos que vienen. Te mando muchos abrazos!

Bueno, sin mas que decir, le dejo el capitulo 8. Espero que los disfruten y si es así, háganmelo saber!

Besos.

* * *

Bulma salió del laboratorio de su padre con la carpeta en su mano, odiándose así misma. Era obvio lo que su padre había hecho, jugar con su curiosidad y ella dejarse engatusar como una principiante.

Recorrió los pasillos de su casa y se adentro rápidamente a su propio laboratorio. Prendió la luz, cerró la puerta y se acercó a su escritorio, dejó la carpeta arriba de este, se acercó a la ventana, abrió las cortinas, tomó un café de su máquina de bebidas, prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó justo enfrente de aquel objeto morado que tanto la perturbaba.

Básicamente estuvo diez minutos pensando qué hacer mientras bebía su café y fumaba su tabaco. Miraba la carpeta cerrada una y otra vez y no se decidía.

Al terminar su exprés desayuno de cafeína y tabaco se dio cuenta que aún estaba con la bata y no se había cambiado. Así que tomó la situación como excusa y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar sin abrir la carpeta y dejándola allí sobre el escritorio.

Por supuesto abrió la puerta de nuevo un minutos después y levantó la carpeta, pero la dejó caer nuevamente. Se dio la vuelta, pero antes vio un papel verde caer desde adentro hacia el piso. Lo tomó despacio y vio su letra y la letra desconocida que había escrito detrás de la fotografía que había encontrado. La miró detenidamente y leyó lo que decía.

B: "Se terminó la semana, ya no seré más tu esclava…"

V: "Jugamos otra vez?"

B: "Eres un maldito tramposo….está bien. Juguemos de nuevo."

V: "Esta vez que sea por un mes…"

B: "Hecho…."

Bulma se quedó paralizada por un momento al darse cuenta lo que decía aquella nota. No hizo ningún gesto, la dejó arriba de la carpeta y salió de allí corriendo, super temblorosa, sin mirar nada más.

* * *

En otro laboratorio de la corporación cápsula se encontraba el guerrero orgulloso completamente feliz, pero dudoso. La mujer tomó la carpeta coaccionada, lo había hecho, sí, pero eso no le aseguraba que haría algo al respecto. Miró al hombre que tenía enfrente mientras tomaba su café. Este lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Ya hijo, saca esa cara!, anda, toma asiento y come antes de que se enfríe tu desayuno!. Despreocúpate. Mi hija construirá esa cámara de gravedad. Ya verás.

Vegeta quedó dudoso, es cierto, ahora había esperanza, pero… y si el destino no se había torcido?, y si de esa manera se complica el futuro de ambos?... que dilema, él quería esa cámara, pero y si así le estaba dando rienda suelta al terrible destino que se supone que atravesaron la mujer y él?... tenía que salir de aquel lugar ese día y entrenar. La cabeza le daba vueltas como un torbellino. Descarto sus pensamientos, se sentó a comer tranquilo y devoro todo lo que tenía a su paso. Al finalizar la comida, se paró un momento. No le informaría al hombre sus planes, pues no eran de su incumbencia. Se dio la vuelta y vio su traje de entrenamiento que la terrícola había dejado tirado minutos antes. Lo tomó con su mano y se fue directo al baño. Allí se cambió rápidamente. Su ropa estaba limpia pero bastante rota, trató de no prestar atención a aquello.

Salió y casi se muere de espanto. El hombre tenía en su mano la nota vergonzosa que había leído la noche anterior en sus manos. Vegeta salió corriendo y se la sacó rápidamente y lo miró expectante, al ver que el hombre no decía nada y solo sonreía se quedó tranquilo. No había llegado a leer la nota. El guerrero tomó el papel y se lo guardó dentro de su traje, lo tiraría lejos de aquel lugar así nadie lo vería jamás.

Aliviado, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir volando por la ventana derecha. Pero el científico lo detuvo.

-Hijo, no saldrás a entrenar descalzo, o si?

Vegeta se había olvidado del detalle. Sus botas no estaban y él no usaría ningún calzado terrícola. Se miró sus pies desnudos por un momento e hizo una mueca frustrante.

-No te preocupes, iré a ver si están por algún lado, también te falta tu armadura, no?

El saiyajin se dio cuenta también de lo que le faltaba, asintió con la cabeza con su rostro ofuscado.

-Espérame aquí un momento, ya regreso. No te olvides de llevar la cámara que te dije ayer.

Vegeta vio al hombre salir del laboratorio y cerrar la puerta. Se molesto bastante, esos detalles jamás se la pasan por alto, pero estaba tan urgido de salir de allí que no le importo nada. Cerró sus ojos un momento y no pudo evitar buscar el ki de la mujer gritona. Estaba cerca de él. Acaso habrá leído la carpeta?... o estaría haciendo justamente eso en ese momento ?... moría de curiosidad, pero no intervendría en lo absoluto. Esperar era lo mejor, ahora todo dependía de ella.

Vegeta se quedó sentado y en un instante sintió el ki de ella acercarse demasiado, abrió sus ojos en guardia y fue volando como una rayo detrás de la máquina al sentir que la mujer se acercaba a la entrada y abría la puerta despacio.

-Papá?... -La mujer entró lentamente y miró para todos lados. Como no vio a nadie, simplemente se metió dentro y miró hacía todos lados. Algo le llamó la atención, pues había una bandeja vacía en el escritorio y minutos antes, la misma que antes había visto que estaba llena de comida. Trató de imaginar qué podría pasar, pero no se le ocurría. Se sentó tranquila en la silla y se quedó en silencio por un segundo. No sabía bien qué hacía ahí, no quería volver al laboratorio con esa carpeta, simplemente le dio una especie de miedo. Si bien había dicho que iría a su cuarto a cambiarse, fue lo último que quiso hacer. Levantó la mirada hacía la ventana y sacó un cigarrillo de su bata. Lo prendió suavemente y lo puso en su boca.

Todo estas acciones pasaban ante la mirada atenta de cierto saiyajin que no dejaba de mirar todo lo que la mujer hacía. Sus gestos, movimientos, caras, el observaba todo estudiando cada cosa que ella hacía. Vio cómo prendió un artículo muy peculiar y se lo llevaba a la boca, pero minutos después trató de evitar toser con fuerza por culpa del humo desagradable que salía de allí.

Sin notar nada de eso, Bulma pensaba seriamente lo que había pasado. La nota que había encontrado y había leído.

"Así que jugaban apuestas y al parecer ella había perdido convirtiéndose en su esclava… que repugnante era todo eso. Sadismo puro, que clase de hombre tiene a una mujer de esclava por ganar una apuesta?... además, el muy degenerado quería un mes si ganaba otra vez."

Bulma apagó el cigarrillo en el piso, mientras hacía muecas de desaprobación.

" Ella no negó lo escrito..., supongo que era para tener la posibilidad de vengarse. Aunque si esa mujer estaba enamorada, tal vez le agrado lo que pasó en esa semana."

Trató de borrar eso de su mente, y otra cosa ocupó su pensamiento, "que cosas vulgares y sádicas pudo haber pedido ese mono perverso?".

Cerró fuerte sus ojos y trató de no llorar. En ese momento los abrió rápido al sentir un sonido peculiar que venía de la máquina de bebidas de su padre.

Vegeta se puso nervioso cuando al moverse tiró el vaso que había dejado arriba de la máquina de bebidas la noche anterior. Su rostro se puso azul de repente y trató de girar levemente hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Bulma. La mujer sintió el leve ruido y se levantó despacio miró arriba de la máquina y luego el suelo, viendo así el vaso de plástico tirado. Lo levantó y se quedó pensando un segundo. En el momento que iba a girar para el otro lado donde estaba Vegeta, algo sonó en el bolsillo de su bata.

Bulma dejó la intriga de lado y sacó su celular del bolsillo. Vegeta simplemente suspiró aliviado. Se concentró en lo que decía la mujer al aparato que le acabada de salvar de una ronda de gritos escalofriantes.

-Hola….

Bulma se acercó al asiento de nuevo y se sentó tranquila.

-Si, sigo molesta Yamcha.

Vegeta escuchaba atento, al parecer la mujer hablaba con el insecto de su novio. No quería, pero la curiosidad le gano y se quedo atento a escuchar lo que decía.

-Ya se, no tienes que decirlo…. No, claro que no!. Si se llega a acercar le voy a envenenar la comida!, ya lo deje claro.

El guerrero casi se cae al suelo. Estaban hablando de él.

-Mira, también estoy enojada contigo!, anoche me dijiste que nadie te iba a ganar!, qué crees que es esto?... una estúpida competencia entre tú y el mono y yo un patético trofeo!?...

Vegeta abrió los ojos grandes, al parecer al tipo le preocupaba más que el le ganara que otra cosa. Sonrió de lado.

-Ya, está bien. Te espero a las dos….No aquí no. En el centro comercial, la heladería de siempre. De acuerdo, adiós.

La comunicación se cortó y Bulma apretó un botón y volvió a meter el aparato en su bolsillo.

-Idiota…. me tienen harta, todos!

Bulma se levantó y simplemente salió del laboratorio. Vegeta suspiró aliviado, él también debía salir de ahí cuanto antes. No esperaría al hombre, apenas sintió el ki de la mujer algo distante, salió detrás de la máquina, abrió la ventana derecha y salió volando con la cápsula en la mano lo más lejos que pudo.

* * *

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente. Vegeta estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento. Había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones del viejo y había volado bastante lejos y una vez que encontró un lugar desértico, sacó la cápsula la transformó en cámara de gravedad y comenzó a entrenar.

Apenas había desencapsulado la cámara la inspecciono despacio. Había bastante comida, una ducha con agua caliente y fría y una cama, pequeña, pero cama al fin. Decidió quedarse en ese lugar por unos días. No quería volver a la corporación cápsula por un tiempo. Todo lo que quería era entrenar y sacarse las miles de cosas sin sentido que lo estaban preocupando. Sin más que pensar, comenzó su arduo entrenamiento.

* * *

Bulma por su parte se había dirigido al centro comercial, donde se encontraría con su novio. Llegó primera, así que decidió sentarse en un banco y esperar tranquila a Yamcha. Miró a su costado había una pareja de ancianos comiendo helado. Se veían tiernos, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. Giró la cabeza y justo enfrente suyo en una plaza pequeña había una mujer con su hijo jugando. Bulma se puso sería, ella jamás sería madre…

En ese momento, su novio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola mi amor… perdón el retraso. -Yamcha apretó sus labios suavemente con los de Bulma.

Esta lo miró molesta.

-Sabes, hay un saiyajin por ahí dando vueltas queriendo tener un hijo conmigo y tu te atreves a llegar tarde y dejarme sola?... -En sus ojos había picardía y aunque Yamcha sabía que lo estaba molestando, igual se ofusco por el comentario.

-No digas eso ni en broma. Escucha, tengo una idea. Por qué no vienes a casa unos días y te quedas conmigo?...

Bulma lo miró seria por un momento y luego se dio cuenta lo que el joven quería hacer, sacarla lejos de su casa por un tiempo. No le pareció mala la idea. No quería pensarlo, simplemente esta vez haría caso a su novio y se iría un par de días a vivir con él.

-Estás seguro que quieres que me vaya contigo?...

-Completamente!. De paso podemos ir practicando…

-Qué cosa? -Preguntó la mujer curiosa.

-Para cuando nos casemos… No esperaré más tiempo Bulma, quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible e irnos lejos de luna de miel… no se, quizás por tres años!...

Bulma entendió totalmente lo que pasaba, Yamcha quería alejarla de toda posibilidad de tener algo con Vegeta. De verdad se había propuesto el hombre alejarla de su destino, entonces… aceptaría?...

* * *

Vegeta se había quedado sin comida y el agua caliente estaba fallando por falta de combustible. Un mes había pasado nada más y él tenía planes de quedarse en aquel lugar apartado del desierto por más tiempo. No pudo evitar enojarse. Sin más remedio salió de la cámara sin notar ninguna mejoría en su poder. Convirtió el objeto en capsula y salió volando rápidamente.

Tardó casi dos horas en llegar a la mansión de los Brief. Puso atención en los ki que había en aquella casa. La mujer no estaba. Respiró profundamente. Se acercó a la ventana del laboratorio y primero echó un vistazo, no había nadie. Abrió la abertura y se adentro lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó la cápsula sobre el escritorio y le hecho una mirada al lugar, no había cambiado en nada.

Se sacó su traje de batalla y se dirigió a la bañera, que era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento. Antes de entrar miró el sillón y vio una tanda de ropa limpia sobre este. Nada extraño, una remera de mangas cortas de color negro y un pantalón largo azul. Al parecer la mujer rubia había dejado todo eso allí a la espera de su regreso. Tomó la ropa tranquilamente y se encerró en el baño. Tardó casi una hora en salir. Ya seco y vestido, se sentó en el escritorio y busco el ki del científico, este estaba dando vueltas por ahí junto con la mujer rubia. No había rastro de la terrícola gritona. Sabiendo esto, salió despacio del lugar, abrió la puerta lentamente y noto que había una aparato nuevo, al parecer un especie de teclas y una mini pantalla, sin darle importancia, cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó su recorrido.

El lugar era grande y amplio, nunca le había prestado atención. Los meses que había vivido allí, tiempo atrás, jamás se había dignado a entrar ni una sola vez a la enorme casa. Camino por tres pasillos y luego se dio cuenta que estaba perdido. El ki de científico estaba cerca así que decidió ir a su encuentro, no vaya a ser que el siguiera dando vueltas y la mujer de cabello azul se le presentará de la nada.

Dio dos vueltas y se sorprendió lo perdido que estaba, el científico estaba en un lugar y en menos de un minuto en otro. La mujer rubia no se movía, eso podría ser bueno, pero la verdad que no tenía ganas de verla y escuchar su irritante voz. En esa casa, solo le caía un poco bien el hombre.

Vio una puerta de acero con una pantalla. Se jactó de su buena suerte, dio miles de vueltas pero al fin había vuelto al laboratorio el solo. La puerta estaba semi abierta, algo raro porque él creyó haberla cerrado minutos antes. No le dio importancia y se metió rápidamente.

Algo no estaba bien. El escritorio estaba en otro lugar y era de otro color. El piso, las máquinas, nada era ni cerca de lo que había visto antes. Está habitación era más amplia y carecía de algunas cosas, que compensaba con otra. Acaso había caído en alguna trampa científica y el laboratorio cambiaba de aspecto?... Miró las paredes y hacia su derecha no había ninguna ventana, si no que había unos planos colgados. Pero en ese instante todo se aclaró, cuando vio sobre el escritorio una carpeta morada.

"No!... estoy….."

Maldita sea su suerte. Un mes alejado de aquel lugar y el destino lo trajo justamente al laboratorio de Bulma y frente a él, la maldita carpeta de los recuerdos.

"Oh destino cruel y despiadado, que demonios te hice yo a ti para que tu me hagas esto!?"

Vegeta cerró sus ojos frustrado, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, había salido para conocer el lugar y terminó justo donde no quería, que sería la próxima vez?, el cuarto de la mujer?... ahí sí que renunciaría a todo y se iría bien lejos. Abrió sus ojos y decidió salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero algo llamo su atención. Una nota de color verde sobre la carpeta.

Ah!, maldita sea!, una maldita y estúpida nota!... que haría?... la leería?... y si era como las otra dos?... Vegeta se detuvo un momento… la nota tendría que estar dentro de la carpeta, sin embargo estaba fuera. Eso quería decir…. NO!, la mujer la había leído algo! Fue corriendo a tomarla, debía saber que era lo que la mujer leyó y ahora tenía conocimiento. Descubrió su propia letra y la de la mujer.

Eran mensajes, otra vez.

B: "Se terminó la semana, ya no seré más tu esclava…"

V: "Jugamos otra vez?"

B: "Eres un maldito tramposo…. está bien. Juguemos de nuevo."

V: "Esta vez que sea por un mes…"

B: "Hecho…."

Su cuerpo se puso tembloroso y comenzó a sudar como un animal. Se sentó de golpe sobre la silla que tenía detrás de él y se quedó pensando un minuto todo lo que estaba pasando.

Esto era inconcebible, no podía creer nada. Era una broma, debía ser una maldita broma del universo.

"Su esclava?…. y él quería volver a jugar… y quería más tiempo...Y ella aceptaba todo como una hembra agresiva y desafiante"

Vegeta dejó el papel arriba de la carpeta nuevamente y puso su mano sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo con vergüenza.

"No, tiene que ser una broma… esos dos… no hay dudas… juegos, regalos, intimidad… había demasiada intimidad entre ellos…"

El guerrero estaba cansado ante todo ese asunto, ya no podía soportarlo más. Era hora de admitirlo. A su "yo del futuro" le gustaba la mujer y mucho… Siguió sus juegos, dejó que lo sedujera y el muy idiota cayó en su cama como un estúpido, se había rebajado a un extremo insultante. Tocar a una mujer débil, vulgar y grosera, inferior en todo, el tipo del futuro simplemente se dejó atrapar como un estúpido, cayendo en sus encantos y en esas piernas tan formadas y suaves que tenía…

Vegeta se sorprendió así mismo al notar ese pensamiento que se le escapó de la mente. Todo esto lo estaba sobrepasando de una manera inimaginable, pero pensar en sus piernas después de todo lo que había descubierto, simplemente se maldijo por dentro.

Trato de evitar pensar en aquello y como acto reflejo abrió la carpeta que estaba delante de él. Volvió a posar sus ojos en aquel maldito bolsillo y lo vio con más notas verdes.

Por que se escribían notas?... acaso no se podían decir las cosas directamente?, cuál era la necesidad de comunicarse así?... Se arto de todo ese misterio y tomó otra nota rápidamente, tragó saliva y comenzó a leer.

V: "Aún estás mal por el idiota?"

B: "Si Vegeta, claro que estoy mal, como se supone que debo estar?"

V: "Desnuda… y en mi cama"...

B: "...De acuerdo…"

Vegeta dejó la nota intranquilo. Esto se ponía cada vez peor. Cada vez más turbio, cada vez más intenso.

Ellos tenían mucha intimidad, no había ya dudas de eso. Al parecer la mujer se había peleado con el idiota del novio, sin embargo había algo que no entendía… ya tenían sexo?... O estaba sacando mal sus conclusiones?, según su futuro heredero, Bulma se había peleado con Yamcha porque este le era infiel y después se metió con él. Entonces no entendía, ese mensaje.

Quizás ya estaban juntos y el otro sujeto quiso recuperarla. Tal vez no estaban hablando del mismo tipo, tal vez hablaban de otra cosa, quizás alguna otra persona, quizás no hablaban de "relaciones", bueno su yo del futuro sí y como siempre ella obedeciendo todo… Ah!, se estaba volviendo loco con todo aquello.

Su curiosidad le volvió a ganar y tomó otra nota, está parecía más larga que las anteriores, ya que había escritura de los dos lados del papel.

B: "Esta noche trabajaré hasta tarde, así que no molestes pidiendo comida."

V: "Quiero comida…"

B: "Monito sin cerebro, no sabes leer?... no me pidas comida!"

V: "Mira mujerzuela vulgar y deprimente, me importa poco tu trabajo!, aliméntame!"

B: "Y a mi me importa poco si tienes hambre!... mi trabajo es más importante que cualquier cosa!... más que un idiota y estúpido mono!.

V: "Entonces iré a tu laboratorio y te comeré a ti…"

B: "Ni te atrevas a invadir mi lugar de trabajo!, no me provoques o yo te molestare en la estúpida cámara de gravedad"...

V: "Entonces ven a mi cuarto a alimentarme…"

B: "Idiota… está bien, pero después no me molestes con comida…"

V: "Hecho…"

Pensar en está extraña conversación era muy retorcido. No había explicación para esto. Simplemente no podía entender nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Ellos peleaban, se hablaban con doble sentido, lo tomaban con una inmensa naturalidad, se insultaban sin piedad y luego se ponían de acuerdo para tener sexo… esto era realmente desconcertante.

Ese hombre disfrutaba de todos los placeres que había en el universo. Entrenaba en la mejor máquina de todas, comía cuando quería los mejores manjares, apostaba que tenía el mejor baño con agua caliente de todos, tenía a una hembra que le daba sexo cuando él quería todo el tiempo y sin negarse a nada y hasta le había dado un heredero orgulloso y digno de ser su hijo. La vida que un príncipe debería tener siempre, digna y sin complicaciones.

Si, el tipo del futuro tuvo los mejores placeres de todos, pero aún así murió. Él iba a modificarlo todo y el resultado final sería que el siguiera con vida como sea.

Se quedó pensando un momento, eso era desafiante a su orgullo. Tenía todo lo mejor en aquel lugar, cerca de esa mujer, y aún así murió.

Quizás si se iba y jamás regresara su destino sería otro, viviría?. si. Disfrutaría todo aquello que el otro tuvo?... pues era obvio que no. Y es que en realidad… no podía tenerlo todo?...

Se castigó mentalmente por pensar en aquellas idioteces. Como él, el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa podría estar considerando siquiera en esas cosas. Si su padre supiera todo aquello, de seguro lo mataría.

Lo tranquilizo saber que quizás su "yo del futuro", no era tan estúpido. Al parecer él era el que mantenía a la hembra calmada y bajo sus dominios. Él daba órdenes o le demostraba que se tenía sexo cuando a él se le antojaba y eso sin querer tocó su orgullo machista, hasta que una nota lo dejó tirado en el suelo como un vulgar trapo y humillado.

B: "Si quieres que vaya a tu cuarto esta noche… suplícame!"

V: "TE LO SUPLICO…"

Una simple nota que destruyo en mil pedazos su orgullo. Vegeta dejó la nota y cerró la carpeta. Simplemente no encontraba explicación para eso. Ella le ordenaba que suplicara por su cuerpo y el muy idiota lo hacía. En ese momento se odio más a él mismo que a Kakarotto.

"Pero era solo sexo… algo con lo que podría tener con cualquiera… por qué suplicaría por ella?... si pudiera, lo mataría yo mismo!..."

El guerrero no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Dónde demonios había quedado ese hombre que por un minutos admiro sin querer?... Se suponía que él daba las órdenes, que hasta la obligó a ser su esclava por una semana y hasta si había vuelto a ganar, lo haría por un mes, porque él quiso que sea así! . Vegeta estaba convencido que él manejaba a esa hembra a su antojo… y ahora esa nota…

Esas palabras deprimentes mostrándole que no, que era solo un juguete de la humana. Que si la mujer quería, podía hacer con él lo que quería. Y que su juego era simple, lo dejaba creer que él la controlaba, tal como lo había hecho con él en el presente. La bruja era astuta, lo envolvía con sus encanto, fingiendo ser la sumisa del asunto y dejando que el hombre se creyera superior y cuando veía que el tipo estaba superado y tenía todo controlado le daba el golpe por la espalda haciendo que suplicara por algo que de seguro ya era suyo…

Por que ella era suya… y nadie le diría lo contrario. Puede que sea o no agradable esa información, quizás ni sea relevante… pero por todo lo que había leído había una sola cosa que estaba seguro, esa hembra ella era suya…

"NO…. de él!... mía no… o si?..."

Sus pensamientos estaban en otro mundo al igual que todos sus sentidos. Tanto que jamás se dio cuenta que abrían la puerta. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue una voz suave que lo sacó del trance de donde se había metido. Despacio se dio la vuelta y la vio parada justo detrás de él completamente petrificada y con cara de pánico.

-No… esto tiene que ser una broma…- Bulma tragó saliva fuertemente. -Tu?...qué... haces aquí?...


	10. Enfrentados

N/A, holaaaa!, piso mil disculpas por el retraso!, les cuento la verdad, es que estoy trabajando con tres historias a la vez y la verdad es que mi cerebro va a explotar en cualquier momento! x_x

En fin, les agradezco mucho por leer mis fic, espero que les este gustan a lo que. Se que los capítulos son largos, pero créanme, valen la pena!

La cosa va despacio, lo se, no me maten, pero créanme cuando les digo que es por su bien. Así no me prenden fuego!

Bueno, si mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 9. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo!

Besotes! Luxia

* * *

Después de salir del centro comercial, Bulma regresó a su casa montada en su aeronave. No le había dado una respuesta a Yamcha acerca de su invitación aún, pues quería pensarlo detenidamente.

No sabía si valía la pena. Ella quería irse, pero también era cierto que el mono espacial no había dado la cara en su casa después de todo aquel asunto. Y eso la dejó un poco tranquila.

Llegó a su casa y salió de su nave encapsulándola rápidamente. Su madre que estaba en la cocina salió al jardín al escucharla. La miró detenidamente y le sonrió suavemente.

-Hola hija, ya volviste!... qué ocurrió?, te arreglaste con Vegeta?

Bulma miró a su madre llena de ira.

-Qué dices mamá?... fui a ver a Yamcha!, deja de nombrar al mono estúpido ese!

-Lo siento hija!, pero cómo regresaste más tranquila creí que..

-No mamá, no creas nada!... Espera un momento, acaso Vegeta estuvo por aquí?.

La Sra. Brief abrió sus ojos y se puso nerviosa. No sabía qué inventar en ese momento al darse cuenta de su error.

-No pequeña, solo decía….

Bulma le dio la espalda a su madre, no quería escucharla más. Pues parecía que su progenitora tenía algo especial con el saiyajin y ella y no quiso escucharla.

Se adentro rápidamente a su casa y caminó hasta el laboratorio de su padre. Encontró al hombre sentado soldando unas piezas mecánicas y vio como este se dio la vuelta al oírla entrar.

-Hola hija, que bueno que volviste. Viste la carpeta morada?

Bulma se acercó a la máquina de bebidas de su padre y tomó un café.

-No, no lo hice y no lo haré… La carpeta está en mi laboratorio, si quieres ve por ella. Yo.., yo me iré por unos días papá, volveré, lo prometo.

-Bueno mi niña y a donde vas?

-Me iré con Yamcha, a su casa. O por ahí de viaje, aún no lo se bien. Volveré cuando esté más tranquila.

-De acuerdo hija. Haz lo que tu corazón sienta.

Sin más, el hombre siguió con su trabajo y dejó a su hija tranquila tomando su café.

La muchachas salió del laboratorio de su padre, había tomado una decisión llevada por la furia. Escuchar a su madre nombrar al saiyajin la había empujado inconscientemente a huir de ese lugar. Subió rápido a su habitación y entró en ella, cerrando la puerta con estrés. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia su mesita de noche y allí vio la maldita caja.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó con su mano, despacio se sentó en su cama mirando aquel maldito objeto cuadrado. Sacó la tapa y miró detenidamente lo que había allí de nuevo.

Primero sacó un anillo, lo miró detenidamente. Era precioso. Plateado con un dije de color rojo muy similar a un rubí, pero de una forma diferente a la habitual joya. Inspeccionó más de cerca el objeto y pudo notar unas pequeñas letras en su interior. No entendía lo que decía, pues no era en su idioma lo que estaba escrito. Decidió ponerlo en su mesita mientras observaba las demás cosas.

Sacó una papel, al parecer era una carta. No era su letras, tampoco la letra de la fotografía, aunque a esa altura, podría decir sin duda que era la Vegeta. Pero está era diferente, parecía de un tercero.

Abrió la carta que estaba doblada en cuatro pliegues y con mucho nerviosismo se dispuso a leer.

"Querida Bulma, quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado con locura. Y sé también que jamás sentirás nada por mi. Aún así, aquí estoy para ti. Te ayudaré a construir la máquina del tiempo para que tu hijo viaje al pasado y así cambiar tu destino. Se que jamás me amaras como amaste al padre de tu hijo, aquel hombre del cual no se nada, ya que ni siquiera lo nombras. Igualmente, yo estaré a tu lado siempre. No me importa si no te interesan mis sentimientos y mi amor, son tuyos y jamás dejaré de sentirlos.

Te amo más que nada en el mundo, tú y Trunks pueden contar conmigo siempre.

Ciel."

Bulma volvió a doblar el papel y le dio la misma forma que tenía anteriormente. Apoyo la caja en la cama y comenzó la cascada de preguntas.

Quién demonios era Ciel?... y por qué la amaba tanto?... pero, no era correspondido, por el motivo más espeluznante, aquel que hizo que ella temblara de odio y dolor… Su "yo del futuro" amaba a Vegeta y al parecer, no pensaba en volver a comenzar con una vida amorosa por el dolor que le causaba el recuerdo de ese amor.

Era espantoso pensar que aquella mujer pudiera amar tanto a ese tipo asesinó. Cómo demonios pasó tal cosa?. Por qué simplemente no dejaba atrás todo aquello y se entregaba nuevamente a un amor que era evidente le correspondía. Ese tal Ciel quería estar a su lado, aún viviendo en la sombra de un hombre que la uso por una noche… o eso creía ella.

Bulma se acostó un momento en su cama. Que era todo eso que estaba ocurriendo, por qué de repente sintió la necesidad de ver a su yo del futuro y preguntarle tantas cosas. Por qué o cómo es que amaba tanto a Vegeta?. Acaso ese asesino era distinto en aquel futuro?... acaso él era distinto con ella?. Lo dudaba intensamente.

"Fuiste una simple aventura de una noche… te uso y te desecho como una muñeca de trapo… eso fuiste para mi padre, un simple error de una noche…"

Su pseudo vástago fue contundente con sus palabras y no parecía ser un hombre mentiroso.

Por qué amarlo tanto si solo fue una aventura, algo de una noche. Que pasaba con esa mujer?, acaso no tenía dignidad?.

La cabeza de la peli azul giraba sin parar, como puede ser que esto estuviera pasando?... definitivamente debía irse de aquel lugar, no importaba si estaba o no Vegeta, necesitaba consuelo. En su alma había un dolor extraño que no comprendía. Pensó por un segundo en Yamcha, qué habría pasado con él?... porque después de trece años, no podía creer que simplemente llegó Vegeta y ella dejará todo su amor por su novio de tantos años de lado y se metiera en la cama de aquel orgulloso hombre, eso no lo creería, seguía siendo la misma Bulma, y ella no era así.

Entendía que ese tal Ciel apareciera en su vida mucho después y que en ese momento ni Yamcha ni Vegeta ya existían, y comprendía su acercamiento. Pero, cómo fue que ella y Yamcha se alejaron tanto que hasta tuvo un hijo con un asesino?... no entendía nada.

La lagrimas salieron genuinamente. Ya no quería seguir pensando en lo mismo. Se sentó nuevamente y tomó la caja, la cerró y se fue directo al baño.

Su ropa iba desapareciendo de a poco y abrió despacio la llave del agua, cuando sintió en su mano la temperatura deseada, se metió en su ducha. Su cabeza seguía pensando en infinitas cosas pero algo llegó a su cabeza al fin.

"Te amo más que nada en el mundo, tú y Trunks pueden contar conmigo siempre."

"Trunks…"

Quién demonios era Trunks?... acaso sería su… Bulma cerró los ojos fuertemente. Era ese acaso el nombre de su hijo?... pues no, ella no elegiría un nombre tan espantoso y fuera de lo común y dudaba infinitamente que su padre lo haya elegido.

"No, no debe ser él… quizás sea otra persona, pero quién?... más gente en la vida de ella?... Si eligió ese nombre para su hijo, realmente estaba loca!"

Bulma terminó su baño y salió de la ducha para comenzar a secarse y vestirse. Salió del cuarto de baño y se volvió a sentar en su cama, pero esta vez con sus piernas estiradas. Volvió a tomar la caja y de nuevo la abrió. Sacó la carta y la volvió a leer.

No tenía muchas dudas, ese debía ser el nombre de su hijo, pero de donde lo podría haber sacado, era feo y muy raro. Dejó la carta en su mesita y siguió explorando la caja. Vio tres cds viejos y en cada uno se podía ver el número de orden.

El primero decía 1/ C.V, el segundo decía 2/ el tercero solo tenía un 3 escrito. No sabía qué significaban aquellas iniciales. Noto que los cds estaban en perfecto estado. Pensó tal vez que quizás eran algún tipo de software de alguna máquina. Los dejó por un momento arriba de la mesita y siguió viendo.

Solo quedaba una hoja de papel más, también escrita simulando ser una carta. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Otra carta!... de quién está vez?, quién le rompería su corazón y su dignidad ahora?.

Cuando la estaba por abrir, el teléfono que se encontraba en su escritorio comenzó a sonar despacio. Eufórica se levantó de la cama y lo fue a buscar enseguida agradeciendo a los dioses por aquella interrupción.

-Hola…

-Hola amor, como estas?

-Yamcha, nos vimos hace una hora!

-Lo se cielo, pero necesito saber si tomaste una decisión… quiero preparar mi casa y dejarla hermosa para tu llegada!, O si prefieres un largo viaje alguna playa… lo que tu decidas!

Bulma miró su cama un momento y vio la caja abierta y todas las demás cosas. Su corazón latía violentamente y no sabía bien porque era. Cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas salían de nuevo.

\- Yamcha…

-Por favor Bulma!, ven conmigo!, un mes aunque sea!, vámonos de viaje, pasemos juntos una temporada! Aquí o en donde sea, pero juntos! y lejos de todos!

La muchacha se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y dejo de pensar por un segundo. Abrió sus ojos y decidió darle una respuesta a su novio.

-Está bien Yamcha, empacare mis cosas. En dos horas iré hacia allí y veremos que tal nos va.

Yamcha sonrió feliz al escuchar aquella respuesta, iba a enamorar a su novia otra vez con romance y dulzura, nadie lo iba apartar de ella, y tenía todo planeado, o eso pensó él.

* * *

Un mes!... un mes alejada de todo los problemas!, un mes junto con su novio viviendo un romance de niña y dulzura pura. Un mes en la que pudo aclarar un poco su mente y tratar de comprender cuál era su verdadero destino… un mes donde se había olvidado de Vegeta… todo para que?... para que en un instante al abrir una puerta verlo sentado en su escritorio, viendo una maldita carpeta morada y leyendo quién sabe que… Solo un mes!

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente a los ojos sin poder responder nada de lo que la mujer le preguntaba.

Bulma vio su rostro y cerró sus ojos llena de furia. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar efusivamente, sus manos le dolían de tanto apretar inconscientemente. Su furia comenzó a elevarse de a poco.

Solo quería gritar, gritar y gritar hasta que su garganta le sangrara. El guerrero veía cada cambió de expresión de la mujer y se había dado cuenta de que la mujer le rompería sus tímpanos si no hacía algo.

Por inercia corrió hasta estar delante de ella y sin querer posó su mano sobre sus labios tratando de calmarla y pensando que así no iba a escucharla.

Al instante que Vegeta apoyó su mano, Bulma se tragó un grito ahogado y lo atoró en su garganta, pero eso no era lo que la enfureció más, no, era el contacto de su mano sobre su rostro. Al sentir su mano desnuda sobre ella, hizo que la mujer abriera los ojos gigantes y las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

-No grites!

Bulma intentó empujarlo, pero no pudo. Se tiró contra la puerta dejando libre un instante sus labios.

-POR QUÉ ME TOCAS?! - Dijo gritando mientras frotaba su propia mano sobre sus ojos, tratando así de hacer desaparecer esas lágrimas.

Vegeta entendió que era lo que la estaba frustrando, su contacto. Despacio retrocedió y se alejó de ella. No quería ni mirarla, no podía hacerlo. Esa bruja maldita lo había engatusado en otra línea temporal, solo quería matarla y desaparecerla del universo. Lo tenía seducido hasta el máximo y él se estaba muriendo de odio y envidia.

Ella temblaba con furia, nunca pensó sentir tanto desprecio por un hombre, pero las imágenes de todo aquello que había descubierto acerca de "ellos", en el futuro, se apoderaron de sus recuerdos y no podía sentir otra cosa que odio y desprecio por el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Sin pensar Vegeta intentó aclarar algo que seguramente estaba de más, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-NO QUISE TOCARTE… NI DE BROMA!

Bulma lo miró con rudeza y desafiante, no quería escuchar esas palabras y menos seguirle la corriente, pero su orgullo no dejaría pasar aquel incidente.

-NO?!... ES LO PRIMERO QUE HICISTE!

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, si había alguna forma de sobrepasar la línea de su estupidez, esa era.

-PERO NO ES LO QUE… SOLO QUERIA… CALLATE!. NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES A TI!

-NO, TU CALLATE!, QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA?, EN MI LABORATORIO?...Y CON MIS COSAS?... QUE DEMONIOS HACES RESPIRANDO EL MISMO AIRE QUE YO?

-PUES NO HAY OTRO AIRE PARA RESPIRAR, ESTUPIDA!

-MALDITO MONO IDIOTA!, VETE DE MI CASA!, VETE AHORA MISMO!

Los gritos retumbaron por toda la corporación cápsula haciendo que llegue hasta los oídos del padre de Bulma. Este se asusto cuando escucho aquel volumen tan alto y corrió rápidamente al laboratorio de su hija.

Fue lo más rápido que pudo y al acercarse a la puerta de su hija vio que esta estaba abierta y entró despacio. Vio a los jóvenes que discutian intensamente, pero él no le dio importancia y se alegró al verlos.

-Ah Vegeta hijo!, volviste!, que bueno!- Miró a su hija- Tú también hijita!, ambos volvieron al mismo tiempo, que casualidad!

Los dos miraron al hombre al mismo tiempo con una vena gigante en la frente. Bulma fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Como que volviste?... es que este tipo estuvo aquí antes?

-Claro hija!, él estaba aquí, pero en mi laboratorio. Yo le di hospedaje.

Bulma casi revienta de furia.

-COMO QUE LE DISTE HOSPEDAJE!?... SI YO LES DIJE QUE TENÍA LA ENTRADA PROHIBIDA!, CUANDO FUE ESO?

-Bueno, eso fue hace un mes, la mañana misma que tu te fuiste con Yamcha. El estuvo solo una noche, pero luego se fue. Recién hoy regresa.

Bulma se acercó a su padre y le grito en el rostro.

-COMO QUE ESTABA AQUÍ PAPÁ?...ÉL NO ES BIENVENIDO A ESTA CASA!

-Pero hija, si fuiste tu el que lo invitó a quedarse… Yo solo mantuve tu invitación

Bulma quedo helada con lo que escuchaba. Cerró sus ojos y siguió gritando.

-SI… PERO ESO ERA ANTES….

-Antes de que?...-Preguntó su padre de forma inocente.

Vegeta y Bulma se pusieron rojos al instante y en el mismo momento. La joven abrió sus ojos y siguió hablando, pero esta vez lo hacía despacio y con desprecio.

-Por qué papá?...por qué hiciste algo así?... nunca te lo perdonaré!, jamás!- Miró a Vegeta- quiero que te vayas de mi casa…. no, quiero que te vayas de mi planeta!, mono estúpido!

Vegeta la miró detenidamente y estuvo apunto de salir de aquel lugar corriendo, pero luego en su pensamiento sonó fuertemente el hecho que esa mujer le estaba dando una orden, él se hubiera ido, pero jamás, jamás lo haría si eso era una orden.

-Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes!, mujer vulgar!, estoy cordialmente invitado a quedarme aquí por el dueño de la casa, si no te gusta, vete tu!

Bulma abrió su boca sorprendida, que se creía el tipo ese para echarla de su propia casa.

-Disculpa?!... me estás echando de mi propia casa?! - La mujer pensó un momento y movió su pieza y aunque le afectaría a ella también, no le importo. Cualquier cosa era buena para alejar a ese tipo- Tienes mucho interés de estar aquí cerca mío?...

Vegeta se encendió de nuevo, esa mujer estaba insinuando que a él le interesaba estar especialmente con ella, que falta de respeto era esa.

-Estas loca si piensas que caería tan bajo, no eres más que una mujer corriente y grosera!

-Entonces vete… porque con esa postura solo estas demostrando algún interés extra…-La mujer cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre su cintura.

El padre de Bulma miraba la escena sin emitir palabra pero muy divertido. Aquella pelea era digna de presenciar, pues ambos tenían un carácter tremendo y se devolvían los insultos con dignidad y altura. No podía evitar sonreír.

-Y tu de que te ríes papá?... dile a Vegeta que ya no es bienvenido en está casa!. Dale una nave o lo que sea, que se vaya de este planeta, que no vuelva jamás!

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado!, aquí me quedaré!- Dijo el guerrero cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

El Sr Brief se quedó pensativo y los interrumpió algo distraído.

-Bulma, en tres años llegaran unos androides muy peligrosos. Nos conviene que Vegeta se quede, quién te dice hasta nos ayude a ganar. Si entrena mucho podría ser útil… pero mejor sería que lo haga… no se… en una cámara de gravedad de 5000 g… no?...

Bulma miró a su padre atónita. El maldito mono le había contado todo a su propio padre. Miró a Vegeta con furia y desesperación. No podía creer que se atreviera a contarle a su padre sobre…

Pero Vegeta interrumpió sus pensamientos y dijo en voz alta.

-Yo no voy a aliarme con nadie ni ayudare en ninguna batalla. Yo solo quiero superar a Kakarotto, destruir esas chatarras y marcharme lejos de aquí.

Bulma lo volvió a mirar con odio.

-Ni muerta papá… ni muerta construiría nada que le sirviera a este idiota incrementar su poder… y mucho menos haría algo que lo hiciera feliz… primero me corto las manos!

-Tus manos no son necesarias, solo tu cerebro!- Dijo el guerrero con ironía, y para vengarse de aquel comentario incómodo que lo dejó en evidencia, agregó.-A menos que también me quieras dar otra cosa… de una mujerzuela como tu, no me sorprendería…

Esas palabras fueron las fulminantes. Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y con desprecio comenzó a decir lentamente.

-Antes muerta me oyes… prefiero la muerte una y mil veces a estar cerca de un maldito asesino asqueroso!... tu mono idiota, vete al demonio… vete al infierno con Freezer, quizás allí también te siga dando órdenes!

A Vegeta le tocó el orgullo. Se enfureció peor de lo que había imaginado. Se adelantó un paso y quedó más cerca de Bulma que antes.

-Cuida tus palabras mujer!, ni se te ocurra mencionar nada de eso… tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

-Y qué harás?... matarme por decir la verdad?... tu crees que soy una mujerzuela… pues yo creo que eres un idiota esclavo de Freezer y un fiel sirviente sin dignidad!

-Y tu eres una perra asquerosa que para lo único que sirves es para complacer a un hombre y hasta en eso creo que eres patética!

-No lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás! Mono sin cerebro.

-No me interesa saberlo! Bruja maldita.

Estaban a pocos centímetros del otro, pero estaban tan concentrados en insultarse que no se habían dado cuenta, hasta que un olor embriagante llegó a la nariz del guerrero. Un aroma dulce y suave que emergía de la piel de aquella humana irritante. Se preguntó internamente si todas las hembras de aquel planeta tenían ese perfume. Que solo lo pudo sentir al tenerla tan cerca. Que era ese peculiar olor?... era por estar tan enojada?... era su olor personal?... y por qué era tan exquisito?.

Bulma estaba cegada de ira, ni se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ese hombre y sin darse cuenta, noto como rozaba su pecho con el de él.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y cuando iban a comenzar a insultarse de nuevo, pero esta vez no sabían bien por qué, el científico presente hablo.

-Ya terminaron?... por qué la comida ya debe estar lista!

La mujer se separó del guerrero rápidamente y le dio la espalda. Se acercó a su padre y lo miró atenta. Vegeta sonrió de lado sin darse cuenta, y ver a la mujer de espalda, aquella imagen le dio una extraña sensación. Ignoro aquello y miró al científico también.

-Yo no comeré cerca de este asesino asqueroso. O se va él o me vuelvo a ir yo… pero esta vez para siempre!

-Vete, nadie te extrañara!

Dijo Vegeta divertido, no sabía porque pero le gustaba verla tan ofuscada. Bulma le dedicó una mirada de odio y volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Papá….

-Ya hija, deja eso!, tan hermosa que eres mi princesa!... tienes un carácter de temer!

-Seguro que es su hija?... porque parece más ser descendiente de los demonios!

Bulma lo miró de vuelta.

-Y tú de una manada de idiotas!

-Pues a mi no me está diciendo mi propio progenitor que soy un demente!

-Mi padre no dijo eso!, escuchas lo que quieres imbécil!

El sr Brief volvió a interrumpir.

-Mi niña, por favor!, hace un mes que no te veo!, te fuiste con Yamcha por ahí y realmente te extrañe!, porque no dejas de gritar y me cuentas qué tal estuvo tu viaje.

No sabía porque pero aquella información le molesto a Vegeta. En otra línea temporal, esa mujer era suya y escuchar que se había ido por ahí con otro le molestaba. Se enfureció con el mismo por pensar esas cosas y cruzó sus brazos de nuevo muy molesto.

Bulma miró a su padre con una expresión dulce pero eufórica.

-Bueno… dejaría de gritar si el mono no estuviera aquí… me fue bien papá…-Bulma se detuvo un instante. No sabía porque, pero hablar de sus cosas privadas con su novio delante de Vegeta, realmente le incomodo- No es algo importante papá… solo quiero a este tipo fuera de mi casa!

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No quiero verlo ni cerca papá… o se va o me voy!, tú eliges.

-Madura mujer!, y deja a tu padre tranquilo!, si tienes problemas conmigo me enfrentas a mí!- No tenía ni idea porque dijo eso, pero solo lo dijo. Realmente quería que la mujer lo enfrentara o lo había dicho por decir?... que acaso no tenía en cuenta que esa mujer en el futuro le había dado sexo sin parar y una vida exquisita llena de placeres… que le pasaba por su cabeza?... no sabía, pero se maldijo internamente.

Bulma no volteo ni dijo nada. Salió del laboratorio y se fue corriendo a su cuarto con su corazón que latía a mil por hora. Lo había enfrentado, después de todo lo enfrentó. Sabiendo miles de cosas sobre su "yo del futuro", sabiendo todo, aún así lo enfrento… y le había gustado.

Vegeta tenía un millón de sensaciones dentro de él y aunque no quería admitirlo, ninguna le molestaba.

El Sr. Brief miró a su hija irse rápidamente y luego a un excitado Vegeta. Al parecer el destino volvía a su curso natural.

* * *

Bulma cerró la puerta de su cuarto fuertemente dando un portazo tremendo. Había llegado hace diez minutos de su viaje y lo primero que le ocurre era enfrentarse con su cruel destino.

"Maldito mono… quién se cree!?, echarme de mi propia casa!... está equivocado si cree que voy a salir huyendo!... él es el que se tiene que ir…"

Molesta y hundida en sus pensamientos, se fue directamente y se sentó en su cama mirando hacía el balcón. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, estaba enojada. Toda la situación la había superado, pero no podía sentir algo de adrenalina en su interior.

Se levantó de golpe y se decidió. Ella no se iría de su casa, si aquel mono quería guerra, pues eso era lo que tendría.

* * *

Por su parte Vegeta estaba extasiado, esa hembra lo había enfrentado sin ningún titubeo, lo había insultado sin ningún miedo y le había dicho millones de cosas en la cara.

Podía solo un segundo entender al Vegeta del futuro, esa mujer era igual que las mujeres saiyajin. Agresiva, con el peor carácter del universo. Atrevida y descarada. Si antes pensó que esas cosas podrían ser negativas, hoy se daba cuenta que no lo eran.

Trató de sacar esas cosas de su mente cuando vio al científico que lo miraba curioso y le sonreía. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y no sabía bien porque.

-Acaso tengo algo en la cara?... deje de verme así!

-Vegeta, si que tienes un carácter fuerte!, jamás vi a nadie hablarle así a mi hija. Esa mujer es igual a mi madre!, ja ja.

El guerrero no entendía la comparación del científico ni tampoco entendía como el hombre se reía después de ver como insultaban a su hija. Se acercó al hombre y trató de calmar sus nervios.

-Sigo siendo su huésped?... aunque su hija le haya dicho que no?...

-Ja ja… Vegeta!, qué clase de anfitrión crees que soy?, por supuesto que sigues siendo mi huésped. Mi hija grita y grita, pero ella tiene un buen corazón, jamás te dejaría en la calle. Ella no es así, solo está molesta, nada más. -El hombre agregó mientras prendía un cigarrillo- Tú eres bienvenido a está casa. Si te quedas o te vas es tu decisión.

Vegeta sonrió de lado.

-Me quedaré… solo para que su hija vea que no puede darme órdenes!

-Bueno, si te aguantas sus gritos cada vez que se vean, allá tú. Aquí eres un miembro más de la familia. Ahora vamos a comer o yo tendré que escuchar los gritos de mi mujer…las mujeres gritan Vegeta… la de todos!

Vegeta lo miró sorprendido, acaso ese hombre estaba insinuando que Bulma era su mujer, por eso tenía que soportar sus gritos?... sacó de inmediato esa idea de su cabeza y lo siguió hasta la salida.

El científico y el guerrero caminaron por un pasillo corto y llegaron al comedor y la Sra. Brief lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, mientras ponía platos y cubiertos en la mesa con ayuda de unos robots.

-Oh querido Vegeta!, volviste!, que bueno verte!... Bulma también regresó hoy!, veo que si estas aquí sin esconderte es porque te arreglaste con ella!, que bueno!.

La mujer programó un robots y está salió hacía la cocina y volvía con otro plato.

-Pondré un plato extra!

-No mamá… los animales comen en el piso… no pongas otro plato en la mesa!

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y vio a la mujer parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Ah mujer, no te subestimes tanto, crees que eres digna del suelo?

-Soy digna de todo, y tu?... porque eres un mono sin cerebro y no eres digno de estar en mi casa!, VETE!

-Obligarme a irme!... tus padres me han invitado a quedarme aquí y yo acepte.

Los padres de Bulma se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvieron la comida mientras veían al par discutir sin parar.

-Anda… come!, come tu comida Vegeta… y trágatela toda!, si sientes un sabor extraño, no te sorprendas!...

Vegeta entendió la referencia. Esa mujer había prometido envenenarlo con la comida si se atrevía a pisar su casa.

-Bruja maldita!, qué has hecho con mi comida?!, tu te la comerás primero! -Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la tomó de la muñeca no muy fuerte, su intención no era lastimarla, pero sí asegurando su agarre- Come la comida tu primera!

Vegeta acercó el cuerpo de Bulma peligrosamente al de él, y con su mano libre, levantó una cuchara llena de comida y la puso en la entrada de sus labios tratando de obligarla a comer. La mujer movía su cabeza para los costados, con la boca cerrada. Cuando giro la cabeza nuevamente, gritó.

-Suéltame mono descerebrado!, quién demonios te crees que eres?!

-Soy el que convertirá tu vida en un infierno mientras me sigas provocando!

-Estas equivocado… yo seré tu mismo infierno!...

Ambos se quedaron pegados uno al otro mientras forcejeaban ante la atenta mirada de los padre de Bulma que se miraron y sonrieron inocentemente.

-Pues yo creo que ese infierno está demasiado caliente, no papá?...

Dijo la Sra. Brief divertida mientras veía como ambos se soltaban rápidamente y se iban por direcciones opuestas completamente avergonzados por aquel comentario.

Bulma se iba a su laboratorio y Vegeta al otro. Furiosos ambos por lo que había pasado segundos antes. Ninguno pudo entender cómo fueron capaces de soportar la cercanía del otro. Era frustrante.

La mujer abrió la puerta y se sentó rápidamente en su silla. Miró con desprecio la carpeta y la abrió bruscamente. Estaba cansada, harta de toda aquella situación. Comenzó a leer cada hoja sin ver el bolsillo escondido en la solapa y los papeles que tenía dentro. Comenzó a pasar las hojas con rabia, toda la culpa la tenía esa cámara de gravedad!, si ella no hubiera construido ese aparato en el futuro, nada de eso estaría pasando.

De repente un cartel le llamó la atención. Era su letra, pero enunciaba algo distinto a los otros carteles y estaba escrito más grande y con un color fuerte.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, el anuncio era importante, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho tan llamativo, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo ella.

 ** _"V_**

Bulma comprendió enseguida, ella había visto unos cd con esos números un mes antes. Sabía exactamente dónde estaban. Pero ir por ellos y ver las explicaciones de cómo construir esa cámara de gravedad quería decir que se rendía a su destino y se enredaría con Vegeta… pero la realidad era que tenía la clave para descifrar la teoría más espectacular del mundo entero, entonces… qué haría?. Enfrentaría su destino y descubriría la oportunidad única de darle lo mejor a la ciencia o se revelaría ante él, dejaría de lado toda esa situación y saldría corriendo de allí…

Sin saber, en otro laboratorio de la corporación cápsula había un guerrero que tenía los mismos pensamientos que la mujer.

Irse o quedarse y convencer a la mujer de construir la cámara esa…

Terrícola y saiyajin con el mismo pensamiento y el mismo dilema y sin saber… el mismo sentimiento.

Algo era seguro, todas las respuesta que ambos necesitaban, estaban en aquellos videos.


	11. Vídeo 1: Cámaras integradas

Capítulo 10: Vídeo 1…Cámaras integradas...

Bunas!, al fin el capítulo 10 y 11. Pido disculpas por el retraso, es que estuve con un millón de cosas y no pude conectarme desde la computadora.

Acá les dejo la continuación de mi historia, pues está cada vez más intrigante.

Ya vimos como Vegeta y Bulma se enfrentaron por primera vez después de la "gran noticia". Vamos a ver si está guerra continua, y si bajaran un poco el estado furioso!.

Kaimi: Por favor no odies a Ciel, el es un chico bueno, ya vas a ver!, peroooo…. muuuuyy despistado!, ya verás por que te lo digo. Y en serio, Vegeta está cada vez más enredado en sus pensamientos que ya no razona como debe.

Con respecto a mis otras historias, te comento que suelo escribir mis fic en mi compu y después las subo, como aún tengo poco capítulos, no pude publicarlos.

Que bueno que sientas curiosidad por los videos, ya que aquí te traigo capítulos que te van a contar mucho acerca de eso. No quiero adelantar nada, espero que cumplan su misión!.

Una de las historias es de V&B que se llamara "Que paso ayer?" y la otra es de una pareja que me encantaría que se formara que es Goten&Maron. Pero, a un tengo poco capítulos, por eso no subí nada, así que no me prendan fuego y no me hagan vudú, prometo subirlas pronto!

Sin más que decir, les dejo dos capítulos así no me odian!.

Los amo y dejen sus comentarios, me encantan leerlos!

Luxia 3

* * *

Bulma cerró la carpeta y se quedó pensativa un segundo. Había estado casi dos horas y media leyendo sin parar aquella carpeta. Los datos eran interesantes y muy certeros, pero sentía que le faltaba una pieza a toda su explicación.

No había duda, aquella información estaba en los videos que ella del futuro había remarcado en la primera hoja de la carpeta.

Igualmente, había explicaciones sencillas, con dibujos completos y bien detallados, pero ninguna verificación de eso. No podía dejar de pensar en qué clase de pruebas había hecho y en que se basó para deducir las hipótesis planteadas en aquellos escritos.

Todo era mucho y a la vez estaba todo incompleto. No había duda, tendría que ver aquellos videos para descubrirlo.

Tomó la carpeta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Salió del laboratorio y caminó por los pasillos en silencio hundida en sus pensamientos. Toda la casa estaba oscura, era muy entrada la noche y todos dormían o eso creyó ella.

* * *

Por otro lado, Vegeta había entrado a laboratorio del científico, se metió al baño y no sabía porque pero sintió la necesidad de darse una ducha helada. Terminada esta, se puso la misma ropa que llevaba, pues ya estaba limpio pero necesitaba con urgencia esa ducha.

Tomó asiento en el sillón y miró hacia el exterior de lugar, su cabeza daba vueltas como un torbellino.

Enfrentar a la mujer gritona había sido sin duda una experiencia excitante y frustrante. La mujer estaba loca, era agresiva, vulgar y tenía una fragancias afrodisiaca.

Un aroma que lo volvió loco por un instante. Jamás había sentido un perfume tan peculiar en todo el universo. Se quedó pensando un momento sin saber porque esa esencia lo había descolocado tanto. Agradeció internamente que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su cambió de actitud. También noto por un instante, que tuvo una rara necesidad de tocarla, sentir su piel suave, fue por eso que se dejó llevar por su provocación y la tomó de la muñeca, acercándola más a él.

Era obvio, según él, quería saber qué demonios había sido eso que dejó tan idiota a su "yo del futuro", la mujer era una bruja pero era notorio que tenía sus armas para seducir. Su aroma era uno. Y su piel, su piel era delicada y molesta.

Vegeta se paró de golpe al sentir la puerta que se abría despacio. Miró hacia ella y vio como la mujer rubia entraba con una bandeja llena de comida y sonreía.

-Disculpa apuesto Vegeta, pero te olvidaste tu cena por estar peleando con mi hija. Come algo querido, si prefieres hacerlo aquí, no tendré problemas en acercártela.

La mujer sonrió y vio cómo el joven la miraba dubitativo. Comprendiendo su angustia y siguió hablando con calma.

-Mi hija se encerró en el laboratorio. No vio cuando te traje la bandeja, así que nadie la envenenó!, ji ji ji. Come tranquilo. Me marcho a la cama, si necesitas algo solo avísame!

La rubia salió del laboratorio tranquila y regalándole una sonrisa picarona al guerrero. Vegeta la miró irse y pensó en lo descaradas que eran las mujeres en esa familia. A penas vio cerrarse la puerta, salió corriendo hacía el escritorio y miró fijamente la bandeja. El aroma se coló por su nariz haciendo que su estómago reaccionara al minuto. Tenía tanta hambre que ya no le importaba la amenaza del veneno. Si algo tenía ese alimento, se prometió así mismo matar a la mujer gritona antes de morir.

Sin más que pensar, se sentó y devoro la comida en unos minutos. Luego se dirigió a la máquina de bebidas tomó un vaso con agua y se volvió a acostar en el sillón. No quiso, pero al cerrar sus ojos se durmió automáticamente, pues no se había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba.

Despertó dos horas después al sentir un ki peculiar que se movía en la casa. No era otra que la mujer gritona. No sabía porque, pero sintió la tentación de salir del laboratorio y volver a enfrentarse en una guerra verbal contra ella. Había dormido dos horas y había recuperado sus energías.

Despacio se levantó y abrió lentamente la puerta, busco el ki que se movía y comenzó a seguirla por los pasillos, hasta que la vio que subía despacio por las escaleras, pero antes de salir a su encuentro, vio con sorpresa lo que tenía en la mano.

"La carpeta morada…"

Su corazón latía con fuerza, después de toda la pelea y los insultos, la mujer al fin había decidido estudiar los escritos. Acaso era una broma del destino, a pesar de todo, ella construiría su cámara de gravedad?... Él estaba convencido que después de su enfrentamiento, ella jamás se acercará a esa carpeta, pero ahí estaba ella, demostrándole lo loca que estaba y lo impredecible que podía ser.

El guerrero se echó para atrás y desistió de la idea de provocarla. Si ella tenía eso en la mano y decidía construir la máquina, él no haría nada para enojarla ahora. Ella lo tenía en sus manos y no lo sabía.

Bulma cerró la puerta de su habitación y puso la carpeta en su escritorio. Miró detenidamente que allí había una bandeja con comida, pues su madre era la única que podría haberla dejado allí. Estaba fría, eso quería decir que llevaba tiempo en ese lugar. Sin importarle, se sentó a comer tranquila y dejó el plato medio vacío. Tomó un vaso de agua que también había allí y sin darse cuenta noto lo cansada que estaba. Entre el viaje y la discusión con Vegeta, simplemente su cuerpo la traicionaba. Sin pensarlo, se quitó la ropa, se puso una remera corta de tiras color rosada y un short de color blanco, se metió en la cama, apagó su lámpara que de seguro su madre había prendido y se quedó dormida al instante sin darse cuenta, olvidando la carpeta y los videos por un rato.

Vegeta por su parte, llegó al laboratorio del científico y cerró la puerta tras él. Apago la luz y se recostó nuevamente en el sillón. A su cabeza vinieron muchas imágenes del día, pero la que más presente tenía era la última, la mujer con la carpeta en la mano.

No sabía que sentir en ese momento, la mujer quizás no tenía idea del grado de intimidad que ellos compartieron en el futuro. Quizás por eso a pesar de discutir tanto había optado por agarrar el cuaderno y leerla.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco y se levantó de prisa con el corazón que latía a mil.

"Si la mujer tiene ese objeto, ella leerá...NO!... ella descubrirá las notas y sabrá todo lo que había entre ellos…"

El guerrero no sabía qué hacer, si la mujer leyera esas notas todos se terminaría, pues no había más que odio en sus sentimientos hacía él, si se pudiera tener más. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y comenzó a pensar despacio.

"Lo tengo, esperaré a que se duerma y me meteré en su cuarto, tomaré la carpeta, quitare todas las notas y dejaré todo como está, nunca se dará cuenta, estoy seguro…!"

* * *

No habían pasado ni media hora cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta del ki de la mujer, tranquilo y sereno. Jamás creyó que aquella hembra tendría conocimiento de esos estados. Salió del laboratorio y caminó hacía donde la había visto antes, vio las escaleras y se felicitó por no poderse.

Se metió rápido por un pasillo amplio con una alfombra de colores rojos y azules y unos cuadros raros. Comenzó a buscar el ki de la mujer hasta que lo encontró dentro de una de las habitaciones. Despacio abrió la puerta y se metió dentro rápidamente. Se quedó un minuto quieto esperando a que no haya movimiento y reacción al sonido suave que hizo. Despacio se acercó a la cama de la mujer para comprobar que estuviera completamente dormida.

Cuando la miró no se podía ver a la terrícola, pues esta estaba atrapada bajo una colcha de color verde agua que le cubría hasta la cabeza. No quiso asomarse mucho más, así que intentó darse la vuelta y comenzar a buscar la carpeta.

Comenzó su búsqueda, pero no tenía éxito. Si bien él no necesitaba luz, ya que veía muy bien en la oscuridad, se detuvo a pensar un momento en el lugar que él estaba.

En el cuarto de ella… quizás no se hubiera dado cuenta o no le hubiera dado importancia, pero de repente comenzó a sentir un aroma peculiar, ese que horas atrás lo había humillado y excitado. Se volvió a acercar a la cama y vio como la mujer se movía despacio. Vegeta se detuvo por un momento, y se calmó cuando vio que la mujer seguía en estado letárgico. Quiso alejarse pero de repente la vio una vez más moverse y para su sorpresa, la terrícola se había destapado todo el cuerpo mostrando su figura perfecta y escultural.

Vegeta la quedó mirando un momento, si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, él quizás ni la miraría, ni la tomaría en cuanta, ya que jamás se dejó seducir por el cuerpo de una hembra. Él era inteligente, jamás caería en ese tipo de debilidades. Pero esto era distinto, la mujer ni sabía que él estaba allí y su cuerpo actuaba solo, tranquilo y en armonía.

El guerrero se quedó mirando el cuerpo detenidamente. Bulma era una mujer hermosa, con unas curvas talladas a mano. Todo en ella se veía suave y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Pensó en todas las cosas que su "yo del futuro" pudo haber hecho con ese cuerpo en sus manos. Y sin querer lo envidio enérgicamente.

La mujer se movía despacio y lentamente quedó boca arriba y sin querer tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas. Era como una invitación involuntaria, su cuerpo lo estaba llamando y eso le molesto mucho, pues las ganas que empezó a tener en aceptar la invitación ya se estaban haciendo notorias en su cuerpo. La miró profundamente, sus piernas, sus pechos, sus muslos, su cintura. Simplemente perfecta.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta, la abrió despacio y lentamente salió de la habitación. Apenas cerró la puerta salió corriendo hacía el laboratorio del científico y fue directo al baño.

Dos duchas heladas en un día… ahora entendía un poco a su "yo del futuro"…

* * *

Se quedó frustrado sobre el sillón, había ido por un propósito a la habitación de la terrícola y no estuvo ni cerca de lograrlo. Ya no volvería a tener semejante oportunidad, ya que en cuanto amanezca, de seguro la mujer tomaría la carpeta. Y él no volvería a meterse de nuevo en ese lugar jamás en la vida.

Maldijo su estúpida debilidad, desde cuando a él le importaba el cuerpo suave y delicado de esa mujer gritona y grosera?...

Lo entendió perfectamente, no, no le interesaba, sólo estaba influenciado por aquellos papeles que había leído sobre sus personalidades futuras. El solo hecho de saber que tenía sexo sin parar con esa hembra lo hizo imaginar ciertas cosas… cosas que no iban a pasar con él.

Maldito sea el Vegeta del futuro, el pudo probar ese manjar sin culpa alguna, sin saber de nada de lo que ocurriría, sin detenerse en las consecuencias, en cambio él tenía que estar padeciendo. Hubiera preferido salir de ese planeta en cuanto supo sobre su posible hijo mitad humano y no enterarse de nada. Pero no, el idiota de Kakarotto lo había provocado y ahí estaba, acostado después de dos duchas heladas imaginando las cosas que su contraparte había disfrutado y él no.

Se dio la vuelta poniéndose de perfil y cerró sus ojos, ya no le importaba nada, si la mujer leía las notas pues que las lea, ya no se metería más en esas situaciones. Trataría de ignorar todo lo que más pueda las cosas y esperaría un corto tiempo a ver que decidía la humana, si la respuesta seguía siendo negativa se iría de una vez por todas de ese lugar, si al fin y al cabo era por lo único que se quedaba allí, o no?...

Vegeta se quedó dormido y por primera vez, soñó que tenía sexo con Bulma.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bulma abría despacio sus ojos. La mañana se había hecho presente y la golpeaba sutilmente desde el balcón. Levantó sus brazos junto con un bostezo y se levantó pesadamente.

Camino despacio y se fue directo a su baño privado. Allí se bañó y se aseo como todos los días, una vez terminada la rutina de cremas y demás, se dispuso a bajar a desayunar.

Pensó un momento si era conveniente hacer tal cosa, ya que cierto saiyajin despreciable andaría por ahí solo para provocarla. Luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió ir a desayunar, ese hombre no la echaría de su propia casa. Fue hasta el armario, se quitó la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo desnudo y tomó su ropa. Un pantalón largo muy ajustado de color azul y una remera de color verde que dejaba ver su ombligo, realzando sus pechos redondos y bien formados. Tomó su cabello y lo levantó en una coleta como si fuera una cola de caballo. Así lo había empezado a usar desde hacía unas semanas.

Una vez lista, tomó la bandeja de la noche anterior y la bajó con ella. Abrió la puerta

y se dirigió hacía la cocina. Bajó las escaleras y entró directamente viendo a su madre que preparaba el desayuno. Está se sorprendió al verla.

-Oh hija!, que milagro!, tú despierta tan temprano!

Bulma se molestó con el comentario, pero no dijo nada. Dejó la bandeja arriba de la cocina donde estaba su madre y siguió caminando. Tomó asiento en una banqueta que se encontraba delante de la pequeña barra de la cocina que estaba justo detrás de su madre y espero su desayuno que le iban trayendo los robots.

La joven científica tomó su café y despacio prendió un cigarrillo.

-Hija ese hábito que te heredaste de tu padre!... no me gusta que fumes sin comer nada!

-Estoy tomando café, o no?

-Eso no es comida mi amor!, además no es bueno tanto cigarrillo, puedes pegarte el vicio!

-Y qué tiene de malo?, no crees que ya estoy grande mamá?

-Mi vida, tu siempre serás mi pequeña!, pero… piensa en el futuro!

Bulma sonrió irónicamente de lado y luego dijo lascivamente.

-Eso es lo que trató de evitar mamá… no quiero ni pensar en eso! -Bulma cambió de tema rápidamente - Me desperté temprano porque tengo mucho trabajo y además quiero comprobar una teoría inconsistente. Así que necesito estar despierta y fresca.

-No bajaras a comer?

-No mamá. Me quedaré en mi cuarto viendo unos videos, luego iré a mi laboratorio a trabajar en otras cosas.

-Bueno mi vida, no te estreses demasiado.

Bulma se quedó en silencio un segundo, había tomado una decisión y era el momento de hacerlo. Hoy vería el video y descubriría esa maldita teoría.

* * *

Por su parte Vegeta se despertó agitado, estaba sudoroso y su corazón latía rápidamente, sin mencionar que ciertas partes de su cuerpo ya estaban despiertas desde hacía rato...

Se levantó de golpe, fue hasta el baño y se metió dentro de la ducha… fría...obviamente.

Dio un grito bajó de rabia, que había sido ese estúpido sueño?, qué demonios pasaba con él?... esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, ya no podía contener la ira por dentro. Salió rápido de la ducha y se puso una camisa de color amarillo pálido que no abrocho y unos shorts cortos de color negro, fue lo primero que encontró arriba de uno de los pequeños muebles del laboratorio. Abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

Busco directamente el ki de la mujer rubia para exigirle comida, pero detuvo su marcha cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Se acercó finalmente hacía la entrada de la cocina, pero sin mostrarse realmente, se acercó un poco más y pudo escuchar la conversación que tenía está con su hija.

-Ah Bulma?...

-Dime mamá.

-Me olvide por completo, Yamcha llamó hoy más temprano y dijo que estaría por aquí después del almuerzo.

-Que?... no!, es en serio!?... debo llamarlo, evitar que venga!

-Oh hija y eso por que?, acaso se pelearon en su viaje?.

-No mamá, no nos peleamos, todo lo contrario… pero es que… no quiero que vea al estúpido mono ese…

-Que mono?... no entiendo!

-No importa mamá!, debo llamarlo, iré a mi habitación.

Bulma se levantó con toda rapidez y subió las escaleras como un rayo encerrándose dentro de su cuarto.

Vegeta había escuchado todo lo que decía la mujer, y vio salir a Bulma corriendo sin siquiera notar que él estaba cerca escuchando todo. Al parecer vendría el insecto de su novio y ella no quería que lo viera a él. Acaso tenía miedo de que el estúpido pensara algo malo?... Se pondría loco si lo viera, pues pensaría que ya había perdido a su mujer?... ja!, patrañas!, eso no pasaría y estaba decidido. Sonrió maliciosamente, ese estúpido tenía miedo de perderla… perder contra él porque sabía que podía hacerlo… Sacudió su cabeza con fiereza y se convenció que le convenía que el gusano no se acerque, pues si lo veía, iba a pensar cualquier estupidez y lo dejaría en evidencia, pues todos se enterarían y lo humillarían al saber que por más que supiera todo de su futuro igual estaba ahí con Bulma.

Se quedó callado y despacio entró a la cocina y vio a la mujer escandalosa que lo saludaba y le sonreía. No le prestó atención, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte y en otra mujer con unos atuendos que aunque no quiso, no pudo evitar observar.

* * *

Bulma espero que alguien le respondiera del otro lado del teléfono hasta que una voz se escuchó.

-Hola.

-Hola Yamcha!...

-Bulma?. Mi vida qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Por qué todos hacen la misma pregunta?

-Bueno amor, lo siento, pero tu sueles trabajar hasta tarde y eso hace que despiertes después del medio día!... Lo siento, como estas?

-mmhh… bien!... Dijo mamá que llamaste?

-Si mi vida, iré después de comer, si?

-Yamcha, lo siento, pero no puedes venir…

-Que?, Como?... Por qué?

-Lo siento cielo, es que volví al trabajo al %100 y estoy muy retrasada!, hoy voy a dedicarme todo el día a mis cosas. Vamos, no puedes reprocharme nada, estuve un mes entero contigo!, ahora le toca al trabajo!

-... Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces?

-Si por supuesto!

-Bulma le contaste a tus padres que nos vamos a casar?...

-Aún no, lo haremos juntos, como lo prometí!... nos vemos!

-Te amo Bulma!...

-...Si… yo… también. Adiós!

Y la comunicación se cortó.

Bulma cerró sus ojos dejando caer su celular, qué demonios había pasado?... el hombre de su vida le había dicho que la amaba y ella respondía con un frío "yo también"... Por que no pudo decirle lo mismo?, acaso estaría dejando de amar a su novio?, eso era imposible. Él le había pedido matrimonio hacía tan solo tres días y eso la perturbo demasiado, tanto que fingió sentirse mal y le pidió volver a casa. Toda la vida había soñado con ese momento, que era lo que estaba pasando con ella?.

Abrió los ojos buscando alguna respuesta y vio sin querer la carpeta arriba del escritorio. Se levantó lentamente y la abrió despacio. Lo que ella no había notado era que tomó la carpeta al revés, dejando caer al suelo todo tipo de papel que no estaba enganchado.

-Uf!, tonta Bulma! - Se regaño de forma infantil. Despacio se agachó y tomó todos los papeles que habían caído. De pronto recordó algo al ver la primera hoja de la carpeta, los videos. Se dio la vuelta y tomó la caja, sin soltar los papeles que tenía en la mano izquierda. Sacó uno de los videos, el que decía "video 1 C.V".

Se acercó al televisor de su cuarto, lo prendió, hizo lo mismo con el aparato dvd y una vez que abrió la puertita introdujo el objeto circular, hacía todo con la mano derecha, hasta que se dio cuenta porque estaba tan torpe, los papeles le molestaban. Antes de darle play al video, decidió dejar los papeles que aún tenía en su mano, pero como era de esperarse se dio cuenta que un papel tenía su letra y la letra de Vegeta.

Abrió sus ojos y dejó de respirar, eran de color verde como aquella nota que encontró hacía un tiempo atrás, la cual hizo que se fuera por un mes.

La dejó arriba de su cama y se sentó junto a las notas. No sabía qué hacer, si leerlas y destruir su poca dignidad o romperlas y ver el video tranquila…. otra vez un estúpido dilema.

Vegeta había terminado de desayunar y se había levantado de su asiento sin decir una palabra. Por suerte la mujer no lo torturó tanto y hablo muy poco. Camino despacio y se adentro al laboratorio, pero al entrar vio que el hombre ya estaba trabajando.

-Hola Vegeta, como estas?, vas a entrenar el día de hoy?... ya comiste verdad?

El guerrero lo miró y se acercó un poco.

-Si… ya comí. Quiero una cámara para entrenar.

-Y la que te di?

-Ya no tiene combustible.

-Ah pero la cargare enseguida, me esperas cuatro horas?

-Cuatro horas?... no puede ser en menos tiempo?

-Lo siento hijo, pero mis cámaras de gravedad son modelos viejos ahora, Bulma tiene unas mejores. Por qué no le pides una a ella?

-Que acaso usted está loco?!... de verdad cree que esa mujer va a darme algo!?...

-Ya hijo, no te ofusques. Mi esposa me dijo que Bulma está en su cuarto, ve y toma una de su escritorio. Tiene tantas que no notara si falta alguna.

Vegeta escuchó con atención esa frase, la mujer tenía muchas?... por qué?... Como si pudiera leer su mente el hombre continuó.

-Cuando te fuiste al espacio tras de Goku, Bulma quedó molesta por tu robo y se dedicó a hacer otras cámaras de gravedad por las dudas. No lo puedo negar, son mucho mejores que las mías.

El guerrero se molestó con el comentario.

-Si ya entendí!, ella hace todo bien… No, gracias. Iré al jardín a descansar, cuando este lista me avisa así me puedo ir de aquí.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.

La realidad era que Vegeta no quería hacer enojar a Bulma por nada del mundo, no la provocaría esta vez y tenía varias razones, la principal era para que creara su cámara de gravedad y la segunda era para dejar de bañarse con agua fría.

Salió al jardín después de dar un par de vueltas y se subió a un árbol que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, se recostó en una de las ramas y miró hacía el cielo.

En ese momento vio a la mujer gritona en el balcón y maldijo su marcado y notorio destino. Es que siempre iba a terminar cerca de ella por más que no quisiera?. Cerró sus ojos pero el ki de la muchacha le llamó la atención. Estaba en el balcón fumando con muchos nervios. Temblaba como una hoja y su rostro se notaba preocupado. En ese momento se le vino una idea a la cabeza del saiyajin…

"Encontró las notas!"

El también se preocupo, a pesar de haberse dicho que no le iba a importar, espero hasta que vio que la mujer entraba nuevamente a su cuarto. Despacio levito y se apoyó directamente sobre su balcón, acercándose a los ventanales, despacio para no ser descubierto. Para su suerte la mujer ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del intruso. Bulma se volvió a sentar a la cama y tomó otra nota.

Vegeta veía como tomaba una por una las notas y las iba leyendo de a poco. Hacía muecas y expresiones diferentes y luego las ponía dentro de un cesto. Noto como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y mostraba un dejo de odio en cada momento.

-Que demonios pasa contigo?... estúpida sin dignidad!... te mataría con mis propias manos!

Vegeta escuchaba cada palabra que la mujer se decía a ella misma y no pudo evitar sentirse igual. Pues él había pasado por cada uno de eso sentimientos el día anterior. El guerrero cerró sus ojos, que humillación, la mujer estaba descubriendo toda la intimidad que había entre ellos del futuro y no pudo evitar frustrarse. Estaba por irse lejos pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró de donde salía esa linda melodía y se dio cuenta de donde provenía. Miró atentamente hacia dentro de la habitación en dirección a una caja eléctrica que había en allí. En está aparecía una imagen borrosa y de repente la terrícola se veía con una sonrisa alegre y delicada.

Bulma se odio a sí misma por ser tan repugnante, había tomado la decisión incorrecta, desde la primera hasta la última nota le destrozaba su orgullo y su dignidad. Estaba apunto de tirar todo aquello a la basura cuando sin querer apretó el botón del control remoto y le dio play al video.

La imagen primero era borrosa y luego de un minuto, ella se veía a ella misma aparecer en la pantalla con una hermosa sonrisa y muy bien cuidada.

Ambos en sus respectivos lugares quedaron mirando la pantalla y esperaron.

Y el video comenzó a reproducirse.

"-Hola!... me llamo Bulma Brief y soy la científica más linda y joven del planeta!...

Una voz se oyó de cerca, pero no se veía en la pantalla el dueño de ella.

-Linda y joven?...vamos mujer a quién demonios quieres engañar?...

La cara de la joven se puso roja.

-Cállate mono estúpido!

-Ah, pero miren qué lenguaje usa la científica!

Bulma se levantaba de su asiento y salió corriendo desapareciendo de la imagen pero aún se escuchaban los gritos.

-Deja de fastidiarme mono tonto!

-Yo soy el mono y tu te me cuelgas en la espalda!

-Deja de molestar!.

-Tu molestas!,siempre molestas!, déjate de tonterías y dame mi comida!

-Para que sepas esto no es una tontería!, estoy por descubrir algo sumamente importante!

-Lo sabía!, quieres que sea tu rata de laboratorio!, por eso me llamaste!, pues ni lo sueñes!

-No te halagues tanto cariño… una rata es mucho más útil que tu!

-Bien, entonces busca una y déjame en paz!

-No!...era broma!, Vegeta!, Vegeta no te vayas!

Se volvió a ver a Bulma en la imagen y con una sonrisa falsa pero divertida hablo a la cámara.

-Problemas técnicos!, ya regreso!"

Y la pantalla se volvió a poner borrosa. La Bulma del presente quedó petrificada ante aquella escena. Era ella… y Vegeta en un video… siendo ellos mismos, mostrando sus miserias, sus peleas y sus carácter a lo natural.

Vegeta también quedó congelado con aquella imagen, jamás se imaginó en la vida que iba a ver a ese maldito sujeto y a esa mujer que tanto deseaba sin querer.

Ambos estaban mudos y callados, pero fue Bulma que se paro e intento sacar el video. Inconscientemente Vegeta la vio y se dio cuenta lo que estaba por hacer y como un novato se apresuró y gritó.

-No… no lo saques!

Bulma lo miró y del susto se cayó al suelo. Lo miró con odio y furia.

-Por que estas en mi balcón?... me estabas espiando?... Como te atreves…

En ese instante la imagen volvió a ser nítida de nuevo y esta vez se veía la imagen del padre de Bulma muy de cerca.

" Bulma se veía detrás del hombre más grande, estaba mirando hacía arriba y con las manos en su cintura.

-Papá… crees que es necesario?

-Hija, no te preocupes, nadie verá estas grabaciones nunca, están integradas al sistema operativo de la corporación cápsula. Si alguna vez se ven estas imágenes es por que la casa exploto. Es para tener un control, piensa es solo un sistema de alarma que grabara las 24 hs por las dudas. Se activará una luz roja en cada laboratorio si algo anormal pasa.

Bulma no estaba muy convencida.

-De acuerdo papá… como digas. Igual me molesta, siento que se invade mi privacidad.

-Hija hay una cámara integrada en cada cuarto. Están por toda la casa.

Bulma sonrió malévolamente.

-En el cuarto de Vegeta también?

-No, cuando vio que entraba con el aparato en la mano me lo quitó y lo destruyó. En su habitación es el único lugar donde no hay cámaras.

Bulma hizo una mueca divertida y de desilusión.

Un minuto después se sintió una voz gritando desde afuera del cuarto de la mujer.

-Mujer!, donde demonios estas?

-Me llamo Bulma, mono descerebrado!

Vegeta entraba en la habitación y vio la cámara.

-Te portaste mal?... por eso tu padre debe controlarte?!

-Estúpido!

El Sr Brief se bajó de la escaleras metálicas y las cerró despacio.

-Es por su seguridad, hubiera puesto en la tuya, pero no me dejaste!

-Por qué él no y yo si?

\- Por que soy el favorito de la casa…

-Cállate mono tonto!, en cuanto pueda la sacaré!

-No hija, no puedes, está integrada. Ya te dije que no puedes o destruirás la casa.

Vegeta se reía a carcajadas y se burlaba de la mujer. Bulma lo miró enojada y comenzó a gritarle.

-Que demonios haces en mi cuarto Vegeta?... acaso te empeñas en verme desnuda o que?

Dijo coqueta y despreocupada la mujer

-Ahí va de nuevo… los dejó antes de que empiecen a gritar!

El padre de Bulma salió rápidamente y Vegeta miró a Bulma.

-Como te atreves a decir eso?, mujer vulgar, dame comida!

-Como?, no era que yo cocinaba horrible!

-Si, pero tu madre no está y tengo hambre!

-Pues créeme algo monito tonto, si yo te cocino le pondré veneno a tu comida!

-Y yo romperé tu lindo cuello.

Vegeta se acercó de manera peligrosa a Bulma y está le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

-Crees que mi cuello es lindo?... -Dijo con una mueca pícara.

Vegeta no respondió, en su lugar dejó escapar un intenso gruñido. El silencio los invadió mirándose a los ojos intensamente. Ambos se quedaron callados cuando la cámara se apagó"

Vegeta y Bulma del presente se quedaron helados con lo que habían visto. Había cámaras por toda la casa, eso quería decir una sola cosa, iban a ver absolutamente todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.


	12. Vídeo 1:Ya no volveré a ser la chica bue

Capítulo 11: Vídeo 1: Ya no volveré a ser la chica buena, el cambio de Bulma.

Bien, aquí les dejo el cap. siguiente. El día jueves voy a estar trabajando desde la compu, si quieren que suba el prox rápido háganmelo saber si no esperare hasta el lunes!

Besos disfruten de este cap. que en lo personal, fue uno de mis preferidos!

Besotes, se los quiere mucho!

Luxia 3

* * *

Cierto era que el matrimonio no era algo que a él le entusiasmara. Había evitado el tema hacía años y se dio cuenta que era el momento de sentar cabeza. Él conocía a Bulma desde adolescente y había pasado un millón de cosas junto a ella. Si bien antes le temía a las mujeres, con ella descubrió lo hermosas que eran. Si, ella había sido su primera mujer, pero sabía muy dentro de su alma que no sería la última. Lamentablemente no tardó mucho en darse cuenta y probar esos lujos, y sus aventuras fueron más seguidas de lo que pensó.

Antes de proponerle matrimonio a Bulma, Yamcha ya le había sido infiel infinidad de veces, tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Siempre se prometía que era la última vez, pero al pasar la semanas y ver su relación una rutina sin sentido, caía en la cama de alguna mujer.

Se había planteado el casamiento muchas veces, pero él estaba contento, ya que su novia nunca hacía nada por avanzar en aquel proyecto. Y el hecho de saber que Bulma no quería hijos, se decía a sí mismo que su infidelidad era por dolor a no ser nunca padre. La excusa era la misma, y el plazo de matrimonio se había vuelto infinito.

No estaba en sus planes realmente casarse, pero el hecho de que llegara un joven del futuro alegando ser hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, casi lo destruye. Eso quería decir que en algún futuro, su novia, la de tantos años, lo dejaría para echarse a los brazos y a la cama de aquel asesino y eso simplemente, no lo pudo soportar. Nadie le quitaría a su novia y menos Vegeta.

Medito horas enteras hasta que al fin consiguió la respuesta, le pediría matrimonio pero esta vez en serio, se casaría con ella y se largaría lo más lejos posible. Y si eso significaba renunciar a su vida de placeres y mujeres, lo haría.

En ese momento Yamcha tenía todas esas ideas en su cabeza, mientras la joven rubia estaba encima de él besando su cuello y su pecho. La verdad que la mujer era hermosa, pero él no lograba concentrarse y no podía entregarse al placer al cien por ciento.

Hacía tan solo dos días que había llegado a su departamento, después de haber pasado el mes más aburrido tratando de conquistar a Bulma. La lleno de romance y dulzura y aún así, sentía que no era suficiente. Hasta que se canso y decidió dar su paso, mucho le sorprendió lo rápido que respondió la mujer aceptando dulcemente. Era lo que él quería, o eso creía.

La realidad era que se sentía culpable, presionar las cosas solo por el hecho de no perder ante Vegeta y evitar cualquier romance entre ellos, irónico era el asunto, él rogando que su novia no se sienta atraída por un mono espacial y él con una rubia encima besándolo y practicándole sexo sin medida.

La rubia lo miró extrañada.

-Qué pasa cielo?... Acaso no te gusto?

-Que?... -Dijo distraído- Como dices?

La rubia lo miró y se acercó lentamente.

-No te veo motivado…

-Lo siento Zu, estoy un poco distraído.

-Soy Lina….

La rubia se levantó de golpe y fue directo al baño. Yamcha la siguió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

"Es hora de que renuncie a todo esto de una vez por toda o perderé a Bulma… tal y como lo dijo su supuesto hijo"

Yamcha quedó recostado en la cama mirando el techo con un millón de dudas en su cabeza.

* * *

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron desconcertados. No tenían explicación alguna para lo que estaba pasando. Había un video que le mostraría su futuro y ambos se debatían entre ver o no ver.

En realidad el guerrero, por más que se lo negaba, por dentro sabía que estaba muriendo de la curiosidad. La mujer que él tanto deseaba estaba en esa pantalla. El hombre, quería ver a esa hembra sedienta de pasión, que no sabía decir que no, que se le entregaba sin piedad y que le ofrecía todo tipo de placeres sin dar tregua, esa, que estaba en aquella pantalla. Estaba más excitado que nunca, ella estaba ahí y él quería, no!, necesitaba verla. Pero su parte saiyajin, decía que no, que era una vulgar bruja, que no merecía su atención. Que tan solo estar cerca de ella, lo rebajaría al mínimo. Debía salir volando de ese cuarto sin mirar atrás... más que del cuarto, del planeta!, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Y sin embargo estaba allí, frente a la mujer grosera, casi implorando que deje un video extraño.

Bulma estaba exactamente igual. Por un lado quería ver cómo demonios fue capaz de enamorarse de un ser horrendo que solo la insultaba y que la excitaba con solo discutir y por otro lado, no quería saber por nada del mundo como había pasado.

Eran cuatro personalidades peleando contra la razón y la pasión, y eso realmente asustaba. La mujer miró al guerrero y no pudo irritarse.

-Vete ahora mismo de mi cuarto!... no veremos por nada del mundo ese video!

-También estoy en él!, tengo derecho a verlo!

-NO!... además me lo dieron a mi!, es mío! y si quiero, puedo destruirlo y…

Ambos quedaron en silencio cuando la pantalla se volvió a ver nítida y las imágenes volvieron a reproducirse nuevamente.

"En la imagen se podía ver el cuarto de Bulma, por el momento vacío. Un minuto después, se podía ver a la mujer salir del baño en ropa interior."

En ese momento la Bulma del presente miró roja a Vegeta y gritó.

-Puedes mirar hacía otro lado?

-Deja de gritar mujer necia!

"La mujer seguía caminando y se detuvo ante la cama"

Ambos sujetos del presente se callaron y siguieron mirando.

"La mujer de futuro tomó la ropa que estaba encima de la cama y la tiró al suelo.

-Demonios, hace demasiado calor!... me moriré con todo esto!

Bulma se sentó en la cama y miró su bata que colgaba en un perchero.

-Lo tengo, me pondré la bata sola, total no me la quitaré y nadie se dará cuenta que llevo solo esto.

La muchacha se levantó y se puso la bata y la abrocho dejando ver un intenso escote. Abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto. La pantalla se volvió gris."

Ambos del presente se miraron confusos, no entendieron muy bien la escena, pero pasaron dos segundos cuando la imagen volvió a la normalidad.

"Bulma estaba en su laboratorio sentada y un muchacho se acercó detrás de ella.

-Señorita Bulma, estamos listos. Está segura de esto?

Bulma seguía mirando su computadora y no dejaba de escribir en ella.

-Si, completamente. El sujeto de prueba no es... terrícola…. necesito total discreción, si es que de verdad quieres participar en este proyecto.

La mujer se da vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esta Teoría es demasiado complicada y jamás probada en humanos. Es por eso que no lo haremos en uno.

-Entiendo, tratare de trabajar lo más que pueda sin hacer preguntas.

Bulma se ofusco divertida y se levantó de golpe.

-Oye!, que clase de científico eres si no haces preguntas!?... haz las preguntas que quieras, pero debes asegurarte que las respuestas se quedarán aquí, si?

El muchacho sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

-Necesito que prepares el tomógrafo y llames un médico clínico y una enfermera para inyectar el yodo. Apresúrate por favor, nuestro sujeto de prueba no es muy paciente que digamos.

-Si, enseguida."

La Bulma del presente detuvo el video con el control dejando a Vegeta frustrado, su expresión cambió enseguida al ver el rostro de la científica. Estaba sumergida en algún pensamiento.

-Que… que te pasa?..

-Shh!...

La mujer se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un bolígrafo grueso de color negro. Se subió a su cama y comenzó a pintar la pared detrás de está. Vegeta la miró sorprendido, pues se notaba que estaba pintando garabatos de ciencia en su propia pared.

-Que demonios…

-Cállate!...-Bulma comenzó a hablar sola- Tomografía con contraste. El sujeto no es humano...claro, eso tiene sentido.

-De qué hablas?, por qué estás parada en la cama?, podrías continuar con el video!

-Uf!, cállate mono descerebrado!, que no ves que esto es importante!

Bulma comenzó a escribir dos puntos y los encerró en dos círculos, luego se dio la vuelta y le dio play al video.

"El muchacho se detuvo antes de irse y se giró despacio, miró a Bulma decidido a preguntar.

-Cómo está segura que va a funcionar?

-Mírame y escucha con atención, porque si hay algo que me molesta en el mundo es repetir las cosas dos veces, de acuerdo?

-Si, por supuesto.

Contestó el muchacho un poco nervioso.

-Las pruebas en humanos nunca fueron posible, el dolor que causan son insoportables. Es por eso que lo humanos no pudieron nunca pasarlas con vida. Mi modelo de prueba, tiene la fisonomía de un humano, pero su resistencia no lo es, es por eso que se que podremos lograr las pruebas con éxito.

-Comprendo, porque él no es terrícola, verdad?

-Exacto. El proviene de otro planeta y es de otra raza, lo positivo es que tiene un organismo similar al nuestro y nos puede ayudar muchísimo. Y créeme, estoy segurísima de eso, ya que un sujeto similar a él, que proviene de la misma raza y del mismo planeta, vive aquí en la tierra y pudo hasta reproducirse con una hembra humana con total éxito. -Bulma suspiró. -Lo negativo es que es un mono descerebrado y puede que no coopere…

En ese momento, el muchacho se quedó en silencio y prosiguió.

-Que clase de estudios realizaremos por ahora?...

Bulma estaba apunto de hablar cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la puerta del laboratorio. Vegeta entraba molesto y se acercaba a los científicos parados.

Miró a Bulma furioso y comenzó su guerra verbal.

-Maldita bruja endemoniada, me quieres decir por qué demonios encapsulaste mi cámara de gravedad?... Dónde está?... Donde la metiste?

Bulma miró al joven científico y le sonrió.

-Ve por favor, prepara lo que te pedí.

-Eh...si...permiso!

Bulma vio que el chico se alejaba y cuando vio que ya no estaba cerca, borró su sonrisa falsa y miró a Vegeta.

-Bruja tu madre, gorila idiota!, mírame bien, no me vuelvas a hablar así!, escuchaste!?

-Te hablo como quiero!, es tu culpa!, por qué demonios sacaste la cámara!?

-Cierra la boca de mandril que tienes!.

Bulma se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio y continuó escribiendo.

-Necesitaba que vengas, pero como nunca me haces caso cuando te llamo, tenía que llamar tu atención!

La vena de Vegeta se veía desde lejos y traspasaba la pantalla.

-Llamar mi atención?!... ah!, voy a estrangularte lentamente mujer estúpida!

-Bueno, pero después. Ahora necesito que me ayudes con algo!.

Vegeta casi explota de ira, realmente se notaba que iba a matar a la mujer.

-Que acaso estas demente o que?... jamás te ayudaría en nada!

-Lastima, ya que iba a ser super rápido y te iba a dar la cámara de gravedad, con unos robots nuevos que había hecho exclusivamente para ti!.

El rostro de Vegeta había cambiado de repente y la miró confuso.

-Que clase de engaño es ese?...

-Ninguno. Necesito algo de ti y me pareció recompensarte por tu cooperación…

-Mira mujer tonta!, más te vale que no me estés engañando para hacer una de esas cosas terrícolas que…

-Es una prueba científica!, no la puedo hacer en ningún humano, tú me servirías de mucho!

-Otra vez con eso!?, ya te dije que no seré tu rata del laboratorio!

Bulma giró la silla y se dejó ver delante del guerrero con una sonrisa tonta y dulce.

-Anda Vegeta, no seas malo!, si me ayudas te prometo mejorar la cámara de gravedad y hacerte unos lindos robots para tu entrenamiento!, anda, que dices!?

-Ahora entiendo porque me invitaste a tu casa de nuevo!, para usarme en algunos de tus experimentos!

-Y tu aceptaste porque quieres usar mi tecnología y derrotar a Goku!, anda!, todos ganamos!

Vegeta arrugó su frente en símbolo de frustración, la mujer era pedante pero inteligente, si ella decía que iba a hacer robots, daba por hecho que lo haría. Se vio en la imagen que cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba en el escritorio con fuerza. Sin querer, hizo caer un vaso con café frío de la mañana sobre Bulma. Está al sentir el líquido en sus piernas se paro del susto.

-Mono tonto!, mira lo que haces!, mi bata nueva!

En ese momento se vio en la imagen como la mujer por inercia se quitaba la bata quedando en ropa interior delante de Vegeta que la miró detenidamente sin siquiera pestañear.

Bulma se dio cuenta y se sonrojo al instante.

-Idiota!, qué miras!?... tenía calor!

Vegeta se sonrojo y dio vuelta la cara.

-No te estaba mirando…

Bulma sonrió pícaramente y se cubrió de nuevo.

-A si?... y porque te sonrojas?... te interesó algo de lo que viste?..

Vegeta explotaba de calor, pero trató de parecer indiferente.

-Puf… te aseguro que he visto mucho mejores….

-Idiota!... yo soy mucho mejor que cualquiera…

Vegeta se iba acercando a la salida.

-No lo creas…

-Espera!, Vegeta no te vayas!, por favor!

La imagen quedó gris de vuelta."

La Bulma del presente miró a Vegeta con la cara roja pero en silencio. Trató de no reaccionar ante aquella imagen y se dispuso a escribir algo en la pared.

Vegeta por su parte ni siquiera levantó la mirada, pues su cara también se prendía fuego. Miró de reojo a la mujer que escribía la pared y sin darse cuenta, se sentó en la cama pensando en lo que había visto.

Al parecer la mujer lo había invitado en el futuro a su casa para usarlo en sus experimentos y él aceptaba solo para usar la tecnología. Eso quería decir que no se había quedado por alguna razón "romántica" ni mucho menos, eso alivio a Vegeta. Pues en ese futuro, nadie sabía sobre la llegada de los androides y la idea del porqué había aceptado quedarse en el planeta y en esa casa, rondaba intensamente en su cabeza.

Primera incógnita resuelta, ambos se usaban para beneficios no sexuales. Luego pensó, la mujer le proveía de tecnología para su entrenamiento. Eso le explicaba porque a pesar de ser sumamente fastidiosa e insoportable, él continuaba allí. Tenía lógica, la mujer era un genio y podía entender el motivo de su estancia del Vegeta del futuro.

Y por último llegó a su mente la imagen en ropa interior de la terrícola y como despacio el sujeto del futuro disfrutaba de aquello. Lo odiaba, pero actuaba según el manual saiyajin, "no cautivarse tan fácil ante una hembra"... pero esa hembra si que cautivaba a cualquiera. También se daba cuenta que en ese momento él sabía cosas que su Yo del futuro de la pantalla no, y que no actuaría del mismo modo.

Era un trabalenguas mental. Al instante subió su cabeza y vio como la mujer del presente rayaba la pared con al parecer una teoría. La miró detenidamente mientras está sonreía y hablaba sola.

-Es claro el por qué… ahora hay que ver como...como demonios introdujo el líquido…

Bulma se sentó en su cama pensando detenidamente, por un momento levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando a Vegeta, a pesar de que este estaba sentado junto a ella, pero con las piernas en el piso, no reaccionó a nada, simplemente lo miraba sin ver. Aún pensaba en como había hecho la prueba la otra mujer. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando la imagen volvió a la vida. Ambos miraron de inmediato.

"La imagen mostraba la cocina. En ella se veía a Vegeta sentado comiendo tranquilo. Un minuto después entraba Bulma también y se dirigía a la heladera, la abría tranquila sacaba una botella con agua y la bebía despacio sin salir del interior de la máquina.

Se podía ver como Vegeta la miraba de reojo y observaba sus piernas, pestañeaba y miraba a otro lado enseguida.

La mujer se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a Vegeta y le tiraba una gota de agua mientras sonreía.

-Ya mono antipático!, cambia esa cara!... solo fue una inyección!, no hagas tanto drama!

Vegeta la miró con recelo, pero no contestó.

-Al parecer todos los saiyajin le tienen miedo a las inyecciones!ja ja. Goku también las odia!

Vegeta la miró con odio y gritó.

-A mi no me compares con ese imbécil!, a mi no me dan miedo las inyecciones!, solo que….

Se veía al hombre sonrojado y mirando hacía otro lado. Bulma se acercó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Oh!, no me digas que fue porque la mujer te toco el brazo!?...jajajaja….le tienes miedo a las mujeres Vegeta?... jajajaja.

-Cállate mujer vulgar!, yo no le temo a nada!, solo que esa perra no es nadie para tocarme!

-Vamos Vegeta, no seas así!, era necesario… te prometo que la próxima te inyectare yo…

-La próxima?... de qué hablas mujer!?, no habrá próxima!

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y despacio se sentó en la mesa mientras bebía más agua.

-Vegeta… son varios estudios que debo hacer!... ya te lo dije, no seas malo!

El guerrero se puso nervioso, no se entendía bien el porqué, ya que en la imagen no lo demostraba, pero su "yo del presente" se puso incómodo al ver esas reacciones de su "yo del futuro". Bulma sonrió.

-Te prometo que por hoy te dejare en paz. -La mujer sacó de su bolsillo una cápsula- Toma monito, lo que te prometí!

La mujer toma la mano del guerrero y coloca el objeto. Vegeta se ponía más nervioso y sacó su mano rápidamente. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la cocina. Bulma salto de la mesa y atendió el aparato.

Comenzó la conversación, pero solo se escuchaba sus respuesta.

-Hola cielo!...si!...ah...no sabía...bien. De acuerdo. No, está bien, no hay problema. Si, como digas. Adiós.

La mujer se veía seria y preocupada, mientras colgaba el teléfono. Y ambos Vegeta se habían dado cuenta, pero el del video fue el que hablo.

-Otra vez te dejaron plantada?...

Bulma giró la cabeza y miró con desprecio al hombre.

-Ya tienes la cámara de gravedad, hay algo más importante que tengas que hacer que escuchar de mi vida privada?...

Vegeta se levantó con una sonrisa malévola.

-Me importa poco tu vida y la del idiota de tu novio… solo que me divierte ver lo patética que eres…

-Entonces cállate y vete! entrena por ahí, rompe algo y déjame en paz! No te metas en mis asuntos!

-Estúpida mujer débil!, si tu novio te deja plantada para revolcarse por ahí con alguna zorra no te la agarres conmigo!.

-Deja de decir eso!, ye te lo dije antes!, Yamcha no me engaña… jamás haría eso!

-Si, por eso cuando llega aquí tiene ese aroma tan peculiar muy diferente al tuyo…. Estúpida… eres patética!... Solo tu piensas eso!...ja ja ja. Los humanos y sus idioteces!

El guerrero salió de la cocina con la cámara dejando a Bulma sola, dolida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fin de la imagen"

La mujer del presente se quedó mirando la pantalla con un dolor fuerte en el pecho, hasta ella sabía que ese hombre a veces tenía deslices, no era necesario esa crueldad.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar, la imagen se prendió de vuelta.

"Esta vez se veía a Bulma sentada en el suelo de su habitación, apoyada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. Trataba de limpiar su rostro, pero nuevas lágrimas volvían a presentarse.

Al parecer tenía su celular en la mano. Según la ventana era de día y había sol. Era todo lo que se podía ver. Esa era la única información que se detectaba.

Un grito se escuchó y de repente Vegeta apareció en la imagen, abriendo de golpe la puerta. La mujer no se levantó, solo miró a su no invitado invadir su cuarto.

-Mujer!, dónde demonios te metiste!?- Entró a su alcoba y la miró detenidamente- Me importa nada porque estas llorando, tus robots son una porquería, exijo que los arregles ahora!

Bulma se puso de pie despacio y lo enfrentó.

-Tu no me exiges nada a mi, mono idiota! Y ya te lo dije antes, golpea la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación!, que no te enseñaron modales!?

La mujer largo un grito ahogado acompañado de lágrimas dolorosas y aunque intentaba secárselas, éstas no paraban de brotar.

-Deja de estar actuando como una niña tonta!, madura de una maldita vez y haz lo que te digo!... deberías estar haciendo algo productivo en vez de estar ahí!

-Que te calles!... tu no me grites y… y… vete!, déjame sola!

Vegeta se acercó a la mujer y la tomó de la muñeca despacio.

-Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?, por qué no me devuelves el insulto!?...

Bulma se soltó de golpe y se sentó en la cama.

-Déjame en paz, eres bruto y malo…

-No estás diciendo cosas novedosas!... que demonios te pasa!?, acaso se te acabaron los insultos?

-Soy tan estúpida…-Dijo la mujer cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Ya todos sabemos eso!, tampoco para que pierdas tiempo llorando!, levántate y haz algo productivo!

Bulma no respondió, sacó sus manos y se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo. Vegeta se ofusco y volvió a indagar.

-Que te hizo ahora tu noviecito?

-Como sabes que fue él?-Dijo la mujer mirándolo de repente intrigada.

-Por qué siempre haces este teatrito cuando te hace algo.

Bulma miró de nuevo el piso.

-Nada…. lo llame a su casa y me respondió una mujer.

-Bien, nada nuevo, nada importante. Ahora levántate y ve al laboratorio!

-Eres idiota o sordo?... que no escuchaste lo que dije?

-No me interesa lo que dijiste!

-Entonces para qué me preguntas!?

-Por que quería saber si era necesario tanto espamento. Si el idiota te engaña, destrúyelo!, véngate, no se haz algo, pero no interrumpas mi entrenamiento!

-Mira lo que dices!?, que clase de mujer crees que soy?... yo no pienso en esas cosas, yo soy una chica buena…

-Si, por eso te va como te va… ahora levántate y repara mis robots!, es una orden!

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de Bulma dando un portazo.

-Estúpido mono, quién se cree que soy….

La pantalla se volvió gris"

Las personas del presente ni siquiera se miraron y esperaron la siguiente imagen que no se hizo esperar mucho.

"Vegeta salía de su habitación y Bulma de la de ella, que se encontraba justo enfrente, se enfrentaron en el pasillo y la chica le sonrió dulcemente.

-Buen día monito!, antes de que emitas algún gruñido, te aviso que tus robots están listos y les hice algunas mejoras para que resistan un poco más.

Vegeta no respondió, la miró de reojo y se dio la vuelta. Bulma siguió.

-Espera...antes te puedo pedir algo?

-No iré a tu laboratorio para que me sigas haciendo cosas!

-Vegeta, me estoy portando bien contigo!, no seas malo. Solo son dos estudios.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y la miró interrogante

-Que estudios?

-Un electroencefalograma y un electrocardiograma!

-No se que demonios es eso?

-Entonces para qué preguntas!

-No cuentes conmigo...

Bulma corrió detrás del guerrero que se alejaba despacio y lo tomó del brazo.

-No, está bien, pregunta lo que quieras, te prometo que será super rápido!

Vegeta se veía molesto, pero se lo vio asentir rápido.

-A la noche iré.

-No!, puede ser a la tarde?...

-No!, a la noche o nada!

-Vamos monito, no te pongas en difícil!, a la noche no puedo!

-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, no interrumpiré mi entrenamiento.

-Por favor!, tengo una cita con Yamcha a la noche!, no seas así!

Vegeta la miró fijamente.

-Estúpida…. otra vez?

-Vegeta, dijimos que no te ibas a meter en mis asuntos privados!

-Entonces no me los digas…

-De acuerdo… a las 5?...

Vegeta no respondió, más bien se escuchó haciendo un gruñido que confirmaba la cita.

La pantalla se volvió gris"

El Vegeta del presente estaba indignado por lo que había visto, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Sin embargo vio que la mujer se volvía a levantar y escribía la información nueva. Se sentó nuevamente y lo miró con expresión de molestia.

-Estas muy cómodo?

Vegeta se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, iba a contestarle pero la imagen nueva lo detuvo.

"La imagen cambió drásticamente, se veía un pasillo con una suave lámpara y una ventana que demostraba una lluvia intensa. Por el pasillo se veía caminando despacio a una Bulma toda mojada y en estado de shock. La puerta de Vegeta se abrió, descubriendo a la mujer. Este la miró fijamente y ella le correspondió la mirada.

-Estas toda mojada mujer!... que demonios estas haciendo!?

Bulma no respondió, estaba empapada, con el maquillaje corrido y sin zapatos. Su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente, demostrando que había corrido. Miro el suelo y despacio contestó.

-Estaba en la cama con otra mujer…

Vegeta entendió el mensaje. Veía el rostro de Bulma que estaba paralizado. Se lo vio pensativo un momento y despacio le dijo.

-Era lo único que te faltaba!, ya lo pudiste confirmar...Ja, eso te pasa por estúpida!

-Si…

Bulma abría la puerta de su cuarto lentamente.

-Tienes razón… siempre la tienes!... desde hoy, ya no volveré a ser una chica buena…

Vegeta la miró con aprobación y despacio tomó su puerta abriéndola en señal de invitación…

-Deberías vengarte…

Bulma no dijo nada y se metió en su habitación. Vegeta se metió a su cuarto y también cerró la puerta, un minuto después se veía como Bulma abría la puerta y la volvía a cerrar, y otro minuto más Vegeta hacía lo mismo.

Pasaron cinco segundos y la puerta de ambos se volvía a abrir haciendo que ambos se miraran fijamente. Vegeta volvió a abrir más su puerta y le tendió la mano. Bulma lo miró y le correspondió estirando la suya y dejándose atrapar por el guerrero.

La imagen siguiente fue a Bulma entrando a la habitación de Vegeta y este cerraba la puerta.

Fin de la imagen"

No se escuchó ninguna palabra en la habitación de Bulma del presente, pero se podía ver claramente dos rostros completamente rojos mirando en dirección contraria de donde estaba la otra persona. Era claro lo que iba a pasar, Vegeta y Bulma estarían juntos por primera vez.


	13. Vídeo 1: Panquecitos de chocolate y crem

Capítulo 12: Vídeo 1: Panquecitos de chocolate y crema batida. Demasiado sexo.

N/A: Buenas!, volví...en forma de fichas!, jeje.

En serio, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

Les comento que esta semana me encuentro enferma, con gripe, lo que me obliga a quedarme en casa y eso es positivo porque les prometo que voy a actualizar más de una vez en está semana, ya que voy a estar con tiempo suficiente como para no dejarlo tan intrigados.

Les comento que este es el comienzo de capítulos un tanto subido de temperatura en la historia.

Algunos dirán , "maldición porque tardaste tanto!?" y quizás a otros no les agrade mucho está clase de historias. Sean cuales sean los motivos, espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber. Tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

Voy a calificar los capítulos por color a la hora del lemon.

Verde: mínimo

Amarillo: alto

Rojo: Extremo.

Aquel que no desee continuar con este tipo de contenidos, será advertido antes de leer así tomarán sus propias decisiones.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo el capítulo doce, y aunque tenga un titulo perturbador, les cuento que es capítulo Verde. No teman, no es nada a comparación de los que vendrán. Y para los que le guste mucho el lemon… no se preocupen, no es nada a lo que vendrá…. jeje.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejó con la actualización. Los quiero y gracias por leer y seguir mi historia.

Luxia.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que el Sr. Brief conecto la cámara de gravedad al generador para que se cargará el combustible. Des encapsuló la máquina y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, se dio cuenta del faltante de comida y se dispuso a llenar la alacena y el mini bar. Cambio las sábanas y las toallas y ordeno todo lo que pudo con ayuda de unos robots domésticos. Al ver el panel de control, decidió subir la gravedad, quizás así su huésped estaría más a gusto entrenando. En eso se estaba dedicando su tiempo desde el jardín de su casa cuando noto que en el balcón de su hija salió un grito seco y antipático.

Al principio se preocupó, pero luego de ver a Vegeta y su hija juntos en la habitación, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a su laboratorio para mejorar la cámara de gravedad.

Arriba se veía una mujer furiosa gritando sin parar a un guerrero que parecía molesto, pero no enojado, más bien, divertido.

No hizo falta explicar nada, ambos sabían lo que había pasado, y aunque se morían de la vergüenza, evitaron mirarse. Vegeta se levantó de golpe y miró hacía la ventana, las cosas que tenía en su mente estaba proyectándose como una película de suspenso. Bulma lo miró y quedó en silencio. Levantó el control de la tele y puso en stop el vídeo. No sabía bien qué decir. En el vídeo se vio todo y no se vio nada, o por lo menos era lo que pensaba.

La mujer comenzó a pensar en todo aquello. Su novio, su compañero de vida estaba con otra mujer y ella se fue con Vegeta para vengarse, a eso se refería su pseudo hijo del futuro cuando quiso decir que la uso por una noche?… no tenía sentido. Pues según los registros de la peli azul del futuro, las fechas no coincidían, se suponía que eso pasaría en un año y medio, y la pantalla tenía una fecha de cuatro meses desde la llegada de freezer. Intentó aclarar su mente desviando la atención a la pared. La teoría estaba tomando forma poco a poco, era cuestión de mirar un poco más para revelarla por completo, pero en ese momento, la aterro la idea.

Vegeta por su parte miraba hacia afuera y no podía comprender nada de lo que había visto. Como él, un guerrero de élite, un príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo, pudo aprovecharse de una situación para llevarse a la cama a esa mujer?. Lo envidio, no lo negaba, pero en el vídeo se veía una cierta relación de confianza entre ellos que obviamente no tenían los del presente.

Él incentivo a la mujer a una venganza y ella aceptó por el estado en el que se encontraba, era eso válido?, pues en una batalla y con situaciones similares sería deshonesto. Moría por saber qué había pasado, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Bulma seguía muerta de miedo y curiosidad, quería seguir viendo, pero no podía con Vegeta a lado, si las cosas en los videos se ponían más "intensas", ella simplemente no iba a poder soportarlo. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, recordando que aquel hombre seguía allí junto con ella.

Se levantó de golpe, corrió las cortinas, tomó aire para soltar un grito y con un dedo apuntó hacia el exterior.

-Quiero que te vayas ahora!... no seguirás viendo el vídeo!

-Deja de gritar!, por que eres tan escandalosa!?. Fuiste tu la que puso el vídeo!, yo escuche mi voz y me acerque!

-No!, estabas desde antes!, lo se!...

-Ah!, tú que sabes!?, mujer vulgar!

-Mono tonto!...mono?...

Bulma paró en seco, pues otra idea le pasó por la mente.

-Mono….

La mujer se dirigió a la cama de vuelta y se volvió a subir a esta. Tomó el bolígrafo y escribió algo. Tratando de olvidar por un momento lo que había pasado en el vídeo y decidió escribir una hipótesis. Vegeta observaba con cuidado sus movimientos y se acercó despacio otra vez al interior de la habitación. Al parecer la mujer había notado alguna cosa a través de esa palabra. Bulma lo miró y le dijo calmada.

-Tantas ganas tienes de estar en mi habitación?...

-La única que parece interesada en mi habitación, eres tu…

-Estúpido!, tú no tienes ninguna habitación aquí!

-Puf...mira el vídeo de vuelta entonces!...

Bulma tomó el control de la tele y pensó seriamente en quitarlo, pero lamentablemente tenía esa hipótesis y se moría por descubrir si estaba o no en lo cierto.

-Esa no soy yo…

-Y él no soy yo…

-Entonces no nos refiramos a ellos como nosotros, de acuerdo?...

-Bien…

-Que conste que solo me interesa ver las teorías planteadas.

-No me importa!

-Deberías, porque yo si tengo un propósito en ver… pero, y tu?

Vegeta no respondió a ese comentario, porque ni él lo sabía. Quedó en silencio y vio como la mujer reproducía el vídeo de vuelta.

Bulma apuntó el aparato hacía la pantalla y le dio play.

"La pantalla se volvió nítida y se podía ver una luz de día por el pasillo de las habitaciones del primer piso. El mismo que la noche anterior se encontraba oscuro y con un pésimo clima. Eso indicaba que había amanecido, pero nada más.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta. Se vio asomarse una cabeza con un cabello de color azul, que miró para todos lados e intentaba salir despacio. Abrió un poco más y comenzó a cruzar el pasillo, cuando se vio una mano que salía de la habitación y la tomaba de la cintura.

-No, espera Vegeta!, déjame ir por mi ropa!

-No la necesitas!

Vegeta se dejó ver y tomó con ambas manos la cintura de la mujer, la había alzado sobre su pecho y se la llevaba nuevamente a su cuarto. Se veía a Bulma con los brazos estirados pero con rostro divertido y juguetón.

-De acuerdo…

Se escuchó decir a la muchacha que envuelta en una sábana, se dejó atrapar y llevar de nuevo.

Fin de la imagen"

Fue Bulma la que se exaspero.

-Eso realmente no era necesario grabar…

-Cállate!, vamos a ver esto en silencio… no opines o yo lo haré y créeme, no te gustará escucharlo!

-Idiota!, eres un descerebrado!. No puedes opinar nada!...

-Tu si?... quiero que tengas bien en claro que a mi me fastidia igual que a ti esas imágenes innecesarias… demasiada información irrelevante!

-Y por qué sigues aquí mirando entonces!?

A Vegeta se le vino una idea a la cabeza y no dudo en usarla.

-En este vídeo hay detalles de esa cámara de gravedad especial… quiere decir que puede haber imágenes de… bueno, de él convertido en super saiyajin y créeme, es lo que más deseo ver en la vida!

-Crees que se pudo grabar eso?

-No lo se, pero si pasa, no me lo perderé!, tengo que averiguar que pasó?, y aunque no me guste lo que pase alrededor, tendré que soportarlo.

-Bien, entonces yo veo el vídeo para confirmar mi teoría y tu para averiguar de la transformación…

-Exacto…

Era obvio que no era cierto, pero se dejaron en claro las cuestiones para futuros reproches incómodos. Si bien, no se debían dar explicaciones, las cosas así quedaban claras, o eso era lo que pensaban.

La pantalla se volvió a encender.

"La imagen ahora mostraba a Vegeta en la cocina, sentado en la mesa desayunando en silencio. Junto a él, parada y de espalda se encontraba la Sra. Brief cocinando y hablando alguna cosa que nadie escuchaba.

Minutos después, se veía aparecer a Bulma por la puerta que se acercaba a su mamá y la saludaba. Vegeta la miró entrar pero no hizo ninguna seña ni mueca de nada. Está también lo ignoraba y hablaba con su madre sin mirarlo.

-Hola mi niña preciosa!, al fin despertaste!, no te escuche llegar anoche.

Bulma se sentó enfrente de Vegeta, en el otro extremo de la mesa, mientras tomaba café.

-No?... si es verdad, llegue silenciosa.

-Y como te fue en tu cita con Yamcha?. - La mujer se acercó a su hija y dejaba en la mesa un plato con el desayuno. Bulma tomó sus cubiertos y se dispuso a comer. La mujer sonrió. -Que lindo es verte comer comida y no esa mezcla mortal de cafeína y tabaco!

Bulma sonrió divertida.

-Hoy si tengo hambre!, gracias mamá.

-Que bueno!, mira lo que te compre, crema batida!, tu favorita!.

-Que rico!, gracias. -La científica tomó el pote de crema y llenó su plato de ella, arriba de la otra comida.

Vegeta las miraba de reojo sin emitir ninguna palabra.

La mujer rubia prosiguió.

-Y bien, no me contaras como te fue con Yamcha?.

-Bien… supongo… -Bulma no hablo más y siguió comiendo.

-Por cierto, llamó está mañana y dijo que a las 9 estaría aquí.

Bulma miró su reloj de pulsera intrigada.

-Pero mamá… son las 9

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre sonar.

-Vaya, que puntual! - Dijo la mujer con rostro sorprendido.

-Ja, no me di cuenta, iré a abrir. Tu sigue comiendo que me pone feliz verte haciéndolo.

La mujer desapareció de la imagen, dejando a Vegeta y Bulma solos en la cocina. Este la miró detenidamente.

-Parece que se quedó dormido…

-Estaba ocupado! -Dijo la mujer sonriendo con ironía. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y miró hacía otro lado.

Un minuto después, se veía entrando al joven del desierto rápidamente y con rostro preocupado. Bulma lo miró detenidamente a ver su estado.

-Yamcha, deberías entrenar más!, mira tu estado, apenas corriste de la puerta hasta aquí y ya te ves terrible!

Vegeta sonrió de lado, pero en silencio absoluto. Yamcha la miró sorprendido, y se notaba que no era la reacción que esperaba.

-Bulma… podemos hablar?

-Si claro, te escucho!

Yamcha la miró incrédulo.

-A solas…. - El joven miró de reojo a Vegeta.

-Qué?, lo dices por Vegeta?, no te preocupes, a él no le importa nada de lo que digas!, haz como si no estuviera.

-Quieres que me humille delante de él?...

-Crees que no te lo mereces?... -Dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos y comiendo la comida clavada en el tenedor con una extraña sonrisa.

Yamcha entendió el mensaje y continuó hablando.

-Bulma, con respecto anoche… te pido que me perdones.

Vegeta sonrió y la miró de repente. La mujer levantó la mirada y sonrió nuevamente.

-De acuerdo.

El ex ladrón quedó atónito con lo que escuchaba.

-Como?...

-Yamcha, me pediste perdón. Te perdono, eso si, no lo vuelvas hacer nunca más!, si me entero que me vuelves a engañar, no volveré contigo!, de acuerdo?. -Dijo con una sonrisa y siendo muy sincera.

Yamcha quedó estático mientras veía a la mujer levantarse y llevar su plato casi vacío al fregadero.

-Así como así?... no gritarás, ni me golpearas.

-No. -Lo miró a los ojos- Te perdono, solo con la condición de que no lo vuelvas hacer… y… quiero que sepas que tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a tocarme, por seis meses. Si en ese tiempo me demuestras que eres fiel, nos casaremos como lo acordamos.

El ex ladrón del desierto abrió sus ojos gigantes y casi muere con lo que escuchaba.

-Como?... quieres decir?...

-Sí cielito, escuchaste bien. Tómalo o déjalo.- Dijo la mujer mientras bebía de su taza.

En la imagen se veía como Yamcha estaba con ojos desesperados, pero se lo escuchó decir al fin.

-Sigues siendo mi novia, verdad?

Bulma se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Por supuesto que si, en realidad, no soy tu novia, ahora soy tu prometida!..., claro, siempre y cuando te portes bien.

El muchacho se veía desconcertado, pero agacho la cabeza como si hubiera sido derrotado por algún enemigo.

-Está bien, te prometo que me portare muy bien durante y después de estos seis meses. Y cumpliré mi palabra. Nos casaremos y te demostrare que soy un buen hombre.

Bulma sonrió cariñosa.

-Lo se corazón… -Bulma dejó la taza y lo volvió a enfrentar.- Bueno, ahora vete que tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo distraerme.

-Si, perdóname…

-Te perdono.

Yamcha se dio la vuelta y salió de la imagen. Vegeta miró a Bulma y sonriendo le preguntó.

-Mujer… tu cinismo no tiene límites!, tú también le fuiste infiel!. -Dijo Vegeta divertido.

-Cariño, técnicamente, cuando salí de su departamento anoche, nuestra relación acabó y recién la reanudamos, así que en teoría, yo no engañe a nadie. Anoche era libre!... hoy vuelvo a ser una mujer comprometida!

Vegeta la observaba divertido y siguió preguntando.

-Y tu?... te portaras bien en ese tiempo?.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y se acercó.

-Monito lindo… acaso escuchaste en algún momento que yo haya dicho tal cosa?... Yamcha me ha engañado un millón de veces, creo que debería equilibrar la balanza, no crees?

-Es cierto…

-El estuvo con muchas mujeres, lo justo sería que yo estuviera con muchos hombres…

-O… estar con uno solo, pero que le haya causado la muerte antes…

Bulma sonrió perversamente.

-Sabes que creo Vegeta… que nadie puede enseñarme a ser tan malvada como tu… tengo mucho que aprender!

-Hay mucho que enseñarte…

Ambos se acercaron demasiado, pero en un momento se separaron rápidamente. Un minuto después la madre de Bulma entraba a la cocina.

-Mira hija!, te compre jarabe de chocolate!...Y Yamcha?

-Ya se fue mamá!, estaba ocupado. Cuando compraste esto? -Preguntó la mujer haciéndose la desentendida.

La mujer rubia empezó a explicar cosas que ni a Bulma ni a Vegeta le interesaban y no escuchaban. Ambos se miraban intensamente. Vegeta fue el que rompió el cruce de miradas y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Bulma al verlo se adelantó e interrumpió su marcha, dejando sola a su madre levantando la mesa.

-Espera Vegeta, puedo hacerte unos análisis de sangre?

Vegeta la miró de reojo y fríamente respondió.

-No.

-Por favor!, porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil contigo!?... si me ayudas te armare otros robots, que dices?

Vegeta intentó caminar, pero la peli azul no lo dejaba. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente.

-No, ni creas que puedes manipularme!, la cámara de gravedad está en su nivel máximo y en perfectas condiciones y los robots no han fallado!, no puedes negociar con nada!

Bulma miró a su alrededor un segundo y una idea se le vino a la mente. Se acercó a la mesa, tomó la crema batida y miró de nuevo a Vegeta.

-Probaste esto alguna vez?

Vegeta la miró incrédulo.

-No… por que?

-Y esto? -Pregunto levantando el jarabe de chocolate.

-Tampoco… que tramas mujer?.

Bulma sonrió perversamente y tomó la mano de Vegeta.

-Ven, te lo hare probar, pero de la manera correcta!

Ambos salieron de la cocina dejando a la Sra. Brief que no se había percatado de la conversación de su hija y se había llevado las cosas.

Minutos después en la imagen aparecía el pasillo del primer piso entrando Bulma y Vegeta a la habitación de él con ambos objetos en una mano y con la otra tomados entre sí.

Fin de la imagen."

Bulma del presente se quedó parada completamente estática, acaba de ver bien?... ella había hecho tal cosa de verdad?... jamás en la vida se le ocurriría hacer una cosa así. Si ella veía a Yamcha con otra mujer, simplemente lo mataría y se separaría de él. Pero nunca perdonarlo y tener una aventura con Vegeta… o si?. Se dio la vuelta y anotó en la pared "análisis de sangre". Se quedó mirando la pared pero no veía nada de lo que escribía, solo pensaba en lo que acaba de ver.

El vídeo se estaba poniendo cada vez más turbio y ambos lo sabían. Vegeta por su parte se quedó pensando en la crema batida y el jarabe de chocolate. Era irónico, él sabía que debería estar pensando en otra cosa, pero eso era lo único que podía pensar. De qué manera la mujer le haría probar esas dos cosas?... sabía que algo andaba mal en él al pensar en eso, pero no lo pudo evitar. De igual manera, no era eso tanto lo que lo perturbaba, su "yo del futuro" había pasado la noche entera con la mujer y por lo que parece, en la tarde también… otra vez… Se sintió ridículo teniendo celos de él mismo.

Por otro lado, ambos pensaban lo mismo, acaso se habían convertido en amantes?, no creían que duraría mucho, pero luego llegó el pensamiento del "hijo"... acaso ese sería el final de la aventura?... demasiados interrogantes para una simple sesión de sexo. La imagen se volvió a prender.

"En la escena se podía ver el pasillo nuevamente de la planta superior. Lo único que se identificaba era el cambió de fecha, que dejaba ver que lo que se estaba por ver había ocurrido unos días después de lo que había pasado en la cocina con Yamcha.

El lugar se veía tranquilo y vacío. Pero no duró mucho tiempo, ya que en un instante sonó una alarma por todo el lugar que provenía del laboratorio del padre de Bulma.

En ese momento, se vio que se abría la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta y salía Bulma envuelta en una sabana con el cuerpo cubierto de chocolate y detrás de ella se veía al guerrero de la misma manera pero con crema batida.

-Papá!... -Se escuchó decir a la mujer mientras salía corriendo. Vegeta la miró preocupado y fue detrás de la mujer.

La imagen se transportó al laboratorio del Sr. Brief sin apagarse y se veía llegar a los dos amantes por la puerta en busca del hombre más grande.

-Papá!, qué pasó!?... estas bien!?

El Sr y la Sra. Brief estaban mirando como los robots de emergencias apagaban una máquina que había explotado recientemente. La mujer rubia se dio la vuelta, los observo y sonrió.

-No es nada cariño. Papá estaba jugando con un desintegrador láser y se salió de control. Estamos bien…

Bulma puso una mueca de disgusto, de verdad parecía preocupada y asustada. Pero la Sra. Brief sonrió nuevamente y se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

-Acaso es crema y chocolate lo que tienen en el cuerpo?... es algún disfraz?, una especie de ropa con comida?...

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron y pusieron cara de pánico al mismo tiempo. Se habían asustado de tal manera que nunca se habían dado cuenta como estaban.

La mujer sonrió y trató de parecer distraída, mientras veía como Vegeta salía despacio por la puerta.

-Si… algo así mamá…

-Que divertido!... acaso están disfrazados de algún postre?.

-Si… de panquesitos… -La joven científica se dio la vuelta despacio y trató de seguir a Vegeta. -Permiso…

-Ahora los jóvenes se disfrazan de comida!, no es divertido papá? -Dijo la mujer incrédula, mirando a su esposo.

-Si mamá, ellos se ven muy divertidos.

La imagen volvió a gris."

Vegeta comprendió la manera de la mujer para hacerle probar la crema y el chocolate, la escena era más que explícita. Su cabeza casi explota al ver todo eso. Bulma se sonrojo, pero trató de tomarse las cosas un poco más tranquila, fingir era la única manera de pasar aquellas imágenes inadvertida. La pantalla volvió a prenderse, sacándolos de sus respectivos pensamientos. Bulma se sentó despacio en su cama. Vegeta miró la pantalla y también se sentó despacio. No se miraron, simplemente vieron el vídeo que seguía rodando.

"En la imagen se veía el laboratorio de Bulma. Ella estaba sentada frente a su computadora de escritorio y detrás de ella estaba Vegeta recostado en una camilla con los ojos cerrados. Tenía unos cables pegados sobre su pecho y su frente, y junto a él una pantalla pequeña que señalaba sus ritmos cardiacos.

El joven científico de la imagen anterior estaba junto a él con un cuaderno en la mano anotando las cosas que veía en la pantalla.

Miró a Bulma y le comunicó.

-Frecuencia 4.9. Dos horas, un minuto.

-Aún es muy alto. -Dijo la mujer sin darse vuelta. Se la notaba cansada y frustrada.

-Bajaremos más?...

-Si, es necesario.

Vegeta abría sus ojos y miraba a ambos. Pues se notaba que no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban y que tenía muchas ganas de salir de allí. En ese momento, una mujer morena, se acercó a los tres, pero se dirigió a Bulma.

-Señorita Bulma, los análisis están terminados. Le dejo aquí los resultados.

-Gracias linda, vuelve al ala del laboratorio médico y tomate un descanso.

-Gracias. Con permiso. -La joven se dio la vuelta y salió de la imagen.

-Ella tiene descanso y yo no?!... es algo entre mujeres o que?. -Vegeta decía indignado.

-No monito, esa mujer estuve 46 horas sin parar estudiando tu sangre. La volviste loca, recién pudo sacar conclusiones certeras.

Vegeta sonrió de lado.

-Se lo merece por meterse donde no debe.

Bulma se levantó y se acercó a Vegeta. Tomó la intravenosa que tenía en su brazo derecho y colocó un líquido amarillo que entraba suavemente por las venas del guerrero.

-No fue así Vegeta, yo le pedí que lo haga. Es para descifrar tus valores.

El guerrero la miró de reojo pero no respondió. Pues se notaba que él también, al igual que todos, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de discutir. Sin decir nada, cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

-Señorita Bulma, discúlpeme. -Interrumpió el muchacho. -No cree que es demasiado?... Digo, la frecuencia no baja desde hace seis hora, si sigue introduciendo líquido puede a fallarle el corazón…

Bulma se dio la vuelta indignada y casi con un grito le respondió.

-Mira… si estas cansado vete a tu casa a construir antenas con papas!, esto es una teoría real!... Si te digo que no fallará, es porque no fallará!. No debo repetirlo de nuevo, o te despido!, él no es humano!, nada le pasara!, puedo colocarle el líquido mil veces que su corazón…

En ese momento Bulma pego un grito al ver la pantalla de las frecuencias rítmicas aceleradas y que emitía una luz roja con una alarma fuerte. El joven también se asustó y fue de inmediato por un resucitador. Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y le sacó la intravenosa, para que el líquido se detuviera y fue corriendo hacia su escritorio a buscar otra jeringa de epinefrina, la cual le inyectó a un desmayado Vegeta en el pecho. En ese momento la pantalla de frecuencia volvió casi a la normalidad, pero aún seguía acelerada. El príncipe abrió sus ojos de golpe emitiendo un sonido ahogado y doloroso.

-Vegeta!, por dios!, lo siento!, lo siento mucho!.

Vegeta se sentó de golpe en la camilla y se tomaba el pecho con dolor.

-Que me hiciste mujer?!

-Te cause un paro cardiaco!, lo siento, creí que lo soportarías!

Vegeta la miró de reojo, en su rostro se veía ganas de asesinarla. Pero su rostro cambió cuando vio el de la mujer lleno de pánico.

-Dijiste que me matarías con veneno en la comida, bruja!, no con inyecciones…

Bulma sonrió tranquila.

-Si, debo anotarlo… Lo siento. -La mujer se acercó al guerrero y comenzó a sacarle todos los cables que tenía. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él y rozaba sus dedos despacio en el pecho del hombre. Él la miró detenidamente sin decir nada. Ella lo miró detenidamente. -Debemos descansar… muchas horas llevamos aquí.

Vegeta acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurro al oído.

-Estas muy cansada…?

-Depende… -Bulma sonrió y se acercó más al saiyajin. Rápido se apartó de él cuando vio entrar al joven corriendo con un carro resucitador.

-Lo siento, aquí está!

Bulma lo miró indignada, mientras dejaba todos los cables en un recipiente para esterilizar.

-No crees que eso debería estar cerca del sujeto de prueba?... Si no le hubiera inyectado epinefrina a Vegeta, ya estaría muerto!...

-Lo siento!, perdón. No volverá a pasar.

-Es tarde, vete a tu casa y vuelve mañana a las cinco. Haremos una resonancia para descartar daños cerebrales.

-Sí señorita Bulma, limpiare todo y ordenare para mañana.

-No. vete tranquilo, programare los robots. -Bulma miró a Vegeta. -Te puedes levantar?

El saiyajin la miró indignado, pues se noto que lo había ofendido.

-Puedo pararme y hacer muchas cosas más… -Dijo con ironía.

-Vete!... -Se escuchó una presurosa mujer decirle al muchacho científico, mientras lo miraba.

El joven asintió y salió volando del lugar, sin decir una palabra. La mujer caminó hacía su escritorio y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Vegeta, se agachó y colocó la unas hojas en los cajones. Este miró al joven que se iba y cuando se noto que ya no estaba, se paro lentamente detrás de la mujer y la tomó de la cintura.

-Tu plan es asesinarme?... eres una bruja tramposa… -Vegeta se acercaba más a Bulma y se veía como la apretaba contra su pecho y comenzaba a pasar sus manos por los senos de ella.

La mujer no decía nada y tampoco se podía ver en la imagen su rostro ya que ambos estaban de espalda a la cámara, pero se escuchaba a la perfección lo que decían y las acciones por lo menos de él.

-La verdad que si monito… me atrapaste… -Dijo mientras doblaba despacio su rostro y besaba la mejilla del hombre. En ese momento se veía como la mujer apoyaba su cuerpo curvando más su espalda, más a Vegeta, como entregándose, levantaba una mano y la pasaba detrás del cuello de él que la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos y no la dejaba darse la vuelta. El comenzó a besar su cuello y con una mano levantó la pierna de la mujer haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y que quedara casi encima de él. En la imagen se veía como el hombre levantaba la bata de la científica y la recostaba despacio sobre el escritorio y sin perder el tiempo, se bajaba la parte de adelante de su pantalón y se acercaba despacio a ella.

Lo último que se vio en la imagen fue a un saiyajin detrás de una terrícola de cabello azul que comenzaba a moverse y emitir algunos ruidos, pero la imagen se puso gris."

Los presentes en la habitación no dijeron absolutamente nada. No hubo tiempo tampoco. La pantalla cobró vida nuevamente.

"La imagen mostraba el comedor de la casa, amplio y muy bonito, decorado de forma no llamativa. Sillones, una mesita en el medio, un televisor en una esquina y una mesa más grande en la otra esquina del lugar con una gran mantel que cubría todo lo largo y ancho del mueble. Estaba todo en silencio, y no parecía haber nadie por allí.

Pasaron escasos dos minutos, cuando de repente se ve salir de abajo de la mesa más grande a Bulma con la ropa toda desarreglada y con la mejillas rojas. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a arreglarse lo más que pudo. En ese momento se veía entrar a Yamcha al lugar.

-Hola amor, donde estabas?...

-Aquí… -Dijo con la voz entrecortada y agitada. -No… no, me viste?...

-No, la verdad no. Estas bien?, estas toda roja.

-Eh?... si, estaba… corrí muy de prisa por las escaleras… -Tomó la mano de su novio y lo llevó hacía el exterior del lugar.

-Vamos… se hace tarde!

En la imagen se vio al joven asentir y luego de unos segundos salieron los dos tomados de la mano.

Pasaron exactamente tres minutos, cuando se veía salir a Vegeta de abajo de la mesa también. Se puso de pie y se sacudía la ropa que también estaba desarreglada y con su frente sudorosa. Cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviado. Miró hacía todos lados y se dispuso a salir del comedor.

La pantalla se puso gris".

Bulma del presente estaba anonadada con todo lo que veía, y muy a su pesar, ya se estaba tomando con naturalidad algunas imágenes. Intento pensar en las pruebas que había visto, pero no podía, su cabeza estaba en otro lado y se estaba molestando por eso.

Vegeta por su parte llegaba al extremo con todo lo que veía. Estaba apunto de explotar o lo que era peor y más temía, estaba apunto de tirarse sobre la humana que estaba junto a él, la que estaba a su lado arriba de la cama, solo porque era igual a esa hembra que veía en la pantalla. Si, ella, la mujer que tanto deseaba y que ya no se limitaba en reconocerse a sí mismo y viendo todas esas imágenes entendía perfectamente porque. Pero se juraba internamente autodestruirse antes de hacer semejante cosa. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero el vídeo no le dio tregua y continuo sin previo aviso.

"En la imagen se veía la habitación de Bulma vacía, pero no eran necesarias las imágenes. Pues bien se escuchaba que desde el baño de la mujer algo estaba ocurriendo, ya que los gritos y gemidos de dos personas que salían, eran demoledores. Sobre la cama lo único que había y podía notarse eran dos objetos, una crema batida y un jarabe de chocolate."

Las personas del presente no dijeron absolutamente nada, pero en la mente de cierto saiyajin resonaba con envidia una sola frase… "demasiado sexo…"

* * *

Comentarios: Ni creas que me olvide de compartir tus pensamientos mi querida Kaimi, siempre estas presente y me encantan tus comentarios.

Déjame decirte que concuerdo con vos, hay que conocer un poco a Ciel, jaja.

Te cuento que los videos que vienen son un tanto fuerte, te advierto antes de que sigas si es que no son de tu agrado y eso va para todos.

Te dejo un inmenso abrazo y las gracias por ser tan fiel al fic. Espero tu opinión de este capítulo y que ojala lo disfrutes y sea de tu agrado. Está semana, te dejare varias sorpresas, lo prometo.

Te saludo con gran sinceridad y gratitud.

Besos!


	14. Vídeo 1: Dulce marioneta

Capítulo 13: Vídeo 1: Dulce marioneta. 

N/A: Hola, esta vez pude actualizar rápido, ya que me encuentro en casa.

Seré breve, este capítulo contiene un poco de lemon. Pero, no es tan fuerte, así que su color será una mezcla de amarillo verdoso. (Si, también cabe la posibilidad de variar por las gamas de los colores.) Si conocen el color entre el verde y el amarillo, digamos que ese sería para este cap.

Ósea el mínimamente alto… bueno, como sea. Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que pusieron este fic en favoritos o en sus alertas. Eso me motiva muchísimo para continuar.

Besotes enormes.

Luxia.

* * *

El día estaba realmente hermoso aquel día en la capital del oeste. La madre de Bulma estaba entusiasmada, pues el día anterior había encontrado una receta de cocina interesantísima y su esposo le había regalado dos máquinas de cocina nuevas que aún no había lanzado al mercado. Era el día más feliz ya que estrenaría sus obsequios con un exquisito menú.

La mujer estuvo en la cocina casi toda la mañana y al fin había conseguido que su almuerzo quedará perfecto. Estaba feliz y lo demostraba con cada canción que dejaba salir de su boca.

-Esta comida le encantará a todos!, estoy segura!.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Al principio se sintió mal, pero luego le surgió una idea. Llevaría comida a cada integrante de la familia al lugar donde estuvieran así no se perdían de aquel delicioso platillo.

Tomó un carro con ruedas de dos pisos y lo lleno de comida. "Este será para el apuesto Vegeta". Luego preparo una bandeja de plata mediana y puso dos platos grandes. "Este para papá". Y por último tomó una bandeja pequeña y puso un solo plato y más pequeño. "Y este para mi pequeña… como me gustaría que coma un poco más de vez en cuando, nunca tiene hambre"

La Sra. Brief fue primero con el carro al laboratorio de su esposo y programó un robot para que llevara la bandeja más grande detrás de ella. Camino por el pasillo y se detuvo en el lugar. Apretó unas teclas en la pantalla y cuando vio que la puerta se abría, entró directamente.

En el laboratorio estaba su esposo, sentado con unas piezas robóticas que no podía reparar. La Sra. Brief lo miró cálidamente.

-Querido!, se que estas muy ocupado con tus jueguitos, pero tienes que probar la comida que te hice!

El Sr. Brief bajó las piezas y secó su sudor con la mano. Dejó todo en su escritorio y miró cariñosamente a su esposa.

-Mamá, no te hubieras molestado!, si me avisabas yo iba hacia el comedor.

-Tranquilo mi cielo, es un placer para mi traerte la comida!. Ten, este es para ti y el carro para Vegeta, he notado que siempre come todo de la bandeja, quizás se queda con hambre, así que le traje un carro.

-Pero cielo, que considerada eres!, siempre tan gentil. Pero debo decirte que Vegeta no está aquí.

-No querido?. -Dijo la mujer sorprendida de no encontrar allí a su lindo huésped. -Es que acaso se fue a entrenar?

-No, no pudo, porque yo tuve que reparar algunas cosas de la cámara de gravedad!. -El Sr. Brief sonrió. -Está arriba con Bulma.

-En el cuarto con ella?. -Dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida.

-Si, los vi por la ventana discutiendo, pero no lo vi salir de allí, así que debe seguir ahí.

-Ah, que bueno!, eso es una excelente noticia!, me gusta que se lleven tan bien y que ya no peleen!, no crees cariño?

-Si cielo, me pone contento a mi también.

-Entonces iré ahora mismo a llevarle la comida para los dos, así no los molesto en su reconciliación.- La mujer se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-De acuerdo cariño… -Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

La Sra. Brief salió del laboratorio feliz y llevando el carro y la pequeña bandeja con ella.

* * *

Tanto Vegeta como Bulma tenían un millón de cosas que razonar en ese momento. Sin embargo, la mujer tomó el control y pulsó el botón de la pausa. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a escribir la pared sin decir una sola palabra. Quería parecer indiferente ante la situación, pero sus cuerpo no respondía como ella quería. Casi se cae de la cama al levantarse, se sostuvo rápido de la pared, se le cayó el bolígrafo, cuando intentó levantarlo de nuevo se le volvió a caer, hasta que al fin lo tomó fuertemente, comenzó a escribir pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba anotando, su cerebro manejaba su mano como un impulso pero no razonaba lo que escribía, no porque no lo entendiera, si no porque su mente estaba completamente inundada con otras imágenes y sonidos que jamás creyó escuchar. No quería hacer ningún tipo de sonido, no quería pestañear, no quería estar en aquel lugar y menos, quería estar a lado de Vegeta. Simplemente deseo morir en aquel instante.

Intentaba pensar en la teoría, en la pruebas pero por supuesto, era lo último que le venía a la mente. Su imagen se vio invadida con todo lo demás, ella y Vegeta abajo de la mesa, cubiertos de chocolate y crema, bañándose juntos, tocándose en el laboratorio… siendo amantes… No podía comprender nada. Es que acaso en su más profundo ser, ella era así?. Jamás se lo hubiera siquiera pasado por su cabeza todos aquellos hechos. Era una especie de mujer vengativa que no le importaba nada, no le importaba su dignidad, ni su amor por Yamcha, ni por ella misma. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la forma que se entregaba a ese saiyajin sin oponerse nunca. No podía entenderlo. Si lo analizaba, quizás era su forma de pedirle al saiyajin ser su rata de laboratorio, pero si fuera así, no la vería disfrutar todo aquello como lo hacía.

Bulma cerró sus ojos fuertemente hacia la pared en silencio.

"Que clase de mujer soy?... acaso esa es la verdadera Bulma?... en qué demonios me convertiré estando con este monstruo?... Que pasa contigo mujer?... por qué lo deseas tanto?...Maldito mono, que me estas haciendo?!..."

La mujer no encontraba respuesta para sus preguntas. Simplemente estaba shockeada, era ella capaz de ser o hacer todo aquello que veía?. Trató de mirar de reojo a Vegeta, pero se arrepintió. No podía mirarlo ahora, lo único que quería era abrir sus ojos y que él ya no este, que deje de existir en ese momento.

No podía continuar, simplemente debía detener todo eso porque sabía muy dentro de su ser, que se pondría peor. Su sentimientos se opacaron, realmente se estaba asustando.

Por su lado Vegeta que había optado por mirar la ventana apenas vio que la mujer se levantaba, después de pausar el vídeo. Se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y evitó hacer cualquier sonido, imitando a la peli azul con un silencio sepulcral.

Sabía perfectamente que su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar y que tenía miles de preguntas, pero optó por no pensar, dejar su mente en blanco y concentrarse en su silencio incomodo. Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en su transformación de super saiyajin, en cómo derrotar a Goku y otras cosas acerca de su victoria en la peleas, trataba de recordar cosas de su pasado, recordar a su planeta o al maldito de Freezer, cualquier cosa le sería útil para no tener imágenes y sonidos en su cabeza que sabía, no iba a poder controlar.

Todo fue en vano, todo se desechó de su mente cuando pudo sentir la respiración de la mujer, su cuerpo estaba completamente rendido y se lo demostraba de una manera humillante. Estaba más que excitado, todo su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, optó por salir de aquella habitación y correr hacía un baño con agua helada, pero nunca se dejaría en evidencia. Si, ya no se lo negaba, odiaba a su "yo del futuro", por tener tanto sexo con esa hembra, por caer tan bajo y por probar ese delicioso cuerpo. Se odiaba así mismo por querer hacer lo mismo, por tirarse en ese mismo momento sobre la terrícola y hacerle todas las cosas que el otro Vegeta había hecho con su mujer… no, con su amante. Y ese era el punto clave donde el orgullo saiyajin había tocado fondo y le impedía cualquier impulso animal.

Él era el amante de la mujer, el segundo. No podía entender cómo aquel hombre aceptaba semejante cosa indigna, ser un juguete de reemplazo. Esa ahora era su hembra!... no, no lo era, le pertenecía a otro y el jugaba con ella a escondidas, como si no fuera digno de su cuerpo.

Cómo era posible que él, el príncipe de una raza guerrera gobernante universal, era el títere de una mujer terrícola?, ella lo manipulaba para ser una simple rata del laboratorio, hacía con él lo que quería y encima se dignaba a tenerlo como segunda opción. Y él… él simplemente aceptaba y se conformaba con esas simples migajas. De repente abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

"Será por eso que la embarazo?... no, no puedo pensar en eso… simplemente no podría caer más bajo… o si?. Bruja maldita que le hiciste?... Que me estas haciendo?!"

Bulma reaccionó enojada, bajó de la cama y se dio la vuelta mirando a Vegeta. Este se dio cuenta de su cambió de actitud y también la miró fijamente. Posaron sus ojos profundamente en el otro, y sostuvieron la mirada fuertemente. Bulma rompió el hielo.

-Vete de mi cuarto, ahora. -La mujer no grito, fue suave pero muy decidida, estaba demostrando lo mucho que le indignaba esa situación de lo forma más madura que pudo.

Vegeta se acercó a la cama y la enfrentó con los brazos cruzados. Trató de hablar lo más calmado posible.

-Si yo no lo veo, tú tampoco… -Trató de continuar sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. - Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo…

Bulma miró el suelo y se sonrojo, él tenía razón y con esa actitud solo demostraba lo mucho que le estaba afectando. El maldito mono se veía tranquilo e indiferente, no quería ser menos, pero realmente tenía miedo de todo lo que podría pasar.

Bulma estaba tan equivocada que Vegeta agradeció al universo que ella fuera una simple humana y no detectara el ki o el nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento. La mujer lo miró de nuevo.

-Lo se… pero no quiero ver esto contigo…

-Ni yo contigo, pero no hay opciones!

-Puedo dártelo cuando termine!

-Ja, crees que confiare en ti?!... tu bruja maldita seguramente destruirás esa cosa cuando termines!

Bulma lo miró fijamente, ella trataba de estar calmada, pero él se empeñaba en provocarla e insultarla.

-Mono idiota!, cómo piensas que haría eso!?, tu crees que podré tomar nota de todo ahora?, debería volver a verlo y…

Vegeta no pudo evitar incomodarse, ella lo vería un millón de veces si quisiera y volvería a ver aquellas imágenes. Ella o cualquiera…

-No!, lo veremos ahora y luego destruiremos eso!, nadie puede verlo más que nosotros dos!

Bulma estalló de rabia y se acercó rápido a la cama a tomar el control de dvd. Al demonio la madurez, ella no se dejaría vencer por el extraterrestre. Vegeta se dio cuenta las intenciones de la mujer y tomó el aparato rápidamente, sacándolo de las manos sin que ella reaccionara. El guerrero miró el control y apretó algunos botones sin entender realmente qué hacía. Bulma se enojó y se tiró sobre el príncipe tratando de tomar el control. Vegeta sonrió divertido, ella de verdad creía que podía sacarle algo de sus manos?, Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda. Trataba de alejarse de ella, pero no lo hacía del todo, tenía la intención que la mujer luchara por lo que quería y él disfrutaría de eso.

-Madura mujer!, no puedes conmigo!

Bulma estaba arriba de la cama, con las piernas apoyadas en está, una mano la estiraba hacia el control y con la otra mano, apoyaba su torso sobre el hombro del guerrero. Si, estaba casi encima de él y los dos se habían dado cuenta. Ella trató de ignorar aquello, pero ambos sabían que aquel acto era en vano y a propósito. Todo ese acto fue llevado por ambos, por la necesidad de sentirse aunque sea un minuto, aunque sea con la excusa de pelear y claro, ella había tomado esa iniciativa tirándose sobre él. Eso a Vegeta le molesto, otra vez ella hacía lo que quería y él se lo permitía. Era más que obvio que él ansiaba ese contacto, pero no permitiría que fuera ella la que lo iniciara. El guerrero provocó más la situación y despacio empujó a Bulma, no muy fuerte, pero si se aseguro de que cayera sobre la cama y él, aunque sabía que podía evitarlo, se dejó caer también quedando arriba de ella, con la excusa de que era culpa de ella por tenerlo agarrado del hombro.

-Dámelo Vegeta!, tu eres el que debe madurar!, Vete de mi casa!

-No, vete tu! -Trataba de no sonreír. Estiraba su mano, donde tenía el control y veía como ella intentaba sacárselo.

Bulma está recostada boca arriba y veía como Vegeta se burlaba de ella, la humillaba y la excitaba con cada roce que este tenía con su cuerpo. No sabía si su furia era por no poder llegar al aparato o porque ese hombre la tenía bajo su dominio y ella se dejaba. Vegeta tenía apoyada una mano en el colchón, la otra estirada hacia arriba de la cama para que ella no tomara el aparato y sus rodillas fueron poco a poco y disimuladamente apoyándose sobre la cama, a lado de las piernas de ella que estaban semi estiradas y juntas. Estaban en una peligrosa posición, pero ninguno se dejaba vencer.

-Mono idiota!. Quítate de arriba mío y dame ese aparato! -Bulma trataba de empujar a Vegeta y pararse, pero era totalmente en vano.

-A si?.. quítamelo!, anda!... no que puedes hacer todo!?... no eres más que una mujer inútil y gritona!

\- Te juro que me vengare de esto!

-Como?... -Vegeta se acercó al rostro de Bulma y le sonrió perversamente. La respiración de está se detuvo y sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, pero no de vergüenza…

En ese momento se quedaron en silencio, cuando la pantalla se volvía a encender, al final, Vegeta había acertado con los botones y pudo comenzar a reproducir el vídeo, pero la imagen, no era del todo la indicada en ese momento…

"En la pantalla se mostraba un cuarto gigante con un hermoso ventanal con grandes cortinas de color verde, que al estar sujetadas con un cordón color gris, dejaba que el sol ilumine todo el lugar, sin necesidad de prender las lámparas que se encontraban en una pintoresca araña que colgaba del techo. También se podía ver en el lugar cuatro estanterías enormes llenas de libros, dos sillones negros de cuero cubiertos con una fina tela que los decoraba y los hacían ver más cómodos, una máquina de bebidas como las que había en los laboratorios, justo en la esquina derecha, una pequeña y sencilla mesita de algarrobo y un hermoso hogar con leña, pero sin fuego.

Se podía apreciar en el suelo una hermosa alfombra suave de lana de color azul oscuro intenso, que solo decoraba la parte donde se encontraban los sillones y el pequeño mueble en el centro, separando estos uno enfrente del otro. Y junto a la mesita, en el suelo se podían ver desde la pantalla, dos cuerpos completamente desnudos, sudados que inundaban el sitio con placer, gemidos ahogados y ruidos lujuriosos.

Se podía ver muy claro como la mujer de cabello azul estaba encima de las piernas de su compañero, y que subía y bajaba sobre su cuerpo, mientras él la sostenía de la cintura y la ayudaba con el ritmo. Se notaban como se acompañaban con los movimientos demostrando lo perfectamente sincronizados que estaban, se veían unidos, mientras el entraba y salía del cuerpo de la mujer, manteniendo el equilibrio perfectamente con sus rodillas en el piso suave. Se veía como se besaban, no solo en los labios, si no que se veía perfectamente como él recorría todo el cuerpo de su amante con su boca y dejaba su rastro por todo el lugar, mientras la mujer no paraba de gemir sin ningún remordimiento.

Se la veía a ella, tocando la espalda llena de cicatrices de su hombre, y como aceleraba el ritmo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Como se rendía despacio al placer y se curvaba hacia el suelo dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo, apoyando en la alfombra su cabeza rendida, dejando sus piernas levantadas, atrapando al hombre que la estaba volviendo loca. Se la veía gritar sin parar, tomando con fuerza la suave tela que estaba debajo de ella, con los ojos cerrados, se veía a él tomándola con fuerza y se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo grande por no perder el control y lastimarla. Se podía notar como él se levantaba despacio del suelo con su mujer encima, sin siquiera moverla del lugar, sin parar un segundo de aquellos desenfrenados y caóticos movimientos, ninguno abandonaba al otro, estaban ensamblados y no dejaban su agarre.

Se podía vislumbrar como él la llevaba despacio a uno de los sillones y apoyaba la espalda de la mujer sobre aquel delicado mueble, se lo veía besarla con lujuria, inundar más y más su boca, y se notaba como ella apagaba sus gritos solo para darle la bienvenida a la lengua fogosa de su amante. Así, apoyada solo su espalda sobre el sofá, se notaba que la mujer sentía como el hombre entraba más profundamente dentro de ella y la embestía sin compasión, obedeciendo como una hermosa marioneta las órdenes de ella.

-Más fuerte!... más!, quiero más!...

Qué más podía verse en la pantalla, si ella pedía a gritos más. Él sólo obedecía con un descontrol "controlado".

La imagen era quizás más intensa cada vez, y se puso más fogosa cuando se lo vio al hombre salir de la mujer, para darla vuelta y hacer que apoyara sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón y las rodillas abajo, donde la gente suele sentarse.

Dejando sus piernas dobladas, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, dejando ver como él volvía al interior de ella.

La imagen no paro, seguía demostrando placer, pasión, lujuria. Siendo cómplices de gemidos, gritos y ordenes."

La imagen no se había apagado, seguía mostrando más y más posiciones de aquellos amantes dentro de una biblioteca. Vegeta y Bulma del presente estaban quietos por completo mirando atentamente el vídeo. Si, estaban apunto de explotar y esta vez, era mutuo.

Vegeta ya no podía más, si bien anteriormente había visto cosas entre ellos, nunca había visto las imágenes del sexo explícito. Si con una sola insinuación quería saltar sobre la hembra que tenía justo debajo de él, simplemente ahora lo haría, sin importarle nada. Su cuerpo traidor de la situación, lo dejó en evidencia ante la mujer que estaba debajo de él. Y sintió como se condenaba solo al sentir ese aroma peculiar salir nuevamente de ella, pero era más fuerte, más intenso, más delicioso.

Bulma que seguía recostada bajó el guerrero, había escuchado los sonidos y no puedo dejar de mirar, levantó el mentón en dirección arriba mirando la pantalla, pero al revés. No estaba cómoda viendo todo, pero con lo poco que pudo distinguir, le bastó para hacerla sentir extremadamente excitada. Estaba roja y agitada y sentía como su cuerpo se inundaba con la humedad de su interior. No podía mirar al guerrero que tenía encima, simplemente porque no podía dejar de mirar el vídeo. Ella jamás en su vida tuvo sexo de esa manera, salvaje y agresiva. Y verlo la estaba volviendo loca poco a poco, quería gritar y salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Se sintió frenada de inmediato cuando sintió el cuerpo de Vegeta acercarse más a ella, apoyando todo lo que la otra mujer del vídeo sin duda disfrutaba sin piedad y no supo porque pero aunque no quiso, su cuerpo también la traicionó y sintió como sus piernas se abrían delicadamente, haciendo una extraña invitación que claramente, sería aceptada sin ningún remordimiento aparente.

Ninguno de los dos se miraban, pero sentían la proximidad del otro, la invitación de la mujer, la aceptación del hombre, se iba a salir todo de control y ambos aceptaron el trato en silencio.

Pero todo se detuvo un segundo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, entrando una alegra madre, con comida y refrescos. Un mujer rubia que quedó helada al ver ciertas escenas en una pantalla y pasar la mirada hacía la cama, ver algo similar por allí.

Vegeta se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tomó el control de la tele, apuntaba y apretaba botones, pero no pasaba nada. Al contrario, se subía el volumen. Bulma se levantó junto a él y trató de ayudarlo, pero entorpecía peor el acto.

-Apaga está cosa, estúpida!

-Dame el aparato, idiota!

Bulma tomó el control y apuntó a la pantalla apagando el artefacto eléctrico. Los dos miraron a la Sra. Brief que tenía los ojos abiertos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Lo siento… no quise interrumpir…

-MAMÁ!, NO DIGAS ESO!, NO INTERRUMPES NADA!

-SEÑORA CALLASE LA BOCA!

Bulma miró a Vegeta.

-NO CALLES A MI MAMÁ!...ELLA NO HIZO NADA...

La madre de Bulma levantó la mano en tono de disculpa y se apresuró a decir.

-Aquí está la comida…Vegeta, Bulma, ojala les guste... me voy!. -Se la vio salir más rápido que un águila y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ambos quedaron parados completamente avergonzados, pero se aliviaron al ver que la mujer se fue y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Vegeta miró el carro con comida y cerró los ojos, lo último que quería en ese momento, era comer. Sentía que dentro de su estómago había una piedra dura como la que tenía en su pantalón.

Bulma estaba igual, no quería ni cerca la comida, estaba tan excitada que pensó que si su madre no entraba, en ese momento estaría debajo de Vegeta gimiendo y gritando… Odio silenciosamente a su madre y envidio a su "yo del futuro".

Y ahora qué pasaría?, cómo seguirán viendo ese vídeo?. Tal y como habían pensado, esto estaba cada vez peor y se lo veía todo explícitamente. Fueron escasos dos minutos eternos de silencio cuando al fin Vegeta hablo.

-Creo que tienes razón… no es conveniente seguir viéndolo juntos?...

Bulma se sonrojo, pero trató de no mirarlo para que no se notara.

-Entonces vete…, yo debo verlo…

-Tanto te agrada?... -Vegeta sonrió de lado, pero sin mirarla

-NO!.. bueno si. Pero no es lo que piensas! -Bulma explotaba de lo avergonzada que estaba, el mono insinuó que quería verlos tener sexo y no era esa la idea. -Vete de aquí!

Vegeta giró de golpe y la enfrentó despacio.

-Entonces me quedaré y lo veremos juntos… ya te lo dije!

La mujer estaba mareada, quería llorar, gritar y besar al idiota que tenía en frente. Camino hacia el otro lado de la cama, se sentó, tomó el control y apuntó nuevamente el aparato prendiéndolo, por suerte, la imagen estaba gris, ya había pasado aquel momento fogoso.

-Tu eres el que se ve que le agrada todo esto… eres un sádico horrendo!

-Y tu una bruja desvergonzada!... si tu lo miras, yo también!... o es que acaso te da miedo?... -Vegeta la estaba provocando, quería tener otra oportunidad como la de recién, no podía negárselo. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama,acercándose más la mujer.

Bulma lo miró enojada y sonrojada, le iba a contestar, pero para su mala suerte, la imagen cobró vida.

"La imagen los llevó al pasillo del primer piso. Se veía a Vegeta parado frente a una mesa, con un enorme jarrón arriba. Se lo veía tomar un papel y escribir algo. Después de escribir, lo dobló y lo colocó dentro del recipiente. Se dio la vuelta y se metió rápidamente a su habitación. Minutos después, aparecía Bulma y se la veía sacar el mismo papel del interior de la pieza grande de cerámica, leer y escribir algo. Imito las misma acciones del príncipe, dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación. Vegeta salió minutos después y al ver que el bolígrafo estaba sobre la mesita, metió la mano del jarrón y sacó la nota. Se lo veía leyendo y sonreír. Dobló el papel, pero esta vez no escribió nada. Esta vez lo introducía en uno de los cajones de la mesita y también el bolígrafo. Dejó todo ordenado y se lo vio entrar a la habitación, pero esta vez de Bulma."

Ambos reaccionaron rápidamente al ver esa escena, y se dieron cuenta qué era lo que pasaba, ya que el papel era pequeño y de color verde. Eran esos mensajes que habían encontrado en la carpeta morada. Esa era la forma de comunicarse sin que nadie se enterara, y al parecer, sabían que tenían un papel cuando el bolígrafo estaba fuera de los cajones.

"Típico de amantes…". pensaba Vegeta mientras veía aquello. "Y estoy completamente seguro que no fue idea de él...Estúpido y le sigue el juego!"... La imagen se volvió a prender.

"En la escena ahora aparecía el laboratorio de Bulma, pero otra vez se veía una escena perturbarte. Bulma estaba contra la pared encerrada en los brazos de Vegeta, gemía sin parar y se la veía tomando fuertemente el cabello del príncipe. El estaba delante de ella y la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, entretenido besado sus senos mientras se notaba como entraba y salía rápidamente de la humana. Ella lo tenía atrapado con sus piernas y acompañaba fuertemente con el ritmo. No duró mucho, después de expulsar un fuerte grito que escapó de la garganta de ambos y al mismo tiempo, se separaron despacio, agitados y sudorosos,.

Bulma se estabilizó en el suelo y se la vio arreglando su ropa, bajando su bata, abrochando los poco botones que le quedaban y acomodando su cabello. Él estaba de espalda a la cámara, pero se notaba que acomodaba su pantalón, sumamente agitado. Bulma lo miró furiosa.

-Deja de romperme la ropa!, mono bruto!

-Si no quieres que la rompa, no la uses!, ya te lo dije!

-Te voy a obligar a ir de compras conmigo, ya verás!

-Si, quiero verte intentándolo…

-Que se supone?, que debo andar desnuda por toda la casa?!

-Solo en los lugares que te fornique!

-Se dice tener sexo, cavernícola! y tenemos sexo a cada rato y en cualquier lado!... No puedo estar desnuda en el laboratorio!, hay empleados aquí!

-Entonces no te quejes y usa ropa vieja! -Vegeta se alejó de Bulma y se sentó en la camilla. La miró divertido. -Además, esta vez fue tu culpa!, se suponía que me tenías que enseñar a "bañarme" correctamente para la prueba esa y empezaste a tocarme, te dije que pararas, pero como siempre, tu nunca haces caso!

-Esta prueba es sumamente peligrosa para mi especie, hay muchos riesgos!. Es importante que estés bien esterilizado!... y yo solo te estaba pasando jabón neutro y fue antes de que empieces a romperme mi hermosa ropa!, mira mi sostén!, ya no sirve más! -Dijo la mujer levantando la prenda echa pedazos, mientras lo tiraba a la basura.

Vegeta sonrió perversamente y no puedo dejar de hablar.

-Mujer, llevó un récord insuperable rompiendo tu ropa interior, no puedes detenerme ahora!, o dejas de usarla o te aguantas!

Bulma lo miró con odio, pero no respondió. En la imagen se escuchaba una puerta sonando pidiendo acceso al lugar. Bulma se acercó a su computadora y apretó un botón. En la pantalla apareció el mismo joven que estuvo en las imágenes anteriores.

-Llegas tarde!, te dije a las 5!

El joven se ruborizó y se disculpó.

-Lo siento señorita Bulma, yo vine temprano, pero no podía pasar, no me daban acceso. Supuse que estaba ocupada y no quise molestarla.

Vegeta sonrió mirando a la mujer, pero no dijo nada. Bulma se ruborizó y trató de escapar de la situación.

-Trajiste los estudios de la resonancia?

-Si, aquí los tengo. Está todo perfecto en su cerebro. -Dijo mirando a Vegeta.

Bulma sonrió y también lo miró.

-Escuchaste monito?, quién iba a decir que tenias cerebro!

Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada, y respondió al instante.

-Si… como tu tienes sostén… o no tienes?. -Preguntó divertido.

Bulma se puso roja al instante y comenzó a respirar con furia.

-Acuéstate y cállate! -Bulma se dio la vuelta comenzó a escribir cosas en unas hojas y después en la computadora.

El joven dejó los estudios en el escritorio de Bulma, tomó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir también. La mujer se acercó y comenzó a colocar cables en el pecho de Vegeta y colocó una aguja en su brazo. El príncipe la miraba en silencio y se dejaba hacer todo sin chistar. Bulma dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas al joven, se acercó a Vegeta y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Sonrió y se alejó nuevamente.

Ambos Vegeta del presente y del futuro pensaron lo mismo en ese momento "manipuladora…". El del futuro cerró los ojos y dejó los científicos trabajar.

-Bien, que haremos hoy?, intentaremos bajar la frecuencia otra vez?

-No, pasaremos a las pruebas de alto riesgo directamente, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero señorita Bulma… eso es peligroso!, no lo va a resistir.

La científica miró al muchacho y le sonrió.

-Si lo hará… el resiste todo! esta vez tomaremos precauciones. No podemos seguir a este paso. Y el sujeto de prueba está de acuerdo.

-Lo estoy? -Dijo vegeta irónico con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Si, tu estas de acuerdo conmigo. Así que te quedas en silencio, sin quejarte.

-Señorita Bulma, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero esto es demasiado riesgoso, esto a causado la muerte en miles de personas…

Vegeta fue el que se escuchó hablar en ese momento. Abrió sus ojos y miró directamente al joven temerariamente.

-Si ella dice que se puede, se puede!, cállate y comienza a trabajar insecto!

Bulma sonrió al escuchar al guerrero. El muchacho no dijo más nada y salió a la otra sala a buscar los elementos. La mujer se acercó y beso nuevamente a Vegeta.

-Ahora estás de acuerdo conmigo?..., me pregunto que te habrá hecho cambiar de opinión…

-Solo pensaba que cuanto antes termines con este asunto, más rápido voy a poder seguir entrenando.

-Entonces estas aceptando ser mi monito de laboratorio?...

Se lo vio a Vegeta cerrar los ojos un momento y los abrió nuevamente para mirar intensamente los de ella. Se puso serio y al final admitió.

-Si mujer… soy tu mono de laboratorio… soy tu estúpida marioneta!"

La imagen no se volvió gris, pero el rostro del saiyajin del presente, si.


	15. Vídeo 1: … Suplícame!

Capítulo 14: Vídeo 1: … Suplícame!

 **N/A:**

 **Ya me emocione con esto de estar en casa, pero lamentablemente, este es el último cap. que podré actualizar está semana. Pero prometo por Kamisama, que la semana que viene me verán por estos rumbos.**

 **Lo bueno de todo este asunto, que puede progresar con mis otras historias y las estaré subiendo en estos días, tal vez hoy a la tarde.**

 **Los invito a mi perfil y leer tranquilos. Ojala les guste y si es así, que sea de su agrado.**

 **Bueno, en las notas finales he dejado un pequeño mensajito, ya se van a enterar de que se trata, pido disculpas de antemano.**

 **Bien que tenemos en este cap., yo diría que es un poco verde. El lemon es mínimo, casi roza lo inocente… bueno no tanto. Es verde con destellos amarillos… pues en lo personal yo creo que el anterior estuvo un poco más subido de tono, no se lean y me dicen, quizás estoy calculando mal!. Eso si, debo decir que quizás tenga un lenguaje un poco vulgar, de eso puedo estar mas convencida.**

 **Bien, no los perturbo mas, lo dejo leer con agrado y espero sus mensajes!**

 **Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Luxia**

* * *

"La imagen seguía rodando. El muchacho estaba de vuelta en la escena con materiales en la mano. Miró a Bulma y preguntó con temor.

-Cuales son los siguientes pasos?

-Terminado los estudios básicos, comenzaremos a hacer los primarios y más peligrosos. Hundiremos una aguja de 20 centímetros en el pecho del sujeto de prueba justo en el corazón y colocaremos el líquido A21, que es el más pesado y espeso de todos. -Bulma se acercó a los hombres- Esto es para que se bombee a todo el cuerpo y se fusione con la sangre. Luego observaremos las características de frecuencia y obtendremos el primer informe. Entendiste?

El joven la miró con rostro de pánico y tartamudeaba al responder.

-Si… entiendo… -La miró con miedo- Yo... no me atrevo a…

Vegeta lo miró y se ofusco.

-Si tienes miedo solo lárgate!, estorbas con tantas preguntas!

Bulma miró al joven también enojada.

-Vegeta tiene razón, ya me tienes harta con tus temores!, yo clavaré la aguja, pero tú tendrás que sentarte en la computadora y controlar las frecuencias, debes controlar todo!. Escucha las pulsaciones!, ahí están los audífonos.

El joven asintió nervioso. Corrió hacía el escritorio, se sentó, se coloco los audífonos, apretó algunas teclas y preparo todo el archivo.

-Listo, ya está todo en su funcionamiento. Las pantallas que darán respuesta es la de la derecha, allí veremos la frecuencia, la misma que tengo aquí y la pantalla de la izquierda le mostrara el camino del líquido A21. Es la cámara quirúrgica.

-Perfecto. -Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, tomó una aguja y estaba apunto de atravesar el corazón cuando el joven la detuvo.

-No lo va a anestesiar!?

Bulma se giró indignada!

-Estas loco!?, si colocó anestesia el líquido no responderá!, eso es lo que hace fracasar la prueba siempre!, él no la necesita!, ya te dije que dejes de molestar!, si algo falla, debes estar listo para intervenir!

-Pero… moriría del dolor…

Vegeta se veía molesto y cansado.

-Puede cerrar la boca de una maldita vez!, voy a eliminarte como un gusano si no paras!

El joven se vio tenso. Cerró la boca y se dio la vuelta mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Bulma sonrió y posó sus labios de nuevo suavemente en los del príncipe. Despacio, pero audible en el vídeo, susurró.

-Esto te dolerá bastante, pero tómalo como una venganza personal!

Vegeta sonrió de lado y le respondió.

-De igual manera seguiré rompiendo tu ropa interior.

Ambos se miraron en complicidad. Se pusieron en posición y la científica se coloco unos guantes descartable, puso sus gafas delante de sus ojos azules y comenzó a introducir la aguja en el pecho duro del guerrero.

Este abrió los ojos fuertemente y dejó notar un punzante dolor pero no emitió ningún sonido. La mujer empujaba más y más la aguja y miraba la pantalla. Al llegar al punto deseado, comenzó a apretar la jeringa desparramando un líquido de color azul.

Vegeta trató de relajar su cuerpo y la miraba intensamente.

-Ahora puedes decir que eres tu la que me mete algo dentro mío y no al revés…

Bulma sonrió pero seguía mirando la pantalla.

-No me desconcentres tontito, podría mover mal la aguja y hacer explotar tu corazón!

-Me gustan tus anteojos…

-Bueno, después de esto te prometo que será lo único que usare. -Bulma seguía concentrada en la pantalla.

Vegeta quedó en silencio. Pero en su rostro se notaba el dolor profundo que sentía. Pasaron unos eternos cinco minutos. Al guerrero se le seguía notando en el rostro la agonía que tenía.

La científica sonrió complacida.

-Lo logre!... Ya introduje todo el líquido. Cómo está la frecuencia? -Le gritó a su joven ayudante para que lo escuche.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, se quitó los audífonos y la miró sorprendido a la científica.

-1.3… bajó de un solo golpe...esto es… es increíble!

Bulma miró a Vegeta.

-Lo se...

La imagen se volvió gris"

Bulma no vio nada perturbante esta vez, más que las escenas del principio, todo parecía un poco más tranquilo, a comparación con lo que pasó en la biblioteca, esto no era nada. Se preguntó varias cosas, pero trató que no le afectara de verdad y comenzó a analizar las pruebas que la otra mujer estaba haciendo. Su teoría estaba cobrando un sentido excepcional y eso le agradaba. También sintió como el grado de intimidad crecía entre ellos, pero no dejó que trascienda ese pensamiento. Si, eran extraños, peleaban, discutían, tenían sexo, se besaban dulcemente, era todo caótico en aquel vídeo, pero aún así, se concentro en lo principal.

Se subió a la cama, después de pausar el vídeo y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había escuchado una vez más. Esta vez sí prestando atención y sacando algunas deducciones. Pensaba en la teoría y en lo curioso y tranquilo que veía al Vegeta del futuro.

"Quizás su personalidad cambió con los meses de paz y entrenamiento, por eso tenía esa actitud más pasiva… lastima que en el vídeo se vean solo imágenes. Me hubiese gustado escuchar que tanto pasaba por la mente de ambos".

Bulma aclaró su mente y continuó escribiendo. Cierto era que aunque estaba más calmada que minutos antes, seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo extraño que recorría por sus piernas, pues por más que no quiso, recordó por un instante como el mono salvaje la tenía encerrada entre sus brazos, sujetándola y apoyándola contra la pared, mientras entraba y salía de su interior ferozmente. "Veo que esas cosas no las podré ignorar tan fácilmente." Hizo un esfuerzo mayor y continuó escribiendo.

Sin embargo el que estaba con la mirada perdida y extremadamente furioso era el saiyajin, que al contrario de Bulma, se dio cuenta de cosas que lo estaban atormentando. Él era una marioneta sexual de la mujer, si. Hacía lo que ella quería, lo manipulaba y lograba conseguir lo que quería?, si. Podría controlar todo aquel impulso invasivo y detendría a la mujer cuando sea necesario?, no. Y lo sabía perfectamente.

Su "yo del futuro", estaba condenado y él lo sabía. Si bien él no entendía nada de sentimientos y esas cosas, él estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de su contraparte futura. Estaba atado a esa hembra más de lo que pensaba. Cegado, humillado y resignado. Ese hombre que podía tener la hembra que quería, estaba allí, con ella, y admitía ser su juguete sin reparo.

"Acaso es que no le importaba esa situación?... Por qué no sale de ese maldito lugar?, ni siquiera tiene la excusa de la cámara de gravedad, aún no la tiene, no sabe que existirá!...!"

Vegeta recordó los juegos que tenían y sabía que era excitante. La mujer era ardiente, no podría jamás decir lo contrario. Pero recorriendo el universo entero sabía que había muchas hembras así, por que con está cayó tan bajo?... No lo sabía y una batalla interna se había liberado entre descubrirlo o escaparse de aquel lugar.

Ambos estaban en silencio. No se miraron, no se dirigieron miradas, no hicieron nada. Vegeta miraba por la Ventana con los pensamientos muy lejos de allí.

Será acaso que la hembra que tenía justo a su lado, parada y escribiendo, podía convertirse en aquella que él anhelaba y deseaba, como la de la pantalla?...

Por su parte Bulma comenzaba a pensar que el Vegeta del futuro era muy distinto al del presente, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a desear que fueran iguales.

Ambos se miraron con incertidumbre, pero no dijeron nada. Vegeta se volvió a sentar en la cama y le habló sin mirarla.

-Ya terminaste con tus dibujitos?.

-Dibujitos!?, estas notas son más valiosas que cualquier cosa!. Si esto resulta tal como lo estoy pensando, sinceramente será increíble…

-Mujer necia!, por supuesto que será como lo imaginas!, por más que digamos que no, por nuestra conveniencia, esa mujer sigues siendo tu!, y las ideas salen del mismo cerebro!... Tonta!

-Bueno, si es cierto… -Bulma se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir. Reaccionó un poco tarde, pero lo hizo. -Idiota…

Vegeta la miró con la ceja en alto, por qué siempre debía tener ella la última palabra?. Vio cómo levantaba el control y apretar el botón otra vez. La miró por un instante mientras ella dejaba el aparato sobre la mesita. Cuando está giró, él ya tenía los ojos en la pantalla. Esta cobró vida.

"Otra vez el escenario era el laboratorio. Allí estaban otra vez Vegeta y Bulma. Ella estaba sentada frente a la computadora escribiendo sin parar y él estaba detrás de ella, sentado sobre la camilla, mirándola.

-Y ahora qué?. -Preguntó el saiyajin.

-Ahora debo medir tu frecuencia y hacerte otra pruebas. Debo hacer un conteo completo de tus glóbulos rojos y blancos y plaquetas. Medir tus pulsaciones … necesito una muestra de tu esperma…

Vegeta la miró incrédulo.

-Y eso para que?

-Para saber si hay riesgo de dejarte esterilizado con el próximo líquido que te tengo que introducir.

Vegeta sonrió perversamente.

-Y te lo puedo introducir a ti?...

Bulma giró la silla y lo miró sonriendo.

-No, necesito que no esté dentro de nadie. Tiene que estar fresca.

-No me interesa saber si puedo o no tener descendencia, me da igual. Coloca el líquido sin preocupaciones. Pero, si insistes te daré la muestra cuando quieras… pero esta vez no te la tragues!

Bulma miró nuevamente la computadora.

-Que vulgar eres saiyajin!

-Tu eres la que se traga todo, y yo soy el vulgar?...

La pantalla se volvió gris"

Bulma se puso roja al escuchar esa información. Trató de no mirar nada y escribió los datos. Se acaloro nuevamente con la imagen mental que se había hecho de ese suceso. Intento no decir nada y escribió torpemente.

Vegeta estaba extasiado, había alguna cosa que esa mujer no le diera?. si era así, tenía la certeza que minutos después le demostraría que estaba equivocado. Ella era agresiva, vulgar, salvaje. Toda hembra que saiyajin necesita. Porque aunque su mente le decía que estaba mal pensar así, su cuerpo quería sentir todos aquellos placeres. Todos!.

La imagen volvió en sí.

"La imagen cambió completamente. Se veía el pasillo del piso superior. De repente se lo vio a Yamcha caminar por allí despacio. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bulma y la cerró rápidamente. La madre de la científica se acercó a la imagen y saludo a su yerno.

-Hola Yamcha, como estas querido?, hace semanas que no te veía.

-Hola Sra. Brief. Estuve entrenando mucho. Además Bulma me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y no quise molestarla.

-Pero viniste finalmente!, eso es bueno.

-Si, la llame está mañana y me dijo que se tomaría la noche libre por hoy. Iremos a cenar. Pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-Ya viste en su laboratorio?

-Si, vengo de allí, pero tampoco está.

-Y en el laboratorio de mi esposo?

-Ah, ahí no fui, que tonto!. La verdad que sentí su ki por aquí, pero quizás me equivoque. Voy al laboratorio 2.

-Bien querido, ve tranquilo. De seguro allí la encontrarás.

-Si, muchas gracias!

Yamcha salió de la imagen y la Sra. Brief sonrió tranquila, un minuto después veía a su hija salir del cuarto de Vegeta.

La mujer la miró sorprendida. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo hermoso que dejaba ver toda su espalda. La prenda cubría sus piernas y estaba entallado a su cuerpo mostrando que era demasiado sensual. La rubia sonrió.

-Ah hija!, que preciosa estas!... Yamcha te está buscando, pero… que hacías en el cuarto de Vegeta?

Bulma estaba con la mejillas rojas y con el cuerpo sudoroso. Miró a su madre.

-Hola mamá, solo estaba… tomando muestras frescas. -La mujer dijo con ironía. Sonrió y cambió de tema. - Donde esta Yamcha?

-Fue al laboratorio de papá, fue a buscarte. -La madre de la peli azul se acercó. -Hija que tienes en la boca?...

-Que?... nada!... nada mamá. Debo irme.

La Sra. Brief miró incrédula a su hija que se alejaba por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. No entendía nada de lo que dijo su hija. Al momento que se iba a ir, salió Vegeta de su cuarto. Este la miró serio y en silencio.

-Ah tú también estabas en tu cuarto?... pensé que estabas entrenando!

Vegeta no contestó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. La rubia se acercó a él y le preguntó.

-Que hacías con mi hija?, viste que linda estaba!?, ojala se case de una vez y me de al fin nietos!, está casa necesita niños!, muchos!

Lo último que se vio fue a un Vegeta quedarse parado completamente estático y con la mirada que mostraba un millón de incógnitas.

La pantalla quedó muerta."

Información irrelevante, pensaron ambos. Esas cosas solo servían para humillarlos y excitarlos. Nada más. Por suerte, la imagen regresó nuevamente.

"Nuevamente, el escenario era el laboratorio. Se veía a Vegeta sentado en la silla del escritorio y a Bulma sentada sobre sus piernas. Se veía como el hombre la tocaba sin parar. Rompía los pocos botones de la bata de ella, dejándola con todo su pecho descubierto. Masajeaba sus senos, bajaba por su espalda con su lengua. Al estar la cámara frente a ellos, se lo veía como acariciaba sus piernas y la frotaba fuertemente contra su miembro. Bulma trataba de escribir entre gemidos y sacudidas.

-Ya termina eso de una maldita vez!. -Decía el guerrero mientras la seguía tocando y besaba su cuello.

Bulma giró la cabeza y se acercó a su oído.

-Suplícame…

-Crees que lo haré?... -El guerrero la seguía tocando, simplemente se veía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. -Tu eres la que debe suplicar por mi!... -El príncipe ponía rostro de preocupado, se lo notaba apunto de estallar. -Deja eso, te lo ordeno!

Vegeta se levantó sosteniendo a Bulma fuertemente. No la soltaba, la tenía tomada fuertemente de la cintura y apoyada contra él. Bulma no podía controlar su cuerpo por el agarre de su amante. Apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se dejó manejar obedientemente. El saiyajin sacaba la bata dejando ver una camisa toda rasgada y abierta y una mini falda que cubría más el ombligo de la mujer, que su trasero, por lo levantada que estaba.

-Que mala eres… no tienes ropa interior!, que romperé ahora?!...

Bulma estaba excitadísima y lo dejaba ver sin ningún pudor, dejaba que el hombre la tomara, la pusiera como a él se le antojara y manipulara su cuerpo como quiera. Sin embargo sonrió y se dio la vuelta despacio.

-Nada monito… Ya te dije que estoy ocupada!, cuanto más me hagas perder el tiempo, más voy a tardar en acabar con esto, así que, compórtate!

-Me estas diciendo que no?...

-Eso jamás pasara cariño!, ya te lo dije mil veces, aquí no existe la palabra no!, para eso tengo novio, para decirle que no a él!

Vegeta se separó de Bulma y la dejó libre un momento. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Continuó escribiendo parada e ignoro al guerrero que tenía detrás suyo. Este se quedó quieto un momento y se lo veía muy pensativo.

-Deja eso Bulma… déjalo ahora y vamos a la cama!

La mujer se dio la vuelta y lo miró sorprendida.

-Me llamaste Bulma?...

Se vio al guerrero ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. La mujer quedó sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Se acomodo la ropa y se sentó para seguir trabajando.

La imagen se apagó, pero no dio tregua, se volvió a prender.

Se veía a Vegeta caminar por el pasillo de la planta superior. Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y quedó en silencio, se apoyó en la pared, en medio de la semi oscuridad. Levantó la mirada y se veía que miraba en dirección al jarrón. Al ver el bolígrafo fuera, busco en el interior del objeto y encontró una nota. Su rostro se puso rojo de furia.

-Maldita mujer… querer que suplique!... está loca!

Vegeta metió el papel y se encerró en su cuarto. Minutos después se lo vio salir de nuevo, tomar el papel, el bolígrafo y escribir algo. Dejó todo en su lugar y otra vez se adentro a su habitación. La imagen quedó congelada y al poco tiempo apareció Bulma por allí. Noto el bolígrafo y sacó el papel verde que había, mostrando una sonrisa de victoria. Guardo todo dentro del cajón y se metió directamente en el cuarto de Vegeta.

Fin de la imagen"

Vegeta recordó al instante un papel verde con las palabras más humillantes.

B: "Si quieres que vaya a tu cuarto esta noche… suplícame!"

V: "TE LO SUPLICO…"

Débil… solo esa palabra venía a su mente. Esa mujer lo volvía débil. Luchaba en vano, no quería rebajarse y finalmente la obedecía. Estaba enojado y excitado. Esas manos, esas malditas manos tocando sin parar ese cuerpo!..., aunque, pensándolo bien, después de ver la situación, quizás él también hubiera suplicado…

La imagen volvió.

"La imagen fue directo al laboratorio de la mujer. Está estaba sola, frente a su computadora escribiendo sin parar. No despegaba sus hermosos ojos de la pantalla y no percibía los sonidos que tenía a su alrededor. En ese momento, Vegeta entró rápidamente al lugar, cerrando la puerta. Coloco unos robots destruidos totalmente sobre el piso y se acercó a la mujer sin decir una palabra, la levantó con una sola mano y la tiró sobre el escritorio suavemente. Levantó la bata de la terrícola, y sin ninguna delicadeza, se lo vio nuevamente romper en pedazos una prenda íntima sumamente pequeña. Sin previo aviso la tomó de la cintura mientras bajaba su short y la penetro ferozmente. Comenzó a moverse dentro de la mujer fuertemente, haciendo que está gimiera locamente. Mantuvo un ritmo acelerado, hasta darle una última embestida, donde quedó agitado con los labios abiertos. Se notaba la mirada de la mujer que la había dejado insatisfecha, pero no la dejó reprochar nada. Salió de su interior dejándola en aquella posición y se acomodo su pequeño short de color negro. La miró y con desprecio le dijo.

-Arregla esos malditos robots, se rompieron!. Están retrasando mi entrenamiento. Es una orden!

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar."

Vegeta del presente sonrió victorioso. "Al fin despiertas insecto!...". La imagen continuo.

"Se mostraba la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta entrenaba sin parar y por lo que se veía de lejos a una gravedad de 400. Daba patadas y golpes a un enemigo imaginario y no le daba tregua al cansancio. Se lo veía sudoroso y excitado. Al cabo de un rato bajó al suelo, apago la gravedad y se sentó tranquilo en el piso, con las piernas estiradas y las manos tras él. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente. El guerrero levantó la mirada y veía como la mujer entraba enojada. Se acercó a él y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarlo. Se lo vio corresponderle y al cabo de solo dos minutos, se veía en la pantalla como se sentaba sobre él, abriendo sus piernas y liberando el miembro de su amante. Se penetró sola sin esperar ninguna respuesta, que se notaba que no llegaría, ya que el hombre estaba quieto y obedecía todo lo que se le ordenaba en silencio.

Bulma comenzó a subir y a bajar con su hombre en su interior. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y comenzó a gemir sin control. El hombre la sostenía de la cintura y la acompañaba extasiado en el ritmo. La mujer dejó escapar un gemido más fuerte acompañado de un grito descontrolado. Se quedó quieta un segundo y de repente se paró sin previo aviso, arreglando su ropa. Miró a Vegeta y sacó de su bolsillo una cápsula. Apretó un botón y dejó salir varios robots pequeños todos arreglados.

-Aquí están tus malditos robots!, no vuelvas a molestarme con tus estupideces!, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

La mujer no dijo más nada, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, dejando a un guerrero excitado, confundido y enojado en el suelo.

Fin de la imagen"

La que sonrió sin querer, esta vez fue Bulma. "Jaque mate principito…" Miró hacía el costado y apretó fuertemente sus labios para no soltar una carcajada.

Vegeta explotaba de ira, mientras veía como siempre le ganaba un round más y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Sintió como la humana desviaba su rostro y eso lo enfureció más.

"Estúpida!... si llegaras a estar en mi poder, te destruiría sin piedad!..."

"Quién diría que aquella mujer sería mi nueva idola!, tiene al principito en sus manos y como quiere… creo que la estoy empezando a querer…"

"Él me enfurece más que ella, la bruja solo hace su jugada, él es el culpable que lo permite… yo jamás dejaría usarme de esa manera!"

"Y yo que pensé que él jugaría conmigo sin piedad y me haría sufrir!, tonta Bulma, parece que mi peor error es subestimarme a mi misma!"

Los pensamientos iban y venían. Se había convertido en una lucha interna entre egos. Ambos clamaban por la victoria de sus contrapartes del futuro. Y ambos deseaban que el otro cayera rendido. No había tregua, era una guerra sexual y en ese momento, eran ellos mismos.

La imagen volvió para callarlos a ambos, humillándolos y alejar los pensamientos de guerra.

"En la imagen se mostraban a Yamcha y a Bulma sentados en el sillón del lugar. Estaban uno al lado del otro mirando una revista. El joven sonrió y miró a su novia.

-Mira mi amor, te gusta está playa?

Bulma lo miró indiferente.

-Si, muy bonita.

-Prefieres ir de luna de miel a la playa o a las montañas?...

-Cualquier está bien Yamcha, me da igual…

-Bulma, como puedes decir eso?, no puede darte igual!, nos vamos a casar en tres meses!, esto es importante.

Vegeta se vio aparecer en la escena. Se sentó en la mesa del lugar y espero su comida en silencio. Al parecer la mujer no se había dado cuenta y siguió hablando con su novio.

-Yo no dije que nos casaremos en tres meses!... faltan tres meses para que se cumpla tu castigo por engañarme!, después sí confirmo que te portaste bien, pensaremos la fecha…

-No!, dijiste que nos casaremos!, por que estas dando vueltas las cosas?... que acaso no cumplirás con tu palabra?

Bulma no lo miró y se quedó en silencio. Su novio se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

-Está bien, perdóname!, no quise levantar la voz. Tienes razón. Cuando se termine todo esto y te demuestre lo mucho que te amo elegirás la fecha de nuestra boda. Esta vez lo haremos Bulma!, ya pospusimos el asunto mucho tiempo.

Se vio a Vegeta poner un rostro duro y furioso mientras veía a los novios hablar tranquilos sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-Si Yamcha, lo haremos. Pero no este año. Sabes que estoy en algo sumamente importante, a punto de revolucionar un paradigma científico. No podre prestarle atención a otra cosa que no sea esa. Cuando logre desenredar ese hilo de hipótesis, nos casaremos.

-Lo prometes, verdad mi amor?

Bulma miró a Yamcha a los ojos y seria contestó.

-Lo prometo…

Fin de la imagen."

En la habitación del presente se vio como dos corazones se rompían lentamente, sin saber bien la razón.

Vegeta tragó saliva con furia. Esa mujer le prometió al otro unirse para siempre a él sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a su "yo del futuro". El guerrero ya no podía pensar en nada, estaba desilusionado. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no se angustiara, que aún faltaba un detalle.

"Mi hijo…", finalmente sonrió, sabía que él ganaría ante el humano.

Bulma por su parte se odio a sí misma. Tan estúpida podía ser su mente a veces!, odiaba el hecho que en ese momento prefería estar con Vegeta que con su amor de juventud. Acaso se casaría con él y tendría un hijo con otro?, no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. Trató de dejar de pensar al ver la escena volver en sí.

"La imagen llegó al laboratorio nuevamente. Y según la fecha, era al día siguiente a la imagen anterior. En el lugar estaban Vegeta, Bulma y el muchacho asistente de Bulma. Estaban preparando las cosas para comenzar con un siguiente estudio.

El muchacho miró a la científica y comenzó con sus preguntas.

-Cómo procederemos señorita?

Vegeta estaba serio y callado. Abrió sus ojos y se lo veía molesto. No hablaba y trataba de ignorar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Bulma también se veía indiferente, pero animada.

-Hoy es un día clave!... hoy haremos un prueba peligrosa. - La mujer se acercó al muchacho y lo miró a los ojos. -El %90 de las veces, es aquí cuando falla todo…

Ambos hombres miraron a Bulma, pero fue el más jovencito el que hablo.

-Está segura que….

-Ni se te ocurra!..., estoy más que segura!, lo haremos! -Bulma se dio la vuelta y sacó sus instrumentos. -Además solo lo podremos hacer con él.

-Cuales son los pasos?

Bulma miró a Vegeta.

-Puedes darte vuelta?. Necesito ocupar tu espalda el día de hoy.

Vegeta no emitió ningún sonido y obedeció sin chistar.

-Bien, escúchame. Colocaremos el líquido P45, en la columna vertebral. El de color amarillo, este es más ligero, pero más fuerte.

-P45?... ese no es para los animales?...

-Si, y el único que funciona en realidad!

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero aunque usted le dice mono al sujeto de prueba, no creo que funcione…

Bulma lo miró exasperada y lo interrumpió.

-Este estudio jamás pudo ser comprobado, ya que a los único que se les podía poner esa fórmula debían tener la columna preparada fuertemente y resistente, por ende un sujeto poseedor de una cola con la que hacía más resistente su cuerpo, pero aquellos que tienen cola, son animales y estos morían en el primer intento. Es verdad lo que dices, por eso nunca se pudo realizar con éxito. -La mujer miró a Vegeta, que seguía callado y boca abajo- Nuestro sujeto de prueba proviene de una raza poseedoras de aquella extremidad que usan para fines privados e irrelevantes para nosotros. Aunque él no tiene su cola, su sistema nervioso opera como si aún la tuviera. El líquido será esparcido por su columna para que se fusione con su médula. Primero lo inyectamos y esperaremos las respuestas. Luego seguiremos con el siguiente paso.

-Cuál sería ese?

-El más divertido!, Estudiaremos cuidadosamente el comportamiento cardiaco y cerebral y lo trasladaré a una computadora operativa. Toda la información es destinada a una placa informativa que absorbe la información y la almacena cuidadosamente.

-Señorita Brief… le dará vida artificial con sus signos vitales?...

-Eso espero!. -Dijo Bulma esperanzada. -En cuanto lleguen los dos médicos, comenzaremos. Limpia y desinfecta la zona que vamos a punzar, por favor!

El muchacho asintió y cuando iba a salir escucho la voz ronca de Vegeta.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

Bulma camino hacia Vegeta y miró al muchacho.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré, ve y prepara absolutamente todo.

-Sí señorita, permiso.

El joven salió y Vegeta abrió los ojos. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y no se movía del lugar. La mujer habló despacio.

-La prueba que haremos hoy, es extremadamente peligrosa Vegeta…

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

-Si algo falla, podrías hasta dejar de caminar, entiende, necesito que te relajes y te tranquilices. Deja de amenazar a mi ayudante!

-No, es un estúpido!.

Bulma se paró frente a Vegeta y se agacho para estar a su altura.

-Qué ocurre contigo?..., desde ayer que me estas evitando. No me hablas, me ignoras, ni siquiera me fuiste a buscar a mi cuarto a media noche, tampoco tenemos sexo ni nada… Estas enojado?

-Acaso me estas suplicando mujer?...

-Que?... no, es solo que estas distante conmigo y…

-Quieres que te diga la verdad?... me aburrí de ti...no pensaste que seguiría jugando contigo por mucho tiempo más, o si?, si creíste eso, eres una verdadera estúpida..!. Déjame en paz o me levantó y al demonio con todas tus pruebas…

La cara de la mujer cambió por completo. Se puso frío y sombrío. No dijo nada y se paró rápidamente.

-De acuerdo…

En la imagen apareció el muchacho y traía dos personas con él.

-Llegaron los médicos, estamos listos.

Bulma no respondió, sonrió falsamente y se quedó sentada en su escritorio, sin mirarlos.

La imagen se apagó"

 _ **N/F: Bueno, a pesar de que tengo el alma destrozada y el corazón roto en mil pedazos, acá estoy.**_

 _ **La razón es conocida mundialmente, el día de ayer, hemos perdido a mi querida Bulma, a nuestra musa inspiradora.**_

 _ **Una mujer que ha marcado toda mi infancia desde que tengo cuatro años, desde aquella mañana que descubrí en la tele, mientras me cambiaba para ir a la escuela, a una señorita de cabello turquesa que le disparaba en la cabeza a un nene que tenía cola y este no sabía que era una niña…**_

 _ **Perdón, escribir esto me duele demasiado y la verdad no quiero llenar de malos sentimientos ni tristezas a nadie. Se que está es una pagina para disfrutar y leer fic.**_

 _ **En fin, pido disculpas por mi arrebato de sinceridad, pero lo necesitaba realmente.**_

 _ **Bulma, mi querida y hermosa Bulma, te amamos y siempre estarás en nuestros corazones. Y desde este mundo, trataremos siempre de rendirte los mejores honores como es debido!**_

 _ **Nos regalaste la mejor infancia, iniciaste una aventura que jamás terminará.**_

 _ **Dedicado a mi querida Hiromi Tsuru….**_

 _ **Gracias por haberme dado la mejor aventura de toda mi vida…**_

 _ **16/11/2017**_


	16. Vídeo 1:Secretos de la medianoche…Celos?

Capítulo 15: Vídeo 1: Secretos de la medianoche… Celos?

 **N/A: Hello gente!, volví!**

 **Quería comentarles, que a pesar de recuperarme de mi gripe, sigo en casa, pues tuve un pequeño accidente, en donde como siempre soy super torpe y me caí y me rompí mi pierna. Si, soy muuuuy especial!**

 **En fin, está semana otra vez voy a estar en cama, así que andaré por aquí seguido.**

 **Les comento que ya he publicado mi otra historia "Que paso ayer?", los invito a pasar y echarle un vistazo, recién comienza así que va más lenta. Le di prioridad a está historia ya que fue la primera. En fin, más adelante subiré las otras historias que faltan.**

 **En este cap. no hay advertencia, no hay lemon ni escenas fuertes. Es mejor tomar un descanso!. Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer, disfruten.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pues definitivamente, los dos habían perdido. Esa guerra mental que ambos llevaban, por el orgullo y el ego, simplemente se fue a la basura en minutos.

Vegeta se dio cuenta lo que su "yo del futuro" le ocurría, se comportaba como un insecto y lastimaba a la hembra como autodefensa, como si ella pudiera saber lo que él estaba sintiendo. Lo sabía muy bien, por que el hubiese hecho lo mismo. La realidad, era que se moría de dolor, porque sabía que la mujer se uniría con su estúpido novio y lo dejaría como si nada. Le dolía, pero creyó que el otro Vegeta estaba actuando bien. Abandonando la situación y tratando de herirla antes de salir herido él.

Bulma sintió una punzada en el pecho, ahí estaba el Vegeta que ella conocía. Rogó a los dioses que la mujer del futuro no estuviera enamorada de ese tipo aún, pues ella sufriría mucho con las escenas futuras.

Suspiró suavemente y se paró en la cama, anotando todos los datos rápido sin olvidar nada. Por más que la teoría era muy interesante, sentía una angustia fría en su interior que quería ocultar.

El silencio ya no era incómodo en aquella habitación. Más bien era pesado, como si doliera, pero ambos se quedaron callados. Bulma miró a Vegeta y le hizo una mueca de que ya había terminado. Tomó el control y lo prendió nuevamente.

 _ **"Se veía a Bulma en el laboratorio totalmente seria. Escribía sin parar nuevamente con su ayudante a lado. Vegeta se veía en posición fetal, tomando sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas, junto con dos médicos a lado de él. El rostro del guerrero, se notaba con un dolor agónico. Se veía que tenía una aguja mucho más grande que la anterior clavada en su espina dorsal. Y que aparte tenía más agujas clavas por distintas parte del cuerpo. Realmente se veía como una rata de laboratorio.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie y se acercó al guerrero. Levantó un cable que tenía pegado en el dedo y se lo quitó despacio.**_

 _ **-Las frecuencias varían, está respondiendo correctamente. Las ondas cerebrales están estables.**_

 _ **Su ayudante la miró decepcionado.**_

 _ **-Aún no bajó lo que esperábamos.**_

 _ **-No, pero el líquido logró llegar a mezclarse con éxito, por ahora lo tomaré como una victoria parcial. Quiten la aguja.**_

 _ **Los médicos obedecieron a la científica y comenzaron a quitarle el objeto punzante, que más que aguja, parecía una manguera de lo larga e introducía que estaba.**_

 _ **-Como están las frecuencias cardiacas?**_

 _ **-Responde normalmente al líquido A21.**_

 _ **En la imagen se vio como al sacarle la aguja al guerrero, este pego un grito inconsciente y cerraba fuertemente los ojos. En ese instante, sonó el teléfono del laboratorio. Al principio Bulma lo ignoro, pero como se estaba volviendo insoportable, levantó el tubo.**_

 _ **Solo se podía escuchar la voz de ella.**_

 _ **-SI?!... ah, disculpe!..si, soy yo. Como?... que le paso?...de acuerdo, iré de inmediato!**_

 _ **Bulma dejó el teléfono y se sacó los guantes, miró a su ayudante y a los médicos.**_

 _ **-Tengo una emergencia, debo irme!**_

 _ **Todos la miraron sorprendido.**_

 _ **-Ahora?..., pero y el estudio?**_

 _ **-Contrólalo tu por favor!, ya regreso!**_

 _ **-Pero, señorita Bulma…**_

 _ **-Lo siento, pero Yamcha me necesita!**_

 _ **Bulma salió del laboratorio y todos quedaron en silencio. El joven habló.**_

 _ **-Este estudio no se puede repetir, así que continuemos controlando, mientras esperamos a la señorita Brief. Todos asintieron y continuaron su labor, mientras el corazón del saiyajin del presente, se rompía en mil pedazos.**_

 _ **La pantalla se murió"**_

Bulma sonrió un poco, le gusto la idea de dejar medio muerto a Vegeta y salir a buscar a Yamcha, por más que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo en ese momento, pero solo para que le doliera un poco. Vio como "su" Vegeta no tenía ninguna reacción y se quedó en silencio, la imagen volvió.

 _ **"La escena mostraba a Bulma otra vez, pero esta vez con el joven a solas mientras trabajaban en la computadora.**_

 _ **El escribía sin parar mientras ella le redactaba.**_

 _ **-Conectamos los datos obtenidos a una placa informativa, esta se está fusionando lentamente con la información, tomando como origen principal y propia. La placa informativa se une con el sistema nervioso completo del sujeto de prueba con la que se llenó la información. La placa es integrada nuevamente en un sistema operativo y recibe más información, ya que se alimenta de está.**_

 _ **Bulma levanta un estudio y lo analiza brevemente.**_

 _ **-Hemos aplicado un suero al sujeto de prueba, llamado H90, directamente en el sistema nervioso, luego del componente A21 y P45. Reacción positiva a ambas. Y con este suero, alimentamos la placa.**_

 _ **El joven se dio la vuelta y miró a Bulma.**_

 _ **-La verdad es que la placa informativa será muy útil, jamás creí que pudiéramos obtenerla algún día.**_

 _ **Bulma miró al muchacho y posó su mano en su cabeza.**_

 _ **-Yo tampoco, supongo que al fin lo logramos!, -Bulma tenía la mirada perdida. -Continuamos?**_

 _ **-Si, por supuesto.**_

 _ **-Bien, aún no hemos terminado el circuito, porque no conseguimos la frecuencia en doble cero, pero seguiremos trabajando en eso. Mientras tanto, comenzaremos a usar la placa informativa para usos médicos en primer medida. Lograremos sincronizar el sistema para que la máquinas puedan funcionar 5000 veces más que la potencia normal. La idea de sincronizar máquina-sujeto, ya es posible, creando frecuencias artificiales.**_

 _ **El joven tomaba nota completamente concentrado y escribía tranquilo.**_

 _ **-Listo!, terminamos. -Dijo el muchacho sonriente.**_

 _ **-Bien, envíalo a la junta científica y dejemos que sus cerebros exploten… Ahora descansemos!, lo hemos ganado.**_

 _ **Ambos científicos sonrieron gustosos y la imagen se apagó"**_

Bulma del presente se quedó congelada, la teoría había concluido, pero aún tenía muchos interrogantes. Se paro rápidamente y anoto lo que había escuchado. Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar pensando en vos alta.

 _-No es posible… aún tengo dudas!, cómo demonios hizo la frecuencia doble cero?... cómo lo logró!?_

Vegeta la miraba, sin entender nada, pero de algo estaba seguro, esa no era su cámara de gravedad y le molesto eso.

La imagen los dejó en silencio otra vez.

 _ **"El escenario era la cocina. Vegeta estaba sentado en la silla, cerca de la mesa, comiendo y Bulma entraba despacio y sin mirarlo. Al parecer se ignoraban completamente. Sonó el teléfono y la mujer atendió despacio, y como siempre se escucho solo su voz.**_

 _ **-Si?. Buenas tarde, si soy yo…. Hoy?... Bien, no hay problema, lo esperare para el almuerzo. Por supuesto que no, será un placer!. De acuerdo. Gracias a usted.**_

 _ **Bulma colgó el auricular y en ese momento entraba su madre con unas bolsas. Miró a su hija y se preocupo.**_

 _ **-Mi niña!, mira tu rostro!, estás muy cansada!**_

 _ **-Estoy bien mamá!, no es nada.**_

 _ **-Hija llevas dos semanas encerrada en ese laboratorio sin dormir ni comer!**_

 _ **-No te preocupes mamá, me tomaré unas largas vacaciones cuando termine. Pero aún no puedo. Aún me falta lidiar con algo más.**_

 _ **-A sí?, con que?**_

 _ **-Hoy viene el residente nuevo, el hijo de Yung. El hombre ese que es amigo de papá. Es un hombre científico que estuvo en la junta científica y estudio mi hipótesis. Hace unos meses llegó a la capital del oeste y se anduvo paseando por la empresa. Vio mi trabajo y al parecer no estuvo de acuerdo, dice que tiene fallas. Así que hoy vendrá para que le muestre el proceso.**_

 _ **Bulma se sentó en una silla, y se la veía sonando su cuello con dolor y pesadez. La madre la miraba preocupada pero muy atenta. Y Vegeta trataba de no mirarla, pero también notaba el estado de la mujer. La miraba de reojo.**_

 _ **-Mi cielo, por qué no comes algo?...**_

 _ **-No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, verdad?... -Bulma se ofusco- No importa, no tengo hambre. Iré a darme una ducha y cambiarme, en una hora llega el tipo ese y quiero destruirlo lenta y dolorosamente.**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió de lado sin que nadie lo viera. La mujer se levantó y salió de la imagen. La rubia miró a Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Así toda cansada, solo le importa destruir a sus oponentes… que carácter el de mi hija…**_

 _ **Vegeta quedó en silencio mirando la mesa.**_

 _ **Fin de la grabación."**_

La Bulma del presente se enojó más todavía. Quién demonios era ese estúpido para contradecir su trabajo!?, estaba nerviosa. Y si de verdad había fallas?... y si se emocionó más de la cuenta?... La teoría no estaba lista después de todo...Será que el tipo ese tenía razón?...Su corazón latía a mil, pero se detuvo al ver la imagen volver.

 _ **"Entrada principal de la residencia Brief. Hora, la 1 del mediodía. Bulma estaba sentada en el sillón que se encontraba a lado de la puerta principal, esperando a que llegara el científico que se atrevió a desafiarla. Miraba una revista distraída y se sorprendió al ver caminando a Vegeta por el lugar. Normalmente él a esa hora estaba destruyendo sus robots en la cámara de gravedad. Se vio como se miraron pero no se escuchó ningún ruido.**_

 _ **Él se acercó a ella mirándola fríamente.**_

 _ **-Mis robots se rompieron…**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie, dejando ver a todo los espectadores la hermosa mini falda de color azul que ajustaba sus caderas que llevaba puesta, una hermosa camisa de seda, semitransparente de color negra que se encontraba desabrochada, dejando ver un hermoso escote voluptuoso y unos zapatos negros altos, haciendo lucir sus piernas suaves y sexys. La mujer sonrió y lo miró fijamente.**_

 _ **-No me importa. Ahora estoy ocupada. Pídele a mi padre.**_

 _ **Vegeta se veía bastante tenso pero se escucho decir.**_

 _ **-Te dije que…**_

 _ **El timbre lo interrumpió. Bulma volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta. Abrió la puerta y miró a su visitante.**_

 _ **Este era un hombre alto, rubio y con ojos verdes muy bonitos. Vestía sencillo con su camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Miró a la mujer profundamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies y sonrió muy agradablemente. Vegeta que estaba detrás de la mujer lo miró con desprecio y eso sí se veía bien claro en la imagen. Bulma sonrió y preguntó.**_

 _ **-Usted es el señor Yung?**_

 _ **-Señorita Brief?**_

 _ **-Soy Bulma.**_

 _ **Soy Ciel.**_

 _ **Ambos se sonrieron dulcemente.**_

 _ **La imagen se disolvió."**_

Bulma del presente quedó helada, y no pudo cubrir su sorpresa.

 _-Ciel!?... es él?..._ -La mujer se acercó al televisor y se quedó quieta pensando.

Vegeta explotaba de ira, no tenía idea de quién demonios era el insecto ese y porque su mujer lo conocía. SU mujer?... se corrigió, LA mujer… Se puso rojo al darse cuenta de su error. Trató de desviar su atención y soltó despreocupado.

 _-Quién demonios es ese tipo?..._

Bulma lo miró detenidamente, no sabía si era conveniente contarle de aquella carta que había encontrado, allí la dejaba en ridículo, confesando como su "yo del futuro", se había enamorado de Vegeta. Pensó que mejor era omitir algunos detalles por el momento y trató de dar una información incompleta.

 _-Él está enamorado de Bulma… le escribió una carta y yo la leí…_

Vegeta se puso más rojo de la furia.

 _-Una carta?!... que carta?..._

 _-La tire, no me pareció relevante. No conozco ningún hombre con ese nombre. Pero ahora veo, que pronto lo conoceré…_

Vegeta en ese momento pensó en salir volando a buscar al tipo y romperle el cuello.

La imagen cobró vida.

 _ **"Bulma y Ciel estaban en el laboratorio de la científica. Se veía en la imagen como la mujer explicaba su teoría delante de un hombre que la miraba atento. Intercambian preguntas y respuestas y conversaban muy divertidos.**_

 _ **-Es fascinante lo que planteas, no lo puedo dudar. Pero, sin la frecuencia en doble cero, no puedes alimentar el fundamento. Aún no lo haz probado en una máquina de alta complejidad, fusionada con el sujeto!**_

 _ **-Es verdad, aún no lo he hecho, pero lo haré. Seguiré trabajando en eso. Es solo que de verdad estuve trabajando duro y necesito vacaciones.**_

 _ **El joven sonrió y se acercó a Bulma.**_

 _ **-Ah, esas son muy necesarias!. Te daré tregua un mes, qué te parece?. Tu te vas, disfruta de los mejores placeres de la vida y yo te esperare un mes y trabajaremos juntos. Si quieres, por supuesto!...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió suavemente.**_

 _ **-Enserio me dejarías un mes de vacaciones?... Temo irme y jamás regresar!... ja ja.**_

 _ **-Eso no lo permitiré!, estas apunto de descubrir algo muy bueno, no te dejaré escapar!, pero entiendo que tu trabajo fue muy duro y estresante. -El hombre se acercó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer. -Y te pido disculpa si fui duro con la crítica, debes comprender que soy hombre, tengo problemas a veces para expresarme.**_

 _ **En la imagen se veía como cierto saiyajin se acercaba a la puerta del laboratorio que tenía la puerta entre abierta y espiaba a los científicos. Bulma con mucho disimulo se corrió un centímetro sacando la mano del hombre, pero se le hacía difícil.**_

 _ **-Te agradezco mucho Ciel, eres muy amable. Un mes!, solo será un mes y renovare mis energías…**_

 _ **Ciel la tomó de la mano y la beso muy cortésmente.**_

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo!. Y te prometo que trabajaremos juntos de ahora en más. Te parece la idea?**_

 _ **Bulma se alejó despacio y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Me parece una excelente idea.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue".**_

Vegeta explotaba de odio.

 _"Como fue el idiota capaz de dejar a la mujer para que venga un estúpido y le hablara así!. Y qué hacía ahí espiando?..., indigno, completamente!"._ Cada vez odiaba más a Vegeta del futuro.

Bulma sonrió, Ciel parecía muy caballero. Pero aún así, estaba desilusionada. Ella quería ver a Vegeta y a Bulma juntos, y eso no estaba pasando porque el saiyajin era un maldito.

Contradicciones peligrosas. La imagen volvió y los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

 _ **"Bulma caminaba por el pasillo directo a la habitación, pero la puerta de enfrente de ella se abrió de golpe. Dejando ver a un Vegeta serio y molesto. La miró y se apresuró a hablar.**_

 _ **-Arreglaste mis robots?...**_

 _ **Bulma no se dio la vuelta y sin mirarlo le contestó despacio.**_

 _ **-Estaba ocupada, te dije que le digas a mi padre. Yo no estoy disponible.**_

 _ **-Lo siento!, no sabía que ya andabas por ahí buscando otro amante!... no pierdes el tiempo! -Dijo en tono muy irónico el guerrero.**_

 _ **La mujer se dio la vuelta completamente indignada y elevando la voz, contestó.**_

 _ **-Imbécil!, qué demonios te piensas!?... y que si lo hago!, acaso debo consultarte para buscar otro juguete estúpido por ahí!?**_

 _ **-Eres una zorra!, bruja estúpida!, no puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin un tipo que te ande fornicando como una maldita!**_

 _ **-No, no puedo!, tengo miles de opciones y al fin las voy a aprovechar!. Maldito idiota!, si me acuesto con un millón de hombres es mi problema, al único que le debo explicaciones es a mi NOVIO!, no a un segundo sin importancia!**_

 _ **Vegeta se veía muy molesto. Se acercó rápido a la mujer y la tomó de los brazos apoyándola contra la pared. Al parecer no uso mucha fuerza, ya que la mujer no se quejó de dolor. Pero si comenzó a gritar.**_

 _ **-Suéltame maldito mono imbécil!, qué demonios crees que haces?!, no me toques!**_

 _ **-No decías lo mismo semanas atrás!, al contrario querías más!, como la zorra que eres!**_

 _ **-Si, por supuesto, si tengo una linda marioneta, que por lo menos sirva para algo!**_

 _ **-Cállate, mujer maldita!, no me hables así!, yo no soy tu juguete, yo no soy nada tuyo!, y te matare si te vuelves a referir a mi de esa manera!**_

 _ **-Es lo único que puedes hacer bien en la vida… matar gente!, no eres más que un asesino, segundo en todo!, déjame tranquila, deja de tocarme y vete al infierno!.**_

 _ **-Maldita zorra!, ahora no quieres que te toque?!... solo por que ya encontraste otro imbécil que lo hace, no?**_

 _ **-Que demonios te importa!, déjame en paz! -Se veía como la mujer dejaba escapar unas lágrimas que intentaba reprimir. -Tu fuiste el que se aburrió de mi… tu me dejaste!, ahora déjame en paz!, déjame hacer lo que quiera con quién quiera…**_

 _ **-NO!... no!, que no entiendes que no lo permitiré!, no dejaré jamás que nadie te toque!**_

 _ **-Pues entonces no entendiste bien el concepto de ser amante de una persona… no entendiste nada Vegeta… -Bulma lloraba sin parar. -Maldita seas!, suéltame!**_

 _ **En la imagen se vio como Vegeta soltó a la mujer y retrocedía un paso. Ella se corrió a un costado y abrió la puerta de su habitación.**_

 _ **-No hay nada entre nosotros, me lo dijiste el primer día que dormimos juntos… Y me dijiste que sería un amante provisoria, hasta que te canses de mí, lo hiciste y me dejaste, tal como dijiste que lo harías. Tu pusiste las reglas, ahora déjame en paz.**_

 _ **La mujer entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Vegeta se apoyó en la pared mirando fijamente la habitación de la mujer en silencio.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Bulma no pudo resistirlo y tuvo que hablar molesta.

- _Maldita sea… porque tenemos que ver esto!?_

Vegeta no la miró, estaba pensando seriamente que había sido toda aquella escena. Acaso el Vegeta del futuro estaba desarrollando algún especie de vínculo emocional con esa mujer, más fuerte de lo que pensó?. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, si eso era cierto, estaba perdido. La imagen volvió

 _ **"Bulma estaba en la cocina con su padre. Este la miraba dulcemente. Vegeta llegaba un minuto después y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. Bulma no lo miró y prendió un cigarrillo.**_

 _ **-Hija, a qué hora te vas?.**_

 _ **-A la mañana temprano. No te preocupes papá, volveré en un mes!. Iré a las montañas, empezó el frío y sabes qué amo estar allí tranquila.**_

 _ **-Lo se, por favor, lleva todo lo necesario. Mucha comida, aunque tu casi que no comes nunca. Ropa, dinero, tus aeronaves!, todo. No olvides prender el hogar con leña, así tienes la casa calentita!.**_

 _ **-Papá, deja de tratarme con una niña!. No es la primera vez que me voy a las montañas.**_

 _ **-Es verdad, pero siempre vas con Yamcha. Es la primera vez que iras sola. Debes tener cuidado.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso sería y se levantó de la silla, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.**_

 _ **-Sí papá, pero estaré bien. Iré a preparar mis cosas. Permiso. -Bulma se agacho y beso en la mejilla a su padre. Cuando estaba apunto de salir, su celular sonó.**_

 _ **La mujer salió de la cocina, pero se quedó en el pasillo. Atendió el aparato y camino hacía la escalera, sin saber que cierto saiyajin, se había levantado enseguida de su silla y estaba detrás de ella.**_

 _ **-Hola Ciel, cómo estás?, … mañana temprano… Si, casi todo listo… segura, no te preocupes… ja ja… De acuerdo, gracias. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Bulma colgó y entró rápido a su cuarto sin darse cuenta que Vegeta estaba detrás de ella y escuchaba lo que decía.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue, pero volvió enseguida.**_

 _ **En la entrada de la casa, se veía a los padres de Bulma despedirse con cariño.**_

 _ **-Cuídate mucho!, te extrañaremos!**_

 _ **-Ya papá, por favor!, ya saben donde estaré!, dejen eso!**_

 _ **-Come por favor!, yo se que cocinas horrible, así que te llene las cápsulas con comida deliciosa.**_

 _ **-Sí mamá, que tierna eres… -Bulma abrió la puerta de su aeronave y subió despacio. Miró a su madre y sonrió. -Cuídense y no hagan enfadar mucho a Vegeta!**_

 _ **-Vegeta?... hija, Vegeta se fue hace unas horas al espacio, no sabias?. Se llevó la cámara de gravedad…**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen".**_

Ambos se miraron detenidamente cuando notaron que esta vez la imagen no era gris, sin no que era negra. El vídeo había terminado al fin, por lo menos el primero.

Vegeta se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacía la puerta, la abrió despacio y antes de salir dijo despacio.

 _-No veas el segundo sin mi… está bien?._..

Bulma bajó la mirada, pensó brevemente y respondió.

 _-Está bien. Lo prometo. Mañana comenzaremos con el segundo vídeo temprano. Si?_

 _-De acuerdo. Vendré después del desayuno_. -Vegeta salió de la habitación de Bulma dejándola sola y vacía.

Las palabras de ambos fueron suaves, sin gritos, sin enojo. Al parecer en esa habitación había nacido una intimidad absoluta que vivía y moría allí dentro, que era solo de ellos dos. Un secreto guardado por ambos que pactaron en silencio conservar y jamás decirle a nadie. No fueron necesarias las palabras, se entendieron al instante.

* * *

Bulma no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Había estado toda la mañana y tarde encerrada con Vegeta en su habitación viendo el vídeo. Luego que este se fue, comenzó a escribir toda la información de la pared en una hoja y hacía planos sin parar. Las horas se le fueron más rápido y cuando al fin terminó decidió darse una ducha larga y placentera.

Trató de despejar su mente, pero no lo conseguía, al parecer sería una noche larga, llena de preguntas e incógnitas.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió con su pijama habitual y fue directo a donde estaba su escritorio, vio el carro con comida, que estaba allí. Se acercó y aunque estaba frío, se sentó a comer despacio. No tenía hambre, pero pensó que un estómago vacío, no le haría bien.

Al terminar medio plato, sacó el carro y lo dejó fuera de su habitación. Volvió a entrar y se tiró en la cama. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, era un torbellino, no podía sacar a Vegeta de su cabeza, las imágenes, todas volvían a invadir su mente. Todas, desde la primera, hasta la última.

Pensó en su hijo y en cómo este le había mentido, le había dicho que ella fue solo una aventura de una noche, pero estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Vegeta y ella eran amantes y unos muy descontrolados. Luego así de la nada él la dejó y la humilló insinuando lo peor. Era como una broma del destino.

Pero no lo podía negar, ahora ya no veía a Vegeta de la misma manera, al contrario sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho, pasó por muchos estados de ánimos. Odio, desesperación, miedo, deseo, pasión, lujuria, amor… amor?... no, era demasiado pronto para sacar esa conclusión. Pero de algo estaba segura, ese hombre era suyo, y ella era su mujer. Aunque se pelearan, se insultaran y se separaran, ella logró descubrir un cambio en Vegeta y en ella. Había notado lo divertido que eran al principio del vídeo, peleaban y jugaban como niños, eran como una especie de amigos que se coqueteaban con indiferencia, fingiendo que nadie se daba cuenta que en verdad se deseaban mutuamente. Ellos habían desarrollado una confianza extraña que por obvias razones, ella con "su" Vegeta, no tenía. Pero, la verdad que estaba sorprendida ante todas las escenas de ellos juntos. Había todo, hasta celos… si, se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada para no humillar al guerrero, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le paso a ese hombre en el vídeo, estaba celoso, primero de Yamcha, al escuchar que prometía que se iba a casar con él y después de Ciel. Ese hombre la quería para él y ella quería ese hombre para ella. Pero ninguno de los dos se lo decía y dejaban que el orgullo ganara terreno.

Ahora la que moría de curiosidad era ella, como seguiría la historia entre esos dos?, como llegaron a tener un bebé?, se casaría o no con Yamcha?. Tenía miles de interrogantes, pero no vería el vídeo, esperaría a Vegeta, como lo prometió.

Bulma se acostó dentro de la cama, se tapó y sin querer se quedó dormida. Esa noche soñó con Vegeta y fue la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Vegeta por su lado, al salir del cuarto de la humana se quedó parado un momento. Miró para todos lados y despacio entró a la habitación que estaba enfrente de Bulma, la que según el vídeo, le pertenecía a él.

Abrió la puerta, miró el lugar y le pareció cómodo, camino hasta el baño y vio que tenía una linda bañera. Salió de allí y se sentó en la cama, también era reconfortante.

Lo había decidido, esa era su habitación y la iba a ocupar. Se quedó recostado en la suave cama, evitando pensar en algunas cuestiones. Trató de meditar y relajar su mente, pero cuando menos lo espero y sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido.

Despertó dos horas después y pudo notar por la ventana, que ya era de noche. Salió del lugar y buscó el ki de la mujer rubia. Al encontrarlo en el jardín, la enfrentó de golpe.

 _-Mujer!... necesito que haga algo por mi…_

 _-Ah, apuesto Vegeta!, me asustaste!, ya te reconciliaste con mi hija?...Vaya que fue larga la reconciliación… mira hasta se hizo de noche!, ji ji ji._

 _Vegeta se ruborizó y miró hacía el suelo. No respondió nada y la volvió a enfrentar._

 _-Necesito ocupar la habitación de la planta superior, podría arreglarla para mi?..._

 _-Cuál querido?._ -Dijo en tono alegre.

 _-La que está enfrente de la habitación de … de su hija..._

 _-AH!, pero por supuesto!, veo que quieres tenerla más cerca ahora!._ -La mujer juntó sus manos y sonrió contenta. _\- Ve a la cocina y come algo, mientras yo dejaré todo arreglado. Llevaré tu ropa y tus cosas allí!, que felicidad!, al fin está todo en orden en la casa._

Vegeta la vio alejarse del lugar y la miró incrédulo. "Que mujer loca…". El saiyajin entró a la cocina y comenzó a inspeccionar la heladera, la abrió despacio y comenzó a sacar toda la comida que encontró. Llevaba horas sin comer y se dio cuenta que estaba famélico. Se sentó y comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía frente a él.

Levantó la mirada y vio entrar al Sr. Brief. Este le sonrió y le comento.

 _-Hola hijo!, la cámara está lista y preparada, puedes usarla cuando quieras._

 _-Por qué no me aviso antes?_

 _-Porque estabas con mi hija en su cuarto y yo no quería interrumpir. Pensé que cuando te desocuparas, irías a buscarla._

Vegeta lo miró todo rojo, _"es que acaso esta gente toma con toda naturalidad que su hija esté con un desconocido?, que estén a solas en su habitación sin siquiera protestar!?, si ellos supieran lo que en verdad era esa hembra, estarían temblando de miedo!..."_

Su garganta se cerró de golpe por culpa de la comida, sintió como se atoraba y comenzó a golpearse fuerte en el pecho.

- _Tranquilo hijo, te vas a ahogar!, iras a descansar al laboratorio?._

 _-No, dormiré arriba._ -Dijo el príncipe un poco molesto por la garganta.

 _-Con Bulma?_

 _-Que?!, no!, en la habitación de enfrente!_

 _-Ah, bueno, mejor así, debías estar muy incómodo en ese sillón. Ahora tendrás una linda cama para ti solo._

El saiyajin no respondió, toda esa familia era muy extraña. Se puso de pie y comenzó a salir de la cocina y cuando se estaba por marchar se detuvo y miró al científico.

 _-Acaso a usted no le molesta que duerma con su hija?..._

 _-Claro que no!, si mi hija es feliz, que duerma con quien quiera!. Jamás me metí en su vida privada y jamás lo haría!_

 _-Pero ella tiene novio… y yo soy un mono asesino…_

 _-Pero si ella te ama Vegeta, qué más da…_ -El hombre se levantó. _-Quién te dice y contigo si quiera tener hijos…._

El hombre salió del lugar dejando a un perturbado saiyajin.


	17. Vídeo 2: Dulces decisiones

Capítulo 16: Vídeo 2: Dulces decisiones

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Buenas, llegue con un nuevo capítulo!. Bueno seré breve, este capítulo es apto para todo público. Aquí no hay lemon, ni lenguaje vulgar. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Saludos Luxia.**_

* * *

Vegeta salió de la cocina rápidamente y subió las escaleras. Lo que le había dicho el padre de Bulma lo dejó pensando y haciendo que todas las imágenes del vídeo llegarán a su mente sin piedad.

Camino hasta la habitación y antes de entrar a la suya, miró la puerta de la mujer. Estaba cerrada y el carro del medio día estaba parado triunfante en el pasillo. No le presto atención y se quedó en silencio un minuto. Trato de aclarar sus pensamientos y entró rápido a su cuarto.

Miro aquel lugar y estaba más acogedor que antes. Al parecer la mujer rubia le había puesto sábanas limpias a la cama. Vio arriba de una mesa, toallas limpias y artículos de aseo personal. Se acercó al armario, lo abrió despacio y encontró ropa allí, no era mucha, pero suficiente para el.

 _"Si la mujer decide hacer mi cámara de gravedad, estaré aquí más tiempo del que pensé, quizás hasta para siempre…."_

Que idea más loca se le pasó por la cabeza. Si el decidía quedarse en aquel planeta para siempre, era solo por una cosa, para derrotar a Kakarotto… o tal vez unirse a esa mujer con un hijo, quién sabe.

Se molesto por trigésima vez con él mismo y cerró el armario despacio. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se dirigió al baño, donde tomó una rápida ducha caliente. Al salir no se molestó en cambiarse, solo se puso unos short negros que encontró en un cajón de una cómoda. Se acercó a la puerta y divisó el interruptor de luz, lo apago y fue directo a la cama donde se recostó debajo de la sábana limpia.

El sueño no parecía llegar, en la oscuridad, mirando por la ventana, recordó a su padre y la vergüenza que hubiera sentido si supiera todo lo que su "yo del futuro" había vivido tres años antes de encontrar la muerte. Pensó en su madre, esa mujer orgullosa que le había enseñado lo malo que era mostrar debilidad ante las personas. La mujer que jamás demostraba sentimientos y nunca había sido dulce con él, alegando que ese no era su trabajo. Sin embargo, parecía que él no había aprendido nada de aquella mujer que le dio la vida, pues su contraparte había sido dominado por una vulgar terrícola y a él no le desagradaba tanto la idea. Evito pensar en eso. Él estaba atrapado en sus debilidades, y sin duda, la mujer que dormía tranquila, enfrente de su cuarto, lo era.

Pensó en la tarde que había pasado junto a ella, como habían comenzado y como finalizo todo. En paz. Una paz que él no reconocía y la veía distante. Ella había provocado que se sintiera tranquilo y seguro, había descubierto que podría mirar millones de cosas indecentes y perturbantes a su lado y ella no los juzgaría, no opinaría, de hecho, no se sentía incómodo con eso. Si sintió vergüenza, mucha. No solo por ver tanto sexo, que él jamás había experimentado, sino también por verse tan débil y derrotado. Verse admitiendo ser su marioneta con agrado y ver como la humillaba porque era más que seguro, que estaba sintiendo alguna especie de vínculo emocional por ella.

La mujer del futuro era la hembra que él siempre había deseado tener y que al parecer no lo sabía. La del presente estaba muy lejos de ser como ella y sin embargo, supo que dentro de ella podría nacer la "otra Bulma", sabía que eran la misma persona, y que si él lograba acercarse, terminaría convirtiéndose en ella.

Cerró sus ojos confundido, por un lado quería sentir la piel delicada de esa hembra que tan loco había vuelto al su "yo del futuro", y por otro lado estaba molesto por siquiera pensarlo.

Al día siguiente volvería a aquel lugar, esa habitación que se había llenado de secretos pudorosos y de imágenes fuertes para ambos. No solo por el sexo o los deseos lujuriosos que dominaban, si no que se vería como poco a poco esos dos se mezclaban de una forma tan íntima que sabía que lo humillaría, así y todo, quería verlo. No quería solo imaginarlo. Ver como desnudaba su alma ante aquella frágil humana, era lo que más deseaba, aunque trataba de negarlo.

El saiyajin se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la puerta y suspiro fuertemente. A su mente había llegado una imagen. Él con la humana, teniendo sexo en la biblioteca como dos animales salvajes, sin ningún pudor. Unidos y sincronizados perfectamente en cada movimiento. Viendo como se sentían la piel del otro, inundados de sus esencias. Sintiendo la lengua lasciva de la boca contraria en sus cuerpos completamente desnudos.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe, se enojó de vuelta, pues no pudo evitar pensar todas aquellas sensaciones que él tenía derecho a sentir y no podía. Se levantó de golpe de la cama, se metió en la ducha y se quedó bajó el agua helada mientras sentía, cómo su cuerpo lo humillaba otra vez, dejando en evidencia, lo mucho que deseaba a esa mujer.

* * *

El día golpeó cortésmente por la ventana de cierto guerrero que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, un hombre que había pasado por la ducha más de cuatro veces. Un príncipe molesto, que apenas sintió el ki moviéndose de la mujer rubia, decidió levantarse de la cama.

Se aseo en el baño por última vez, se cambió con ropa sencilla, un pantalón negro y una remera azul, y salió directo del cuarto. Al abrir la puerta vio la de enfrente y se preguntó internamente si la terrícola ya estaba despierta. Trató con ira de controlar sus impulsos y decidió bajar a desayunar.

Al entrar a la cocina vio a la madre de Bulma ya allí que preparaba la comida gustosa con una sonrisa. Vegeta la miró y no le dijo nada. Se sentó en la mesa y esperó. La Sra. Brief se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verlo. Se acercó al saiyajin dejando un plato en la mesa con una taza de café, le dijo dulcemente.

 _-Buen día joven Vegeta!, has dormido bien!?, espero que si!. Toma, come algo!_

Por supuesto él no respondió nada y comenzó a comer todo lo que tenía frente a él. La mujer seguía hablando.

 _-Hoy estarás con mi hija, en su habitación, encerrados todo el día otra vez?. O ya terminaron de reconciliarse?_

Vegeta casi se atraganta con la comida. Trató de aclarar su garganta y miró enojado a la mujer.

 _-Pero qué cosas dice señora!?...-_ Vegeta se cayó por un momento, la verdad es que aquel día, también estaría con la mujer de cabello azul. Pero no era como lo insinuaba la rubia sonriente. Debía aclarar las cosas, antes de que haya malos entendidos. _-Bueno…, si, pero no es lo que usted piensa…_

 _-Ah querido!, que tierno eres cuando te sonrojas!_

 _-Que?...-_ Vegeta no se había dado cuenta lo rojo que tenía las mejillas, miró hacia otra dirección. _-Ya cállese señora!_

 _-No te preocupes!, aquí nadie se mete en lo que no debe. Es solo para saber si les llevó o no el almuerzo. Mi niña jamás come nada, se está poniendo demasiado delgada y eso me preocupa._ -La Sra. Brief se dio la vuelta y preparo más café.- La verdad es que tomó ese hábito feo de mi esposo y lo único que hace es beber café y fumar. No piensa en su futuro, si sigue así, perderá la vida!

Vegeta sonrió de lado al escuchar a la mujer rubia y no pudo evitar decirle.

 _-No debería preocuparse por eso… lo único asegurado que tiene su hija es su futuro…_

 _-Que lindo lo que dices Vegeta!, eso me deja tranquila. Quiere decir que tu la cuidaras siempre!_

Vegeta se sonrojo de vuelta, es que acaso aquella mujer siempre pensaba mal las cosas, era estúpida o lo hacía a propósito?, sea cual sea la respuesta, no pudo evitar pensar lo mal que le iría a Bulma, teniendo un saiyajin en su vientre con ese estilo de vida. Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras veía como la mujer colocaba café en una bandeja, un plato con dos panqueques y un spray que reconoció al instante. Crema batida.

 _-Este es el favorito de mi pequeña, ojala así la motive y come algo!._

Esta vez no solo su rostro, si no que todo su cuerpo se incendió por completo, y sin poder evitar miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente, pero peor fue cuando la mujer le volvió a hablar.

 _-Probaste esa crema alguna vez?, es muy rica. A Bulma le encanta, deberías pedirle que te la haga probar algún día…_

Vegeta se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la cocina. Subió las escaleras como un rayo y fue directo a la ducha helada. Dejando a la Sra. Brief totalmente confundida.

 _-Bueno, creo que no le gustó la idea. En fin, le llevaré a mi pequeñita su desayuno._

* * *

La más joven del clan Brief estaba tirada en su cama completamente dormida. Ni la luz ni nada la despertaba. Estaba sumergida en un profundo letargo, que al parecer, era muy excitante, por las muecas que la mujer hacía.

De repente abrió sus ojos de golpe. Estaba agitada y toda sudorosa. Sus mejillas ardían hasta doler y sentía como sus piernas le temblaban. Un sueño…

Se levantó despacio y se sentó en la cama, noto por sus ventanales que ya era de día. Quería levantarse, pero sus piernas la traicionaban dejándola inmóvil. Noto su cuerpo arder y una humedad intensa recorrer por su cuerpo. Se tomó de la cabeza y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pues se había dado cuenta, no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo. Pero no suyo, un recuerdo que ella jamás vivió, pero si vio, en una pantalla, el día ayer…

Se levantó de la cama despacio y fue directo al baño. Pensó con dolor en su vientre lo que le había pasado. Soñó con Vegeta, con una biblioteca y con dos cuerpos desnudos. Esa imagen que había reprimido durante todo el día de ayer después de verla, llegó en sus sueños más íntimos violándola, perturbándola como si fuera una película erótica de la cual, ella era la protagonista.

Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y entró a la ducha dejando que el agua fría la recorra. Se estremeció al sentir el helado contacto, pero normalizó sus cinco sentidos. Despacio fue sintiendo como el agua se volvía más cálida. Estaba mucho mejor, le había hecho muy bien el frío del principio. Cerró las canillas y se aseo los dientes y el cabello en el lavadero, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y justo cuando iba a salir, algo en el suelo le llamó su atención. Se agacho para tomar el trozo de papel y vio la fotografía que había dejado olvidada hace un tiempo atrás. Aún seguía allí, intacta, como otro maldito recuerdo que venía a torturarla.

Bulma comenzó a pensar un millón de cosas. Después de lo que vio ayer, muchas cosas tenían sentido. Pero, el Vegeta del futuro se había comportado como un cretino, como fue que terminaron así?, tan juntos, tan íntimos como para sacarse una fotografía?... Bien había visto que sentarse en sus piernas no era imposible, y que al parecer era el acto favorito del saiyajin, pero en la fotografía no se veían así, lujuriosos, tocándose, ni nada. La imagen mostraba otra cosa y ella creía saberlo, pero no entendía bien que.

Salió del baño y dejó la fotografía sobre su mesa de noche, fue directo a su armario cuando sintió que tocaron su puerta. La científica se acercó y abrió la puerta viendo a su madre sonriente parada.

 _-Mamá?..., cómo sabías que estaba despierta?..._

La Sra. Brief se adentro despacio en el cuarto y beso a su hija en la mejilla.

-Buen día mi amor!, te traje el desayuno!. Lo se porque el joven Vegeta ya se despertó y como me dijo que hoy iba a estar contigo todo el día otra vez, pensé que ya te habías despertado!.

Bulma se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos. Vegeta le había dado toda esa información a su progenitora?, de verdad?... Realmente no podía creerlo y se puso peor cuando su madre continuó.

 _-Por lo visto llegue a tiempo!, llegue antes que él, aunque él subió corriendo como una rayo, pero al parecer aún no vino por ti!_

 _-Mamá!, qué estás diciendo?, a qué te refieres?-_ Dijo la joven toda colorada. La madre de Bulma no hizo caso a las preguntas de su hija y sonrió, mostrando su bandeja.

 _-Mira mi amor!, mira lo que te traje!_

Bulma miró fijamente la bandeja y casi se cae con lo que vio.

 _-Mamá…. saca eso de mi cuarto ahora mismo!..._

 _-Pero cielo, a ti te encanta la crema batida!, anda, come con tus panqueques!._

 _-No!, no quiero, llévatelo!_

 _-Que lastima!, Vegeta puso la misma cara cuando vio el spray y peor fue cuando le dije que te pida probarlo. Ustedes los jóvenes no saben comer cosas ricas y dulces…._

Bulma sintió como su sangre dejaba de fluir y su respiración se cortaba cruelmente. Su rostro se puso pálido y sintió las piernas flojas.

 _-Mamá...tú hiciste...que?..._

 _-Mi niña, no comes nunca nada!, está bien. Me voy así no te molesto a ti ni a Vegeta._

Bulma miró a su madre preocupada abrir la puerta y velozmente tomó el spray, y salió corriendo tras ella que caminaba rápido como escapando.

 _-MAMA!, LLEVATE ESTO!, POR DIOS!..._

Bulma quedó petrificada al salir y enfrentarse directamente con Vegeta que salía de su cuarto y la quedó mirando fijamente. Miró la mano de la mujer y lo que tenía. Su rostro se puso rojo al instante. Bulma estaba igual y soltó la lata de inmediato. Vegeta la volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta que la mujer solo llevaba una toalla. Bulma se miró y también se dio cuenta.

No se cruzó una sola palabra en el pasillo. Ambos se encerraron de inmediato en sus respectivos cuartos.

Vegeta se quedó quieto, apoyado en la puerta _. "Si sigo bañándome con agua fría, moriré de hipotermia"._ Se quitó la ropa y nuevamente se metió en la ducha.

Bulma que moría de calor, se fue al baño y sin querer imitó las acciones del saiyajin. Los dos bajó el agua maldiciendo por lo bajó a la Sra. Brief.

* * *

Vegeta daba vueltas sin parar por el pasillo. Hacía media hora que estaba listo para ver el vídeo pero no podía tocar la puerta de la humana. Pues, si bien, anteriormente se lo había tomando con calma y sin vergüenza, todo cambió con las acciones de hace apenas treinta minutos. Quería parecer calmado, pero no podía. La hembra tenía esa maldita crema en la mano y lo hizo poner nervioso. Si su cuerpo lo traicionaba de nuevo no podría salir volando por una ducha. Necesitaba calmarse. Suspiro fuertemente y se decidió. Él no era ningún cobarde, no dejaría que nada lo atemorice y menos una estúpida crema. Él tenía un objetivo y debía llevarlo a cabo.

Despacio toco la puerta y espero respuesta. Del otro lado se escucho que se acercaba la mujer despacio, que titubeaba y abría la puerta con cautela.

Vegeta la miró y corrió la vista al ver la dulce sonrisa que ella le regalaba.

 _-Estas lista ya?._ -Pregunto frío y agradeció mentalmente que su voz no lo haya traicionado.

 _-Si, pasa_. -Ella también agradeció no demostrar lo perturbada que estaba.

Bulma abrió más la puerta, dejando pasar al saiyajin. Este entró rápido y fue directo a el lugar que había ocupado el día anterior. Se sentó en la cama, se cruzó de brazos y espero que la mujer haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Bulma cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hacía la tele. Tomó los controles, y prendió ambos aparatos, tele y dvd. Abrió la puertita del aparato más pequeño y sacó el cd del día de ayer que no había guardado. Lo puso en una cajita más pequeña y tomó la caja roja que ya la había preparado y la tenía cerca de allí.

Miró su interior y un papel le llamó la atención. Era aquel que le faltó revisar de la caja. Lo tomó y lo desplegó despacio. Vegeta veía sus acciones curioso y se levantó despacio, cuando vio el rostro de Bulma, que de repente se había puesto helado. Miró con miedo como la joven abría sus ojos y su boca en señal de total asombro.

 _-Qué?... qué es eso?._ -Vegeta a esas alturas creyó que ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Estaba preparado para todo, pero lo que escucho, lo atravesó en mil pedazos.

 _-Es un acta de matrimonio…_ -Dijo la mujer despacio.

 _-Y eso qué es?...qué significa?_

 _-Una unión… es una forma de unirse legalmente, aquí en el planeta, cuando te casas con alguien, te dan este acta…_

 _-De "ellos"?..._ -La científica sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba Vegeta, cuando se refirió a "ellos", pero amargamente le respondió.

 _-No…_ -Bulma lo miró a los ojos- _De Ella con…_

Vegeta no quiso escuchar y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. La mujer se había casado con el insecto del novio y lo había dejado. Que frustración tan grande. Quería salir de allí y no ver nada, al fin y al cabo sabía cómo terminaría. Con un hijo, ella casada con otro y después él moriría. Para que ver los detalles?, para que ver que finalmente el terminaría solo, muerto y olvidado. Pero la mujer lo sacó de su pensamiento.

 _-Se casó con Ciel… no con Yamcha._

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendido. Casi muere con lo que escuchaba.

 _-Es una broma verdad?!..._

 _-No, es mi firma y aquí dice "Ciel Young". Pero, por lo que veo en la fecha, esto pasó veinticinco años después de la llegada de esos androides…Ósea veintiocho años a partir de hoy..._

Vegeta se sintió terrible, su mujer se había casado con otro idiota, después de muchísimos años, olvidándolo por completo. Él nunca se volvería a fijar en otra mujer si perdía a la suya, por qué ella lo hizo?... se sintió ridículamente traicionado.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y dejó el papel dentro de la caja sin decir nada. Su corazón latía violentamente, tan grande era el amor que le tenia Bulma a Vegeta que estuvo veinticinco años sola, sin querer volver a formar una pareja, sin darle una nueva oportunidad al amor?. En el momento que se decidió ella tenía casi sesenta años, y luego moriría, cuánto sufrimiento padecido esa mujer?..., no pudo evitar entristecerse.

Bulma sacó el cd 2 y lo introdujo en el dvd, cerró la puerta de este y fue directo a lado de Vegeta que ya había regresado a su lugar, pero del otro lado de la cama. Ella tomó asiento y lo miró. Se veía molesto y enojado. Trató de no arruinar el silencio, pero de verdad estaba mal.

 _-Estas listo?..._

 _-Si… y tu?...-_ Dijo el guerrero mirándola de repente.

 _-No…, pero supongo que no tengo opción._ -La mujer levantó el control y suspiro.

 _-Podemos verlo mañana si hoy no quieres…_

 _-No, está bien, cuanto más rápido sea esto mejor….-_ La mujer se quedó quieta un segundo y después habló de nuevo. _\- Vegeta?..._

El príncipe se puso nervioso, pues era la primera vez que la mujer lo llamaba por su nombre sin un insulto camuflado.

 _-Que?...-_ Hasta a él le sorprendió con la calidez que respondió.

 _-Ya te he insultado el día de hoy?_

 _-No, todavía no!..._ -No pudo evitar sentir alivio al escuchar a la mujer relajada.

 _-Ah…._ -La mujer pensó por un momento y luego sonriendo lo miró. _-Eres un mono descerebrado!_

 _-Si, y tu una bruja maldita!, pon el vídeo ya!_

Ambos sonrieron sin que el otro los viera y sintieron esa complicidad del día de ayer que volvía para estar presente junto con ellos. Bulma levantó el control y apretó play.

La imagen tardó veinte segundos y después tomó vida.

* * *

 ** _"La imagen llegó, mostrando el hermoso jardín de la residencia de la Corp. Caps. Se veía desde lejos, por lo que parecía, la cámara estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Se veía una hermosa mujer madura con cabello rubia, que mojaba sus plantas y cantaba una dulce canción. En ese momento, se escucho un ruido fuerte y se veía aterrizar una nave espacial sobre el césped verde. Un grito de asombro salió de la mujer y con curiosidad, se la vio acercarse a la nave. Se vio como Vegeta salía del interior, traspasando la puerta. Miró a la mujer y no dijo nada. La Sra. Brief sonrió y se escuchó decir fuertemente._**

 ** _-Vegeta!, regresaste!, que bueno!. Como te ha ido?, entrenaste mucho?_**

 ** _El saiyajin salto de la rampa y posó sus pies sobre el suelo. Miró a la mujer serio. Se escuchó demandar._**

 ** _-Me quede sin comida!..._**

 ** _-Ah pobrecito!, ven querido!, te preparare algo rico!. Sabes, la casa estuvo muy aburrida sin ustedes por ahí gritando. Mi niña no ha vuelto desde hace un mes!, si supieras cuanto la extraño!_**

 ** _En la imagen se vio como Vegeta era sujetado del brazo por la mujer rubia y como está lo empujaba hacia el interior. La imagen se transportó hacia la cocina. Donde se veía como el príncipe tomaba asiento en silencio y la mujer se disponía a servirle comida._**

 ** _-Hace días hice un menú nuevo, pero nadie estaba para probarlo!, guarde un poco por las dudas, prenderé el horno y en diez minutos te lo serviré caliente._**

 ** _La mujer sacó la comida del freezer y prendió el horno metiendo la comida congelada. Mientras esperaba, se acercó al guerrero que seguía en silencio._**

 ** _-Después de comer puedes ir a tu cuarto, está limpio como siempre. Puedes darte una ducha. Que bueno que llegaste!, ojala Bulma vuelva pronto también._**

 ** _En ese momento se vio aparecer en la imagen a un joven científico, que tanto Vegeta como Bulma del presente pudieron reconocer. Era Ciel._ **

(Vegeta del presente se puso tenso en el momento que lo vio. Al parecer el vídeo mostraba cosas del insecto y eso lo empezó a molestar. Bulma sintió un nerviosismo en su estómago y no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez. Siguieron viendo en silencio.)

 ** _El muchacho sonrió a la Sra. Brief y se acercó un poco._**

 ** _-Sra. Brief, le traigo la bandeja de la comida, estuvo delicioso. Muchas gracias._**

 ** _Vegeta se vio en la imagen ofuscado. Lo miró profundamente y se levantó de la silla._**

 ** _-No sabía que teníamos un huésped nuevo…_**

 ** _Ciel lo miró y sonrió cortésmente._**

 ** _-Buenas tarde, usted es el señor Vegeta, verdad?, no sabía que había regresado._**

 ** _La madre de Bulma, puso la comida en la mesa y sonrió dulcemente._**

 ** _-Sí querido Ciel, es nuestro príncipe Vegeta!. Llegó hace unos minutos._**

 ** _-Por qué está este tipo aquí?..-Vegeta se veía molesto._**

 ** _-Está trabajando en el laboratorio de Bulma._**

 ** _Ciel la interrumpió._**

 ** _-Es verdad, Bulma me dejó trabajo y tengo que terminarlo. Ahora somos socios, trabajaremos juntos._**

 ** _-Creí que iban a volver juntos de su luna de miel… por que la dejaste sola? -Vegeta se veía furioso ahora._**

 ** _La Sra. Brief sonrió sin entender nada y se dio la vuelta, buscando los cubiertos en un cajón. Ciel lo miró confundido._**

 ** _-De qué habla?, no entiendo lo que dice._**

 ** _-Ah, cállate insecto!, no te hagas el estúpido!, se muy bien que estabas con la mujer de vacaciones._**

 ** _-Perdone usted señor Vegeta, pero está muy equivocado. Bulma se fue hace un mes sola. Yo me quede aquí, vine casi todos los días, por pedido de ella, para comenzar con un nuevo proyecto. -Ciel se acercó un poco. -Y déjeme aclararle algo, la señorita Brief es una mujer comprometida. Yo jamás me fijaría en una mujer ocupada… acaso usted si?..._**

 ** _En la imagen se veía como Vegeta se ponía rojo de furia. La imagen se apagó cuando se vio al saiyajin salir de la cocina."_**

Vegeta del presente resoplo de disgusto y no pudo controlar su comentario.

 _-Cuanta moral…_ -Se dio cuenta de su error, pero no le importo. La mujer quedó en silencio escuchando al guerrero. Sonrió en su interior, no sabía porque, pero le encantaba ver a "su" Vegeta celoso igual que el del futuro. El vídeo continuo.

 ** _"La imagen mostró de nuevo el jardín, pero con una fecha distinta, al parecer tres días después del aterrizaje del príncipe._**

 ** _Esta vez se vio una aeronave aterrizar. De ella bajaba la mujer de cabello azul. Nadie estaba allí, se la vio ofuscarse pero adentrarse en su casa sin problemas._**

 ** _La imagen mostró el interior de la cocina, que también estaba vacía. Se vio a la mujer recorrer el comedor y al fin llegaba a las escaleras. Las subió y fue directo a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta, se escuchó la puerta de enfrente abrirse. Bulma se quedó quieta, pero no se la vio voltearse. Vegeta la vio y se quedó parado detrás de ella._**

 ** _-Volviste!...qué tal tus vacaciones? -Se notaba desde las cámaras, la ironía de la pregunta. La mujer se giró despacio y miró de reojo a su antiguo amante._**

 ** _-Excelente!...y a ti? -Ironía, por todas partes._**

 ** _-Muy bien. Disfrutaste tus juguetes nuevos?..._**

 ** _-Más de lo que te imaginas… De todos!..._**

 ** _Se vio a Vegeta caminar hacía fuera de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Se paró más cerca de la mujer y se vio que le susurraba al oído._**

 ** _Se vio como Bulma giro por completo y levantaba la voz._**

 ** _-Crees que me importa!?... Tu vida sexual no es algo que me interese!, revuélcate con quién quieras!_**

 ** _-Por qué gritas?..._**

 ** _-No estoy gritando!, me molesta que vengas a decirme cosas estúpidas, irrelevantes para mi!_**

 ** _Vegeta se acercó a la mujer y la tomó del brazo, se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y volvió a decir algo. En la imagen se la vio sonreír irónicamente._**

 ** _-Ese es tu problema, no el mío…. -La mujer se soltó del agarre, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Pero antes agregó lascivamente. -Sin embargo yo si encontré uno que pudo satisfacerme… y mucho más que tu!... Suerte para la próxima búsqueda._**

 ** _Vegeta la miró fijamente._**

 ** _-Repítelo muchas veces, quizás algún día te lo creas..._**

 ** _La mujer cerró la puerta y Vegeta se quedó callado. Abrió la puerta de su propia habitación y también se encerró. La imagen volvió a ser gris."_**

Los del presente no dijeron nada, no había que ser adivino para saber lo que Vegeta le había susurrado en el oído a Bulma, sin embargo dejaron las cosas así.

La Bulma del presente suspiro.

 _-Creo que no habrá mucha información de la teoría…_

 _-Pero quizás pueda ver como se ha transformado en super saiyajin._

 _-Si es verdad…_

La imagen volvió.

 ** _"La imagen se instaló en el laboratorio. Ciel y Bulma estaban allí juntos. Ambos sentados uno en cada silla enfrente del otro. Bulma fumaba sin parar mientras le comentaba a su nuevo compañero la idea que tenía en su mente. Se veía el rostro preocupado de su nuevo colega._**

 ** _-Estas segura que podemos hacer eso?..._**

 ** _-No, pero tampoco sabía si funcionaria la teoría de la frecuencia y salió!. Así que está es mi manera de probar la frecuencia sincronizada en doble cero._**

 ** _-Nos falta una pieza fundamental para eso…_**

 ** _-No, en mis vacaciones encontré algo realmente importante y útil… eso fue lo que me dio la idea._**

 ** _Bulma se puso de pie, se acercó a una caja roja, la abrió y tomó lo que contenía. El rostro de Ciel se sorprendió impactado._**

 ** _-Eso es una bujía de …_**

 ** _-Si!, está es la pieza que necesitamos… con esto lo haremos Ciel!._**

 ** _-Bulma!... de dónde la sacaste?_**

 ** _-Eso no importa… Lo único que te diré es que fue muy difícil conseguirla, he tenido que hacer cosas inimaginables!... pero no me importa!, con está bujía le daré vida a la cámara de gravedad!._**

 ** _-Crees que al señor Vegeta le gustara la idea de participar en este proyecto?, se que lo utilizaste mucho en la teoría de frecuencia. Crees que aceptara esto?._**

 ** _Bulma se acercó a Ciel y lo miró a los ojos._**

 ** _-Mírame… ese mono es un idiota, poderoso y único!, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que jamás se negara en ayudar a construir una máquina que lo hará más fuerte… que hará que se convierta en super saiyajin…_**

 ** _La imagen volvió a ser gris."_**

El Vegeta del presente se exalto al escuchar esas palabras. Se puso de pie sin pensarlo y miró excitado la pantalla, diciendo sin pensarlo.

 _-Si!, al fin! Hazlo de una vez mujer!_

Bulma lo miró sorprendida y entrecerró los ojos.

 _-Sabes que no puede escucharte, verdad?_

Vegeta se ruborizo y la miró.

 _-Si, lo siento… me exalte!_ -Vegeta se sentó y la miró. _-Pero tu si puedes escucharme…_

Bulma sonrió distraída, se veía muy lindo Vegeta. Se ruborizó.

 _-Nunca dije que me interesaba esa parte de la teoría …_

 _-No juegues conmigo mujer!, querías la continuación de tus cosas, pues ahora verás que sin la cámara de gravedad, no la podrás conseguir completa!_

Ambos se miraron con calidez, hasta el punto de no darse cuenta. La imagen rompió el momento raro que se había formado.

 ** _"La imagen estaba ahora en la cocina de la . Allí se veía a Bulma parada lavando unas tazas en silencio. Estaba sola. Pero en ese momento llegó Vegeta. Se vio cómo la miraba detenidamente y abría la heladera._**

 ** _La Bulma del futuro se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Rompió el silencio._**

 ** _-Debo hablar contigo…_**

 ** _-No me interesa escucharte._**

 ** _-Yo creo que si._**

 ** _Vegeta se estaba por ir del lugar, pero Bulma se acercó y lo detuvo._**

 ** _-Necesito de ti… una vez más…_**

 ** _El guerrero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Sonrió perversamente y se acercó más a la mujer._**

 ** _-A si?... como?_**

 ** _Bulma retrocedió un paso y miró hacía otro lado._**

 ** _-Vegeta, necesito completar mi teoría, y eres el único que puede ayudarme._**

 ** _-Olvídalo!, no cuentes conmigo… -El príncipe volvió a darse la vuelta. Bulma hablo rápido._**

 ** _-Haz hecho un gran sacrificio siendo mi sujeto de prueba y he pensado en recompensarte por eso, darte un pago por tu trabajo._**

 ** _Vegeta giró de nuevo y la miró._**

 ** _-No me interesan tus artimañas sexuales, mujer…_**

 ** _-No hablo de sexo, gorila pervertido!_**

 ** _-Sabes que el dinero terrícola tampoco me importa para nada, no?_**

 ** _-Lo se! pero no te pagare con dinero, ni con sexo, sino con tecnología. Si me ayudas una vez más, haré para ti una cámara de gravedad superior a todas las conocidas. Una con tus frecuencias rítmicas. Una con vida propia, que pueda incrementar su poder a medida que tu lo haces… Una cámara de gravedad con tu sistema orgánico por completo..._**

 ** _Vegeta la miró serio y soltó asombrado._**

 ** _-A qué te refieres con eso?..._**

 ** _-Me refiero, a que si tu me ayudas, haré no solo que te conviertas en super saiyajin, si no que seas el hombre más fuerte del universo. Solo tu podrás usar está cámara y créeme, será espectacular!..._**

 ** _La imagen se volvió gris."_**

En la mente de Vegeta solo resonó una respuesta.

" _Solo di que sí, maldición!"._


	18. Vídeo 2: Esclava mariposa…

Capítulo 17: Vídeo 2: Esclava mariposa…

 **N/A: Buenas!, volví!. Perdón por no actualizar más seguido, es que de verdad estoy a mil con un millón de cosas y además de mi vida caótica, le he agregado un fic nuevo que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace semanas a ella. Pronto tendrán noticias de el.**

 **En fin, prometí darle siempre prioridad a está historia, simplemente porque fue una de las primeras que me ha quitado el sueño, incluso está llegó a mi mente antes de la primera que escribí, pero sin pensar el orden, le dedicaré todo mi tiempo.**

 **Bien, que tenemos aquí… bueno, sin ánimos de asustar a nadie, estamos ante un capítulo un poco más rojo que lo acostumbrado. No me maten aquellos que no le gusten estas escenas, pero debe también cumplir a los que si les gusta, jeje.**

 **Si señores, este cap. es ROJO…., así que ya están advertidos, lo demás queda bajo su responsabilidad.**

 **Espero que les guste y a todas las que me han enviado mensajes, les dejo un agradecimiento enorme y espero cumplir sus expectativas.**

 **Sin más que agregar, disfruten.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Bulma se levantó de golpe y tomó unas hojas que tenía en el escritorio. Tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a tomar unas notas. Vegeta la miró curioso y vio como la mujer lo veía sonriendo.

 _-Me quede sin pared…_

Vegeta entendió lo que decía, y no interrogo más. Se la quedó mirando unos minutos pensando lo tranquila que se veía, un estado que jamás creyó que existía en ella. Se sonrojó y miró hacía otro lado. Pensó que ahora los amantes del futuro se habían separado, y quizás ahora podrían tener una tarde un poco más tranquila.

La imagen volvió demostrándole a Vegeta, lo equivocado que estaba.

 _ **"La imagen se centró en el laboratorio una vez más. Ciel estaba sentado junto a Vegeta que lo miraba con odio y desprecio, pero al muchacho se lo veía tranquilo, como si no se diera cuenta.**_

 _ **En la computadora sentada, estaba Bulma escribiendo cosas de espalda a los hombres.**_

 _ **Se vio a Ciel ponerse de pie y avisarle algo a Bulma, lo que está no contesto, porque no lo escucho. El hombre salió de la imagen dejando solos a Vegeta y Bulma en silencio. El saiyajin la miraba sin parar. Dejando ver lo mucho que le agradaba ver a la humana con aquellos anteojos puestos.**_

 _ **Bulma, que nunca se enteró que Ciel no estaba detrás de ella, comenzó a hablar.**_

 _ **-Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Una vez que se completa la secuencia, ya se podrá colocar en un sistema sólido e inconsciente para así darle conciencia propia. En este caso, la conecte con una cámara de gravedad que ya arme previamente, esta se fusionara al instante con el sujeto de prueba haciendo que pueda sentir y resistir al igual que él. Integraremos una personalidad novata a través de la bujía para que está pueda funcionar en circuito doble cero.**_

 _ **Vegeta se bajó de la camilla y se acercó a la mujer.**_

 _ **-Tu nuevo compañerito se fue hace diez minutos, deja de hablar sola, que yo no entiendo nada!**_

 _ **Bulma se dio la vuelta sorprendida y miró lo cerca que estaba Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Que fastidio, con lo que odio repetir las cosas dos veces!... Por qué te paraste?, que no ves que tienes una manguera metida en el brazo!, quédate quieto!**_

 _ **-Deja de darme órdenes!, ya hicimos está prueba antes, mientras te tenía en el escritorio fornicando y no le paso nada a tu estúpida manguera!**_

 _ **-Eres tan grosero!... siéntate y no te muevas!**_

 _ **-Oblígame!**_

 _ **-Deja de ser un gorila inmaduro!, si estas pruebas tienen éxito, los resultados te beneficiara tanto a ti como a mi!, así que colabora de una maldita vez, mono estúpido!**_

 _ **-Cállate zorra maldita!, te crees con algún tipo de derecho para hablarme así!?.**_

 _ **-Si, tengo todo el derecho del mundo, porque aquí yo soy la científica y tu el mono de prueba!, aquí yo tengo el poder!, tu eres una rata del laboratorio!**_

 _ **-Voy a cerrarte esa maldita boca asquerosa que tienes!...**_

 _ **-Asquerosa… muy asquerosa!, si supieras las cosas que me he metido en ella…**_

 _ **Vegeta se acercó a la mujer, la levantó de golpe y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él.**_

 _ **-Si… lo se bien… se muy bien lo que te gusta meterte en la boca, y como te gusta metértelo tu solita… eres una zorra!**_

 _ **-Pero no tuya! -Bulma estaba prisionera en las manos gruesas de Vegeta y se la veía como pasaba sus manos por el pecho del guerrero. -Suéltame ahora mismo...**_

 ** _-Haz que te suelte, anda!... hazlo!, quiero ver que lo intentes!._**

 ** _-Te crees superior por qué soy físicamente más débil?... es de la única manera que podrías superarme… La única!_**

 ** _Vegeta la soltó de repente y se separó rápidamente. En la imagen apareció Ciel y miró a Vegeta._**

 ** _-Sr. Vegeta por favor, puedo pedirle que no se levante?. Podría afectar a la intravenosa que he colocado en su brazo._**

 ** _Vegeta no dijo nada y obedeció al instante. Bulma abrió la boca con desprecio. Ciel se acercó a ella y la miró._**

 ** _-Bulma, pasó algo?, estas bien?_**

 ** _-Si, estoy bien. Avísame cuando te vayas otra vez. No me dejes hablando sola._**

 ** _Ciel la miró sin entender nada. Se sentó nuevamente y siguió con sus estudios. La imagen se volvió gris."_**

Bulma se sonrojo con lo que vio, bajó la mirada rápidamente y anotó los datos nuevos que ya tenía en la mente.

Vegeta quedó en silencio pensando en cómo la mujer se metía cosas en la boca…

La imagen volvió.

 ** _"El padre de Bulma estaba presente ahora con las personas de la imagen anterior. Este estaba del otro lado de la habitación, soldando unas piezas metálicas. Se acercó a su hija y habló con ella rápidamente. Este miro a Ciel y le hizo una señal haciendo que el hombre rubio se acercara a ellos dejando solo a Vegeta. El príncipe abrió los ojos y los miró que hablaban los tres juntos._**

 ** _-No, no puede, el mono no lo hará. Apuesto que ni sabe que es eso._**

 ** _-Bulma, el sr Vegeta ha colaborado en todo, no se explica una negativa ahora._**

 ** _-Es cierto hija, no pienses así, Vegeta a ayudado en todo._**

 ** _La mujer se acercó a Vegeta y comenzó a hablarle._**

 ** _-Sabes jugar al ajedrez?_**

 ** _Vegeta la miró con el ceño fruncido y susurro._**

 ** _-Algo…_**

 ** _-Tenemos que hacer unas pruebas de tu cerebro, mientras ejecutas esa actividad en particular. Necesito que juegues conmigo. Hay algo de lo que te quieras oponer ahora?..._**

 ** _Vegeta sonrió._**

 ** _-Lo haré con gusto, solo para humillarte y mostrarte que te puedo ganar con el cerebro también._**

 ** _Bulma soltó una carcajada._**

 ** _-Ja ja, que gracioso eres mono insípido!, me muero de ganas de ver eso!_**

 ** _-Quieres apostar humana insulsa?..._**

 ** _-Apostemos!. Si yo gano, me dejaras hacerte todas las pruebas del mundo sin quejarte, obedecerás todo lo que digo y no tendrás pretextos de nada!. Quiero trabajar en paz de una maldita vez!. De acuerdo?_**

 ** _-De acuerdo…. pero si yo gano… -Vegeta sonrió de la manera más perversa que pudo. -Serás mi esclava por una semana. No podrás oponerte a nada de lo que te demande. Estarás disponible para mi al %100 todo el día, todo el tiempo. Jamás te quejaras de nada y aceptaras todo. De acuerdo?._**

 ** _Bulma sonrió, parecía confiada._**

 ** _-Hecho!..._**

 ** _La imagen se vio gris después de ver como ambos se daban un apretón de manos como cierre del trato."_**

Bulma miró su cuaderno y anotó el tema de las pruebas y el juego de ajedrez. Su cabeza le ardía. En ese mismo momento recordó la nota de color verde… este sería el peor vídeo de todos.

Vegeta miró a la mujer y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño secreto.

 _-En mi planeta, se hacían competencias de ajedrez a nivel universal… era lo primero que te enseñaban los viejos sabios a jugar para entrenar la lógica y las estrategias…_ -Se detuvo un minuto. _-Jamás perdí un partido en mi vida…_

Bulma lo miró unos segundos y contestó resignada.

 _-Odio el ajedrez, si bien me lo enseñó mi padre de niña, jamás le pude ganar y eso me frustraba…._

Ambos quedaron en silencio cuando la imagen volvió a tomar vida y con ella, las imágenes más acaloradas del día…

 ** _"La imagen nuevamente estaba en el laboratorio. Se veía a una Bulma furiosa y a un Vegeta sonriente. Ciel terminaba las pruebas y se notaba cansado._**

 ** _-Muy bien Sr. Vegeta, hemos terminado por hoy. Retomaremos las pruebas con usted en unos días, necesitamos tiempo para estudiar todo._**

 ** _Vegeta se levantó de la silla y sonrió victorioso mirando hacía donde estaban los jóvenes científicos. Bulma lo miraba con desprecio, se acercó despacio y comenzó a despegar los cables de su cabeza. Vegeta la miraba con su peor sonrisa perversa._**

 ** _-Sabías que mañana a la mañana tus padres se van de vacaciones?..._**

 ** _Bulma freno un momento y lo miró inquieta._**

 ** _-De qué hablas?... eso no es verdad!_**

 ** _-Tu madre habla todo el maldito día!, entiendo que ya no le prestes atención… pero yo escuche bien clarito cuando dijo que mañana a las 8 se irían por una semana. Así que, quiero avisarte, que mañana a las 8 y media, comenzaras a cumplir tu parte del trato… escuchaste?..._**

 ** _-Te odio…_**

 ** _-Y a mi me da igual._**

 ** _Ciel volvió a aparecer en la escena y miró a Bulma._**

 ** _-Brief, mañana a las 9 vendré y…_**

 ** _Vegeta interrumpió._**

 ** _-El laboratorio se cierra por una semana. Ve por ahí y tomate un descanso._**

 ** _Ciel lo miró sorprendido y luego miró a Bulma._**

 ** _-De verdad?, vamos a retrasar el estudio una semana?, pero, por qué?_**

 ** _-El científico y la esposa se van… Y Bulma estará ocupada con otra cosa que a ti no te incumbe… Vuelve en una semana insecto!_**

 ** _El joven científico quedó en silencio dudoso._**

 ** _-Bueno, si Bulma dice eso, lo haré. -El hombre miró a la mujer de ojos azules. -Que opinas?_**

 ** _Bulma suspiró con violencia y ofuscada._**

 ** _-Nos vemos en una semana Ciel…_**

 ** _La imagen se fue"_**

Bulma comenzó a temblar sin querer y Vegeta se dio cuenta. También estaba nervioso, ese hombre era él y sabía perfectamente las cosas que le haría a la hembra. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir como su cuerpo se endurecía con tan solo imaginarlo, no quiso ni pensar cómo se pondría si lo viera…

Y no, no lo sabía, pues era peor de lo que creía. La imagen volvió.

 _ **"La imagen llegó directamente a la habitación de Bulma. Era de día y el sol se podía ver en la imagen. En el vídeo databa el horario: 8:15 hs am. El lugar estaba en silencio completamente.**_

 _ **Pasaron cinco minutos de aquella imagen congelada, hasta que la puerta se abrió y se la vio entrar a Bulma al lugar corriendo. Se veía nerviosa y preocupada. Se sacó la camisa que llevaba y la mini falda. Quedó solo en ropa interior. Ató su cabello con una coleta en alto, como la cola de un caballo y se sacó los zapatos. Estaba semidesnuda y extremadamente hermosa. Se quitó las argollas de oro que tenía en sus orejas y se quedó quieta, como si esperara algo. Se acercó a su mesa de noche y sacó una caja de cigarrillos con sus cerillos. Prendió uno y se quedó quieta de espaldas a la puerta. En ese instante, está se abrió de golpe. Mostrando a un Vegeta sonriente y sádico.**_

 _ **(El corazón de la Bulma del presente se aceleró con brusquedad, creyó morir en ese instante, cuando vio a Vegeta entrar.)**_

 _ **La imagen se quedó quieta un momento, hasta que el guerrero entró y se acercó más a su presa. Le susurro en el oído.**_

 _ **-Sabes una cosa… no hay nada más excitante que ver a Bulma Brief obedeciendo al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones escritas. Hasta te quitaste esas cosas de las orejas… buena chica!**_

 _ **-Ya Vegeta, deja de humillarme…**_

 _ **-SHHH… silencio … y no me llames así!, no seas irrespetuosa, yo soy tu amo ahora!, y vas a obedecer todo lo que tu amo te ordene, escuchaste?... -Vegeta tomó de la cintura a la mujer. -No te escuche responder… debo estar sordo… CONTESTA!**_

 _ **-Sí… amo…**_

 _ **La imagen se fue y volvió dos segundos después, sin dejar tiempo a razonar absolutamente nada. Y la escena que volvió estremeció a los dos espectadores.**_

 _ **Bulma estaba arriba de la cama, con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón y su cabeza en una montaña de almohadas delante de ella. Tenía las piernas separadas y las manos atadas en su espalda. Se la veía sin sostén, pero aún tenía la ropa interior de abajo. Tenía un pañuelo de color rojo que cubría sus ojos y uno blanco que cubría la boca. Estaba en una posición extremadamente excitante.**_

 _ **Vegeta estaba detrás de ella. Tenía una pluma blanca suave en su mano derecha que recorría por la espalda desnuda de la mujer, por donde no estaban sus manos atadas. Subía y bajaba, la pasaba por sus pechos, por sus piernas y por la entrepierna de la mujer. Está se movía, pero no mucho, estaba completamente inmóvil. Se veía que respiraba con fuerza pero tampoco se escuchaba nada. Vegeta seguía el recorrido de la pluma por todo el sexo de la mujer, tocándola suavemente mientras ella trataba de frotarse más fuerte, pero claro, era una pluma, no tenía buenos resultados.**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió perverso, se acercó más a la mujer y comenzó a morderla en los hombros sin detener el trayecto de su amiga pluma. Se erguía para alcanzar sus orejas y pasar la lengua por allí . Se veía como dejaba marcas por toda la piel con su saliva, mientras apoyaba ya su notorio miembro duro por su espalda, bajando para frotarlo en su trasero, dejando que algo de su esencia se escapara y mojara la cadera de la mujer. Vegeta tomó la cola de caballo que tenía la humana y lo jalo hacia atrás, rompió sin problemas la última pieza de ropa interior que llevaba puesta Bulma, y luego de un solo movimiento introducía todo su miembro dentro de ella.**_

 _ **-Parece que estas un poquito mojada… -Vegeta sacaba su miembro y lo volvía a meter.**_

 _ **Repetía la acción despacio, haciendo que la mujer intentara gritar, pero no se escuchaba nada, por el pañuelo que tenía en su boca.**_

 _ **El guerrero pasaba su lengua por el cuello otra vez y entró nuevamente en el interior de ella. Salía y no lo volvía hacer de nuevo. Se veía como gozaba con el sufrimiento de aquella débil terrícola.**_

 _ **De un golpe levantó a la mujer y puso su rostro frente a él, bajando el pañuelo que aprisionaba su boca, metiendo sin previo aviso su extremidad más dura dentro. Sujetando su cabello guiaba a la mujer para meter y sacar su miembro lentamente.**_

 _ **-Mira las cosas asquerosas que tiene Bulma en la boca!... que mujer tan vulgar!**_

 _ **Vegeta empezó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo de la boca de la mujer, mientras seguía la tortura del otro lado con la pluma suave.**_

 _ **-Vamos mi linda científica… tu amo quiere más!**_

 _ **La mujer abrió su boca más grande y dejo que el miembro entrara más profundo, chupando sin parar, enloqueciéndolo sin control. Vegeta la sacó bruscamente y volvió a ponerle el pañuelo en la boca. La levantó con una sola mano y la apoyó contra la pared de nuevo, haciendo que le dé la espalda.**_

 _ **-No te portes mal!... aún no vamos a terminar, no seas atrevida!**_

 _ **El saiyajin la tomó de la cintura y la penetro fuertemente, haciendo que la mujer tuviera un grito mudo y agónico.**_

 _ **-Te gusta, verdad?... siempre te gusta fuerte!... hoy lo haremos como yo quiera…**_

 _ **El príncipe sacó su miembro y lo volvía a meter pero muy suavemente. Haciendo que la mujer se retorciera en la cama. Se encorvo levemente para alcanzar los pecho de Bulma, agarrándolos con fuerza, tocándolos sin parar, apretándolos con intensidad.**_

 _ **Ese acto subió la temperatura del guerrero haciendo que se moviera más rápido. Entrando y saliendo con furia. Haciendo retorcer a la mujer que tenía sumisa bajó él.**_

 _ **-Te gusta así verdad?, más rápido?... dime que quieres que lo haga rápido! Te lo ordeno!**_

 _ **Vegeta le sacó de un tirón el pañuelo de la boca a Bulma y está dejó escapar un grito desesperado. Gritaba sin parar y gemía con vehemencia.**_

 _ **-Más rápido!, más!**_

 _ **-Como se dice?... -Vegeta se detuvo sin piedad.**_

 _ **-Por favor!, más rápido!, más fuerte!**_

 _ **-No así no me gusta… como se piden las cosas mariposita?...**_

 _ **-Por favor!, te los suplico!... no me hagas esto!**_

 _ **Vegeta se vio victorioso y comenzó a embestirla sin parar. Se escuchaba el sonido de las caderas chocar con la cintura de la humana, haciendo que está gritara sin control.**_

 _ **El príncipe veía como se retorcía y tenía unos fuertes espasmos.**_

 _ **-Ya acabaste bruja?... creí que te sentías humillada…, pero te gusta!... te gusta igual que a mi!**_

 _ **Vegeta se estremeció y la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, levantándola ferozmente. Haciendo que la mujer subiera y bajara sin parar.**_

 _ **-Dime dónde lo quieres!... hazlo!**_

 _ **-En la boca… lo quiero en la boca!**_

 _ **Vegeta salió de la mujer y la dio vuelta, metió su miembro en la boca rápidamente y siguió con sus embestidas, hasta llegar a la última. Frenando lentamente dejando que todo su líquido caliente rellenara la abertura de la mujer.**_

 _ **-Trágatelo!**_

 ** _La mujer obedeció y se la vio tragar fuertemente todo lo que el guerrero había dejado en ella._**

 ** _Vegeta miraba la escena y levantó el rostro de Bulma, pegando sus labios a los de ella._**

 ** _-Buena chica… pero debes saber algo mariposita… esto recién comienza!_**

 ** _La imagen se volvió gris."_**

Bulma se puso de pie y salió corriendo al baño. Se encerró allí y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba tan excitada que se asustó, tanto que sentía dolor. Se sintió extremadamente húmeda y humillada. Ese hombre la estaba sometiendo y ella solo deseaba que le pasara a ella, si, estaba loca, quería que lo haga con ella. Su cuerpo ardía. No podía pararse, las piernas estaban totalmente flojas y no le daban tregua. Sabía que si se quedaba a lado de Vegeta pasaría algo. Ella deseaba que pase algo y se fue para evitar provocarlo. Ese guerrero seguía siendo hombre y por más que no le guste esa situación, y se lo viera tranquilo e indiferente, debía estar aunque sea un poco excitado. Y ella lo iba a provocar para que la tomara ferozmente en la cama, igual que en el vídeo. Trató de calmarse, pero no podía. Simplemente, no podía.

Vegeta agradeció al universo que la mujer se fuera. Tomó el control y apretó el botón de pausa. Ya había aprendido cuál era. Se bajó de la cama y se sentó en el piso. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, por la fuerza extrema que hacía para controlarse. Si antes pensó que estaba excitado, ahora sentía que si se le decía una mínima palabra, acabaría en ese mismo momento. El cuerpo le explotaba y sintió una inmensa necesidad de tirarse arriba de esa hembra y hacerle las misma cosas que veía hacerle su contraparte a la mujer.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

 _-Y esto recién empieza…_ -Recordó lo que dijo. No, no iba aguantar. Estaba apunto de explotar y oh por dios, se moría por hacerlo en la boca de esa mujer.

Se levantó rápidamente y se volvió a sentar tratando de disimular lo más que pudo, cuando sintió la puerta del baño que se abría.

Bulma salió tímidamente y se sentó en la cama. No pudo hablar, pues sabía que su voz la traicionaría. No escucho decir nada a Vegeta y se quedaron quietos y en silencio. El guerrero la miró y tomó el control de nuevo.

 _-Seguimos?..._

Bulma se asustó por las palabras, pero trató de calmarse.

 _-Seguimos._

Vegeta presiono el botón y la imagen volvió.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba la cocina y a Bulma sola, cocinando. Se la veía de espaldas a la cámara, pero se podía visualizar la ropa que ía puesto un delantal de color rosa, que solo cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo, una prenda diminuta, color roja, (la parte de abajo de su ropa interior) y unos zapatos con taco aguja de color negro. También llevaba los anteojos del laboratorio y el cabello recogido.**_

 _ **Cuando giro, se pudo ver que llevaba un pañuelo en la boca, pero esta vez era de color azul. Se la veía cortando vegetales, y sacando una bandeja del horno, con carne encima.**_

 _ **Vegeta entraba al lugar. La miró sonriente y caminó hasta ella, quedando justo detrás de su cuerpo. La mujer se quedó quieta y del susto, dejó caer la bandeja al suelo.**_

 _ **-Que tonta…. ahora deberás agacharte y recoger todo…**_

 _ **Bulma se veía nerviosa. Se sacó el guante con el que tocaba las cosas caliente y se agachó despacio para limpiar lo que había tirado. Vegeta se acercó lentamente hasta quedar pegado a la espalda de ella. Empezó a tocarla, mientras metia sus dedos en el interior de la mujer. Bulma se retorció de repente.**_

 _ **-Limpia todo, no te detengas…**_

 _ **La mujer intentaba obedecer, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible. Como pudo levantó todo y se vio como Vegeta la tomaba de los brazos y la apoyaba en la mesada.**_

 _ **-Muy mal esclava!... dejaste caer mi comida!... tengo que castigarte!**_

 _ **Vegeta destrozo la prenda de abajo que llevaba la mujer y se bajó los pantalones, de una sola estocada metió su miembro duro en el interior de la terrícola. Comenzando un vaivén sin control. Llevando sus movimientos más y más profundos y haciendo que los pechos de Bulma comenzaran a rebotar sin parar. La mujer estiró sus brazos para poder estar cómoda, pero se lo vio a Vegeta tomarlos con fuerza y llevarlos a su espalda.**_

 _ **-Estás castigada!, no puedes estar cómoda!... -Empezó a embestirla con fuerza. -Que vergüenza… mira si te ve mamá en su cocina...que pensaría de la hija que tiene?...**_

 _ **El guerrero empezó a tomar un ritmo frenético, no podía parar el movimiento.**_

 _ **-Pensaría que eres una perra… eso eres!, mi perra!... mía!, solamente mía!**_

 _ **El príncipe levantó un poco a Bulma, haciendo que quedara levemente parada. Haciendo la entrada más profunda. Embistiéndola con más agarre.**_

 _ **-Te gusta verdad?... dime qué quieres?!, dímelo ahora!. -Vegeta le sacó el pañuelo de la boca pudiendo escuchar los gritos agónicos de la mujer, la excitación la estaba matando. Bulma gritaba y gemía sin parar.**_

 _ **-Te quiero a ti… adentro mío! más fuerte!**_

 _ **-Si… eso quieres!... eso quieres!... Te lo daré todo!... eres mía!, dilo! Te lo ordeno!**_

 _ **-Si, si… soy tuya… soy toda tuya!. -La mujer dejó salir un grito brusco de su garganta, demostrándole a los espectadores del presente el tremendo orgasmo que había tenido.**_

 ** _En la imagen se vio como Vegeta empujaba con fuerza su miembro dentro de Bulma, hasta perder el control y terminar con su castigo. Se veía detenerse por completo._**

 ** _La imagen se volvió gris."_**

Vegeta del presente se quedó en silencio un instante. Pero estaba desesperado, no podía aguantar más. Se giró despacio y miró a Bulma. Esta le correspondió la mirada y le clavó sus zafiros con intensidad. Se veían lo excitado que estaban, ambos y que no aguantaban más. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser más bruscas y Vegeta levantó la mano como un acto reflejo, lo que hizo que Bulma se estremeciera más.

\- _Deberías cerrar la puerta con llave…_ -Dijo el guerrero susurrando

Bulma no podía pararse realmente, sentía que las piernas se le aflojarían y quedaría estampada contra el piso, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza despacio y obedeció. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y giró la llave, dejándolos encerrados en aquella habitación.

La imagen cobró vida y no los dejó continuar.

 ** _"Estaban en el baño del laboratorio del Sr. Brief. Se podía ver por la ventana que era de noche. En esa ocasión, los amantes estaban dentro de la bañera, había poca agua dentro de esta._**

 ** _Se podía ver a Vegeta delante de Bulma, pero de espaldas a ella, los dos sentados en el suelo de la tina. Ella, pasaba una esponja por la espalda llena de cicatrices del hombre. Tocándolo, enjabonándolo, callada y obediente. El hombre se levantó y se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su miembro duro y grueso. Bulma se quedó de rodillas, y comenzó a masajearlo, lo limpiaba mientras lo masturbaba despacio. Lentamente, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y se veía las muecas de placer que hacía el hombre. Tomó la cabeza de Bulma, y se lo metió en la boca sin previo aviso. Ella abrió sus ojos y sin decir una palabra comenzó a chupárselo despacio. Él se mostró molesto y comenzó a metérselo con más fuerza, acelerando el ritmo. La mujer tomó de la cintura a Vegeta y siguió los pasos de su nuevo amo._**

 ** _-Te gusta que te lo meta en la boca… verdad?_**

 ** _La mujer sacó el pedazo de carne de su abertura y lo miró como una tierna conejita._**

 ** _-Si mi amo..._**

 ** _Eso encendió peor a Vegeta. Se volvió a agachar y tomó con ligereza a la humana, la sentó sobre él y la penetró con fuerza haciendo que está largara un gemido fuerte. Apoyó sus rodillas en el mármol y se aferró a la cintura fuertemente, mientras entraba y salía de ella sin parar._**

 ** _-Dónde te gusta más?... Dime… donde te vuelve más loca!?_**

 ** _-Aquí… aquí me gusta más!_**

 ** _-Te la voy a dar por todos lados!..._**

 ** _Vegeta estaba desenfrenado, se lo veía como gruñía y gemía mientras que la mujer tenía su orgasmo._**

 ** _-MALDITA… POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME GUSTAS TANTO!?...PERRA!, QUE ME HAZ HECHO?! SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE SUFRIR… NO GUSTARTE!... TE ODIO!...ERES MIA!, SOLAMENTE MIA!_**

 ** _Vegeta embistió fuertemente a Bulma dejando ver el orgasmo esplendoroso que tenía dentro de ella._**

 ** _La imagen se volvió gris"_**

Bulma le dio la espalda completamente a Vegeta y este la miró moverse. Miró su cuello y su cintura, eso debía ser suyo, tenía derecho a reclamarlo, se estaba muriendo por mandar su dignidad al demonio y poseerla allí mismo. Y ahí Vegeta se dio cuenta, estaba tan excitado que no lo había notado.

Su aroma se hizo presente, pero esta vez era frenético, doloroso. Estaba excitada, la mujer estaba pasando por lo mismo que él.

Entonces se retorció en su lugar, por qué demonios tenía que estar sufriendo de esa manera si la humana estaba en las mismas condiciones que él?... esto era una tortura, ambos se estaban deseando con pasión, esas imágenes los estaban perturbando a ambos. Ya no quería padecer más aquella situación.

 _-Vegeta… ya no puedo seguir viendo esto…_ -Vegeta tembló al escuchar la voz suave y perturbada de la mujer. Se quería tirar encima de ella, penetrarla hasta el cansancio. Debía hacer algo o se prendería fuego lentamente.

Vegeta se acercó despacio y le susurro suavemente.

 _-Por qué no?... qué ocurre?... dímelo... por favor!..._ -Su voz lo traicionó por completo. Aquello era una súplica, más que una pregunta y se demostró lo débil que estaba en ese momento.

Bulma sintió como su piel se erizaba por completo. Arqueo levemente su espalda y casi es tocada por el príncipe. Pero el vídeo no fue pausado y siguió rodando sin piedad.

 _ **"Vegeta entraba al comedor con Bulma de la mano. Ambos estaban vestidos informalmente. El tenía una remera de color verde y un pantalón jeans, ella llevaba un vestido de color amarillo, muy corto, con un exquisito escote que dejaba ver sus enormes atributos, y que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas largas y suaves. Él se sentó en el sillón y le hizo seña a su esclava que se acercara. La mujer caminó despacio sin hablar. Se puso delante del guerrero y lo miró inquiridoramente. Este sonrió y la miró divertido.**_

 _ **-Me encanta que me obedezcas así. -Vegeta la tomó de la cintura y la tiró sobre él, haciendo que Bulma se sentara en sus piernas. -Creo que me gusto eso de ir al centro comercial… La ropa que compraste la estrenaras mañana mismo!... Y los baños públicos son excitantes…**_

 _ **Bulma miró hacía el piso y quedó en silencio. El guerrero la tomó del mentón y junto sus labios con los de ella. -Te dejare descansar esta noche, solo si prometes que dejaras esa cosa asquerosa que saca humo y comes algo…**_

 _ **Ella lo miró a los ojos incrédula.**_

 _ **-No, eso te lo comerás mañana a primera hora!, hablo de comida real!..**_

 _ **-Me está obligando a comer comida, amo…?**_

 _ **Vegeta la apartó despacio.**_

 _ **-Levántate, me estas poniendo duro otra vez, sabes que me vuelvo loco cuando me dices "amo"... y ese maldito vestido no ayuda!**_

 _ **La mujer se paró despacio y fue conducida de la mano por Vegeta, hacía la cocina.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

No había imagen de sexo, y aún así, lo que se había insinuado dejó a ambos apunto de explotar. Bulma levantó la pierna y la subió a la cama, necesitaba calmar el calambre profundo que estaba sintiendo. Vegeta la miró y se desespero, no podía aguantar más, ella estaba igual de excitada que él, necesitaban sacarse ese dolor urgente, pero ninguno se rendía. Vegeta quiso tomar el control del vídeo, pero estiró la mano de más y tocó despacio la pierna recién levantada haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera completamente y dejara escapar un suave gemido.

Lo miró con el rostro rojo y él la miró directo a los ojos.

 _-Dilo…_ -Ordenó él…

Bulma tragó saliva fuertemente, se había dado cuenta, el príncipe estaba igual que ella. Quería provocarlo, no… lo iba a provocar. Ya no había marcha atrás.

 _-Que cosa?... amo..._


	19. Compromisos

Capítulo 18: Compromisos

N/A: Hola, hola a todo el mundo!. Regrese una vez más. Quería agradecer a todos los que me enviaron msj!, les cuento que me hacen muy felices y todos aquellos que pusieron en favoritos está historia. Y para los que no hicieron ninguna de esas cosas, pero igual leen el fic, millones de gracias!

Bueno, les comento que este cap es libre de lemon. No hay color, porque es un capítulo para bajar un poco la temperatura.

Así que, les dejó para que degusten tranquilos.

Sin más que decir, le dejó la continuación y con mucha ilusión de que les guste. Besotes!

* * *

El teléfono de la habitación de Bulma sonó haciendo que todo el clima desorbitante se calmara un poco. Bulma se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido y rápidamente puso pausa el vídeo, alejándose un poco de la extraña situación de los segundos anteriores. Se levantó despacio y fue del otro lado de la cama, pues el teléfono estaba justo a lado de Vegeta. Este la siguió con la mirada y la vio detenerse justo delante de él. Pensó en lo que había pasado minutos antes de que el maldito teléfono sonara, la mujer hizo que perdiera los estribos. La hembra lo había provocado, lo llamó "amo", y eso lo excito más. Esa era la mujer que a él le gustaba y haría cualquier cosa por verla ahí mismo. La tentación fue demasiado grande, por eso comenzó a mirarla sin ningún tipo de pudor. Miraba lo hermoso que le quedaba el pantalón azul marino que llevaba, haciendo lucir sus caderas perfectas, subió los ojos y veía como la remera simple y sencilla, se levantaba un poco, dejando ver su ombligo,por culpa de los dos montes de carne que tanto quería saborear. Vegeta miró los ojos de la mujer, mientras está atendía el teléfono. Era extremadamente hermosa la maldita, y sin siquiera tocarlo, lo estaba volviendo loco.

 _-Hola…_ -Dijo distraída a darse cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando el príncipe.

 _-Hola mi cielo, que bueno que estés despierta!_. -Yamcha saludaba tiernamente.

 _-mmh?... Que pasa Yamcha?..._

Vegeta se giró para otro lado. Se ofusco realmente. Habiendo millones de personas en ese estúpido planeta, justo aquel gusano tenía que llamar en ese momento e interrumpir todo. Bulma se dio cuenta y no sabía si agradecer a su novio haber llamado u odiarlo hasta la muerte. Yamcha siguió hablando.

 _-Preciosa, hoy iremos juntos a hablar con tus padres de nuestro casamiento. Dijiste que iríamos a almorzar para contarles._

 _-Si… lo había olvidado…_

 _-Como que lo olvidaste?... tu te comprometiste con esto! te ocurre algo?_

 _-No. No pasa nada…_

 _-Entonces nos vemos al mediodía en el restaurante francés que tanto te gusta._

Bulma no respondía, estaba pensando seriamente si quería acudir a ese almuerzo. Yamcha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _-Estoy realmente feliz que hayas aceptado mi amor, esta vez nos casaremos!_

 _-Mmh… sí, está bien. Nos vemos a las una en punto._

 _-Adiós mi amor, te amo mucho!_

 _-Adiós…_

Bulma no pudo responder y colgó el teléfono. Se quedó parada unos minutos y miró el reloj de su mesita de noche. Este indicaba que eran las once de la mañana y que solo le quedaban dos horas para decidirse. De repente miró a Vegeta que estaba en silencio con la mirada perdida. Se alejó un poco y tomó el control del aparato.

 _-No puedo seguir mirándolo…_

Vegeta la miró despacio y trató de parecer calmado.

 _-Por qué no?..._

 _-Debo irme. Tengo un compromiso._

Vegeta se enojo de repente. Pero trató de calmarse y no quedar tan expuesto. Pues esa mujer no era como la del vídeo, ella aún tenía novio y debía cumplir con él y la realidad era que él guerrero necesitaba tomar un descanso de todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento y razonar un poco. El príncipe se levantó despacio, tratando de ocultar lo excitado que aún estaba y caminó hasta la puerta, pasando por delante de Bulma.

 _-Vendré a la tarde entonces… y lo veremos de todas forma!... y no me importa si se hace de noche, lo terminaremos, si o si!_

Bulma se sonrojo, pensó en lo que podría pasar teniendo a Vegeta en su cuerto de noche, pero trató de calmarse. Si no paso nada en la peor parte del vídeo, no pasaría nada después. Lo miró seria.

 _-De acuerdo. Te espero después de las cinco._

Vegeta abrió la puerta que estaba con llave y salió de la habitación. Cruzó el pasillo y se encerró en su cuarto, se desvistió y fue directo a la ducha fría.

* * *

Bulma se sentó en la cama de golpe. La cantidad de sensaciones peligrosas que aquel hombre le hacía sentir la estaban sobrepasando.

Había provocado a Vegeta y quería tener sexo con él sin importarle nada. Igual que a su contraparte del futuro. Ahora la entendía. Ese hombre la volvía loca, es por eso que se entregaba al placer sin ningún pudor. Y él no la había ni tocado, comprendió porque aquella mujer se dejaba hacer todas esas cosas, pues ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se estaba desquiciando, un mes antes, cuando le habían dicho que en el futuro iba a tener algo con ese saiyajin, lloro una noche entera y se juró jamás si quiera tenerlo cerca. Hoy hasta se encerró con llave y lo había provocado para que él le haga lo que se le antojara. Su cabeza quería explotar, su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite.

Luego vino a su mente Yamcha y entendió perfectamente todas las acciones de la Bulma del futuro. Pues, ella jamás había tenido sexo tan apasionantemente en su vida, con su novio se limitaba a hacer cosas normales porque nunca había surgido la idea de ninguno, comprendió por qué su otro yo estaba tan loca por el mono, él la hacía perder el control y muy en su interior ella también quería.

Se recostó en la cama tratando de calmar las ideas y cerró los ojos. Mala idea, cada vez que lo hacía venían a su mente todas las imágenes.

 _"Que hombre tiene la maldad de torturar a una mujer con una pluma?… maldito sádico!... y yo soy una estúpida masoquista!"..._

Bulma se ponía roja con solo pensarlo. Se puso de pie rápido y salió corriendo de su cuarto. Se frenó al ver la puerta de enfrente, Vegeta finalmente se había alojado ahí y la había tomado como su habitación, tal como hizo en el vídeo.

 _"Te falta tomar otra cosa mono idiota…"_

La mujer se reprendió con el pensamiento y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina. Allí encontró a su mamá y también a su papá. Ambos charlaban de cosas que a Bulma no le interesaba y los miró detenidamente. La madre de Bulma la miró y sonrió.

 _-Hola mi niña!, por qué estas tan roja?_

Bulma se dio cuenta que aún estaba "acalorada" y volteo su rostro a un lado. El padre sonrió y también compartió un comentario lascivo.

 _-Déjala mamá, no es asunto nuestro. No te olvides que estaba con Vegeta…_

 _-Si, es verdad!. Lo siento!_

Bulma los miró enojada y no pudo evitar enojarse.

 _-No!, que dicen!... por favor, dejen de insinuar esas cosas!. Vegeta y yo estábamos viendo un vídeo acerca de la cámara de gravedad, eso es todo!_

El padre se asombró al escucharla.

 _-Entonces decidiste construirla finalmente?_

 _-No lo se todavía. Es complicado…_ -Bulma se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en una silla. _\- Papá, mamá, debo hablar con ustedes. -Bulma se puso sería. -Es sobre Yamcha…_

La madre de Bulma se acercó y sonrió.

 _-No te preocupes mi cielo. Si estas tan "encerrada" con Vegeta desde hace dos días, ya nos dimos cuenta que terminaste tu noviazgo con él…_

 _-No!, no termine con Yamcha!, dejen de decir esas cosas!._ -Bulma trató de relajarse. _-Verán, hoy iremos a almorzar los cuatro juntos… queremos contarles algo… él y yo nos comprometimos… queremos hablar con ustedes del tema._

Los padres de Bulma se pusieron serios y se miraron al mismo tiempo preocupados. La mujer se acercó y sonrió dulcemente.

- _Mi cielo… estás segura?..._

Bulma no respondió a su mirada y miró hacía la ventana.

 _-Si mamá, ya deja eso!. A las doce y media salimos. Por favor, estén listos!_

La científica se levantó y volvió a salir de la cocina, dirigiéndose directamente a su laboratorio. No podía ir a su cuarto, simplemente no pudo. Camino hasta su refugio y se encerró a esperar que pasen las dos horas.

* * *

Vegeta salía de la ducha un poco más relajado. Aún seguía excitado, pero sentía que ya no tenía esa necesidad animal de tirarse arriba de la mujer sin piedad. Había bajado un poco la temperatura y los niveles de testosterona. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía sexo, que realmente todo esto no ayudaba. Sin mencionar que la mujer era una exquisitez. Desnuda, gimiendo, tocándolo… era todo el combo perfecto.

Se detuvo enseguida, pues no iba a ducharse de nuevo. Todo estas cosas estaban provocando que cayera en sus instintos más bajo. Se sentó un momento y se quedó en silencio.

 _"Una linda esclava es lo que yo necesito… que ella sea mi esclava es lo que quiero…"._

Se paró y se puso su short negro que tan cómodo le había parecido la noche anterior.

 _-Entrenar!, eso es lo que necesito!... Liberarme de toda está tensión de la forma más digna!, llevando mi cuerpo al límite._

Dicho eso, Vegeta salió de su habitación sin siquiera mirar la puerta de enfrente. Bajó las escaleras y busco directamente al padre de Bulma. Lo encontró en la cocina junto con la mujer rubia. Entró allí y los miró a los dos. Estos sonrieron y lo miraron.

 _-Tu también bajaste!, quieres comer?_

Vegeta no le respondió a la mujer y miró a su esposo.

 _-Necesito la cámara de gravedad. Me voy a entrenar al jardín._

 _-Por supuesto Vegeta. Ya mismo la buscare y la traeré. Mientras puedes comer algo._ -El hombre se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Vegeta se sentó en la mesa y dejó que la mujer rubia le acercara el almuerzo. A pesar de ser temprano, comió igual. Su desayuno había sido interrumpido y no lo había terminado. Además quería encerrarse en aquella máquina y no salir hasta la tarde… hasta las cinco.

Varios minutos después, mientras comía sin parar, vio entrar al padre de Bulma nuevamente y sonreirle cálidamente.

 _-Subí la gravedad a 300. Así puedes entrenar un poco mejor!. Toma, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!_

Vegeta tomó la cápsula y se levantó de inmediato sin decir una palabra. Abrió la puerta del jardín y salió del lugar.

Los padres de Bulma se miraron un poco preocupados.

 _-Crees que se hayan peleado de nuevo?... él también se veía enojado._

 _-No lo se cariño, los jóvenes de hoy son muy complicados!. Pero es Bulma la que tomara esa decisión y si elige a Yamcha, nosotros celebraremos su unión._

 _-Papá lo único que siento, es que a este paso, no tendremos nietos!. La única esperanza que teníamos era Bulma y no pasa nada._

 _-Tranquila cariño, por toda la información que he recolectado, te puedo asegurar que muy pronto estarás cambiando pañales y llenando de pastelitos a un niño muy fuerte y sano!_

 _-Ah mi cielo!, no me ilusiones así!, sabes que no hay nada en esta vida que yo desee más que eso!_

Los padres de Bulma sonrieron en complicidad y continuaron hablando de otra cosa.

* * *

Las dos horas habían pasado rápidamente y era la hora de salir del laboratorio. Bulma fue a buscar a sus padres y vio la cámara de gravedad reposar en el jardín, unas luces saliendo del interior, indicando que alguien la estaba usando. La mujer no quiso decir nada y trató de ignorar por completo el objeto.

Fue al comedor y allí encontró a sus padres sentados.

 _-Mi niña, te estábamos esperando. Vamos?._ -Dijo la madre de la científica sonriendo.

 _-mmhh...Si, vamos. Es la hora._

Vegeta desde la cámara de gravedad veía por la ventana, como la familia Brief salía de la casa y despegaba arriba de una aeronave.

* * *

La familia había llegado temprano al restaurante a pesar de haberse pasado del horario acordado. El joven del desierto aún no había dado señales y la mujer de cabello azul se estaba impacientando. La madre de esta sonreía y miraba para todos lados.

 _-Que lindo restaurante!, debemos venir más seguido!, cierto papá?_

 _-Si mi amor!, te prometo que cuando termine los proyectos iremos de vacaciones y te llevare a comer a todos lados._

Bulma se quedó pensando en las vacaciones de sus padres y no pudo evitar pensar en el vídeo. Una de las cosas que provoco que Vegeta tuviera éxito en todas sus perversidades, era porque sus padres no estaban en la casa y él tenía vía libre a hacer lo que quiera. Pensó en el baño del laboratorio de su padre y como la mujer del futuro lo había profanado con sexo vulgar y sádico. Pensó en la cocina de su madre y como había tenido sexo descontrolado sobre aquella mesada donde su madre preparaba la comida.

Sus mejillas se encendieron con el recuerdo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un saludo del invitado faltante.

 _-Buenas tarde!, perdón por el retraso!. Tuve un inconveniente en el camino!_

Bulma lo miró y no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír falsamente y tratar de calmarse. Los padres de Bulma sonrieron al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron los saludos formales. Bulma no estaba en aquel lugar, su mente viajaba sin parar y no escuchaba nada de lo que se decía en aquella mesa. Veía como sus padres pedían la comida y también lo hacía su novio. Estaba completamente distraída.

Miraba por la ventana, ya que a ella le había tocado ese lado en la mesa. Miraba a la gente caminar y tener una vida normal, la que ella tanto deseaba tener y que podría hacerlo si tan solo se casara de una vez con su novio y se largara a otro lugar para siempre.

Que le impedía hacerlo?, nada. Pero por qué ahora ya no lo quería?... no lo sabía. De repente una imagen le llamó la atención e hizo que mirara fijamente hacia el exterior del restaurante. Vio una figura masculina parada enfrente de ella que la miraba con desprecio. Era una mirada fría y orgullosa, con un ceño fruncido. Era la mirada de Vegeta, pero no era el príncipe de los saiyajins. Lo vio darse la vuelta y mostrar en su espalda una hermosa espada filosa.

 _"Trunks".._

Sabía que era él, era su hijo, era aquel muchacho que había llegado del futuro para darle una terrible noticia, o así lo pensó ella en su momento. El joven la seguía mirando como si la estuviera juzgando. Pero luego aflojo sus rasgos, no parecía tan malo, si no parecía un hombre herido, un hombre lleno de dolor, de miedo, de ira. La mujer sintió una punzada en el pecho al verlo tan indefenso. Necesitaba un abrazo y ella se sintió desesperada, necesitaba su abrazo, el único que una madre podría darle. Sintió un impulso de levantarse y correr tras él, a pesar de saber que era malo y que de seguro la lastimaria si se acercaba mucho, pero no le importaba, ese hombre roto en mil pedazos necesitaba una caricia cálida de alguien que lo quiera y ella quería darle esa caricia.

 _"Qué pasa conmigo?... me muero por abrazarlo y decirle que su mamá siempre estará con él… pero yo no soy su mamá… nunca lo seré"_

Bulma volvió en sí cuando Yamcha la llamo de nuevo.

 _-Cariño, te ocurre algo?..._

 _-Que?.., no, no pasa nada. Lo siento_. -Bulma levantó la vista y vio la calle vacía. No había nadie allí mirándola inquisidoramente. Miró a su novio y después a sus padre y sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho. _-Lo siento… no puedo!_

Yamcha abrió sus ojos grandes y la tomó despacio de la mano.

 _-Bulma… qué ocurre cielo?... De qué hablas?_

La mujer miró a su novio y fingió enojo.

 _-No voy a casarme contigo!, sé perfectamente que me engañas y no voy a perdonártelo!. Lo siento papá, mamá, siento haberlos hecho perder el tiempo._ -La joven científica se puso de pie y comenzó a salir del lugar ante la mirada atenta de sus padres. Yamcha se levantó y quiso seguirla, pero el Sr. Brief lo detuvo.

 _-Tranquilo Yamcha. Bulma está un poco nerviosa, ella jamás llegó tan lejos, necesita tiempo!, déjala pensar un poco._

 _-Pero… yo no lo hice…_

 _-Y te creemos… dale tiempo!. Ella necesita estar sola para tomar sus decisiones. Es la primera vez que se comprometen en serio. Déjala pensar un poco._

Yamcha se quedó en silencio, su novia había traído un viejo engaño y no entendía porque, eso había pasado hace tiempo, y el siempre tuvo mucho cuidado después de eso. Pero lo peor es que se estaba llevando a cabo su peor miedo, perder a Bulma.

* * *

Bulma corrió rápido hasta el parque de la ciudad, allí donde había visto una ilusión, había visto a su hijo. Se quedó sentada en el pasto y miraba el cielo. Ella había visto a Trunks en sus pensamientos y lo recordaba como si lo conociera de memoria. Aunque sabía que lo había visto una sola vez en su vida y solo por cuatro horas y la mayoría de las veces que se había acercado a él, él le demostraba desprecio y la insultaba. Las cosas habían sido desastrosas, sin embargo, ella recordaba cada detalle de su rostro. Sus gestos, su cabello, sus ojos, era como si el condenado se le había grabado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Sentía como su corazón latía fuerte. Si ella volvía a ese cuarto encerrada con Vegeta y veía ese vídeo, descubriría al fin como fue que aceptó tener una vida dentro de su cuerpo, algo que ella siempre había negado y jamás lo haría, sin embargo lo hizo. Ese era su hijo, lo habría sacado de su cuerpo y sintió una tremenda curiosidad por verlo.

Luego sus pensamiento llegaron cuando vio la nave de Yamcha volar por el parque, alejándose en las nubes. Ella rechazó su casamiento, acaso le estaba dando una posibilidad a que pasara lo mismo que en el futuro?... y por qué justo ahora que estaba por tomar una decisión tan importante, llegaba a su mente ese rostro maravilloso y suplicante de Trunks?... por qué ahora?, por qué lo recordaba tan a la perfección?...

Posó su mano en su pecho y sintió una punzada danzante en su corazón, es que acaso ahora había nacido en ella alguna especie de instinto maternal?, a ella no le gustaban mucho los niños, solo había simpatizado un poco con Gohan, pero era porque el niño era muy bueno y además era el hijo del hombre que ella consideraba prácticamente su hermano.

Los niños ajenos le desagradaban, y sentía que jamás iba a poder tener uno propio, pero ahora sentía una sensación de saber cómo era eso, de saber que tenía ese joven del futuro que le hacía temblar tanto el corazón.

Lo supo al recordar de nuevo su mirada llena de dolor. Luego lo escuchó decir en su memoria que ella estaba muerta en su futuro, que estaba solo. Y fue ahí el punto en que ella se sintió confundida.

La mujer se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. No sabía qué pensar. Acaba de darle una invitación bastante costosa a su destino. Por qué todo el instinto materno muerto en su interior estaba floreciendo?, era extraño eso, pero había otra realidad más dura que el hecho de decidir ser madre. Había una cuestión más importante y más difícil de enfrentar.

Trunks era hijo de Vegeta...


	20. Vídeo 2:Dime,cuanto puedes aguantar en u

Capítulo 19: Vídeo 2: Dime,cuanto puedes aguantar en una noche?...

 **N/A: Hola, hola!, he vuelto para la suerte de todos, jeje.**

 **Antes de seguir quiero agradecer por que he llegado a las 1000 lecturas, no se si es poco o mucho, pero para mi es la gloria.** **Para** **mi es un mini triunfo. Y solo para tener más, es que voy a seguir siempre sin parar!. Se que he tarde en actualizar, pero tengo** **justificación** **, me había quedado sin** **Internet** **, pero ya estamos bien con mi** **proveedor** **cibernetico.**

 **Bien, que tenemos** **acá?** **,** **acá** **volvimos con el lemon. Un poco sádico y quizás algo un poco más íntimo. Así que voy a ponerle un color NARANJA. (recuerden que se puede variar entre las gamas de los colores.) En algunas partes un poco más subido de tono y en otros no tanto. Así que vamos a dejar ese color.**

 **En fin, vuelvo a agradecer de corazón sus lecturas, mensajes y seguir la historia. Mil gracias!**

 **Los leemos pronto. Les dejo besos!.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Bulma camino sin rumbo por toda la ciudad. Había ido al centro comercial y aprovechó para comprarse ropa, a pesar de que esa solía ser una de sus actividades favoritas, sintió que no lo estaba disfrutando como siempre.

El paseo acabó cuando de repente se vio parada en una vidriera de ropa de bebé, un lugar que ella jamás había visitado y se puso nerviosa al descubrirse allí. Camino rápidamente y miró su reloj, eran las cuatro y media. Se asustó sin querer, pues se había comprometido con Vegeta a seguir con el vídeo.

Su cuerpo tembló bruscamente, lo había dicho como algo natural, como algo que tenía que pasar y punto final. Sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de todas aquellas acciones. Trató de calmarse, sabía lo que iba a pasar. El vídeo maldito aquel era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y sabía que iba a continuar así y cada vez sería peor.

Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de quedarse sentada mirándolo y aguantar todo lo que podía.

 _"Bueno, al fin y al cabo si voy a tener un hijo, mejor ver como…"_

Se sintió una idiota pensando así, pero algo de realidad había en esa tontería. Salió del lugar y tomó un taxi, ya que había salido rápido del restaurante y había dejado su nave con sus padres. Ella no tenía nada encima, excepto su tarjeta de crédito sin límite de compra, esa condenada iba con ella, metida en su bolsillo a cualquier lado.

Mientras estaba en el interior del taxi sonrió al recordar que había llevado el objeto de plástico a namekusei, no sabía con qué objetivo, pero debía llevarla.

El camino hasta la casa fue corto. Y se vio en la puerta de su hogar en quince minutos. Bajó y le hizo seña al conductor, para que la esperara. Entró a su casa, dejó sus compras en el piso del living, tomó dinero de la cómoda, que siempre había y salió nuevamente pagando el viaje. El auto se marchó y ella entró nuevamente al interior de la casa.

Fue directo a la cocina, pero no había nadie allí. Vio que el teléfono tenía una lucecita roja y se dio cuenta que habían llamado por teléfono pero al no obtener respuesta, habían dejado un mensaje.

Bulma se acercó al aparato y apretó el botón escuchando el mensaje. Mientras iba hacía la heladera a comer algo, ya que por lo ocurrido en el restaurante, no tenía nada en el estómago. La grabación se escuchó clara.

 _-Hija preciosa!, papá y yo vamos a quedarnos aquí en el centro de la ciudad. Nos iremos a un spa y luego a cenar. Llegaremos tarde, sé que necesitas estar un poco sola y pensar, pero quiero que sepas que tus padres te aman y te apoyan. Adiós mi niña, come algo!_

La grabación se apago y Bulma quedó en silencio. Dejó la comida en la mesa sin tocarla y fue directo al cajón de la cocina y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo prendió y se quedó mirando la nada.

 _"Mi madre es una madre muy absorbente… me trata como si aún fuera una niña… yo no seré así. Si fuera madre, dejaría a mi hijo ser libre."_

Bulma volvió a temblar con solo pensar en eso, meses antes se decía rotundamente "ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR", ahora había cambiado a un "si fuera"... que complicación tan grande.

De repente sintió una voz tras ella que la hizo volver a la realidad y la hizo exaltarse del susto.

 _-Llegas tarde!..._

Bulma se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre que tenía detrás de ella.

 _-Vegeta, qué susto!. No es tarde!, faltan cinco minutos para las cinco!..._

 _-Entonces el reloj de la cámara está mal. Allí dicen que son las cinco y yo perdí cinco minutos de entrenamiento…_

Bulma lo miró profundamente, el príncipe no tenía ropa casi y no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado. Se ruborizo, pues si bien ya había visto ese cuerpo completamente desnudo, sólo era un vídeo, no tan "cerca". Se veía como si recién se hubiera bañado, y recordó el baño con ducha que había en la cámara de gravedad.

 _-Sí…_ -Respondió nerviosa. _-Puedes esperar diez minutos?._

 _-No._

 _-Por favor!, necesito bañarme. Camine todo el día y necesito darme una ducha._

 _-No es mi problema._

 _-Anda, te lo suplico…._

Vegeta la miró detenidamente para ver si esa frase la decía apropósito o realmente no se había dado cuenta. Lo comprobó cuando vio ponerse rojo el rostro de Bulma y mirar para otro lado.

 _-Tienes cinco minutos._ -Vegeta salió volando del lugar, pues se estaba poniendo incomodo con lo que la humana había dicho.

Ambos salieron rápido, Bulma dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero sin terminar y corrió hacía su cuarto. Se encerró allí mientras se insultaba a ella misma.

 _"Estúpida!, como vas a decir eso!?, Bulma, contrólate por Dios!... la próxima no me lo perdonará!, ya voy tres metidas de pata...Aunque técnicamente, lo de la crema fue culpa de mi madre, no mía!, así que solo voy dos…"_

Se quitó la ropa y se metió rápido a bañarse mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Como casi, casi pierden el control de todo. Como él la obligó a cerrar la puerta con llave, para que?, no lo sabía, pero ella obedeció. Lo había llamado "amo"..., pero eso también se lo pidió él… Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Es que ella quería parecer normal, pero lo veía y llegaban esas cosas a la mente.

 _"Quizás en el fondo realmente soy así y ahora lo descubro…"_

Salió de la ducha rápido y fue directo a su armario, lo abrió rápidamente, pero no tuvo tiempo, la puerta se abrió sin siquiera pedir permiso. Vegeta entró a la habitación y se quedó quieto mirando a Bulma que solo tenía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró fijamente y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

 _-Vegeta!, golpea la maldita puerta antes de entrar!, aún no estoy lista._

El guerrero se dio la vuelta mirando hacia otro lado tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero también se ruborizo. Tan cerca y tan lejos estaba de aquel cuerpo que lo hacía temblar y ponerse duro como una piedra.

- _Te dije cinco minutos y pasaron diez, no puedes apurarte más?..._

 _-Mono impaciente!, eres un idiota!_. -Bulma tomó lo primero que vio y se metió de nuevo en el baño a cambiarse.

Vegeta ya se vio otra vez excitado, así que trató de caminar rápido y sentarse en su lugar elegido, pero algo llamo su atención.

Se acercó a la mesa de noche de Bulma y vio una fotografía. Vio su reflejo en la imagen y la de la humana, miró profundamente como estaban juntos, ella sentada arriba de él. Dio vuelta la fotografía y leyó lo que decía. Se puso nervioso, era su letra. Dejo la foto en la mesita tal y como estaba y caminó hasta su lugar, al sentir a Bulma salir del baño.

La miró un segundo y se quedo como idiota mirándola otra vez. Se había puesto un vestido pequeño, de color amarillo. Y salía secándose el cabello largo con una toalla que dejó colgada en un perchero, lo sujeto con una coleta, para que no le cayera gotas por la espalda y no se puso nada en los pies. Se acercó a la tele y la prendió despacio. Se dio vuelta a buscar el control y vio a Vegeta que la miraba con odio. La muchacha no entendió qué pasaba y preguntó completamente ingenua.

 _-Que?, que pasa?..._

 _-Eres una… por qué te pusiste ese vestido?..._

Bulma se miró y no entendía nada. Pues al parecer, ella no había visto ciertos detalles en la vestimenta de su "yo del futuro" en el vídeo, solo se limitaba a ver las cosas que Vegeta hacía.

- _Que, que tiene?, fue lo primero que encontré!, si me hubieras dado tiempo, me hubiera puesto otra cosa más abrigada, pero como siempre, tu no sabes esperar nada!_

 _-Quítate eso!_

 _-Ah, por qué?, si mi vestido es muy bonito!. Qué te pasa Vegeta?, Acaso quieres verme desnuda o que?..._

El príncipe estaba todo rojo. Ese vestido se lo vio puesto a la mujer del futuro y le había gustado muchísimo, pues le queda generosamente apretado, y dejaba ver todo lo que a él le gustaba. Era corto, dejaba ver bien sus piernas, su cuello, sus pechos, sus brazos, era digno de una deidad. Vio que ella lo usaba cuando fueron al centro comercial y habían tenido sexo en el baño público, se acordaba a la perfección los detalle. Pero al parecer ella no, y ahí estaba, provocandolo de una maldita manera inocente.

 _-No!…_ -Trató de mirar hacía otro lado. _-Ya pon el maldito vídeo de una vez y cállate!_

 _-Tu cállate!, tú fuiste el que empezó._ -Bulma se dio la vuelta y preparo todo.

Vegeta miraba como el agua se escurría con pequeñas gotitas que se escapaban de su coleta alta, esa que le gustaría tomar con fuerza mientras…

"Maldición… y solo pasaron dos minutos desde que entré a éste lugar!"...

Vegeta trataba de controlarse, entrenar le había ayudado mucho, pero ahora veía que no tanto como él quería.

Vio a la mujer caminar hasta llegar a su lado y la miró.

 _-Si tu madre entra y ve algo, nos molestara por el resto de nuestras vidas… cierra la puerta con llave y obligala a golpear._

Bulma comprendió por qué le había pedido eso anteriormente. Pero lo miró indiferente y respondió.

 _-Para ser un hombre que siente el ki de las personas eres muy tonto!, mis padres no están en la casa. Volverán tarde._

Vegeta se quedó quieto y en silencio. El corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ni se había dado cuenta de aquello, estaba tan concentrado en vigilar a Bulma, que se olvidó de sus padres. Sentía como se excitaba más, tenía a aquella mujer para él solo, la casa estaba vacía y tenía una presa fácil y exquisita.

Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos sadicos.

 _-Comenzamos?..._

 _-Si…_ -Dijo con una voz ronca.

El vídeo cobró vida enseguida.

 _ **"La imagen llegó rápido, dejando ver el espectáculo de la noche. La habitación era la de Bulma, que se encontraba atada boca arriba con esposas, una mano en cada columna de la cama, hacia arriba. Tenía puesto una pollera a cuadros, como si fuera de escuela. Una camisa gris desabrochada y unos lazos rojos en su cabello que tenían prisioneros dos coletas más pequeñas en cada extremo de su cabeza.**_

 _ **No tenía ningún pañuelo ni en sus ojos ni en su boca, pero se veía incómoda con los brazos estirados. Vegeta estaba de rodillas enfrente de ella. Tenía un short negro y una linda pluma de color negra en su mano. Sonreía sádicamente otra vez.**_

 _ **Se lo vio pasar la pluma por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, mientras él se entretenía pasando la lengua por todo su pecho y dejando marcas rojas por los pezones de la mujer, que no llevaba ninguna ropa interior.**_

 _ **Bulma gemía fuertemente, mientras Vegeta comenzaba a bajarse el short. El hombre comenzó a besarla en la boca ferozmente, metia y sacaba su lengua mientras seguía tocando cada centímetro de la piel de la mujer. Cuando quedó desnudo la penetro fuertemente, haciendo que la mujer ahogara un grito fuerte.**_

 _ **-Te gusta así? Dime cómo te gusta, dímelo mujer... te daré lo que quieras... -Se lo escuchó gemir en la boca de ella. Se lo veía cegado por la ansiedad de complacerla. Se alzó sobre ella de un solo movimiento y la tomaba por las caderas, se lo veía como empezaba a moverse como un loco. .-Dimelo!**_

 _ **-Quiero todo de ti Vegeta...no existe nada que tu tengas y que yo no quiera!...**_

 _ **-Eres hermosa y eres mía, me oyes? Eres mía, solamente mía…**_

 _ **Se escuchaban los gritos por toda la habitación, como si fueran desesperados, desgarradores. Vegeta entraba y salía de la mujer con fuerza, y la miraba como luchaba con las esposas que la tenían prisionera y no la dejaban tocarlo. El guerrero se levantaba y la tomaba más fuerte, más brusco, y hacía que Bulma tuviera espasmos más grandes, haciendo que se retorciera más y más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y se escuchó, se escucho ese grito que tanto le gustaba escuchar salir de su garganta.**_

 _ **Vegeta aceleró su ritmo se lo escuchaba gemir como un animal también. Hasta quedarse quieto. Apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer y besaba su cuello.**_

 _ **-Maldita bruja… que demonios me estás haciendo?...**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

No había mucho que decir, La cosa había empezado de una manera fuerte, pero era sabido que iba a ser así. Bulma cerró fuertemente sus piernas, pues ya estaba empezando a sentir como se humedecía de a poco.

 _"Que te está haciendo?... es obvio lo que hace!, te da placer extremo!... eso hace esa condenada mujer…"_

De repente miró a Bulma de reojo. Vegeta aspiro fuerte, el aroma de la mujer comenzó a inundarlo despacio.

 _"Esta vez, te haré mía… si me miras siquiera, te haré de todo!..."_

Vegeta pensó sin piedad, ya se había hartado, él era un guerrero, el príncipe de la raza más poderosa y no podía estar pasando por esas situaciones tan bajas. Ante la minima provocacion iba a responder y sacarse las ganas. Después lucharía por recuperar su dignidad.

La imagen volvió.

 _ **"La imagen era mucho más tranquila para la suerte de ambos. Otra vez era la habitación de Bulma. Se veía a la oscuridad invadir el lugar pero gracias a las luces de la ciudad que se colaban por los ventanales, se podía ver claramente a los dos dormidos en la cama. Estaban completamente desnudos, y cada uno en el mismo lugar que se encontraban los del presentes sentados. Él a la izquierda y ella en la derecha.**_

 _ **Bulma estaba boca arriba, mostrando su excitante cuerpo, se la veía demasiado delgada, pero hermosa. Vegeta estaba a su lado, también dormido, pero su cuerpo estaba de costado, mirando hacía la joven, con su brazo tocando el vientre de ella. La imagen estaba tranquila.**_

 _ **Unos segundos más, la mujer comenzó a moverse y se vio como Vegeta la tomaba de la cintura y la aprisionaba en su pecho, atrayéndola hacía él, dormido. Bulma se dejó atrapar y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de él. Ambos sumergidos en un profundo letargo.**_

 _ **El sonido del teléfono los despertó a ambos. Bulma seguía dormida, pero el fino oído de Vegeta hizo que se viera despertando enojado. Tomó el aparato y pegó un grito.**_

 _ **-Quién demonios es?...**_

 _ **Vegeta se sentó de repente en la cama y se quedó quieto. Bulma** **abría** **sus ojos despacio y lo miró sorprendida.**_

 _ **-Que paso?...**_

 _ **El príncipe seguía en la misma posición y siguió hablando despacio.**_

 _ **-Por qué demonios llamas a está hora?...no… claro que no!... ella… ella aún está de vacaciones… y a ti que te importa!?...mhp… no!, solo… se rompió mi cama…** **Déjame** **en paz imbécil!**_

 _ **Vegeta corto la llamada, Bulma lo miraba sin entender nada. Pero un celular sonó del otro lado de la habitación. La mujer se iba a parar a buscarlo, pero Vegeta la detuvo.**_

 _ **-No… es tu novio!... le dije que aún estabas de vacaciones…**_

 _ **Bulma miró hacía su celular y se levantó a buscarlo. Lo tomo y contesto.**_

 _ **-Hola… si!, Hola cielo, como estas?... que paso?... no aún no llegue. Estaré en casa en unos cuatro días. No, por que preguntas?... no lo se Yamcha, no veo a Vegeta desde hace más de un mes...Si, de acuerdo. Adiós, yo también te quiero!.**_

 _ **Bulma colgó el celular y lo dejó donde estaba. Volvió a la cama y se recostó nuevamente sobre el guerrero que estaba en silencio y con rostro enojado.**_

 _ **-Que hiciste?... -Pregunto fríamente.**_

 _ **-Si tu mientes, yo también tendré que hacerlo… No me das muchas opciones.**_

 _ **Se vio a Vegeta furioso mientras veía como la mujer se recostaba sobre su pecho nuevamente. Bulma tomó las sábanas y se cubrió el cuerpo y el del príncipe, ya que estaba encima de él.**_

 _ **-Tengo frío…**_

 _ **Vegeta la tomó de la cintura y la acomodo arriba de él completamente, no solo arriba de su pecho. Hasta puso los pies de ella, sobre los de él. Agarró las sábanas y tapó ambos cuerpos, como si fueran una sola persona.**_

 _ **-No vuelvas a responder a sus llamados!...aún eres mi esclava!**_

 _ **-Lo siento. -Bulma levantó su rostro y lo miró. -No lo volveré hacer mi querido amo!.**_

 _ **Vegeta la beso en los labios y ella se acomodaba arriba de él. No se veía lo que hacían con sus cuerpos porque él los había cubierto por completo, pero los movimientos de ella, arriba de él dejaba entender que estaban teniendo sexo de nuevo.**_

 _ **La imagen se volvió gris, pero duró poco.**_

 _ **Nuevamente volvió al mismo lugar, se podía ver en la fecha y hora del vídeo. Se veía Bulma recostada en el colchón y Vegeta encima de ella moviéndose sin parar.**_

 _ **Ambos gemían y gritaban como animales.**_

 _ **-Si te doy una orden… obedeces!... debo castigarte ahora!**_

 _ **-Ya me castigaste… ah!... Más fuerte!**_

 _ **Vegeta pasaba su lengua por el pecho de Bulma y devoraba sus senos sin piedad, haciendo que está gritara fuerte demostrando cómo su orgasmo cubría su cuerpo.**_

 _ **-No, aún no!... aún falta mucho!**_

 _ **-Vegeta… -Seguía gimiendo la mujer.**_

 _ **-** **Mírame** **mujer, dime…, cuanto crees que puedas aguantar en una sola noche?...**_

 _ **Vegeta se sentó de golpe, llevando a la mujer con él,** **sentándola** **profundamente sobre su miembro duro y haciendo que otro orgasmo se apodere de su frágil cuerpo.**_

 _ **Los movimientos seguían sin parar, haciendo que él gritara esta vez. Pero no salía de su interior. Seguía penetrándola con fuerza, mientras cambiaban de posición.**_

 _ **La imagen se apagó, pero volvió otra vez a la misma noche.**_

 _ **Vegeta y Bulma estaban parados esta vez. El la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos contra la pared, la tomaba de la cintura y entraba y salía con furia de su interior.**_

 _ **Ella lo tenía agarrado de la cintura con sus piernas y las manos libres, tocaban la espalda del hombre. Gritaban más y más, mientras se veía, como una luz suave se asomaba por la ventana, demostrando que se avecinaba el día.**_

 _ **Los gritos sonaron fuertes y al unísono. Se quedaron quietos él dentro de ella. Mientras se besaban desesperadamente.**_

 _ **-Maldita humana… aguantaste toda la noche!... acabaste conmigo de todas las formas posibles!...**_

 _ **-Creo que no siento las piernas…**_

 _ **-Que sea la última vez que te alejas de mi para atender al idiota de tu novio… entendiste?...**_

 _ **-Si Vegeta, será la última vez.**_

 _ **Ambos sonrieron mientras se besaban con pasión. La imagen se fue."**_

Demasiado sexo… demasiado en una noche. Pero ambos sabían que fue lo que disparó semejante aguante. Celos.

Vegeta se había puesto celoso por lo que paso con Bulma y Yamcha. Ella era suya, y le molestó que él la reclamara y la mujer lo atendiera. Ese acto despertó celos y un libido escondido dentro del guerrero. Se notaba que no era un Vegeta sádico, era un Vegeta posesivo. Marcando su territorio, dejando bien en claro que esa hembra era suya y que no necesitaba obligarla a nada, que ella sola se ofrecía a estar con él.

No se necesitaron palabras para explicarlo. Bulma miró a Vegeta y le dio a entender que ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

El silencio los descubrió excitados y confundidos. La imagen volvió a la vida.

 _ **"Se veía el laboratorio de Bulma. Estaba tranquilo sin las usuales máquinas encendida. La mujer estaba allí, con una peculiar vestimenta. Tenía una minifalda negra, de cuero y un sostén del mismo material. Unas botas largas, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas con un taco aguja bastante prominente. Estaba boca abajo, sobre el escritorio, arriba de unos papeles. Tenía las manos atadas delante de ella y la boca tapada con un pañuelo verde.**_

 _ **Al parecer el sadismo había vuelto sin ningún pudor. Vegeta la estaba tocando desde atrás. La penetraba rápido y con vehemencia.**_

 _ **Despacio se lo vio salir del interior de la mujer, pero el guerrero lejos estaba de parar, solo se vio como se sentaba y la ponía encima de él, de espaldas, penetrándola bruscamente.**_

 _ **-Usa las botas nuevas mujer… -Vegeta dejó sus manos a los costados quietas.**_

 _ **Bulma abrió sus piernas sentada y comenzó a moverse sola, sin ayuda de Vegeta, haciendo que sus botas, al ser tan largas, le ayuden con el movimiento. Subía y bajaba sin dificultad, sacando gemidos extremos de la garganta del príncipe. Apoyaba sus manos atadas en las rodillas de él y se mecía con fuerza, cada vez lo hacía más rápido, más fuerte. Se veía como cerraba los ojos fuertemente y despacio** **disminuía** **el ritmo.**_

 _ **-No pares!... Sigue!**_

 _ **Bulma obedeció y** **volvía** **a tomar velocidad, haciendo gritar a Vegeta descontrolado. Se veía como la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba con el ritmo hasta quedarse quieto. Bulma se recostó en el pecho del guerrero mientras respiraba con dificultad. Él liberó sus pechos del ajustado sostén de cuero y los comenzó a tocar despacio.**_

 _ **-Otra vez… Pero ahora sin esto!..., es lindo, pero no me deja tocarte!**_

 _ **Vegeta se deshizo de la prenda y se levantó sin salir del interior de la mujer, haciendo que está apoye sus manos prisioneras en la mesa y comenzando nuevamente a moverse.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue."**_

Vegeta realmente estaba preocupado. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que sentía que le dolían hasta los huesos. Miró por la ventana y veía que estaba oscureciendo. No se iba a quedar más tiempo. Tenía que salir un rato, bajar un poco la temperatura. Le diría a la humana que terminaran por el día, pero no sabía con qué excusa. Él sabía que la humana sabía que estaba excitado, pero si ella daba algún indicio de que quería algo, no le daría tregua y tenía que controlarse de alguna manera o simplemente iba a destrozar a esa mujer.

Bulma sentía todo su cuerpo acalambrado. Era demasiado para ella. Lo único que quería era tener a Vegeta entre sus piernas moviéndose como un animal, entrando y saliendo sin piedad. Estaba al borde del grito, a centímetros de la locura, ya no podía aguantar más. Se quiso levantar y acercarse a Vegeta pero la imagen la detuvo al volver en sí.

 ** _"Vegeta estaba sentado en la silla delante de la mesa. La cocina estaba silenciosa y vacía. Se veía al guerrero solo, sentado y comiendo. Pero debes en cuando dejaba salir gemidos de su garganta, hacer muecas de placer y seguir comiendo._**

 ** _De repente grito más fuerte y se lo vio como su respiración se entrecortaba. Separo despacio su cuerpo de la mesa y dejó salir a Bulma que se encontraba debajo de la mesa. Se acomodo el pantalón, mientras le daba una servilleta, la que ella tomó despacio y la posó por sus labios._**

 ** _-Te dije que comieras comida… interpretas lo que quieres. -Dijo con una mueca divertida y tierna._**

 ** _Vegeta la beso dulcemente en los labios y la ayudó a levantarse. La sentó en sus piernas y le alcanzó la comida hasta su boca. Ella comenzó a comer lo que él le daba._**

 ** _-Lo siento… entendí mal…_**

 ** _Vegeta apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de la mujer, que ahora comía sola. La abrazó posesivamente por la espalda y cerró fuertemente los ojos._**

 ** _-Vas a matarme Bulma…_**

 ** _-Ya estás muerto… mi amor!. -Se escuchó decir mientras comía. La mujer se giró y lo miró de reojo. -Mañana dejaré de ser tu esclava… volveré a tener voluntad propia._**

 ** _Vegeta abrió los ojos y la apretó más fuerte hacía él. Bulma continuo._**

 ** _-No te preocupes, se que te aburriste de mi… mañana ya no me volverás a tocar nunca más…_**

 ** _El guerrero la apretó más fuerte haciendo que un gemido saliera de los labios de la mujer._**

 ** _-Maldita mujer… repitelo hasta que te lo creas…_**

 ** _-Tú también..._**

 ** _Fin de la imagen."_**

Vegeta se levantó con brusquedad. Pues sintió como la humillación se apoderó completamente de él. Estaba tocando fondo con cada imagen. Se suponía que él debería estar divirtiéndose mientras se ve a el mismo torturar a la mujer, pero no, su "yo del futuro" era un maldito insecto y se había hundido en la miseria reconociendo lo sumergido que estaba con esa hembra. No pudo evitar enojarse.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, pues ella no captó el mismo mensaje que él, más bien veía a una mujer abandonar su dignidad para reprocharle a su amante de haberla dejado y eso le molesto un poco.

Ambos tenian versiones distintas de las imágenes y al mismo tiempo sintieron lo mismo. Humillación. Vegeta estaba por hablar y decir que se iria, pero la imagen volvió y no lo dejó reaccionar.

 ** _"Se veía el laboratorio de Bulma, entraba la mujer con su bata normal y se dirigía directo a la computadora. Detrás de ella apareció Ciel y la saludaba._**

 ** _-Buenos días Bulma, como te fue en tu descanso?_**

 ** _Bulma se dio la vuelta y lo miró sonriente._**

 ** _-Ciel, como estas!?, bien,me fue muy bien. Y tu que hiciste está semana?_**

 ** _-Nada nuevo, me quede en casa, pero no fui a la oficina y no trabaje en nada. Me dedique a mi gato y a mi. Tú?_**

 ** _Bulma sonrió y se dio la vuelta, mirando la computadora._**

 ** _-Fui la esclava sexual de Vegeta por una semana._**

 ** _Ciel soltó una leve carcajada._**

 ** _-Sí, seguro!. Eso no te lo crees ni tu!. Comenzamos a trabajar?._**

 ** _Bulma sonrió de nuevo mirándolo._**

 ** _-Claro!, comencemos._**

 _ **La imagen se transportó directamente al pasillo de planta alta. Bulma caminaba tranquila mirando su celular. Este sonaba a cada rato después de que ella escribía algo. De repente levantó la mirada y vio el bolígrafo sobre la mesita que estaba el jarrón de los mensajes. Se acercó y sacó el papel.**_

 _ **Vegeta justo salió de la habitación y se la quedó mirando en silencio mientras leía la nota, escribió algo y dejó el bolígrafo dentro del cajón. No puso la nota dentro del jarrón, si no que se acercó a Vegeta y se la dejó en la mano. Este la abrió, leyó lo que decía, mientras seguía a Bulma con la mirada, sonreía notoriamente. La mujer abrió la puerta de su habitación y se metió dentro. Vegeta no dejó que cerrara la puerta y acercó su rostro.**_

 _ **-Al ajedrez de nuevo?...**_

 _ **-No, a otra cosa!... algo que me haga ganar a mi está vez!...**_

 _ **-Después el tramposo soy yo!**_

 _ **-Lo eres!... No, espera un momento… no podemos volver a jugar!**_

 _ **-Por qué no?**_

 _ **-Porque te aburriste de mi… y si jugamos volverás a acostarte conmigo y era eso lo que no querías… Lo siento, lo había olvidado.**_

 _ **-Bulma…**_

 _ **-La que se aburrió ahora de ti soy yo… Déjame en paz!**_

 _ **Bulma cerró la puerta y Vegeta se quedó del otro lado de la puerta. Se veía al hombre realmente molesto y abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso.**_

 _ **-Que se supone que haces?!, Vete de mi cuarto!**_

 _ **-No, no lo haré!. -Vegeta cerró la puerta con él adentro. La imagen del pasillo desapareció y le dio vida a la de la habitación de Bulma. Se veía a Vegeta acercándose a la mujer y mientras la tomaba del brazo.**_

 _ **-Ya deja eso mono bruto!, me lastimas!, suéltame!.**_

 _ **-No quiero soltarte!. Eres una mujer insolente!.**_

 _ **-Tu eres un insolente!, déjame en paz!. En media hora viene Yamcha y tengo que estar lista para la cena.**_

 _ **-Me importa nada lo que hagas con ese idiota!**_

 _ **-Deberías!, voy a casarme con él, él será mi esposo!, y tú eres mi amante. Perdón!, ERAS!, por qué me dejaste!**_

 _ **-No… no te vas a casar con ese imbécil!. Ni siquiera puedes acostarte con él sin sentir asco!. No lo vas hacer Bulma!**_

 _ **-Claro que lo haré!, no me importa tu opinión!. Déjame en paz, esta noche estaré con mi novio. Es nuestro aniversario y le daré tregua a su castigo!**_

 _ **-No!, no lo harás!**_

 _ **Vegeta se acercó más a Bulma agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. La mujer se vio chocando contra el pecho del guerrero, pero lejos de querer separarse se la veía, más bien lo agarraba fuerte y lo apretaba más contra ella.**_

 _ **-Suéltame te digo!. -Bulma gritaba, pero era ella la que no lo soltaba ahora.**_

 _ **Vegeta la apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente. Se apartó despacio de sus labios y entre beso y beso le hablaba.**_

 _ **-Estas loca si tu piensas que te voy a dejar irte con él!, no lo sueñes si quiera!**_

 _ **-Basta Vegeta!, estás loco!, quién demonios te entiende!. Voy a ir con él… no me importa lo que digas…**_

 _ **-Volverás con él, con ese idiota!?, el que te ha engañado con toda mujer que se le cruzó por el camino?, enserio?... Volverás a los brazos de aquel al que tu engañaste, al que traicionaste por entregarte al placer de mi cuerpo y gozar de lo prohibido?...** **dímelo** **!**_

 _ **Vegeta la besaba más fuerte y ella le devolvía cada beso, y le agregaba una caricia.**_

 _ **-No vas a estar con él Bulma… eres** **mía** **!...**_

 _ **-No Vegeta, no soy tuya… nunca lo seré!. Nunca más volverás a tocarme! .-La mujer gritaba fuerte, mientras lo aprisionaba con sus brazos y lo besaba con fuerza.**_

 _ **-Ya te lo dije antes y te lo** **diré** **siempre... repitelo hasta que te lo creas!. -Vegeta la besaba y acariciaba su espalda con cariño y dulzura.**_

 _ **Vegeta levantó a Bulma y la llevó directo a la cama, la tiró sobre esta despacio y se subió arriba de ella. Poco a poco se veía como se iban quitando la ropa el uno al otro y la imagen se fue cuando Vegeta comenzó a penetrar a Bulma."**_

En esa misma habitación, pero en el presente se veía una Bulma confundida y sorprendida, jamás en su vida creyó pensar, lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

 _"Maldición… estaba tan enamorada de Vegeta, que no se dio cuenta que él sentía algo por ella…"_

Y en la cabeza del guerrero solo dos palabras se cruzaron en su mente.

 _"Malditos sentimientos…"_


	21. Vídeo 2: Creando vida

Capítulo 20: Vídeo 2: Creando vida.

 **N/A: Buenas, buenas!. Aquí les traigo el último capítulo del 2017!**

 **De verdad les deseo con todo el corazón que pasen los últimos días de este 2017 felices y con la gente que los quiere.**

 **Bien, pido disculpas si tarde en actualizar, estoy con muchas cosas en mi cabeza, pero siempre dándole prioridad a está hermosa historia, llegó para cumplir con mi capítulo final del año. Volveré en enero, lo prometo**

 **Bien, que tenemos aquí, un capítulo verde o menos que eso, un capítulo tranquilo que dejara ver algunos sentimientos muy importantes de Bulma, de ambas líneas temporales.**

 **Espero de corazón que les guste el cap. Las dejó con muchos cariños!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

La noche se había hecho presente en la capital del oeste. El cielo estrellado, muy romántico a los ojos de los mortales, se hacía visible en toda la ciudad. Los autos iban y venían, la gente estaba contenta sintiendo como se acercaba el calor y las suaves brisas del verano.

Todos en la ciudad estaban tranquilos, llevando una vida calmada y sin preocupaciones sin tener conocimiento del peligro inminente que llegaría en unos pocos años. Aquel peligro que una persona del futuro había traído como una noticia desgarradora. Una de las tantas que trajo.

Pues para Yamcha, ese chico, había traído otra noticia más nociva con él. Sin saber porque, tenía el presentimiento que ese destino se estaba cumpliendo.

Si bien él no había tenido noticias de Vegeta desde que se fue en el desierto, el día que supo las noticias del futuro, tenía la leve sospecha que este estaba cerca de Bulma. Siempre sentía el ki de el cerca, y misteriosamente su novia nunca quería que vaya a su casa. Y ahora, ahora había cancelado su compromiso.

Claro, que estaba lejos de él aceptar aquello, pero había decidido hacerle caso a su suegro y dejarla tomarse unos días para pensar. Mientras tanto decidió no acercarse a ninguna mujer por las dudas. Bulma tenía la sospecha de sus engaños y el no aclararía las dudas.

Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentó en su cama y tomó su teléfono. Escucho sonar y sonar, pero nadie atendía. Colgó y volvió a marcar hasta que escuchó una voz femenina contestar.

 _-Hola…_

 _-Bulma, cariño, como estas?..._

 _-Ja, no estoy en casa. Deja tu mensaje y te llamaré cuando regrese. Chao!_

La contestadora. Yamcha se acercó a la ventana de su departamento y vio las luces del exterior. Dobló finamente sus labios y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

 _"La he perdido…"_

* * *

Bulma miró a Vegeta despacio. Se levantó también y pauso el video. Se acercó levemente y trató de hablar pero no pudo, algo dentro de ella se lo impidió. Vegeta la miró de golpe con furia. Ella lo estaba humillando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

 _-Deja de mirarme!_

 _-Lo siento… quieres que lo quite?..._

Vegeta se paró un segundo y volvió a mirarla con desprecio.

 _-Quítate el vestido…_ -Se quedó pausado un momento. Continuo para escaparse de la situación. -. _.. ese horrible que llevas puesto!... seguiremos viendo ese maldito vídeo!_

Bulma lo miró confundida primero y luego se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que decía. Por un momento creyó que Vegeta quería que se desnudara, pero después aclaró que era porque veía su vestido feo, al parecer a él también se le olvidaba evitar decir algunas cosas como ella… Bulma quedó parada delante de Vegeta y lo miró despacio.

 _-Vegeta… qué te pasa?..._

 _-Cállate!... no me pasa nada!, nada que a ti te importe!_ -El príncipe se volvió a sentar y cerró los ojos, estaba realmente molesto y Bulma no tenía ni idea de porque, trató de recapitular lo que había pasado y realmente la que debería estar molesta era ella. Vegeta del futuro la había humillado a la otra Bulma, haciéndola quedar como una tonta sumisa, víctima de sus brazos, prisionera del sexo que el mono le daba cuando se le antojaba. Era la estúpida del vídeo, una tonta en el futuro. Ella estaba enamorada perdidamente del saiyajin y había quedado como una estúpida, cayendo ante los deseos de ese hombre que la insultaba, la hería, la humillaba y hacía con ella lo que quería.

Bulma del presente se dio cuenta de todo aquello y sintió una ola profunda de dolor. Estaba indignada. Había visto todo aquello y aún así no había reaccionado. Más bien, se preocupo por que Vegeta no se sintiera mal cuando era ella la que debería estar gritando.

La mujer volvió a su lugar con un rostro ofuscado y se sentó de golpe. Si Vegeta había visto lo mismo que ella, no debería estar molesto, si no soberbio por ver todo lo que podría producir en ella. Pero no se lo permitiría, trataría siempre de evitar todo aquello aunque lo desee tanto.

Vegeta la vio alejarse con rostro serio. El estaba en otra sintonía. Él había visto como su contraparte cavaba una tumba profunda y enterraba los pedazos que quedaban de su orgullo. Veía como aquel hombre que en algún momento envidio y desprecio, se rendía ante una mujer débil y frágil, que no hacía otra cosa que darle su cuerpo, nada distinto a lo que habían hecho algunas por ahí en el universo. Por qué era distinto con ella?, que acaso no abría las piernas como tantas y él se desquitaba y calmaba su necesidad física como siempre?, no lo sabía, realmente no lo sabía, él no había experimentado nada de lo que el otro Vegeta si. Pero, llegar al extremo de imponerse como su dueño, reclamarla como suya y dejando todo de lado con tal de que ella esté en sus brazos y en los de nadie más?, hasta qué punto esa mujer había vuelto loco al guerrero que llegó a semejante humillación?.

Y sabía lo que llegaría. Un hijo.

Un guerrero cuya sangre real corría por sus venas. Su primogénito poderoso y ejemplar digno de tener sus genes. Ese tipo que no le importaba nada más que el. Si, ese hombre era la consecuencia de su debilidad y se sentía orgulloso.

Maldición, sintió hervir su sangre. Jamás creyó poder hacer algo tan bueno en su vida. Las únicas cosas que tenía espacio para admirar eran sus batallas y aquellos muertos que dejaba como marca personal.

El no podía darse el lujo de tener algo tan exquisito como esa mujer y algo tan sublime como ese hijo.

Quería desaparecer en ese momento, no existía nadie mejor que pudiera llevar a su hijo en el vientre más que esa mujer, que todo lo podía, hasta incluso pudo con él, y para su desgracia, él lo estaba viviendo, lo estaba viendo y lo estaba padeciendo.

De golpe abrió sus ojos, tenía dudas. Acaso esos sentimientos desconocidos lo había hecho tan débil que encontró su propia muerte?, si, de eso a estas alturas, ya estaba convencido.

Bulma tomó el control y apuntó hacia el aparato eléctrico. No dijo nada, estaba herida totalmente. Apretó el botón y dejó morir su dignidad totalmente al ver cómo regresaba la imagen.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba el laboratorio de Bulma. Se veía más gente de lo habitual. Casi todos lucían batas blancas. Entre la multitud se veía a Ciel, que se encontraba sentado frente a una gran computadora, completamente desconocida para los del presente. Junto a él se podía ver otra máquina más grande y otra computadora. En la máquina se encontraba el antiguo asistente de la mujer de cabello azul. Él estaba frente a está, con herramientas en la mano, ajustando algunas tuercas.**_

 _ **En la computadora más que pequeña se veía a una mujer de cabello negro y junto a ella un hombre calvo con anteojos como botellas.**_

 _ **En el centro se encontraban tres hombres junto a una camilla preparando instrumentos quirúrgicos y una mujer esterilizando lo que parecía un casco y una sábana.**_

 _ **La pantalla mostró la parte trasera de laboratorio, un poco más alejados del grupo. Allí sentado con los ojos cerrados y con sus brazos cruzados, estaba Vegeta. Dentro de un improvisado cuarto, que utilizaba de puerta una suave cortina de color rosa. Junto a él estaba Bulma, conectando unos cables en otra máquina más pequeña.**_

 _ **El grupo de científicos no los podían ver, por la cortina que los separaba de ellos. Por lo tanto en la imagen aunque el grupo estaba todo reunido en una sola habitación, estaba demostrando dos situaciones distintas.**_

 _ **La cámara se apagó pero se volvió a prender en aquel lugar apartado de la sala, y se centró en los dos más alejados haciendo que solo se escuchara lo que ellos susurraban.**_

 _ **-Estira el brazo por favor, Vegeta.**_

 _ **Vegeta se lo vio obedeciendo sin protestar, pero miraba fijo a la mujer.**_

 _ **-Ya deja de temblar!... no pasara nada!**_

 _ **-Vegeta, tu estas tranquilo y es mejor así, pero no tienes idea de lo que estás por sufrir!... si algo sale mal, podrías…**_

 _ **-Que?, morir?... por favor mujer!, no seas tonta. No soy un patético humano, debes entenderlo de alguna manera. -Vegeta se puso de pie despacio, se acercó a la mujer y tomó su mano. -Te preocupas por mi o por tu experimento?.**_

 _ **-Por las dos cosas. Esta es la peor parte de toda la prueba… y no puedo anestesiarte. Tu cuerpo rechaza la droga. -Bulma empujaba suavemente al hombre para que volviera a la silla y se lo vio obedeciendo gentilmente.**_

 _ **-No la necesito. Además siempre dices lo mismo!**_

 _ **-Esta vez es diferente Vegeta… Es tu sistema nervioso más peculiar el que vamos a inyectar… en tu cola!**_

 _ **-Estaré bien, no pasara nada. Deja de temblar por favor, tienes una maldita agua en tu mano que estas apunto de meter en mis venas.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… pero no puedo evitar pensar en el dolor que sentirás…** **perdóname** **.**_

 _ **La imagen mostró como el príncipe tomaba el rostro de la mujer y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios. Seguido de eso, se la vio a Bulma colocar la aguja en el brazo derecho del guerrero. Al retirarla, se la vio acercarse lentamente y abrazarlo con pasión.**_

 _ **-Prometo compensarte muy bien después de esto.**_

 _ **-Te aseguro que lo harás!**_

 _ **Despacio ambos se acercaron a la cortina y la corrieron saliendo del mini escondite. La cámara volvió al enfoque principal, mostrando a todo el laboratorio. Los allí presentes prepararon todo y definieron detalles e hicieron que Vegeta se acostara boca abajo en la camilla. Bulma se paró delante de él y sujeto su cabeza con una especie de casco que lo dejaba fijo e inmóvil en la camilla.**_

 _ **Un médico se acercó, pidió permiso para comenzar. Ciel asintió con la cabeza y la mujer de cabello negro apretó algunos botones de otra máquina que se encontraba al costado de Vegeta. El asistente más joven del grupo dejó las herramientas en el suelo y bajó el escalón, para mirar a Bulma.**_

 _ **-La máquina está en posición señorita Bulma. La bujía ya está lista.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, muchas gracias…- Bulma se quedó en silencio un minuto y luego prosiguió.-Perdón, cómo es que te llamas?**_

 _ **La voz de Vegeta sonó ronca entre la sábana.**_

 _ **-Eres increible, llevas meses trabajando con él y no sabes su nombre?!**_

 _ **-Y que, tu llevas casi un año viviendo conmigo, sabes mi nombre y me sigues llamando mujer!**_

 _ **Los científicos se miraron entre ellos sin entender nada. El muchacho se noto ruborizado y continuo.**_

 _ **-Soy Liam señorita Bulma y es un honor estar aquí. Está todo listo. Empezamos?.**_

 _ **Bulma borró su sonrisa y se la vio tomar la mano de Vegeta fuertemente.**_

 _ **-Gracias Liam… bien, comencemos."**_

Bulma del presente tomó el control y pauso el video. Tomó la carpeta morada y aquellos papeles que había escrito el día anterior. Lista para tomar nota detallada de lo que estaba por ver.

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Esas pruebas jamás se llegaron hacer en la actualidad y pensar que estaba por ver lo contrario la excito. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por la Bulma del futuro. Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, que era lo que iba a suceder?. La duda la estaba mortificando, pero trató de calmarse. Claramente las cosas saldrán bien, y obtendrá grandes resultados. Pero, qué era esa sensación tan escalofriante que la inundaba?. Lo sabría con solo apretar un botón. Miró a Vegeta más calmado que estaba en su típica pose de brazos cruzados. Estaba inmóvil mirando la pantalla. Este se giró un poco y la atrapo con la mirada.

 _-Qué te ocurre?..._ -Dijo más calmado el guerrero.

 _-No se_. -Admitió la joven científica. - _Estoy nerviosa._

 _-Ja… aún hay cosas que pueden ponerte nerviosa en este vídeo?..._

Bulma sonrió bajando la mirada.

 _-Sí, supongo que tienes razón… creo que lo peor ya pasó, pero.._.

Bulma quedó en silencio sin poder decir nada. Vegeta se giró completamente y la enfrentó.

 _-Debe ser muy malo para que ambas tengan el mismo rostro de pánico…_

La mujer sacudió la cabeza en negación y fingió estar calmada.

 _-Debe ser el júbilo que me produce el descubrimiento, nada más…. Seguimos?_

 _-Como digas…_

Bulma tomó nuevamente el control y apuntó hacia la televisión. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se sentía extraña, a pesar de que las imágenes anteriores habían sido fuertes y excitantes, estas sensaciones eran distintas, pero también la acaloraban mucho. Era como un combo perfecto. Vegeta y la ciencia.

 _"Quién dice… quizás era esa la combinación perfecta que siempre añore..."_

Bulma sacó esos pensamiento y le dio vida nuevamente a la imagen.

 _ **"Un médico se acercó a Vegeta con una aguja de casi diez centímetros y la introdujo despacio en la zona del omóplato derecho. Luego insertó otra en el izquierdo. La mujer de cabello negro bajó el pantalón de Vegeta dejándolo desnudo por completo, acercó otra aguja y la inyectó arriba del punto donde nace la cola del saiyajin.**_

 _ **Retiraron las agujas despacio dejando correr alguna especie de líquido. Bulma y Ciel iban redactando las acciones mientras el joven Liam escribía sin parar en la pequeña computadora.**_

 _ **-Líquido H2 introducido en** **omóplatos** **. Líquido K0 listo en la espina. -Bulma giró su cabeza y miró a una pantalla que indicaba algunos números y patrones. -Receptores 1.43 frecuencia aconsejable. Podemos proseguir?.**_

 _ **Bulma quedó en silencio aguardando respuesta. Ciel asintió brevemente.**_

 _ **-Receptores listos. El líquido se ha mezclado con éxito. Los patrones están en línea y la frecuencia llegó a 1. La pantalla me muestra signos estables y compatibles. Podemos proseguir.**_

 _ **Bulma se dobló un poco y tomó los enorme hombros del guerrero. Miró despacio a los médicos. El silencio reino por un momento. Los científicos y los doctores quedaron congelados al no recibir órdenes de la científica que estaba completamente paralizada. Ciel la miró girando de la silla.**_

 _ **-Bulma?…**_

 _ **La imagen mostraba como unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de la mujer. Trató de mirar hacía otro lado y dejó salir casi como un susurro.**_

 _ **-Prosigue…**_

 _ **La mujer de cabello negro tomó una aguja de casi treinta centímetros de largo y casi dos de ancho, paso un algodón sobre la cicatriz que en algún momento había una larga cola peluda de color marrón e introdujo despacio el objeto puntiagudo.** _

(Está no era una jeringa, sino una aguja de extracción. A lo que la mujer del presente dio a entender que esta vez extraerian algo).

 _ **El grito agonizante que se escuchó hizo estremecer hasta al Vegeta del presente. Bulma del futuro, apoyó su cabeza en la nuca del saiyajin y susurraba cosas, pero no podían ser escuchadas en el vídeo.**_

 _ **La mujer del otro lado, apretaba más la aguja haciendo que el guerrero empezará a moverse fuertemente, intentó levantarse y se vio a Bulma querer frenarlo, pero obviamente era inútil por la diferencia de fuerza.**_

 _ **-Por favor Vegeta!, si te levantas romperás la aguja y quedará en esa zona atascada!, te lo suplico!,** **recuéstate** **!**_

 _ **-Maldición! .-Vegeta obedeció pero seguía doblado de dolor.**_

 _ **-Puedes darte prisa!... le duele!. -Ordenó con un grito desesperado la peli azul.**_

 _ **La mujer se asustó por los gritos y trató de hacerlo más rápido , pero al parecer no hizo otra cosa que profundizar el dolor del príncipe.**_

 _ **-No!... que demonios haces?... eres estúpida!?. -Bulma abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar más eufórica. -Basta!, lo lastimas!, quitaselo!, ahora!.-Bulma se acercó a la mujer gritando. -** **Déjalo** **!, lo estas haciendo sufrir!.-Las lágrimas de la mujer salían como cascadas. -Te dije que lo dejes!, quitasela!, es una orden!**_

 _ **Ciel se levantó de la silla y tomó la muñeca de Bulma,** **apartándola** **un poco de la medica. Levantó su rostro mirándola profundamente.**_

 _ **-Bulma, por favor!. Si retiramos ahora no habrá segunda oportunidad!, no podemos repetir el estudio. Tranquilizate!.**_

 _ **-No!... le duele!. Basta!. Esto es una mala idea!. No quiero seguir!**_

 _ **-Bulma por favor!...dejalos que sigan… -La voz de Vegeta sonó fuerte y agonizante.**_

 _ **La mujer se acercó al guerrero y tomó su rostro que estaba prisionero.**_

 _ **-Perdón... -No pudo decir otra cosa mientras se la veía como sus lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. Se quedó quieta junto al príncipe, mientras veía como se volvía a recostar.**_

 _ **La mujer de cabello negro se la vio dubitativa pero después de una intensa mirada asesina de Bulma, se la vio continuar. Los gritos agónicos volvían al lugar.**_

 _ **La mujer tenía lista la aguja y asintió en dirección a Ciel que había vuelto a su lugar después de la pequeña confrontación de su colega. Trató de parecer calmado y empezó.**_

 _ **-La aguja está lista, coloque el líquido Alfa… -Ciel dio la orden, ya que al parecer la mujer que debía hacerlo no podía. Siguió. -Frecuencia 1.**_

 _ **La mujer tomó con su mano la aguja mientras que el otro hombre calvo se acercó y metió una pequeña manguerita dentro del objeto punzante. La manguera se introducía dentro del tubo metálico, mientras entraba en el cuerpo del saiyajin haciendo que el joven gritara más del dolor.**_

 _ **-Listo, ya llegó al punto coronado, la unión entre su cola y la espina dorsal. -El médico miró a Ciel sonriendo. -Cuando digas.**_

 _ **Ciel asintió un momento, mientras miraba la pantalla. El silencio no era completo, por los sollozos de Bulma, pero había tensión en el aire. La mujer se levantó y miró al calvo científico.**_

 _ **-Hazlo!... por dios, terminemos con esto ya!**_

 _ **Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Miraron a Ciel y este volvió su mirada a la pantalla.**_

 _ **-Ella es la directora…**_

 _ **El hombre calvo miró de nuevo a Bulma y asintió con su cabeza. Comenzó a apretar un botón que estaba del otro extremo de la manguera, haciendo que la pequeña manguera transparente se vuelva con un color azul opaco.**_

 _ **Vegeta comenzó a temblar al minuto que este comenzó a llenar su cuerpo. Todos quedaron expectantes y en silencio. Bulma continuaba llorando y despacio se acercó al cuello de Vegeta.**_

 ** _-Un poco más… resiste un poco más!_**

 ** _Los sonidos fuertes salían de la pantalla avisando que el líquido había llegado a su lugar correcto. La manguera fue retirada del pequeño tubo filoso pero la aguja seguía en su lugar. Vegeta quedó en silencio._**

 ** _El suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente haciendo que todos los allí presentes empezaran a gritar de miedo. Bulma se acercó y tomó la aguja con la mano. La médica la detuvo enseguida, la miró y comenzó a gritar._**

 ** _-No!, está loca?, si la saca de esa manera lo matara!, lo dejará inmóvil de por vida!_**

 ** _-Que parte de le duele no entiendes?!. -Bulma se la vio en silencio. -Si no la quitamos destruirá el laboratorio!_**

 ** _Vegeta comenzó a moverse despacio intentando levantarse. Su rostro que estaba cubierto por un casco protector, quedó desnudo al instante que ponía su mano para retirarlo y romperlo._**

 ** _-Ve a calmarlo!, es la única solución!. -Le gritó la mujer morena._**

 ** _Bulma obedeció de mala gana y corrió hacía el rostro de Vegeta que estaba levantado ligeramente, mientras con su mano ayudaba a su abdomen a erguirse. La mujer de ojos azules se acercó y lo tomó de las mejillas con sus manos._**

 ** _Se veía a Vegeta colapsado. Sus ojos negros estaban ausentes y solo se podían ver dos esferas blancas llenas de agonía._**

 ** _-Vegeta!, por favor mírame!. Acuéstate!, deja de intentar levantarte!, romperás la maldita aguja!...Vegeta!...mi amor!, te lo suplico!. -Bulma comenzó a llorar de una manera desgarradora mientras el laboratorio seguía temblando sin parar. Un aura blanca foraz salió del guerrero haciendo que todos los presentes temblarán y se tiraran al suelo. Excepto Bulma. Ella seguía de pie delante del príncipe._**

 _ **-Mi amor!... monito tonto!, por favor!, nos matarás a todos!. Quédate quieto mi amor!...** **perdóname** **!... es todo mi culpa!. -La mujer apoyó sus labios dulcemente en la boca del guerrero.**_

 ** _Vegeta comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se quedó inmóvil de nuevo, el aura blanca había desaparecido y cayó de nuevo boca abajo desmayado._**

 ** _Ciel comenzó a gritar._**

 _ **-Está entrando en paro!... No podemos girarlo!... hay que hacer la extracción ahora!**_

 _ **Todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se vio a la pelinegra tomando otra manguera que del otro lado llevaba un recipiente. Introdujo velozmente dentro del cuerpo y comenzó la gran espera.**_

 _ **-Es muy pronto!, no estará listo!. -Grito el hombre calvo.**_

 _ **Bulma se levantó y mostró su rostro desesperado. Se acercó a la pantalla y miraba el ritmo** **cardíaco** **y las frecuencias que se disparaban letalmente.**_

 _ **-Quitalo!, ahora!**_

 _ **-Pero señorita Bulma….**_

 _ **-No!..., no me importa!. Quitalo!**_

 _ **-Vas a destruir todo el proyecto… Bulma, llegamos demasiado lejos para… -Ciel fue interrumpido por una tremenda bofetada que la mujer de cabello azul le propinó.**_

 _ **-Me importa una mierda el proyecto!... Quitalo ahora!**_

 _ **La mujer morena tomó la aguja y comenzó a quitarla muy lentamente. Pero fue interrumpida por un grito. Liam estaba mirando la máquina de la bujía.**_

 _ **-Entró en doble cero!...**_

 _ **Todos miraron la manguera y vieron como salía un líquido de color dorado. Iba directo a un recipiente y este que estaba conectado a la máquina con la bujía comenzó a temblar.**_

 _ **Los receptores de la máquina se prendieron solos y comenzó a mostrar palpitaciones rítmicas en su propia pantalla.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió. Despacio al ver la pantalla rítmica de Vegeta empezando a calmarse y estar más normal.**_

 _ **-Riesgos reducidos a un %40. Está estable.**_

 _ **La morena se acercó más y dejó que el líquido pasará completamente. Una vez que la máquina tomó un color verdoso, la mujer sacó la pequeña manguerita de la aguja. Despacio comenzó a remover el objeto metálico del interior.**_

 _ **Bulma se acercó al desmayado saiyajin y beso su nariz.**_

 _ **-Eso mi amor… se asemeja a un parto… Acabas de traer al mundo una vida!...**_

 _ **La imagen se apagó."**_

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta del presente temblaban. Vegeta por ver el inmenso dolor que había padecido su "yo del futuro" y Bulma por todo. Vio cada movimiento del experimento, pero no pudo entender porque lo único que estaba fresco en su mente era la imagen de ella aterrada por el dolor físico del guerrero.

 _"Diablos Bulma… estas completamente enamorada de ese tipo."_

Vegeta se giró y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _-Qué dijo?..._ -Preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

 _-Mhp?..._ -Bulma lo miró sin entender.

 _-Acaso en este planeta tienen descendencia de esa manera?..., dijo que había dado vida!._ -Vegeta miraba a Bulma con los ojos abiertos y temblando.

 _-No, no es la manera de procrear. Lo que dijo fue una metáfora, el acaba de darle vida artificial a algo. No sé bien a qué, pero por la bujía, se trata de vida artificial. Así que esa es la manera que logró conectar las frecuencias en doble cero._

 _-Si, no entendí nada de lo que dices._ -Vegeta se dio la vuelta. _-Entonces así no nació..._? .-Vegeta no pudo continuar, la sola idea casi hace que se desmaye.

Bulma negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

 _-Acaba de fusionar el cuerpo de… "el otro Vegeta" con una máquina y estoy casi segura, que es el sistema operativo de la cámara de gravedad._ -Bulma quedó en silencio mirando la oscura noche. _-Acaba de crear un ser artificial con tu células… una mente virtual, fusionada perfectamente… una verdadera arma mortal._

Vegeta quedó en silencio y suspiro aliviado. Por un lado le agrado la idea de saber que si por alguna casualidad tenía un heredero, esa no sería la forma. Por otro lado, colapso al ver cómo es que podría tener esa cámara de gravedad que tanto deseaba. Dudo por un momento, pero sabía que lo lograria finalmente.

Miró a Bulma despacio y recordó la angustia de la peli azul. Estaba desesperada y casi tira todo por la borda solo por él, pero una vez más Vegeta le demostró que nada ni nadie podía derrotarlo y que él obtendría siempre lo que quería.

 _"Así que ya sabes… tu también seras mía… si quiero"_

Vegeta se sorprendió a él mismo con ese pensamiento, será que acaso ahora quería más que una cámara de gravedad de aquella mujer?. Estaba sobrepasado. Era mucha información colada en su mente. No podía permitirse esos pensamientos, simplemente estos se escapaban solos.

Quedó en silencio cuando la imagen volvió a inundar el lugar oscuro. Al parecer ni la mujer ni él se dieron cuenta que la noche los había abordado y nadie se había molestado en encender la luz. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luz que emite el aparato eléctrico. La imagen continuo.

 _ **"Se veía al príncipe de los saiyajines acostado en una camilla dentro de una habitación hospitalaria simple. No había monitores ni ninguna máquina que alertara un mal estado del guerrero. No había cables, ni vendajes ni nada extraño. Solo un frasco en una pequeña mesita que al parecer eran medicamentos.**_

 _ **Bulma estaba recostada en su lado derecho, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del guerrero. Su mano demostraba como surcaba sus intensos músculos y marcaban el camino de sus cicatrices.**_

 _ **-Mujer… me haces cosquillas… -Dijo una voz ronca con los ojos aún cerrados, pero con una grata sonrisa.**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la cabeza y sonrió efusivamente. Se acercó al guerrero y lo beso suavemente.**_

 _ **-Despertaste monito!... Como estas?.**_

 _ **-En mi mejor momento… -El saiyajin abrió sus ojos mirando a la mujer. -Te ves terrible!**_

 _ **-No mas que tu!... -La mujer sonrió. -Llevas dos días inconsciente. Cómo te sientes?, te duele algo?.**_

 _ **-Estoy bien mujer!... la he pasado peor, te lo aseguro!**_

 _ **-No lo dudo.**_

 _ **Bulma levantó su pecho y lo apoyo más al del guerrero. Lo volvió a besar y acariciaba su frente.**_

 _ **-** **Perdóname** **…**_

 _ **-Ya deja eso mujer!, te digo que estoy bien!. Y, que tal estuve?... -Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente.**_

 _ **-Pésimo!, lloraste como niña por una simple aguja!**_

 _ **-Si mal lo recuerdo, la que lloraba eras tu…**_

 _ **-Claro que llore!, si te seguias moviendo ibas a destrozar mi laboratorio y destruir mi trabajo!, no quería que eso pasara y me angustie.**_

 _ **-Sí… seguro…**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la cabeza y lo volvió a besar.**_

 _ **-Tonto!... -Bulma amago para levantarse, pero Vegeta la detuvo.**_

 _ **-A dónde vas?... dijiste que me compensarías por esto…**_

 _ **-Que estas loco?, apenas puedes caminar!. Hace dos días que estás inconsciente Vegeta!**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo… y debes tener consideración, casi muero por tu culpa!**_

 _ **-Maldito manipulador!... -Bulma se acercó y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez se veía que había mucha pasión en aquel beso. La mujer se separo un poco. -Debes descansar monito!**_

 _ **El hombre sonrió divertido y con su mano la sujeto de la cintura haciendo que se sentara sobre él.**_

 _ **-Creo que alguien por allá abajo no piensa lo mismo…**_

 _ **La imagen se apagó."**_

Bulma se sonrojo por completo, por un momento, casi olvida aquella lujuria que compartían los amantes. Casi que se había acostumbrado a verlos así de juntos, pero algunas escenas eran bastantes acaloradas y la golpeaban fuerte. Se estremeció ante la verdad y a la idea de que no era eso a lo que debía prestarle atención, aunque no lo pudo evitar.

Vegeta también se sintió incómodo, pero no por la escena en sí, sino porque también se estaba acostumbrando a verlos de esa manera. Tan juntos, tan íntimos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, acompañándose, cuidándose...

 _"No, ella lo cuida, él no hace eso… o si?"_

El guerrero se sentía perturbado. En qué momento se había relajado a esa idea?, no lo sabía. De repente vio a la mujer querer levantarse y de inmediato noto el motivo.

Cuando la imagen se fue, Bulma se dio cuenta de lo oscura que estaba la habitación. Se estaba por poner de pie cuando Vegeta la detuvo.

 _-No la prendas…_

 _-Por qué?... no veo nada así!_

 _-Esa es la idea mujer… esa es la idea._

* * *

FELIZ 2018!. LOS QUIERO, LUXIA!


	22. Vídeo 2: Confianza e intimidad

Capítulo 21: Vídeo 2: Confianza e intimidad

 **N/A: Buenas, buenas!**

 **He regresado con un nuevo cap!**

 **Espero que les guste el cap, no tiene color, porque no hay lemon ni nada.**

 **Feliz 2018 para todos!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Bulma volvió a sentarse. No sabía porque, pero estaba de acuerdo con Vegeta. Si las imágenes volvían a ser incómodas ella lo tomaría de otra forma estando a oscuras. Por lo menos si se avergonzaba él no lo notaría.

Gran error.

Vegeta no solo notaba su excitación si no que sentía arder todo su cuerpo. Pero analizo un poco para su propio beneficio. Sin luz, quizás así se podría contener un poco. Ver eso ojos grandes y azules que profundizaban cada mirada que le dedicaba. Sus mejillas rojas, su piel blanca cubierta de sudor. Su cuerpo excitado sin control…

Ahora él sentía como comenzaba a subir temperatura lentamente por trigésima vez y agradeció que ella no pudiera verlo.

Despacio sintió una pierna que se estiraba sobre las sábanas. Se quedó tenso por un segundo, la mujer se estaba recostando lentamente en su cama. Por un momento un grueso escalofrío cruzó por su espina. Acaso estaba loca?, esa hembra estaba jugando un juego extremadamente peligroso. Se estaba relajando de más y acostarse tan cerca de él estaba provocando una imagen lujuriosa en su mente.

Estaba acostada, con aquel vestido amarillo tan sexy, con sus pies desnudos y sus piernas a su merced. Gracias a la suave luz que irradiaba aquel aparato, podía ver cómo cruzaba sus piernas sobre el colchón sin ningún pudor a que se vean tan expuestas.

El guerrero comenzó a sentirse más relajado. Quería realmente, deseaba acostarse con la mujer. Pero nunca lo diría. Vio como Bulma tomaba el control y detenía el vídeo.

 _-Quieres acostarte?..._

Vegeta la miró con los ojos abiertos sorprendido. Acaso la mujer lo estaba invitando a dormir con ella?. Su silencio y expresión alertó a Bulma de su error y otra vez se vio envuelta en un caos al utilizar tan mal sus palabras. Intentó corregirse a sí misma.

 _-... En tu cama!...quiero decir, si no crees que es tarde?, deberíamos seguir mañana!..._

Vegeta se tensó por completo, si la mujer hubiera tardado dos segundos más en aclarar su proposición, ya estaría encima de ella rasgándole aquel maldito vestido.

Trató de mirar hacía otro lado y aclarar su mente. Se obligó a calmarse y a pensar bien sus palabras.

 _-Debemos terminar aunque sea el segundo vídeo…_

 _-Como quieras. Pero yo me voy a recostar porque camine todo el día y me duelen mis hermosas piernas!..._

 _-Me importa poco lo que hagas… "Perfecto...dilo hasta que te lo creas Vegeta…"_

Gran mentira, ni siquiera él se lo creía.

Bulma estiro las piernas tranquila y seductoramente. Con una acarició despacio la otra extremidad.

 _"Que demonios pasa conmigo… acaso intentó seducir a Vegeta, que demonios tiene mi cabeza?..."_

El príncipe se dio cuenta de aquel acto feroz. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, la mujer lo estaba provocando y él debía dejar en claro que esta vez no se lo perdonaría, al principio creyó que estaba siendo inocente, ahora ya no lo creía, cuando vio cómo movía sus piernas acariciandose a ella misma. Se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó de golpe, siendo iluminado por una pobre luz tenue de la tele.

 _-Necesitas ayuda?..._

La mujer se dio cuenta de golpe lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó rápidamente. A pesar de querer demostrar indiferencia su voz la traicionó.

 _-No se... de qué hablas…_

Vegeta se dio la vuelta por completo y la miró profundamente, pero en ese momento algo lo alarmó.

 _-Llegó alguien…_

 _-Como?... quién?_

Vegeta se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación rápidamente como un rayo veloz. Bulma se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la puerta, mientras veía como el guerrero se encerraba en su cuarto. Se dio la vuelta y vio una figura parada en su ventana. Prendió la luz rápido y se acercó despacio, corrió las cortinas y vio parado a su novio. Abrió rápidamente el vidrio.

 _-Yamcha!, qué haces aquí?._ -La joven se veía absurdamente nerviosa. Como si la habían pillado haciendo algo muy malo.

 _-Bulma… no me respondiste las llamadas. Quería verte!, necesito saber como estas?..._

 _-Yamcha no es buen momento ahora. Estoy ocupada._

El joven entró sin permiso y miró la habitación. Descubrió la tele prendida, la pared de la cama toda escrita y las sábanas removidas.

 _-Haciendo que?, mirando una película?. Por dios Bulma, estoy preocupado por lo que paso hoy en el restaurante. Te llame un millón de veces preocupado. Y aquí te encuentro relaja viendo la televisión._

 _-No… estoy en un proyecto… Yamcha, por que viniste?, no quiero hablar contigo!_

 _-Bulma, mi amor, debemos hablar!. Lo que paso hoy en el almuerzo… digo, pensé que íbamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso, por qué te fuiste de esa manera?, qué pasó?_

 _-No seas cínico!, sabes que sé que me engañas con otras mujeres!, no puedo casarme con alguien que no me respeta!_

 _-Bulma, por qué dices eso!?, yo… bueno, sabes que me equivoque una vez, pero lo confesé y me perdonaste!. Y fue hace mucho, porque viene esto ahora?... dime el verdadero motivo de esto!_

Bulma se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. Para la verdadera razón, ella no estaba lista de decirla, porque ni ella lo sabía. Estaba confundida. Tenía millones de cosas en la cabeza, pero de algo estaba segura, ella no jugaría con Yamcha como su "yo del futuro" había hecho. Ella ya no podía decir con certeza que aún amaba a ese hombre.

Luego llegó Trunks a su mente. Ese hombre que estaba delante de ella no iba a convertirla en madre en el futuro y eso, aunque no quería reconocerlo, le dolía.

 _-Yamcha, necesito estar sola… Te prometo que en cuanto aclare mis pensamientos te llamaré. Nos veremos en la heladería de siempre y discutiremos de este tema. Te daré todas tus respuestas. Pero debes entender que en este momento no puedo, porque no las tengo._

El joven se quedó en silencio por un momento y miró a su novia fijamente.

 _-Es por Vegeta?... Dímelo de una vez!_

Y como un balde agua helada Bulma quedó muda sin poder emitir ninguna sílaba. Él había dado al blanco indicado, pero jamás se lo diría. Nunca lo reconocería. Recordó cómo actuo en el desierto cuando su hijo reveló su identidad y lo amargada que se había puesto su vida aquellos días. No, no podía dejar ver que ahora, hasta había considerado esa idea por unos malditos videos, unos mensajes escritos y una foto demostrativa. No podía hacerle eso a ese hombre que había sido su compañero tantos años.

Optó por la mejor salida, el enojo. Eso nunca fallaba, al menos gritaría un poco y dejaría salir la ira aculumada por la confusion.

 _-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!_

Yamcha retrocedió un paso al ver el rostro de su novia. Se dio cuenta que había dicho las palabras incorrectas. Se arrepintió al segundo que vio aquella rabia en los ojos de la mujer.

 _-Espera amor, lo siento!. Soy un idiota!, no debí ni decirlo!. Lo siento._

Bulma se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a su novio. Cruzó los brazos y dijo con toda la rabia fingida del mundo.

 _-Vete ahora!... cuando se me pasa el enojo, te llamaré!_

 _-Bulma…_

 _-Que te vayas!_

Yamcha escuchó el grito y se estremeció de miedo. Se hizo el distraído y rápidamente salió por la ventana. Dio la vuelta y vio como la mujer enfurecida cerraba la ventana y corría las cortinas.

 _-Mejor me voy antes de que me mate…_ -El joven dio la vuelta y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Bulma le dio la espalda a la ventana y despacio fue cayendo en el suelo. No lo pudo evitar, comenzó a llorar, pero no por lo que dijo su novio, si no por la forma cruel y sencilla que le mintió. Así descaradamente, lo hizo sentir mal y lo sacó de su cuarto como si nada.

Ahora entendía, la Bulma del futuro era una maldita cínica, siniestra y ella se había comportado igual. Y ambas tenían el mismo factor en común. Vegeta.

La mujer escondió su rostro amargamente entre sus manos. Las lágrimas caían sin piedad como lluvia. Intentó calmarse, pero se había dado cuenta lo mal que había actuado. Yamcha era su novio, fue su amigo y compañero por más de una década y ella le mentía cínicamente en la cara. Que pasaría ahora?, se dejaría vencer por su destino o continuaría luchando contra viento y marea para que eso no suceda?. La respuesta llegó al instante.

Vegeta entró a la habitación sin siquiera golpear. En sus manos tenía dos bandejas de plata llenas de comida. Se acercó a su lugar escogido anteriormente se sentó tranquilo a comer, levantó la mirada y miró a la mujer.

 _-Tu madre nos dejo comida… Había una nota diciendo que se iba no se a que. Deje de leer el papel cuando vi esto._ -Vegeta tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y la volvió a mirar. _-Quieres?_

Bulma se odio así misma cuando dejó escapar una dulce sonrisa. Vegeta se veía impredeciblemente cómodo y tierno comiendo de esa manera. Como un niño tonto el cual no le preocupaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado minutos antes.

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta cerrándola. Levantó la mirada y habló despacio.

 _-Creí que no volverías hasta mañana…_

 _-Y por qué debería hacerlo?, dijimos que terminaríamos el segundo vídeo!_

 _-Saliste corriendo de la habitación y te fuiste a la tuya… creí…_

Vegeta la interrumpió.

 _-Creíste mal!. Salí de aquí porque no quiero que tu estúpido novio piense cualquier idiotez. Y cuando entre en mi cuarto, me dio hambre. Así que baje y vi arriba de la mesa este obsequio que dejó tu ruidosa madre._

 _-Pero mamá no vino, dijo que llegaría tarde!_

 _-No me preguntes mujer!, había comida y yo la tome!, es simple y sencillo._

Bulma sonrió a ese comentario.

 _-Tomas sin pedir permiso lo que no es tuyo?... lo haces muy a menudo?..._

Vegeta dejó de roer la comida y la miró fijamente. Ese comentario tenía otra connotación y no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto. Solo para demostrarle que ya no le permitiría sus comentarios de doble sentido.

 _-No se… quieres preguntarle a tu novio?..._

Bulma se sentó en la cama limpiando sus lágrimas recientes y lo miró asustada al escuchar su comentario. Se enojo por lo que el saiyajin dijo, realmente no quería referirse al vídeo, su mente la había llevado rápidamente a cuando él se había robado la nave para ir tras Goku. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que Vegeta hablaba de robarle la mujer a Yamcha. Su sangre hirvió en el momento ofuscada. Se acercó a su mesita y tomó sus cigarrillos, prendió uno y dijo tajante.

 _-Comete todo si quieres. Yo no tengo hambre._

Vegeta sonrió victorioso. La mujer captó el mensaje enseguida. Le importo nada el contenido real de lo que ella había preguntado, pero dejó bien en claro que no jugaría con él. En cuanto cometiera algún error, él se lo haría pagar. Se ofusco cuando el humo le pegó en la cara.

 _-Deja esa porquería infernal mujer!... que no puedes meter algo de comida en tu cuerpo en vez de esa cosa venenosa?_

 _-No te importa lo que yo meto en mi cuerpo Vegeta!. Si como o fumo, son acciones mías, no tuyas._ -Bulma lo miró irónica. _-De repente comenzaste a sentir ganas de saber que meto dentro de mi cuerpo o es imaginación mía?..._

Vegeta reconoció el contraataque. El la había provocado con algo relacionado a su futuro y ella no se quedó atrás, al contrario movió sus piezas. Vegeta se levantó y depósito las bandejas de plata casi vacías sobre el escritorio de la mujer. Se acercó despacio a lado de ella, se inclinó bastante como para tener su rostro frente al suyo y despacio le susurro.

 _-De verdad quieres saberlo?..._

Bulma se estremeció con tan solo escuchar aquel malicioso susurro. Pero no se dejaría vencer. Él quería jugar sucio. Que así sea.

Bulma dejó salir el humo de su boca y los disparó justo en el rostro de Vegeta, haciendo que este cierre los ojos despacio.

 _-Y tu?... quieres ver qué meto en mi cuerpo?... o en mi boca?..._

Vegeta se acercó más a la mujer, al parecer está quería darle batalla, y él no se la negaría.

Pero un pequeño clic sonó en su cabeza. Él no iba a jugar a una guerra de seducción estúpida con esa hembra. Él la iba a desvestir y le haría tantas o más cosas que su contraparte. Él estaba en abstinencia y no tendría piedad. Por un momento se congeló, su cuerpo le comenzó a demostrar lo excitado que estaba nuevamente y la necesidad humillante que estaba teniendo, haciendo salir de su boca palabras que no debía, con la simple excusa de querer intimidarla.

Era una burda mentira, deseaba a esa mujer, pero jamás la tomaría sin su consentimiento. Con estas acciones solo estaba tratando de que ella cediera y le concediera aquel permiso que tanto necesitaba.

A pesar de las insinuaciones de ella, no había hecho nada concreto. Pero si él permanecía más tiempo cerca, perdería su autocontrol y la tomaría sin dudarlo, y así perder toda dignidad y orgullo saiyajin.

Al pasar por todas aquellas conclusiones, Vegeta fingió molestarle el humo y se alejó un paso.

 _-Yo si… pero jamás con esa porquería saliendo de tu boca… prefiero que tengas otras cosas en ella..._

No perdió del todo, apostó el doble pero sin corromper su dignidad. Ahora espero el contraataque que sin duda no iba a poder soportarlo mucho tiempo. Camino hasta el otro lado y se sentó nuevamente en la cama sin dejar de mirarla.

Bulma esta vez quedó en silencio. Tenía un millón de cosas que quería decir, pero se contuvo. Inconscientemente le siguió el juego, simplemente porque se vio deseándolo. Quería invitarlo a romper todo su hermoso vestido y que haga con ella lo que se le antojara. Pero a su mente llegó Yamcha y la patética escena de hace unos minutos.

 _"Está realmente soy yo?... Acabo de gritarle a mi novio de toda la vida que era un idiota por relacionarme con Vegeta y aquí estoy… esperando que con una simple acción me devore todo el cuerpo y se meta dentro mio sin piedad...Soy la peor basura del universo!"_

Bulma miró inconscientemente la ventana y bajó la mirada. Se sentía peor que basura. Vegeta la miró detenidamente y miró a la misma dirección. Ahí lo supo, ella bajó la guardia, pero no porque no quiera responder, si no porque no podía. A su mente llegó la imagen del insecto de Yamcha y de cómo la mujer que tenía a lado no quería ser igual a la del futuro. Entendió que no podía corromper su alma con tan solo un juego de palabras y aprovechándose de la situación, aquella que por unas imágenes estaban rodeados de lujuria y deseo. No era lo mismo que en el vídeo y eso inconscientemente lo ofusco un poco.

La miró detenidamente y cambió el tono del tema antes de que se decidiera a responder algo y él no aguantara más. Trató de sonar más divertido y juguetón que sexy.

 _-Si no te vas a quitar el vestido..., apaga la luz y pon de nuevo el vídeo._

Bulma sonrió por lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza

 _"Hablas mucho monito… pero, haces?..."_

La científica quedó callada. Se le escapaba inconscientemente las palabras, pero selló sus labios. Él le había dado una pequeña oportunidad para evitar cualquier cosa que podría pasar, y ella debía aprovecharla, pero realmente, él no se lo estaba haciendo tan fácil. Cerró los ojos, y trató de calmarse. Se levantó, apagó la luz y se dirigió a su cama. Bulma miró a Vegeta detenidamente.

Hace un mes atrás, ella se había enterado de algo que la había dejado devastada y ahora se veía, que con tan poco tiempo, estaba encerrada en su habitación, con la luces apagadas y en la cama acostada con aquel hombre que ella misma había jurado mantener lejos a toda costa… que ironia de la vida.

Vegeta como si le hubiese leído la mente la miró de repente y sonrió.

 _-Hace un mes atrás lo único que quería era estar lo más alejado posible de ti… y hoy te pido que cierras una puerta con llave y apagues la luz…_

Bulma se sentó y lo miró fijamente.

 _-Eso no es todo… también intentas seducirme!_

Lo volvió hacer, pero no quería. Simplemente se le escapó. Vegeta se giró y la tomó de la muñeca.

 _-No juegues con fuego!... te perdono una, pero no dos!... haz otro comentario como esos y te lo haré pagar!_

Bien, la suerte estaba echada. Las cartas sobre la mesa y la decisión tomada. Vegeta dejó bien en claro las cosas, sin vueltas y sin rodeos. Ahora dependía de ella. Su boca era grande y la iba a meter en problemas, todos sabían eso, ahora la gran pregunta es, quería meterse en esos problemas?, la respuesta era simple. SI.

Pero, no lo haría. No por ella ni por Vegeta, no, lo haría por Yamcha. Si ella volvía a insinuar la mínima cosa relacionado al sexo, él definitivamente la tomaría sin importar nada. Sin excusas, sin amenazas, sin nada. Solo lujuria y deseo que los corrompió con las imágenes anteriores y que sabía perfectamente que la había corrompido a ella también.

Bulma apretó sus labios con fuerza, se moría de ganas de decir una sola palabra y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Pero en vez de eso asintió despacio con la cabeza haciendo que Vegeta la suelte.

 _-No juegues conmigo humana… Yo no soy como los idiotas de tus amigos, si me buscas me encontrarás!, te quedó claro?..._

 _"Sí amo…"_

Bulma volvió a asentir, bajó la mirada despacio y dejó escapar una sonrisa malévola. La tentación era demasiado grande, pero se prometió a ella misma no decir nada. Tomó el control de la tele y miró a Vegeta que se había puesto derecho y le mostraba su espalda.

 _-Debo pedirte permiso para recostarme o soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera?_

Vegeta se giró y la vio sonriendo, estaba apunto de explotar. Que acaso esa mujer realmente quería tener sexo como él?!, sí, definitivamente lo quería, y él se había hartado por completo, iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

 _-No estoy provocando nada, pero no quiero que vayas por ahí creyendo que todo lo que hago es para provocar alguna situación… Solo me tomo la molestia de dejar en claro las cosas!_

Vegeta largo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Esto se estaba yendo muy lejos. Cruzó sus brazos y miró hacía la tele.

 _-Haz lo que te dé la gana y pon el maldito vídeo!_

 _"Si amo...puedo quitarme el vestido ahora?..."_

 _-Bien, no te enojes._

Bulma levantó sus piernas y se recostó en su cama. Apago el olvidado cigarrillo y tomó el control de la tele. Apretó play y dejó que el vídeo siguiera.

 _ **"El color gris desapareció y llegaron las nuevas imágenes. Al parecer era un día de verano y la cámara de gravedad era el escenario allí. Se veía a Bulma en bikini de color azul. La mujer estaba sentada en la espalda de Vegeta. Este estaba con su mini short negro, haciendo flexiones de brazos.**_

 _ **-En serio, si no empiezas a comer algo,** **desaparecerás** **!**_

 _ **Bulma bajó el libro que tenía en la mano y miró a su amante sudado.**_

 _ **-Dijiste cuando me** **senté** **que no ibas a poder moverte por el peso, quién te entiende!**_

 _ **-Si, del libro que tienes en la mano, porque tú no debes pesar ni 40 kilos!.**_

 _ **-Déjame en paz Vegeta!, esto no es para que pese en tu espalda. Necesitas restablecer tu columna por los** **líquidos** **y yo estoy en calidad de** **revisión** **. Necesito controlar que puedas moverte normalmente y que la cicatriz no se vuelva a abrir. -Bulma cerró el libro y golpeó la cabeza de Vegeta. -Porque quiero recordarte que tendrías que estar en la cama para sanar tus heridas y te niegas a eso!, estás aquí como un animal** **abriéndote** **los puntos. Si la cicatriz de tu cola queda expuesta, podría ser letal para ti.**_

 _ **-Ah!, esas excusas que pones para poder estar todo el día encima mio!, eres manipuladora y exasperante!**_

 _ **-Que malo eres!, yo me preocupo por ti y… -El celular de la científica que estaba en el suelo, junto a los amantes** **sonó** **despacio. Bulma se inclinó levemente y atendió.**_

 _ **-Hola?...ah, hola Yamcha como estas?**_

 _ **En ese momento Vegeta se quedó quieto y apoyó su cuerpo boca abajo al suelo. De un solo movimiento, sacó a la mujer de arriba y la sentó despacio en el suelo junto a el. La mujer siguió hablando.**_

 _ **-Esta noche?...bueno, no lo se. Es que aún no termino con el proyecto y… -Su voz se quebró, pero era claro por qué.**_

 _ **En la imagen se veía como Vegeta empujaba despacio a la mujer hasta acostarla completamente. El guerrero comenzaba a besarla en el cuello. Despacio comenzó a sacar la parte de arriba de su bikini y a darle besos desenfrenados por todo el cuello y el pecho. Recorriendo con la lengua cada poro de la humana.**_

 _ **-Ah...eh?..., nada...AH….Espera…, digo, no no hay problema...Ah!,... -La mujer tapó el celular y miró a Vegeta. -Deja eso!...**_

 _ **-Por qué?... no te gusta?... -Vegeta bajó la cabeza y comenzó a quitarle la otra prenda y comenzó a besarla más íntimamente.**_

 _ **Bulma se veía reprimir gemidos en el celular. Se la veía retorcerse con cada caricia que su amante le proporcionaba,**_

 _ **-Sii!... digo, de acuerdo….ah!, Yamcha tengo que dejarte!...no, nada malo!. A las ocho está bien. Adiós!**_

 _ **Bulma apago su celular y lo tiro, no se vio en donde. Lo único que se veía, era a la mujer prestarle atención a Vegeta y corresponder a los juegos que su amante con malicia comenzó ante el llamado de aquel hombre.**_

 _ **-Te dije… que no le contestes cuando estas conmigo!...**_

 ** _-Ah...Vegeta…. -Las embestidas no dejaban hablar a la mujer. Vegeta se movía profundamente en el interior de Bulma haciendo que poco a poco, los puntos de su cola, se fueran abriendo despacio._**

 ** _Vegeta emitió un sonido ahogado y culminó su orgasmo al escuchar finalizar el de Bulma. Miró hacía el piso y vio un charco de sangre._**

 ** _Bulma miró con horror sus manos empapadas del líquido espeso._**

 ** _-Maldición Vegeta!, te dije que no podíamos hacerlo en el piso duro!, se abrieron todos los puntos!_**

 ** _Vegeta se dio la vuelta y miró su cicatriz llena de sangre._**

 ** _-Creo que se me olvido… Llama a tu novio… dile que se canceló la cita..._**

 ** _El guerrero tomó su short y se lo puso antes de caer desmayado. Bulma corrió rápido y tomó a Vegeta._**

 ** _La imagen se disipó."_**

 _-Maldito demente!..._ -Fue lo único que pudo decir Bulma, pero sin darse cuenta, su pensamiento salió en voz alta. Cubrió sus labio cuando noto el error. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y para sorpresa de Bulma, dijo calmado y con rostro triunfante.

 _-Él dijo que no responda… si no obedece, que se abstenga a las consecuencias!.._

Bulma levantó una ceja y lo miró incrédula.

 _-Estas loco?... acaba de abrir sus puntos solo para que ella no salga con su novio!... Una herida así puede costarle la vida!, es una locura!_

Ambos se dieron cuenta la extraña conversación que habían desarrollado.

Que acaso el punto de que tenían sexo, eran amantes y se manipulaban entre ellos ya era algo de segundo plano?, tan natural era ahora que tengan sexo y demuestren las debilidades de cada uno?, que había pasado?, que se había generado?. Ella no sentía ni el más mínimo pudor frente a él, le hablaba sin avergonzarse, como si fuera una película ajena a sus vidas. No se llenaba de nervios al ver como él la tomaba y hacía con ella lo que quería. Lo único que veía era como él se lastimaba, y no el por qué, si no que de verdad dejó ver que le importaba su estado físico.

Pero él no estaba más cuerdo que ella. Le acaba de reconocer directamente que lo que había hecho "Él" estaba bien. Que lo tenía merecido, que era lo que tenía que pasar.

Donde estaba el orgullo?, cuando bajó tanto la guardia?, por qué era tan libre junto a esa mujer?, no sabía que pasaba en su cabeza, dejó escapar lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero al darse cuenta, en vez de enojarse o retractarse, se dio la vuelta y continuó mirando el vídeo como si nada.

Algo estaba realmente distinto en esa habitación. Se había llenado de algo extraño, algo que ambos dejaron nacer. Acaso ahora se podían bromear e insinuar cosas sexuales y ninguno iba a reaccionar?, acaso ya se conocían tanto como para dejarse humillar y no emitir palabras con la humillación del otro?.

Algo había nacido en esa habitación, en esa cama, y en esos corazones. Algo real que no estaba en ningún video. Algo que jamás creyeron que iba a nacer.

Y sabían perfectamente cómo y cuándo pasó. Fue sin querer, cuando Vegeta dejó ver la necesidad de tomar a esa mujer y Bulma dándole a conocer que estaba en la misma situación y que no debían avergonzarse por eso. Ella le dio un pase sin reproche ni humillaciones y él la aceptó inconsciente. Dejaron que se creara algo entre los dos.

"Confianza", pura y real confianza. Y lo sabían, sabían perfectamente que esa confianza había llegado con un amigo cercano llamado "Intimidad".

Ambos se colaron en ese cuarto para quedarse y jamás marcharse. Y tanto Vegeta como Bulma les habían permitido estar allí.

Los dos tenían dudas, y no sabían que tan instalados estaban aquellos sentimientos pero poco a poco se estaban descubriendo. Bulma dio la primera palabra opinando acerca de aquella escena y Vegeta le corroboro que el estaba en sintonía con ella, respondiendo de forma calmada y sin nerviosismo.

Igual así, Vegeta tomó la iniciativa para comprobar si de verdad se estaban formando esos lazos. Despacio se levantó un poco y fue para atrás. Bulma miraba cada movimiento mientras la imagen tomaba vida nuevamente. Sin embargo Bulma seguía mirando a "su" Vegeta. Este volvió a moverse hacia atrás y despacio recostó su espalda sobre la almohada, que estaba junto a la de Bulma. Está lo siguió con la mirada y vio como se recostó suavemente en su cama. La mujer sonrió despacio y miró la pantalla.

Efectivamente fue su forma de decirle _"Si, confió en ti"..._

Vegeta la miró de reojo y también sonrió. _"De acuerdo, yo también, pero no te acostumbres…"_

Ambos quedaron en armonía y en un discreto silencio. Pero este ya no era incomodo ni desprendía nervios.

Era lujurioso, lleno de pasión, pero ahora tenía dos nuevos componentes. Había confianza. Ellos ahora eran cómplices. De que?, no estaban muy seguros. Pero mientras estén allí dentro, solos y sin nadie que los escuche, se convertirían en los más íntimos cómplices, ahora eran libres.

Aún sabiendo que se deseaban, que de verdad había una verdadera lujuria, ahora gracias a aquella confianza, las cosas serían más llevaderas y aunque no estaban seguros, sabían que si la pasión se escapaba, esta vez se tomaría como algo distinto a lo que creyeron al principio. Ya no sería malo ni trágico. Sería un secreto de ellos y lo podrían manejar. Ambos lo hicieron juntos. Ahora era distinto.

Bulma miró a Vegeta una vez más mientras la imagen se mostraba lejana y sonrió.

 _-Estás cómodo monito?..._

 _-Tu me lo propusiste antes, lo recuerdas?_

 _-No, creo que no..._

El la miró y tiró su último anzuelo de pruebas para buscar la nueva sensación que creía haber nacido.

 _-Más o menos… sabes que sería cómodo?_

 _-Dime._

 _-Que te quitaras el vestido…_

Bulma bufo ante el comentario, aún debía fingir molestia, pero no pareció muy convencida de hacerlo bien. Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a demostrarle aquellas sensaciones nuevas.

 _-De acuerdo, algo tienes en contra de mi vestido!. Que no ves lo lindo que es?, y lo caro que salió!. Además, solo para que te enteres, estoy desnuda debajo del vestido, no me diste tiempo de ponerme ropa interior. No puedo quitármelo!_

Vegeta dejó escapar un suave gruñido y se acercó a ella despacio.

 _-Quién dijo que eso me molesta?..._

Bulma sonrió tranquilamente.

 _-Te mueres por que me lo quite, pero no lo conseguirás tan fácilmente!, mira el vídeo en silencio monito, me desconcentras!_

Vegeta sonrió victorioso mientras volvía a recostarse.

 _-Me parece que la que se muere porque se lo quiten, eres tu…_

 _-Nada más alejado de la realidad._

 _-Sí… repítelo hasta que te lo creas…_

Ambos quedaron en silencio y en sus labios se demostraba una grata y tranquila sonrisa.


	23. Vídeo 2: Literalmente… un mes

_**Capítulo 22: Vídeo 2: Literalmente… un mes.**_

 **N/A: De ante mano pido disculpa por el retraso!. Les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia!**

* * *

Bulma y Vegeta quedaron en silencio mirando el vídeo que continuaba sin detenerse.

 _ **"El escenario era la habitación de Bulma. Se veía el lugar vacío, pero la soledad no duró mucho tiempo. Se la vio salir a la joven del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo en silencio. De repente la puerta se abrió y entró Vegeta al lugar. Este se quedó parado detrás de ella mientras la mujer se daba la vuelta y lo miraba curiosa cerrar la puerta.**_

 _ **-Por qué te empeñas en entrar sin tocar?**_

 _ **-Es justo lo que iba hacer…**_

 _ **Vegeta se acercó a la científica y comenzó a tocarla y besarla.**_

 _ **Bulma le correspondió al instante y lo abrazó con fuerza.**_

 _ **-Literalmente, hablaba de tocar la puerta… -Decía la mujer entre beso y beso.**_

 _ **-Literalmente no me interesa tocar eso…-Decía el joven mientras trataba de deshacerse de la toalla.**_

 _ **Ambos se besaron con pasión, pero un golpe en la puerta los hizo detenerse. La mujer se apartó despacio y volvió a cubrirse con la toalla. Vegeta no la soltó y la empujaba despacio hacia la cama ignorando el golpe. Ella trató de evitarlo, pero el agarre del guerrero parecía más voraz.**_

 _ **-Bulma,cariño!, estás ahí?, soy Yamcha!. Puedo pasar.**_

 _ **La científica salto de golpe, y miró a Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Ahora veo tu prisa…**_

 _ **-No le abras!..., estas conmigo!...dile que se vaya! -Dijo en voz baja, pero audible en la grabación.**_

 _ **Bulma no respondió, se quedó en silencio un segundo y miró los ojos de Vegeta.**_

 _ **-El puede sentir mi presencia, no es tonto Vegeta. -Dijo en un susurro.**_

 _ **Vegeta la miró furioso y se apartó rápidamente,abrió la ventana y la cerró tras él.**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró con cara de decepción, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a la puerta y despacio respondió.**_

 _ **-Ya voy!, me estoy bañando. Me cambió y bajó!**_

 _ **-Puedo esperarte en la habitación?...**_

 _ **-No, no puedes!, ya bajo.**_

 _ **Bulma se acercó a la ventana y miró que Vegeta no se había ido del todo. Se la vio mirarlo fijamente y le sonrió.**_

 _ **-No que te habías ido?.**_

 _ **-Me quedé a esperar a ver que decisión tomabas…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y dejó caer la toalla finalmente.**_

 _ **-En que estábamos?...**_

 _ **Lo último que se vio, fue a Vegeta entrar nuevamente y tirarla con sutileza sobre la cama."**_

La imagen se volvió gris. Ambos del presente se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Ella se estiró perezosa tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de tema y Vegeta observaba cada movimiento.

 _-Aún te pone nerviosa esa situación?..._ -Dijo en tono divertido.

 _-Y tu no?, ya te familiarizaste con la idea de verlos tener sexo a cada rato… a cada hora y en cualquier lugar?_

 _-Digamos que ya lo veo natural._

 _-Puedo notarlo. Por qué?_

 _-Por que que?_

 _-Por que es natural para ti?_

 _-Esa mujer y ese hombre tiene confianza muy íntima y la expresan totalmente con el sexo… Si para ellos es natural, no veo por qué debería molestarme. Además, desde que empezó este condenado vídeo, no veo otra cosa que hagan más que pelear y fornicar, ya debe estar superado eso. Y no te olvides, que ellos tendrán un hijo… y si es como en mi planeta, van por el camino correcto para procrearlo..._

 _-Buen punto… Sin embargo no es el hecho en sí que tengan sexo lo que me incomoda un poco…_

 _-Qué es entonces?…_

La joven quedó en silencio y miró inevitablemente por la ventana y pensar en su novio. No dijo nada pero le había dado la respuesta al saiyajin.

 _-Entiendo, es por tu novio!. Aún no superas el hecho de que te volviste más inteligente y dejaste de permitir que ese gusano te engañara?._

 _-No digas eso Vegeta!, Yamcha no me engaño!. Bueno, aun no_ -Bulma pensó bien sus palabras. _-Yo nunca vi a Yamcha con otra mujer, aunque siempre me han llegado rumores y una vez él mismo me lo confeso, pero jamás vi nada, para mi sigue siendo leal, la mujer del vídeo tiene su excusa y razones para hacer lo que hizo, pero aún me pone mal por él, no se lo merece…_

 _-Piensa que el que está siendo engañado es el del vídeo, que si fue una rata infiel. A tu querido novio aún no le crecen sus lindo cuernos…_

 _-Y no lo harán..._

Bulma no pudo continuar, la imagen volvió en sí y la dejó callada una vez más.

 _ **"Laboratorio de Bulma. En la imagen se podía observar a la mujer sentada en su computadora y junto a ella, sentado en otra estaba Ciel. Ambos escribían rápidamente lo que la mujer decía en voz alta.**_

 _ **-Gracias a la bujía predominante la máquina pudo crear vida consciente en doble cero y se puede integrar correctamente. Está bujía dejó de existir hace muchos años en el planeta tierra, por ser bastante peligrosa ya que puede crear vida artificial. No tiene licencia y nadie la consigue. Los datos de cómo la he obtenido queda en secreto.**_

 _ **Bulma miró a Ciel esperando que dijera algo, pero este solo la miró y asintió.**_

 _ **-Si tu dices que eso no debemos informarlo, estoy de acuerdo. Así evitaremos una copia del proyecto.**_

 _ **-Gracias Ciel, gracias por apoyarme.**_

 _ **-Tranquila, no quiero que me vuelvas a golpear, así que de ahora en más, no te llevaré la contraria nunca más…**_

 _ **Bulma quedó en silencio antes lo escuchado y acercó un poco la silla al joven científico.**_

 _ **-Oye Ciel…. yo… lo lamento. Enserio, no debí golpearte. Se me escapó la situación de las manos.**_

 _ **-Tranquila Bulma. -Dijo girando y mirando a la joven. -Estoy consciente que Vegeta es como parte de tu familia y estabas preocupada por él. Tranquila, de verdad está en el pasado.**_

 _ **La científica quedó en silencio y volvió a su lugar frente a la computadora.**_

 _ **-Gracias… Continuamos?**_

 _ **-No hay de que. Si, continuemos.**_

 _ **-Bien, una vez completada la fusión de máquina y sujeto, se pasa a programar las secuencias nerviosas y musculares. Cuando la máquina comienza sus actividades, se estudia los patrones complementarios. Los sentidos se fusionan al sujeto y éste comienza a sentir lo mismo que su creador. La máquina recibe el mismo daño que el individuo a prueba y tiene un proceso de reparación igualitaria. Eso quiere decir que si el sujeto de prueba destruye la máquina por accidente y el se lastima, la cámara puede regenerarse sola en el mismo tiempo que el sujeto. Si no se daña el sujeto, hay 0,001 % de posibilidades que la máquina falle, pero sus circuitos necesitan descansar por un breve lapso de dos días. La máquina se recupera totalmente, haciéndose más resistente al igual que su creador. En el caso que el creador de la vida artificial, muera, la máquina dejará de funcionar para siempre."**_

La Bulma del presente pauso el video. La información era realmente importante y tenía que tomar nota de todo los detalles. Era más que notorio que las pruebas había llegado a su fin, ahora restaba ver el comportamiento de máquina-sujeto fusionados.

La teoría era excitante, Bulma estaba encantada con lo que había descubierto y debía tomar nota de todo. Había creado el mejor invento de todos y a su mente le llegó esa curiosidad nata que sólo los científicos como ella tenían.

Anoto todo cuidadosamente, escribiendo cada detalle y haciendo dibujos. Se dio la vuelta despacio y miró su pared toda escrita, pensó que al otro día debía pintarla de nuevo. Pero antes debía verificar haber escrito en el papel todo correctamente. Una vez que terminó de escribir lo que le faltaba, puso las hojas y la carpeta sobre su mesa de noche. Dispuesta a seguir con el vídeo, pero algo llamó su atención. Vegeta no había hecho ningún comentario de nada. Giró su cabeza despacio y lo vio tranquilo con los ojos cerrados.

Bulma se acercó despacio y paso una mano frente a él sin tocarlo, y lo comprobó, el saiyajin se había quedado dormido.

Es que acaso estaba tan relajado que se permitió descansar por un momento?. La realidad es que estaba cansado. Había pasado una noche terrible con pensamientos lujuriosos y excitantes que no había dormido nada. Después, al día siguiente había entrenado duramente toda la tarde y tampoco había descansado.

Bulma sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, él estaba ahí, en su cama, dormido y ella no podía despertarlo y echarlo de su cuarto. Realmente no podía hacer eso.

Tomó la decisión, apago el vídeo y la tele, dejando la habitación completamente oscura. Se acomodó en su lugar de la cama y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al saiyajin.

 _-Dulces sueños, monito…_

Dijo suavemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y también era poseída por los brazos de morfeo.

Bulma y Vegeta durmieron juntos por primera vez.

* * *

El día había llegado dulcemente a los ojos de la Sra. Brief. Al despertar, vio su lado derecho de la cama y noto que su esposo ya no estaba acostado. Pues, a pesar de haberlo convencido para pasar la noche fuera de casa el hombre ya estaba levantado y dispuesto a regresar a su trabajo.

Sin emitir ninguna queja, la mujer rubia sonrió plácidamente mientras emprendía el vuelo con su marido a la casa.

La noche anterior, había pasado por su casa para ver a su hija y verificar como estaba, pero al llegar y escuchar tras la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta que Bulma estaba acompañada por Vegeta. Decidió no molestarlos y salir de allí rápidamente. Calentó una comida que tenía guardada en el freezer y salió volando con su esposo para dejar solos a la extraña pareja.

Pero ya había amanecido y su compañero quería regresar a su laboratorio. Fue por eso, que arribaron en el jardín de su casa a la mañana temprano.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cocina, donde se concentró en hacer un rico desayuno, pues si bien su esposo y ella ya habían desayunado en el hotel del spa donde se habían alojado la noche anterior, pensó que sería buena idea llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su hija y de paso averiguar cómo le había ido con Vegeta ahora que había estado a solas con él.

También preparó un grato platillo lleno de cosas deliciosas para el guerrero.

Tomó un carro con ruedas y puso toda la comida en él, tomo el ascensor de la casa, ya que un carro tan grande, no podía ser llevado por la escaleras.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas de metal, la mujer salió sonriente del lugar cantando. Fue directo a la habitación de su hija y golpeó la puerta despacio. No obtuvo respuesta, lo que llamó poderosamente su atención, pues su hija tenía el sueño bastante pesado, pero sabía que a esa hora ya estaría despierta. Tomó el pomo de la puerta preocupada e intentó abrirla, pero descubrió que está estaba cerrada con llave.

Comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo, pues si a su niña le había ocurrido algo, ella necesitaba entrar y ver si podía auxiliarla.

Camino hasta una mesita que se encontraba en el pasillo, donde había un jarrón y sacó del interior de uno de sus cajones una llave extra. Pues esa era de emergencia, una llave maestra que habría todas las puertas de la casa en caso de que algo pasara.

La mujer tomó las llaves y despacio abrió la puerta viendo con gran sorpresa una curiosa escena.

Al entrar vio la cama de su hija ocupada por dos cuerpos. Uno era su pequeña, pero el otro era de cierto saiyajin, que a ella le agradaba tanto. Los veía abrazados, muy juntos, muy íntimos. Él la tenía abrazada con su brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho tocaba dulcemente sus piernas, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del guerrero y lo tenía atrapado con todas las extremidades de su cuerpo.

No quiso despertarlos ni ocasionar ninguna molestia. Optó entonces por dejar el carro dentro de la habitación y salir rápidamente del lugar sin hacer el mínimo ruido, pues si su hija había tomado una decisión y había elegido, ella la apoyaría con toda alegría.

Le echó una última mirada a los dos jóvenes abrazados, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse, con toda seguridad, que ahora sí podría llegar a tener ese nieto/a que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Bulma fue la primera en abrir sus ojos. La luz comenzó a molestarla vilmente obligandola a despertar. Se movió suavemente y sintió una dura pero reconfortante almohada de carne. Sonrió por dentro. Estaba en un lugar excitante, que olía a gloria. Sentía como unos brazos la tenía prisionera y rozaban despacio sus piernas. Podía sentir una respiración que subía y bajaba despacio bajó su cabeza y que gruñía suavemente.

Gruñía?..., algo andaba realmente mal!, desde cuando las almohadas gruñían?... La mujer abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza y tremendo fue el susto que se dio cuando vio a Vegeta dormir bajó de ella. Este la tenía tomada fuertemente en sus brazos, pero no de forma brusca o posesiva, sino de una manera protectora. Se quedó en silencio un segundo mientras miraba su peculiar rostro. Parecía que el hombro no podía relajarse o tal vez no se creía digno de aquello. Despacio levantó su mano y tocó suavemente su rostro, surcado con sus dedos su mejilla y tocando despacio sus labios. Estaba muy cerca del rostro del guerrero, tanto que podía sentir su cálido aliento pegar en sus propios labios. La tentación invadió su cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente pero sintió un gemido suave salir del guerrero.

 _-Si me vas a besar, hazlo cuando esté despierto… tramposa…_

Bulma se levantó de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada. Miró hacía otro lado mientras se liberaba de los brazos del príncipe.

 _-No te hagas la película mono tonto!... solo quería ver que tan dormido estabas._

Vegeta abrió sus ojos divertido y la miró profundamente. Veía como se ruborizaba y trataba de zafarse de la prisión en la que el hombre la tení levantó despacio hasta sentarse sobre la cama mientras veía el cuello de la mujer que aún le daba la espalda.

 _-Creo que me quede dormido…_

 _-Si… que oportuno!._ -Bulma se levantó de la cama y miró atenta el desayuno que estaba dentro de su cuarto.

 _-Ah!, no!..._

 _-Que?... qué te ocurre?..._

 _-Estoy segura que fue mi madre…_

Bulma señaló la comida que posaba sobre el escritorio. Vegeta siguió su dedo y se dio cuenta.

 _-Tu madre es una mujer muy entrometida!. Creí que habías cerrado con llave!_

 _-Lo hice Vegeta!. Seguro uso una de las llaves maestras… Maldición!, seguro nos vio durmiendo y pensara cualquier cosa!._

Vegeta se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la comida. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a comer rápidamente. Bulma lo miraba atenta, el hombre no parecía molesto. El la miró y tranquilo le dijo.

 _-Que?... si trajo comida, por lo menos la aprovecharemos!_

Bulma suspiró pesadamente. Se dio la vuelta y dijo despacio.

 _-Bien, como quieras. Yo no tengo hambre, ire a bañarme y…_

 _-Siéntate y come!._

Bulma se giró y lo miró confundida.

 _-Disculpa?... me estas dando una orden?._

Vegeta se levantó y la tomó del brazo. La acercó hacia su cuerpo y le sonrió perversamente.

 _-Deja eso mujer!. Siéntate y come!. Nunca te veo hacerlo!. Vas a morirte si sigues así!._

 _-Mira, tu no me…_

 _-Silencio!._ -Vegeta interrumpió a Bulma y con ella del brazo se acercó al escritorio. Se sentó y la posó sobre sus piernas tan rápido que la peliazul no pudo evitarlo.

 _-Vegeta…_

 _-Te dije que comieras!. Luego nos bañaremos…_

Bulma lo miró asombrada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Vegeta lo noto y sonrió travieso.

 _-Tú en tu baño y yo en el mío… a menos que te quieras bañar conmigo…_

Bulma tomó el tenedor y metió una pieza de panqueque en su boca haciéndose la superda.

 _-Sigue soñando mono malvado!_

Vegeta siguió sonriendo por las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. Jamás en su vida pensó estar de esa forma con aquella mujer y que está lo tomara como algo natural igual que él. Mientras ella comía con el tenedor, el lo hacía con la mano, detrás de ella. Ninguno dijo más nada, las palabras estaban de más. Pero ambos sonreían por lo bajó, ella estaba en sus piernas comiendo junto con él, en ningún universo creían que eso podía ser posible, pero como siempre ahí estaban, contra toda ley divina.

Bulma terminó su desayuno obligada por Vegeta y trató de ponerse de pie, pero Vegeta la tomó de la cintura, capturandola y obligándola a permanecer sobre él. Ella se giró y lo miró.

 _-Ya termine mi comida, me dejas ir?... o acaso te gusta tenerme así?..._

Él sonrió ante aquel atrevimiento, y aunque no lo admitiría, le encantaba tenerla así.

- _Yo aún no termine!. No seas descortés, no te puedes retirar de la mesa… y digamos que no, no me gusta tenerte encima, pero es de la única manera que comas algo!._

Bulma bufó enojada, quién se creía que era ese hombre para tratarla así. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Por que muy en el fondo le gustaba estar así, tan cerca de él, tan íntima.

Espero unos cinco minutos hasta que al fin Vegeta terminó su comida.

 _-Ya?, puedo bañarme ahora o tienes alguna excusa para seguir deteniéndome?._

Vegeta la soltó liberandola. Sonriendo la miró a los ojos.

 _-Buena niña!, me gusta cuando haces caso!_

 _-No te acostumbres…._

Bulma se levantó y se dirigió al baño, y antes de cerrar la puerta vio como él la seguía con la mirada.

 _-Ni creas que te invitare a bañarte conmigo, así que por favor, cuando salgas, cierra la puerta._

Dicho esto, cerró la del baño y abrió la ducha. Vegeta seguia mirandola con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Se levantó despacio, se acercó a la puerta y lleno de una sensación extraña, salió del cuarto de la mujer, yendo rápidamente a su ducha.

* * *

El primero en salir de la ducha fue Vegeta, estaba de alguna manera extraña, relajado. Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, pero aun así, no podía evitarlo.

Había llegado al límite con la mujer. Todo pensamiento negativo se estaba alejando poco a poco y aunque sabía que no debía, se lo permitía.

Repaso por un momento los hechos que estaba viviendo. Se sentó en la cama aún con la toalla en la cintura y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Él había llegado a ese planeta con el objetivo de purgarlo y venderlo. Se encontró con el inútil de Kakarotto y allí comenzó todo. Después de una intensa búsqueda de su propósito existencial, luego de atravesar el universo y después de ver muerto a Freezer, él estaba allí, viviendo con la terrícola.

Su hijo había encendido una llama que solo ellos podían apagar, y en contra de su orgullo, no hacían más que fomentar la explosión.

Recordó el miedo intenso que recorrió su mente al verse atado a una hembra vulgar que gritaba todo el día, que era descarada y hermosa. Se obligó a alejarse con todo su ser, y a pesar que se ordenaba así mismo jamás tenerla cerca, sus acciones hicieron otra cosa, con la triste excusa de tener una cámara de gravedad.

Si, ese era el objetivo principal, hoy allí sentado no estaba seguro. La mujer le mostró otra faceta de ella, una que él jamás creyó que tenía y no era la sexual. Esa no la conocía.

Aún…

Vegeta se levantó y buscó su ropa mientras pensaba en el cambio radical que había tenido su vida en tan solo un mes. Porque aunque había visto un vídeo intenso que lo revolucionó completamente, el solo había vivido en un mes, muchas sensaciones. El tiempo anterior no estuvo ni cerca de conocer a Bulma, ya que la negaba totalmente. Hoy se veía en otra posición. Una posición humillante y desesperante. Al punto de plantearse muy seriamente de tener un hijo con ella. Porque si de algo estaba seguro a esa altura, es que con la única mujer en todo el universo que tendría a su heredero, sería con ella.

Vegeta tomó un short de color negro y se lo puso rápidamente, estaba por tomar una remera, pero un golpe tímido en la puerta lo detuvo. Se acercó despacio y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba ella, la culpable de todo. La mujer gritona que se le había colado hasta los huesos, la que había invadido hasta sus sueños, la mujer que deseaba con mucho frenesí y que se había convertido en su cómplice más digna. La miró a los ojos azules mientras pensaba lo hermoso que le quedaba aquel vestido rosa, que a pesar de ser más discreto de lo normal y mostrar poca piel, le quedaba entallado y precioso. Era completamente insano que todo le lucia hermoso a esa tonta terrícola. Aclaró sus pensamientos y espero que ella hablara.

Bulma por su parte, después de bañarse y cambiarse, cruzó el pasillo y llamó a Vegeta. Tremendo fue cuando la puerta se abrió y vio casi desnudo al saiyajin delante de ella. Cerró sus ojos y trató de calmarse. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

 _-Vegeta… te parece seguir con el vídeo más tarde?..._

El guerrero trató con toda sus fuerzas pero no logró evitar que una mueca tonta delatara lo hipnotizado que estaba con su hermosa sonrisa. Trató de ponerse serio rápido y miró hacía el suelo. Aclaró su mente y su voz y la miró de nuevo.

 _-Está bien. Entrenare por la tarde y a las cinco voy a tu cuarto._

 _"Acaso le estoy dando explicaciones?"..._

 _-Perfecto!. Yo estaré en mi laboratorio. He dejado mucho trabajo pendiente. Te espero a las cinco._

 _"De verdad le estoy contando a Vegeta lo que voy hacer?..."_

 _-De acuerdo. Si llegas tarde, te iré a buscar yo mismo!._

Bulma sonrió como tonta y se alejó un paso.

 _-A las cinco te espero en mi cuarto!..._

Vegeta la vio darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo. También dejó salir una mueca tonta mientras la veía caminar despacio y desaparecer por las escaleras.

 _"Literalmente, soy un idiota…"_

* * *

La mujer de ojos azules bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa notoria, pero está desapareció totalmente al ver a su novio esperándola con los brazos cruzados y completamente serio. Bulma lo miró algo avergonzada, pues no se espera por nada la visita del guerrero.

 _-Yamcha…._

 _-Tenemos que hablar Bulma… Dime, cuando ibas a decirme que Vegeta estaba viviendo aquí contigo?... cuando nazca su hijo?..._

Bulma quedó totalmente paralizada. Su rostro estaba lleno de pánico y sintió cómo su respiración empezó a salir con brusquedad. Bajó todas las escaleras y se acercó a su novio.

 _-Yamcha… que dices?..._

 _-La cámara de gravedad está afuera y siento su ki justo aquí..._

En ese momento, Vegeta bajaba las escaleras completamente tranquilo, tanto que jamás se dio cuenta de la presencia del ex joven del desierto. De repente se quedó en silencio a levantar la mirada y chocar con sus profundos ojos negros.

Los tres se quedaron callados completamente, mirándose el uno al otro. Sin embargo fue Vegeta el que quiso salir de la escena, pero los comentarios del ex ladrón, lo hicieron quedarse y enfrentar aquella extraña situación.

 _-Creí que era un idiota por decirte que Vegeta estaba cerca de ti, ahora veo que me equivoque… dime, ya te revolcaste con él, o aún no?... por eso cancelaste nuestro matrimonio… un mes Bulma, solo paso un mes y ya te metiste en la cama con este tipo?!..._

Vegeta se ofusco terriblemente por lo recién escuchado, está bien que el hombre se sintiera mal, pero tampoco podía permitirle insultar así a su mujer… La mujer, se corrigió. Se dio la vuelta con una notoria vena en la frente y lo miró enojado, estaba por decir algo, pero no pudo. Bulma le ganó de mano dándole una fuerte bofetada a su novio, lo que dejó completamente sorprendidos a todos.

La peli azul estaba roja de furia y miraba de forma sombría a su pareja.

 _-Mira Yamcha… no te permito que me hables de esa manera, ni ahora, ni nunca…. TE QUEDÓ CLARO?!_

El silencio reinó nuevamente en hall de la casa. A pesar de estar molesta, sabía muy en el fondo que Yamcha tenía razón, o casi. Bulma miró a su novio a los ojos y lo enfrentó con vehemencia. El muchacho a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte, tenía una marca roja en la mejilla. No podía mirar a los ojos a su novia, se sentía decepcionado y traicionado. De repente sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y se acercó despacio. Tomó suavemente su mano, le dio un beso despacio y salió rápidamente de la casa como si estuviera escapando de algo.

Bulma sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Yamcha tenía razón de cierta forma y ella actuó de forma baja y denigrante. Él tenía todo el derecho de enojarse y eso la lastimo.

Ese hombre había compartido casi una vida con ella, sin embargo en tan solo un par de días, ella había renunciado a todo por… no sabía por qué?.

Bulma intentó salir corriendo tras de Yamcha, algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo, que debía hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, tomó el picaporte y la abrió despacio, pero sintió una mano que la sujetaba suavemente del brazo.

 _-No vayas… Déjalo ir…_

Bulma se quedó completamente congelada al sentir el susurro de Vegeta en su oido. Su cuerpo tembló con brusquedad, al sentir que su agarre se deshizo y se convirtió en un abrazó.

Si, Vegeta la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos, tomándola protectoramente, como si su vida dependiera de aquello. El guerrero apoyó su cuerpo sobre la espalda de la mujer y volvió a repetir casi suplicante

 _-No vayas… quédate conmigo…_

No sabía bien la razón, no entendía la lógica, no supo porque, pero soltó el picaporte y cerró la puerta, quedándose entre los brazos de aquel hombre que un mes atrás había jurado tener lejos.

Bulma se quedó quieta, mientras Vegeta la abrazaba más fuerte y así dejó ir a su compañero de vida, para darle pase libre a su inminente futuro.

* * *

Y FIN ….

 _ **Naaa, Mentira, no me maten!. no crean que soy tan cruel!, jeje. Pronto volveré con el siguiente capítulo!.**_

 _ **Besos! Luxia**_


	24. Adiós Bulma

_**Capítulo 23: Adiós Bulma.**_

Casualmente se sentía defraudada. Había pasado horas enteras cocinando y nadie le había dicho si le había gustado aquel platillo que había hecho con tanto entusiasmo.

Repaso mil veces la receta notando que no había fallado en ningún paso. Pensó en su hija y Vegeta que no decían nada acerca del rico desayuno que había preparado, solo pensó que el error fue de ella.

La Sra. Brief salió de la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa. Se acercó despacio y un poco cabizbaja a atender y se sorprendió al ver a su yerno.

-Hola querido Yamcha!, como estas?, que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Cómo está Sra. Brief. Venia por Bulma y me encontré una sorpresita en el jardín…

-A si?, cual querido?.

-Por que está la cámara de gravedad afuera?... parece usada. Acaso Vegeta está aquí?.

La peli rubia quedó en silencio, no sabía bien que responder. Temía su respuesta. Ella siempre fue una mujer honesta, nunca ocultaba nada y no sabía mentir para nada. Pero, sabía que su hija estaba teniendo problemas sentimentales entre esos dos hombres tan varoniles. Sabía bien que su hija había estado días enteros encerrada con Vegeta y ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que ese encierro podía ser algo intimo, y ni hablar con las cosas que ambos veían en la tele.

También noto la reacción que tuvo su pequeña ante la noticia de dar a conocer su compromiso y como salió huyendo del lugar. Definitivamente ese era un triángulo amoroso de novela, uno que a ella le encantaba ver por la tele, pero en este caso, al verse ella acorralada, no le gusto mucho la idea. Despacio mostro una sonrisa sincera pero perturbada, demostrando que no iba a responder.

Yamcha la miró y la estudió detenidamente, sabía cómo era esa mujer y ese silencio lo dijo todo.

Luego, ocurrió todo muy rápido. El joven del desierto levantó la mirada y vio como su novia bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa sincera y tierna, una sonrisa que el día anterior no tenía y que sabía perfectamente que él no había provocado.

La vio quedarse helada con su presencia, no lo esperaba. Y de repente sintió la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sentía el ki del saiyajin justo arriba, en el segundo piso de la casa, justamente cerca del de ella. La miró fijamente y no pudo evitar soltar esas palabras llenas de veneno, de odio.

Lo siguiente fue peor. Verlo a él en persona, justo en el momento en el que ella se lo estaba por negar. Lo vio bajar las escaleras con su rostro tranquilo, demostrando lo relajado que se encontraba. Posando una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, casi la misma que tenía su novia en el rostro minutos antes de verlo.

Y fue allí que exploto. Al ver a los tres juntos en el mismo momento, como aquella vez en el desierto, aquel dia fue la última vez que veía a su novia cerca de ese asesino y creyó que jamás volvería a pasar algo así de nuevo.

Que equivocado estaba.

El saiyajin estaba ahí, en su casa, viviendo con ella. Sabiendo que tendrían un romance, un hijo, un destino en común.

Se la había llevado un mes, un mes para poder enamorarla nuevamente, para demostrarle que él era el único que la amaba.

Pero no, no fue suficiente. No basto para lograrlo. Al parecer ya no había manera de revertir su inminente destino. Hasta le había propuesto matrimonio, pero esta vez en serio. Se la quería llevar con él, lejos, lejos de todos. Pero no había funcionado en lo más mínimo.

No, porque ahí estaba Vegeta. Viviendo con ella, hace cuánto, dos, tres días?.

Por que no hacía más de eso que habían vuelto de su luna de miel. Todo tenía sentido ahora, ella canceló su compromiso por el saiyajin, entonces todo estaba claro. Él había perdido. Ese hombre en menos de un mes, había logrado hacer cosas que él no pudo e intentó en trece años.

No pudo evitar gritar. Sacar esa ira que se alojaba en su pecho. Tenía que sacar su dolor de adentro. Y la consecuencia, fue un golpe de su novia.

Él era un hombre fuerte, los golpes de Bulma no le dolían. Pero este, este fue distinto. No fue un simple golpe, fue una sacudida en su corazón. Una despedida. Esa mujer no se había ofendido porque él la relaciono con ese asesinó o dejaba ver como una cualquiera, no. Esa mujer estaba enojada porque él tenía razón y la había desenmascarado, la agarró con la guardia baja y aunque trató de insultarla, supo que no fue la ofensa verbal lo que la ofusco.

Él la había descubierto. Él dio en el clavo. Ella estaba enredada con el saiyajin y no había marcha atrás.

Y la peor crueldad, viendo esa relajación, supo que era totalmente correspondida.

Por supuesto, Vegeta sabía todo lo que ocurriría y las consecuencia de vivir allí, junto a ella. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con una sonrisa extraña que daba miedo. Con su rostro relajado. Se veía hasta casi feliz…

Como fue capaz el maldito príncipe de conseguir en tan solo un par de días estar con ella?. Como fue que lo logró?. Aún sabiendo que tendrían un hijo, una unión difícil y que hasta su propio primogénito dijo que sería un infierno. Todo estaba en su contra. Pero de igual manera lo había conseguido. Él lo había logrado y solo le costo un par de días.

Sin embargo, él sintió esa mano golpeando su rostro, su corazón, su orgullo.

No podía hacer nada, ya no podía luchar por esa mujer. Vegeta era su destino, le guste o no. Y él… él finalmente haría lo que debía.

La dejaría ir.

Dejaría ir una vida entera junto a ella. Pero así debía ser y el no rompería las reglas del destino.

Tomó su mano delicadamente y posó sus labios en señal de respeto. Respeto por esos trece años. Por todas aquellas caricias, esos besos, esos abrazos. Por las peleas, las infidelidades, las separaciones y las reconciliaciones.

No pudo decir palabra alguna, sentía que su voz se quebraría y se dejaría ver lo roto que estaba. Solo dio la vuelta y se marchó. Se alejo de ella para siempre. Él debía hacer lo que correspondía, alejarse. Esa mujer ya no era suya, ya no le pertenecía y él ya no podía luchar contra eso.

Levantó vuelo despacio esperando un minuto, esperando un milagro. Algo que le diga que estaba equivocado.

Pero ella no salió. Ella no fue tras él. Ella se quedó con su destino. Y él sabía que lo tenía merecido.

Él tentó su suerte, él la había engañado miles de veces y se creyó inmune a eso. Creyó que jamás la perdería por nada, que ella jamás encontraría alguien mejor que él.

Y se equivoco.

No solo Vegeta era mejor que él, si no que era ese príncipe que ella siempre había soñado. Lo sabía. Y por más que doliera su alma y no entendía porque, sabía que lo merecía. Merecía ese dolor. Merecía que ella lo haya cambiado por alguien mejor.

Se dio la vuelta despacio y miró la puerta de la corporación a lo lejos, casi creyó ver que está se había abierto, pero al girarse, estaba cerrada. Sonrió.

Ella dudo.

Finalmente eligió a Vegeta, pero en su corazón siempre estará el recuerdo de que ella en algún momento, casi por un segundo efímero, lo dudo.

Eso era más que suficiente.

-Gracias Bulma… Siempre te amare.

Yamcha salió volando rápidamente. Busco a su eterno amigo Puar y juntos se marcharon al desierto a comenzar un largo entrenamiento, olvidándose de todo aquello que podía lastimarlo.

Volaba tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró al cielo y cerró sus ojos.

-Adiós Bulma. Gracias por hacerme vivir una fantástica aventura…

* * *

La madre de Bulma, se había retirado de lugar cuando vio que bajaba su hija por las escaleras, se había apartado, pero no muy lejos. Pasaron unos minutos y luego escucho unos gritos. Se asusto por un momento, tuvo miedo que aquellos hombres comenzaran a golpearse por su hija y que alguno saliera lastimado.

Dudo por un segundo cuando estos desaparecieron, pero creyó que lo mejor sería ver que ocurría. Creyó encontrar algún tipo de escena escalofriante, sangre, golpes.

Pero no, todo aquello estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Lo que vio la dejó atónita. Los vio abrazados. Vio como Vegeta tomaba a Bulma por la espalda y la abrazaba con todo el amor del mundo.

Sonrió muy notoriamente. Su hija había hecho una buena elección. A pesar de estimar mucho a Yamcha, sabía que Vegeta era lo mejor para su hija. Ahora ella estaría protegida para siempre. Ahora se transformaría en una mujer poderosa en los brazos de ese hombre que demostraba desde lejos todo el amor que sentía por su hija. Por que no hacían falta las palabras, ella lo sabía. Su instinto nunca fallaba. Ese hombre amaba a su hija y ahora todo estaba claro. Su hija le correspondía.

Miró con anhelo la escena y como ambos se quedaban en silencio.

Fue Vegeta el que rompió la magia al descubrirla allí parada con una tonta sonrisa. Vio al joven ruborizarse y soltar a su pequeña.

Bulma no se movió del lugar y seguía completamente petrificada. La Sra. Brief vio como Vegeta se daba la vuelta y se marchaba dejando sola a Bulma. Y esta, no hizo otra cosa que caer al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, y vio como de sus hermoso ojos azules salían unas tiernas lágrimas.

La peli rubia no lo pudo evitar. Se acercó a su hija, se desplomó junto a ella en el suelo y la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos. La escuchaba sollozar.

-Que he hecho?...

-Lo que sientes mi amor. Y eso es lo correcto. Hiciste lo correcto y estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Mamá… qué dices?... acabo de dejar a mi novio… por que?

-Porque no lo amas mi amor. El ha estado a tu lado mucho tiempo y jamás logró hacer que tu corazón golpeara tan fuerte como lo hace Vegeta. Y él lo sabe. Déjalo ir amor. Déjalo libre. Es hora de pensar en ti.

Bulma levantó su cabeza y miró los ojos de su madre. Esos ojos iguales a los suyos, aquellos que siempre la tranquilizaba. Los que siempre la consolaban y la hacían volver a tener cinco años.

Vio los brazos de su madre que la envolvían protectoramente, como siempre. Estaba segura allí, envuelta en los brazos de aquella mujer que al parecer entendía todo de la vida. Esa mujer sabia que lo único que hacía era amar a sus hijas y darles calor cuando más lo necesitaban.

-Mamá… no…

-Mi cielo, no digas nada. No es ami a quien debes convencer de tus sentimientos. -La señora Brief se acercó y beso la nariz de su hija. -Mi princesa pequeña. Siempre vas a ser mi orgullo. Ahora, que te parece si nos levantamos y comemos algo?. Estas muy delgada. Debes ponerte bella para que Vegeta siempre este a tus pies.

Bulma se sonrojo.

-Mamá!, no digas eso!

-Está bien cariño. Como tu digas. Tengo una idea. Porque no llamamos a tu hermana?. Eso siempre te hace feliz. Y sabes que esa mujer muere por ti. Ama cuando tu la llamas. Anda, mientras mama prepara algo muy rico.

Bulma sonrió. Se puso de pie lentamente y seco sus lágrimas. Si había alguien en este mundo que podía hacerla olvidar su dolor y su pena, esa era su madre. Ella siempre con sus frivolidades, lograba hacerla feliz. Bulma la miró fijo y le sonrió.

-Nunca me faltes mamá… no se que haría sin ti.

-Desaparecer!, mira lo delgada que estas!. Vamos mi cielo. Mami te hará tu comida preferida!.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano y despacio se dirigieron a la cocina juntas.

* * *

Vegeta estaba intranquilo. Había desaparecido del hall de la casa rápidamente después de ver la sonrisa tonta que tenía la madre de Bulma.

Como fue capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido, como rogarle a la humana quedarse con él?.

No podía entenderlo. Qué demonios estaba ocurriéndole?. Es que acaso se estaba dejando arrastrar por algún tipo de sentimiento no valido para su estatus?. Que demonios le importaba a él que la mujer saliera en busca de su novio?.

Con solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre. Y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Bulma cerrar la puerta.

Estaba aliviado y enojado.

Con una tremenda contradicción en el pecho. A él no le importaba ver a Bulma tras Yamcha, pero sabía que si ella lo iba a buscar, él se moriría en ese instante.

"Y ahora que hare?... he dejado ver todas mis debilidades… le he demostrado cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía dentro. Por qué?, por qué le pedí que se quedara conmigo?, que demonios me está pasando?..."

Vegeta seguía lanzando patadas y ataques de energía hacia los enemigos imaginarios mientras se atormentaba con miles de preguntas.

"Es que acaso me he rendido?... estoy aceptando mi destino?, una vida con esa hembra… un hijo?... que demonios estoy haciendo?...Como haré ahora para verle la cara?, como hago para enfrentarme a ella?... Como hare para mantener mi orgullo intacto sin doblegarme a esos malditos ojos que me hipnotizan?..."

El guerrero se detuvo de golpe y sonrió sin querer. Había estado pensando mucho tiempo en la reacción que él había tenido ante todo aquello, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar en la otra situación.

Bulma había dejado a Yamcha por él. Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más notoria.

* * *

Bulma entró a la cocina seguida de su madre. Tomó una pequeña laptop y se sentó en la barra de la cocina. Miró a su mamá de reojo y para mayor seguridad, se coloco unos audífonos para que solo ella pudiera escuchar la voz de su hermana y nadie más.

Se concentró un momento, le estaba costando bastante escribir en su teclado. Sus manos temblaban y aún no sabía bien por que. Pues todavía no se había detenido a analizar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Escribió despacio algunos símbolos y espero. En la pantalla apareció una ventana de color azul y al cabo de unos segundos, una imagen pareció.

Se veía una hermosa escena. Una montaña nevada con colores rosados y azules. Unos árboles violetas y una hermosa cascada de fondo. Luego la vio. Vio a esa mujer que tanto quería y tenía presente fuertemente en su corazón. Su querida hermana, su ejemplo a seguir.

Tights apareció de repente en la imagen. Sus hermosos ojos negros tan intensos como la noche la miraron despacio, su sonrisa se hizo presente y su rostro demostraba completa felicidad.

-Bulma!... mi pequeña rebelde!, que bueno que me haz llamado. Estaba justamente pensando en ti.

Bulma sonrió de felicidad. No existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera sacarle una sonrisa honesta y tranquila como su hermana.

La miró unos minutos. Atesorando en su memoria todos los detalles de aquella mujer. Su cabello dorado como el de su madre, esos ojos negro profundos, sus mejillas pequeñas y el mentón clonado de su padre. Sus labios finos tan distintos a los suyos y ese orgullo en la mirada con la que siempre tenía para con ella. Ahí estaba, su hermana. Su amiga, su todo.

-Tights….

Bulma comenzó a llorar. Por un micro momento se olvido de Yamcha, Vegeta, su supuesto hijo y los androides. Todo quedaba en el olvido cuando la veía. Esa mujer que la llevaba de la mano a las escuela y jugaba con ella mientras caminaban juntas. La que se metía en su cuarto con una escoba, buscando monstruos en el placard de ella y se quedaba en vela haciendo guardia para que ninguno la atacara mientras dormía. La que le juro que siempre la iba a cuidar mientras dormía en su cuna.

Si, esa era su hermana, su segunda madre. Su boleto a la libertad.

Tights miró a Bulma y se puso sería. Vio lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de su pequeña niña.

-Princesa, que ocurre?. Por que lloras?. Dime quién te lastimó!, lo hare pagar!

Bulma volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien… es que te echo mucho de menos.

Tights volvió a sonreír más tranquila.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña!.

La señora Brief se dio media vuelta al escuchar los sollozos de su hija y comprendió que había tenido una buena idea. No existía nadie más que su hija mayor para llenar de alegría a la más pequeña. Simplemente ellas eran una sola alma. Solo ellas podían quererse tanto. Sonrió despacio y salió tranquila de la cocina para darles privacidad.

* * *

Vegeta por su parte estaba como de costumbre confundido. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Pero sabía perfectamente que debía dejarla ahí, encerrada, lejos de todo el mundo. O no?

Pensó en como iba a reaccionar a las cinco de la tarde, en el momento que vaya a la habitación de Bulma, se encerrara con ella y comenzaran a ver el vídeo que tenían pendiente.

Tembló con solo pensarlo. Pues su confianza e intimidad se había ido disparada a los extremos. Todo había cambiado ahora, y él sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Decidió que no esperaría. No podía. Debía buscar a la humana, mirarla a los ojos y tratar de aclarar algunas cosas. Sabía que ella no lo humillaría, pero si ella tenía alguna idea extraña en la cabeza, debía saberlo. O quitarlo de su mente, sería lo más correcto...

Sea cual sea el motivo, debía verla y saber que es lo que pensaba y si sería conveniente seguir con aquello del vídeo y demás. Tenía preguntas y necesitaba respuestas.

Salió rápido de la cámara de gravedad y se acercó a la casa, por el jardín trasero. No necesito buscar a Bulma, esta estaba en la cocina sentada en la barra con una especie de computadora pequeña. Se acercó a la venta, pero no se dejó ver, se detuvo cuando la vio llorar y hablar sola frente a la pequeña pantalla.

Despacio asomo más su cabeza y escuchó la conversación. Solo oía la voz de Bulma, y está estaba sola en el lugar, lo que dejaba ver que estaba hablando con alguien aparte. Miró fijamente y presto atención a las palabras de la peli azul.

* * *

Bulma seco sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Por qué crees que alguien me hizo algo?

-Pues, porque siempre te protejo de los malos. Si me llamaste es porque necesitas un abrazo fuerte y que le rompa la escoba a alguien!.

Bulma dejó salir una risa suave.

-Ya estoy grande, puedo defenderme sola!

-No lo dudo, tu puedes hacer todo. Simplemente puedes con todo. Pero, yo siempre te protegeré. No importa los años, la distancia o los acontecimientos. Yo te cuidare.

Bulma sonreía y lloraba.

-No te llame para que me veas llorar… ya no soy una niña.

-Lo eres para mi. Eres mi pequeña Bulma, mi gran orgullo. Bueno ya, si no quieres que lloremos juntas, cuéntame. Cómo está tu vida?

Bulma bajó la mirada y contestó con voz amarga.

-No muy bien que digamos… Termine con Yamcha…

-Al fin!...

-Oye!, como que al fin?... es que acaso te pone feliz eso?.

-Pues, siendo sincera, si. Yamcha es un buen chico, pero siempre te engañaba y te dejaba sola. Ya no estas en edad para esos juegos. Tu necesitas un hombre de verdad. Que te quiera y te proteja siempre… y que te de hijos….

Bulma la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tu también… ya les dije que yo no tendré hijos!

-Bueno ya, no te enojes. Yo tampoco los quiero. Creía que solo querías seguir mis pasos, porque tu tienes mucho amor para dar Bulma, tu serías una buena madre.

Bulma se sonrojo.

-De verdad lo crees?... Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, eres muy protectora y dedicada. Nunca bajas los brazos y siempre dices que estas orgullosa de las cosas que haces. Un parto de seguro sería algo por la cual estar orgullosa…. no?. Y más si tienes un niño que es igual a ti… más perfecto aún!

Bulma volvió a sonreír y a sonrojarse.

-Tal vez… es un tema delicado ese, tu lo sabes. Dejémoslo de lado, si?, no quiero pensar en eso… me lleva a otro asunto…

-Te escucho!.

-No, tampoco quiero tocar ese asunto…. je je.

-Oye que misteriosa estas!. Estas llena de asuntos y no me compartes ninguno!. Eso no se hace.

-Lo siento… déjalo así. Solo quería verte, escucharte. Estaba abrumada, pero cuando veo tus ojos simplemente me tranquilizo. Necesitaba paz y solo tu me la podías dar.

Bulma sonrió con calidez, su hermana si que era su ejemplo a seguir y su fuente de cariño y tranquilidad. Tights la miró y sonrió.

-Bueno, ya que estas tan misteriosa y no quieres decirme nada, seré yo la que hable y te cuente porque he estado pensando en ti.

La peli azul la miró seria y curiosa.

-Por qué estabas pensando en mi?...

-Espérame, ya vengo.

Tights desapareció de la pantalla unos minutos y al rato se dejó ver nuevamente. Tenía algo en la mano, una pieza metálica. Se acercó a la pantalla, se inclinó sobre ella y dejó ver lo que tenía. Bulma abrió los ojos de inmediato y su corazón se acelero.

-No… eso… esa es…

-Esperaba esa reacción. Si, es una bujía de aluminio en doble cero… Sabía que la reconocerías.

-Pero… como...de donde la sacaste?...

-Cariño, se dice el pecado, nunca el pecador. Estaba segura que te interesaría está pieza. Es invaluable. Es de un color distinto, pero es igual a la de la tierra.

Bulma se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando en aquella pieza que tenía su hermana en la mano. Todo tenía sentido. Ahora sabía de donde la había sacado su "yo del futuro" y por que no le quería decir a nadie de donde la obtuvo, era solo porque estaba protegiendo a su hermana.

-La quieres?. -La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Como?

-Digo, si la quieres?...ji ji.

-Sabes que si… bueno, no lo sé en realidad. Esa pieza desencadenaría algo importante…

-Claro princesa, podrías descifrar muchas teorías. Teorías que nunca pudieron ser completadas por culpa de la desaparición de este objeto.

-Si, eso.. -Bulma no aclaro más, era mejor que su hermana pensara eso, que tener que contarle todo aquello de los androides, la cámara de gravedad y la posibilidad de tener un hijo medio extraterrestre. -Crees que podría trabajar en la frecuencia doble cero con ella?...

-Mi cielo tu puedes hacer todo. Será difícil con esa teoría, ya que nunca se pudo hacer las pruebas y….

-Y si tuviera un sujeto de prueba que las pudiera superar?...

-Entonces te diría que ya empieces con su estructura básica. Así cuando llegó y te doy la pieza puedes comenzar a brillar como siempre. Vamos cariño, solo tu podrías hacerlo...

Bulma sonrió. No estaba segura de crear esa cámara de gravedad y darle vida a su teoría. Tenía miedo, miedo a todo lo demás. Pero como siempre, ahí estaba su hermana, sacándola de los dilemas, empujándola a la aventura sin preocupaciones, al igual que lo hizo cuando tenía 16 años y la persuadió para buscar las esferas del dragón. Ella era su motor de todas sus aventuras. Bulma sonrió dulcemente.

-Tienes razón. Lo hare. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-Esa es mi niña!. Mira, en unos ocho meses más o menos, llegare a la Tierra. Me quedare una semana solamente, pero quiero estar contigo. Que vayamos de compras, que juguemos como cuando éramos pequeñas, nos embriagamos y nos contemos todo, si?

-Está bien, digamos que tendremos una semana intensa, ja ja.

-Esa es la actitud!. Tengo una idea. Sabes que papá y mamá no pueden verme o no me dejaran irme de nuevo. Y esto es solo una escapada nada más, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Así que como ellos no pueden saber de mi llegada a la tierra nos veremos a solas. Quiero que en ocho meses te tomes vacaciones y vayas a las casa que papá te regalo. La que está en las montañas. Ahí me esperas y te daré la bujía. Y pasaremos una semana de chicas!. Verdad que te gusta mi idea?.

Bulma se quedó en silencio. Ahora todo estaba claro. Ahora entendía la urgencia de su yo del futuro para terminar tan rápido las pruebas y la decisión de tomar vacaciones sola. Y el porque después de ese viaje, ella apareció con la bujía. La peli azul sonrió.

-Me encanta la idea. Nos veremos entonces allí. Tendrás que golpearme para que te suelte.

-No, lo que necesito ahora es a mi hermanita en mis brazos y consentir mucho. Pero recuerda, solo una semana. Tengo misiones que concretar. Si?. Pero debes saber que serán las últimas. Luego de terminar con ellas, iré a vivir a la isla Omori, en la Tierra.

-De verdad?!, eso es una gran noticia!. Entonces lo prometo. Gracias. Sabes que te amo y te necesito mucho verdad?.

-Y yo a ti!. Vamos, nos veremos en ocho meses, no te pongas mal.

Bulma dejó caer unas pequeñas lágrimas, y la sacó despacio.

-Es verdad, solo debo esperar. Gracias. Nos veremos muy pronto. Te quiero muchísimo!

-Y yo a ti mi traviesa. Déjale muchos besos a papá y mamá. Dilles que comí mucho y que estoy bien.

Bulma dejó ver una mueca divertida.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos. Adiós!, ah, déjale mis saludos al tonto patrullero ese!.

-Serán dados. Adiós Bulma. Gracias por ser mi hermana.

Tights sonrió profundamente y apago la llamada. Bulma sonrió y sacó sus audífonos.

-Adiós….

La científica sonrió. Estaba apunto de cumplir con su destino. Y como siempre era su hermana la que ayudaba a este. Sonrió tranquila. Siempre era su hermana la causante de sus travesuras y aventuras. Y esta vez sería un camino muy grande que recorrer, pues ya no era ella sola. Ahora tenía otro individuo participando en sus decisiones.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta. Vegeta era parte de su destino y hoy descubrió, que el parecía muy interesado en participar en él.

Tembló al darse cuenta de las cosas. Será que estaba dispuesta a rendirse a todo su futuro y dejar de pelear contra él?, o acaso Vegeta no le interesaría?, porque para esas alturas, Bulma había descubierto que ella si. Ella estaba lista para su sino, con o sin hijo, viviría una aventura con Vegeta. Solo debía esperar que era lo que él quería.

* * *

Por su parte, el príncipe estaba más furioso que nunca. No, no era furia, esto que sentía era un sentimiento nuevo.

Dolor… decepción… traición...

El jamás escuchó la voz de la otra persona con la cual Bulma hablaba, pero oyó bien clarito a la científica.

"Solo quería verte, escucharte. Estaba abrumada, pero cuando veo tus ojos simplemente me tranquilizo. Necesitaba paz y solo tu me la podías dar."..."Por qué estabas pensando en mi?..." "Me encanta la idea. Nos veremos entonces allí. Tendrás que golpearme para que te suelte."..."Lo prometo. Gracias. Sabes que te amo y te necesito mucho verdad?."

"Soy un imbécil!... maldita sea!. No dejó al insecto por mi, lo dejó por alguien más!. Soy un terrible idiota!. Esto es mi culpa. Como me deje llevar y engatusar por esa estúpida humana, me ha humillado de la peor manera. Me ha traicionado."

Vegeta entró a la cámara de gravedad nuevamente, dando un portazo tras él.

"Es la última vez que caigo en sus artimañas. Jamás, nunca volveré a mirar a esa mujer como algo más que una simple científica, humana y débil. Jamás me volveré a someter a sus encantos y mentiras."

El guerrero prendió la gravedad y comenzó a entrenar muy exageradamente.

"Nunca tocare a esa mujer. Nunca. Jamás dejare que el destino se cumpla. Adiós a ese hijo que tanto llegue a querer tener…. Adiós a ese sueño de sentirme querido… sentir calidez…. sentir lealtad sincera de alguien… adiós a todo lo que tenga que ver con esa mujer mentirosa y traidora."

El príncipe cerró los ojos mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

"Adiós Bulma."


	25. Vídeo 2: Los labios más deseados

**_Capítulo 24: Vídeo 2: Los labios más deseados._**

 **N/A: Hola a todo el mundo, llego** **aquí** **con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **He** **leído** **en un comentario una pregunta que me hicieron de si el anterior fue el ultimo capitulo. Debo decir que POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! jeje.** **Todavía** **falta un recorrido un poco largo, pues si no avise antes, aviso ahora, este fic es bastante largo.**

 **Les comento que este capitulo es de color VERDE, un lemon suave a** **comparación** **de lo que ya han** **leído** **...y si, es de los del futuro... aun falta para los del presente... jeje.**

 **Les** **agradezco** **a todos** **infinitamente** **por leer este fic que con tanta** **pasión** **escribo.**

 **Les comento mis** **hermosas** **/os lectoras/es, que este es el último capítulo hasta nuevo aviso!**

 **Lo se, soy una malvada que merezco** **brujería** **!.** **Perdón** **.**

 **Pero ha llegado el día más esperado para mi, que son mis vacaciones, bien merecidas!**

 **Así que, no voy andar por estos rumbos por unas semanas.**

 **El día sábado parto y debo preparar valija, y muchas cosas, dejar a mis bebes gatos al cuidado de mi mejor amigo, comprar cosas, lavar, uf, un millón de cosas. Así que no podré sentarme tranquila a escribir.**

 **Es por eso que…. les dejó capítulo doble!**

 **Espero que les guste y si es así, me escriban!.Así que, sin más que decir, les dejo dos capitulos de esta historia que tanto amo!**

 **Besos, las quiero a todas!**

 **Sin más que decir, le dejó la continuación y con mucha ilusión de que les guste. Besotes!**

* * *

Caminaba tranquila por el pasillo de su casa para llegar a su laboratorio. No lo podía evitar, una sonrisa tranquila cruzaba por sus labios en ese momento.

Sin lugar a duda, hablar con su hermana era una de las terapias más lindas que tenía. Ella simplemente podía hacer que un pésimo día, se convierta en uno de los mejores, y eso la hacía feliz.

Entró despacio a su refugio personal y se encerró allí. Debía despejar un poco su mente, todo había pasado muy rápido y debía analizar las cosas.

Su eterna relación con Yamcha, había terminado y muy en su interior supo que así debía hacer. Pero, sabía que ese no era el punto a tratar, si no el hecho de que lo había dejado por nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe Vegeta, ese sujeto que tanto desprecio al principio y negó con todas sus fuerzas a ver de alguna forma romántica.

Bulma camino hasta su escritorio, se sentó, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una caja de cigarrillos. Tomó uno, lo prendió y se quedó mirando a la nada. Pensaba detenidamente que era lo que paso y que pasaría de ahora en más con su extraño destino.

Sin duda alguna Vegeta estaba enredado un poco con ella, ahora no sabía si fue por alguna especie de celos, por los videos o porque de verdad estaba interesado en ella. Debía ser cuidadosa y analizar punto por punto lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él la había abrazado pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado, que no fuera tras Yamcha y ella lo obedeció. Bien, el punto era porque había actuado así?, qué fue lo que hizo cometer aquel arrebato extraño?, no lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Claro, lo haría despacio y tranquila, no sería impulsiva, ya que conocía el carácter de Vegeta y seguramente estaría un poco enojado por su propia actitud. Debía ser cuidadosa y tratar de entender que había pasado y que pasaría más adelante entre ellos. Mientras, trataría de ser neutral y por nada del mundo lo haría sentir humillado o sabía que lo podría alejar de ella para siempre.

Decidida entonces, Bulma sacó unas placas metálicas de otro cajón y comenzó a ensamblar las piezas tratando de sacarse de la mente todo lo que había pasado a la mañana y tratar de actuar lo más normal y tranquila, pues a las cinco de la tarde, conocería al fin su inminente futuro.

* * *

Vegeta por su parte estaba en la cámara de gravedad totalmente molesto. Se sentía traicionado, humillado y rechazado.

De verdad el creía que Bulma y él podían llegar a tener algo juntos, algo pequeño, o grande, no lo sabía, pero muy en el fondo estaba enojado por haberse hecho una estúpida ilusión sin fundamentos, por culpa de unos estúpidos videos.

Maldita sea su suerte. Toda la vida fue despreciado por el universo entero. Le temían, lo respetaban y sabía que jamás encontraría en la vida alguien que lo acepte como era y le brindara su compañía.

Hasta que vio lo que Bulma era capaz de hacer por él. Que pese a todo, su orgullo, su carácter, su naturaleza, la hembra lo aceptaba y por más que lo negaba, la mujer lo amaba.

Si, reconoció que la hembra sentía mucho por él, claro, la del futuro. "Su" Bulma, aún no tenía aquellos extraños sentimientos, pero creyó muy en el fondo de su ser, que quizás él pudiera hacer que lo sintiera.

Quizás un poco.

Pero no, la realidad lo había golpeado otra vez, humillándolo y demostrándole que era un estúpido por creer esas idioteces.

La mujer no sentiría, ni sentirá nada por él, jamás. El moriría solo.

Y lo merecía, sabía que merecía su soledad. Era un castigo por haber sido siempre un maldito asesino sin sentimientos. Esa mujer le dio un poco de su ser y se la arrebato como un gusano dejándolo en el suelo humillado y pudriéndose.

Ella le demostró la vida que jamás tendría.

Se odio por sentirse así. Esa mujer tampoco era la culpable de su estupidez. Él solo fue el idiota en hacerse estúpidas fantasías en el aire. Ella jamás le prometió nada, jamás le dio nada.

Los videos lo habían hecho equivocarse y ahora, con el corazón destrozado, lo entendía.

Vegeta siguió peleando con su oponente imaginario con toda la impotencia del mundo. Se juró no volver a tener esos pensamientos. Se alejaría de esa casa para siempre. Se olvidaría de la cámara, de la Tierra y no regresaría jamás.

Algún día volvería para saldar cuentas con Kakarotto, pero ahora, necesitaba paz y sabía que cerca de la mujer, jamás la encontraría.

Siguió entrenando con la idea en la mente y una nueva meta. Irse para siempre.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado muy rápidamente en la capital del oeste. Bulma, miró su reloj de la pared y vio que faltaban exactamente treinta minutos para que sea la hora que había acordado con el príncipe. Eso quería decir que faltaba media hora para descubrir cual sería su futuro de ahora en más.

Estaba nerviosa, no lo negaba. No sabía cual sería la reacción de Vegeta, y tampoco sabía cual era la que ella esperaba. Simplemente su mente era un torbellino.

Sin más que dudar, subió rápidamente las escaleras de su hogar, la que la conducía al segundo piso y se adentro rápido a su cuarto.

El lugar era un desastre. La cama estaba desarreglada, los restos de desayuno se posaban orgullosos sobre el escritorio. Había ropa por todos lados y un encierro terrible.

Sin pensarlo, Bulma programo a uno de sus robot domésticos para que limpiara la habitación, mientras ella tomaba una pequeña ducha.

No tenia mucho tiempo y sabía lo estricto que era Vegeta con el horario, así que decidió no esperar más y ponerse en marcha.

Además un baño, la relajaría un poco, ya que no se había dado cuanta, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Busco su lindo vestido amarillo, ese que tanto odiaba Vegeta, solo para molestarlo, ropa interior y fue directo a bañarse y esperar que pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

Vegeta reconocía estar mas calmado. El entrenamiento poco a poco lo había liberado un poco de la tremenda decepción que tenía y se negaba a reconocer. Miró rápido el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para encontrarse con la mujer traidora.

Se odiaba tanto, que no podía controlarse a veces. Ella lo hacía rabiar y el no quería admitirlo. Sin más, sacó los pensamientos de su mente y apago la gravedad de la máquina. Se quitó la ropa y fue directo a la ducha del lugar.

Un baño relajante haría que mejore un poco su estado, pero la verdad, es que ni el se creía que eso podría funcionar.

Estaba a escasos minutos de enfrentar a aquella mujer que sin querer lo había desilusionado. Pero, sabía que todo era su culpa, la hembra jamás le prometió nada, él solo se dejó llevar por un estúpido vídeo.

Se negó por completo las extrañas sensaciones y se juró no volver más sobre aquellos pensamientos. Su objetivo nuevo era claro. Vería al fin el vídeo, vería la transformación de super saiyajin y luego sin decir más, se iría lejos de aquel lugar.

No le diría nada a la mujer, no quería escucharla para nada. Se decidió que el debía ser el culpable por imaginar idioteces que estaban prohibidas para su estatus y dejó libre su orgullo. Pero, sabía que el dolor para él no era fácil de tolerar, así que rogó a las deidades poder calmarse antes de entrar a esa habitación. Tenía que desechar todo pensamiento que la mujer ocupaba actualmente.

No debía ser nada difícil, o eso pensó él.

* * *

Los minutos se estaban haciendo demasiados extensos. Había estado parado en la puerta de la humana demasiado tiempo, pero claro, ella no lo iba a buscar, que poco le importaba su compromiso con él.

Había llegado hasta ahí totalmente decidido a terminar con todo esto, pero el maldito pensamiento había llegado a su mente.

Por qué demonios tenía que ser él el que se vaya del planeta teniendo tantas cosas que hacer?. Además, si había otro insecto dando vueltas en la vida de la mujer, por qué él tenía que marcharse y dejarle el camino libre?... Si él sería el padre de su hijo, no aquel anónimo…

Por qué tenía que estar pensando estas cosas?, él ya había tomado la decisión. Por que plantearse estas dudas?... Acaso el pelearía por la hembra que ni siquiera había tocado?... Acaso de verdad él la quería solo para él?...

Vegeta estaba parado delante de la puerta y no podía moverse. Miles de preguntas inundaban su mente. Aquella que ya estaba clara y había tomado una decisión, pero ahora, ahora estaba ahí y no podía golpear la puerta pensando el por qué de muchas cosas.

Que demonios estaba pasando con él?

Siguió parado como una estatua mientras pensaba un millón de cosas cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

Bulma levantó la mirada y miró los ojos del guerrero. Sentía tantos nervios en su cuerpo, que creyó que se desplomaría en el suelo. Trató de calmarse y habló suavemente.

 _-Por qué no entras?..._

Vegeta se ofusco.

 _-Por que no me fuiste a buscar?..._

Eso era un planteo?... un pedido?... que demonios pasaba con él?...

Bulma se sonrojó y miró el suelo.

 _-Me quede dormida en la bañera… me desperté asustada, creí que te enojarías por tardar tanto… Iba a buscarte para explicarte…_

Vegeta la interrumpió entrando rápidamente al cuarto. No quería escucharla, no quería saber de sus escusas, por que cada vez que ella ponía ese rostro tan dulce y le explicaba algo, él simplemente se desarmaba terriblemente. Cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda, no quería verla, no quería estudiarla ni nada, sería una piedra completamente y hasta ignoraría el hermoso vestido que tenía puesto, aquel que tanto le gustaba.

Se reprendió por aquello, se negaba a mirarla y ya estaba ahí perdiendo la batalla observando que la maldita se había vuelto a poner ese vestido que simplemente lo volvía loco.

Y lo peor, ahí estaba él, planteando cosas estúpidas y ella correspondiéndole... o fingiendo, lo que sea, debía ignorarlo.

Camino con los brazos cruzados y simplemente se sentó en la cama, su lugar preferido en el planeta.

 _-Ya pon el estúpido vídeo, me quiero ir de aquí._

Bulma lo vio pasar y se dio la vuelta mirando la puerta. Su respiración se volvió más brusca y sintió un desprecio terrible en sus palabras. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó callada mirando el exterior de su cuarto.

 _"Lo sabía, él es bastante predecible a veces. Seguramente siente que lo que hizo fue humillante y por eso me trata de esa manera. Pero no me importa, tratare de ignorar todas sus palabras, no responderé ofensivamente, para que él entienda que no debe ser así conmigo, que si puede confiar en mi."_

 _-De acuerdo, lo haré._ -Bulma cerró la puerta y se acercó despacio a la cama, tomó los controles y prendió ambos aparatos.

Miró de reojo al guerrero. Este estaba en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido.

Quería hablarle, se moría por hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Lo mejor sería que el vídeo comenzará y empiece de vuelta esa pizca de confianza que había entre ellos y la intimidad los acompañe como siempre.

Se sentó en su lado de la cama y comenzó a rodar la grabación.

 _ **"La escena era el laboratorio de Bulma. Ella y Ciel estaban sentados cada uno en su propia computadora escribiendo rápido. Se lo vio a Ciel levantarse y caminar detrás de la mujer que jamás se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su compañero, pues se la veía completamente concentrada.**_

 _ **Ciel se quedó parado detrás de ella ajustando unas piezas extrañas y levantó la vista mirando fijamente la espalda de la humana.**_

 _ **Se lo veía concentrado y muy atento a todo lo que la mujer hacía. De repente se veía como las piezas se le escurría de las manos y él no hacía nada al respecto, solo miraba a Bulma.**_

 _ **Ella se giró y miró a su compañero.**_

 _ **-Ciel, que haces?... se te cayo todo!**_

 _ **El muchacho se ruborizo y se tiró al suelo buscando las cosas.**_

 _ **-Si… lo siento… no me di cuenta…**_

 _ **-Te pasa algo?...**_

 _ **Ciel levantó la mirada y la observó detenidamente. Sonrió.**_

 _ **-Eres una mujer muy bonita…**_

 _ **Bulma se sorprendio ante el comentario y también sonrió.**_

 _ **-Ya lo sabía. Anda,** **apúrate** **, no puedo con esto sola.**_

 _ **La mujer se giró y siguió con sus escritura. Ciel la siguió mirando unos segundos más y su rostro cada vez parecía más perdido."**_

El rostro de Vegeta del presente se encendió de repente. Ese estúpido insecto miraba a su mujer con cara de idiota y encima le decía cosas lindas… lo odiaba.

 _ **"La imagen continuó y en el momento que Ciel se sentaba junto a Bulma se giró a mirarla. Bulma notó lo extraño que estaba el muchacho y se levantó, se acercó a él, apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven y le dedico una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Te pasa algo?... Estas bien?...**_

 _ **Sin más palabras que decir, se lo vio a Ciel ponerse de pie de nuevo, acercarse a Bulma, tomarla de la cintura y posar sus labios sobre los suyos.**_

 _ **Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron como platos y rápidamente se separo del chico, poniendo sus manos entre ellos como un gran muro.**_

 _ **Ciel retrocedió algunos pasos y bajó la mirada.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… lo siento! Perdón, no se que me paso!.**_

 _ **Bulma miró para todos lados buscando alguna clase de respuesta y trató de fingir una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Creo que hemos trabajado mucho por hoy… Seguiremos la semana que viene…**_

 _ **-Bulma….**_

 _ **-Ciel, estas muy cansado, es mejor que vayas a casa. El lunes continuamos.**_

 _ **La imagen se apagó"**_

Tremendo odio sintió el príncipe saiyajin recorrerle por toda la espalda. Simplemente quería salir de ahí, buscar al insecto y destruirlo muy lentamente. Sentía su cuerpo arder, estaba tan enojado que rompería todo.

Bulma se ruborizo un poco, aquella situación la incomodo y peor cuando sintió un temblor en su conciencia. Lo peor que podía ver ahora que encima de Yamcha y Vegeta, se le sumará Ciel.

La imagen no les dio tregua para seguir pensando. Cuando volvió a prenderse.

 _ **"En la imagen se veía la misma fecha que la imagen anterior, pero con diferencia del horario. Era la tarde. La imagen mostraba la cocina. Bulma estaba allí tomando agua y fumando. Se la veía pensativa y expectante, algo la perturbaba y ambos del presente podian presentir que era.**_

 _ **En ese momento se ve aparecer a Yamcha por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Bulma levantó la mirada y sonrió despacio. El guerrero se acercó muy efusivo, la levantó entre sus brazos y la beso fuertemente.**_

 _ **Nuevamente se la vio abrir los ojos gigantes y tratar de zafarse, pero a diferencia del beso anterior, este fue más fuerte. Pues el agarre de Yamcha era más potente y demandante. La mujer intentaba empujarlo, pero el hombre no la dejaba. Después de un eterno minuto, el muchacho se separó y miró a su novia sonriente.**_

 _ **-Que demonios estas haciendo Yamcha?... -Pregunto muy molesta.**_

 _ **El joven no prestaba atención al rostro enojado de su novia y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Mi amor!, mi amor hermosa!. Hoy se terminó el castigo!. Estoy feliz de que ya paso el tiempo y al fin pueda tenerte en mis brazos!**_

 _ **Bulma del futuro abrió sus ojos gigantes y miró a su novio.**_

 _ **-Que?... como que se terminó?...**_

 _ **-Si mi amor!, ya pasaron seis meses!. Me he comportado excelente y ahora quiero todo de ti mi amor… estoy que exploto…**_

 _ **Bulma puso cara de pánico y trató de zafarse del agarre de su novio.**_

 _ **-No cantes victoria… debo estar segura que no mientes…**_

 _ **-Vamos a la cama ya y te demuestro la abstinencia que tengo!**_

 _ **Bulma se apartó bruscamente y trató de cambiar la dirección de aquella situación.**_

 _ **-Basta Yamcha!... compórtate!,** **están** **mis padres dando vuelta!. -Bulma se alejó unos pasos de su novio. -Ya te dije que primero averiguare por mis propios medios que no hayas hecho trampa, luego** **veré** **si te perdono o no…**_

 _ **-Vamos cariño, no seas mala, me estoy muriendo! -Bulma lo miró con un otro sombrío y el guerrero se tenso al verla. -Bueno, si espere seis meses puedo esperar unos días más… no?**_

 _ **El hombre comenzó a reír nervioso y se alejo un poco de la chica.**_

 _ **-Yamcha, no me presiones…**_

 _ **-Lo siento amor, debes entender… creí que estarías en la misma situación que yo… por eso vine corriendo.**_

 _ **Bulma giro su rostro y quedó en silencio. Se volvió a girar y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, pero de igual manera debo investigar que todo haya salido al plan…**_

 _ **-Bien, no te presionare, jamás lo hice, jamás lo haré. Solo una cosa…**_

 _ **-Bulma lo miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Que?...**_

 _ **-Nos casamos en un par de meses, ya no hay vuelta atras.**_

 _ **Pasaron unos minutos eternos en silencio hasta que Bulma tuvo que responder.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo...**_

 _ **La imagen se fue"**_

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Si bien Vegeta sabía perfectamente que eso ahora no pasaría, porque la mujer había dado por terminada la relación con el joven del desierto, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

Ya no tenía nada, sentía que la Bulma de su presente ya era inalcanzable, solo le quedaba soñar con la del futuro, y ahora esto.

Es que acaso era mucho pedir que alguna de las dos lo quiera solo a él al menos un poquito… que odio tan grande sentía, que frustración, que… dolor?

Bulma por su parte sintió un dejo de remordimiento. A menos ya no sentía la culpa de hacer pasar por esas cosas a su ex novio… ya no lo traicionaría, ya no.

La imagen volvió rápidamente sacando a ambos de esos pensamientos.

 _ **"La imagen los llevó al pasillo de la corporación. Bulma caminaba mirando el suelo con un rostro muy preocupado. Se detuvo un segundo, se apoyó en la pared y suspiró con frustración. Era más que obvio lo que le estaba pasando.**_

 _ **Siguió caminando y noto que "el jarrón de los mensajes" ya no estaba y se acercó a la mesita rápidamente. Frunció su ceño con la mirada perdida y se la vio en silencio pensando.**_

 _ **De repente se lo vio al príncipe de los saiyajins salir de su cuarto. Levantó la mirada y vio a su mujer parada mirando la mesita vacía.**_

 _ **Se lo vio sonriendo y caminar despacio hacia su hembra. Se posó detrás de ella y la sujeto en sus brazos.**_

 _ **Bulma cerró los ojos y sonrió, parecía que todas las preocupaciones se habían esfumado. Vegeta apoyo su rostro en el hombro y escondió sus expresiones tan tranquilas.**_

 _ **-Se rompió… el gato estúpido lo tiro…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió de nuevo. Se giró despacio y miró al guerrero.**_

 _ **-Y dime, qué le hiciste para que se asustara y lo tirara?...**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió, pues se noto que fue descubierto. Sin decir una palabra, tomó a Bulma más fuerte, la llevó hasta su pecho y la beso con mucha pasión.**_

 _ **Y Bulma volvió a abrir los ojos, pero lentamente los cerró y abrazó el cuello del guerrero.**_

 _ **Luego de unos minutos, él se separo y la miró.**_

 _ **-Y ahora donde dejare los mensajes?...**_

 _ **-En el jarrón de abajo si quieres…**_

 _ **La mujer lo abrazó de nuevo, apoyo su cabeza en el torso desnudo del hombre y suspiro pesadamente. Vegeta bajó la mirada y vio su rostro.**_

 _ **-Te pasa algo?...**_

 _ **La mujer sonrió.**_

 _ **-Sin duda, este es el lugar en donde quiero estar…**_

 _ **En la imagen se vio como se volvían a besar y entraban lentamente al cuarto del guerrero, cerrando rápido la puerta."**_

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso. Ella era suya, completamente. Y podrían venir millones de insectos a querer reclamarla y ella solo lo quería a él.

Poco a poco un pensamiento lo invadió.

Si ella le corresponde y lo elige por encima de todo hombre, por qué sería distinto en el presente?... Por qué no lo elegiría a él ahora también?...

 _["Solo quería verte, escucharte. Estaba abrumada, pero cuando veo tus ojos simplemente me tranquilizo. Necesitaba paz y solo tu me la podías dar."...]_

Frunció el ceño, "su" Bulma no era como la otra, está ya estaba perdida en la mirada de otro hombre, él ya no tenía posibilidades.

Se volvió a sentir destrozado. Que lejos y que distintas eran esas dos mujeres a pesar de ser la misma… y que idiota él en creer que todo aquello que veía en el vídeo le podría pasar…

Su corazón volvió a encogerse de dolor.

Bulma por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda no había hombre más perfecto para ella que el saiyajin. Así todo enojado con sus defectos y virtudes. Si en el futuro lo había visto, era más que obvio que ahora también podría.

La imagen volvió.

 _ **"La imagen estaba en la habitación de la peliazul. Sobre la cama se podía ver dos cuerpos desnudos cubiertos ligeramente con una sabana, dormidos profundamente. Por la ventana se podía distinguir la hermosa mañana que hacía aquel día.**_

 _ **La primera en abrir los ojos fue la mujer, que se giro despacio al ver al hombre que la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos.**_

 _ **Se la vio sonreír dulcemente y tocar con sus dedos el rostro del guerrero. De repente se vio una sincera sonrisa en los labios del hombre que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.**_

 _ **-Por qué siempre haces eso, mujer?**_

 _ **-Me llamo Bulma, creo que aún no te acuerdas…**_

 _ **Vegeta abrió los ojos y la miró tranquilo. La acercó más a él y la beso despacio.**_

 _ **-Me gustan tus labios.**_

 _ **-Y a mi los tuyos Vegeta… -Bulma le correspondió tiernamente, mientras intentaba subirse al cuerpo del guerrero. Pero en la imagen se vio como él la detenía.**_

 _ **-Debo entrenar… mi hermosa cámara de gravedad nueva me espera.**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró ofuscada viendo como el hombre se sentaba en la cama. La mujer se despojo de las sábanas dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, lo abrazó por atrás y lo aprisiono con sus brazos.**_

 _ **-Un ratito más…** **quédate** **conmigo.**_

 _ **-Mujer, ya hemos estado encerrados aquí dos días enteros… debo entrenar y tu trabajar.**_

 _ **-He decidido tomarme vacaciones… -La mujer apoyó su rostro en la espalda del hombre. -No te vayas, tomate vacaciones tu también!**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió y giró su rostro un poco.**_

 _ **-Eres insaciable!... pero te dije que debo irme.**_

 _ **Vegeta se levantó de la cama con Bulma colgada en su espalda. La mujer no lo soltaba y** **seguía** **aferrada a el.**_

 _ **-Tu me convertiste en esto… ahora deberás soportarme!**_

 _ **Bulma bajó las piernas y las poso en la cama, giro al guerrero, que se dejó hacer tranquilo y lo besó fuertemente.**_

 _ **Vegeta intentaba apartarse, pero la mujer no lo dejaba, al contrario, se volvió a aferrar a él, pero está vez también utilizo las piernas.**_

 _ **-Bulma…**_

 _ **La científica, no dio tregua al reclamo y lo empujo sobre ella hacía la cama. Rápido salió de abajo de él y se sentó sobre su miembro.**_

 _ **Comenzó a moverse frotando el suave pedazo de carne, hasta verlo reaccionar.**_

 _ **-Lo ves, él está de mi lado!...**_

 _ **Vegeta volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba la cintura de su mujer.**_

 _ **El sonido de teléfono retumbo en el cuarto, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Bulma subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente con el miembro de Vegeta dentro de ella. Gemía sin parar y dejaba que su hombre la domine desde abajo. Vegeta se veía concentrado amasando los senos de la hembra, mientras movía su pelvis acompañando el ritmo.**_

 _ **El teléfono** **seguía** **sonando hasta que se escuchó la voz de Bulma en la contestadora.**_

 _ **-Hola, soy Bulma Brief, no puedo atenderte. Deja tu mensaje por favor y luego me comunicare.**_

 _ **Un sonido como un pitido se escuchó y luego la voz de un hombre.**_

 _ **-Bulma, soy Ciel. Me iré unos días del** **país** **,** **iré** **a descansar y pensar en lo que pasó en el laboratorio… Lo siento. Volveré en unos** **días** **.**_

 ** _La comunicación se cortó._**

 ** _Vegeta se sentó de golpe en la cama y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza a Bulma._**

 ** _-Que demonios paso en el laboratorio?..._**

 _ **Bulma seguía gimiendo mientras se** **movía** **sin parar. No podía hablar, se la veía demasiado concentrada. Después de varias embestidas más Vegeta la apretó más fuerte.**_

 ** _-Responde…_**

 ** _-Ciel… Él me beso…_**

 ** _Vegeta se lo vio furioso y comenzó a moverse más rápido._**

 ** _-Lo matare cuando vuelva!_**

 ** _Dejaron de hablar, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y puso a Bulma sobre la cama, tomó las piernas de la chica, las subió hasta sus hombros y la embistió más fuerte._**

 _ **El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero parecía que los amantes no escuchaban nada. La voz de Bulma se volvió activar y otra vez se escucho la voz de un hombre, pero era distinta a la otra.**_

 _ **-Cariño, soy Yamcha. Se que debes estar durmiendo. Solo te quería recordar que hoy a las cuatro es la reunión con el chef de nuestra boda. Hoy se harán las degustaciones, pero no podre ir. Tendrás que ir sola, pero no te preocupes, lo que elijas me gustara. Te amo.**_

 _ **La comunicación se cortó. Vegeta bajó las piernas de Bulma, tomó la cintura de su mujer, la posó sobre él y sentados los dos comenzó a apretarla más fuerte.**_

 _ **Bulma grito de placer, pues se vio el terrible orgasmo que el hombre la hizo tener. Vegeta la embistió unos minutos más, terminó violentamente dentro de su hembra y luego frenó de golpe. Apoyo la cabeza en los senos de Bulma mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.**_

 _ **-Y eso que fue?...**_

 _ **Bulma levantó el mentón de Vegeta y lo beso.**_

 _ **-Me casare con Yamcha.**_

 _ **-En tus sueños…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y abrazo a Vegeta. Este le correspondió.**_

 _ **-Oye monito, quieres acompañarme a probar comida a la tarde?... Será divertido!**_

 _ **Vegeta se** **recostó** **en la cama con Bulma aún encima.**_

 _ **-** **Déjame** **ver si entiendo. Quieres llevar a tu amante a probar la comida que servirán en tu boda con otro hombre?**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió cínicamente.**_

 _ **-Solo serán dos horas, luego prometo dejarte entrenar todo el día sin interrupciones…**_

 _ **Vegeta posó su brazo en su rostro resignado. Suspiro alterado y luego dejó ver sus ojos.**_

 _ **-Más te vale que pueda comer lo que yo quiera sin interrupciones!**_

 _ **Bulma se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su hombre, dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa.**_

 _ **La imagen se volvió gris"**_

Vegeta del presente abrió los ojos como dos gigantes platos. Lo que acababa de ver era sin duda la peor de las humillaciones y la más excitante. Ya no podía entender nada, no podía descubrir la lógica de todo ese asunto.

El cinismo de la hembra iba más allá de lo pensado. Y él… él era peor que ella correspondiéndole a todo sus caprichos.

Ya no había límites entre ellos, y ya aceptaban lo que sea. A pesar de todo eso, seguían juntos, tenían sexo sin parar y estaban sumergidos en el placer extremo.

Vegeta giro la cabeza lentamente y se enfrentó con la mirada perdida de Bulma. Ella miraba la pared, pero se veía ausente.

Al parecer a ella también le impacto lo que el vídeo les mostró tan cínicamente.

Sin embargo bajó los ojos y vio sus labios, aquellos que todos querían poseer y que solo él se sentía su dueño. Bueno, él no, su contraparte futuristica.

Él era el dueño absoluto de aquellos perfectos y hermosos labios. Él no necesitaba robar aquellos besos que ella le daba con total pasión. Él no rogaba por tenerlos, no necesitaba esperar que este distraída para poseerlos. Él simplemente se acercaba y ella se los entregaba con amor.

Miró de nuevo hacía el frente, él también tenía derecho a reclamarlos, deberían ser suyos, solo suyos. Con solo imaginar su boca pegada a la de ella se estremeció.

Pero bruscamente negó con la cabeza.

 _"Eso jamás pasara… ni ahora ni nunca… Ella no es mía, no lo fue y nunca lo será, es así y así será siempre"_

Vegeta pensó y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cínica. Ni él mismo se lo creía. Si había otro hombre, él podría con el insecto… él podría con todo!


	26. Vídeo 2: Consecuencias

_**Capítulo 25: Vídeo 2: Consecuencias.**_

 _ **N/A:** **Perdón** **por el retraso, pero como** **prometí** **, por ser mi ultimo** **día** **, antes de irme de vacaciones, capitulo doble!**_

 _ **Gracias, espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la vuelta!**_

 _ **Luxia.**_

* * *

El vídeo se detuvo simplemente y ambos quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Bulma había quedado en silencio y completamente ida de la situación. Cada vez se daba más cuenta el amor que tenía su contraparte por aquel saiyajin terco. Se conocía, conocía cada movimiento que daba, sabía cómo era esa mujer y lo que demostraba.

La Bulma del futuro no solo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Vegeta, si no que estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Solo necesitaba una señal, algo que le indicara lo que debía hacer y sin querer ella esperaba los mismo.

Vegeta por su lado está intranquilo. Otra vez los malditos dilemas se presentaban en su mente. Sabía que la mujer estaba prendida a otro hombre, él la había escuchado con sus propios oídos, sin embargo estaba ahí, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le acerque a su mujer simplemente porque era suya, ella le correspondía y si todavía no lo hacía, estaba seguro que en contra de toda verdad, lo haría.

El video siguió su marcha y volvió dejándolos fuera de sus pensamientos.

 ** _"El vídeo mostraba la habitación de Bulma. Según la ventana y el horario del vídeo, era de noche._**

 ** _La imagen dejaba ver a Bulma nuevamente, sentada en su tocador personal maquillándose. La hembra estaba espectacular. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo bien ajustado a su cuerpo y mostrando demasiada piel. Era largo, pero tenía una abertura desde su muslo hasta los pies dejando ver su pierna derecha. Su escote mostraba sus perfectos senos y su espalda estaba toda descubierta hasta el nacimiento de su cola._**

 ** _Tenía el cabello suelto, lleno de rulos largos que llegaban hasta su cintura y se estaba maquillando como una diosa."_**

Vegeta del presente trago saliva. Jamás había visto a Bulma así y se estaba inquietando con la imagen.

 _ **"El vídeo seguía mostrando a una Bulma sonriente y fijándose en el espejo cada detalle de su presencia.**_

 _ **Minutos después entró Vegeta a la escena. Se lo veía con una toalla y recién salido de la ducha. Miró a la mujer y quedó parado observándola fijamente. La miró de arriba abajo, ya que ella se había puesto de pie y muy serio hablo.**_

 _ **-Que haces así vestida?**_

 _ **La mujer se giró y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Hola monito. Recuerdas que te dije que esta noche Ciel y yo presentaremos nuestro experimento?. Pues, esta noche es muy importante. La comunidad científica entera se presentará esta noche en una fiesta de gala y nosotros seremos los agasajados. Nos darán un premio por nuestro descubrimiento.**_

 _ **Se vio a Vegeta sentarse en la cama y ponerse serio.**_

 _ **-No iras…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Pues si, es obvio que** **iré** **. La fiesta es en honor a mi y a Ciel sería tonto no estar presente.**_

 _ **-Entonces** **cámbiate** **!**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y se acercó a Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Por que?, no te gusta mi vestido?**_

 _ **Vegeta desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **-No, para nada. Es horrible!**_

 _ **-Oye, tienes idea de lo costoso que es este vestido?, por nada del mundo me lo quitare!. Además lo compre exclusivamente para está noche. Será genial!**_

 _ **Vegeta se levantó de golpe y se acercó hacía su** **guardarropa** **.**_

 _ **-Debe haber otro!. No puedes salir así, estás casi desnuda!**_

 _ **Bulma rió con ganas.**_

 _ **-Que pasa amor?, estas celoso de que alguien me vea tan sexy?**_

 _ **Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otro lado.**_

 _ **-No digas estupideces, yo no estoy celoso de nada. Es que si estas así, cualquier imbécil** **querrá** **tocarte.**_

 _ **-Vamos Vegeta, no seas exagerado!. Te digo que va gente prestigiosa a esta fiesta, no idiotas** **lunáticos** **.**_

 _ **Bulma se acercó a su tocador, paso lápiz labial rojo en sus labios y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Estoy lista… que nervios, es la primera vez que voy como científica yo sola y no como la representante heredera de la corporación cápsula… ojala me vaya bien! -Se acercó a Vegeta y le dio un beso rápido. -** **Deséame** **suerte!**_

 _ **Vegeta le tomó la mano y la freno.**_

 _ **-Iras con el idiota de tu novio?**_

 _ **-No, ni loca!. La última vez que lo lleve, a una celebración similar, se la paso toda la noche detrás de una colega. Tuve que decir que era mi primo para no pasar** **vergüenza** **. Ya te dije que** **iré** **con Ciel. Él también es responsable del descubrimiento.**_

 _ **Vegeta la soltó y la miró.**_

 _ **-Bien…** **iré** **también.**_

 _ **El rostro de Bulma se ilumino.**_

 _ **-Enserio?!. -Se tiro a sus brazos. -Gracias mi amor!, gracias por acompañarme, Ciel y yo podremos hacer una demostración con el sujeto de prueba!. Gracias.**_

 _ **Vegeta levantó la ceja y quedó en silencio. Bulma se acercó a su placar y saco un traje color borgoña y se lo dio a Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Toma mi cielo. Lo compre hace unas semanas para ti…**_

 _ **Vegeta tomó el traje, levantó la mirada y levantó las dos cejas.**_

 _ **-No me mires así!. Solo pase por la tienda, lo vi y me gusto, nada más! Anda,** **cámbiate** **, Ciel nos espera en unos minutos.**_

 _ **Bulma salió de su cuarto y saco su celular.**_

 _ **-Hola Ciel… Si, bajamos en unos minutos…. Te dije que si, se está cambiando!... Como lo** **convencí** **?... digamos que tengo mis** **métodos** **!**_

 _ **Bulma camino sonriente y se perdió por el pasillo."**_

 _"Maldita manipuladora… así vestida cualquiera haría lo que ella quiera… Maldita sea…"_

Bulma bajó la mirada y sonrió por lo bajó. No tenía idea que podría manipular al mono terco de esa manera. Tomó nota mental.

 _ **"El vídeo siguió y se la vio a Bulma entrar a su cuarto esa misma noche.**_

 _ **-Vegeta, te falta muc…..**_

 _ **Bulma quedó en silencio al ver el aspecto del guerrero, simplemente parecía un adonis tallado a mano. El hombre vio la expresión de la mujer y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Te gusta lo que ves?...**_

 _ **Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y caminó despacio hacia él.**_

 _ **-Bastante… dijiste que no iríamos, verdad?...**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió burlonamente y tomó a la mujer de la cintura.**_

 _ **-Me da igual… si quieres nos quedamos así vestidos… en la cama.**_

 _ **Bulma sin decir nada se acercó más y beso a Vegeta con** **pasión** **. Pues se veía a la mujer encendida y daba a entender que apreciaba la idea.**_

 _ **Vegeta tomó las caderas de Bulma y las apretó contra su cuerpo. Se giró un poco y tiro a la mujer sobre la cama. Comenzó a acariciarla despacio y poco a poco metía la mano por la abertura del vestido.**_

 _ **La puerta sonó en ese momento.**_

 _ **-Bulma… Estas lista?... Donde está el sr. Vegeta?, debemos irnos, es muy tarde.**_

 _ **Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y arreglaron sus ropas. Bulma tomó la mano de Vegeta y lo miró fijamente.**_

 _ **-** **Compórtate** **monito, no podemos estar así en la fiesta.**_

 _ **-Hare lo que quiera y en donde quiera, tu no me das ordenes!. Yo decido en donde tomar a mi mujer…**_

 _ **Bulma quedó en silencio y se giró para darle la espalda al hombre. Al parecer esas palabras la habían perturbado. Abrió la puerta y se dejó ver delante de Ciel**_.

 _ **-Lo siento. Ya estamos listos. Vamos?.**_

 _ **Ciel abrió la boca al ver a Bulma vestida así. Su rostro se volvió rojo de repente y no hablaba. Vegeta se ofusco por la reacción del hombre. Dejó escapar un grueso gruñido y hablo serio.**_

 _ **-Camina idiota!...**_

 _ **-Si, perdón!... Bulma estas muy bonita…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias Ciel, tu** **también** **te ves muy bien.**_

 _ **Ciel seguía mirando a Bulma de arriba a abajo y trago saliva fuerte. Vegeta caminó un paso, dejó escapar otro gruñido y se posó delante de ella.**_

 _ **-Quieres que te lleve al lugar muerto?...**_

 _ **Ciel se puso rígido y se dio la vuelta.**_

 _ **-Perdón, si, vamos….**_

 _ **Los tres salieron del pasillo y bajaron las escaleras.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue."**_

 _-Maldito imbécil…._ -Susurro Vegeta.

Bulma escuchó lo que dijo y pregunto despacio.

 _-Que dijiste Vegeta?..._

 _-Nada que te importe!._

Vegeta se quedó quieto en su lugar, la verdad es que estaba ruborizado y no quería que la mujer lo viera. Se quedó quieto con los brazos cruzados y mirando la tele.

Bulma sonrió, lo había escuchado bien, pero intento parecer distraída. Vegeta estaba celoso, en el presente y en el futuro y eso a ella le gustaba.

El vídeo siguió la marcha.

 _ **"La imagen volvió a la habitación de Bulma, esa misma noche, pero esta estaba vacía. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró la mujer furiosa.**_

 _ **Atrás de sus pasos, entraba el saiyajin con odio en el rostro.**_

 _ **-Dime, dime que demonios debía hacer?... -Vegeta tomó el brazo de Bulma de golpe.**_

 _ **-Nada Vegeta!, no** **debías** **hacer nada!. Crees que es la primera vez que un hombre me acosa?... Se defenderme muy bien!**_

 _ **-No!, él no te estaba acosando!, te estaba tocando!**_

 _ **-Vegeta ese viejo siempre hace eso, yo se como librarme de él!... como pudiste?...**_

 _ **-Cállate!, cállate!. si hubieras podido** **sacártelo** **de encima, por qué no lo hiciste? Qué demonios esperabas?... que te tome ahí mismo?**_

 _ **-No digas estupideces!... -Bulma se soltó del agarre del hombre. -Estas loco… casi lo matas!**_

 _ **-Casi no, lo hubiera matado pero tu no me dejaste!...** **Debí** **romperle el cuello en vez del brazo!...**_

 _ **Vegeta bajó la mirada, se veía realmente furioso. Bulma se sentó en la cama y lo miró.**_

 _ **-Estas loco Vegeta?... ese maldito viejo es el jefe de la comunidad científica… podría borrar mi carrera con un pestañeo… la corporación podría estar en riesgo…**_

 _ **Vegeta se paró frente a Bulma y apretó los puños con fuerzas.**_

 _ **-NO ME IMPORTA!... NADIE PUEDE TOCARTE SI TU NO QUIERES…. NADIE PUEDE SIQUIERA ACERCARSE A TI DE ESA MANERA…..NADIE!**_

 _ **-Vegeta….**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente y se asusto. Vegeta estaba con el rostro totalmente ido. Sus ojos negros desaparecieron para dejar a la vista dos cuencas blancas** **poseídas** **. El saiyajin** **desprendió** **una luz blanca de su cuerpo haciendo que la mujer temblara de miedo.**_

 _ **-Vegeta… detente… vas a destruir todo…**_

 _ **Y no se equivocaba. La habitación empezó a temblar con fuerza. Las paredes comenzaron a quebrarse y el piso se sacudía con violencia. Bulma bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **-Ya basta Vegeta… vas a destruir la casa!...**_

 _ **Bulma se la veía temblar de miedo. El guerrero no hablaba, pero de repente, dejó escapar un grito grueso de su garganta. El vídeo comenzó a apagarse y prenderse por unos minutos."**_

Los del presente se quedaron viendo estáticos la imagen que de vez en cuando se perdía.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y este a ella. No entendían nada. La tele funcionaba normalmente, era obvio que todo aquello pasaba en el vídeo, pero la furia era tan grande que se sentía muy cerca.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos la pantalla que se había vuelto gris y había vuelto a la normalidad segundos después.

Y cuando la imagen regreso, Vegeta dio un salto y se puso de pie eufórico. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy abruptamente y su respiración lo sacudía con violencia.

 _-No… no puede ser…_

Bulma apoyó sus rodillas y las palmas de su mano sobre la cama y abrió los ojos gigantes con lo que veía. Ambos estaban congelados.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba a Vegeta con una aura dorada que le cubría el cuerpo y al abrir los ojos se veían dos esmeraldas preciosas.**_

 _ **Bulma se había** **caído** **al suelo y cuando levantó la mirada se la vio sonreír completamente feliz.**_

 _ **-Vegeta… te… lo hiciste!…**_

 _ **De repente el guerrero se movió con brusquedad y el aura desapareció por completo. Cayó al suelo completamente desmayado.**_

 _ **Bulma se levantó rápido y corrio hacía él. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió feliz.**_

 _ **-Después no digas que no te ayudo a entrenar… -Bulma beso los labios de Vegeta. -Mi monito celoso… te ves hermoso de rubio… -La mujer lo intentaba apoyar en la cama. -Maldición, ahora me** **tendrás** **haciendo un millón de robot hasta que te salga de nuevo… -La mujer volvió a** **sonreír** **. -Fue la cámara de gravedad… te has enojado mil veces y jamás llegaste a esto… estoy completamente segura que la cámara de gravedad hizo esto…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió más que feliz y abrazo con más fuerza a Vegeta.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue definitivamente."**_

El silencio era ahora el dueño de la habitación. Tanto Vegeta como Bulma quedaron en shock. Ninguno podía creer lo que habían visto.

El enojo de Vegeta causó una rápida, pero poderosa transformación y eso los dejó prácticamente sin palabras.

Vegeta miró el suelo y despacio se sentó en la cama. No podía entender qué fue lo que paso. Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que su contraparte se pusiera así, por qué tenía tanta furia?... No, eso no era una furia normal…. Celos?... Eso dijo la humana. Acaso su transformación era a base de celos?... No, imposible, él no podía creer eso. La terrícola dijo que fue la cámara de gravedad nueva, esa que él quiere. La máquina hizo agudizar su poder, no había duda de eso.. o no?... o realmente la transformación fue dada por que algún viejo degenerado y asqueroso oso posar un dedo en el cuerpo de su mujer?...

Vegeta no entendía nada, solo miraba el suelo y abría sus ojos como si de esa manera las cosas se podían aclarar.

Bulma por su parte no podía moverse. Toda la escena la había dejado petrificada. No sabía por donde empezar, lo primero que le vino a su mente frívola fue lo apuesto que se veía Vegeta con el traje borgoña, pero más lindo se puso cuando lo vio rubio.

La científica sonrió y sacudió sus pensamientos.

 _"Prioridades Bulma, no seas tonta"_

Lo que verdad importaba era lo que había pasado con la transformación de super saiyajin. Rápida e intensa. Según su "yo del futuro", fue a causa de la cámara nueva. Al parecer estar conectada con el saiyajin hizo surgir con vehemencia su poder y ahora, ante cualquier enojo podría llegar a alcanzar tremendo poder.

Bulma sonrió, se sentía útil. Ella había ayudado a eso, ya sea con tecnología o como mujer. Eso la hizo sentir orgullosa.

Giro su cabeza hacía la derecha y vio a Vegeta. Este también se giró y la miró a los ojos. No sabían bien porque pero estaban contentos y confundidos. Se sonrieron al mismo tiempo sin decir una sola palabra. Sin duda, aquello había sido un logro de ambos.

No pudieron hablar, el vídeo no le dio tregua y volvió la imagen.

 _ **"La escena estaba situada en la cocina de la corporación. Allí se veían a Bulma sentada en la barra fumando y bebiendo café, junto a ella estaba su padre que hacía lo mismo y hablaban de cosas del laboratorio.**_

 _ **Minutos después se lo veía entrando a Vegeta, pero por la puerta del jardín. Dando entender que salía de su cámara de gravedad.**_

 _ **Ambos científicos se miraron y vieron al guerrero. Bulma dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y pregunto.**_

 _ **-Y?... pudiste?...**_

 _ **Vegeta se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa de brazos cruzados y los miró molesto.**_

 _ **-No… todavía no pude…**_

 _ **El padre de Bulma lo miró.**_

 _ **-Tranquilo hijo, ya** **podrás** **!. Solo paso hace cuatro días. Si pudiste una, lo harás de nuevo. Con Bulma estábamos pensando construir un mecanismo robótico nuevo, eso te ayudara bastante.**_

 _ **Vegeta levantó la mirada y los vio. Se veía agotado y con el rostro preocupado. No respondió nada, pues la madre de Bulma hacía su entrada por la puerta de la cocina.**_

 _ **-Hija, cariño, llegó el correo. Te enviaron una carta de la comunidad científica.**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada sorprendida y luego miro a su padre.**_

 _ **-Pediste alguna licencia papá?**_

 _ **-No que yo recuerde, y tu?**_

 _ **-No, no lo he hecho.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie y tomó la carta de las manos de su madre. La abrió lentamente y quedó como una estatua viviente al leerla.**_

 _ **El dr. Brief se preocupo al ver el rostro de su hija y se acercó despacio.**_

 _ **-Hija que ocurre?...**_

 _ **Bulma no respondía. Estaba con la mirada perdida, completamente en shock. El profesor sacó el papel de la mano de su hija y lo leyó.**_

 _ **El quedó de la misma manera. La sra Brief que ya no aguantaba tomó del hombro a su esposo y lo** **sacudió** **.**_

 _ **-Papá!, Qué pasa?... que dice esa carta?...**_

 _ **El sr. Brief miró a su esposa con horror y luego a Bulma.**_

 _ **-Le quitaron la licencia a Bulma… ya no puede trabajar más… ya no es considerada científica….**_

 _ **Vegeta se levantó de golpe del asiento y miró a la familia que estaba toda en las mismas condiciones.**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró y comenzó a llorar. El Dr. tomó la mano de su hija y trató de consolarla.**_

 _ **-Tranquila hija… debe haber un error!, si eso debe ser. El señor Curi debió cometer un error…**_

 _ **-Papá… ese tipo me quito mi licencia… él se vengó por lo que le hizo Vegeta en la fiesta…**_

 _ **Bulma dejó salir la última frase con un hilo de voz. Se apoyó en la heladera y miró el suelo. Vegeta se acercó a ella despacio y la miró. Ella no levantó la mirada.** _

_**La sra Brief tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y negaba con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-No, no es cierto… Mi niña es la mejor científica del mundo, no pueden quitarle su licencia…**_

 _ **-Hablaré ahora mismo con…**_

 _ **-No…. -Bulma** **interrumpió** **a su padre. -La carta es solo para mi. Si haces algo, se** **meterá** **también contigo papá,** **pondrás** **la corporación entera en riesgo… no lo hagas….**_

 _ **-Pero hija… -El padre de Bulma comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas. -Tu eres un orgullo para la ciencia… no pueden hacerte esto…**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y miró a Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Ya lo hicieron…**_

 _ **La imagen mostró como el rostro de Bulma cambiaba completamente. La mujer salió de la cocina, dejando a todos con un silencio perturbador.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue"**_

Vegeta abrió los ojos y miró rápidamente a Bulma. Está se tiró para atrás en silencio y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No sabía porque, pero comenzó a llorar. Le dolía el alma, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

No había nada más importante para Bulma que la ciencia y que le prohíban ejercerla era el peor castigo de todos.

El saiyajin la vio en ese estado y no pudo evitar sentir culpa. Él había logrado su transformación, pero el costo fue muy alto… El ganaba, pero ella perdería…

 _"No es así como debe ser… Si no fuera por ella… yo nunca…"_

Sin saber porqué, se acercó a ella lentamente, levantó su mano y despacio la paso por su cabello.

 _-Oye… no llores… Eso no paso.. no pasara…_

Bulma sacó sus manos de su rostro lloroso y lo miró.

 _-Vegeta… si me quitan mi licencia.. yo… yo me muero!..._

Cuando Vegeta vio los ojos de Bulma, simplemente se le encogió el corazón. No sabía bien porque, pero sintió la necesidad de confrontarla.

Despacio se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos.

 _-Shh… tranquila!. Eso no pasara…_

Bulma se sentía demasiado nerviosa y no había notado la cercanía del guerrero. De verdad se sentía destruida. Dejó que Vegeta la abrazara y sin querer, ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con dolor.

 _-Nuestro hijo lo dijo... yo ocasionare tu transformación… pero el precio será muy alto…_

Vegeta sonrió involuntariamente. Que lindo sonaba la oración "nuestro hijo". Despacio se separo de Bulma y la miró a los ojos.

 _-Mira mujer escandalosa, eso no pasara en este tiempo!. Ya sabemos todo lo que podría ocurrir, no seremos tan tontos de cometer los mismo errores… Nunca provocaré que te hagan eso… Además… si te quitan la licencia, solo seras una mujer común… aburrida…_

Bulma sonrió sin querer. Vegeta si tenía formas de animar a la gente un tanto peculiar.

Sin darse cuenta, abrazó al guerrero con fuerza, mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho. Se estremeció al instante que aspiro su aroma. Tan penetrante, tan oscuro, igual a él.

Y Vegeta la sintió. Sintió como esa mujer se estremecía con su contacto, con su agarre. No era como en la mañana, que se sintió estúpido por abrazarla. Ella ahora le correspondía, tal como la Bulma del futuro.

Ella de verdad disfrutaba de su agarre, a él jamás le pasó algo parecido. La gente solía correr de miedo y llenarse de pánico con solo verlo caminar cerca, y ella… ella se estremecía cuando él la tocaba…. Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente a todo?

Sintió su pequeño y delgado cuerpo siendo atrapado por sus brazos y sintió un leve dolor en el alma. Algo así como una… necesidad?

Ella lo sentía, él la sentía a ella. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos y tranquilos. Ella era suya. Aquí y en cualquier momento.

Y aunque él había escuchado con sus propios oídos como la mujer le hablaba tan bonito a algún idiota, no pudo evitar sentirla suya. Sentirla su mujer. Ella le correspondería ahora o después y él no le dejaría el camino libre a ningún insecto.

Ella debía ser para él, ahora, después, en el futuro, cuando sea. La apretó más fuerte contra él. Ella debía saber lo que pasaba como sea. Él la cuidaría con su cuerpo, y con el alma, no debía pensar en nadie más que en él. El podría darle todo.

Bulma levantó los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Sentía sus brazos posesivos, protectores. Como si quisiera hacerla entender que él podía con todo aquello que la lastimara. Que él alejaría todo lo malo y no dejaría que derrame una sola lagrima.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Él era ese príncipe tosco y grosero que ella necesitaba, que tanto quería. Él y nadie más.

Él le estaba demostrando un lado que nadie conocía, que jamás dejó ver, pero ahora, ahí en sus brazos, él le demostraba que no era lo que todos creían, que él podía ser un poco bueno, cariñoso y porque no, el amor de su vida.

Vegeta se separo un poco de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarla. Bulma hizo los mismo. El silencio era perturbador, pero no duró mucho, ya que al no detener el vídeo, este siguió rodando como siempre.

Y la imagen se prendió, trayendo con ella, las escenas más dolorosas del mundo.

 _ **"La imagen mostró la cocina. Sentado en la mesa, el Sr. y la Sra Brief. Sus expresiones eran de dolor y preocupación. La mujer levantó la mirada y vio a su esposo.**_

 _ **-Ya paso casi un mes papá…. Bulma está muy mal. No sale de su cuarto, no habla con nadie. No dejó que viniera Yamcha. No le contesta a Ciel, a sus amigos… Cada vez es peor. No come, no hace nada. Solo está encerrada en su cuarto… ni siquiera habla con Tight…**_

 _ **El hombre se quitó los lente y los limpio despacio con un pequeño trapo de color azul. Se los volvió a poner y miro a su esposa.**_

 _ **-Lo se… es demasiado difícil todo esto. Bulma está cada vez peor… Sufre de una muy fuerte** **depresión** **… Yo también la veo cada día más delgada y ojerosa mama… Estoy demasiado preocupado.**_

 _ **En ese momento se lo ve entrar a Vegeta a la cocina, se** **sentaba** **tranquilo en una silla frente a la mesa y miró despacio a los padres de Bulma. Ambos lo observan, pero no decían nada. Seguían lamentándose entre ellos, bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta.**_

 _ **La** **pelirrubia** **sonrió y lo miró.**_

 _ **-Apuesto Vegeta, quieres comer algo?**_

 _ **El hombre no dijo nada y bajó la vista. La mujer sonríe cálidamente y se pone de pie. Se gira hacía la heladera y saca una bandeja llena de comida de ella. Lo mete en el horno** **microondas** **y esperan unos minutos.**_

 _ **En ese momento, aparece Bulma en la imagen. La mujer se ve con un hermoso vestido corto de color celeste y unas zapatillas blancas. Se veía con un rostro muy demacrado. Ojerosa, y demasiado delgada.**_

 _ **Los tres presente la miraron atentamente. La chica se acercó a la heladera, tomó agua y cerró nuevamente. Se dio la vuelta y miró a los tres.**_

 _ **-Que miran?**_

 _ **La sra Brief le sonrió.**_

 _ **-Cariño, vas a salir?**_

 _ **-Si.**_

 _ **La respuesta fue corta y concisa. Bulma giro hacía la salida y se la vio como de pronto se mareaba y se sostenía fuertemente de la pared.**_

 _ **-Hija!, estas bien? -El Dr. Brief se acercó rápido a su hija.**_

 _ **-Si.**_

 _ **De nuevo la respuesta cortante hizo que todos quedaran en silencio cuando la figura de Bulma se alejaba del lugar.**_

 _ **El hombre miró preocupado a su esposa y está sonrió.**_

 _ **-Ojala ese mareo sea lo que yo pienso…**_

 _ **-Que piensas mamá?…**_

 ** _-No lo se… quizás este embarazada…_**

 ** _El hombre sonrió y se sentó de nuevo._**

 ** _-Si eso pasa, sería muy bueno para ella en estos momentos._**

 ** _La sra. Brief se acercó a la comida y la dejó sobre la mesa. Le sonrió a Vegeta y hablo tranquila._**

 ** _-Solo veo que si va a tener un bebé, deberá casarse lo antes posible…_**

 ** _El padre de Bulma frunció sus cejas curioso._**

 ** _-Acaso crees que debe casarse antes de tener un hijo?_**

 ** _-No, creo que si no se verá gorda con el vestido…_**

 ** _Los padres de Bulma sonrieron tranquilos y emocionados. Sin darse cuenta, como el rostro de Vegeta se ponía pálido y comenzaba a temblar por todo lo que escucho._**

 ** _Fin de la imagen"._**

Ambos en el presente se miraron y sin querer se sonrojaron, pues seguían unidos por un abrazo. Fue Vegeta el que saltó de pronto y Bulma sonrió. Se acercó despacio y toco su hombro cuando vio que el hombre le daba la espalda nervioso.

 _-Gracias…_

Vegeta la miró de reojo y sus colores se pusieron más normales. Le gustaba ver ese rostro sonriente.

 _-No te acostumbres…_

Bulma sonrió y quedó en silencio. Conocía a Vegeta y lo mejor era no presionarlo. Poco a poco se entregaría a su confianza, pero debía ser a su ritmo.

La imagen volvió.

 _ **"La imagen revelaba la habitación de Bulma. Está estaba sentada en su cama con un papel en la mano y con la otra el celular.**_

 _ **Se la escuchaba hablar despacio.**_

 _ **-Si, lo se… No es nada,** **estaré** **bien doctor. Tomare las vitaminas que me dio. Prometo comer mejor. Pero, debe saber, que es normal para mi estar** **anemica** **.** **Padezco** **de eso desde hace mucho tiempo…. Se que ahora estoy pasando por una depresión, pero de verdad, es normal tenerla. Si, ya lo se. Me cuidare, lo prometo. Bien, hasta luego. Gracias.**_

 _ **Corto la** **comunicación** **y quedó en silencio. Bajó la vista hacía los papeles y leyó tranquila.**_

 _ **-Estúpida anemia… por que siempre me invade eso?… como si yo no comiera… yo como… o no?...**_

 _ **Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Bulma giro la cabeza y vio a su invasor.**_

 _ **Vegeta entraba como un rayo al cuarto de su amante y cerró la puerta tras él. Se paro frente a ella y la miró detenidamente.**_

 _ **-Que te pasa?...**_

 _ **-Te dignaste a venir?...**_

 _ **-Te hice una pregunta!, contesta!**_

 _ **-Nada que te importe Vegeta…**_

 _ **-Si, si me importa… dime la verdad!**_

 _ **-De que hablas?...**_

 _ **-Tu madre dijo que estas embarazada!... es cierto eso!?**_

 _ **-Eso te preocupa?... -Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-No, para nada… no me preocupa, ni me importa en lo más mínimo….**_

 _ **Bulma se puso sería.**_

 _ **-Entonces para que preguntas?**_

 _ **-Necesito saber, porque si estas preñada, es claro que es mio…**_

 _ **-Vegeta… que te pasa?...**_

 _ **-Mira mujer!,** **escúchame** **una cosa, más te vale que sea mentira! o un error!, Tu no puedes hacerme esto... yo... yo no quiero saber nada de esas idioteces, entendiste!?... A mi ninguna mujer** **estúpida** **me atara a este asqueroso planeta….**_

 _ **Bulma se levantó enojada.**_

 _ **-Me quitaste mi licencia, jugaste conmigo y ahora me dices esto… Eres un idiota Vegeta, vete de mi cuarto y no vuelva por el resto de tu vida!**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que me** **iré** **!. No quiero ningún tipo de reclamo, si estas embara….**_

 _ **Bulma lo** **interrumpió** **.**_

 _ **-NO!, NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA** **IMBÉCIL** **, NI AHORA, NI NUNCA!... PERO GRACIAS POR DECIRME LO QUE PIENSAS DE MI… VETE! VETE AHORA!.**_

 _ **Vegeta quedó en silencio un momento y rápidamente salió del cuarto de Bulma. La mujer se volvió a sentar en la cama y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen."**_

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y miró a Bulma. Está estaba seria y completamente dolida. Tenía un rostro duro y muy serio. El guerrero miró hacía la pared sintiéndose un idiota. Odio a su "yo del futuro" por un instante. Él no tenía ni idea del tremendo guerrero que engendraría con esa mujer.

 _"De verdad suelo comportarme como un imbécil a veces…"_

El príncipe se giro y enfrentó a Bulma.

 _-Oye… yo…_

Bulma lo miró seria.

 _-No digas nada Vegeta.. si eso es lo que piensas, yo lo entiendo._

 _-Pero…_

La imagen volvió y no lo dejó continuar.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba ahora la cocina de la casa. Se veía a Bulma sentada en la silla delante de la mesa, tomando un té y comiendo un pastel. Se veía el postre intacto, así que se** **deducía** **que aún no lo había probado.**_

 _ **Bulma giraba la cuchara de su té demasiadas veces y miraba un punto con la mirada perdida.**_

 _ **En ese momento, en la imagen apareció Yamcha y se sentó a su lado. Este la miró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Hey preciosa… como estas?... Al fin me llamaste.**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y miró a Yamcha.**_

 _ **-Yamcha.. te puedo hacer una pregunta?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, dime lo que quieras mi amor. -El joven tomó delicadamente la mano de Bulma.**_

 _ **En ese momento, en la imagen del pasillo, se vio a Vegeta acercarse a la cocina, pero no se hizo presente, se quedó quieto y en silencio escuchando a los jóvenes del otro lado, sin ser visto.**_

 _ **-Veras… tu que** **harías** **si te dijera que estoy embarazada?**_

 _ **Yamcha abrió los ojos grandes y la miró dudoso.**_

 _ **-Pues, o que estas de más de seis meses o que me engañaste…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-No lo estoy Yamcha. Solo es una** **suposición** **.**_

 ** _Yamcha sonrió aliviado._**

 ** _-Mira, no te voy a mentir Bulma. Ser padre es el sueño de mi vida. Siempre soñé con formar una familia contigo. Pero, se muy bien que tu odias tocar ese tema y la vez que te lo pedí casi me matas… jamas te lo volví a proponer por miedo a que me dejes…_**

 _ **-De verdad?... te** **gustaría** **quedarte conmigo para siempre… aunque te atara a mi lado?**_

 _ **-Bulma, un hijo no es una atadura. Es un** **símbolo** **, el** **símbolo** **de nuestro amor… Te imaginas un niño hermoso como tu?... Yo lo hago desde que tengo 17 años… Es imposible para mi no hacerlo…**_

 ** _Bulma bajó la mirada y sonrió con pesadez._**

 ** _-Yamcha…_**

 _ **-Dime mi amor.**_

 _ **-Por que me engañaste?...**_

 _ **-Quieres la verdad?...**_

 _ **-Por favor.**_

 _ **-El día que me viste con esa chica en la cama, fue el mismo día que habíamos peleado por este tema. Una vez más te pregunte si algún día me** **darías** **un hijo, y me gritaste diciendo que no… Me dolió, más de lo que piensas, por eso salí y me fui con la primera mujer que** **encontré** **… Ojo, no estoy diciendo que era tu culpa!, pero de verdad eso me molesto…** **perdóname** **!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y abrazó al joven del desierto.**_

 _ **-Yamcha… yo… he pensado bien esto… Creo que debemos tener un bebé… yo, yo ahora soy una simple humana, no tengo nada en la vida. Creo que** **seré** **feliz a tu lado y me siento lista para tener un hijo…. tuyo…. Yo se que tu si te** **quedarías** **conmigo...**_

 _ **El hombre se levantó y por impulso levantó a su novia en el aire, la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza. La besó dulcemente y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Si tu me das un hijo Bulma, yo** **seré** **el hombre más feliz del mundo… Seré el hombre que necesitas. Te cuidare y te respetaré por siempre…**_

 _ **-Entonces, de verdad no crees que intentó atarte a mi?...**_

 _ **-Si amor, y eso me pone feliz!, quiero ser tu esposo, tu compañero , el padre de tus hijos!... Te amo Bulma!**_

 _ **La mujer sonrió dulcemente.**_

 _ **-Entonces no esperaremos más. Apenas nos casemos, quiero buscar un bebé contigo… ya fuimos novios mucho tiempo, es hora de empezar de nuevo con una familia completa.**_

 _ **Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron con total cariño, sin saber que un guerrero estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando completamente todo.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Bulma bajó la vista con rostro serio. No sabía que pensar en ese momento. De verdad se estaba comportando como una boba despechada?… pero algo era seguro, Vegeta jamás quiso tener un hijo con ella, ni en el futuro, y muy en su interior, sabía que tampoco en el presente.

Pero, eso era malo o bueno?... Ella, la que nunca quiso hijos, ahora se debatía estas cuestiones?... que había de malo en ella?...

 _"Trunks… mi Trunks… ahora entiendo porque odias tanto a tu padre… él simplemente te detestaba…"_

Vegeta bajó la mirada y apretó fuertemente sus puños. Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón comenzó a latir con total fuerza. La humana, la maldita mujer quería una familia con ese imbécil y el idiota de su contraparte la había dejado…

Si pensó que nada peor podría pasar, pues se había equivocado. Todo se fue por la borda. Todo.

Su mujer, su única hembra estaba planeado tener una familia con otro. Pero de repente Vegeta levantó la mirada y sonrió.

 _"Mi hijo… mi hijo vendrá y les demostrara que aquí el único que se atara con esa hembra seré yo… nadie más que yo!..."_


	27. Vídeo 2: Eso no pasara

_**Capítulo 26: Vídeo 2: Eso no pasara...**_

 **N/A: Holaaaaa!, he vuelto!, si aquí en forma de fichas!**

 **Les cuento que he regresado al fin de mis vacaciones más que feliz y súper descansada. Estuve super inspirada y les comento que estuve en el mar, ahí sentada en la playa mirando el atardecer todos los días… y no he dejado de trabajar mi mente!...**

 **Si, la inspiración me abordó por completo y les cuento que estoy trabajando con muchas, no demasiadas historias nuevas… pero** **decidí** **hacer todas ONE SHORT.**

 **Solo una, la que tenga más votos, la continuare como una historia aparte, pero, no voy a adelantar más que esto.**

 **Solo sepan que ya tengo armadas 10 historias, solo me queda pasar a la compu y darle los retoques finales, (si, esta todo echo a mano, en un hermoso cuaderno que mi esposo me regalo!), pero, perooooo ante que nada, está esta historia que tanto amo y jamás dejare sin terminar!**

 **También tengo pendientes otras fic que también pienso terminar, pero entre historia e historia, subiré algún que otro one shot, que van a poder encontrar en mi perfil con el titulo "Nada nuevo", ese es el primero de muchos que ya tengo en el horno, listas para salir!**

 **Ojala les guste de verdad, ya que me he inspirado demasiado!.**

 **En fin, terminó dejando el siguiente capítulo de esta hermosa historia que no faltan muchos** **capítulos** **y es cuento que casi ya está lista, solo me faltan los retoques finales que siempre les doy, soy muy obsesiva!**

 **Ojala les guste y si es así, espero sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y la espera!. Les envío todo mi cariño!**

 **LUXIA**

* * *

Vegeta y Bulma quedaron en total silencio una vez que la imagen se fue. Ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensares de nuevo, tanto que no habían notado que en el exterior ya estaba oscureciendo y la falta de luz se estaba haciendo notar.

Bulma bajó de la cama lentamente, pues ya le dolían las rodillas de tenerlas apoyadas, se levantó despacio y caminó hasta el interruptor de luz.

Vegeta la miraba atento, se veía a la mujer molesta, dolida, frustrada. No sabía bien porqué, pero él sabía que debía sentirse igual o peor. Sin embargo no podía.

Por más que veía todas esas imágenes, no lograron hacerlo poner mal por primera vez.

Se sentía victorioso, él sabía que por más planes que hagan los del futuro, él terminaría siendo el padre del hijo de Bulma. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal pensar así, no podía evitarlo.

Si la mujer del presente, tenía otro insecto volando alrededor, él estaba seguro que lo eliminaría de su camino, entonces, por que ponerse mal con algo del futuro que no pasaría?

Yamcha ya estaba descartado de la vida de Bulma, Ciel aún no hacía su aparición y el anónimo sería un recuerdo, después de que él marcara su territorio. No había nada malo, ella era suya, lo sería de algún modo.

Bulma por su parte tenía un millón de cosas en la cabeza. Vio perder su licencia, como era rechazada por el hombre que amaba y prometerle a uno que no, una familia. Era todo un torbellino, su mente explotaba.

Se acercó despacio a la cama, después de encender la luz y se sentó. Estaba cansada y por primera vez, sintió que ya no quería seguir con el vídeo, pues presintió que lo que vendría, sería peor.

Y no se equivocaba. La imagen volvió y los sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _ **"Se vio el pasillo del segundo piso en la imagen. Este estaba en completo silencio y desierto.**_

 _ **Minutos más tarde, se vio a Bulma caminar despacio con Yamcha a su lado. Conversaban de la boda y de las cosas que harian en ella.**_

 _ **En ese momento, se lo vio a Vegeta salir de su cuarto. El hombre cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la pareja, que venían sonrientes caminando.**_

 _ **Su mueca de desprecio se hizo notoria.**_

 _ **Yamcha levantó la mirada y miró a Vegeta soberbio. Este quedó parado y los miraba intensamente.**_

 _ **Bulma jamás levantó la mirada e ignoro completamente a Vegeta. Este se giró despacio y comenzó a caminar lento. Yamcha miró a Bulma, cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de su cuarto.**_

 _ **-Bueno…. supongo que debo irme…**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo y sin levantar la vista, hablo.**_

 _ **-Puedes… puedes pasar si quieres….**_

 _ **En ese momento se lo vio a Vegeta girar, mirarlos a los dos con total odio y caminar más rápido, perdiéndose por las escaleras.**_

 _ **Yamcha sonrió.**_

 _ **-No quiero presionarte… ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos… pero no te negare que muero por entrar contigo…**_

 _ **Bulma no dijo nada y abrió la puerta entró ella a su cuarto y estiro la mano para que Yamcha la tomara. Este sonrió dulcemente, y sin dudarlo entró rápido al la habitación.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Ambos en el presente se tensaron.

Bulma sentía que su contraparte cada vez estaba más loca. No quería ni imaginar la siguiente grabación.

Vegeta se sobresalto, por nada del mundo quería ver a Bulma en la cama con otro tipo. Pensó muy seriamente saltarse esas imágenes, explotaría si no.

La imagen volvió y los puso más nerviosos.

 _ **"La imagen era la habitación de Bulma. Estaba ella con Yamcha. Ambos se besaban y el hombre abrazaba a la mujer. Ella se quedaba quieta sin responder, pero se dejaba llevar.**_

 _ **Despacio se acercaron a la cama y sutilmente se acostaron, sin dejar de besarse."**_

Vegeta del presente giró el rostro, no quería ver nada de lo que pasaría, si es que pasaba.

 _ **"La imagen siguió y mostró cómo lentamente, Yamcha le quitaba la remera verde a Bulma. Está estaba recostada con el rostro serio y con dolor. El hombre la dejó en ropa interior arriba y comenzó a sacarse la camisa, se besaron despacio y Yamcha comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de la chica.**_

 _ **Pero se detuvieron en ese mismo instante cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó de golpe, que provenía del exterior.**_

 _ **Bulma abrió los ojos gigantes y apartó al guerrero bruscamente, corrió hasta la ventana y abrió rápido la puerta del balcón.**_

 _ **Se veía de lejos la imagen del jardín. Se podía distinguir una cierta aura dorada y desaparecer al minuto.**_

 _ **-VEGETA!**_

 _ **El grito de Bulma fue desgarrador. Yamcha quedó con rostro serio mientras veía a la chica ponerse de nuevo la remera y tratar de salir corriendo.**_

 _ **El hombre la detuvo del brazo bruscamente.**_

 _ **-A donde vas Bulma?...**_

 _ **La chica se veía desesperada. Se trataba de zafar de su agarre.**_

 _ **-Sueltame!, Vegeta hizo explotar la cámara de gravedad!... Quizás esté herido!**_

 _ **-Llama a los médicos y que se ocupen… dejalo!**_

 _ **-Basta!. te dije que me sueltes ahora mismo!**_

 _ **-Bulma!... estas conmigo!, Deja al mono inútil ese!, tal vez tengamos suerte y se muere de una vez!**_

 _ **La bofetada en el rostro de Yamcha impacto con tanta fuerza, que hasta en el presente se sobresaltaron.**_

 _ **Despacio el joven soltó a su novia con el rostro de lado y en silencio. Bulma lo miró con odio, mientras comenzaba a llorar.**_

 _ **Giro rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Vegeta se levanto de golpe. Le encantó la idea de ver corriendo a Bulma preocupada por él. No lo negaba. Pero había algo más en esa imagen que lo cautivo.

Si, se veia de lejos como se volvía a convertir en super saiyajin y eso lo emocionó. Todo era victorioso para él. Su mujer no se había acostado con el estúpido gusano y encima, se había vuelto a convertir… Era sin duda, lo mejor que veía.

Bulma suspiró aliviada. Lo último que quería era verse teniendo sexo con Yamcha, a lado de Vegeta. Eso sería lo peor de todo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio cuando la imagen volvió en sí.

 _ **"La imagen mostró una habitación de hospital, dentro de la corporación cápsula. El lugar se veía tranquilo y a oscuras. La luz de la noche alumbraba el interior, mostrando en ella dos cuerpos adentro.**_

 _ **Uno era el de Vegeta, que estaba recostado en una cama, tapado con una sábana blanca hasta el pecho.**_

 _ **El hombre estaba dormido y mostraba vendas en los brazos y en la cabeza. Estaba conectado a un monitor y en este se veía unos signos vitales normales.**_

 _ **El otro cuerpo era de la hermosa peliazul, que se encontraba sentada en una silla, dormida sobre sus brazos apoyados en un escritorio, justo a lado de la cama.**_

 _ **Minutos después se vio los ojos negros del guerrero que se abrían despacio y miraba la habitación en silencio.**_

 _ **Sonrió despacio al encontrase a la mujer descansando junto con él. No dijo nada y la miró intensamente.**_

 _ **La imagen se detuvo en ese momento, mostrando al hombre mirar con devoción a la mujer que tenía a su lado, velando sus sueños. Pero el silencio se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió despacio.**_

 _ **El guerrero cerró los ojos de nuevo y quedó en profundo silencio.**_

 _ **En la imagen se veía a Yamcha entrando con rostro muy molesto y acercarse a Bulma, que dormía plácidamente. El hombre apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que esta despierte sobresaltada de golpe.**_

 _ **-Vegeta….**_

 _ **El rostro del hombre se estremeció al escuchar a la persona que su novia buscaba y la giró despacio.**_

 _ **-No. Yamcha. Te decepcione?...**_

 _ **La mujer miró a su prometido con rostro de dolor y miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… aún no despertó…**_

 _ **-No me importa… Bulma….**_

 _ **El guerrero se arrodilló a lado de su novia y la miró profundamente. Sin nada que decir, sacó un papel de su chaqueta y se lo entregó en la mano a la chica.**_

 _ **Bulma miró sorprendida aquel documento y pregunto curiosa.**_

 _ **-Qué es esto?...**_

 _ **-Bulma… hoy fui al registro civil de las cuidad. Este es el turno para nuestra boda… Ya está todo hecho, ese día está citado el juez para casarnos aquí, en tu casa, como querías… solo debes presentarte ese día en el jardín… -El joven tomó la mano de su novia. -Pase lo que pase, yo te esperaré allí, tu eres quién va a decidir ahora si asistirá o no…**_

 _ **El hombre se puso de pie, beso la frente de su prometida y salió rápido de la sala. Bulma miró con intensidad la puerta cerrarse y suspiró angustiada. Miró el papel y su rostro se puso pálido.**_

 _ **-Esto es en dos semanas…**_

 _ **Se la veía perturbada, como si quisiera llorar. Pero se contuvo. Los ruidos del guerrero acostado en la cama, la hizo girar y mirar atenta a Vegeta.**_

 _ **Bulma corrió a su lado y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la cama. Junto sus manos en forma de ruego y miró atenta los movimientos que hacía el hombre.**_

 _ **Vegeta se removió un poco y despacio abrió los ojos, encontrando los zafiros de la mujer. Ambos se miraron intensamente por unos minutos.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Hola… Al fin despiertas…**_

 _ **Vegeta la miró, pero no respondió nada. Levantó la vista y miró el escritorio, donde se posaba con orgullo un espantoso papel. La miró nuevamente y despacio hablo.**_

 _ **-Cuánto tiempo he dormido?...**_

 _ **-Cuatro días. La cámara exploto contigo adentro. El médico dijo que estarás bien si reposas.**_

 _ **-Cuanto tiempo tardara la cámara en recuperarse?**_

 _ **-Bueno, eso depende de ti. Tu sabes que la cámara está integrada a tu sistema nervioso. Ella tiene un sistema regenerativo conectado a ti. Lo que tu tardes en sanar, ella lo hara…**_

 _ **-Bien. Descansaré unos días, hasta que la cámara esté lista de nuevo… Cuanto tiempo crees que tardes en ponerla en buenas condiciones?...**_

 _ **-Te dije que depende ti, yo no puedo tocarla, no tengo licencia, de eso se puede ocupar Ciel, que conoce el sistema operativo, pero debes entender, ella no necesita mantenimiento…**_

 _ **Vegeta la miró y la** **interrumpió** **.**_

 _ **-Para ir al espacio….**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró seria.**_

 _ **-Quieres irte del planeta?...**_

 _ **-Si.**_

 _ **Bulma giro la cabeza y miró hacía el costado.**_

 _ **-Bueno, depende de cuanto quieres que dure el viaje…**_

 _ **-Para siempre.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.**_

 _ **-La tendras en perfecto estado en una semana.**_

 _ **Sin más palabras que decir, Bulma salió rápido de la habitación, llevándose el papel que Yamcha le había entregado.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen."**_

El rostro de Vegeta empalideció. Eso no estaba bien. Según sus cálculos, aún no era tiempo de que naciera su hijo. Así que eso no salvaría a Bulma del casamiento. Irse en una semana solo quería decir que finalmente ella si se casaría con el insecto.

Que demonios tenía en la cabeza su contraparte!?. Acaso se iría sin luchar, dejándola libre el camino al idiota de Yamcha?...

Y todo por una estúpida confusión… Tan estúpido podía ser?. La mujer ni siquiera quería al insecto, ella le correspondía a él y nada más!.

Vegeta sentía una enorme impotencia y mucha furia. Solo quería traspasar la pantalla y matarse a él mismo.

Bulma miró atenta toda la imagen y suspiró pesadamente. Vegeta se iría, la dejaría y todo por una confusión. Le había quedado bien claro lo que sentía Vegeta acerca de Trunks y se iría para dejarla.

Como fue que después de todo eso, ella quedó embarazada?. Acaso él volvería y se quedaría con ella?. Si se casaba con Yamcha, podría tener una familia con él?...

Bulma sacudió la cabeza con horror. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La imagen volvió de repente.

 _ **"En la habitación de Bulma, se encontraba la hermosa ex científica. Vestía un hermoso vestido de novia y se miraba con tristeza en el espejo.**_

 _ **Su celular sonó de repente, sacándola de aquel pensamiento que de seguro tendría. Atendió rápido y se escucho solo su hablar.**_

 _ **-Hola… Si doctor. Claro, estoy mejor. Logre subir tres kilos. No, ya no tengo mareos por suerte. Si, lo se, se que tenía que ir a verlo, pero estuve con mucho trabajo en la empresa de mi padre y no tuve tiempo de pasar. Además con todo esto de la boda, estuve muy atareada. Ahora mismo me estoy probando el vestido…. Gracias doctor. Lo** **veré** **en la ceremonia.**_

 _ **Bulma colgó el aparato y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama y miró con dolor la ventana.**_

 _ **El silencio se apoderó de la imagen. Y se fue rápidamente. Pero volvió minutos después.**_

 _ **Se encontraba la misma situación, pero se veía por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche.**_

 _ **Bulma seguía en la cama, sumergida en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Estaba completamente dormida, con el vestido de novia puesto.**_

 _ **En ese momento, la puerta se abrió despacio, dejando ver al guerrero saiyajin. Este entró suavemente a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él y se acerco a la cama. Se sentó en ella y giró su cuerpo, contemplando a la mujer vestida de novia, aún dormida.**_

 _ **Acercó su mano sobre la mejilla de la humana y la miró en silencio. La mujer se removió un poco al sentir el guante áspero sobre su rostro pero siguió durmiendo.**_

 _ **-Siempre serás mía… siempre!... -Vegeta susurró despacio, pero se podía escuchar en la grabación. -Hiciste conmigo lo que querías, como una niña pequeña e inmadura… Me transformaste en el ser que siempre he odiado, hasta llegar al punto de ser capaz de asesinar si alguien se atreve a tocarte. Me has convertido en un ser posesivo y he perdido la dignidad por tu culpa…**_

 _ **Vegeta se levantó y se giro hacía la puerta. Miró por última vez a Bulma y salió de la habitación.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue"**_

Ambos en el presente quedaron en silencio ante aquellas crudas palabras. Sonaba a reproche, una declaración, una adulación. No se sabía con certeza.

Pero estaba claro que no era solo Bulma la que estaba sufriendo por lo que estaba pasando con esas dos personas.

Bulma miró la ventana y vio la oscura noche que se avecinaba. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Todo estaba dando un giro extraño en el futuro y eso no le gustaba. Se sentía una tonta, una niña, tal como dijo Vegeta.

Quizás por eso veía todo aquello, para no cometer los mismos errores, quizás era la forma de su "yo del futuro" de prevenirla. De evitar todo aquel sufrimiento.

Y Vegeta se sentía temblar. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al escuchar todas aquellas palabras de su "yo del futuro".

Esa era la forma que el tenía para confesar sus sentimientos. Culpando a alguien más. Haciendo responsables a los demás sus sentires. Era la única forma que le habían enseñado. Si algo pasaba en su corazón, debía buscar al culpable que los ocasionó, destruirlo y deshacerse de ellos.

Entendía a la perfección lo que hacía su contraparte, y lo odio por eso. Claro, el no vivio lo que el otro Vegeta si, y al revés también.

El del futuro no sabía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, pero pudo disfrutar con vehemencia el calor de esa hembra.

En cambió él, podía ver todo lo que podría pasar en su vida con la mujer, sin siquiera haberla tocado.

En ese momento, pensó que su vida era un intenso trabalenguas. La imagen volvió y así, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

 _ **"La imagen se encontraba en el pasillo. Por las ventanas se veía que era de noche, pero la fecha indicaba que era otro día que al de la imagen anterior.**_

 _ **Parado y recargado contra la pared, se encontraba Vegeta. Este estaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera esperando algo.**_

 _ **De golpe abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Miró hacía el otro extremo del pasillo y se lo vio esperando algo.**_

 _ **Un minuto después, aparecía Bulma en la imagen. Tenía el rostro cansado y vestía formalmente.**_

 _ **Se notaba que llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas de color verde pastel y una falda entallada al cuerpo de color negro. Unos zapatos altos del mismo color y** **traía** **el cabello recogido.**_

 _ **La mujer se acercó despacio y miró al guerrero en silencio. Ambos se miraron y luego de un minutos la mujer hablo.**_

 _ **-Ya está. Está terminada. Te puedes ir ya mismo…**_

 _ **-Lo haré, no necesito tu autorización.**_

 _ **-No te la estoy dando. Solo me limito a informarte el estado de la cámara.**_

 _ **-Donde está?**_

 _ **-En el jardín.**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Pero no pudo entrar en ella, porque las manos de Vegeta la atraparon. La mujer se giró y lo miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Y ahora que quieres?... Dijiste que te vas, vete!**_

 _ **-Si… por supuesto que me voy…**_

 _ **Bulma intentó zafarse del agarre y se sacudió enojada.**_

 _ **-** **Suéltame** **!...** **Déjame** **en paz!**_

 _ **Vegeta se lo vio molesto y rápido acercó a la mujer hacía a él.**_

 _ **-Me voy!...**_

 _ **Bulma empezó a moverse más rápido y despacio dejó escapar unas lagrimas.**_

 _ **-Y ya te dije que no me importa!. Vete de una maldita vez!**_

 _ **Vegeta la apretó más fuerte contra él y la beso rápidamente.**_

 _ **-No es así como quiero despedirme de ti…. No es así como quiero recordarte….**_

 _ **Bulma dejó de forcejear y despacio hundió su cabeza en el pecho del guerrero. Se la escuchaba llorar suavemente mientras Vegeta la abrazó con fuerza.**_

 _ **-No me importa… Vete…. Vete!**_

 _ **Vegeta bajó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Bulma esquivo su mirada y no dijo nada. El guerrero pasó sus dedos sobre las lágrimas de la mujer y la volvió a besar.**_

 _ **Y ella le correspondio. Y siguieron, y de pronto el beso se hizo más profundo, más intenso.**_

 _ **Bulma se aferraba a Vegeta con fuerza y este la sujetaba de la cintura con vehemencia, como si quisiera llevarla con él.**_

 _ **Y lo hizo, muy suavemente, se lo vio a Vegeta tomar a Bulma en sus brazos y despacio entrar a su habitación. La mujer no dijo nada, solo lo siguió besando y se dejo llevar.**_

 _ **La imagen se apago cuando Vegeta y Bulma cerraron la puerta."**_

Vegeta se giró y miró intensamente a Bulma. No tenía ni idea que decir, pero sabía que debía decir algo. Que tenía que dar una explicación, sin saber cual, ni porque.

Sus reacciones eran obvias. Estaba sufriendo porque se tenía que alejar de su mujer. Pero nunca lo diría. Y él sintió que tampoco debería, pero aún así, tuvo una necesidad de hacerlo.

Bulma lo miró y comprendió que el guerrero se sentía angustiado. Ella estaba igual, atravesando algunas circunstancias extrañas. Tenía una mezcla rara en su pecho, una mezcla de angustia y dolor. Pasión, cariño, remordimiento y ganas de explicarle todo lo que la mujer del futuro sentía.

Y de repente ambos sintieron la misma necesidad. La única que tenían en la mente, la necesidad de sentirse, de tocarse, de…. amarse?

La imagen los sacó de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a la vida.

 _ **"En la imagen se veía el jardín de la corporación cápsula. Este estaba decorado hermoso, flores blancas en cada rincón, mesas grandes, llenas de comida. En un extremo había un hermoso altar con flores, cubierto de cortinas blancas semitransparentes, que colgaban de él.**_

 _ **Se podía ver que frente a este, había sillas y una hermosa alfombra roja que decoraba el centro del lugar.**_

 _ **En sillas había gente, se podía ver a los amigos de Bulma y Yamcha sentados esperando a la flamante novia. Los padres de Bulma estaban allí también, junto con Milk, Gohan y Goku.**_

 _ **En el altar estaba Yamcha, con un traje blanco muy elegante y detrás de él, un hombre de mediana edad, con un traje azul y corbata.**_

 _ **De repente la gente se puso toda de pie y una música nupcial retumbaba en todo el jardín.**_

 _ **Los presentes miraron hacia atrás, y vieron a Bulma entrar con un hermoso vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas rojas.**_

 _ **Camino hasta el altar sola y al compás de la música. Se detuvo frente al juez y tomó lugar junto a Yamcha.**_

 _ **El juez los saludó animadamente y con una gran sonrisa. Hablo de lo hermoso que es el amor y lo perfecto que era compartirlo con la persona elegida.**_

 _ **Se veía a toda la multitud emocionada. Excepto a Bulma. Ella demostraba dolor en su rostro. Tenía los ojos perdidos en el cielo y suspiraba con pesadez.**_

 _ **En ese momento se escuchó al juez hablar claro.**_

 _ **-Y tú Bulma, aceptas a Yamcha, para ser tu esposo, tu compañero, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?...**_

 _ **El silencio reino en el lugar, poniendo a más de uno tenso. Esperando la respuesta que daría por terminado el sufrimientos de muchos.**_

 _ **Bulma volvió a mirar el cielo, como si estuviera esperando algo. Volvió a suspirar resignada y miró al juez.**_

 _ **-Si, acepto.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen y con ella, finalizó por completo el vídeo número dos."**_

Bulma quedó en silencio total. Lo hizo, se casó, finalmente la mujer del futuro se había atado de por vida a ese hombre que debería amar. Que fue su primer hombre, su novio por más de una década. El hombre que la engañaba y le mentía en su cara, todo por que el hombre que de verdad amaba, no tuvo el suficiente coraje para hacerlo.

Su mundo se desmorono y sin saber porque, comenzó a llorar.

Vegeta estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Maldiciendo a su "yo del futuro". El bastardo no había aparecido para llevársela. No dio ni señales de vida. El estúpido se había ido y dejó a su mujer con otro. Un idiota que la tocaría y la besaría hasta cansarse.

Sin duda odiaba más a su contraparte, que a cualquiera.

Y la escucho. Escucho el llanto ahogado que Bulma dejaba salir de lo más profundo de su ser. Eso le molesto. Se sentía impotente, por no poder decir nada consolador en ese momento.

Él sabía que nada de eso pasaría en su tiempo, pues por nada del mundo él se alejaría de la humana. Jamás la dejaría a merced de ningún insecto, sea cual sea este.

Sin pensarlo un minutos más, se paro de su lugar, caminó hasta el otro extremo de la cama y la abrazó fuerte.

La mujer se sorprendió al principio. Jamás creyó que algo así le pudiera estar pasando. Nunca imaginó que aquel hombre que la había abandonado en el futuro, en realidad estaba junto a ella y la abrazaba de una manera tan protectora.

No pudo resistir ante aquello y sin pensarlo, se aferró al cuerpo de Vegeta, correspondiéndole a su abrazo.

Vegeta se separo solo un poco de Bulma y la miró a los ojos.

 _-Eso no pasará… jamás dejare que ningún insecto se case contigo… a menos que sea yo…_

Bulma sonrió dulcemente.

 _-Vegeta…_

El guerrero no la dejó hablar. Sin dudar ni un segundo, se acercó despacio a su mujer, porque era suya. Posó su mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió de una manera sincera y profunda.

Vegeta la tomó más fuerte y lentamente apoyó su boca en la de ella. Algo rápido y suave, tal como era ella. Una dulce flor delicada, suave, con aquel aroma tan exquisito que hace perder la cabeza a cualquiera.

Bulma se sorprendió ante el tacto, pero minutos después, cerró sus ojos y correspondió tiernamente el beso que su hombre le estaba dando.

Se acercó más para poder sentir los labios de Vegeta, era cálido y fuerte. Todo en él era fuerte y excitante, hasta el beso más dulce que podía probar.

Se separaron un poco y ella volvió a sonreír.

 _-De verdad este es el lugar que quiero estar…_

Vegeta mostro una sonrisa grande al escuchar lo que la mujer quiso decir y sin pensar de nuevo, la volvió a besar. El guerrero la vio moverse y confirmó que estaba tan agusto como él y profundizó un poco aquel beso dulce que se había permitido sentir por primera vez en su vida. Pero a diferencia del beso anterior, este estaba más cargado de necesidad, de dolor, angustia… lujuria.

Bulma no rechazo el beso pasional que Vegeta le daba y despacio se recostó sobre la cama. El saiyajin sintió su corazón arder con locura y suavemente, siguió el movimiento de la mujer.

Ambos se recostaron poco a poco y siguieron besándose sin parar. Pero lejos quedó la dulzura, el beso era cada vez más profundo, más fogoso y la habitación se estaba llenando de calor, mucho calor.

Sin pensarlo, Vegeta comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Bulma, esperando su reacción, para saber qué tan lejos podía llegar. Y le gusto la respuesta. Bulma lejos de rechazarlo estaba. Todo lo contrario, comenzó a apoyar su cuerpo más contra el hombre.

Entonces el saiyajin tomó las caderas de la mujer y comenzó a acariciarla, levantó su vestido y toco cada centímetro de aquella piel suave. Frotándose contra ella, aumentando más y más la temperatura de la situación.

Bulma sintió como Vegeta empezaba a apretar más su cuerpo y a profundizar ese beso y más allá de la razón y de la lógica que le decían, que se detenga, comenzó a apoyarse más y más, abriendo sus piernas, aprisionando al guerrero. Sentía como él la movía despacio haciendo que sintiera más fuerte toda su excitación, toda su dureza que golpeaba letalmente contra su pelvis, haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por toda su espalda.

Vegeta apretaba más su cuerpo, con el único objetivo de demostrarle a Bulma, lo mucho que la deseaba. Y ella dejaba que el hombre la manipulara a su antojo. Comenzó a sentir la humedad intensa que salía de aquella hembra, era tan fuerte que empezó a descontrolarse, ella estaba en la cama, recostada, correspondiéndole, besándolo y dándole el permiso que tanto quería. La aferró con más fuerza y despacio abandonó sus labios y comenzó a bajar despacio por su cuello haciéndola soltar un suave gemido que prácticamente lo sacó de la razón por completo.

Ella sentía todos los movimientos del saiyajin, sentía su hombría y como la estimulaba suavemente. Sentía como la tocaba con lujuria, con fuerza, con pasión. Se estaba perdiendo débilmente ante aquel agarre, se estaba dejando llevar, estaba completamente entregada, iba a dejar que pase lo que sea que tenga que pasar.

Vegeta se sentó de golpe sin soltar a la mujer, la poso sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a besar más y más su cuello, ella apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón y comenzó entregar todo su cuerpo sin ninguna clase de reproche, dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias brutalmente suaves. Levantó su cabeza, ofreciendo su cuello como un tributo, mientras él la seguía besando y tocando con fuerza.

De repente se dieron cuenta, lo mucho que estorbaba ese vestido tan lindo que Vegeta odiaba. Tanto, que él comenzó a bajar despacio el cierre de su espalda.

No porque no pudiera arrancarlo de un solo tirón y destruirlo por insolente, si no para verificar que tanto permiso había obtenido de la mujer.

Su sonrisa fue notoria, cuando sintió como la humana, le sacó la camisa despacio y ayudo un poco para que este logre su cometido.

El cierre estaba bajó y la camisa de él en el piso, muy lejos para que deje de molestar.

El beso volvió a sus labios mientras él intentó sacarle la bonita prenda, pero todo se detuvo en una milésima de segundos.

En un minuto todo se frenó, cuando alguien interrumpió el momento apareciendo de la nada. Haciendo que se separen llenos de furia y frustración. Pues sin duda, la persona que había interrumpido ese momento tan íntimo, sería cruelmente asesinado por el príncipe de los saiyajins.


	28. Interrupciones

_**Capítulo 27 : Interrupciones**_

 **N/A: Hola, hola!-. Volví, en forma de fichas!. Mañana entro a la tarde a trabajar, así que decidí subir un capitulo antes de dormir.**

 **Espero que les guste y no me odien por no subir rápido.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco a todas por los mensajes que me envían, quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de que estén siempre ahí, leyendo y siguiendo mis historias.**

 **Les dejo un capitulo... muy lindo debo decir, pues le adelantare que aquí se empezara hablar de un personaje muuuuuy especial... jeje... mejor dejo que lean!**

 **Gracias por estar siempre. Las quiero. Luxia.**

* * *

Bulma fue la primera en levantarse rápido de la cama cuando vio que un hombre se paró a lado de ellos. Tenía el rostro rojo y la respiración entre cortada.

Vegeta se sentía invadido y humillado, además de presentar el mismo estado que la mujer.

El hombre que había entrado sin permiso a la habitación de Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a los jóvenes que lo estaban matando con la mirada.

El rostro de Vegeta se puso rojo de furia y no pudo evitar gritar con total odio.

 _-KAKAROTTO!...QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?_

Goku abrió y cerró los ojos mirando inocentemente a Bulma y Vegeta. El hombre estaba desconcertado, no entendía porque le estaban gritando.

 _-Vegeta., que paso?... por qué me gritas?... Si yo no hice nada!_

Bulma se sostuvo el vestido que estaba apunto de caer, por estar todo abierto en la parte de atrás.

 _-Goku, como entras así a mi cuarto sin tocar?!... Estas loco?... Cómo fue que apareciste así de la nada?!_

Goku sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 _-Es verdad, ustedes ya se habían ido cuando le mostré a todos mi técnica de teletransportacion!, jeje…_

Vegeta se levantó de repente y tomó rápido su camisa. Se la puso a la velocidad saiyajin y dio un paso adelante de Goku, mirándolo con odio.

 _-Te voy a matar insecto!._ -Su rostro sombrío hizo que Goku se pusiera nervioso.

 _-Pero… pero Vegeta… yo que hice?... Oye…. espera… Qué haces tú aquí?... Creí que te irías del planeta…_ -Goku bajó la mirada como si estuviera pensando. _-Estabas con Bulma?_ _..._ -El hombre miró a Bulma. _-Me pareció a mi, o estaban en la cama?..._

Bulma y Vegeta cambiaron el rostro de furia a pánico. Se pusieron más rojos de lo que estaban y nerviosos.

 _-Goku… que dices?... solo estábamos hablando, nada más…._

 _-Kakarotto… más te vale que cierres esa boca o te la cerraré yo mismo!_

Goku miró a ambos sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Solo asintió, porque creyó que de esa manera, ambos lo dejarían de asesinar con la mirada.

 _-Si, claro… yo no abriré la boca… Pero… que se supone que no tengo que decir?..._

Vegeta explotó de furia. Trató de calmarse y se cruzo de brazos comprendiendo que no tenía caso.

 _-Nada, eres un idiota… No paso nada…._ -Lo miró a los ojos. _-Que demonios haces aquí?_

Goku puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y sonrió.

 _-No me acuerdo…._

Vegeta y Bulma casi se caen cuando lo escucharon. Vegeta comenzó a ponerse furioso de nuevo. Bulma, viendo que Vegeta mataría de un solo golpe a su mejor amigo, decidido intervenir.

 _-Goku, no puedes aparecer así de la nada en mi cuarto. Mira si me estoy bañando o cambiando._

Goku miró relajado a su eterna amiga.

 _-Puf, como si fuera la primera vez que te viera desnuda…._

Y fue en ese instante que Goku comenzó a sentir frío sobre su espalda, al sentir el ki furioso que desprendía Vegeta.

 _-QUE… QUE DIJISTE?!_

Bulma abrió los ojos cuando escucho aquella frase. Si bien para ella no pasaba nada, por que de verdad Goku era como un hermano y ya la había visto desnuda durante su niñez, no creyó que lo dijera así de ese modo relajado delante de Vegeta.

Rápidamente se acercó a los dos saiyajins y trató de calmar las cosas como pudo.

 _-Por dios!... que demonios quieres Goku?!, habla por favor!... y que sea rápido…_

Goku salto rápido y se puso detrás de Bulma al sentir el ki poderoso de Vegeta. Apoyo sus manos en los hombros de la chica y cerró los ojos.

 _-Bulma… Vegeta quiere matarme…._ -Goku abrió los ojos y miró la espalda de Bulma _-_ _Oye Bulma… se te rompió el vestido?, se te ve todo… Quieres que le diga a Milk que lo cosa… ella es muy buena…._

Está vez Bulma se puso roja y se dio la vuelta cubriendo toda la espalda. Vegeta dio un paso, pero chocó de repente con el cuerpo de Bulma. Ambos se quedaron apoyados, pero Vegeta se paró delante de Bulma, en forma protectora y miró a Goku.

 _-Kakarotto…. cierra la boca!. Dime que demonios quieres y te vas ahora mismo!_

 _-Ya, ya!, no se enojen!. Ya me acorde. Piccolo me anoto lo que tenía que decir en un papel._ -De repente se vio al guerrero buscar un papel en su bolsillo, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

 _-"Dile a la humana gritona que venga a ver un laboratorio secreto, que puede ser del dr. Maqui Gero"..._

Goku levantó la mirada de forma inocente.

 _-Eso dice aquí…._

Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada.

 _-Yo gritona?… porque tu te casaste con una damisela muda…_

 _-No, con Milk…._

Bulma suspiró derrotada. Miró a Vegeta y maldijo en su interior todo lo que estaba pasando.

Vegeta giro y la miró intensamente.

 _-Me imagino que no harán algo tan estúpido como destruir ese laboratorio, verdad?_

 _-Claro que no Vegeta!, yo no lo permitiría!. Yo también quiero pelear contra los androides! . Pero según Piccolo, dice que podría ser de utilidad si lo investigamos, porque está abandonado o algo así, no entendí. Dijo que lo vio Kamisama desde la torre y que le llamó la atención las personas que rondaban por ahí. Piccolo dijo que quizás haya algo interesante. Pero que solo Bulma podría ver e investigar._

 _-Bien, mañana temprano iré. Dime donde es?_

 _-Bulma, Piccolo me envió a buscarte para que vayamos ahora mismo. Dijo que no podía correr el riesgo de que sea algo importante y lo destruyan…_

 _-Ahora?..._ -Pregunto Vegeta amargamente.

 _-Si… o acaso estas ocupada?... Porque yo no te vi haciendo nada… bueno, en la cama con Vegeta, pero nada más…_

Vegeta se puso rojo de nuevo y se volteo para no mirarlo. Bulma se cubrió el rostro y trató de hablar.

 _-Ya Goku, está bien. Sal de mi cuarto. Voy a cambiarme y luego iremos allí._

 _-Bien, como digas_. -Goku camino hasta la puerta y se giro _. -No vienes Vegeta?... Que no escuchaste que Bulma se tiene que cambiar?..._

Vegeta lo miró de repente y todo ruborizado. Salió rápido del cuarto. Goku lo miró y salió detrás de él.

Ambos saiyajins salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Bulma.

 _-Oye Vegeta… que estabas haciendo con Bulma?_

Vegeta se puso tenso un momento y sin mirarlo le grito.

 _-Nada que te importe!_

 _-Bien, no te enojes!. Vi la cámara de gravedad afuera, estas entrenando mucho, verdad?_

 _-Hmp…._

 _-Ja ja. Vegeta, tu si eres raro… Oye, no sabes si la mama de Bulma ya hizo la cena?... muero de hambre!_

Vegeta quedó en completo silencio y ambos bajaron las escaleras.

* * *

Vegeta entró como un demonio a su cuarto. Estaba furioso. El maldito clase baja y peor enemigo había interrumpido sin duda una de las mejores noches que podía haber tenido.

Encima el muy idiota no se había dado cuenta de nada y peor… declaraba con total impunidad haber visto a su mujer desnuda más de una vez!.

Si, si antes lo odiaba, ahora era peor.

Y para agravar peor las cosas, se la había llevado con él. Dejándolo en un estado deplorablemente lujurioso.

Quería matarlo, estrangularlo, destruirlo. Tan difícil era tener un momento de intimidad con su mujer?...

Ahora ella se había ido a ver no se que cosa y no tenía ni idea a la hora que volvería. Claro, él podría saberlo, haberla acompañado, pero no. Eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Que lo vean a él y que todos se enteraran que a pesar de saber lo de su hijo, finalmente se decidió quedar con Bulma.

A nadie le importaba lo que él y su mujer hacían. No quería que nadie lo supiera, no por ahora. Solo había pasado un mes y unos pocos días de la aparición de su hijo. Debía dejar pasar un poco el tiempo.

Vegeta entró como un rayo a su baño, se quitó la ropa y entró rápido a la ducha. Dejó que el agua fría llenara cada poro de su piel, pues había quedado ardiendo después de aquellos besos tan apasionados. Necesitaba calmarse un poco.

Deseo por Bulma, furia con Kakarotto. El maldito siempre se las arreglaba para arruinar su vida.

De repente se detuvo en seco y con su dedo toco sus labios, hacía escasos segundos estos habían sentido una sensación extremadamente cálida por primera vez. Había saboreado a esa mujer y ella se lo había permitido. Miro sus manos, con ellas tocó aquel delicado cuerpo, esa piel blanca y suave que deseaba desenfrenadamente. Y se detuvo a ver su pecho, aquel invadido por miles de cicatrices demostrando los horrores que había vivido en su pasado, ese pecho que sin ningún reparo ella toco y acaricio con sus manos pequeñas y tiernas.

Y por último se dio cuenta del gran detalle, todo su cuerpo apestaba a Bulma. Ella estaba impregnada en su ser tan caóticamente que no pudo evitar sonreír excitado. Todo su cuerpo olía a ella, y eso le fascino.

No quería pasarse el jabón sobre el cuerpo, no quería perder su esencia, pero debía hacerlo y se prometió volver a impregnarse con ella en otro momento.

Con pocos ánimos, tomó el jabón y se refregó su cuerpo con todo el dolor, de saber que perdería su hipnótica fragancia.

 _"Esto está mal, lo se… no debería sentirme así, no debería disfrutar esto!. Debería odiarme por estar tan prendido a una simple y terca humana…. Que rayos pasa conmigo?... Por que siempre digo una cosa y hago otra?… Se suponía que me iría del planeta porque ella estaba con otro insecto… Ya no me reconozco, no sé quién soy…"_

 ** _[-Hiciste conmigo lo que querías, como una niña pequeña e inmadura… Me transformaste en el ser que siempre he odiado, hasta llegar al punto de ser capaz de asesinar si alguien se atreve a tocarte. Me has convertido en un ser posesivo y he perdido la dignidad por tu culpa…]_**

Vegeta sintió una punzada en su pecho. Esas palabras…. esas palabras de él mismo lo destruyo lentamente.

Ya no tenía duda, su "yo del futuro", estaba más que enredado con la hembra, estaba poseído… estaba… enamorado?...

Y eso le pasaría a él si no se alejaba de Bulma, eso sentiría él y simplemente no podía permitirlo.

Todo era culpa del vídeo. Esas grabaciones que mostraban tantos sentimientos estúpidos y escenas lujuriosas. Mostrando realidades que él nunca había vivido, y nunca lo haría.

Por qué hacía esto?. La humana estaba con otro hombre, el la escucho hablar. Y aún así, cada vez que la veía, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera muy mala… o no?

Vegeta terminó de bañarse y salió de la ducha. Tomó una toalla y se secó rápidamente. Salió del baño y tomó unos de sus pantalones de dormir que le había dado la mujer rubia, de color negro y se recostó en su cama.

Miraba el techo de su cuarto, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. No podía entender nada.

 _-Por suerte solo falta un vídeo… Maldición, qué demonios voy hacer ahora?..._

Vegeta no dejaba de pensar un segundo en todo lo que había pasado. Y más en lo último, cuando termino el vídeo y se acercó a ella… cuando se besaron… cuando casi tuvieron sexo. Y todo por sentir cosas raras… cosas irreales.

Que acaso no era más que obvio que si existía aquella sensación de complicidad iban a terminar así?, de qué otro modo se disolvían aquellos sentimientos tan extraños que los habían acompañado las noches anteriores?. Era más que obvio, estaba cantado, ellos comenzaron un juego sucio y peligroso, después de inundar sus mentes con aquellas pudorosas imágenes y crear tanta intimidad, era ese el resultado final, y después… vino otro sentir… algo cálido, algo dulce y pena. Dolor, necesidad.

Si definitivamente, tanto el Vegeta del futuro como el del presente, tenían necesidad por la hembra. Y él debía luchar contra eso, o no?. Eso era lo que debía hacer un guerrero como él. Un hombre poderoso, que logró su transformación a base de celos… Por dios, que patético sonaba eso…

No, no podía ser. No podía dejarse llevar. No iba a volver a pasar por todo eso otra vez, tenía que detenerse. Él era el príncipe de los saiyajins, la raza guerrera más fuerte de alma y voluntad y está situación, nunca más le volvería a afectar. No debería.

Y una vez más, con esos pensamientos tan profundos y completamente decidido, se dijo que terminaría con todo aquello. Tenía que alejarse de la hembra como sea, debía hacerlo sin importarle nada. Él tenía que seguir su camino, su meta.

Destruir a Kakarotto, a los androides, convertirse en el más fuerte. Eso debía hacer y nada más.

Bulma debía ser una decisión secundaria. Debía salir de su mente como sea, antes de volverse un débil y punto final.

Y una vez, con esa meta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta abrió rápidamente sus ojos. Había tenido el sueño más erótico de todos. Como si está vez fuera más real, por vivirlo en carne propia. Pronto se dio cuenta que el sueño era un recuerdo de la noche anterior, solo que en este si pudo terminar lo que quería.

Sacudió rápido su cabeza y se levantó rápido. En seguida vino a su mente como un proyectil, todo lo que había ocurrido con Bulma y el insecto clase baja.

Se molesto. La mujer no volvió a buscarlo, se quedó dormido, con la esperanza de que cuando ella llegue, lo iría a buscar rápidamente, pero no lo hizo.

Se molesto de nuevo, otra vez pensando así... Que no podía mantener su palabra a menos 24hs?...

Se metió a la ducha molesto y se baño rápidamente. Salió del baño y nuevamente se cambió. Está vez se puso una remera azul y un pantalón negro corto de entrenamiento.

Se acercó a la puerta y se quedó quieto al sentir la voz de la humana afuera en el pasillo que hablaba con su padre. No era necesario abrir la puerta para escuchar, sus finos oídos podían hacerlo perfectamente y no se le escaparía ninguna palabra.

 _-No se papá, porque debería saberlo?..._

 _-Lo siento hija, es que creí que lo sabías._

 _-No, no se donde está Vegeta, ni me importa!._

 _-No te enojes preciosa_. -Se escuchó una breve pausa. _-Ah, hija!, antes que te vayas, te quería comentar que el hijo de un amigo ha llegado a la ciudad para conocer la corporación cápsula. Ira a la empresa el día de hoy._

 _-Bien papá, quieres que le de una canasta de bienvenida?_

 _-Ja ja, que graciosa eres mi reina!. No, quería que le hagas una visita guiada por el lugar. Es más por protocolo, es un joven muy inteligente y soltero…_

 _-Papá, no me interesa en lo más mínimo…_

 _-Cómo lo sabes?, si no lo conoces!. Anda, ponte más linda de lo normal y ve a conocer a Ciel Yung…_

Un silencio extenso se hizo presente en aquel pasillo, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Bulma.

 _-Dijiste Ciel Yung?... Sabes algo papá… no creo que salir con él y conocerlo me haga mal..._

Vegeta se puso rojo de furia y no sabía bien porque.

* * *

Bulma llegó nuevamente a su casa después de la visita al tal laboratorio abandonado.

Resultó que no era nada importante, pero pudo obtener alguna cosas de gran utilidad para ella.

Sin más que ver, entró muy entrada a la madrugada a su cuarto y despacio se quitó la ropa. Se miró su cuerpo, viendo así las marcas suaves que tenía en el, que le había dejado el guerrero salvaje, horas antes.

Pensó seriamente en correr a la habitación de Vegeta y continuar con lo que había dejado inconcluso. Pero, se detuvo en el acto, ya bastante se había humillado en el futuro como para comenzar a seguir los pasos de su contraparte. Ella no debía olvidar, que a pesar de ser diferentes tiempos, seguía siendo el mismo hombre, y si la abandonaba en el futuro, quién le aseguraba que no lo haría ahora.

A pesar de que él mismo dijo que eso no pasaría, también pudo ser un impulso como en la mañana, para querer obtener algo de sexo.

Se enojo, se frustro. Pensó en ir y gritarle por lo que había hecho el mono pervertido, pero luego pensó que no tenía muchos argumentos ya que ella había colaborado bastante con la situación. Además sintió que en ese momento, estaba tan vulnerable que fue ella la que le permitió acercarse y aprovechar la situación.

Optó por ir al baño y asearse antes de acostarse a dormir..

Abrió la ducha tibia y se metió de lleno bajo el agua, provocando así bajar un poco el estado hormonal extremo en el que la puso aquel mercenario espacial y que a pesar de pasar las horas y distraerse, no se le iba.

 _"Maldita sea, es increíble en el estado que me dejó y no hizo más que besarme y tocarme un poco… definitivamente entiendo a la perfección a mi "yo del futuro"."_

 _ **[-Hiciste conmigo lo que querías, como una niña pequeña e inmadura… Me transformaste en el ser que siempre he odiado, hasta llegar al punto de ser capaz de asesinar si alguien se atreve a tocarte. Me has convertido en un ser posesivo y he perdido la dignidad por tu culpa…]**_

Dios, que había sido esa declaración de Vegeta?... No lo sabía y temía descubrirlo. Será que acaso él estaba…. NO!. Si él la abandonaba por aquello que sentía, no se merecía su tiempo, su pensamiento, su dolor, su… corazón?...

Bulma tomó el jabón y se frotó tan fuerte las piernas que hizo marcas rojas en ellas. No sabía si su furia era por frustración de no poder terminar lo que comenzaron o era por lo que sabía bien que ella fue la que lo había provocado.

Enjuago su cuerpo, salió de la ducha y se secó lo más rápido que pudo. Fue hasta su armario, tomó una remera vieja y unos pantalones cortos, se acercó a su cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza. Lo único que rogaba era poder dormir tranquila y sacarse las manos de Vegeta, que aún la atormentaba de la mente.

Estaba tan enojada con ella misma, no sabía bien porque. Creyó que debía estarlo, pues lo que había pasado estaba mal en toda medida. Ella había roto con su novio hacía menos de 24hs y ya estaba queriendo meter a Vegeta en su cama.

Sin duda se estaba volviendo una perra desalmada y eso la atormentaba. Ella vio con sus propios ojos lo que Vegeta le hizo a su contraparte y debía rechazarlo, ella debía evitar que eso le pase a ella como sea. Estaba tan molesta que quería gritar y solo necesitaba un objetivo.

Sin más que pensar, se dejó llevar por el sueño y sin darse cuenta, se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

La mañana había llegado muy pronto para su gusto, no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que logró dormirse. Pero, sabía que debía hacer algo con su vida. Debía trabajar, eso siempre ayudaba.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, tranquilizarse, pues aún quedaba un vídeo y sabía que no sería muy bueno.

Con el objetivo de evitar a Vegeta y concentrarse en hacer su vida, salió de la cama. Se metió a su ducha, y se baño tranquilamente. Lamentablemente, las marcas sutiles seguían ahí, era lo malo de tener la piel tan blanca, se marcaba de la nada.

Volvió a frotar el jabón en su cuerpo, rogando así sacarse toda sensación que le había dejado el guerrero la noche anterior.

Salió rápidamente de su baño y se fue directo a cambiarse. Se puso un vestido de color violeta, bastante corto y apretado.

Por que?, no lo sabía, o en realidad si, pero se negaría a reconocer que intentaba seducir al príncipe mono.

Se volvió a molestar con sus pensamientos, se suponía que ese día iba a volver a empezar y se alejaría de Vegeta y de todo deseo que tenía hacía él.

Enojada, salió rápido de su habitación y se chocó de frente con su padre.

Este la saludo cordialmente y ella solo atino a hacer una mueca. Pero dejó salir su ira cuando este le preguntó por Vegeta.

Al principio Bulma quiso estar serena, pero no pudo controlar su enojo, lo más sano que le pareció fue ignorar a su padre y tratar de huir de aquel lugar, pero una frase de su padre se clavó directo en su cabeza.

 _"-Cómo lo sabes?, si no lo conoces!. Anda, ponte más linda de lo normal y ve a conocer a Ciel Yung…"_

 _Ciel…_

Aquel hombre que la ayudaría con su experimento en el futuro. En esa época ya había llegado a la capital del oeste, fue después que el joven se enteró de su teoría y la enfrentaría, creando así un lazo entre ellos y una amistad de años. Ese hombre que en algún momento se había enamorado de ella y se casarian finalmente. Ese científico que la apoyaría en todas aquellas pruebas difíciles y lograría crear una de las maravillas del mundo.

Si, ese era su Ciel, su cómplice. Él sabía todo de su experimento y la apoyó sin ningún reproche. Él debía entrar en su vida lo más rápido y enterarse de aquellas pruebas, para poder llevar a cabo al fin esa teoría que tanto la emocionaba.

 _"Si logró que el me apoye desde el principio, quizás logre tener éxito más rápido y si eso pasa y decido hacer la cámara de gravedad con vida artificial, Vegeta entrenará por más tiempo y tal vez así evitar su muerte…"_

La mujer miró a su padre con una agradable sonrisa.

 _-Dijiste Ciel Yung?... Sabes algo papá… no creo que salir con él y conocerlo me haga mal…_

Bulma volvió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Se puso una minifalda azul y una camisa de seda transparente de color negra. Se maquilló rápidamente y pasó su cepillo sobre su suave cabello. Tomó todas sus anotaciones junto con la carpeta morada y se dispuso a salir rápido de su cuarto. Ese día, finalmente, conocería a Ciel y realmente quería que fuera épico.

Mientras, cierto saiyajin del otro lado de pasillo, buscaba cualquier tipo de zapato y estaba expectante. Esperaría a que Bulma saliera de la casa, decidido a seguirla y romper el cuello del maldito bastardo que en el futuro, se casaría con SU mujer.

 _"No, ni creas… ni tu ni nadie me va a quitar a mi mujer… ya me deshice de uno, ahora voy por el otro… y luego ese anónimo… de ese insecto también me librare… nadie se meterá con lo que es mio!... esa es la madre de mi hijo...de MI hijo"_

 _Continuara..._


	29. Marcando territorio

**_Capítulo 28 : Marcando territorio._**

Bulma salió corriendo por el pasillo, olvidando por un segundo todo lo que había pasado con el saiyajin en su cama la noche anterior. Fue directo a la cocina y se chocó con la sonrisa picarona de su madre.

 _-Buen día preciosa!, como amaneciste?_

 _-Hola mamá, bien. Gracias. Hay café hecho?_

 _-Solo bien?... uf qué decepción…_ -La mujer rió por lo bajo.

 _-Decepción?... de que hablas?_

 _-Pues anoche fui a tu cuarto para llevarte la cena, pero no pude entrar ni golpear porque… bueno… salían ruidos extraños de adentro… Minutos más tarde, bajó el joven Vegeta con tu amigo Goku y este dijo que Vegeta estaba contigo… bueno… yo pensé..._

Bulma se puso roja.

 _-Mamá!... no pienses nada!, no paso nada!_

 _-Hija, no grites…_ -La mujer puso un plato frente a su hija con comida y una taza de café. _-No me mal interpretes. No golpee la puerta para no molestar, me fui enseguida..._ -Dijo la rubia con rostro divertido y decepción.

 _-MAMÁ!, qué dices!?..., no paso nada!. No hagas esas insinuaciones!_

 _-Oh, que decepción!, y yo que pensé que finalmente te habías inclinado por el joven Vegeta y me darías nietos al fin!_

Bulma escupió el café que tenía dentro de su boca frustrada por los dicho de su madre. La miró con odio, justamente esa fue una de las cosas que tan mal le hizo a su "yo del futuro"... las tontas insinuaciones de su madre. La fulmino con la mirada, pero trató de calmarse.

 _-Por dios mamá!, no digas eso!... que tienes en esa cabeza!?._

Bulma dejó la taza y comenzó a salir de la cocina. Su madre la detuvo.

 _-Hija, espera!..._

 _-Que mamá? que pasa?, tengo prisa!_

 _-Pero, cariño… no tocaste tu comida!_

 _-Ahora no mamá!, te prometo que almorzare mucho y cenare contigo!, pero debo irme ya!, me están esperando!_

 _-Pero, hija…._

La Sra. Brief se quedó con la oración por la mitad, su hija había desaparecido como un rayo.

Al momento de tomar la taza de su pequeña y querer lavarla, Vegeta se hacía presente en la cocina. La mujer lo vio y le sonrió enseguida.

 _-Hola querido!, tu si desayunaras, verdad?... Si hubieras esperado, te llevaba el desayuno al cuarto de mi pequeña..._

Vegeta la miró con desesperación, acaso esa mujer sabía que estaba en el cuarto de Bulma?. Despejo esos pensamiento, luego aclararía la situación para que no haya malos entendidos. Por el momento no se preocupo por ello y decidió salir tras la mujer que ya debería tener una cierta distancia para poder seguirla sin que lo note. El guerrero no contestó nada y salió rápido por la ventana de la cocina buscando receloso el ki de la peli azul.

La rubia lo miró alejarse y se entristeció bastante.

 _-Es que acaso el amor deja sin apetito a las personas?..._ -La mujer suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Vegeta había salido despacio de su cuarto y miró rápido el cuarto de la mujer, al verlo vacío se puso como loco, acaso esa mujer de verdad creía que él iba a permitirle acercarse a ese estúpido científico, que sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de ella y que finalmente había logrado su cometido, desposarla?!.

Vegeta se repetía constantemente que a él la humana no le importaba nada, que él solo quería una cámara de gravedad y que una vez que la tenga en su poder, se iría con ella bien lejos, olvidando por completo todo vídeo e imágenes que pudieron colarse en su mente.

Como guerrero, lo único que quería era su tecnología y quería desaparecer cualquier otra intención.

Pero su parte hombre saiyajin estaba como loco, como si alguna especie de intruso quería arrebatarle a su hembra, a su mujer, a la madre de su hijo que jamás tendría. Aún así, nadie la podía cortejar, ni intentar tocarla siquiera, si no era de él no sería de nadie y prefería eliminar medio sistema solar con tal de que no sea de nadie.

Su instinto le exigía marcar su territorio, por más que eso estaba mal y él debía evitar con todo su ser, esa hembra le pertenecía de alguna u otra manera.

Por un lado estaba tranquilo, de haberse desecho del estorbo de Yamcha. Ese ya no estaba molestando en su territorio. Ya había ganado esa partida y lo tranquilizaba, pero aún seguía presente en su mente el otro bastardo. Debía asesinarlo lentamente por querer siquiera mirar a su mujer. Y luego, luego se dedicaría a buscar a ese "anónimo" que la hizo sonreír y brillar. A ese lo buscaría también y lo mataría. Pero, tenía una cierta pista de eso, tendría tiempo para buscarlo tranquilo.

Ahora, tenía que concentrarse en su segundo objetivo. El idiota y patético de Ciel. El estúpido que miraba a su mujer como idiota, le decía cosas bonitas y oso robarle un beso… y peor… años después, se casó con ella. Gruño de odio.

Apenas bajó las escalera entró a la cocina, chocándose con la rubia que hacía rica comida. La miró sin prestarle mucha atención y salió rápido por la ventana en busca de Bulma.

 _"No, no es mi mujer… pero tampoco será tuya, ni de nadie… antes te matare maldito insecto!"_

Vegeta salió como un rayo buscando detenidamente el ki de Bulma.

Después de volar por unos minutos, logró visualizar la nave de la mujer que se había detenido en un semáforo en rojo. Al cambiar de color, Bulma siguió su viaje y se detuvo justo enfrente de un gran edificio enorme con las letras "Corporación Cápsula". El guerrero descifró que había llegado a su destino. Se alarmo un segundo al ver que la mujer bajaba del auto con tremendo atuendo. Pues era el mismo que se había puesto en el vídeo.

Su furia creció bastante, pretendía seducir al tipo de la misma manera que su contraparte, pero de algo estaba seguro, ni ahora ni nunca permitiría que eso pase. Bajó lentamente y posó sus pies en el piso mientras la veía entrar despacio por la puerta.

Bulma tomó un poco de aire, agarró sus carpetas y escritos y entró despacio a la gran empresa.

Apenas la vieron los empleados se alarmaron al ver por las instalaciones a la futura heredera de todo aquel imperio, pues Bulma era más de estar en el anonimato y disfrutaba mucho trabajar, pero desde la comodidad de su casa y no era normal verla por allí.

Una joven muy bonita de cabello negro y ojos marrones, se acercó a ella nerviosa y saludó amablemente.

 _-Buenos días señorita Brief!, que sorpresa tenerla aquí!, a qué debemos el honor de tenerla con nosotros?_

 _-No sabía que tenía que avisar o contar los motivos por los cual estoy en mi empresa..._

Vegeta estaba fuera, pero podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban en el interior gracias a su gran audición.

Veía con una sonrisa de lado el miedo que la terrícola pelinegra sentía en ese momento. Su hembra era imponente, todos le temían, quizás al final si era una especie de princesa en aquel maldito plantea. Vegeta seguía admirando a su pseudo mujer cuando un hombre se acercó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

 _-Disculpe!, está perdido?, necesita ayuda?_

Vegeta reconoció la irritante voz en seguida. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos profundamente. Ciel sonreía con agrado sin notar la mirada lasciva que el hombre extraño le estaba regalando.

 _-Tu… insecto!... eres Ciel!... el científico que matare si se atreve siquiera a mirar a mi mujer!..._

Vegeta lo soltó, ni siquiera pensó en sus palabras, ni el significado de ella. Simplemente lo inundó una ola de desprecio y sinceridad. Debía reconocer que aquel tipo tenía cierto aire a Kakarotto con esa estúpida sonrisa y eso hacía crecer más su rabia.

Ciel lo miró sorprendido, pues no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre.

 _-Oh!, te pido mil disculpas!... Pero… hace dos días que llegué a la capital del oeste, no tengo ni idea quién es tu mujer!..._ -El hombre quedó pensativo un minuto. _-Como sabes mi nombre?..._

 _-Cállate!..._

 _-Lo siento!_ -El joven levantó sus manos en modo de rendición. _-Quién es tu mujer?_

 _-Ya lo sabrás… y cuando la veas y te salude, quiero que recuerdes muy bien lo que te dije. Si se te pasa la idea siquiera de verla atractiva, vendré en persona y te matare muy lentamente… estamos de acuerdo?_

Ciel trago saliva fuertemente cuando vio que el hombre desconocido se le acercó y le susurro agresivamente. Asintió con la cabeza con un rostro lleno de pánico.

Bulma escuchó una voz peculiar fuera del recinto y sintió un escalofrío invadir su cuerpo, estaba escuchando a Vegeta hablar con alguien. Despacio se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente descubriendo al saiyajin hablando muy cerca de Ciel.

La peli azul primero se ofusco por ver al guerrero, pero luego lo ignoro al ver a la persona que estaba buscando. Se acercó con una sonrisa y se paró a lado de Vegeta.

 _-Ciel!..., eres tu!_

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco. Acaso todo el mundo lo conocía?, pero si él no era uno de esos científicos populares como la niña mimada del Dr. Brief o algunos otros. El solo se dedicaba a la ciencia y a su gato.

 _-Disculpa, y tu quién eres?_

Bulma se acercó más y estiró su mano.

 _-Soy Bulma Brief!, la heredera de la corporación cápsula!. Tu eres Ciel Yung, el hijo del dr Yung, amigo de mi padre!_

El joven entendió ahora porque ambas personas desconocidas lo conocían, solo por su nombre.

 _-Señorita Brief…, si llegue hace dos días._ -Ciel estiró su mano para tomarla y estrecharla, pero vio como el hombre a lado de la mujer lo miró intensamente, descartando al minuto la idea. _-Si… hola…un gusto._

Bulma lo miró un momento descolocada, el Ciel que ella conocía nunca la dejaría con la mano levantada y la ignoraría. Quizás el carácter de este hombre era distinto al de su contraparte. Trató de ignorar y lo miró tranquila.

 _-El gusto es mío!, te estaba buscando, quería darte la bienvenida y mostrarte la corporación._

Ciel bajó la mirada pensando un momento y luego sus ojos se posaron a los ojos negros del hombre que lo miraba amenazante. Era más que obvio que era el esposo o novio de la científica y era sumamente celoso. Decidió permanecer con vida y trató de ser cortés pero distante con la mujer.

 _-Si, gracias. Ahora estoy apurado, debo irme._

Bulma lo miró sorprendida.

 _-Espera, no te vayas!, debo hablar contigo y…_

 _-No, no puedo, debo irme!._

Ciel dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del jardín. Bulma comenzó a seguirlo inconscientemente, pero se detuvo cuando sintió unos dedos inocentes tocar despacio su mano. Se quedó parada un momento y bajó la mirada viendo como la mano de Vegeta rozaba despacio sus dedos. Lo miró un momento a los ojos y sonrió distraída.

Al menos de dos minutos, cayó a la realidad.

 _-Oh te matare si hiciste alguna de las tuyas Vegeta!..._

El guerrero se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otro lado ofuscado, no dijo absolutamente nada y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí. Se detuvo cuando la mujer se acercó un poco y le habló despacio.

 _-Ciel es el único que puede ayudarme a conseguir resultados positivos en mi experimento. Cuanto más tarde en convencerlo, más me voy a tardar de hacer mis pruebas y darle vida a mi teoría. El único que pudo hacer eso es aquel hombre. Si el me rechaza y se niega a trabajar, puedes quitarte de la cabeza que algún día yo haga esa estúpida cámara de gravedad!_

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró por un instante. Se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta.

Que estúpido era!, cómo fue capaz de dejarse dominar por algo tan bajo como… celos?, algo de lo que no sabía absolutamente nada. Se dejó llevar por su instinto de macho territorial, marcando un territorio que ni siquiera era suyo, que no le pertenecía, dejando escapar aquella oportunidad tan única de tener esa bendita cámara de gravedad.

 _"Soy un maldito insecto…."_

Bulma lo miró con rabia y desilusión. Pero otra cosa estaba naciendo en lo profundo de ella, algo extraño. Acaso Vegeta había volado hasta allí para intimidar a Ciel y que este no intente nada con ella?... que era eso, celos?. Eso era lo que había pasado?. Acaso Vegeta estaba allí evitando algún tipo de romance prematuro con el científico?, era tonto pensarlo. Con qué objetivo Vegeta quisiera asustar al joven si sabía que él era una pieza fundamental para adquirir su cámara de gravedad?.

La mujer trató de disipar aquellos pensamientos y caminó hasta el jardín de la corporación, buscando intensamente al muchacho. Se sintió frustrada al ver que no había ni rastros de él. Vegeta caminó despacio y la miró estudiándola tranquilo.

Ella no mentía, sus intenciones nunca fueron otras que buscar al tipo para poder contarle de sus planes, a ella no le interesaba Ciel como hombre y él de verdad se había comportado como un idiota.

De repente el celular de Bulma sonó y la asusto por completo. Sacó el aparato de su cartera y atendió rápidamente.

 _-Hola…_

 _-Hola preciosa. Encontraste a Ciel?, pudiste verlo?_

 _-Hola papá, no, no pude hablar con él. Se fue y no me dejó invitarlo a ver la empresa._

Bulma miró lascivamente a Vegeta y este solo desvió su mirada con odio. Ella le dio la espalda y siguió escuchando a su progenitor.

 _-Escucha, llamare a su padre y lo invitaré a cenar esta noche a la casa. Le diré que vengan los tres, con su esposa y su hijo. Crees que así puedas hablar con él de… no se… la frecuencia en doble cero?…_

Bulma sonrió, su padre era el hombre más listo del universo entero. Sabía perfectamente que el interés de ella no era otro más que de trabajo, que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza otra cosa y que Ciel tenía un potencial innato.

 _-Estoy de acuerdo papá. Diles que vengan a cenar, que los esperamos a las ocho…_

 _-De acuerdo mi cielo…_

 _-Papá!... una cosa más!..._

 _-Si mi princesa._

 _-Prepara mi laboratorio… hoy le mostraré quién es Bulma Brief._

Se escuchó una risa llena de orgullo del otro lado cuando cortaron la comunicación. Bulma sonrió y guardó su celular pensando en un millón de cosas. Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que tenía un reclamo por dejar salir a cierto mono. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y se descubrió que estaba completamente sola en la vereda. Vegeta, otra vez, había desaparecido.

* * *

Vegeta volaba hacia la casa de Bulma furioso. Estaba harto de obedecer sus instintos y que estos nuevamente lo dejaran en evidencia, que demostraran lo idiota que era y lo territorial que se había comportado con aquella hembra.

Finalmente entendía las palabras de su contraparte. Ella realmente lo había vuelto un hombre posesivo, que mataría a cualquiera que intente tocarla... Y lo que más le molestaba era que siempre decía una cosa, pero después hacía otra y eso no podía controlarlo.

Estaba cegado, completamente celoso, y eso era peor que todo. El jamás en la vida se había comportado de esa manera y no entendía qué había pasado con él.

Donde había quedado aquel asesino sin corazón que disfrutaba viendo cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo y él sonreía con ello?, aquel sanguinario que le encantaba que le rueguen e imploren piedad mientras desmembraba alguna extremidad?... en que se había convertido?, en un animal en celo patético, reclamando una hembra que no había logrado tocar y que jamás haría por el bien de su orgullo. Esta vez debía cumplir su palabra, alejarse de ese maldito lugar, dejar atrás toda imagen y pensamiento lujurioso y dedicarse a lo único que hacía bien, luchar. Entrenar, eso era en lo que debía ocupar su mente. En tres años llegarían enemigos terribles y él había pasado días enteros con la humana, encerrado en su habitación viendo un vídeo explosivo y con su mente lujuriosa.

Vegeta sintió un escalofrío aflorar por su espalda, con solo pensar en la escena de la noche anterior y las cosas del vídeo, se volvió a reprochar y a cuestionar el motivo de su estúpida debilidad. Si, estaba completamente consciente, se sentía completamente atraído por la humana. Tenía una fuerte necesidad por ella, y lo peor, era que ella le correspondía. Quería poseerla, tocarla y hacerle todas las cosas o más de las que había hecho su contraparte y sabía también lo terrible que era aquello.

Vegeta se detuvo en el aire y quedó pensando muy seriamente en una pequeña cuestión que jamás había imaginado admitirse. Bulma le gustaba, pero no desde que su hijo había llegado del futuro y les había dicho quién era, no. Vegeta se lo había negado siempre, pero la realidad era otra. Desde aquel día que la humana en el bosque lo había halagado diciendo que era inteligente por pensar en aquella idea de las almas y trasladarlas a la tierra, él se dio cuenta que jamás en la vida le habían hecho un cumplido sincero, siempre era por miedo o por obligación. Luego la mujer gritona lo invitó a su hogar y le había brindado ciertos lujos a pesar de haberse negado a entrar en la casa. Ella era insistente, gritona y mal educada. Pero también era agresiva, imponente y hermosa y él había notado a Bulma como algo más que una simple terrícola.

Esas sensaciones habían nacido desde antes de su muchacho del futuro, sólo que jamás se lo había planteado de la manera que ahora lo hacía.

La mujer era tonta y esclava de sus miserias y en más de una oportunidad se comportó como una descarada sin vergüenza y eso a él sin querer le había parecido atrevido y exótico. Ahora que sabía de su destino y de su futuro, se dio cuenta que en algún momento algo había hecho un clic profundo en su cabeza y dejó nacer aquella confianza con la humana y a pesar de hacerlo de manera diferente que en el futuro, él se daba cuenta que finalmente estaba pasando.

Vegeta llegó al jardín de la corporación y vio su cámara de gravedad tan sublime como siempre. No se digno a entrar en la casa, fue directo a su refugio y se encerró allí tratando de aclarar aquellas cosas que estaban invadiendo su ser y que lamentablemente había descubierto. Descubrir que no había nacido hace un mes atrás, sino mucho antes.

* * *

Bulma entró rápidamente a su nave y salió velozmente al centro comercial. En menos de diez minutos estacionaba y bajaba corriendo a su tienda favorita del lugar.

A penas entro las mujeres del lugar la abordaron con un millón de prendas, sabiendo perfectamente que la mujer compraría todo. Tan seguras estaban, que apenas la vieron entrar, cerraron la tienda solo para ella.

Bulma iba y venía por la tienda en ropa interior sin entrar a los vestidores, ya que conocía tan bien a las vendedoras y también sabía que nadie entraría.

Se probaba cada prenda que le acercaban, y aunque no era lo que buscaba para la ocasión, de igual manera se lo llevaba. Bulma tenía un cuerpo hermoso y casi no había necesidad de probarse las cosas, pues la mayoría le quedaban bien.

Bulma tomó de la mano de una chica sin mirar y casi grita al ver un vestido amarillo exactamente igual al suyo. La científica fulmino con la mirada a la joven y está salto del pánico.

 _-Quita eso de mi vista…._

La muchacha salió corriendo con el vestido y se alejó lo más que pudo. Bulma en ese momento se quedó callada y pensativa. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta, se había dado cuenta lo estúpida que había sido. Era el mismo vestido del vídeo que tanto le gustaba al Vegeta del futuro y que sin darse cuenta, había sido notado por el del presente imitando el mismo gusto. Ahí entendió porque tanto odio con su vestido.

Bulma curvo sus labios con una sonrisa perversa. No, no era odio, todo lo contrario. Al guerrero le gustaba, más bien le encantaba ese vestido. Miró nuevamente a la joven que había ido por otra prenda y la científica le sonrió.

 _-Disculpa… tienes ese vestido amarillo de otros colores?..._

 _-Tenemos muchos modelos muy…_

 _-No…, quiero el mismo vestido, pero de distintos colores… Rojo?... hay en rojo?..._

La peli azul se miró al espejo y sonrió. No sabía bien porqué, pero el hecho de que Vegeta se había comportado como un macho celoso marcando territorio la hizo temblar, al igual que en el vídeo. Sabía que tenía que estar enojada, pero después de lo de la noche anterior y lo de Ciel no estaba ni cerca de estar con aquel sentimiento. Sabía que estaba mal, pues fue exactamente un arranque de celos, lo que ocasionó muchos problemas en el futuro, pero de verdad no lo pudo evitar. Volvió a sonreír y miró el bonito vestido rojo que tenía frente a sus ojos, sobre las manos de una de las empleadas.

 _-Excelente..._

* * *

Bulma llegó casi a las seis de la tarde a su hogar con bastante tiempo extra para prepararse correctamente para la cena. Bajó de su nave a penas está toco el jardín de su casa y busco directamente unos robots para que la ayudaran a bajar todo lo que había comprado.

La joven se detuvo un minuto a ver la cámara de gravedad, pues las luces estaban encendidas, y se veían rayos que iban y venían por todo su interior.

Compendio que Vegeta estaba allí dentro entrenando y que era más que obvio que quería evitarla. Mejor para ella, ahorraría un incómodo momento y salvaría su dignidad y buen humor. Por el momento trató de no pensar en Vegeta, ni en todo lo que había ocurrido. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, luego de entrar a su casa y junto con tres robots repletos de bolsas y cajas, se encerró en su cuarto.

Se metió rápidamente al baño y se dio una relajante ducha. Al salir, se dispuso a maquillarse y peinarse, decidió llevar algo sencillo en el cabello, así que lo dejó suelto con algo de movimiento. Comenzó su ritual de cremas y se perfumó todo el cuerpo. Sacó su nuevo vestido rojo que le quedaba más ajustado que el amarillo, por ser nuevo, una medias negras y largas que le cubrían hasta los muslos, justo donde empezaba su vestido y se colocó unos zapatos altos del mismo color, tomó sus joyas y adorno su cuello, dedos, orejas y muñecas con ellas. Estaba lista. Estaba hermosa. Se miró varias veces al espejo cuidando tranquila cada detalle de su apariencia. No quería quedar como una insulsa y pretendía dar su mejor impresión. Sonrió dulcemente a su reflejo y se dispuso a ir a su laboratorio, aún faltaba arreglar ciertas cosas. Busco las carpetas y todas las cosas relacionadas con su proyecto y lo sujeto con esperanzas.

Salió rápidamente de su cuarto, pero decidió caminar, por nada del mundo correría y provocaría llenarse de sudor su hermoso cuerpo. Bajó intensamente las escaleras y divisó el reloj. 7:30 hs decía este, se sonrió, era la primera vez en su vida que se arreglaba en tan poco tiempo.

Cruzó el pasillo con emoción y entró directo a su laboratorio observando lo limpio que estaba este.

 _"Gracias mamá"_

Se acercó a su escritorio y acomodo las cosas que llevaba en su mano. Desplegó algunos planos que había armado y ordenó la carpeta morada, sacando todo papel y cosa que revelara que venía del futuro. Esparció las notas que ella había escrito y acomodo sillas para una grata conversación y por último, dejó en uno de los cajones la pieza fundamental que le había sido otorgada desde el futuro. La bujía artificial. Estaba todo ordenado y perfecto, un clima científico atrayente y solo eso era lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento.

Bulma comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando escucho el timbre de su casa, había llegado el momento.

Rápidamente tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta de su laboratorio, caminó despacio hacia el hall y se quedó parada sin poder moverse por culpa de los nervios.

Estaba apunto de tomar el picaporte cuando una voz ronca la detuvo. Despacio se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al hombre que tenía a sus espaldas.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba totalmente frustrado dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Había estado entrenando duramente por horas, pero aún así, sentía su cuerpo liviano, como si nada de lo que estaba haciendo surgía algún efecto. Estaba molesto y ofuscado, pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron rápidamente cuando sintió el ki de la mujer llegar a la propiedad.

El guerrero salió rápidamente, viendo a la científica correr hacía el interior de la casa. Después de apagar la cámara de gravedad y cerrar la puerta tras él, decidió ir directo a la cocina, pues estaba tan alejado de la realidad, que su estómago le reprocho estar totalmente vacío. Entró allí y vio a la madre de Bulma cantando mientras cocinaba. Se sentó en una silla en silencio y espero, pues sabía que apenas la mujer lo viera, le daría de comer.

Y no se equivocó. La Sra. Brief se dio la vuelta y pegó un grito del susto al ver al guerrero, después de la reacción, sonrió.

 _-Oh, apuesto Vegeta, de verdad me asustaste!, como estas querido?, debes tener hambre, no saliste para el almuerzo!. Quieres comer algo?_

Vegeta no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza mirando por la puerta de la cocina las escaleras.

La mujer rubia tomó unos platos, los calentó rápidamente el el horno microondas y puso frente al saiyajin la comida.

 _-No comas mucho, estoy preparando una cena espectacular!_

Vegeta la miró curioso, mientras tragaba sin parar. La Sra Brief captó su no pregunta.

 _-Tenemos invitados esta noche!. Me encanta tener invitados!. Quiero que la cena esté perfecta!, ya que viene un amigo de mi esposo con su mujer y su hijo._

Vegeta levantó la mirada curioso y miró profundamente a la mujer, está entendió enseguida.

 _-Es el Dr. Yung. Según mi esposo, su hijo es muy inteligente y lo quiere para que trabaje con nuestra niña. Al parecer es muy importante el proyecto._

Vegeta tragó fuertemente. Así que el gran invitado era el estúpido de Ciel, Vegeta siguió comiendo con desagrado.

La mujer continuó.

 _-Sabes querido, ese joven es soltero y muy apuesto!, si sigues dando tantas vueltas con mi hijita, este chico te la quitará!, a ver si apresuras las cosas!_

Vegeta se atraganto con la comida, se puso violeta y de repente la vena le saltó de la frente. Se golpeó varias veces en el pecho, hasta que alivió su dolor. Se paró bruscamente y miró a la mujer.

 _-PERO QUÉ COSAS DICE SEÑORA!, ESTÁ LOCA!?_

 _-Hijo, se te cayo la comida!._ -La mujer tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer. _-Solo digo lo obvio. Ahora que mi hija está soltera, los hombres vendrán por ella. Y la verdad es que tu me agradas mucho Vegeta, te prefiero a ti! Debes apurarte y declararte de una vez…_

El príncipe se puso rojo, pero no sabía si era de furia o de vergüenza. Intentó salir rápido de la cocina, pero fue interrumpido por el Dr. Brief que al verlo le sonrió.

 _-Hola hijo, entrenaste ya?_

Vegeta no le respondió y miró hacía otro lado. El hombre siguió sonriendo y se acercó a la nevera.

 _-Esta noche es muy importante para ti Vegeta. Vendrá una de las mentes más brillantes en la ciencia. El hijo de mi amigo. Él puede convencer a mi hija para que te construya esa cámara de gravedad que tanto querías!. Esta vez lo conseguiremos!_

La Sra. Brief se acercó y miró a su esposo.

 _-Que bien cariño!, eso significa que aquel joven viene a trabajar con Bulma, para hacerle algo a Vegeta!?_

 _-Eso espero mamá. Es un proyecto enorme, ojala le interese._

 _-Eso me pone muy contenta, solo espero que no le gane al apuesto Vegeta y solo trabaje con Bulma y no quiera casarse con ella._

Vegeta giró de golpe y se puso furioso.

 _-Ya señora!, cállese!..._

El Dr. Brief lo interrumpió.

 _-Cariño, nosotros no debemos meternos en esas cosas. Si a Vegeta no le interesa Bulma, pero a Ciel si, será cosa de ellos._

 _-Es verdad cariño, tienes razón. Es mejor llevarnos bien con el joven Yung por las dudas que Bulma se quede con él finalmente..._

Vegeta no aguanto más los comentarios. Esa gente loca se estaba metiendo en donde no debía, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba en cierta forma acertando en sus comentarios, aunque él lo niegue. Intento parecer frío, pero de nuevo su orgullo machista le ganó la batalla interna y por más que quiso decir una cosa, sus palabras fueron otras.

 _-AH!, ni crean que ese estúpido se quedará con Bulma!_ -Vegeta se puso más rojo, si es que se podía y salió disparando de la cocina.

Los padres de la científica se miraron y sonrieron.

 _-Lo ves mamá, Vegeta no dejará que le quiten a Bulma, quédate tranquila. Ciel solo trabajara con ella, finalmente el padre de tu futuro nieto, será Vegeta…_

 _-Tienes razón, y no lo dude ni un segundo, pero a veces es bueno poner a prueba el orgullo masculino!_

 _-Eres traviesa mamá!... lo hiciste apropósito!_

 _-Que cosa?..._ -Dijo en tono inocente pero fingido.

El dr. Bief sonrió y se dispuso a ayudar a su mujer.

* * *

Vegeta corrió a su cuarto y se encerró adentro. Se quitó la ropa y se metió directo a la ducha. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la batalla, su dignidad y lo peor de todo, estaba perdiendo su orgullo.

Por qué?, por qué le estaba pasando esto?. Era un castigo, no había otra explicación. Toda su vida, se derrumbaba lentamente, y todo por culpa de esa humana.

No entendía la situación, todo estaba envuelto en un torbellino, en donde no había ninguna solución vigente.

El hombre sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho, un sentimiento extraños de descifrar.

Angustia?, dolor?, tristeza?. Necesidad….

Palabras completamente vacías e insignificantes para él. Debía terminar con todo aquello, pero esta vez enserio. No podía aguantarlo. Solo había dos opciones. O irse en ese momento, dejando todo atrás y olvidando por completo aquel planeta. O cumplir con su destino.

Sin duda, había tomado una decisión. Salió de la ducha, se secó con su toalla y se cambió rápidamente. Esta vez si busco algo un poco más elegante. Optó por una camisa negra y un pantalón de igual color. Zapatos y como siempre, sin ropa interior. Se secó el cabello y abrió despacio la puerta. Estaba nervioso por primera vez en su vida. Jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina como en aquel momento, ni siquiera en una inminente batalla. Era simple la razón, el siempre iba confiado a luchar,sea cual sea el resultado, él nunca se rendía y sabía que siempre ganaría, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar para mantenerse en pie. Pero esta vez era diferente y por más que se lo negó, sabía perfectamente la razón.

Las dudas lo abordaron cuando bajó las escaleras y escucho el timbre sonar. Vio a la mujer dirigirse hacía la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

 _-Bien… que empiece la fiesta..._

 _Continuara..._


	30. Deseo mutuo

_**Capítulo 29: Deseo mutuo.**_

Bulma se quedó petrificada con los que sus ojos veían. Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que tenía delante de ella.

Vegeta bajaba las escaleras mientras la miraba intensamente, con una sonrisa soberbia, propia de él.

El maldito mono simplemente parecía un dios vestido. Esa camisa le quedaba hermosa y los pantalones apretados simplemente la hizo fantasear más allá del infinito.

En tan solo un minutos quedó con la respiración que la golpeaba brutalmente, trayendo a su mente todas las imágenes de la noche anterior, cuando lo tenía sobre su cuerpo tocándola... besándola. Sin querer y en contra de su voluntad, mordió su labio inferior, demostrando lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Y Vegeta no estaba mejor que ella. Apenas se acercó y la vio bien, se dio cuenta del tremendo vestido que traía puesto. Era exactamente igual al amarillo, pero ahora estaba de otro color, si de su color favorito.

La miró de arriba abajo, viendo algo, la mínima cosa que no le gustara de ella, pero no la encontró. Simplemente esa humana, era perfecta. Perfecta solo para él.

Sin querer emitió un gruñido suave, seductor, pues al verla morderse el labio lo llenó de lujuria. Lo único que quería en ese momento, era sacarle el insolente vestido y hacerla suya.

El timbre volvió a sonar sacándolos de sus miradas y deseos, simplemente era mejor abrir, antes de que todo se desborde y se tomen el uno al otro ahí mismo.

De igual manera, Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la tomó de la cintura de una manera bastante posesiva. Fue quizás un acto reflejo, no lo sabía, pero obvio que sus intenciones era marcar de entrada su territorio.

Bulma se giro un poco con la mano ya en el picaporte y lo miró seria.

 _-Más vale que te comportes monito!_

Vegeta sonrió, de repente ese apodo le gustaba, pues así era como la Bulma del futuro lo llamaba.

 _-Todo depende de ti y del idiota este…_

Bulma rodó los ojos, está no sería una noche fácil.

Bulma aclaro su voz y abrió despacio la puerta mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando vio a las personas paradas en su entrada, no puedo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Miró al Sr. Yung y a su esposa.

 _-Buenas noches!. Como están?. Soy Bulma Brief._

El Sr. Yung sonrió y estiró su mano amablemente.

 _-Hola Bulma!. Vaya, como has crecido!. No te veía desde que eras pequeña!._ -El hombre soltó su mano y miró a su esposa. _-Ella es Shin. Mi esposa y él_ … -El hombre se giró y dejó ver a un joven de cabello rubio, que miraba el suelo. _-Él es Ciel, mi hijo y heredero._

 _-Papá… no es necesario eso…_

Bulma sonrió, al parecer los padres de los científicos siempre suenan orgullosos de sus hijos sin medir consecuencias. La mujer se intento acercar, pero el brazo de Vegeta la detuvo un poco.

No quiso provocar una discusión y no dijo nada. Se limitó a saludar a Ciel de lejos.

 _-Hola Ciel. Bienvenido!. Es un gusto tenerlos esta noche en mi casa. Pasen por favor!_

Bulma se corrió del camino y dejó que la familia se adentrará a la casa. Las tres personas recién llegadas miraron intensamente a Vegeta. Bulma se dio cuenta y sonrió.

 _-Les presento a Vegeta. Él es nuestro huésped._

 _-Vaya Bulma, no sabía que te habías casado. Felicidades. Un gusto señor Vegeta._

Bulma reacciono rápido y sin pensar.

 _-No, el no es mi esposo…._

Ciel levantó la vista y miró al hombre que horas atrás, le había jurado matarlo si se acercaba a esa mujer. Se puso tenso y cerró los ojos nervioso.

 _-Oh, disculpa!_ -Dijo el Sr. Yung sonriendo.

Vegeta levantó una ceja incrédulo. No entendió muy bien a lo que se refería el padre de Ciel pero no dijo nada. Bulma se interpuso rápido y cambió de tema.

 _-Por favor, vamos a la sala. Mi padre los está esperando.!_

Los cinco caminaron despacio hasta la sala de visitas donde estaba el Dr. Brief. que los esperaba con una grata bienvenida. Los padres de Ciel se acercaron despacio al hombre y saludaron amigablemente, dejando atrás a Ciel que se quedó parado muy nervioso.

Bulma camino despacio, con Vegeta pegado a ella y lo saludo animadamente. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en el pasillo unos minutos.

 _-Ciel!. Que bueno que viniste!_

Ciel levantó despacio los ojos viendo la hermosa sonrisa de la chica que tenía a su lado. Pero al levantar un poco más, vio al hombre de ojos negros que lo miraba intensamente.

No puedo evitar que un sudor frío comenzará a bajar por su espalda. Trató de sonar calmado, pero simplemente no pudo.

 _-Eh…. si… hola… yo no quería venir… me obligaron…_ -Lo dijo mirando a Vegeta, como contándole sus verdaderas intenciones.

 _-Tendrías que haberte escapado…._ -Vegeta dejó salir como un proyectil.

Bulma con el codo golpeó a Vegeta, sin provocarle nada, pero si para hacerle entender que quería que se calle.

 _-No le hagas caso!. Es un broma!_ -Bulma miró a Vegeta. _-A él también le gusto que vinieras…._

Vegeta esquivo la mirada. Si, era cierto, él quería que estuviera ahí para poder hablar de la cámara de gravedad, pero divertirse un rato con el chico y dejarle bien el claro quién era, no parecía mala idea.

Ciel miró enseguida hacía otro lado. Estaba aterrado. Bulma se acercó un poco más y sonrió.

 _-Oye, me dijo mi papá que eres un excelente científico… Dime, estás trabajando en algo ahora?..._

Bulma quería información. Si ese hombre estaba en algo, ella misma lo sacaría de ese proyecto y se lo robaría. Ciel abrió los ojos nervioso.

 _-Pues… por ahora no… Estoy tomando un descanso… Por eso vine a este país._ -Ciel levantó la mirada y vio a Vegeta. _-Pero me iré enseguida…_

Vegeta sonrió divertido. No había nada más hermoso en el universo, que ver la cara de miedo de la gente.

Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada y volvió a mirar a Ciel con una sonrisa.

 _-Sabes, yo estoy en un proyecto muy interesante… Me gustaría comentarte algo si quieres, después de cenar._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea…_

Vegeta miró a Ciel y con su voz penetrante le hablo.

 _-Ella quiere mostrarte algo… Debes verlo…._

Ciel se puso azul. La voz definitivamente era tétrica. Tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo y tragó con fuerza.

 _-Si señor.._. -Como pudo, caminó hasta la sala y se sentó a lado de su padre rápidamente, mirando el suelo con un sudor demasiado notorio en la frente.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y miró a Vegeta.

 _-Ya deja eso!... Quieres acaso que se vaya corriendo de aquí?... Comportate Vegeta, esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos!_

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otro lado.

 _-Me desespera que sea tan inútil…_

 _-Si, pues ese inútil hará algo muy bueno por ti!. Deja de hablarle así o perderemos los dos._

Vegeta sonrió y descruzo los brazos. Se acercó a Bulma y la tomó de la cintura.

 _-De donde sacaste ese vestido?..._

Bulma se sonrojó y trató de liberarse del agarre, pero sin verdadera intención de hacerlo.

 _-Lo compre… Suéltame!_

Vegeta se acercó despacio y le susurro en el oído, mientras aspiraba con fuerza su exquisito aroma.

 _-Este también te lo voy a quitar y destruir poco a poco…_

Bulma sonrió y lo miró de reojo.

 _-Por que odias tantos mis vestidos?... que te han hecho?..._

 _-No me dejan ver lo que quiero..._

De repente un calor intenso recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Sin darse cuanta de que otra vez la ropa estaba siendo una verdadera molestia en esa "amigable" conversación.

Vegeta pego el cuerpo de Bulma más al suyo mientras tocaba su cadera y su sonrisa fue grande cuando sintió las manos de la mujer recorrer su espalda.

Era excitante como ella buscaba su contacto. Se estaban desbordando poco a poco y sin medir consecuencias. Eso estaba mal, esa era una noche importante para los dos, no podían dejarse llevar tanto por los impulsos.

Pero al parecer ninguno parecía querer detenerse. Vegeta bajó la mano y despacio acaricio la pierna que Bulma levantaba sutilmente, mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo con el suyo.

Sin darse cuanta la arrincono contra la pared y la tuvo prisionera en ella. Bulma suspiraba fuertemente mientras Vegeta rozaba con su mejilla la de ella.

 _-Vegeta… quédate quieto…_

 _-No quiero…. Y tu tampoco…_

De repente una voz dulce los sacó de su estado. Ambos se separaron rápidamente cuando la madre de Bulma hablo.

 _-Querida… la cena está lista.. que tal si dejan eso para cuando están encerrados…_

Bulma se puso roja y trató de sonreír falsamente.

 _-Mamá… ya voy…_

Vegeta que estaba tremendamente excitado, no volteo a ver a la pelirubia, simplemente no quería que viera lo rojo que estaba.

Bulma camino con su madre hasta la cocina y Vegeta decidió que por el bien de su miembro, se alejaría un rato de la mujer. Camino despacio hasta la sala y se quedó de brazos cruzados contra la pared, mientras observa con detalle a Ciel.

 _"Sin duda es el estúpido que ayudará a Bulma con mi cámara de gravedad… Lo odio, pero aún así, debo dejar que se acerque a mi mujer si quiero que hagan el experimento…"_

Ciel levantó la mirada al verse observado y se chocó directamente con la de Vegeta.

Trago nervioso y miró el suelo, tratando de prestar atención a la conversación de su padre y su amigo.

 _"Ese hombre es un monstruo lleno de celos… se que su novia es hermosa, pero porque me odia tanto?, yo que le hice?... Debo salir de aquí cuanto antes…"_

Ciel planeaba su fuga intensamente cuando escucho la voz de la madre de Bulma.

 _-Querido la cena está lista!. Por favor, sean todos bienvenidos!._ -La señora Brief se acercó a sus invitados. _-Pasen al comedor por favor!_

La mujer pasó por al lado de Vegeta y le guiño el ojo. Vegeta no entendió muy bien la insolencia de la mujer pero no le dio importancia.

Camino despacio y fue directo al comedor. Tras él lo siguieron los invitados de la noche y el padre de Bulma que hablaba muy animadamente con su amigo.

Bulma ya estaba en el comedor y estaba poniendo la mesa. Cuando los vio entrar a todos le guiño un ojo a Ciel y le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

Ciel no dijo nada y solo se sentó en una silla. La científica se sentó a su lado y Vegeta del otro.

Todos los demás se sentaron en distintos lugares mientras la sra. Brief sonreía animadamente y hablaba con la madre de Ciel.

Bulma se giró y miró al pelirubio.

 _-Espero que te guste la comida… después… Vendrás conmigo al laboratorio?..._

Ciel la miro despacio y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras no dejaba de mirar a Vegeta.

Este lo miraba a través del hombro de Bulma con seriedad, pero decidió no decir nada. Odiaba al hombre, pero sabía que Bulma tenía razón. Si lo espantaba, se iría así como su cámara de Gravedad.

Bulma se sentó tranquila, mientras los robots domésticos comenzaron a servir la comida de todos. La mujer se giró y sonrió a Ciel que comia nervioso.

Bulma estaba tan emocionada que no podía probar bocado, solo quería terminar la cena y llevarse a Ciel al laboratorio.

Vegeta la miró de reojo mientras comía. La mujer no tocaba su plato, solo sonreía nerviosa mientras miraba al insecto. Se ofusco de repente.

Es que acaso lo único que quería era mirar al idiota ese en vez de alimentarse?. Bien, él no lo permitiría y de paso marcaría como siempre su lugar.

Se giró un poco y puso la mano en la pierna de la peliazul. Esta tembló ante su tacto y lo miró seriamente.

 _-Come…._

 _-Estoy comiendo…._

 _-No es cierto!_

 _-Me llamas mentirosa?_

 _-No, caprichosa!.._.

Todos en la mesa se dieron cuanta de la mini discusión de la pareja, pero ninguno dijo nada. La única que estaba feliz era la Sra. Brief, porque por fin vería a su hija comer algo, ya que con ella, jamás lo hacía.

Bulma miró a Vegeta de forma amenazadora, pero sin decir nada. Se giró, miró su plato y levantó el tenedor. Pero no llegó a su boca.

Las palabras de su padre, para cortar el incómodo silencio, le atravesó el cerebro.

 _-Oye, Ciel… Conoces la teoría de la frecuencia en doble cero?..._

Ciel levantó la mirada de repente con las cejas curioso. A Bulma se le aceleró el corazón. Su padre era tan directo a veces. Ahora entendía de donde salían sus genes.

La mujer dejó rápido el tenedor y giró la cabeza, esperando la respuesta del joven. Él aclaro un poco su garganta y habló despacio.

 _-Pues… si la conozco. Aún no existen pruebas verdaderas de esa teoría… Nunca se pudieron lograr._

Bulma sonrió extasiada. Giró su cuerpo y sonrió amablemente.

 _-Hasta ahora…_.

Ciel la miró de repente.

 _-Como dices?_

Vegeta gruñó sonoramente. Sabía que esa conversación era buena, pero interrumpía la cena de Bulma y él no quería que dejara la comida en segundo plano. O quizás eran esos malditos celos que lo invadía sin querer y no podía soportar que la mujer le diera tanta importancia a aquel hombre que en algún futuro, pretendía unirse con ella.

Sea lo que sea, lo encendió de repente. Se giró, tomó a Bulma de la cintura y la subió a sus piernas como un acto impulsivo. La apretó contra su cuerpo, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, y levantó el tenedor de ella.

 _-Te dije que comieras!. Después hablaran de eso!_

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los brazos fuertes de Vegeta sobre su cadera. Lo miró furiosa, quería gritarle, decirle que era un bruto, que no se metiera.

Pero nada de eso pudo decir cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

 _-Hija, Vegeta tiene razón!. Dejen eso para después. Ahora come!_

Bulma la fulmino con la mirada, pero quedó callada. Tomó su tenedor de mala gana de la mano de Vegeta y comenzó a comer.

Parecía que ningún miembro de la corporación cápsula tomó extraño, que Bulma estaba comiendo sobre las piernas de Vegeta. Era como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sin embargo, la familia de Ciel y él mismo, estaban completamente sorprendidos.

Ciel bajó la mirada y pudo comprender un poco aquella extraña pareja. Al parecer ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte y luchaban por ser más dominantes que él otro. Pero por lo que veía, ese hombre estaba demasiado enamorado de su mujer. Tanto, que no podía ni siquiera verla sin comer. Y ella parecía hacerle caso en todo, pero demostrando su autoridad.

Eran extraños, pero creyó que era normal, pues los padres de Bulma tomaban todo muy naturalmente.

La Sra. Brief sonrió feliz. Al ver que Vegeta estaba demostrando ser el hombre que su hija necesitaba. Sin duda sus nietos serían hermosos y muy fuertes, pero sobre todo, tendrían unos padres que se amarían mucho. Suspiro con mucha alegría y comenzó a hablar con la madre de Ciel de animales, pasteles y plantas, que al parecer, la mujer, le siguió con gusto la charla.

Los padres de ambos científicos, trataron de sonar distante a la situación y comenzaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos entre ellos.

Ciel quedó en silencio, mientras que de reojo, veía como el hombre tétrico, acariciaba despacio las piernas blancas de la mujer que tenía encima.

Era increíble, pensar que un hombre así, tan dominante y que daba tanto miedo, podía ser tan suave con una mujer. Pues sus manos parecían gigantes, de las típicas de un hombre que le gustaba utilizarlas para matar, pero al ver el tierno roce que hacía en las piernas de Bulma, se dio cuanta que quizás no era tan malo como parecía.

Vegeta comía con una sola mano, la otra la tenía muy ocupada tocando a Bulma, simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Tenerla tan cerca y con ese vestido, simplemente no desaprovecharía la ocasión. Y más al ver que apenas apoyó su mano, la mujer se tenso, pero para su agrado, en vez de enojarse, se acomodó más en su regazo, para que el pueda tener mejor acceso.

De repente se detuvo, tenía que hacerlo o mandaría todo al demonio, se levantaría y se llevaría a su mujer a su cuarto para tener horas y horas de sexo sin control.

Bulma dejó de sentir el tacto del guerrero y sin querer se giro con ojos de reproche. Luego de que el miró rápido hacía el costado, se dio cuenta. Estaba tan excitado como ella, y aquello sería peligroso.

No dijo nada y siguió comiendo tranquila. Era la primera vez en su vida, que vacío su plato de comida. Al terminar sonrió feliz y miró a Vegeta.

 _-Ya me puedo bajar?..._

Vegeta sonrió ante su susurro. Le encantaba que le hablara tan bajo y tan cerca.

 _-No termine… Que fea costumbre tienes de no dejarme terminar…_

 _-Termina donde quieras… digo, cuando quieras…._

 _-No me provoques!..._

Bulma sonrió pícaramente mientras miraba a Vegeta como se encendía igual que ella. Al parecer, la confianza entre ellos crecía cada vez más y hasta la llevaron más lejos de su habitación y eso le gustaba.

Miró de nuevo la mesa y despacio giró su rostro en dirección a Ciel. Este había terminado la cena y los miraba curioso. Ella le regalo una sonrisa extraña.

 _-Terminaste?..._

Ciel la miró de repente a los ojos y se ruborizo. Al parecer le causaba sonrojo verlos así tan íntimos. Trató de disipar la pena y asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Genial, podemos ir a mi laboratorio para hablar?_

Vegeta lo miró con odio, pero no dijo nada. Ciel se volvió a tensar, ahí estaba de vuelta la mirada de asesino celoso del hombre. No dijo nada y se limitó a mirar su plato vacío.

El padre de Bulma sonrió feliz y asintió mirando a su esposa. La Sra. Brief sonrió y se puso de pie.

 _-Bueno, ahora que terminaron de cenar, pueden hablar de lo que quieran!. Es más, si quieren pueden ir al laboratorio, yo les llevo el postre en unos minutos._

Bulma se puso de pie al escuchar eso y salió de la prisión que la tenía Vegeta. Miro a Ciel y asintió.

 _-Por favor!... acompáñame!._

Ciel se levantó despacio y empezó a seguir a Bulma, pero se detuvo, al ver que Vegeta también se levantaba y paso por delante de él, para caminar detrás de la mujer.

Bulma no se dio cuenta, y siguió caminando hasta el laboratorio. Ciel trago fuerte y camino detrás de la pareja.

La Sra. Brief sonrió contenta, no había duda que sus palabras influyeron mucho en la cabeza de su futuro yerno. Eso la maravillaba, al fin vería a sus futuros nietos.

Bulma paro frente a la puerta de su laboratorio y entró rápidamente al lugar con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se chocó de repente con el semblante serio de Vegeta. Este la miró profundamente y cruzó los brazos esperando alguna clase de reproche.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la sonrisa de la mujer que le regalaba con sinceridad.

 _-Eres terrible!... más vale que te comportes!_

Vegeta sonrió. Le encantaba que su mujer sonriera de esa manera solo para él. Vegeta no espero más y entró al laboratorio. Ese que alguna vez había invadido por error y ocasionó una fuerte discusión con ella… esa vez que sintió su aroma por primera vez.

El guerrero tuvo que sacudir su cabeza ante ese recuerdo, no había sido hace mucho, pero lo estaba excitando, de nuevo.

Bulma se quedó parada y miro a Ciel también sonriente. Este levantó la mirada y trató de parecer tranquilo. Se adentro al laboratorio y observó el lugar.

 _-Vaya, si que eres ordenada… Mi laboratorio es un desastre…._

Vegeta soltó una leve pero sonora carcajada.

 _-Ja…. Esto está así solo por hoy… no te acostumbres!_

Bulma lo fulmino con una mirada mientras cerraba la puerta.

 _-Cállate grosero!... El desorden es normal para los científicos._

Ciel sin querer se asomo a una de las maquinas del lugar y no pudo evitar darle la razón a la científica.

 _-Efectivamente… solo nosotros entendemos ese tipo de desorden…_

Vegeta los miró molesto. Al parecer se unían como colegas y se ponían en su contra. Se giró con molestia y tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas que había en el lugar.

Bulma levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Era obvio que el hombre seguiría con su postura posesiva, pues solo había dos asientos y tres personas. La mujer sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a Ciel.

 _-Oye… Ciel… quiero mostrarte algo…_

El hombre se giro y la miró a los ojos con curiosidad. Camino detrás de ella y tomó asiento enfrente de Vegeta, que estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos.

Ciel sonrió, hasta parecía inofensivo. Toda esa idea se fue al demonio cuando vio que habría sus ojos y estos mostraban furia. Era increíble lo nervioso que lo ponía ese hombre.

Levantó la mirada y vio que Bulma se acercaba a escritorio, delante de Vegeta. Ella se inclinó, abrió un cajón y sacó un objeto extraño. Rápidamente lo posó sobre la mesa y se giró para ver a Ciel y espero la reacción.

Pasaron escasos dos segundo cuando el rostro de Ciel se congeló al instante. Miró la bujía de aluminio y se tuvo que sujetar fuertemente de su asiento para no caer.

 _-ESO….ESO ES LO QUE YO CREO?!_

Ciel quedó petrificado ante aquel objeto. Bulma sonrió contenta por ver la reacción del joven y Vegeta realmente no escucho nada ni vio nada, ya que sus ojos se quedaron trabados en las piernas de la chica que tenía delante de él y se había inclinado, regalando la mejor vista de todas.

No puedo evitar ruborizarse. Esa mujer lo encandilaba con cada acción. Descruzo los brazos y sin querer levantó la mano, tomando la de ella.

Bulma, que no se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho, ya que estaba tan concentrada esperando la reacción de Ciel, se dejó tomar sin ningun tipo de impedimento.

Poco a poco Vegeta la llevó hacía a él y la sentó en sus piernas de nuevo. Bulma miraba a Ciel nerviosa y jamás se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el guerrero, solo se dejaba llevar por sus acciones.

Ciel, que dejó de ver absolutamente todo lo que relacionaba a la pareja, acercó despacio la mano para rozar con sus dedos la hermosa bujía que solo había visto en libros.

La miró desconcertado.

 _-Como… es imposible…._

 _-No te diré jamás de donde la saque Ciel… Debes respetar eso… Se que sabes muy bien lo que significa tenerla, las cosas que se pueden hacer… Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda… Necesito que trabajes conmigo en un proyecto particular…_

Ciel la miró cuando la escucho frenar sus palabras nerviosa.

 _-Que es…..?_

 _-La frecuencia en doble cero…._

Ciel se giró completamente y miró a Bulma a los ojos.

 _-Señora Brief…_

 _-Oye!... solo Bulma!_

 _-Bien, disculpa. Bulma, no te preguntare nada de lo que no quieras, eso es seguro. Pero, debes entender que con semejante objeto, estarás perdiendo algo valioso en una teoría que jamás se pudo experimentar… no hay sujetos de pruebas que resistan semejantes cosas…_

 _-Si Ciel, se que tienes razón y dudas en algunas cosas…. Pero…._ -Bulma giró levemente y miró a Vegeta a los ojos. El le mostró una leve mueca en sus labios, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y asintió despacio. Ella suspiró un poco nerviosa y miró de nuevo a Ciel. - _Yo si tengo un sujeto de prueba Ciel… alguien que resistirá todo…_

Ciel la miró y levantó una ceja incrédulo. Pensó tan solo unos minutos y rápido sus ojos se dirigieron a Vegeta. No por nada se consideraba una de las mentes más brillantes. Él sabía que ese hombre no era normal y ahora lo confirmaba.

 _-Bulma, crees que exponer a tu pareja a semejantes pruebas será algo bueno?... Y que si algo falla?... Como haremos si no puede resistir y le falla el corazón o algún otro órgano?... Los líquidos son muy pesados, podría…_

Vegeta miró de repente a Ciel. Él no tenía porque estar diciendo nada de esas cosas, aunque le encanto la parte de verlo como la pareja de Bulma.

 _-Yo resistiré todo… Nada me matara._

 _-Sr Vegeta… Las pruebas esas son… usted no sabe lo que podría pasarle…_

 _-Lo se… lo se muy bien. Se que será muy doloroso y arriesgado, pero lo haré. Yo puedo superarlo todo._

Bulma lo miró y sonrió orgullosa. Ese era el hombre que tanto le gustaba. Él podía, y ella también. Ellos podían con todo.

La mujer tomó la mano de Vegeta de nuevo y la apreto fuerte. Luego giró a ver a Ciel y sonrió.

 _-Se que tienes miles de dudas, pero déjame mostrarte algo…._

Bulma se levantó solo un poco, regalando de nuevo una imagen excitante a Vegeta. Tomó la carpeta morada y sacó los papeles que ella había anotado cuando vio el vídeo. Se acomodó de nuevo y entrego los papeles al joven.

 _-Estas son mis notas de la teoría y las pruebas hechas con Vegeta._

Ciel levantó la mirada sorprendido y un poco con gracia. Era imposible que la mujer pudiera tener aquellas conclusiones sin haber hecho nunca las pruebas.

Tomó rápido los papeles al ver el rostro serio de Vegeta y comenzó a leerlos. Bulma se acomodó de nuevo en las piernas de su hombre y volvió a posar sus manos en las de él.

Vegeta sonrió victorioso. Le encantaba tenerla así y que ella le corresponda tan agradablemente. Se acercó despacio a su oído y le susurro.

 _-Crees que entienda tu horrible letra?..._

 _-Silencio mono, ahora estás en el laboratorio, en mi territorio!… Debes obedecerme!..._ -Dijo en tono juguetón.

El saiyajin se prendió con solo escuchar esas palabras y recordar las miles de cosas que harían allí si ella se lo permitía. Tomó más fuerte la cintura y la apoyó contra su miembro.

 _-Obedecerte…. y tú?, me obedecerás si te propongo jugar al ajedrez?..._

Bulma se prendió fuego al escuchar esas palabras. Sintió como un hormigueo intenso subía por sus piernas y se alojaba en una sola zona. Pero lejos de detener el excitante juego, duplicó la apuesta.

 _-No se... debes suplicarme primero…_

Vegeta exploto de deseo al escucharla. La tomó con más fuerza y necesidad. La sujetó más y más, apoyando toda su hombría mientras sentía el calor emanar de la mujer. Sin duda estaban perdiendo la cabeza.

De repente escucharon como Ciel se aclaraba la garganta un poco nervioso. Los dos miraron al chico que estaba rojo y miraba a otro lado.

Al parecer no habían disimulado nada enfrente del joven. Ciel trató de ignorar lo que estaba pasando y miró a Bulma serio.

 _-Bulma, esto es sorprendente!. Cómo es que lograste esto sin hacer las pruebas de verdad?... Osea, esto es solo teoría, pero es muy consistente._

 _-Solo lo se Ciel… Si tu me ayudas a realizar todo el experimento, veras que te digo la verdad…._

Ciel miró los papeles y después a Bulma. Miró a Vegeta y de nuevo a la bujía.

 _-Esto parece demasiado imposible, que de seguro funcionara…_

Bulma sonrió.

 _-Lo hará Ciel… esto funcionara._

 _-Y a qué se supone que quieres darle la frecuencia?... A que quieres dar vida artificial?._

Bulma lo miró. Giro su rostro y vio los intenso ojos de Vegeta que la miraban con total esperanzas. Volvió a mirar a Ciel y respondió con una sonrisa.

 _-A una cámara de gravedad…._

 _Continuara..._


	31. Sin importar como… seras mía!

_**Capítulo 30: Sin importar como… seras**_ _ **mía** **!**_

 **N/A: Hola a todos!... Les cuento que estoy en casa porque estoy enfermita!.. nada grave, no moriré, terminare las historias :P**

 **Quiero decirles que estoy super feliz por ver los resultados positivos que tiene este fic y también debo decir, que solo me faltan 5 capítulos para terminarla, ojo, para publicar faltan un poco más… pero cada vez estamos más cerca del final.**

 **Lo que me llena de orgullo por un lado, pero tristeza por otro.**

 **Bien, antes que nada, quiero que no mueran infartadas con el titulo de este capítulo… porque no es nada a comparación del final… ah!... yo y mis spoiler!... mejor no digo más y las dejo leer tranquilas. Pero quiero destacar el cambio emocional extremadamente fuerte que va a experimentar nuestro amado príncipe… hemos visto 29 capítulos luchar contra sus sentimientos y llegó el momento de decir basta…. lean y comenten, espero que les guste!**

 **En fin, les quiero agradecer por la paciencia y el apoyo. Les cuento que no he podido avanzar con los one-short, porque le quise dar prioridad a esta historia como siempre.**

 **Hoy comenzare uno nuevo y si tengo tiempo, lo subiré a la noche.**

 **Estoy con miles de cosas, el trabajo, la universidad, mañana es el** **cumpleaños** **de mi hijo, en fin, un** **millón** **de cosas, pero, siempre con un tiempito para ustedes, porque siempre me** **haré** **un tiempito para subir mis historias, aunque sea en medio del almuerzo, como ahora!jajaja**

 **Bueno, les dejo cap nuevo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Les envío mi eterna gratitud y un enorme beso.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Ciel camino hasta la ventana del laboratorio de Bulma y miró el cielo nocturno. Su cabeza giraba sin parar, pues aquella mujer le estaba proponiendo algo increíble.

Bulma lo miraba atenta, esperando a que dijera algo, mientras Vegeta apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de la científica sin prestar atención a nada, pues el embriagador perfume de su mujer en ese momento, lo era todo.

Bulma giro y lo miró a los ojos.

 _-Compórtate…_

 _-Ya te dije que no quiero…_

Ciel se giro y los miró unos segundos y despacio hablo.

 _-Bien… yo.. yo aceptaré trabajar con ustedes…. Pero…_

Bulma lo miró de repente sería.

 _-Pero?... pero que?.. Dime por favor, haré lo que sea._

Vegeta la apretó despacio, no le había gustado nada aquella oración. Ciel se imagino lo que pensaba Vegeta y hablo rápido.

 _-Bien, yo lo haré, pero deben prometerme que el Sr. Vegeta no estará todo el tiempo intentando matarme!... Yo no he hecho nada y él simplemente me odia y no tengo ni idea de porque!… no quiero trabajar bajo esa tremenda presión… Con todo respeto, usted me da mucho miedo!._

Bulma sonrió.

 _-Por supuesto…_

Vegeta la interrumpió.

 _-Mira, insecto. Yo dejaré de amenazarte y tratar de matarte, solo si entiendes perfectamente que jamás, nunca!... tendrás algo con Bulma!... Está claro?... Si no, te matare muy lentamente!..._

Bulma se levantó de golpe y miró a Vegeta.

 _-Vegeta…_

Ciel la interrumpió.

 _-Con todo respeto, Bulma no me parece ni siquiera atractiva… Así que deje sus celos de lado Sr. Vegeta, esto me parece un proyecto demasiado interesante…_

Vegeta se ofusco.

 _-Yo no tengo celos…_

 _-Pues lo disimula muy mal…_

Bulma camino hasta el escritorio y golpeo la mesa con su mano.

 _-Ya basta!. Esto es una tontería. Vegeta, deja en paz a Ciel, él tiene razón, esto es un gran proyecto, nada importa. Y Ciel… Como que no soy atractiva?..._

Ciel bajó la mirada ruborizado, sabía que mentía, pues Bulma le parecía una mujer muy hermosa, pero debía parecer firme o de lo contrario perdería semejante oportunidad.

 _-Bulma, trabajare contigo, pero tu pareja debe dejarme hacerlo en paz, sin temer todos los días por mi vida._

Vegeta lo miró y sonrió, amaba esa frase que decía el insecto, "tu pareja". Se levantó, caminó hasta el escritorio y se detuvo detrás de Bulma. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacía él. Era un obvio marcado de territorio.

 _-Está bien. Dejare mis amenazas de lado, ya que tienes bien claro lo que te pasara si te propasas con ella…_

 _-Prometalo Sr Vegeta._

 _-No._

Bulma se giró y lo miro suplicante. Vegeta rodó los ojos y soltó a Bulma. Se cruzo de brazos y bufó.

 _-Está bien… lo prometo._

Bulma sonrió feliz y miró a Ciel.

 _-Entonces, lo harás?..._

Ciel sonrió y se acercó a Bulma, estiro su mano y comentó feliz.

 _-Por supuesto… socia?..._

Bulma sonrió más y acepto la mano de Ciel.

 _-Socios!..._

Vegeta se giró y con poco cuidado, camino a través de las manos unidas, deshaciendo la unión.

 _-No es necesario el contacto…._

 _-Vegeta!..._ -Bulma se sonrojo un poco, y miró a Ciel. _-Quiero que te mudes aquí. A lado de mi cuarto hay una habitación desocupada. Trae todas tus cosas y ocuparas el laboratorio. Debes vivir aquí, para no perder ni un solo día de trabajo, estas de acuerdo?_

 _-Crees que debería vivir aquí?... no se… no quiero molestar…_

Vegeta se giró y lo fulmino con la mirada.

 _-Por que arriba?... por que a lado de tu cuarto?... aquí hay habitaciones también…_

 _-Vegeta, lo prometiste!._ -Bulma miró a Ciel. _-Si, es necesario. No quiero perder tiempo. Puedes traer tus cosas mañana?... Se que están viviendo en un hotel y que tus padres volverán pronto a China, no quiero que gastes dinero en una casa de alquiler. Te quedaras aquí y punto final._

Ciel asintió despacio y miró el suelo no muy convencido. Vegeta bufó de nuevo y se sentó en la silla enojado. Bulma los miró a ambos y sonrió.

 _-Hacemos un gran equipo. Ya verán que bien nos irá!._

Ciel no dijo nada y miró a Vegeta. Este sonrió de lado, pero en silencio. La puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver a la Sra Brief con un carro en donde había muchos postres.

 _-Permiso cariño. Les traigo el postre._

Bulma sonrió a su madre.

 _-Gracias mamá. Espera… podrías preparar la habitación vacía de Tight?..._

Vegeta levantó la mirada curioso.

 _-Quién es Tight?..._

Bulma ignoro la pregunta. Miro a Ciel y hablo de nuevo.

 _-Ciel se mudara con nosotros mama por un tiempo y quiero que este cómodo. Puedes?_

La pelirubia sonrió de manera alegre.

 _-Por supuesto!. Que lindo!, tendremos más huéspedes!. Me encanta!_

Ciel se ruborizo, pero no dijo nada. Vegeta se noto confundido y Bulma se acercó al carro, tomó los postres y le dio uno a Ciel, se quedó uno ella y los cinco restantes, los acercó a Vegeta.

La madre de Bulma salió del laboratorio feliz para ir a preparar todo. Ciel miró a Bulma y no aguanto la curiosidad.

 _-Él comerá todo eso?..._

Bulma lo miró sin entender.

 _-Si, que tiene de malo?..._

 _-No es mucha comida?_

Vegeta lo miró y sonrió.

 _-Los saiyajin necesitamos comer el triple que ustedes los terrícolas…_

Ciel abrió sus ojos.

 _-Los que?..._

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, se sentó en sus piernas y miró a Ciel, mientras comía.

 _-Te lo explicare más adelante, no es necesario toda la información ahora._

Ciel miró la escena, era gracioso ver como la mujer tenía que comer encima del hombre, era como algo necesario, natural. Y ver cómo el hombre gruñón, la recibía y no solo eso, se acomodaba para que ella se sentara más cómoda, era una escena muy peculiar. Despacio se acercó a su silla y se sentó, también comiendo el delicioso postre que la mujer rubia les había dado.

Vegeta acomodo sus piernas mientras comía y sonrió satisfecho. Ella era suya, él no necesitaba demostrarlo, ella sola le correspondía justo como ahora, que sin pensarlo se sentó encima de él y comía con gusto. Simplemente era suya y ella, ya lo sabía.

* * *

Los tres terminaron sus postres y salieron del laboratorio. Bulma y Ciel le contaron a sus padres lo que paso y lo que harían y estos se pusieron felices.

La cena había terminado al fin y los invitados se había retirado de la residencia. Ciel saludo tranquilo ahora y prometió llegar temprano con sus cosas para instalarse al fin en la corporación.

Los padres de Bulma despidieron a su hija y se marcharon a dormir y Bulma fue directo a su laboratorio a organizar todas las cosas que tenía para comenzar a trabajar.

Vegeta después del postre se había ido a su cuarto, se había cambiado y duchado. Se quedó recostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

De verdad se había comportado muy extraño esa noche, pero lo más raro, era como Bulma tomó todo naturalmente sin reprocharle nada. Ni siquiera le recrimino sus acciones ni lo humillo diciéndole lo patético que se veía haciendo esas escenas sin tener ningún derecho.

Eso resonó en su cabeza. Ella acepto todo su actuar sin decir nada. Él no tenía derecho, y sin embargo ella actuaba lo más natural del mundo.

El guerrero sonrió victorioso.

Bulma había aceptado todo lo que él hacía sin decir nada, sin molestarse, sin humillarlo. Y eso para él significaba una sola cosa. Ella lo aceptaba, lo quería como pareja, tal como decía Ciel.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama y pensó despacio. Se suponía que él debía olvidarse de todo, ese era el plan.

No, no lo haría. Él se quedaría con Bulma. Ya no importaba nada. Él quería todo de ella. Ya no se lo negaría más.

Quería la cámara de gravedad, si era cierto. Pero además, quería un hijo con ella, que sea suya, que sea su compañera.

 _"Suficiente… ya dejare de ir en contra de todo esto… se termino, ella es mía. Lo será, no me importa nada. No solo su cuerpo, todo ella será mio. Conocerá de mi lo mejor que pueda darle… No me importa lo que piensen los demás… Lo siento padre, pero así como tu hiciste mil cosas por mi madre, yo lo haré por Bulma…"_

Bien, ya estaba todo dicho, él la conquistaría. La cortejaría, y la enamoraría. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no lucharía contra sus sentires y actuaría como debía.

Ya estaba decidido. Él conquistaría a Bulma y la haría suya… para siempre.

 _"Sin importar como… seras mía…"_

* * *

Bulma sonrió con felicidad. Todo había salido bien después de todo. A pesar de las constantes amenazas de Vegeta, Ciel al fin había aceptado.

No podía culparlo. Él había visto en el vídeo, todo lo que Ciel sentía por ella, y hasta se enteró que después de tantos años, ella se casaría con él.

Vegeta había actuado extraño, no lo negaba, pero por un momento se puso en su lugar. Ella también hubiera querido asesinar a cualquier zorra que se le acerque a su hombre.

Bulma se detuvo un segundo y dejó caer las hojas que tenía en sus manos al suelo. Se sentó de golpe en la silla y se apoyó en el respaldo de esta.

Que estaba pensando?... Como podía declarar tal cosa, cuando sabía bien que Vegeta algún día la abandonaría?... o no?... Acaso Vegeta de verdad la veía como suya y la pretendía, tanto como para actuar tan celoso?.

Bulma miró hacía la ventana y sin saber porque, unas inoportunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 _"Dios mio… Vegeta se comporto como si de verdad me quisiera solo para él. Esas actitudes celosas, como si de verdad yo le importara… Como si de verdad me quisiera, cuando todos sabemos que no es cierto… él no me quiere… y yo… yo…. no… Bulma, tu no te puedes enamorar de ese tipo… solo es deseo, por culpa de los videos.. por que besa como un dios, porque con solo tocarme un poco, casi hace que pierda la cabeza… No…. maldita sea…. He caído como mi yo del futuro?... Acaso… acaso me enamore de Vegeta?..."_

Bulma se puso de pie rápido y salió de su laboratorio. Corrió por las escaleras y fue directo a su cuarto. Abrió rápido la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

Las lágrimas salían sin su permiso. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que saldría de su caja torácica.

Estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Vegeta la deseaba, si, eso no lo dudaba. Se lo había demostrado toda la noche y antes también. No importaba, ella lo deseaba a él también, no lo negaba tampoco. Pero esto que sentía no era solo deseo, era más que eso y no puedo evitar asustarse.

Ella no debía sentir nada por el mono, él era malo, un asesino y encima, cuando vio el cariño que ella le dio en el futuro, él la rechazó. Él jamás sentiría nada, y ella tampoco debería.

Bulma cayó al suelo temblando. Se había dado cuenta de una espantosa realidad. Sujeto con fuerzas sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en sus piernas.

 _"No… no lo voy a permitir… yo no me someteré a ese espantoso sufrimiento. Estoy en problemas, nunca debí aceptar construir la cámara de gravedad… ahora estaré con él más tiempo. No puedo... debo alejarlo de mi mente, de mi alma… de mi corazón. No puedo permitirlo…."_

Bulma se puso de pie rápido y corrió hacía la ducha, cerró la puerta y se quitó el vestido rojo.

 _"No… yo no caeré en sus brazos… yo no lo permitiré. Trabajaré con él y lo ignorare. No me dejaré arrastrar hacía esos sentimientos. Los reprimiré y pronto los podré disipar… Él jamás sentirá nada por mi, me despreciara y me humillara… Y a pesar de que me duela, eso será bueno, para olvidarme por completo de él… Lo prometo… jamás seré suya. Nunca."_

Bulma se metió en su ducha rápido y dejó que el agua se mezclara con sus lágrimas.

* * *

Vegeta salió de su cuarto y se paro frente a la puerta de ella. Miraba despacio la abertura cerrada y temblaba con solo pensar lo que pasaría si tocaba y Bulma abría.

Minutos atrás estaba decidido a enamorar a su mujer. Hacerla suya, unirse con ella de todas las maneras y costumbres que ella quiera, si era necesario.

Y ahora, aunque seguía con el mismo pensamiento, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Tenía dudas, muchas. Pues hacía solo dos meses atrás, creyó que la mujer era la peor compañera del mundo. Y ahora… ahora él solo quería estar con ella y que ella fuera solo suya.

Era muy confuso todo, pero el debía empezar, debía hacerla entender que ella había sido creada solo para él. Que él era su destino y que había recorrido todo el universo por treinta años, solo para encontrarla.

Debía entender que él hasta perdió su planeta solo para que algún día pudiera estar cerca de ella.

Tenía que saber que él padeció miles de dolencias solo para poder tenerla a su lado. Conoció la muerte, la humillación, el dolor y que sólo ella sería su recompensa. Bulma tenía que saberlo, era de la única manera que ella entienda de una vez, que sería su mujer y él moriría antes de que alguien los aleje.

Que no le importaba convertirse en un hombre posesivo y adicto a su piel, Bulma debía saber que sería todo para él y que si se lo permitía, él le demostraría que podía ser todo para ella.

Por qué siempre la puerta de la mujer lo hacía pensar y meditar?... Será que era una metáfora de la vida, estar parado delante de la puerta de su propia felicidad, sin saber si debía o no entrar… teniendo solo él la decisión?.

No lo sabía, y se reprendió por tantos sentimentalismos, pero de verdad, ya había luchado mucho contra ellos y no funcionaba. Ya era hora de darle fin a todo la negación.

 _-Suficiente… yo soy un hombre… no un niño!. Esa será la madre de mi… mis hijos…. Entrare ahí y le diré todo… O se lo demostrare…_

Vegeta bajó la mirada y pensó un poco.

 _"Siempre fui un idiota con las palabras… nunca pude expresar nada correctamente, no me enseñaron jamás eso… No se como decir algunas cosas, no… las palabras son muy problemáticas, debo actuar, debo demostrar las cosas, esa es la forma correcta… la que siempre funciona."_

Sin más que decir, Vegeta abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y entró rápidamente.

* * *

Bulma estaba acostada en su cama mirando por la ventana, por suerte había dejado de llorar, pero sabía bien que al mínimo pensamiento, las malditas lágrimas volverían sin piedad. Trató de relajarse y pensar en cómo sería su actuar de ahora en más, pues muchas de las pruebas que haría con Vegeta significaban muchas cosas y ella debía reprimir el asunto por su propio bien.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella se sobresalto ante el acto. Se sentó en la cama y se giro molesta, viendo directo al hombre que tanto mal le hacía a su corazón enamorado.

Vegeta la miró intensamente. No podía hablar, simplemente esa mujer lo dejaba sin palabras. Ahí estaba ella, tan perfecta como siempre. Era inaceptable como un simple short de color rosa y una vieja remera de tiras color blanco, la hacían ver tan hermosa. Era exquisita y sería sola suya.

Bulma rompió el silencio extraño que se estaba presentando.

 _-Que no sabes golpear la puerta!?_

Estaba enojada y él no sabía por qué. Pero no le importo. Quizás la mujer ahora si había notado su actuar posesivo, y estaba molesta, pero no le importaba. Ella iba a ser su mujer y él debía acostumbrarse a su carácter, su forma de ser. Por que?... era simple, él la quería así, para él y si debía luchar, a la batalla se lanzaría con gusto. Además, ya se podía admitir tranquilo, que le encantaba el carácter agresivo de su futura mujer.

 _-Silencio!. No grites!..._ -Vegeta entró y cerró la puerta. Camino hasta su lado de la cama y se sentó. Trató de parecer indiferente, por más que la quería conquistar, no perdería su postura orgullosa. _-Aún falta un vídeo…_

 _-Eres un grosero con malos modales!..._ -Bulma bajó la mirada. _-No… estoy cansada. No lo veremos. Lo haremos otro día…_

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y se recostó en la cama.

 _-No. Lo haremos ahora…_

 _-Estas muy cómodo?._

 _-Más o menos… quizás si te quitas la ropa, estaría mejor…_

Bulma se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

 _-Deja de decir eso!... Vete de mi cuarto!_

 _-No quiero!... sabes, si te pones a analizar las cosas, este también es mi cuarto... paso más tiempo aquí que allá en frente!._

Bulma no entendía la actitud del guerrero. Parecía frío, pero divertido. Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?. Su rostro se prendió de furia.

Vegeta estaba feliz. Esa era la mujer que al él le gustaba tanto. Tan agresiva y vulgar. Tan digna de él.

Bulma bufo fuertemente, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó, busco la caja roja y sacó el último vídeo, resignada.

 _-Está bien, viendo que tu no entiendes porque eres un simio caprichoso, lo veremos. Pero no dormirás aquí. Te iras cuando tengas sueño._

 _-Silencio mujer y pon el vídeo, quiero verlo ahora y para que ya lo sepas, no me iré a ningún lado. Ten por asentado, que ahora está es mi cama y dormiré aquí!._

Bulma levantó una ceja sorprendida. Acaso Vegeta le estaba diciendo que viviría allí junto con ella?.

La peliazul se giro para que el hombre no notara sus mejillas coloradas. Prendió la tele y el dvd y sacó el vídeo dos, para darle paso al tres.

Vegeta la miraba divertido. El primer paso estaba dado. Ya le había comunicado que ahora, esa sería su habitación y dormiría con ella todas las noches… por el resto de su vida.

Bulma se giró y caminó hacía su cama. Se metió bajo las sábanas mientras tomaba el control del aparato.

 _-Ni lo sueñes… yo no comparto mi cama…_

Vegeta se levantó, abrió las sábanas de su lado, se sacó la camisa y se metió también bajó las sábanas. Sonrió cuando la sintió temblar.

 _-Te dije que no hables. Y bueno, si no te gusta, puedes ir a la otra habitación. Esta ahora es mi cama._

Bulma se tensó por un momento, Vegeta hablaba enserio y ella sentía que su corazón explotaría. Trató de contener sus emociones.

 _-Me estas echando de mi propio cuarto?..._

 _-No, te estoy diciendo que tu no puedes echarme de mi cuarto… si no te gusta, vete!._

 _-Eres increíble!... vienes a mi habitación, la declaras tuya con total impunidad y pretendes que no me queje?._

 _-Si._

 _-Eres un grosero!._

 _-Y tu una bruja!. Pon el vídeo!_. -Vegeta no podía esconder su sonrisa. Trató de estar calmado. _-Apaga la luz mujer!, sabes que me molesta!._

Bulma lo miró enojada, mientras apuntaba con el control hacia la tele para poner play.

 _-No me des ordenes!. Si quieres la luz apagada, hazlo tu!..._

Qué demonios estaba diciendo?. Se supone que debía echarlo, no aceptar lo que él le imponía. Vegeta sonrió con malicia.

 _-Bien, si es lo que quieres._

Vegeta levantó la mano y con un suave rayo de ki hizo explotar las lámparas que colgaban del techo del cuarto.

Bulma se asusto un poco y cerró los ojos al ver como se disolvian los pequeños trozos de vidrio.

 _-Eres un salvaje!..._ -Lo miró enojada.

 _-Si, lo soy…. quieres ver?..._

 _-Cómo?... ya estamos a oscuras…_ -Bulma hablo más rápido sin dejar que Vegeta contestara, pues se había dado cuenta para donde estaba yendo la conversación. _-Silencio mono, empezara el vídeo…_

 _-Segura que no quieres?..._

 _-No me interesa gracias..._

Vegeta no la dejó interrumpirlo. Estaba dispuesto a seducir a su mujer como sea y usaría cualquier cosa. Desde el contacto físico suave, hasta el doble sentido.

El príncipe se acercó despacio a la científica y tomó su mentón suave para que lo mire en la oscuridad.

 _-Hoy en la cena no dijiste lo mismo…_

A Bulma se le erizó completamente la piel. Tener a Vegeta tan cerca y hablarle así, tan dulcemente, como si quisiera seducirla, la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Su plan era alejarse del guerrero y olvidarse de él, pero así no podría.

Vegeta sintió su cuerpo arder en tan solo un minuto al sentir esa fragancia de la mujer que tanto le gustaba. Él debía controlarse, quería que Bulma supiera que sería su mujer, pero debía hacerlo despacio, sin presionarla ni asustarla. Tampoco quería poseerla y que ella creyera que era algo de una noche, porque no sería así.

Si, Vegeta estaba completamente convencido que esto era para siempre. Y lo haría bien. No como su contraparte del futuro, que comenzó esa extraña relación como amantes. Siendo el segundo.

No, jamás. Él sería el único hasta que su corazón deje de latir y tenía planeado, que eso no pase hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Trató de relajarse y contenerse. Ella sería suya, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle el amor. Ahora debía demostrarle al otro Vegeta. Al que solo ella conocería.

Bulma se separó rápido del agarre. Era increíble como el maldito bastardo la excitaba con solo rozarla o hablarle suavemente.

 _"No seas tonta Bulma… es deseo, muy notorio, pero nada más… jamás será otra cosa."_

 _-Quédate quieto!._

Vegeta sonrió. No iba a rendirse, jamás, pero sabía que si no cedía un poco la haría suya y eso pasaría, pero solo cuando ella se lo pida. Solo cuando ella lo reclame. Porque esa era la única manera de saber cuando Bulma estaría lista para estar con él para siempre. Solo ella era la que levantaría la bandera y comenzaría el camino que iban a recorrer juntos de ahora en más.

 _-Quiero ese lado de la cama…_

Bulma lo miró sorprendida en la oscuridad de la noche. Solo la luz suave del exterior alumbraba sus rostros. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Vegeta actuaba extraño y eso le dio miedo.

No porque el hombre le haría daño, si no otro tipo de miedo. Ese miedo que solo te da cuando te ilusionas con algo y sabes que jamás podrás tener.

Debía tener tanto cuidado, pues era claro que el quería tener sexo con ella y aunque ella se moría también de ganas, no cedería. Pues sabía perfectamente que si accedía, sería su perdición.

Miró hacía el costado con odio y trató de calmarse. Él no la dañaría como en el futuro. Ella no cedería jamás, pero por más que pensaba una cosa, su mente la traicionaba interponiendo su sentimiento.

 _-De que hablas?... ese es tu lado!..._

Vegeta sonrió más.

 _-Bien, admites que tengo un lado…_

 _-No!... es que… me confundes!... No quise decir eso, yo…_

Vegeta se levantó, la tomó de la cintura despacio y la subió sobre su cuerpo. Bulma se ruborizó al sentir el cuerpo del hombre que la tenía aferrada con precisión. Vegeta la miró, sonrió de nuevo y se movió un poco. La levantó de nuevo y la dejó sobre la cama, cambiando así de lugares.

Todo fue tan rápido que Bulma no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. La mujer quedó sentada en su nuevo puesto, mientras Vegeta volvió a recostarse cómodamente sobre aquel lugar exquisito, pues olía a ella de una forma penetrante.

La miró de reojo y le sonrió con ternura. Si, ella conocería al Vegeta "amable". Ese que ni él conocía, pero por ella… por ella lo dejaría salir. Ella lo valía.

Bulma seguía en silencio y mirando a Vegeta. Estaba anonadada. No entendía nada y está vez, su cuerpo reacciono de la peor manera.

Se giro un poco mirando la tele que se había prendido de golpe y vio la imagen gris que estaba apunto de dar vida. No dijo nada. No podía, simplemente todo estaba mal y ella no podía responder.

Ese hombre se burlaba de ella, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que podía hacer esas cosas sin importar nada, pues se deseaban y ambos lo sabían. Pero lo que él no sabía era el sentimiento que tenía Bulma… él no sabía lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mal que todo aquello le haría.

Vegeta no dejó de mirarla ni por un segundo. Bulma era todo lo que él necesitaba, y ahora lo sabía, ahora lo entendía.

Agradeció a su hijo por traerle aquella información. Gracias a él, el príncipe entendió que su destino estaba ligado a esa mujer gritona y no le molestaba. Al contrario, estaba entusiasmado, al fin sus penas y su soledad se irían para siempre. No le importaba nada ni nadie.

Fue un largo camino el que recorrió. Una larga vida llena de dolor y odio, pero aquí llegaba el fin de todo aquello, ahora empezaba su nueva vida.

Esa mujer fue hecha para él y era el momento de reclamarla… era el momento en que Vegeta y Bulma, al fin estén juntos para siempre.

 _"Mi mujer vulgar… eres mía!... lo seras, pese a todos... No me importa si aún sientes algo por aquel anónimo o por otro… Yo los quitaré de tu corazón y será mio… porque… porque… Maldición!... te… te amo!..."_

 _Continuara..._


	32. Vídeo 3: El sentido del olfato

_**Capítulo 31: Vídeo 3: El sentido del olfato**_

 **N/A: Hola, hola!. Llegó aquí con nuevo capítulo.**

 **Quiero contarles que hoy he escrito el ante último capítulo con mucho dolor y nostalgia… En realidad es el ultimo, solo que le haré un epílogo, ya que si una historia tiene prólogo, debe tener epílogo!**

 **Así que solo falta la revisión, la** **re lectura** **y el epílogo y… fin… x_x**

 **Claro, aún falta** **capítulos** **para publicar, puedo decirles que se queden tranquilos, pero, yo ya escribí el último y me llenó de tristeza, es que amo tanto esta historia, que saber que llegó a su final, me rompe el kokoro… Lo bueno, es que se que ustedes también la aman como yo y que compartimos mucha cosas junto a esta loca historia.**

 **Gracia por leer y estar siempre. Se que están ansiosas por saber cómo es que va a terminar todo esto, si logrará o no Trunks cumplir su propósito… Va a ser difícil, pero ya veremos!**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, les digo que todos son muy conmovedores, pero trate de no ser tan sad, aunque algunas cosas no se pueden evitar. Les dejo leer y espero sus comentarios…**

 **Gracias a todas por estar** **siempre** **. Se las quiere muchísimo!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Vegeta se quedó en completo silencio. Lo hizo, había admitido una verdad que solo sería para él. Quizás con el tiempo o cuando pasen algunos años se lo diría, pero ahora no podía. Debía ir despacio. Seguramente aquella declaración tan íntima no sería agradable de escuchar para la mujer. Y lo que menos quería él era asustarla de alguna forma. Pues, a él sin duda lo asustaría un poco, a menos que fuera ella la que se lo diga, pero sabía que aún no estaba lista para eso.

Dejó ir sus pensamientos cuando la imagen cobró vida, mostrando al fin, el tercer y último vídeo.

 _ **"La imagen llegó al fin y mostraba la cocina de la corporación cápsula. Según el vídeo, habían pasado 6 meses del casamiento de Bulma y Yamcha.**_

 _ **Las cosas se veían diferentes ahora, pues no era la cocina habitual. Está era de color verde pastel. La mesa era distinta y se encontraba en la esquina derecha del lugar. La cocina era más pequeña y tenía otra mesa de mármol color marrón.**_

 _ **Era claro, que era otro salón. Se veía el refrigerador en el lado izquierdo a lado de la cocina y el horno.**_

 _ **No había sillones ni mesas pequeñas. Era una cocina bastante pequeña a la otra. No había puerta al jardín, si no ventanas grandes, que demostraban que estaban en un segundo piso. La entrada de la cocina ahora tenía una puerta de madera giratoria y se encontraba justo en frente de la heladera.**_

 _ **En la imagen se lo vio entrar a Yamcha. El hombre vestía de forma casual, con una camisa larga de color blanca y unos pantalones de color negro. Se lo vio que fue directo a la heladera, sacó una botella con agua y la bebía despacio.**_

 _ **Detrás de él entró Bulma. Vestía elegante, con una minifalda negra y una blusa de color rojo, que resaltaba su hermosa figura.**_

 _ **Se la veía un poco más rellena. Lo que hacía que su cuerpo se viera más esbelto y mucho más perfecto, pues se notaba que su anemia había desaparecido y había ganado un poco de peso.**_

 _ **Bulma entró y se sentó en una de las sillas, cerca de la mesa de** **mármol** **. Yamcha giro y la miró directo a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Y?**_

 _ **-Negativo… nada aún.**_

 _ **El joven del desierto se acercó y se sentó junto a su esposa.**_

 _ **-Tranquila mi cielo, ya quedaras embarazada. El médico dijo que nos costara mucho por… mi situación. Pero ya veras como esas píldoras de la fertilidad harán efecto y lo lograre.**_

 _ **-Lo se cariño, pero ya pasaron cinco meses desde que comenzamos con el tratamiento… No puede ser que todos los meses sea igual.**_

 _ **Los jóvenes esposos se miraron con tristeza y quedaron en silencio. Bulma se levantó y se acercó a uno de los robots domésticos. Apretó algunos botones y caminó hasta la salida de su nueva casa.**_

 _ **-Bajaré a ver a mi madre un rato, quizás llame a Tight.**_

 _ **Yamcha sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bien, yo vigilare la cena. Esto de vivir arriba de la casa de tus padres, tienen sus ventajas.**_

 _ **-Por qué lo dices?.**_

 _ **-Porque cada vez que te sientes mal, solo debes tomar un ascensor y ya estas con ella.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue"**_

La Bulma del presente comprendió lo que pasaba. Ahora ella vivía con su esposo, solos los dos. Eso quería decir que de verdad había renunciado a la ciencia, pues, así estaría lejos del laboratorio. Comprendió que habían dividido la casa en dos pisos y ella vivía en el segundo. No le agrado la idea, separarse de su padres, aunque vivan así de cerca, era feo.

Lo segundo que vio era lo gorda que estaba, aunque debía admitir que esos kilos la hacían ver mucho mejor. Después se detuvo a pensar, en cómo fracasaba su intento de embarazo. Al parecer Yamcha no podía concebir un hijo y eso la ponía mal. Que raro era todo aquellos.

Vegeta moría de odio. A pesar de saber que eso no pasaría ni en sueños, no podía evitar sentir celos. Ella tenía que buscar a su hijo, no el del bastardo aquel.

Y eso solo le hizo hervir la sangre. Porque si ella esperaba quedar embarazada, quería decir que el idiota la estaba tocando y eso lo enfermaba.

Trató de disipar esos pensamientos y solo rogó a las deidades, no ver ninguna escena de ellos dos íntimamente, porque rompería aquel maldito video y no lo vería jamás.

Otra cosa se le cruzó a Vegeta por la cabeza, cualquier cosa era buena si lograba sacarle la imagen de su mujer con el insecto.

Quién demonios era Tight?... El hombre miró a su mujer y le preguntó despacio.

 _-Mujer… quién es Tight?..._

Bulma se tenso un poco y despacio se giró.

 _-... Una persona muy especial para mi…_

Vegeta se sintió celoso, pero trató de sonar calmado.

 _-Vivía aquí, verdad?..._ Hoy dijiste su nombre cuando le pediste a la gritona de tu madre que preparara su cuarto que ahora está vacío, para el inútil de Ciel…

 _-Si… es verdad. Vivía aquí, pero se fue hace unos años… aún mantengo el contacto._

 _-Es acaso alguna especie de novio?.._.

Bulma lo miró confundida e incómoda. Que acaso el mono no sabía distinguir un nombre masculino del femenino?.

Sonrió un poco. No podía evitarlo.

 _-Crees que si fuera una especie de "novio", en el vídeo, Yamcha no se molestaría que hablara con "él"?..._

 _-No lo se… vi todo el vídeo como te acostabas conmigo y tu novio ni se enteraba… por qué sería diferente?_

Bulma se puso roja.

 _-Yo nunca me acosté contigo!_

 _-Pues, yo te veo acostada a mi lado justo ahora…._

 _-Es distinto… tú no hablabas de eso!..._

Vegeta la interrumpió.

 _-Silencio, empieza de nuevo._

Bulma se puso furiosa. Ese hombre la confundía con cada cosa que decía y ella no tenía ni tiempo de explicar nada. Que rabia le daba. Se giró y miró la tele que volvía en si.

 _ **"La imagen volvió a la habitación de Bulma. En el vídeo se veía una hermosa noche a través de la ventana.**_

 _ **En la cama, estaba Bulma junto a su esposo. Ambos dormían plácidamente. La mujer estaba en el lugar que se encontraba en el presente, mientras Yamcha, dormía en el ex lugar de Bulma.**_

 _ **El hombre miraba hacía la puerta y ella hacía la ventana dándole la espalda a su esposo.**_

 _ **De repente se escucho un ruido extremadamente fuerte que venía del exterior, despertando así a ambos.**_

 _ **Se miraron sorprendidos por el estruendo y se sorprendieron al escuchar el aterrizaje de una nave espacial.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de asomarse por la ventana, pero la mano de su esposo la detuvo enseguida.**_

 _ **-No… ni se te ocurra!.**_

 _ **-Yamcha… esa máquina la cree yo… reconozco el ruido..**_

 _ **-No. Si algo le paso, Ciel se encargara de ella. Tu no puedes hacer nada. Además… no quiero a ese mono cerca tuyo. No se porque volvió, ni nos interesa…**_

 _ **Bulma no dijo nada. Su silencio era distinto a cualquier otro silencio. Sin emitir palabra, se giró y volvió a la cama. Se volvió a acostar y se tapó hasta la cabeza.**_

 _ **Yamcha camino hasta el balcón, abrió la ventana y miró el exterior. Pasaron unos eternos dos minutos y luego volvió a entrar. Cerró la ventana, corrió las cortinas y fue directo a su cama.**_

 _ **Se cubrió con las sábanas y despacio se acercó a su esposa. La comenzó a besar despacio en el cuello y suavemente la giraba para que lo viera a los ojos.**_

 _ **Ambos se miraron en silencio, dejando que la oscuridad los inunde y que solo la luz del exterior los alumbre.**_

 _ **-Te amo mi princesa… Como sea vamos a tener ese bebé… te lo prometo.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió despacio, se notaba claro que fingía.**_

 _ **-Si Yamcha…**_

 _ **El hombre se subió arriba de su mujer y comenzó a besarla más desesperadamente.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue cuando comenzó a moverse arriba de su esposa."**_

Vegeta casi explota de odio. Asco, rabia, furia. Tenía tantos sentimientos en ese momento, que pensó muy seriamente salir de su cuarto, buscar al estúpido insecto y destrozarlo muy suavemente por insolente…. Nadie podía tocar a su mujer!. No importaba que eso era otro tiempo, que jamás pasaría o todas esas cosas que se convencía. Él simplemente no podía soportar que alguien siquiera respirara el mismo aire que Bulma.

Ella era suya, y esas imágenes lo enfermaban. Era repulsivo. No lo soportaría mucho.

Y peor, ver como ella quería salir a su encuentro y él la detenía!. Con qué derecho evitaba que se vieran?. No era justo. No lo podía tolerar.

Bulma no dijo nada. Se esperaba algo así. Yamcha no era tonto y algo debía sospechar para estar tan decidido a no permitir que se vean. Además, después de trece años, sabía perfectamente que el sexo lo hacia apropósito. Ellos dormían y de repente, al escuchar que Vegeta volvía, quería estar con ella.

Yamcha era igual en el presente, en el futuro y cuando sea. Siempre el mismo. Nunca cambiaría.

No dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta lo tenso y molesto que estaba Vegeta. Al parecer funcionaba la estrategia de su ex novio, pues hasta el hombre del presente se molesto con lo que hizo.

Pero, con qué derecho se enojaba así?. Que acaso no había visto que el que la había dejado era él a ella?...

Bulma se sentía confundida, ya no sabía qué esperar de aquellos dos hombres. Despacio miró a Vegeta de reojo y este le clavó la mirada.

 _-Te comunico que no veremos nada de esas cosas… Si ese maldito y asqueroso insecto se le acerca otra vez, adelantamos la imagen!. Yo no te veré en la cama con otro hombre!_

Bulma sonrió despacio.

 _-Que tiene de malo?... Es su esposo, está bien que…_

Vegeta sin querer elevo la voz con odio, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 _-NO!... NI DE BROMA!... Si mis ojos ven eso, saldré de aquí y lo matare con mis propias manos!_

 _-Vegeta, no digas eso!... Además, tu mismo lo dijiste!, eso no pasara!_

 _-Ya lo se…_ -Vegeta miró hacía bajó. Se sentía confundido y con un dolor en el pecho. -Jamás pasará… igual no quiero verlo!.

 _-Te estas comportando como un tonto…_

 _-Silencio!.._. -Vegeta la miró y sonrió. Como le agradaba que ella tomara tan natural su comportamiento. Él estaba furioso y lleno de celos y ella no se lo reprochaba. Cada vez le gustaba más. _-Si hay una de esas escenas, la quitas… no lo veremos!._

Bulma rodó los ojos..

 _-Ya rey mono, eres insoportable!._

Vegeta se acercó un poco a Bulma y le susurro al oído.

 _-Si no pasas de largo esas imágenes, yo tendré que poner en mi mente otra…_

Bulma tembló al sentir el aliento cálido del hombre tan cerca de su cuerpo. Se sentía embriagador, como un maldito elixir de calor y lujuria.

Odiaba que haga eso. Se giró para gritarle algo, pero no se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, hasta que vio que si solo se movía un poco, pegaría sus labios a los de él.

Suspiro con furia, esto se ponía cada vez peor. Vegeta se acercaba más a ella mientras sentía que su mano se posaba despacio sobre su espalda y la hacía estremecer.

Para su suerte, la imagen volvió en sí, haciéndola girar hacia la tele. Vegeta sonrió.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba la vieja cocina, osea, la de la madre de Bulma, la que aún estaba en el primer piso.**_

 _ **Se veía que era de noche y la fecha mostraba que pasaba en el mismo momento en que Yamcha y Bulma se habían despertado.**_

 _ **Un minutos después, se vio al padre de Bulma llegar hacía el lugar y miraba como por la puerta trasera entraba Vegeta.**_

 _ **Se veía al hombre con un semblante victorioso. Soberbio y orgulloso. Su típica postura de orgullo rebasaba cualquier pensamiento. Si, se notaba que había vuelto victorioso.**_

 _ **El padre de Bulma se acercó al hombre y sonrió feliz.**_

 _ **-Hijo!, has vuelto!. Que alegría!. Dime, dime que lo has logrado!**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió de lado con ojos de superioridad. En silencio, miró al profesor muy serio. Se lo vio concentrarse un poco y de repente una aura dorada y esplendorosa cubrió todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvieron dos esmeraldas perfectas y su cuerpo se notaba más resistente.**_

 _ **El profesor sonrió contento.**_

 _ **-Lo sabía!, Sabía que lo** **lograrías** **hijo!...**_

 _ **Vegeta miró al suelo y despacio, volvió a su estado normal.**_

 _ **-Logre manejarlo a la perfección…**_

 _ **-No tenía ni una duda de que lo** **lograrías** **!.**_

 _ **Vegeta se acercó un poco a la cocina y miró todo detenidamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la imagen de la señora Brief se hizo presente.**_

 _ **La mujer entró a la cocina y sonrió feliz.**_

 _ **-Vegeta!, cariño!, volviste!. Que bueno!.. Creí que no te volvería a ver!. Siéntate!, deja que te de algo rico para comer!. Tienes hambre, verdad?. Claro que si!. Ven!**_

 _ **Vegeta la miró despacio y se sentó en una de las sillas. Levantó despacio la vista y arqueo la ceja. Al parecer estaba sintiendo algo que no le agrado.**_

 _ **El profesor no entendió la mueca de odio del joven y habló.**_

 _ **-Creímos que jamás volverías!.**_

 _ **-Algo le pasa a la cámara de gravedad… ha estado fallando últimamente. Deben arreglarla para poder irme de nuevo…**_

 _ **El profesor Brief se quitó sus lentes, los limpio despacio con un pequeño pañuelo y se los volvió a poner.**_

 _ **-Pues, estás en un dilema hijo. Ciel es el único que entiende el programa operativo de esa máquina… pero él no está. Se fue de vacaciones con su novia. Vuelve en un mes.**_

 _ **Vegeta se vio tenso.**_

 _ **-Bien… pero… su hija está…**_

 _ **-Lo siento cariño. -Habló la señora Brief. -Bulma ya no hace esas cosas. Después de que tu te fuiste, le entregó el laboratorio por completo a Ciel. Ahora se dedica a la parte administrativa de la corporación cápsula y a su esposo…**_

 _ **El rostro de Vegeta cambió a uno muy molesto.**_

 _ **-Que ya no pueda hacer ciencia, no significa que se haya olvidado…**_

 _ **-Lo se, pero no quiere hacerlo…. Mejor espera a Ciel querido!. Sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenido. Está es tu casa Vegeta!.**_

 _ **La Sra. Brief sacó del horno una bandeja grande con carne y la puso en la mesa. Sonrió feliz y miró a su invitado.**_

 _ **-Iré a preparar una habitación para que te puedas hospedar.**_

 _ **Vegeta la miró.**_

 _ **-Y mi antiguo cuarto?.**_

 _ **-Oh, es que… bueno, ahora nuestra casa es solo el piso de abajo. El segundo piso está cerrado para nosotros, solo podemos ir por un ascensor, que conduce el pasillo donde estaba el laboratorio de Bulma. Ella y Yamcha dividieron la casa cuando se casaron. Ellos viven solos arriba…. Pero no te preocupes, buscare la habitación más linda y la preparare como la anterior.**_

 _ **Vegeta quedó en completo silencio, pues por su rostro se notaba que estaba de muy mal humor.**_

 _ **-Me da igual. Cualquier habitación estará bien.**_

 _ **Vegeta se lo vio con el ceño fruncido y comía como si estuviera apunto de asesinar a alguien.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen".**_

Bulma sintió una punzada en el pecho. Por qué se separaría así tan abruptamente de sus padres?. Si, era cierto, solo un ascensor de distancias, pero… era peor que mudarse a otra ciudad. Por que su yo del futuro haría algo así?... Acaso estaba enojada con sus padres para tomar esa decisión.?

Y como un rayo el pensamiento cayó a su mente. Entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría. Era una castigo indirecto de Bulma hacía su madre, ella y sus comentarios fueron los que la separaron de Vegeta y separando las casas, era su forma a de castigarla. Enseñarle que no debe jamás meterse en su vida y hablar de más.

Era cruel, pues su madre lo es todo para ella, pero entendía la actitud de la otra Bulma. En cierto modo, tenía razón.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta que su madre no era feliz, su hermana no estaba, ella se había apartado y quedó sola. Quizás era la solución para que dejara de hablar cosas que no debía, pero la verdad, ella no haría eso. Jamás se separaría de sus padres. Nunca.

Vegeta miró la escena con sentimientos encontrados. Era obvio que lo que su "yo del futuro" había sentido era a su mujer con el imbécil de Yamcha, pero, todo aquello era su culpa. No debía haberse ido a ningún lado, no debió dejarla en bandeja para nadie. Se lo merecía, y si sufría, también lo merecía.

Pero, la verdad, es que estaba más que feliz. Ahí lo vio, parado, orgulloso dominando como todo un príncipe su exquisita transformación. Era un espectáculo perfecto.

La imagen volvió sin poder seguir con su pensamiento.

 _ **"La imagen mostró el pasillo del primer piso. Aquel que llevaba a las personas al ex laboratorio de Bulma. Se lo veía a Vegeta inspeccionar el lugar, el guerrero caminaba por allí y notaba el cambio de las paredes, pues ya no se veía como un pasillo interno, sino como la entrada de una casa. Despacio giró y vio que la pared del lado izquierdo del pasillo, ya no estaba, ahora se veían dos puertas grandes que conducían al exterior de la casa.**_

 _ **Giro hacía el otro lado y vio otra puerta, pero una de madera, como las de antes. Despacio se acercó y la abrió. Vio que era una simple habitación de huéspedes comunes y cerró la puerta rápido.**_

 _ **Miró hacía el frente y noto otra puerta más, también de metal que se suponía antes, era el laboratorio de la científica. Despacio abrió la puerta y vio en el interior. Noto que no quedaba nada del antiguo laboratorio, ahora había un pequeño salón como una especie de hall y en una de las paredes había un ascensor.**_

 _ **Al parecer habían cambiado absolutamente todo en su ausencia. Camino a través de la habitación y miró dos sillones de color blanco, uno enfrente del otro. En el centro de la habitación, en medio de los dos sillones, había una mesita con un mantel de color azul y frente a todo eso, una hermosa chimenea, apagada.**_

 _ **En la pared izquierda había una de esas máquinas de café que había en todos lados de la casa y un pequeño refrigerador a lado de la máquina. Una mesa comedor que estaba apoyada en la pared y junto a esta, una ventana que mostraba el jardín, justo donde se via su cámara.**_

 _ **Siguió recorriendo el lugar, veía otra mesa que tenía una computadora pequeña, un teléfono y un aparato extraño.**_

 _ **Paso de largo, abrió la heladera y vio comida de sobra en el lugar. Cerró el aparato y siguió mirando. El piso era de color blanco y las paredes un tono más verde, con muchas fotografías, en las cuales se podían ver que casi todas eran de la boda de Bulma. En la imagen se veía todo muy bonito.**_

 _ **Vegeta giró y vio dos puertas de metal más, al parecer era el ascensor que había mencionado la madre de Bulma. Aquel que te llevaba a la casa del segundo piso.**_

 _ **Minutos después, se vio como una luz se prendía y rápido abría sus puertas.**_

 _ **Vegeta se quedó parado y miraba el interior de la máquina. Estaba serio y callado, pero su rostro demostraba un total desprecio.**_

 _ **La persona del interior no se podía ver, pues la cámara estaba detrás del ascensor y no se veía nada.**_

 _ **Un minuto después se vio la espalda de Yamcha que salía del lugar y miro a Vegeta en silencio. Después de otro tortuoso minuto, el joven del desierto, rompió el silencio.**_

 _ **-Puedo saber que haces en mi casa?... No sabes que debes pedir permiso?**_

 _ **-Tu casa?... Vaya, es increible como te adueñas de las cosas que no son tuyas…**_

 _ **Yamcha se dejó ver por completo en la imagen. Sonreía sarcástico.**_

 _ **-Lo dices por alguna experiencia vivida?... Tu reclamas lo que no es tuyo muy seguido?...**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió divertido.**_

 _ **-De verdad quieres saber eso?...**_

 _ **Yamcha se puso serio por completo.**_

 _ **-Vegeta, no puedes entrar aquí. Mi esposa y yo, queremos estar tranquilos y tu perturbas la existencia de cualquiera. No se porque volviste, pero** **créeme** **, ni a Bulma ni a mi nos interesa. Si mis suegros decidieron hospedarte, lo lamento por ellos…. Pero a mi casa… aquí, no eres bienvenido!. Tienes prohibido usar ese ascensor...**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió irónico.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… no quería perturbarte… -Vegeta camino y paso de lado a Yamcha, abrió la puerta de salida y se giró antes de marcharse. -Solo para que lo sepas… solo reclamo lo que me pertenece… y por eso estoy aquí… Para volver a tener lo que es mio… Solo te aviso.**_

 _ **Vegeta salió del salón con una enorme sonrisa, dejando a un Yamcha con el rostro serio y lleno de enojo.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Vegeta del presente solo pudo sonreír. Al fin el idiota del futuro volvió a buscar a su mujer. Igual seguía molesto, se había ido mucho tiempo y dejó con el bastardo a su hembra. Pero se acabó, ahora el regreso y al fin se quedaría con su mujer como debe ser.

Bulma bufo molesta, al parecer, en el vídeo se vería una maldita competencia de egos, en donde ella sería tratada como un estúpido trofeo.

Su pensamiento se disipó rápido. Ella estaba recostada en la cama y de repente sintió la pierna de Vegeta que la acariciaba despacio.

No quiso, pero no pudo evitar sentirse tensa. La piel de ambos estaban desnuda, con un short cada uno, lo que hacía que lo sintiera completamente. Se puso roja de repente y trató de ignorarlo.

Pero Vegeta estaba muy lejos de permitir que ella se apartara. Se giro un poco mirándola y despacio la acaricio más. La miró a los ojos y sin pedir permiso siquiera, levantó su mano y rodeó la cintura pequeña de la mujer, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de reacción, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía su espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de Vegeta.

 _-Vegeta…._

 _-Estás helada mujer!. No paras de temblar, tienes frío!... Déjame, yo te daré calor…_

Bulma se puso más roja, lo que menos tenía en ese momento, al sentir su piel, era frío. Al contrario, cada vez que el la tocaba tenía calor, mucho calor.

Intentó apartarse para que no se notara lo excitada que estaba, pero Vegeta no se lo permitió. La tomó más fuerte, pero sin lastimarla. Se recostó sobre la cama con ella encima y la apoyó en su pecho, obligándola a recostarse sobre él.

La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, Vegeta la sostenía con fuerza y dulzura, que demonios le estaba pasando a ese hombre?. Ella también quería tener sexo con él, lo sabían, pero jamás había tenido ese comportamiento. Pareciera como si él la quisiera tener así sin otro propósito, eso era muy extraño.

Pero aún así, sabiendo que estaba mal y que no debía ceder, se dejó llevar. Dejó de pelear contra su mente y se dejó caer sobre el pecho fuerte de aquel hombre.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y se quedó tranquila mirando como la imagen volvía en sí.

Vegeta sonrió feliz, el paso dos estaba dado, ella ahora debía entender que el la podía tocar suavemente solo por la necesidad de tenerla cerca, sin que haya otro propósito y debía dejar que pase. El contacto era necesario para él y ella poco a poco lo entendería y lo compartiría.

Trató de ignorar el aroma exquisito que ella dejaba salir de su cuerpo, simplemente porque aún no se lo pedía, aún no le exigía que la haga suya, y por más que el moría de ganas, debía aguantar. Él debía controlarse por ella.

La imagen volvió.

 _ **"En la imagen se vio que ya era de noche. Se vio el pasillo nuevo, que conducía a la entrada de la nueva casa de Bulma.**_

 _ **Se la vio a la peliazul entrar despacio y dirigirse a su entrada, abrió la puerta, pero cuando la estaba por cerrar, se vio como era atrapada por dos manos fuertes y cubiertas por un par de guantes blancos.**_

 _ **Bulma intentó gritar, se vio que se asustó ante aquel acto, pero no pudo, ya que una de las manos, cubría su boca.**_

 _ **Vegeta se quedó parado quieto detrás de Bulma y la tomó con fuerza. Se lo veía sonreír con ironía. Despacio, empujó a la mujer y abrió una puerta que estaba a lado de la entrada de su casa.**_

 _ **Vegeta arrastró a Bulma hacía el interior de la habitación y la imagen se fue.**_

 _ **Pero volvió dos segundos después, en el mismo momento que había quedado la otra, solo que ahora se veía el interior del cuarto.**_

 _ **Este estaba un poco oscuro, ya que solo se podía ver por el reflejo suave que provenía de la ventana.**_

 _ **Vegeta se paró delante de Bulma y susurro despacio.**_

 _ **-No grites… -Despacio el guerrero sacó su mano de la boca y la tomó fuerte de la cintura. Bulma puso una cara de furia y habló despacio.**_

 _ **-Maldita seas!, Mono grosero!, quieres matarme del susto!?**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió divertido.**_

 _ **-Lo siento SEÑORA… pero si no estuviste en todo el día, tuve que venir por ti…**_

 _ **-No me digas señora mono!... eso es de vieja!**_

 _ **Bulma intentó apartarse, pero Vegeta no se lo permitió. La apoyo más contra la puerta y se acercó más a su cuello oliendo todo su aroma.**_

 _ **-Tu madre dijo que a las mujeres casadas, se les llaman señoras… -Vegeta pasó su rostro por todo el cuello de Bulma otra vez.**_

 _ **Está cerró los ojos y suspiro con fuerza. Intento hablar despacio.**_

 _ **-Suéltame… no me toques… -Bulma abrió los ojos y trató de correr su rostro a otro costado. -Que demonios haces aquí?... no te habías ido para siempre?... Por que volviste?...**_

 _ **Vegeta la miró a los ojos y sonrió.**_

 _ **-La cámara no funciona. No se que demonios le pasa.**_

 _ **-Y crees que yo la arreglaré?, estas equivocado. Espera a Ciel. A mi déjame en paz!.**_

 _ **Bulma intentó salir de los brazos de Vegeta pero este la abrazó con fuerza, apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el de la mujer y susurro en su odio.**_

 _ **-No, no quiero que la arregles. Esperaré al insecto…**_

 _ **-Entonces déjame en paz…**_

 _ **-No quiero!... es extraño, quieres que te sueltes, pero tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo… Mírame mujer… parece que me haz extrañado… -Vegeta volvió a apoyar su nariz en el cuello de Bulma.**_

 _ **Esta intentó mirar hacia el costado, pero Vegeta la sujeto del mentón, obligándola a ver sus ojos negros. Vegeta sonrió cuando ella cedió.**_

 _ **-Que te paso?... estás más linda que antes!... Ya no pareces un esqueleto caminando, te ves más hermosa de lo normal!...**_

 _ **-Esa es tu manera sutil de decirme que estoy gorda?...**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió.**_

 _ **-Y como siempre mi hermosa mujer vulgar interpreta lo que quiere…**_

 _ **Sin pensar más, apoyó sus labios contra los de ella y la despego despacio de la entrada de madera. La sujetó por la espalda y la apoyó más contra su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Bulma al principio intentó apartarse de él, pero poco a poco se la vio bajar los brazos y corresponder al beso.**_

 _ **Despacio, sujeto a Vegeta por el cuello abrazándolo. El guerrero sonrió sobre los labios de la mujer y de un solo movimiento la levantó sobre su cuerpo. Bulma levantó sus piernas, enredándose en la cintura del guerrero.**_

 _ **Vegeta abandonó los labios de la peliazul y bajó rápido sobre su cuello, besándolo con desesperación, como si quisiera mostrar el deseo por ella. Cuánto la había extrañado, cuanto la necesitaba.**_

 _ **Bulma levantaba su cabeza dándole paso a Vegeta, sus ojos estaban cerrados y gemía despacio.**_

 _ **El príncipe se giró y caminó hacía la cama de la habitación, con mucha sutiliza dejó caer el cuerpo de Bulma sobre ella y sin darle tregua, se acostó sobre la mujer.**_

 _ **Sin dejar de besarla, se quitó sus guantes y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Bulma. Ella gemía despacio y acariciaba la espalda del hombre.**_

 _ **-Dime que me extrañaste… Dilo Bulma… Di que aún eres mía…**_

 _ **-Vegeta….**_

 _ **De repente se escucho un grito afuera de la habitación. Bulma trató de sentarse en la cama rápido al escuchar a su esposo que la llamaba desesperado, pero Vegeta no se lo permitió.**_

 _ **-No… estas conmigo, no quiero que le prestes atención…**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró seria y sin pensarlo lo quitó de encima.**_

 _ **-No… yo estoy con él… siempre lo estaré ahora!. Es a ti a quién no debo prestarle atención… No lo olvides!**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie rápido y trató de salir de la habitación, pero Vegeta se veía optimista. Sonrió y la detuvo. La giró despacio y la volvió a abrazar.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… creo que no entendiste bien… -Vegeta beso de nuevo a Bulma, pero de una manera más dulce. -Eres mía Bulma… y vine por ti!...**_

 _ **-No… no hagas eso...**_

 _ **Vegeta se volvió a acercar a la mujer y volvió a apoyarla sobre la cama, la miró con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero con más pasión.**_

 _ **Bulma cerró sus ojos y trató de moverse, pero simplemente, su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con irse.**_

 _ **Después de unos cinco minutos de intentar resistirse en vano, Bulma suspiró con pesadez y comenzó a besar a Vegeta de una manera demandante y desenfrenada, ignorando por completo los gritos de su esposo que se escuchaban a lo lejos del exterior.**_

 _ **Vegeta dejó ver una sonrisa de victoria, se apartó un poco de ella y despacio comenzó a tocar su hermosa piel.**_

 _ **Besaba intensamente su cuello y poco a poco le quitaba la ropa. Bulma dejó de moverse en su contra, y dejó que el hombre la tocara más y más.**_

 _ **Despacio Vegeta deslizó su hermosa minifalda negra y su camisa de seda de color azul, dejándola solo en ropa interior.**_

 _ **Sin dudar más, se sacó su gruesa armadura y la tiró al suelo. Siguió besando el cuerpo de la mujer, y despacio le quitó la ropa interior, no sin antes, romper la parte de abajo.**_

 _ **-Lo necesitaba… necesitaba romperla!**_

 _ **Bulma no dijo nada, pero se vio molesta. Bajó su mano y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo aún con ropa del hombre.**_

 _ **Él siguió besándola por todo el cuerpo, hasta detenerse en su pecho, en donde despacio la besaba y acariciaba.**_

 _ **-Maldita bruja… me vuelves loco!... maldita seas mujer!, no puedo dejarte...**_

 _ **Vegeta tomó su traje de batalla y se lo sacó rápidamente, quedando completamente desnudo, al parecer llevaba una urgencia pesada en todo su cuerpo.**_

 _ **En el vídeo se escuchaba los suaves y reprimidos gemidos que salían de la garganta de la mujer, y el vídeo se apagó, cuando mostró a Vegeta penetrando con urgencia a Bulma y ambos comenzaban a moverse desenfrenadamente."**_

Bulma del presente se levantó rápido del pecho de Vegeta. Este la dejó en libertad sin oponerse, pues sabía perfectamente que había hecho que su mujer se espantara.

Cosas naturales de los hombres, que demostraba lo tremendamente excitado que estaba… Sin duda, había cosas que él no podía controlar.

Sin embargo ella, se apartó, no porque se espantara, si no, porque estaba exactamente igual que él y por nada del mundo dejaría que lo notara… Ella no podía caer como la otra Bulma, simplemente no podía ceder, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo. Por nada del mundo, él debía saberlo.

Vegeta sonrió al sentir su aroma, lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella lo estaba reclamando, pero aún no decía nada y él, él le pidió al universo poder controlarse.

Sin importarle nada, la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la apoyó nuevamente en su pecho. La miró a los ojos cuando ella se giró asustada y él le sonrió.

 _-No te alejes de mi… y entiende Bulma… porque al parecer ni ahora ni en el futuro lo sabes… los saiyajins tenemos el sentido del olfato demasiado desarrollado… no necesitas decir nada…_ -Vegeta se acercó y susurró despacio en su oído. _-Yo se que me deseas..._

 _Continuara..._


	33. Vídeo 3: Un juguete

_**Capítulo 32: Vídeo 3: Un juguete.**_

 **N/A: Hola!. esta vez pude actualiza rápido porque tengo franco del trabajo y no tengo clases en la universidad, por problemas con los docentes en mi pais. En fin, no es agradable eso, pero lo positivo es que al estar en casa puedo subir otro capitulo.**

**Dios, estamos cada vez mas cerca del fin... que tristeza y alegría!. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y por lo mensajes que me envían!. De verdad disfruto muchísimo hacer esto.**

 **Bueno, aquí vamos con la advertencia, color?... tranqui, verde limón, pero e mi deber avisar antes como siempre.**

 **Bien, les dejo el capitulo con deseo que les guste!.**

 **Muchos besos Luxia.**

* * *

Bulma quedó en completo silencio. No podía reaccionar ante las palabras de Vegeta. Todo este tiempo creyó lo bien que disimulaba sus estados de excitación, y ahora, se daba cuanta que jamás lo hizo, el maldito saiyajin sabía cada vez que ella lo deseaba, justo como ahora.

Maldito mono y sus instintos animales. Su rostro se puso rojo y se tiró hacia atrás sin mirarlo. Se moría de vergüenza. El siempre pudo oler cuan excitada la ponía y jamás se lo había dicho. Se había burlado de ella sin duda.

 _-Vete de mi cuarto…._ -Dijo seria y sin gritar.

 _-No. Te dije que este es mi cuarto, esta es mi cama y tu mi…._

Bulma levantó la mirada sorprendida.

 _-Yo que?..._

Vegeta estaba decidido, ella debía saber que ahora era su mujer, que nada se podía hacer. Que ella era toda para él y él era su eterno esclavo si así lo deseaba.

Pero el vídeo no fue pausado y la imagen volvió interrumpiendo el extraño momento. De igual manera, Vegeta aprovechó la interrupción y volvió a tomar a Bulma de la cintura, atrayéndola hacía él. Ella se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Ya no sabía porque…

 _ **"La habitación de Bulma y Yamcha se mostró en la imagen. Según el video, era la misma noche que la imagen anterior, pero dos horas más tarde.**_

 _ **Se podía ver al ex joven del desierto con un rostro depresivo, sentado en la cama, mirando la nada.**_

 _ **De repente, aparece Bulma abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ella. Levantó la mirada y vio a su esposo sentado en la cama.**_

 _ **-Yamcha…**_

 _ **El hombre levantó la mirada y la miró despacio. Sonrió muy falsamente.**_

 _ **-Hola mi amor… llegaste más tarde…**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Sí… hubo mucho trabajo…**_

 _ **El hombre se levantó, se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó con dolor.**_

 _ **-No importa… volviste y eso me hace feliz…**_

 _ **-Siempre voy a volver… por que crees que no lo haría?...**_

 _ **Yamcha miró a los ojos a su esposa, acercó sus labios y la beso dulcemente. Se separó y la volvió a mirar.**_

 _ **-Por nada… ve a la ducha, la cena estará en unos minutos…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y se fue caminando despacio hacia el baño. Yamcha quedó en silencio parado en el medio de la habitación.**_

 _ **-Maldito Vegeta…**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen".**_

Vegeta sonrió. Excelente, el idiota sabía perfectamente que su mujer y él habían estado juntos, y aún así, se resignaba. Mejor, así no sufriría tanto cuando sepa que ella sería suya para siempre… o lo que le quedara de vida.

Bulma miró el suelo, era más que obvio que Yamcha sabía dónde había estado su esposa dos horas antes, con el maldito saiyajin, el mismo que la tenía prisionera en sus brazos en este momento. Se enojo, ella no podía ser tan tonta, no debía dejar que eso le pasara a ella.

Intentó apartarse de Vegeta, pero este simplemente no la dejaba.

 _-Suéltame!_

 _-No!... debes entender que no te alejaras de mi!..._

Bulma se giró y lo miró directo a los ojos.

 _-Por qué dices eso?... Vegeta estas actuando muy extraño, que te pasa?..._

 _-Silencio, empezara otra vez…_

 _-Vegeta…_

El saiyajin la ignoro totalmente y la volvió acostar en su pecho. Ella se alejaría mil veces y él la buscaría dos mil. Hasta que se diera cuenta que ella pertenecía allí… a sus brazos, a su cuerpo.

Bulma no entendía nada. Vegeta estaba demasiado extraño. Ya no le parecía tanto un maldito animal en busca de sexo, se comportaba distinto, como si de verdad tuviera sentimientos hacía ella.

La reclamaba con sus brazos, casi dice que ella era su mujer… se quería quedar en su cuarto a su lado… le hablaba despacio, como si quisiera conquistarla... o era solo su imaginación?. Eran solo esas ganas que ella tenía en su interior de que él le corresponda sus sentimientos?.

 _"Estúpida Bulma, esos jamás pasará…"_

Vegeta sonrió despacio, acercó más a Bulma su cuerpo y con la intención de que no se vuelva escapar, se levantó un poco, se sentó detrás de ella y la aprisiono con sus brazos y piernas. Se recostó sobre las almohadas en el centro de la cama y atrajo el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo, recostando nuevamente sobre su pecho.

Por dios, sin duda estaba en el paraíso. La tenía encima suyo, podía tocarla fácilmente y sentir su aroma y ella, ella ni siquiera intentaba escaparse.

Bulma lo miraba en silencio moverse, como se sentaba detrás de ella y la tomaba tan posesivamente… así, como tanto le gustaba. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

 _-Por qué haces eso?..._

 _-Así no te podrás apartar de mi…_

 _-Y por que no quieres que haga eso?..._

Vegeta sonrió. Se acercó despacio hacia su cuello y susurró con ternura.

 _-Porque eres mía…._

Bulma sintió su cuerpo temblar completamente, desde la punta del pie hasta su cabello… sus piernas se aflojaron intensamente y agradeció estar acostada o sabía que se derrumbaría en el suelo. Apretó con fuerza la sábana, simplemente quería gritar, darse la vuelta, besar al maldito mono y dejar que la tomara como quiera… pero no.

Bulma no quería ser la presa de Vegeta, tal como lo era en el futuro. Él tenía tanto poder sobre su cuerpo, que ella simplemente odiaba eso. No quería, no podía, por ella, por su corazón… Por dios…. amaba al maldito mono, lo amaba más de lo que creía.

 _-Vegeta…._

El guerrero no le presto atención y siguió abrazándola con ternura.

 _-La imagen volvió… solo debes tener en cuanta, que pase lo que pase, no te voy a soltar… y no me importa si gritas, solo cubriré mis oídos._

Sin más que decir, el hombre posó sus labios en el cuello de la mujer y la abrazo con sutileza.

Bulma sintió que el mundo daba vueltas. Hasta qué punto un hombre quería satisfacer sus hormonas que hacía todo eso?... No lo sabía, y para su suerte la imagen volvió y no la dejó seguir pensando.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba la habitación de Bulma. Al parecer habían pasado dos días de la imagen anterior.**_

 _ **Se veía que era de noche y se podía visualizar dos cuerpos completamente dormidos en el lecho conyugal.**_

 _ **Yamcha, como siempre en su lugar, mirando hacía la puerta del cuarto y Bulma mirando la ventana.**_

 _ **Despacio se la vio a la mujer girar y quedar en forma fetal, en dirección a su esposo. Dormía muy profundamente.**_

 _ **De repente se vio una sombra ingresar por la ventana de la habitación. Se adentro despacio y sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.**_

 _ **Se asomó hacia donde estaba el hombre de la cicatriz en su rostro y lo vio como dormía. Luego bajó la mirada y vio a la mujer que estaba en el mismos estado.**_

 _ **Se vio en la imagen como Vegeta se quitaba la camisa de color verde que traía, quedándose solo en unos short negros. Se metía despacio dentro de la cama, detrás de Bulma y se tapaba con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Se vio una mano sacar sus pantalones cortos y luego meterse rápido dentro de las sábanas.**_

 _ **Los tres dentro de la cama en un noche completamente fría, pues se veía que estaban en pleno invierno.**_

 _ **Unos minutos después, se la vio a Bulma abrir los ojos de repente. Intentó levantarse, pero una mano gigante salía de abajo de las sábanas y la sostuvo del brazo.**_

 _ **Bulma quedó inmóvil y mirando a su esposo que aún se encontraba en dirección hacía la puerta, dándole la espalda a su esposa y al intruso de la noche. Despacio giró el rostro y negó con la cabeza. La sábana cubría a Vegeta, lo que no dejaba ver que estaba haciendo, pero fue demasiado claro, cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente, detrás de la mujer. Además el rostro de Bulma había cambiado a uno excitado. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con fuerza.**_

 _ **Sin más, Vegeta se dejó ver en la cámara, apartando un poco la sabana. El saiyajin, se recostó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Bulma, mientras Yamcha dormía muy pesadamente. Bulma apoyó las manos en la almohada y la llevó rápidamente hacia su boca, mientras Vegeta cubría su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.**_

 _ **Los movimientos seguían. Eran lentos pero muy profundos. Nada se podía ver, ya que las sábanas seguían cubriendo los dos cuerpos, pero no hacía falta una imagen explícita.**_

 _ **Vegeta penetraba a Bulma y se movía con rudeza. De un momento a otro, se lo vio que no pudo controlar el movimiento y comenzó a moverse más fuerte, haciendo que Yamcha se moviera despacio.**_

 _ **Ambos amantes se quedaron quietos al ver cómo el hombre se removía en las sábanas, pero no volteo, siguió su vista hacía la puerta.**_

 _ **Bulma intentó apartar a Vegeta y sacarlo de encima, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero el saiyajin solo sonrió y comenzó a besarla con desesperación.**_

 _ **Poco a poco se la vio como Bulma lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y sin esperar más, sacó las sábanas que lo cubrían, mostrando así la unión de los sexos.**_

 _ **Vegeta comenzó a moverse nuevamente, mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo de la mujer. Bulma levantó las piernas en completo silencio, dejando que el príncipe se adentrará con fuerza.**_

 _ **Sin pensarlo, Vegeta se levantó, sin deshacerse de la unión, se sentó en la cama, atrayendo a la mujer junto con él y posandola sobre su pelvis.**_

 _ **Ella comenzó a moverse un poco más fuerte, de arriba hacía abajo, mientras se lo veía a él jugar con sus senos aún cubiertos por una pequeña remera de tiras color blanco.**_

 _ **Todo aquello pasaba en las espaldas del joven del desierto que seguía dormido y mirando la puerta. En un instante, se volvió a mover y Vegeta, rápidamente, se tiró al suelo con Bulma encima, se acostó en el piso, dejando ver sólo a la mujer.**_

 _ **Está quedó sentada sobre él, mientras que seguía moviéndose sin parar, pero observando lo que hacía su esposo. Rápido, observo su short y su ropa interior rota sobre la cama, tomó ambas prendas con la mano y la tiró rápidamente al suelo en donde estaban ellos.**_

 _ **Yamcha se giró y miró a Bulma con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer solo cambio de posición, pero seguía dormido.**_

 _ **Bulma se recostó sobre Vegeta saliendo de la visión de su marido y comenzó a moverse desesperada. Vegeta la tomó de la cintura y la movía con sus brazos.**_

 _ **En el vídeo se veía como ambos calmaban los movimientos y se detenían de a poco. Bulma apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta y él la besaba despacio en el cuello.**_

 _ **Una voz se escuchó ronca.**_

 _ **-Bulma?...**_

 _ **La peliazul se levantó de repente dejándose ver por su esposo.**_

 _ **-Si…**_

 _ **Yamcha se levantó un poco aún somnoliento.**_

 _ **-Cariño, qué haces en el suelo?... te** **caíste** **?**_

 _ **-No, es que iba al baño y buscaba mis zapatos…**_

 _ **-Ah… bien. Cierra la ventana, entra mucho frío….**_

 _ **Yamcha tomó la almohada, la acomodo bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos cansado.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió falsamente y miró la ventana. Esta estaba abierta y con las cortinas moviéndose. Bajó la vista y miró hacia Vegeta.**_

 _ **El guerrero la tomó de la nuca y la volvió a recostar sobre su cuerpo, mientras la besaba dulcemente.**_

 _ **La sonrisa del saiyajin era notoria y satisfactoria.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen."**_

Bulma en el presente estaba con el rostro rojo. Esto era demasiado. Ella sabía que engañaba a su esposo, pero esto la superaba.

Tenía sexo a lado de Yamcha como si no fuera peligroso… Acaso esa mujer estaba loca?... por dios, en que la convertiría ese hombre?... en una maldita pervertida adicta al sexo?...

Si, lo haría y si fuera por ella, aceptaría con gusto, pero no podía… había demasiado amor en su corazón como para vivir eso sin sufrir,

Bulma estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no había notado el miembro duro que tenía detrás de ella, golpeando y reclamándola sobre su espada.

Sin duda, las imágenes habían llevado a Vegeta de nuevo hasta el límite. Se moría por hacer lo mismo, y según el aroma de su mujer, ella también quería… Entonces, por qué no lo reclamaba?, si ambos se morían por sentirse y tocarse, por qué ella aún no le pedía que la haga suya?... si seguía así, moriría sin duda.

La imagen volvió rápidamente sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos.

 _ **"La escena empezó si** **endo impactante. Se veía la cocina de la C.C, la vieja, la que pertenecía a los padres de Bulma.**_

 _ **Sobre la mesa, recostada con las piernas abiertas totalmente, estaba Bulma. Tenía la camisa abierta dejando ver sus senos y la minifalda levantada a la altura del ombligo.**_

 _ **Delante de ella estaba Vegeta, parado, con los pantalones en el suelo. Tenía las piernas de Bulma sobre sus hombros y su miembro entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de la mujer.**_

 _ **Ambos se movían en un ritmo frenético y perfectamente sincronizado. Vegeta sostenía las piernas blancas de la mujer, mientras pasaba su lengua por todos lados. El movimiento cada vez se volvía más salvaje y desesperado.**_

 _ **Bulma cubría su boca con una mano y con la otra tocaba el pecho desnudo del hombre, incitando a que se mueva más fuerte.**_

 _ **-Grita….**_

 _ **-No….**_

 ** _Bulma apretaba más fuerte la mano sobre sus labios y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos._**

 ** _-Hazlo….. -Vegeta embestía el cuerpo de la mujer con más fuerza._**

 ** _-No… Yamcha está arriba… puede escucharnos!..._**

 ** _-No me importa…. te quiero escuchar gritar!_**

 _ **Vegeta se convirtió en super saiyajin en un solo movimiento, apretó fuerte las caderas de la mujer y se movió más fuerte, mientras levantaba las piernas de Bulma. El hombre juntó las extremidades inferiores, apretando su propio miembro.**_

 _ **Se veía a Vegeta entrando más fuerte y hacía que Bulma se apretara la boca con más fuerza.**_

 _ **Sin pasar un minuto más, Vegeta levantó más las piernas de la mujer, llevándolas cerca de su cabeza. Bulma veía como sus propias** **piernas** **llegaban hasta allí y tuvo que tapar su boca con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos con furia y sin querer dejó escapar un leve grito.**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió y embistió fuerte a la mujer, dejando ver como ambos habían tenido un fuerte orgasmo juntos.**_

 _ **El guerrero volvió a su estado normal y sonrió victorioso. Bajó las piernas de la chica despacio y se metió sobre sus piernas, quedando arriba de su pecho. Bulma abrió los ojos y lo miró furiosa.**_

 _ **-Quítate!...**_

 _ **-No quiero… y tu tampoco! -Vegeta beso los labios de Bulma y sonrió. -Fue tu culpa… que acaso no tienes agua en tu casa?... por qué bajaste aquí?... Sabes que tus padres no están desde ayer… viniste por mi!**_

 _ **Bulma giro su rostro hacía el costado para no ver los ojos de Vegeta. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y trató de empujarlo.**_

 _ **-Cállate mono!... solo vine a ver si tenias lo que necesitabas, me tengo que ir a trabajar!...**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió y salió despacio del interior de la mujer.**_

 _ **-Si… ahora tengo todo lo que necesito… pero quiero más.**_

 ** _Bulma se sentó en la mesa y bajó despacio. Se paro rápidamente, dándole la espalda a su amante. Se acomodo la camisa y bajó su minifalda._**

 ** _-Maldita sea, no puedo subir por ropa interior… no debiste romperla!_**

 ** _Vegeta se apoyó sobre la espalda de la mujer. Apoyó su miembro sobre los glúteos de Bulma y comenzó a frotarse él solo por sobre la ropa._**

 ** _-Sabes que aún tengo el récord de romper tu ropa interior… no dejaré de hacerlo!..._**

 ** _El guerrero apoyó su nariz en el cuello de la mujer y con sus manos atrapó sus senos, evitando que la peliazul abroche los botones._**

 ** _Dejó libre una mano y volvió a subir la minifalda de Bulma. Ella se inclinó por inercia y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras dejaba que el hombre la comenzara a tocar de nuevo._**

 ** _-Basta…. dije que te detuvieras… Vegeta…._**

 _ **El guerrero sonrió, tomó su miembro que ya se veía completamente duro con sus manos y lo introdujo rápidamente en el interior de la mujer.**_

 _ **Bulma tapo su boca de nuevo para reprimir un grito. Despacio se vio a Vegeta apoyarla en la mesa mientras entraba y salía de nuevo al interior de su hembra.**_

 _ **-Llama a quién sea…. dile que hoy no iras… hoy te quedaras conmigo todo el día….**_

 _ **Bulma comenzó a gemir despacio, mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.**_

 _ **-Crees que Yamcha no se dará cuenta que estoy en la casa?...**_

 _ **Vegeta levantó una de las piernas de la mujer y la apoyó sobre la mesa, entrando más profundamente en su interior. Bulma bajó la cabeza y con su mano apretó con fuerza sus labios.**_

 _ **-Entonces tendré que secuestrarte… -Vegeta siguió introduciéndose en el interior, mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura y hacía que su miembro se hundiera más profundamente. -Vendrás conmigo ahora mujer…. te haré mía toda la tarde!**_

 _ **La imagen se fue dejando ver como la mujer era tremendamente penetrada por el salvaje saiyajin."**_

Bulma miró hacía el costado y con gran disimulo intentó separarse de Vegeta. Pero no lo logró. Este la tenía aferrada a su cuerpo muy fuertemente. Sabía que estaba demasiado excitado y también sabía que él conocía su estado.

No creyó que aguantaría más si las imágenes seguían iguales. Para su suerte, el teléfono sonó en ese momento, haciendo que logre escapar unos minutos, pero no llegó muy lejos, Vegeta seguía tomándola de la cintura, a pesar de que intentó levantarse.

Ella sentada en la cama con el brazo de Vegeta que aún la tenía capturada.

El guerrero miró a su mujer, que hermosa que era cuando se excitaba. Trató de pensar en otra cosa. Tomó el control, pauso el video y espero a que su hembra responda.

Bulma lo miró mientras el hombre ejecutaba todas las acciones, sin siquiera soltarla. Sonrió por dentro. Maldición, cada segundo que pasaba lo amaba más.

Miró hacia el teléfono, lo tomó rápido y hablo.

 _-Hola…_

 _-Bulma?... soy Ciel. Marque a la corporación y un robot me dio tu número interno… Estabas dormida?_

 _-Hola Ciel… No, estaba… ocupada…_

 _-Ocupada?... acaso hice algo que mañana ocasionará mi muerte a manos del señor Vegeta?..._

Bulma giro los ojos y vio el ceño fruncido y molesto de Vegeta.

 _-Si, tal vez… no te mentiré…_

 _-Maldición!... no puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte…_

 _-Que ocurre Ciel?_

 _-Bueno, ya que interrumpí, hablaré rápido. Una amiga colega llega hoy a la madrugada al país. Le mande un mail pidiéndole los líquidos que servirán para el proyecto de la frecuencia en doble cero. Quería avisarte que iré por ella a buscarlos. Quieres venir conmigo y ver si son los correctos?_

Bulma se sobresaltó de golpe y sonrió emocionada. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza. Esto iba demasiado rápido.

 _-Ciel!, eres el mejor!. Jamás imaginé que se pudieran conseguir tan rápido!_

Vegeta miró a su mujer como se le escurría de sus brazos exaltada. Se molesto, no lo negaba, pero sabía que algo bueno había ocurrido, de lo contrario ella no estaría tan emocionada.

Se sentó mejor en a cama y cruzo los brazos, no podía evitar sentirse celoso del joven científico. Él tenía tantas cosas en común con su hembra que eso lo hacía explotar de rabia.

Bulma camino a través de la habitación, mientras hablaba con una gran sonrisa.

 _-Ciel, ella sabe para qué son los líquidos?_

 _-No, la verdad es que no se lo dije y ni imagina que tenemos esa bujía, por ende, no sabe para que los vamos a ocupar. Su laboratorio se especializa en armados de esas sustancias, por eso le escribí._

 _-Ciel, eres único!. De verdad eres un genio!.Mejor que no se lo digas, debemos tener cuidado con el armado de todo. Ya lo podremos decir cuando lo presentemos a la comunidad cienti…_

Bulma quedó en silencio de repente. Hacer eso, podría traer consecuencias.

 _-Bulma?... estas?..._

Vegeta miró de repente el rostro de su mujer y rápido se levantó de la cama, tomó el teléfono y lo puso en su oído.

 _-Si ya terminaste, me gustaría continuar haciendo lo que interrumpiste…_

 _-Señor Vegeta!... lo siento,lo siento mucho!. Dígale a Bulma que iré solo a buscar los líquidos y mañana iré temprano a la C.C…_

 _-Bien._

Vegeta sacó el aparato de su oído y lo apretó con furia rompiendo el artefacto. Lo tiró al suelo y tomó la cintura de Bulma.

Esta seguía congelada sin decir una palabra. Lo miró a los ojos.

 _-Si presento el proyecto… harás que me quiten mi licencia._

Vegeta tomo a Bulma con las dos manos, caminó hacía la cama, se sentó en el centro y la acostó delante de él.

 _-Te dije que eso no pasara… cambiaremos esa parte de la historia…_ -Vegeta tomó el mentón de Bulma obligando a que lo mire. _-Enserio mujer, no cometeré los mismos errores… te lo prometo!_

Bulma frunció el ceño.

 _-Esa parte?... qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-No se… imaginatelo…_

Vegeta tomó el control del aparato y pulsó la tecla que daba vida al vídeo. Bulma siguió mirándolo confundida.

A qué se refería que solo cambiaría esa parte de la historia?... Acaso él no haría nada con lo otro, con el tema de Trunks y su situación amorosa?... Bulma abrió sus ojos y se giró despacio. Definitivamente Vegeta estaba más extraño que nunca. Él estaba insinuando que….

La imagen volvió y rápidamente la sacó de su pensamiento.

 _ **"La cocina de la casa de Bulma se hizo visible de nuevo. Según el vídeo, eran las diez de la noche. Yamcha estaba sentado en una de las sillas con una botella de vino por la mitad. El hombre tiraba de su cabello con fuerza y lleno de odio.**_

 _ **De repente se vio a Bulma entrando por la puerta. El hombre levantó la mirada y la miró seriamente.**_

 _ **-Yamcha…**_

 _ **-Bulma!... dónde demonios estabas?... Mira la hora!. Llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que no fuiste a trabajar en todo el día!... donde te metiste?**_

 _ **Bulma camino hasta la heladera y la abrió rápidamente, ocultándose en su interior.**_

 _ **-Baja el tono Yamcha… Me fui a hacer compras y se me fue la hora…**_

 _ **-Compras?... -Yamcha se levantó y se posó con los brazos cruzados detrás de su esposa. -Y dónde están tus "compras"?...**_

 _ **-En una cápsula. Mañana las ordenare. Voy a bañarme y a la cama…**_

 _ **Bulma se dio la vuelta, dejando la botella de agua que tenía en sus manos y se giró hacia la salida. Yamcha la tomó rápidamente del brazo y la sacudió.**_

 _ **-De verdad me crees tan imbécil?!**_

 _ **-Suéltame ahora mismo!... no me vuelvas a sacudir así!**_

 _ **Yamcha soltó con furia a su mujer y tomó con fuerza su propio cabello.**_

 _ **-Bulma…. maldita sea…. por que me haces esto!?...**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo y cerró sus ojos.**_

 _ **-No estoy haciendo nada…**_

 _ **-Bulma, que paso con lo de nuestro hijo?... ya no quieres seguir casada conmigo?... Dímelo de una maldita vez!... Me estoy muriendo…**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró seria y sonrió lascivamente.**_

 _ **-Duele verdad?...**_

 _ **Yamcha miró a su esposa.**_

 _ **-Así que de eso se trata?... una venganza?... Por qué Bulma?... Creí que me amabas!**_

 _ **-Basta Yamcha!, deja eso!.**_

 _ **Bulma camino hasta la salida, pero su esposo la tomó rápido del brazo.**_

 _ **-Dime si vas a dejarme!... dímelo ahora Bulma!**_

 _ **Bulma se sacudió el brazo liberándose del agarre de su marido.**_

 _ **-Si me vuelves a tocar de esa forma, lo haré!**_

 _ **Yamcha bajó la mirada. Despacio se dejó caer en el suelo y abrazó las piernas de su mujer.**_

 _ **-Perdóname… tienes razón…. -El joven levantó la mirada. -Dime por favor Bulma… me dejaras?**_

 _ **Bulma aflojo la mirada y con su mano acarició la mejilla de su marido.**_

 _ **-No Yamcha, no te dejare… Me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase…**_

 _ **El joven se puso de pie y abrazó a su esposa.**_

 _ **-Vamos Bulma… vayámonos unas semanas de aquí… te lo suplico!**_

 _ **-Yamcha, no puedo dejar la empresa…**_

 _ **El joven miró a su esposa a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Está bien… él se irá de nuevo… te dejará porque no te quiere… solo eres su juguete… volverás a mi otra vez…**_

 _ **-Yamcha…**_

 _ **El joven no escuchó a su esposa. Se dio la vuelta y salió rápido de la cocina dejándola sola y con un rostro lleno de dolor.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Vegeta se acercó al oído de Bulma y suavemente susurro.

 _-No eres un juguete… mi yo del futuro siente más por ti de lo que te imaginas…_

Bulma giro su rostro con los ojos abiertos. Jamás en su vida creyó escuchar semejante declaración.

 _-Y tú cómo lo sabes?..._

Vegeta sonrió.

 _-Ese hombre, soy yo. En otro tiempo, pero sigo siendo yo… sé lo que piensa, lo que siente y te lo juro mujer… no eres solo un juguete… eres más que eso para mi…_

Bulma sintió su corazón acelerarse. Sintió que poco a poco el aire se le escapaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

Giro su rostro y miró hacia las sabanas, aquella que cubría sus piernas y la del hombre que tenía detrás de ella.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasado. De nuevo intentó levantarse, pero Vegeta la abrazó con cariño y dulzura.

 _-Vamos mujer… solo tu no te has dado cuenta aún de todo lo que provocas en el príncipe de los saiyajin… En el futuro…. en el presente… simplemente me tienes a tus pies…_

Bulma se levantó de golpe, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas en la cama, mientras enfrentaba al guerrero.

 _-Basta!.. deja de decir eso!... que demonios quieres Vegeta?... tantas mentiras estás dispuesto a decirme con tal de tener sexo conmigo?... No va a funcionar!... no voy a ser tan estúpida como la del vídeo… yo no lo haré!_

Vegeta miró a su mujer llena de enojo y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella. No había duda, su alma de guerrera salía por todo su ser, esa era la mujer que quería, su mujer.

 _-Si hubiera querido acostarme contigo ya lo hubiera hecho… tuve miles de oportunidades…. no es eso lo que quiero de ti… solamente..._

 _-Entonces que? Una cámara de gravedad?... por que sabes bien que trabajaré en ese proyecto!... qué más quieres de mi Vegeta?... deja de hacer eso!_

Vegeta se levantó despacio, tomó a Bulma de la cintura y despacio apoyó sus labios sobre los de la mujer.

Dulce, suave y sin lujuria. Eso era lo que él quería que ella notara de aquel beso tan virginal. Se separó despacio, acaricio su rostro y sonrió.

 _-Quiero todo de ti Bulma… te quiero a ti… tu seras mía hasta el día que me muera…_ -Vegeta abrazó fuerte a Bulma tratando de demostrarle muchas cosas en aquel abrazo y rogaba a los dioses que fuera así, ya que él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, lo único que tenía eran sus acciones y rogó poder demostrar lo que quería.

Su corazón de repente se aceleró de una manera brusca. No pudo evitar sonreír completamente feliz.

Pues en ese momento que creyó que no había logrado demostrar nada, Bulma levantó sus brazos y despacio correspondió al abrazo que él le estaba dando. Hundió su rostro en el pecho desnudo del guerrero y despacio cerró sus ojos.

 _Continuara..._


	34. Definitivamente

_**Capítulo 33: Definitivamente**_

Vegeta se recostó en la cama despacio subiendo sobre su pecho a Bulma. No quería hablar, pues sabía que las palabras sobraban.

Además, él se conocía y sabía bien que cada vez que decía algo arruinaba las cosas. Dejó que el silencio invadiera la habitación.

Se acomodo sobre el colchón completamente acostado, apretó a Bulma sobre su cuerpo y la dejó recostada sobre él mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Tomó el control de la tele y la apagó rápido. Los mismo hizo con el dvd y dejó la habitación completamente oscura.

Tomó las sábanas, tapó ambos cuerpos y apoyo finalmente la cabeza sobre una de las almohadas.

Acomodo más a Bulma, dejándola completamente sobre él, mientras acariciaba su cabello y cerró los ojos. Susurro despacio.

 _-Así dormirás de ahora en adelante… no lo olvides… de acuerdo...?_

Unos eternos dos minutos pasaron en completo silencio. Vegeta se sintió desesperado. No quería arruinar las cosas y sentía que de alguna u otra manera lo hacía. Suspiro con alivio cuando escuchó a su mujer responder finalmente.

 _-De acuerdo…_

El guerrero sonrió feliz al darse cuenta de lo que más anhelaba. Está guerra ya la había ganado. Ella era suya y ya lo sabía. Cerró sus ojos, acariciando a Bulma.

Bulma no entendía absolutamente nada, pero no le importo. A pesar de saber que nada de eso era real, ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, completa. Estaba en los brazos de aquel hombre… del maldito mono que amaba con toda su alma.

Se suponía que debía alejarse, pero no, ahí estaba, aceptando felizmente su nueva condición que llevaría de ahora en más para dormir, y no solo eso, horas antes había aceptado comer sobre él, ahora, dormiría sobre él… qué más debía hacer sobre él?...

Y supo la respuesta. Se ruborizó de repente al saber que tan solo faltaba una cosa y quizás así él la dejaría en paz, pero sería algo mortal.

Sabía que si se entregaba a él finalmente, su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, porque dudaba con toda su alma poder hacer el amor con Vegeta una vez en su vida y luego ver cómo el hombre la dejaba. Como jugaba con ella y desaparecer, tal como hacía en el futuro… o no?

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza y se odio cuando sintió una lagrima salir de sus ojos, mojando el espectacular y musculoso pecho del hombre que tan enamorada la tenía.

Vegeta sintió el líquido caliente y no pudo evitar abrazarla con más fuerza. Ella lloraba y no sabía porque, pero sabía que no era ni de miedo ni odio, esos sentimientos los conocía muy bien, y ella no los tenía en ese momento.

Sin embargo estaba preocupado. Ella era su vida ahora, y jamás permitiría que algo malo le pase.

Despacio la aferró con sus brazos y se acercó a su oído.

 _-Por favor… no me hagas soltarte… pero si es lo que quieres…._

 _-No… no me sueltes…_

Vegeta la abrazó más fuerte y sonrió.

 _-No lo haré… jamás._

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, la lastimaría, jugaría con ella y la dejaría…. pero qué feliz sería mientras todo aquello dure… muy feliz.

Acomodo sus piernas, sacó los brazos de abajo del cuerpo del hombre y los apoyo en el pecho del guerrero, siguió con los ojos cerrados y sonrió.

Que pase… luego se arrepentiría. Quedó en silencio mientras sentía como la mano del hombre acariciaba su brazo. Luego de unos minutos, ambos se durmieron.

* * *

La mañana se había hecho presente demasiado hermosa y esplendorosa. Las aves volaban felices y cantaban con ternura.

Todo parecía que avecinaba un espectacular día. Y cómo no serlo, si tenía en sus manos los líquidos más importantes de todo el experimento.

Sabía que tendría sueño toda la tarde por culpa de su colega, que lo hizo despertar tan de madrugada, además, tenía que mudarse a la C.C y comenzar con los preparativos del proyecto, pero no le importaba.

Ciel estaba feliz, emocionado. Al fin trabajaría en un proyecto único e independiente. Lejos de la mirada de su padre y de las estúpidas criticas hacia su persona que vivían diciendo que sin su padre o sin su apellido, él no era nada. Él demostraría que no era cierto y estaba dispuesto a conquistar el mundo.

La puerta se abrió y Ciel sonrió. Vio a la madre de Bulma que le sonreía dulcemente mientras le daba la bienvenida.

 _-Oh que bueno verte querido Ciel!... Creí que vendrías más tarde!_

 _-Buenos días señora Brief. Ya termine de empacar mis cosas y como fui a buscar unos líquidos para el experimento, aproveche ya para venir._

 _-Que bueno querido. Pasa por favor!, estás en tu casa!_

Ciel sonrió.

 _-Permiso._

El joven entró a la que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar. Cerró la puerta tras él y sacó un maletín lleno de cápsulas. La madre de Bulma lo miraba y sonreía.

 _-Parece que viniste preparado._

 _-Si, la verdad este es el mejor invento de todos… pude traer todo mi laboratorio en solo cinco cápsulas!. Las demás tienes ropa… a otra cosa…_

 _-Dime cariño._

 _-Pues, mi gato está con mi mama… sería mucha molestia traerlo aquí?_

La pelirubia sonrió feliz.

 _-Sii!... que lindo, aquí amamos a los animales!. Traelo cuando quieras!_

 _-Gracias señora. Dígame, donde me quedaré?. Deseo llevar mis cosas y mostrarle a Bulma lo que conseguí._

La madre de Bulma sonrió.

 _-Ven cariño, sígueme. Te llevare a tu habitación. A lado duerme Bulma, ve y muestrale las cosas. Ella aún duerme, no suele despertarse temprano._

 _-Yo tampoco… trabajo mucho de noche._ -Ciel miró a la mujer sonrojado mientras subían las escaleras. _-Supongo que aquí no lo podre hacer…_

La mujer se detuvo en el final de las escaleras y sonrió feliz.

 _-Cariño, aquí tu haces lo que quieras. Duerme cuando lo desees, come cuando tengas hambre!... No hay reglas cariño, solo no se maltrata a los animales, luego, eres libre._

Ciel sonrió.

 _-Entonces estaremos muy bien!_

Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron hasta una habitación.

 _-Ven, te quedaras aquí. Era la habitación de otra persona, pero está deshabitada desde hace mucho tiempo. A lado duerme Bulma. Por qué no vas a despertarla?_

Ciel levantó la vista y la miró confundido.

 _-Quiere que vaya a su cuarto y la despierte yo mismo?_

 _-Solo quiero que le muestres eso que trajiste, nada más!_

Ciel sonrió.

 _-Está bien. Con su permiso._

 _-Si quieres puedo desempacar tu ropa y ordenarla…_

Ciel asintió contento y se giró. Tomó una cápsula de su maleta, la abrió y dejó ver unos paquetes diversos, con distintos colores y tamaños.

Sonrió feliz, esto era una locura excitante y fascinante y él la estaba por vivir. Salió de la habitación, caminó despacio por el pasillo y se detuvo delante de la puerta siguiente. Golpeó tímidamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a golpear un poco más fuerte, pero de nuevo nadie contestó.

Torció el labio. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba demasiado emocionado y tenía unas terribles ganas de entrar, sacudir a su nueva socia y mostrarle todo lo que había conseguido.

Sin más que pensar, abrió la puerta despacio y miró el interior. Se quedó quieto con lo que vio y con un rostro lleno de terror.

Lo único que veía era la inmensa espalda de Vegeta, que lo recibía tapado hasta la cintura.

Ciel comenzó a temblar. Maldita sea su suerte, se había equivocado de habitación y había entrado a la del hombre que tanto miedo le daba. Trató de girar y huir del lugar, pero se congeló al instante cuando el hombre giró la cabeza y lo miró.

 _-Se puede saber que haces?..._

Ciel se quedó petrificado mientras una gota gruesa de sudor caía por su frente.

 _-Yo… lo siento… me equivoque!... Quería ir a la habitación de Bulma…_

Vegeta se giró lleno de odio.

 _-Y por qué querías meterte en la habitación de mi mujer?..._

En ese momento Ciel creyó que moriría de un solo golpe, cuando de pronto vio a Bulma salir de abajo de las sábanas, entre los brazos del guerrero.

Suspiro aliviado, al manos ella no dejaría que lo mate tan rápido.

Bulma levantó un poco el torso y miró a Ciel.

 _-Oye… que haces?... no es muy temprano?..._

 _-Lo siento… no sabía que compartían la habitación…_ -Ciel bajó la mirada ruborizado. Él sabía que aquellos eran una pareja, y que la noche anterior lo había escuchado en el teléfono contestarle, pero verlos tan íntimos y durmiendo juntos lo puso nervioso. Miró el suelo y luego levantó la mirada. _-Perdóname Bulma, tu madre me dijo que podía venir y mostrarte todo lo que había conseguido._

Bulma se sentó en la cama de repente y lo miró sorprendida. Miró a los ojos a Vegeta que le daba la espalda a Ciel, y sonreía despacio.

 _-Mi madre dice muchas cosas… no importa!. Dime que trajiste?_

Ciel como si le borraran la memoria, sonrió feliz. Sin medir consecuencias, cerró la puerta y caminó velozmente hacia la cama donde dormía la joven pareja. Se acercó al lado de Bulma y dejó a la vista los paquetes llenos de fluidos de distintos colores.

Sin embargo no pudo hablar. Al levantar la mirada vio directamente la pared que estaba encima de la cama, arqueo una ceja al leer detenidamente.

Bulma sonrió al darse cuenta lo que estaba mirando y sintió una gota de sudor salir de su frente.

 _-Es que no tenía papel a mano y necesitaba escribir las ideas…_

 _-Se entiende todo perfectamente…. pero… Cola?..._

 _-Te lo explico en el laboratorio…._

Ciel asintió intrigado y volvió su vista a los líquidos que había traído con mucha felicidad.

Vegeta lo miró con odio. Quería asesinarlo. Como acto reflejo, levantó la sábana y cubrió a Bulma hasta el cuello. La mujer no estaba desnuda, pero tenía una remera muy provocativa que él no dejaría que nadie viera. Ni siquiera él, ya que planeaba que después de hacerle el amor por primera vez, la mujer dormiría desnuda.

Bulma vio el acto de Vegeta y lo miró con dulzura. Se veía tan hermoso cuando tenía celos. Miró a su nuevo colega y vio todo lo que el chico posó en la cama.

 _-Ciel, esto es genial!_

 _-Hay más Bulma. Pero todavía no los tengo, me dijeron que los traen en una semana. Pero para comenzar, tenemos todo!. Qué te parece?._

Bulma sonrió y miró a Vegeta.

 _-Tu que dices?... empezamos hoy Vegeta?... estas listo?_

El guerrero tomó de la cintura a Bulma y susurro en su oído.

 _-Nací listo!._

Bulma sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, posó su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre que tan enamorada la tenía. Él le sonrió despacio mientras la miraba a los ojos hermosos.

Ciel los vio a ambos y se sintió un poco incómodo.

 _-Bueno… iré a llevar mis cosas al laboratorio y preparar todo… los espero allí._

El muchacho se levantó, tomó los paquete y caminó hasta la salida, estaba por salir cuando sintió a Vegeta hablar.

 _-Que sea la última vez que entras a mi cuarto sin permiso…_

Ciel se puso tenso y asintió despacio. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

Bulma miró a Vegeta.

 _-No seas así...nada de lo que hace Ciel lo hace con malas intenciones…_

Vegeta se levantó despacio de la cama y se puso de pie.

 _-Lo sé… pero aún así debo advertirle… la próxima le torceré el cuello…_

Bulma sonrió ante el comportamiento celoso de Vegeta. El se giro y la miró.

 _-Hay que bañarse…_

 _-No creerás que me bañare contigo…_

Vegeta sonrió divertido.

 _-Está bien, me bañare yo primero, luego puedes bañarte tu... pero debes saber, que en algún momento, dejarás de bañarte sola… solo lo harás conmigo… cuando estés lista para eso…_

Vegeta caminó hasta el baño dejando a una Bulma ruborizada y muy excitada. La peliazul se puso de pie rápido y salió de su cuarto. Camino a través de pasillo y fue directo al antiguo cuarto de Vegeta.

Abrió su pequeño placard y sacó toda la ropa del guerrero del lugar.

 _"Dios mio Bulma… que estas haciendo?... Definitivamente perdiste la cabeza…."_

Bulma tomó la ropa del hombre y salió rápidamente del lugar. Atravesó el pasillo y entró de nuevo a su habitación.

Se acercó a su propio guardarropa y comenzó hacer lugar para poner las vestimentas nuevas. Al terminar, acomodo la poca ropa de Vegeta y sonrió.

Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

Vegeta por su parte estaba relajado bajo el agua. Su sonrisa era inmensa y su corazón desbordaba felicidad.

Se sentía tan bien que le daba miedo. Nunca había experimentado una sensación parecida. Tenía mucho miedo, miedo a que venga alguien y le quitara lo único que quería en todo el universo, Bulma.

Cerró las canillas apagando el agua y miró la nada. Bulma era suya casi completamente. Aún le faltaba hacerle el amor, pero sacando eso de lado, esa mujer le pertenecía. Ella le correspondía.

Era casi irreal todo aquello. Creyó que sería más difícil, pero no, ella simplemente respondió positivamente a todo lo que él hizo.

Y tembló. Sentía una angustia tremenda al saber que en algún momento alguien se la podía quitar. Sentía como podían arrebatarle lo único bueno y puro que tenía y se juró jamás permitir una cosa así.

Tomó una toalla de las tantas que había en unos de los estantes y la colocó en su cintura. Salió despacio del baño y miró a su mujer dentro del armario. Una sonrisa tonta se le formó en los labios.

 _-Que haces?..._

Bulma lo miró y se sonrojo un poco.

 _-Bueno, anoche me dijiste que esta ahora es tu habitación… no creo que sea conveniente que tu ropa esté cruzando el pasillo… alguien podría verte desnudo y no me agrada la idea… Decidí traerte tu ropa aquí… Creo que eres caprichoso y no te irás de mi cuarto…_

Vegeta sonrió feliz.

 _-Nuestro cuarto… Y si, es verdad, es mejor tener mi ropa cerca para que no te tientes al verme desnudo…_

El guerrero se acercó al armario y despacio tomó uno de los pantalones cortos de color azul que solía usar para estar cómodo. Bulma se sonrojo el doble cuando lo sintió tan cerca.

Pero sonrió divertida.

 _-Yo tentarme?... no será que es lo que tu quieres?..._

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

 _-Si… es lo que quiero… cuando quieras…_

Bulma sonrió y desvió la mirada o saltaría encima de aquel hombre.

 _-Compórtate…. Debo bañarme…_

Vegeta soltó a su mujer como acto de tregua para su miembro. Ella simplemente con dos palabras lo encendía.

 _-Bien. Te espero para desayunar…_

 _-Come tu primero…_

 _-No. Comerás conmigo y no hay posibilidad a un debate._

Vegeta deslizó la toalla hasta dejarla en el suelo. Bulma se giró rápidamente y se metió como un rayo al baño. Estaba roja y excitada. Si el hombre vivía ahí con ella y se mostraba desnudo por mucho tiempo, iba a caer rendida a sus brazos más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

 _-Bien mono…. si quiere jugar, juguemos._

Bulma se sacó la ropa rápidamente, tomó una toalla y la envolvió en su cuerpo. Salió del cuarto de baño y camino a su guardarropa.

Vegeta se terminaba de poner una camisa de color blanco, pero no pudo abrochar los botones.

Quedó como un bobo mirando a la mujer que venía con solo una toalla. Bulma tomó su ropa, se giró y sonrió dulcemente.

 _-Que pasa?... te gusta lo que ves?..._ -Bulma guiño su ojo y sin dejar que el hombre conteste, se metió rápido al baño.

Vegeta la siguió, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara. Estaba más rojo que nunca, definitivamente lo próximo que haría sería seducirla de forma lujuriosa, no iba a aguantar mucho sin tocarla. Como sea iba a seducirla para que cayera a su brazos, no había más vueltas.

Se giró y salió corriendo de su nuevo cuarto.

* * *

Al llegar al comedor, vio a Ciel sentado tomando café y fumando. Al parecer era una conducta típica de los científicos, ya que eso hacía siempre Bulma y su padre. Solo que este si comía su desayuno.

Vegeta no hablo ni saludo como siempre. Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual del comedor y se quedó mirando a Ciel.

El joven lo miró y sonrió tranquilo.

 _-Señor Vegeta, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas para el experimento. Puedo?_

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. La madre de Bulma se acercó despacio con tres grandes platos y los apoyo todos en la mesa. La mujer sonrió.

 _-Buen día cariño!. Viene Bulma a desayunar?._

Vegeta volvió a asentir y miró los platos.

 _-Cual es de Bulma?_

 _-Mmm, bueno, sabes que ella no desayuna…_

 _-Lo hará._

 _-Excelente!. Ya traigo uno para ella._

La señora Brief se giró y se fue hacía la cocina a preparar un plato más pequeño para su hija. Vegeta no tocaba su comida, solo la miraba en silencio.

Ciel lo observo y pregunto.

 _-No comerá?_

 _-Espero a mi mujer._

 _-Entiendo. Bien, entonces, mientras espera a que ella baje, le haré las preguntas, si?_

Vegeta cruzó los brazos sin decir nada. Ciel lo tomó como un si. Al parecer el hombre no es muy hablador.

 _-Bueno, es obvio la primera pregunta que haré y la que más necesito para comprender cómo es que haremos el experimento… de donde es Señor Vegeta?_

 _-Del planeta Vejita…_

 _-Lo sabía!. No eres terrícola!... Es de otro planeta!... Dígame, dónde está su planeta?. Cuánto hace que llegó aquí?... Por qué vino?... Tiene cola?_

Vegeta levantó la mirada y chisto.

 _-De a una pregunta, terrícola…._

 _-Lo siento!. Dónde está su planeta?_

 _-Mi planeta no existe. Lo destruyó un maldito insecto… Lo hizo pedazos junto con toda mi raza. Solo sobrevivimos unos pocos._

 _-Comprendo… Lo siento mucho._

 _-Yo no… gracias a eso me convertí en el guerrero que soy y pude llegar hasta aquí…_

 _-Y por qué vino hasta aquí?_

 _-Para vender este planeta, purgarlo, destruirlo… no sé, lo que me hubiera sido más útil…_

 _-Como?... usted quería destruir nuestro planeta?... Dios, eso es espantoso!, es usted un colonizador…_

 _-Ese era el plan…_

 _-Y por qué no los hizo?... Se quedará aquí definitivamente o se irá?_

En ese momento, Bulma bajaba las escaleras y caminaba hasta el salón comedor. Sonrió dulcemente a Ciel y luego fue directo a las piernas de Vegeta. Este la recibió con cariño y acomodo sus extremidades para su mujer.

Ciel miró la escena y sonrió un poco.

 _-Ya entiendo lo que lo detuvo..._

Bulma miro a Ciel y preguntó.

 _-De qué hablan?_

 _-Le hacía algunas preguntas a tu pareja Bulma… vamos a trabajar juntos y necesito información…_

 _Ah... es por lo de la cola?._

 _-Si, quiero saber acerca de eso... Aun la tiene?_

Bulma miro a Vegete y negó con la cabeza.

 _-No ya no, se la cortaron... Y es justamente ahí donde haremos el_ _experimento._

 _-En la extremidad amputada?_

La señora Brief se acercó despacio y puso en la mesa otro plato lleno de comida. Puso crema batida y jarabe de chocolate a lado de este.

Bulma se sonrojo rápidamente y miró de reojo a su hombre. Este sonrió y tembló de excitación.

 _-Bulma, crees que Vegeta sea compatible con..._

Ciel veía como ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba, de hecho ni le prestaban atención a nada en lo absoluto. Miró hacía su café y decidió dejar el interrogatorio para después, al parecer esos dos parecían animales en celo y no podían dejar de provocarse.

Despacio se puso de pie, tomó su café en la mano y el cigarrillo en la otra y fue directo al su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

La señora Brief se asomo por la puerta del comedor, pero al ver la cercanía de su hija y su yerno, decidió no interrumpir. Salió rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa.

Ni Vegeta ni Bulma se habían dado cuenta que estaban solos en la sala, y seguían con su juego de seducción.

 _-Debes hacerme probar eso de una vez por todas…_

Bulma sonrió. Al parecer quería vengarse por la escenita de la toalla. Quería jugar, jugarían.

Bulma tomó la crema y la comenzó a agitar. Apretó el botón dejando salir un poco del espeso dulce y lo colocó en su dedo. Se lo metió en la boca y chupo todo el contenido.

Vegeta la miró y no pudo evitar apretarla contra su recién despierto y duro miembro.

 _-Dije que yo quería probarlo…_

Bulma giro un poco más y volvió a agitar la crema. Apretó de nuevo el botón y dejó salir un poco de la espuma blanca en sus labios.

 _-Pruébalo…_

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces y pasó su lengua caliente sobre los labios de la mujer. Bulma sentía como cada nervio de su cuerpo se tensaba al extremo.

 _-Quiero más… eso no es suficiente… dame más mujer…_

Bulma se puso roja y estaba apunto de contestar la provocación de su hombre, pero su madre no la dejó.

 _-Hija…._

Vegeta levantó la vista con total odio y fulmino a la madre de Bulma con la mirada. La peliazul se puso derecha y miró a su madre que estaba toda ruborizada.

 _-Bulma, hija… perdona, pero hay un niño muy bonito en la puerta preguntando por ti… dice que se llama Liam y quiere trabajar contigo…._

Bulma trató de despejar su mente y bajar la temperatura que tenía encima. Miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza. La pelirubia salió del comedor como un rayo dejando solo a la excitada pareja.

Vegeta se giró y cuando vio que la mujer se había ido tomó de la cintura de nuevo de Bulma. Esta se puso de pie rápidamente deteniendo su conducta animal.

 _-Espera… Escuchaste eso?... Llegó Liam, Vegeta… el último que faltaba…_

Vegeta bufó con odio. Otro insecto que mataría, pero a este por interrumpir. Se acomodo en la silla y tomó el tenedor.

 _-No comas arriba mio Bulma… ya no tengo autocontrol…_

Bulma se sonrojo y sonrió.

 _-Voy a buscar al chico y hablaré con él. Entre Ciel y yo nos aseguraremos que sea útil…_ -Bulma llamo al guerrero que no le prestaba atención _. -Vegeta…_

 _-Bulma… déjame o saltaré sobre ti…_

Bulma no dijo nada y caminó hasta la salida. Apoyó las manos en la pared y giro antes de irse.

 _-Espero que esta noche en nuestro cuarto saltes sobre mi…. amo..._

Vegeta gruñó como una bestia y miró a su mujer que salía corriendo del comedor. Definitivamente esta noche saltaría sobre ella.

* * *

Bulma camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Se acercó al el espejo del hall y miró su reflejo.

Estaba roja y lujuriosa, definitivamente ese hombre siempre se las arreglaba para excitarla con solo unas palabras y un simple roce en sus labios.

 _"Mono bruto… con solo dos palabras y un roce mínimo de su lengua me dejo en un estado deplorable y lujurioso… Maldición, ya no me importa nada. Si debo sufrir, sufriré, pero no me voy a privar más de esto… si esta noche ese hombre no me toca, definitivamente lo violare…."_

Bulma se acercó a la puerta y la abrió despacio. Miró hacía el exterior y lo vio.

Allí estaba parado el mismo chico joven que trabajó con ella en el vídeo. Bulma sonrió al verlo y este se sonrojo.

 _-Señora Brief?..._

 _-Empezamos mal Liam… Solo Bulma de acuerdo?_

 _-Lo siento… Señorita Bulma….. Mi padre me dijo que su padre le comento que usted está trabajando en un gran proyecto y que necesitaba gente capacitada… yo… yo me gradué hace dos meses pero aún no tengo dinero para instalar mi propio laboratorio… yo deseo ayudarla y poder comenzar con mi carrera! Ser su asistente sería un orgullo para mi y muy bueno para mi curriculum!_

Bulma sonrió. Todo encajaba de una manera esperada.

 _-Bien. Pasa muchacho. Ven conmigo a mi laboratorio. Te contaré del trabajo._

Bulma sonrió contenta.

 _"Perfecto… definitivamente el equipo está completo."_

* * *

Luego de una extensa charla entre Liam, Ciel y Bulma, los tres jóvenes quedaron de acuerdo en comenzar con el trabajo.

Se lo veía a Liam con ojos brillosos y lleno de júbilo. Sin duda estaba por vivir una gran aventura junto a esos grandes científicos.

Los tres acordaron que comenzarían al día siguiente ya que le faltaban algunas cosas para comenzar el trabajo.

Liam preguntó por el sujeto de prueba, pero Bulma dijo que no estaba listo aquel día para comenzar el trabajo. Bulma también le explico que era un hombre con un gran carácter, que debía ser un poco menos entusiasta con él.

Ciel asentía nervioso y diciendo de vez en cuando que Vegeta tenía un carácter horrible y que no dudaría en matarlo si se propasaba con Bulma

Liam tragó saliva y trató de tomar nota mental de cada palabra.

Los tres científicos coordinaron los horarios de trabajo y Liam se fue a su casa cuando llegó el anochecer.

Ciel y Bulma se quedaron un rato más charlando y arreglando todo el laboratorio para comodidades de Ciel, e instalaron su computadora y sus máquinas propias.

Todo estaba listo para comenzar y Bulma se sentía feliz.

Ambos científicos salieron del laboratorio y fueron directo al comedor. Allí estaban el padre de Bulma y Vegeta.

La mujer se acercó y lo miró detenidamente. Se notaba que el hombre había entrenado todo el día. Así fue que bajó su estado de lujuria.

La joven no dijo nada y se sentó en una silla a esperar la cena. Vegeta la miró y le gruño despacio.

Bulma rodó los ojos comprendiendo en el acto que era lo que Vegeta quería. Sin decir nada, fue directo a sus piernas y se sentó sin decir nada.

El profesor observó aquello y sonrió por dentro. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Ciel ya se estaba tomando natural esa escena y se dispuso a conversar con el padre de Bulma de lo que pasaría mañana.

La madre de la científica llegó con la comida, sirvió los platos y se sentó rápido en su lugar. Miró a su hija comiendo en la piernas de su yerno, y no puedo evitar saltar de alegría.

La cena transcurrió rápido y todos los presentes comían y charlaban acerca de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

Vegeta observaba la naturalidad de todos al ver a Bulma sobre él. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda le encantaba que nadie lo juzgara o se burlara de su condición con la hembra. Al contrario, todos lo tomaban con agrado.

La cena se terminó y los robots limpiaron todo. Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacía las escaleras y subieron hacia sus cuartos.

Vegeta miraba desde atrás como su mujer y Ciel estaban emocionados por lo que ocurriría al otro día.

Claro, como el que iba a ser el mono de prueba sería él y ninguno sufriría dolor, hablaban contentos y felices.

Bulma se detuvo ante la puerta de Ciel y le sonrió. Vio como Vegeta pasaba de lado y se metía rápidamente a su cuarto… el cuarto de ambos.

Sonrió ante eso y miro a Ciel.

 _-Bueno, es hora de dormir. Nos vemos mañana Ciel… no entres a mi cuarto por favor…_ -Bulma lo miró y guiñó un ojo.

Ciel se ruborizo y solo asintió con la cabeza. Esa mujer era hermosa.

Luego pensó en el guerrero del espacio, sabía la respuesta que había quedado inconclusa… él jamás se iría y mucho menos destruiría su planeta… Definitivamente, Bulma había salvado a todos.

El pelirrubio sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y entró rápidamente a su nuevo cuarto.

* * *

Bulma entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Escucho ruidos en el baño y supo que su nuevo compañero de cama se estaba bañando. Fue a su armario, busco un pequeño pantalón muy corto y una remera que tenía dos diminutas tiras que se debían posar sobre sus hombros.

Sonrió de repente. No busco ropa interior, pues si algo pasaba entre ellos esa noche, por nada del mundo dejaría que ese hombre tenga un record de romper sus prendas íntimas.

Miró la ropa. Era atrevida, pero inocente. Justo lo que quería para esa noche. Se sentó en la cama, prendió la tele y el dvd. Puso el vídeo en pausa y esperó unos minutos.

Vegeta salió del cuarto de baño con un pequeño short de color rojo. Sin duda sería una noche llena de juegos, ya que el hombre no vestía absolutamente nada más.

El guerrero salió y miró a su mujer. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió.

 _-Terminaste?... quiero bañarme también…_

 _-Ni siquiera empecé…_

 _-Como?_

 _-Todo tuyo mujer._

Bulma se puso de pie y paso de lado a Vegeta. Camino despacio y muy sensualmente. Este la miró intensamente mientras fijaba su vista en los grandes y redondos glúteos de la chica.

Sonrió perversamente. Ya tenía en la mente todo lo que le haría esa noche si ella le hiciera la mínima insinuación.

Se acercó despacio a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Nadie molestaría. Miró la luz encendida, seguramente algún estúpido robots había reparado los focos de electricidad. Decidió no volver a destruirlos. Apago la luz de una manera normal y prendió el velador de su lado, ese que había visto a la mujer prender en más de una ocasión. Se recostó en el centro de la cama y tomó el control del dvd listo para poner play.

Después de unos minutos, miró hacía la izquierda y vio a su mujer parada que recién salía de la ducha. Tenía el cuerpo húmedo y una ropa demasiado provocativa..

 _-Veo que ya preparaste todo…_ -Dijo mientras veía toda la habitación semioscura.

 _-Por supuesto mujer… no perderemos mucho tiempo._ -Vegeta estiró su brazo y miró a los ojos a Bulma. _-Ven, acuéstate arriba mio…_

Bulma sonrió y tomó la mano de Vegeta. Este la llevó directo hacia su pecho, dejándola recostada boca arriba sobre él.

 _-Bulma…_

 _-Dime_

 _-Voy a decirte esto una sola vez… no digas que no te lo avise ni te lo advertí. Tampoco quiero que me grites ni que te me escapes…_

 _Bulma giro y lo miró a los ojos._

 _-Que?_

 _-Ante la mínima provocación… te haré mía. Estamos de acuerdo?..._

Bulma se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en el pecho de Vegeta y sonrió.

 _-De acuerdo..._

Está noche sería la última con abstinencia. Le haria el amor a su mujer.

Definitivamente no pasaba de esa noche.

 _Continuara..._


	35. Vídeo 3: Trunks Brief

_**Capítulo 34: Vídeo 3: Trunks Brief**_

 **N/A:Hola hola!... sii, estoy aquí!, es tarde en mi país, así que shh.. todos duermen, pero aún así he decidido subir un capitulo!**

 **Mañana sábado me toca trabajar y no podre subir, así que los obligue a mis ojitos a permanecer abiertos y pude subirlo… uf… Lo subo y me desmayo en la camita!**

 **Bien… les cuento que falta muy pero muy poquito para que esta historia finalice al fin, así que subo cada capítulo con mucha emoción!.**

 **Voy a actualizar todas mis historias el día de hoy, porque luego no se cuando podré hacerlo… Lo sé , me odian pero hago lo que más puedo.**

 **Les dejo cap nuevo y espero de corazón que les guste, porque a mi me encanto escribirlo.**

 **Solo lean el titulo y ya.. me voy, dejaré que el mundo arda…**

 **En fin, gracias a todos por leer y los mensajes que recibo. Las quiero, nos vemos la otra semana!. Besos!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Bulma se acomodó sobre el pecho de Vegeta y miró la tele. Vegeta tomó el control, apretó el botón de play y lo dejó sobre la mesa del lado de Bulma.

 _-Quieres que apague la luz del velador?_

 _-Como quieras, me da igual._

 _-Bien._ -Vegeta tomó el velador y apago la luz dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras, hasta que la imagen se prendió iluminando sus rostros.

Vegeta abrazó a Bulma y miró la pantalla.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba una habitación que ninguno de los del presente conocía. Se encontraba Vegeta, acostado sobre una cama, tapado hasta la cintura y durmiendo.**_

 _ **De repente la puerta se abrió y la madre de Bulma se hizo presente.**_

 _ **-Vegeta… cariño. Despierta!**_

 _ **El guerrero abrió los ojos y miró serio a la mujer. No dijo nada solo la miraba.**_

 _ **-Ciel está en el teléfono… quieres hablar con él?**_

 _ **-No. Dígale que venga.**_

 _ **-Le dije y me dijo que quería hablar contigo para preguntarte qué era lo que fallaba de la máquina…**_

 _ **-No voy a hablar con él por ese aparato!... que vanga!**_

 _ **-Está bien, como digas!.**_

 _ **La mujer rubia salió del cuarto del guerrero, cerrando la puerta. El saiyajin se levantó de la cama y se lo vio ir directo al baño.**_

 _ **Después de unos diez minutos, se lo vio al guerrero salir con una toalla. Se acercó a un armario y sacó de allí un pantalón largo color marrón claro y una camisa azul.**_

 _ **-Es increíble que deba usar estos atuendos…**_

 _ **Sin más que reprochar, salió rápido de la habitación.**_

 _ **La imagen se apagó, pero rápidamente se mostró la cocina de la señora Brief.**_

 _ **La mujer estaba sentada hablando con su hija.**_

 _ **-Entonces?... Qué harás con los inversionistas?**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la mirada preocupada.**_

 _ **-No lo se mamá… Esto es una pesadilla…. no hace ni un año que tome el mando de la empresa y ya lo estoy echando a perder… no sirvo como científica, no sirvo como empresaria… soy un fracaso mamá…**_

 _ **-No mi cielo… no digas eso!...**_

 _ **Vegeta entro a la cocina y miró a las dos mujeres con el rostro serio y muy preocupado. La señora Brief sonrió al ver a su huésped y rápido se puso de pie, busco unos platos y comenzó a llenarlos de comida.**_

 _ **El saiyajin miró a Bulma y esta lo enfrentó en silencio. El joven frunció el ceño. En la imagen se escuchó que sonaba el teléfono.**_

 _ **La pelirubia dejó los platos llenos de comida sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina a atender.**_

 _ **Vegeta la siguió con la mirada y cuando vio que estaba lejos, se puso de pie. Bulma lo miró y rápido imitó el acto.**_

 _ **Ella quiso salir del lugar, pero el hombre la detuvo.**_

 _ **-Qué te pasa?...**_

 _ **-Soy una inútil… Arruine la empresa…**_

 _ **-De qué hablas?**_

 _ **-No lo** **entenderías** **…**_

 ** _Bulma quiso salir de nuevo, pero el saiyajin de nuevo la detuvo._**

 ** _-Te espero en la cámara de gravedad. Y me dirás lo que pasó…_**

 ** _-Por qué quieres saber?_**

 ** _-Porque si. Terminó de desayunar y voy para allá…._**

 ** _Bulma bajó la vista y se soltó del agarre del hombre. Este la miro, la beso rápidamente en los labios y volvió corriendo a su lugar. La madre de Bulma llegaba a la cocina y sonrió a su hija. Está la miró en silencio y se despidió de su madre._**

 ** _La imagen se fue."_**

 _-Nada interesante…_

 _-Vegeta, la empresa está en quiebra por mi culpa… si eso llega a pasar, debo saber cómo evitarlo!_

 _-Es verdad, no lo había pensado de ese modo. De igual manera tu no te harás cargo de eso, no perderás tu licencia…_

Bulma se levantó y miró al guerrero.

 _-Cómo lo vas a evitar?... acaso decidiste no ir a la ceremonia de premiación conmigo?._

 _-Ni dudarlo. Si vas a ir vestida con esas prendas, iré!..._

 _-Y si el viejo intenta acosarme?... no harás nada?._

 _-Lo mataré…._

 _-Vegeta!..._

 _-Pero, no te acosara… porque apenas lleguemos al lugar, le dirás a todo el mundo que soy tu pareja… así nadie se te acercara con otras intenciones…_

Bulma sonrió. Que hermoso era escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del hombre que tanto amaba. Se giró y se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho.

Sabía que haciendo eso, muchas cosas se evitarían, la pregunta ahora es… Mentiría o diría la verdad?... Serían pareja para ese momento?

Bulma sonrió con dulzura, ojala la respuesta sea positiva.

La imagen regreso.

 ** _"Se podía ver el pasillo nuevo de la C.C. Aquel que llevaba a las personas hacia la casa nueva de Bulma._**

 ** _Se vio caminar a la científica con rostro preocupado y muy desanimada. Andaba despacio hasta tocar el picaporte de su nuevo hogar._**

 ** _Más no pudo abrir, porque dos manos la sujetaron de repente y la arrestaron hacía el interior del cuarto que había junto a la entrada._**

 ** _Vegeta abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él._**

 ** _La imagen cambió rápidamente hacia el interior de la habitación._**

 ** _Se lo vio al saiyajin que posaba a la mujer sobre la pared y él se paraba frente a ella. Bulma se vio sobresaltada al sentir las manos desnudas de Vegeta que la tomaban fuertemente de la cintura. Este la tomó del mentón y la hizo que lo mire a los ojos. El hombre susurro._**

 ** _-Al fin llegas… te espere todo el día!_**

 ** _-Vegeta, no hagas eso mono bruto!. Deja de asustarme!.._**

 ** _El guerrero sonrió y besó dulcemente a la mujer._**

 ** _-No empieces con tus gritos… mejoró tu empresa?_**

 ** _-Más o menos… yo… dejaré todo eso para siempre…_**

 ** _Vegeta se apartó un poco y tomó el mentón de la mujer otra vez, cuando ella bajó la mirada._**

 ** _-De qué hablas?... dejarás la presidencia?_**

 ** _-Papá cree que lo mejor será que descanse un tiempo… las cosas me están yendo muy mal._**

 ** _Vegeta sonrió._**

 ** _-Excelente…_**

 ** _Bulma lo miró incrédula._**

 ** _-De qué hablas?_**

 ** _-Mujer, cuanto tiempo te llevará dejar al insecto de tu esposo?_**

 ** _Bulma se alejó de Vegeta y se puso más seria._**

 ** _-De qué demonios hablas Vegeta?_**

 ** _-Te robaré!... te llevaré conmigo fuera del planeta!..._**

 ** _Fin de la imagen"._**

Vegeta del presente sonrió. Esa sería una excelente idea. Si en algún momento se fuera del planeta, sin duda se llevaría a su mujer con él. No la dejaría sola con nadie. Luego se dio cuenta porque tanto entusiasmo por saber como le estaba yendo a Bulma en el trabajo, era todo poder llevarla con él.

Bulma abrió sus ojos. Al parecer se vio un Vegeta decidido a tener a esa hembra… tal como el del presente.

La imagen volvió muy rápido.

 ** _"Bulma estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Se la veía pensativa y con un rostro muy preocupado._**

 ** _Se la veía de nuevo muy delgada y con el rostro pálido. Según el vídeo, habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Vegeta había vuelto a la tierra._**

 ** _El teléfono sonó de repente y Bulma no respondió. La contestadora se escuchó automáticamente y una voz masculina hablo._**

 ** _-Hola Bulma, soy Ciel. Estoy ya en el país. Llegare a la corporación cápsula mañana. El señor Vegeta me pidió que arregle la cámara de gravedad… Nada, solo quería contarte eso. Nos vemos preciosa._**

 ** _Fin de la comunicación._**

 ** _Bulma levantó la mirada y vio el teléfono sobre su mesa. Se sentó despacio y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero en la imagen se veía como la mujer se mareaba y caía al suelo. Intentó sostenerse rápidamente de las sábanas, pero no lo logró._**

 ** _En ese momento se lo ve a Yamcha entrar a su cuarto y ver con rostro preocupado a su esposa. Corrió rápido hacia ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie._**

 ** _-Cariño… qué te ocurre?_**

 ** _-Nada, estoy bien… Demasiado estrés…_**

 ** _-Crees que haya vuelto la anemia?... Estas muy delgada de nuevo!_**

 ** _Bulma se sentó despacio en la cama y miró a su esposo que se arrodillaba frente a ella._**

 ** _-Puede ser. Me he sentido muy débil estos días, he vomitado y tenido mareos constantes… Creo que llamare al doctor._**

 ** _-Bulma recuerda que debes alimentarte bien. Si llegas a quedar embarazada, el bebé necesita una mamá fuerte!_**

 ** _Bulma miró a los ojos a su esposo y de repente dejó de respirar._**

 ** _Fin de la imagen."_**

 _-Está embarazada…_

Vegeta se sobresaltó y miró a su mujer.

 _-Cómo lo sabes?..._

Bulma se giró y miró los ojos negros del hombre.

 _-Solo lo se…. Y ella acaba de darse cuenta…_

 _-Es nuestro, verdad?... Digo, no es del idiota ese…. tiene que ser nuestro hijo!_

 _-Si… por eso tiene ese rostro y dejó de respirar… tendrá un híbrido saiyajin…_

 _-Eso es bueno…_

Bulma lo miró seria.

 _-Enserio?..._

 _-Por supuesto mujer!, que no viste acaso el tremendo guerrero que engendraron?!... Un orgullo para mi raza!_

Bulma apoyó el rostro en el pecho del hombre.

 _-Jamás me dijiste lo que pensabas del chico.. creí que no era de tu agrado… por su cabello y sus ojos…_

Vegeta sonrió.

 _-Nuestro hijo es diferente a todos los saiyajins, es especial, único!. No será un aburrido guerrero común y corriente. Y no solo eso, será el guerrero más poderoso que existirá, mucho más que la cosa esa que engendro Kakarotto… además, tendrá tus ojos y cabello… hay algo más perfecto que eso?..._

Bulma levantó la mirada y miró lo ojos de Vegeta. Definitivamente la dejó sin palabras.

El vídeo volvió a la vida.

 _ **"Se veía el pasillo nuevamente que daba a la casa de Bulma. Se vio que la puerta se abría y salía la mujer con un rostro demasiado preocupado.**_

 _ **Vegeta hizo su aparición también y la miró profundamente. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.**_

 _ **-Llegó Ciel… hoy verá la C. de G…. En cuanto la arregle me iré. Dime mujer… Vendrás conmigo si o no?**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y miró los ojos del guerrero en silencio por varios minutos Despacio hablo.**_

 _ **-Tu te fuiste hace seis meses. Me dejaste, me abandonaste por una confusión. Me hiciste ver lo poco que te importo… Ahora que estoy casada y tratando de formar una familia, tu vienes por mi….**_

 _ **-Bulma…**_

 _ **-No. Yo hubiese elegido estar contigo Vegeta... pero destruiste toda mi vida. No me iré contigo ni ahora ni nunca. No soy tu juguete. No permitiré que vuelvas a destruir mi vida. Me quedaré con Yamcha y buscaré ese hijo que tanto queremos. Vete y esta vez no vuelvas nunca más…. Está vez, soy yo la que te deja.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo…**_

 _ **Vegeta soltó a Bulma despacio y con el rostro sumamente serio, salió de la imagen. Bulma se quedó parada unos segundos y cuando comenzó a temblar, cayó en el suelo llorando con extremo dolor.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Vegeta abrazó fuerte a Bulma. Por nada del mundo dejaría que eso pase. Ella era suya y nunca la dejaría, pero debía admitir, que si esa mujer decidía apartarlo de su lado, él simplemente moriría de tristeza.

 _"Demasiado tiempo solo y sin ti… no volveré a pasar por eso…"_

 _-No lo entiendo… ella ya está embarazada y no le dijo nada… Él se irá… será que en el futuro aún estás vivo pero ella le dijo a nuestro hijo que moriste para que no sufra?_

Vegeta levantó una ceja incrédulo.

 _-Y volvió después de un tiempo, el chico lo conoció y es por eso que me odia tanto?..._

Bulma se levantó y miró a Vegeta.

 _-Eso tiene demasiado sentido…._

La imagen llegó demasiado rápido sacándolos de sus conclusiones.

 _ **"En el vídeo se veía el interior de un laboratorio. Era uno nuevo, ya que la Bulma del presente, no lo reconocía.**_

 _ **En el lugar se lo veía a Ciel con unas piezas y armando algo. Vegeta se hizo presente en el lugar. Camino hasta el escritorio y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. Ciel levantó la mirada y se acomodó unos anteojos que antes no tenía.**_

 _ **-Mira… ya se lo dije Vegeta. La cámara anda perfectamente…**_

 _ **-Lo sé, yo mismo la** **probé** **. No se que ocurrió!. Cuando estaba en el espacio, ni siquiera prendía la gravedad.**_

 _ **Ciel se levantó de su asiento y le entregó una cápsula en la mano al guerrero.**_

 _ **-Le creo, lo que ocurre es que la máquina no quería estar en el espacio…**_

 _ **Vegeta levantó una ceja incrédulo.**_

 _ **-De qué hablas?**_

 _ **-Señor Vegeta, se lo explicare lo menos complicado posible. La cámara de gravedad está integrado a todo su sistema, no solo el nervioso. La frecuencia responde al %100 a usted y a nadie más. Al principio quería irse, y la máquina le respondió positivamente. Pero después de un tiempo, usted quiso volver, y la cámara manifestó su deseo. Es por eso que ahora que está aquí, ella funciona perfectamente…. Ella quiere estar en donde usted desea…**_

 _ **Vegeta bajó de la mesa molesto.**_

 _ **-Esas son tonterías!... es solo una máquina!. Yo la controla a ella, ella no me controla a mi!**_

 _ **-Bien, como diga. Yo se lo dije. Salga del planeta, pero volverá… la máquina tiene algo afectivo aquí que la hace volver… en otras palabras, es usted el que necesita volver…**_

 _ **Vegeta miró el suelo pensativo. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y salió rápidamente del laboratorio.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen."**_

Vegeta sonrió. Que difícil era para él reconocer que volvía por su mujer… Increíble que una máquina lo haga por él.

Bulma se giró un poco y sonrió.

 _-Si que eres orgulloso…_

 _-Ya no… bueno, siempre seré así… pero contigo no más…._

Bulma sonrió más dejando ver su rostro lleno de felicidad. Se acomodó más sobre el pecho de su hombre y espero la siguiente imagen que no se hizo esperar nada.

 ** _"La imagen mostraba el jardín de la casa. Se veía a Vegeta con un rostro molesto. Desencapulo la máquina y la miró atentamente. Levantó la vista miró directo la ventana de Bulma. Suspiró con dolor, se metió dentro de la cámara, cerró la puerta y despegó rápidamente._**

 ** _La imagen mostró a Bulma en su cuarto mirar por la ventana. Vio la cámara salir del planeta y entró rápido al interior de la habitación. Camino hasta una mesita de noche y tomó un objeto largo y de color rosa._**

 ** _Suspiro asustada y abrió sus ojos. Miró el objeto y de repente, se tiró al suelo llorando con dolor. Dejó caer el pequeño palito junto con su cuerpo._**

 ** _-Maldición… y ahora qué demonios haré…_**

 ** _Fin de la imagen"._**

 _-Te lo dije…_

 _-Que?, que cosa?, que era eso?_

 _-Con ese objeto las mujeres nos enteramos si estamos o no embarazadas y por lo que se ve… dio positivo!_

Vegeta sonrió orgulloso. Si el guerrero del futuro murio o no, él ya había hecho su trabajo, dejar su descendencia dentro de la mujer perfecta.

Bulma lo miró seria.

 _-Que ocurre mujer?_

 _-No se si quiero ver lo que sigue?..._

 _-Por qué lo dices?..._

 _-Me da miedo…_

Vegeta la abrazó.

 _-No te preocupes. Créeme, no será lo peor que veremos o que vimos… Veremos algunas cosas, pero si no lo soportas, lo quitaremos, si?_

Bulma sonrió y asintió con dulzura. La imagen volvió.

 _ **"Bulma estaba sentada sobre su cama mirando la nada. Despacio entra Yamcha a la habitación y en silencio se sienta a su lado.**_

 _ **El hombre la miró detenidamente como esperando algo. Bulma lo miró también y habló despacio.**_

 _ **-Quiero el divorcio…**_

 _ **-Lo imagine… Puedo saber por qué?... Él ya se fue… no** **volverá** **.**_

 _ **-Lo se y es mejor para mi, pero no puedo seguir contigo…**_

 _ **-Bulma podemos hacer que esto funcione… yo**_

 _ **-Estoy embarazada…**_

 _ **-Bulma… dime que es una broma…**_

 _ **-Ojala. No he tomado precauciones desde que nos casamos… no lo hice ahora tampoco, simplemente lo olvide.**_

 _ **Yamcha sonrió irónico.**_

 _ **-Él logró en un mes lo que yo no pude en cinco meses… en trece años…**_

 _ **-Yamcha…**_

 _ **-Como sabes que es de él y no mío.?...**_

 _ **Bulma tomó las manos de su marido y respiro con dolor.**_

 _ **-Lo se, solo lo se…** **Perdóname** **!.**_

 _ **Yamcha sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Te daré el divorcio, pero no te dejare Bulma. Vas a tener un bebé alienígena, no te dejare sola.**_

 _ **Bulma frunció el ceño.**_

 _ **-Oye, no le digas así a mi pequeño!... él no tiene la culpa que su padre sea un mono egoísta e idiota!**_

 _ **Yamcha sonrió y abrazó a Bulma.**_

 _ **-"Él"... ya sabes que es un niño?**_

 _ **-No, no lo se…. dije él, refiriéndome al bebé… aunque no niego que un niño me haría muy feliz...**_

 _ **-Esto no será fácil, pero se que lo harás muy bien… pero aún así me quedaré contigo. Te dije que siempre he querido tener un hijo, pero por algo no se me dio… Déjame ser el tío postizo de tu bebé…. Él no tendrá padre, un poco de imagen paterna no será malo.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo Yamcha… Gracias.**_

 _ **Ambo se abrazaron cuando la imagen se fue."**_

Vegeta bufó de odio. Tenía tanta ira en su interior que explotaría. Ese hijo era suyo y nadie más que él podía criarlo y entrenarlo.

Su contraparte lo ponía cada día peor. Abrazó de nuevo a Bulma y apoyó su rostro en el cuello.

Ella se giró y lo miró tranquila.

 _-Al parecer nuestro hijo se criara con el insecto de…_

 _-No lo digas!... ni de broma!... Antes lo mato!. Ese es mi hijo, nadie puede cuidarlo más que yo!... Te juro que si se lo hubiese dicho, él no se hubiera ido!_

Bulma se giró completamente.

 _-De qué hablas Vegeta?... fue exactamente eso lo que los separó al principio… él creyó que ella estaba esperando un bebé y la abandonó…. era más que obvio que no le diría!_

 _-Él mentía…_

 _-Como?_

 _-Bulma, recuerda que ese hombre soy yo… Él no dijo eso en serio… solo estaba aterrado al verse en una situación así. Con una familia, una mujer, hijos… Y se fue porque la escucho hablar con el idiota, planear tener hijos y unirse con él… se llenó de celos…. Se porque te lo digo!_

 _-Entonces… él no creía que ella lo quería atar?_

 _-No. Él hubiera querido eso, pero no estaba listo para reaccionar… Aún no se admitía sus sentimientos… Después de este vídeo, él ya lo hacía, por eso se la quiso llevar… No soy tonto. Si se que buscas tener un hijo… de verdad crees que me acostaría contigo teniendo esa posibilidad y no estar de acuerdo?..._

Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida.

 _-Lo hizo apropósito!..._

 _-Yo lo hubiera hecho…._

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida. La imagen se prendió pero ella quedó en estado de shock.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba el laboratorio de Ciel. Se veía al hombre trabajar muy concentrado. En la escena aparece Bulma sonriendo detrás de él.**_

 _ **-Se puede?**_

 _ **Ciel se giró despacio y sonrió dulcemente. Se puso de pie, se acercó a Bulma y la abrazó con cariño.**_

 _ **-Bulma!... te felicito!**_

 _ **La mujer sonrió y se apartó un poco.**_

 _ **-Veo que las noticias vuelan…**_

 _ **-Lo siento, tu calendario menstrual aún sigue en mi pared!. Me pediste que lo controle, recuerdas?... Hace dos meses que está vacío… solo significa o que estas muriendo o estas embarazada… opte por algo menos dramático.**_

 _ **Bulma miro a Ciel perpleja.**_

 _ **-Eres… mira, déjalo así. Es verdad, estoy embarazada…**_

 _ **-Te felicito a ti y a tu esposo!**_

 _ **Bulma miro a Ciel y hablo seria.**_

 _ **-No es de Yamcha…**_

 _ **Ciel abrió lo ojos.**_

 _ **-Como que no?... acaso tu…**_

 _ **-Si, lo engañe con otro hombre…. Nos divorciaremos en unas semanas… -Bulma tomó asiento. -De igual manera se quedara a mi lado.** **Seré** **madre soltera y él quiere apoyarme… por los buenos tiempos.**_

 _ **Ciel se sentó frente a Bulma y tomó sus manos con cariño.**_

 _ **-Cuenta conmigo también Bulma…. Tampoco te dejaré sola. No sé quién sea el padre del bebé, pero no me importa…. Tienes mi apoyo incondicionalmente!**_

 ** _-Gracias Ciel, serás un excelente tío!._**

 ** _-Eso suena genial!... Soy el apuesto tío Ciel!_**

 ** _Bulma sonrió._**

 ** _-Oye, y tu novia?_**

 ** _-Me dejó…. es alérgica a los gatos y me hizo elegir… Se puso como loca cuando abrí la puerta para que salga… me insultó mucho._**

 ** _-Ciel… como puedes elegir un animal sobre una mujer?!..._**

 ** _-Vamos Bulma, un animal por otro!... mi gato es fiel y mi eterno compañero… no lo traicionaría!_**

 ** _Ambos sonrieron y quedaron en silencio cuando la imagen se fue"._**

Vegeta miró a Bulma de reojo. Está seguia seria y como en shock.

 _-Vamos mujer, si sabía que te pondrías así, no te decía nada._

Bulma giro y lo miró.

 _-Gracias por decirme… es solo que no me esperaba eso…_

 _-Yo si…_

La imagen volvía rápidamente. Al parecer en este vídeo, las cosas pasaban más a prisa que en los anteriores.

 _ **"En el vídeo se ve que han pasado casi dos meses desde la partida de Vegeta. La imagen muestra la habitación de Bulma.**_

 _ **Esta está vacía, pero se escucha ruidos en el baño. Luego de unos minutos, se ve a la madre de Bulma apareciendo en el lugar.**_

 _ **Trae en sus manos una caja roja, que los del presente reconocen enseguida. La mujer se sienta en la cama y sonríe dulcemente.**_

 _ **Después de unos minutos, se la ve a Bulma salir del cuarto de baño, completamente desnuda.**_

 _ **Se veía pálida y bastante delgada. Sus brazos eran finos al igual que sus largas piernas, aún así, el pequeño bulto escapaba como en una pequeña dimensión 3d, haciéndose notar muy tiernamente.**_

 _ **La peliazul mira a su madre y sonríe. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras miraba el cuerpo de su hija.**_

 _ **-A pesar de que haz bajado de peso, te ves muy hermosa con esa pancita…**_

 _ **Bulma se sonrojo y tomo un vestido muy suelto que posaba arriba de la cama y se vistió.**_

 _ **-Mamá… no digas eso… Dime, qué pasó?, qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **-Como que hago?, quiero saber que te dijo el médico.**_

 _ **Bulma se sentó en la cama y se puso seria.**_

 _ **-Volví a bajar de peso… Le tuve que contar de…. "la condición" del bebé, que es mitad extraterrestre. Me dijo que él o ella absorbe mucha energía de mi cuerpo, es por eso que como y como, pero no aumento de peso, al contrario, lo estoy bajando… Dijo que no llegare a término… Es probable que nazca antes.**_

 _ **-Mi vida!, tu puedes con esto!... Y si tiene que salir antes, que salga!. Mejor, me muero de ganas de tenerlo aquí conmigo…**_

 _ **Bulma sonríe.**_

 _ **-Mamá, aún falta, solo estoy de tres meses… Recién salí del periodo peligroso. El médico dijo que ahora vienen los antojos… Dejare de vomitar por suerte.**_

 _ **-Eso es bueno, yo vomite hasta el sexto mes cuando esperaba a Tight y bueno, contigo nada, no me diste ni un mareo!..**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió despacio y se puso de pie.**_

 _ **-Hay algo más….**_

 _ **-Que paso mi cielo?, algo malo tiene el bebé?...**_

 _ **Bulma giró y miró a su madre.**_

 _ **-Si… es mitad mono…**_

 _ **-Cómo es eso?**_

 _ **-En la ecografía se vio…. esa cola peluda y muy pequeña… el médico creyó que tendría tres piernas, a pesar de ser muy chiquito, esa cosa se ve perfectamente… Fue ahí cuando le tuve que contar su procedencia.**_

 _ **La señora Brief sonrió.**_

 _ **-No me sorprende…**_

 _ **Bulma miró las manos de su madre.**_

 _ **-Qué es eso, mamá?**_

- ** _Ah, esto?... es una cajita que guardé desde que me entere de tu nacimiento. Solo guardo cosas muy importantes… quiero dartela!_**

 ** _-Mamá, eres muy dulce. Gracias._**

 ** _Bulma se volvió a sentar, tomó la caja roja y la abrió._**

 ** _-Y esto?..._**

 _ **-Cuando supe que te** **tendría** **, te escribí unas cartas… Quiero que las leas a solas. Si?**_

 _ **-Si mamá,** **leeré** **todo. -Bulma tomó una carta en particular. -Qué es esto?... dice… Trunks?... Quién es él?**_

 ** _-Cuando estabas en mi vientre, el médico dijo que eras niño… yo quería llamarte así… como mi abuelo… él me amó mucho Bulma, fue como mi padre... No pudo conocerte, murió cuando yo tenía 22 años. Tight era pequeña… Le prometí que mi segundo hijo se llamaría como él… Pero bueno, saliste niña y me quede con las ganas._**

 ** _Bulma levantó la mirada y vio a su madre._**

 ** _-Bien… entonces tendremos a Trunks mamá… porque yo estoy segura que aquí tengo un niño…_**

 ** _La señora Brief sonrió feliz y dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Abrazó con fuerza a su hija y beso su cabello._**

 ** _-Mi pequeño Trunks… Al fin tendremos a Trunks Brief!..._**

 ** _Fin de la imagen."_**

Bulma pasó sus dedos sobre sus ojos para sacar unas traviesas lágrimas que salieron sin permiso. Ahora entendía de dónde había sacado aquel nombre, simplemente era importante para su mamá… y ahora lo sería para ella.

No pudo omitir su condición, estaba muy pálida y delgada, todo lo contrario a una embarazada común, aún así, su pequeño híbrido salía con orgullo a la vista… como todo un saiyajin.

La peliazul se levantó un poco y giró a ver a Vegeta. Lo miró detenidamente y frunció el ceño.

 _-Vegeta… qué te pasa?... Por qué tienes esa cara?_

Vegeta estaba con los ojos abiertos y ruborizado. Se veía extraño, con muecas muy distintas a las normales.

 _-Estabas… tenias…_

 _-Que?... no balbucees hombre, no te entiendo!_

 _-No puede ser…_

 _-Que cosa?_

 _-No puedo creer lo perfecta y hermosa que te ves con mi hijo dentro de tu cuerpo…_ -Vegeta bajó la vista y miró a los ojos de Bulma. _-Yo quiero tenerte así..._

 **Continuara...**


	36. Vídeo 3: El nacimiento del heredero

_**Capítulo 35: Vídeo 3: El nacimiento del heredero.**_

 **N/A: Bueno, aquí llegue con un nuevo capitulo. Les cuento que los cambios de clima en mi país me están matando y estoy nuevamente refriada, así que estoy encerrada en casa, sin poder salir. Así que aprovecho para subir un capitulo mas de esta historia. También estoy trabajando con las otras, así que si termino la revisión y me gusta como quedaron, actualizare los otros fic.**

**Bueno, les comento que este es un capitulo muy emocionante para mi y quiero contarles que hay ciertas partes que son experiencias propias, de cuando yo estaba embrazada... Así que no he inventado mucho, son experiencias vividas, jeje...**

 **Espero que les guste y si es así, espero sus comentarios.**

 **Las quiero, gracias por leer y por sus hermosos mensajes!.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

 _-Yo… como…. que dijiste?..._

Bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Acaso Vegeta quería tener un hijo con ella?...

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Se suponía que el chico del futuro había llegado para evitar su nacimiento y lo único que ganó, fue que Vegeta muriera de ganas por tenerlo y…. ella... también?…

Bulma se giró sin decir una sola palabra. Miró la tele que se prendió nuevamente, pero ya no podía prestar atención a nada.

Y Vegeta estaba igual. Los dos quedaron en shock. El guerrero jamás se podría quitar esa hermosa imagen de la mente. Su mujer y su hijo siendo un solo ser gracias a él… Simplemente era demasiado perfecto.

La imagen volvió rápido.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba la cocina de la casa de Bulma. Está se veía vacía. Minutos después, aparecía la mujer en la escena. Se notaba un vientre un poco más grande, pero su rostro era preocupante.**_

 _ **Sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas y se veía más delgada. Solo se le notaba el bulto bastante grande que sobresalía de su vestido celeste.**_

 _ **La mujer se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa y suspiró cansada. Dos minutos después, apareció Yamcha en la imagen nuevamente.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… recorrí toda la ciudad Bulma, pero no pude encontrar las fresas… No es la época, cariño!...**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar.**_

 _ **-Pero… yo quiero fresas con jamón!...**_

 _ **-Bulma que asco!... -El ex esposo de la mujer se sentó frente a ella. -Los siento, pero esas mezclas que haces últimamente con la comida, son desagradables…**_

 _ **Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada.**_

 _ **-** **Limítate** **a buscar las cosas Yamcha… Trunks quieres lo que quiere….**_

 _ **-Tranquila!, no te enojes, solo bromeaba!**_

 _ **En ese momento, Ciel hacía su aparición.**_

 _ **-Bulma, conseguí los duraznos… me costo demasiado!**_

 _ **La mujer saltó de la silla con un rostro sonriente.**_

 _ **-Lo ves Yamcha… Ciel si es un buen tío!**_

 _ **El joven del desierto bajó la mirada derrotado, mientras que Ciel ponía uno de victoria.**_

 _ **Bulma se levantó, tomó los duraznos de la mano de Ciel, se acercó a la heladera y abrió la puerta. Se la vio a la mujer sacar un pote blanco, abrirlo y untar sobre el durazno. Ciel y Yamcha la miraron asqueados.**_

 _ **-Eso… es mayonesa?... -Preguntó despacio el joven científico.**_

 _ **Bulma lo miró enojada.**_

 _ **-Si!, por qué?, hay algún problema?**_

 _ **Ciel se puso tenso. Levantó sus manos en forma de derrota mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.**_

 _ **-No, para nada…**_

 _ **Bulma volvió a su asiento y se sentó contenta. Comenzó a comer la fruta con el aderezo y sonreía feliz. Ambos hombres la miraban con rostro lleno de asco, pero nadie dijo nada.**_

 _ **Y de repente, Bulma se puso sería y abrió sus ojos. Yamcha se levantó y al igual que Ciel, se acercaron a ella.**_

 _ **-Bulma, que pasa?... Te** **ocurrió** **algo?...**_

 _ **La mujer los miró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Se movió… Trunks se movió…**_

 _ **Ambos hombres sonrieron y se acercaron a Bulma, posaron las manos en el vientre y esperaron. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de los dos.**_

 _ **-Es la cosa más rara que he sentido en mi vida.. Dime que sientes, Bulma.**_

 _ **-No lo se Ciel… es extraño…**_

 _ **De repente el rostro de Bulma cambió drásticamente a uno de dolor. Llevó las manos a su vientre y se retorció dejando escapar un intenso grito.**_

 _ **Yamcha y Ciel se sorprendieron al verla sufrir y la tomaron de la espalda. Yamcha la levantó como si nada.**_

 _ **-Bulma!... que paso?**_

 _ **-Llamaré al médico!. -Ciel se giró, salió de la imagen y se noto que tomó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar.**_

 _ **-Yamcha… mi pequeño me golpeó demasiado fuerte…. -Bulma dejó de hablar para dejar salir un grito desgarrador de lo más profundo de su garganta.**_

 _ **-Maldición Bulma, te llevaré de inmediato al médico.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

La Bulma del presente abrió los ojos demasiado grandes. Se espantó totalmente al ver como su hijo la golpeaba y ella no podía hacer nada… Sin duda sería un embarazo muy complicado aquel.

Vegeta bajó la vista y por inercia, posó sus manos sobre el vientre plano de Bulma.

 _-Yo cuidare de ti si eso pasa… no dejaré que ningún hombre se te acerque y cumpla tus caprichos…_

 _-Vegeta, acaso no viste lo mismo que yo?... Tu hijo me matara por dentro…._

 _-No lo hará!... yo estaré para ti, lo controlare con mi ki…_

La mujer se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

 _-Se puede hacer eso?_

 _-Por supuesto… por eso es muy importante que un hombre saiyajin permanezca cerca de su hembra cuando está preñada… Debe protegerla de todo, darle energía, hacerle el amor para que no se debilite… Los hombres en mi planeta, simplemente desaparecían por meses cuando las mujeres estaban así, incluso mi padre cuando mi madre esperaba a mi hermano… nunca entendí porque, ahora veo lo necesario que es…_

Bulma abrió los ojos más sorprendida, cada minutos descubría algo nuevo de Vegeta… y cada segundo lo amaba más.

Se detuvo en una sola cosa…

 _"-Yo cuidare de ti si eso pasa"_

Ya no había duda… Vegeta quería a Trunks igual que ella. Y como un acto reflejo, sonrió.

La imagen volvió.

 _ **"Está mostraba la habitación de Bulma. En su interior se veía a la señora Brief, Yamcha, Ciel, el médico y en la cama a Bulma.**_

 _ **Según el vídeo, la escena era del mismo día que la grabación anterior, pero unas horas después.**_

 _ **Se podía ver a Bulma recostada en la cama. Lágrimas de dolor se escurrían sobre sus mejillas. La señora Brief estaba sentada junto a ella muy preocupada. El médico tomaba la presión de Bulma y escuchaba su corazón. Ciel y Yamcha parados a lo lejos pero también muy preocupados.**_

 _ **-Bulma…** **escúchame** **. No seas terca!. Tienes tres costillas rotas. Has bajado más de 8 kilos hija… no vas a resistir más… No podrás moverte más si no te llevó al hospital y curo tus lesiones…**_

 _ **-Le dije que no…. Si me someto a todo eso, podría lastimar a mi hijo… Eso no pasara… Me quedaré en la cama lo que resta de mi embarazo si es necesario!**_

 _ **-Hija, el doctor tiene razón… No llegarás a término… No puedes estar con tres costillas rotas… no podrás levantarte si no las curas… llevas demasiado peso… es riesgoso.**_

 _ **-Dije que no!... creen que mi vida es más importante que la de mi hijo?... Se equivocan!. No haré nada que pueda perjudicarlo!**_

 _ **-Bulma, si no te curas, Trunks no tendrá madre… te morirás si sigues así…. -Ciel tomó la palabra.**_

 _ **La mujer lo miró y lo fulmino con la mirada.**_

 _ **-No lo haré…**_

 _ **-Bulma no lo resistirás… aún te faltan cuatro meses…. -Esta vez se escuchó a Yamcha**_

 _ **-Si es que llega… si sigues así, no lo lograras…. -La pelirubia dijo con dolor**_

 _ **Bulma los miró a todos y gritó.**_

 _ **-Salgan de mi cuarto… todos!... los quiero fuera!, ahora!**_

 _ **-Bulma, hija….**_

 _ **-Tu también vete mamá… nadie tocara a mi hijo…. nadie hará nada… fuera!**_

 _ **Los presentes se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a salir en silencio del cuarto, dejando solo al médico. Este la miró y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bulma, jamás haría nada que perjudique a tu bebé…. y créeme él es importante para mi… pero tu también. Te estas quedando sin energía cada día, tus costillas no se soldaran solas…** **Piénsalo** **hija… piensa en tu hijo…**_

 _ **El médico salió rápido de la habitación. Bulma miró el techo enojada y con pesadez suspiro.**_

 _ **-Llevo en mi vientre a un guerrero… un híbrido con sangre real… no me rendiré… Yo puedo con esto… Yo seré digna de llevar a tu hijo dentro mio Vegeta… te lo juro!**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Vegeta suspiró con pesadez. Que odio tan grande sentía. Él debería estar ahí, con su mujer. Cuidándola, ayudándola. Bulma era más que digan de llevar a su hijo, es más, él no se veía digno de ella, de poder poner a su hijo en su interior.

Y verla sufrir así, sin poder hacer nada, cuando en verdad podría hacer mucho, pero el imbécil no estaba, otra vez se fue. Lo odiaba cada vez más.

Bulma se giró levemente y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Vegeta. No pudo evitar temblar. Le aterraba vivir todas aquellas situaciones. Por más que Vegeta le dijera que no pasaría, ella no podía evitar hacerlo.

Y si ella decidía tener un hijo y él la abandonaba como en el vídeo?... Podría sacar toda esa fuerza y seguir adelante?. La idea la hizo sollozar.

De repente sintió como Vegeta la tomaba con más fuerza y la llevaba más cerca de su cuerpo. Sintió en ese momento que ambos estaban pasando por un momento traumático. Ella no era la única. Realmente tener a Trunks, no sería tan fácil.

El guerrero la tomó de la cintura y la levantó levemente. La miró a los ojos brillosos llenos de lágrimas y la beso suavemente en los labios. Se separó de ella y la miró seriamente.

 _-Escúchame, se que estas aterrada, yo también lo estoy… No es fácil ver todo esto, ver como te estas muriendo por llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre y yo estar lejos para cuidarte. Créeme cuando te digo que no eres la única que está sufriendo con esto…_

Bulma lo miró intensamente y no pudo evitar dejar escapar las lágrimas. El hombre tomó su rostro con ambas manos y pasó sus pulgares sobre la zona húmeda.

 _-Vegeta… no me dejes por favor…_

 _-Jamás…. nunca lo haré. Mujer, mira, no se que pasara con nosotros, si tendremos o no a Trunks… pero debes saber, que si tu decides que si, yo no me iré a ningún lado. No te dejaré. No me apartare por nada del mundo. Te lo digo mirándote a los ojos, debes creerme…_

Bulma posó sus manos en la mejilla del hombre y sonrió.

 _-Te creo Vegeta…_

El guerrero sonrió despacio y volvió a besarla con ternura. Si algo sabía Vegeta era que debía cuidar a su mujer y si ahora estaba asustada, debía dejar su orgullo de lado y aclararle que pase lo que pase, él estaría con ella. La abrazó con sutileza y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Jamás se apartaría de ella.

La imagen volvió y los hizo mirar a ambos.

 _ **"La imagen era más triste y lúgubre. Se veía de nuevo el cuarto de Bulma. La mujer sentada en la cama. Llevaba un suero puesto en su brazo izquierdo.**_

 _ **Se veía extremadamente delgada, tanto que ya se podían notar los huesos de sus brazos, cuello y piernas, gracias a que no la cubría ninguna sabana.**_

 _ **Llevaba puesto en pequeño vestido azul holgado, dejando ver sólo un abundante vientre y un cuerpo casi extinto.**_

 _ **La señora Brief estaba sentada a su lado, tenía un vaso en la mano y con un sorbete, le daba un líquido a su hija.**_

 _ **Ella se apartó, puso un rostro de dolor y rápidamente se vio como la madre de la chica acercaba un cubo de metal a la boca de la ex científica. Ella se inclinó, y comenzó a vomitar un líquido verde.**_

 _ **La señora Brief sacó el cubo y miró a su hija con ojos llorosos.**_

 _ **-Paso?...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió, se veía su rostro pálido y con ojeras muy marcadas.**_

 _ **-Te aseguro que un vomito no me matara… Si aún no lo hicieron las patadas tremendas de Trunks, esto no lo hará… -Bulma bajó la mirada con pesadez.**_

 _ **-Bulma… solo falta un mes… por qué no consideras la propuesta del médico?…**_

 _ **La mujer la miró y la interrumpió.**_

 _ **-Dijimos que no tocaremos ese tema mamá… No me someteré a una operación y sacaré a mi hijo… aún no está listo!... No pasará un mes dentro de una incubadora… se quedara dentro mio hasta que llegue el momento!...**_

 _ **-Hija…**_

 _ **-Mamá, te suplico que no me pongas nerviosa… No quiero tocar ese tema… Trunks saldrá cuando él quiera y lo** **pariré** **como toda mujer, al natural!... No pasaré por todo esto por nada… quiero esa satisfacción…**_

 _ **-El médico dijo que no** **resistirás** **un parto normal…**_

 _ **-También dijo que iba a morir a los cinco meses de gestación y aquí estoy… Yo puedo mamá… Además, si Milk pudo, yo también…**_

 _ **-Milk no estaba sola…**_

 _ **-Yo tampoco. Te tengo a ti y a papá. Yamcha y Ciel no me han dejado sola tampoco, están siempre pendientes de mi…**_

 _ **-No hablo de ellos…**_

 _ **Bulma miró a su madre con rabia y la fulmino con la mirada.**_

 _ **-No necesito a nadie más… -Bulma se levantó un poco y puso los pies sobre el suelo, tomó el suero y lo apoyó en su pecho. -Llama a Yamcha, dile que quiero bañarme… Necesito que me ayude.**_

 _ **La pelirubia se puso de pie y sostuvo a Bulma con una mano. Con la otra, levantó el teléfono y apretó un número.**_

 _ **Inmediatamente se escuchó a la madre de Bulma hablar con Yamcha y pedirle que vaya a la habitación. La mujer dejó el teléfono en su lugar y tomó con ambas manos el diminuto cuerpo de su hija.**_

 _ **Dos minutos después, entró el ex joven del desierto a la habitación y sonrió. Bulma lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Vaya, te levantaste!... no sé qué pesa más, tu vientre o tu terquedad…**_

 _ **-Silencio!... necesito bañarme.**_

 _ **-Bien, te bañare, pero luego me dices donde escondiste los chocolates…**_

 _ **El hombre se acercó a la mujer y la alzó en brazos. Camino por el pasillo del baño y se adentro con el cuerpo de Bulma.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

 _-Ves, eso tampoco pasara… solo yo te bañare y te tocaré!..._

Bulma giró y miró a Vegeta. Era notorio el esfuerzo del hombre para que ella no se sienta incómoda. Debía darle mérito por eso.

El guerrero la miró a los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

 _-Eres terca como una mula realmente…_

 _-Lo soy… y más cuando desafían mi actuar… yo podría cargar con un saiyajin dentro mio… no me dejaría vencer…_

Vegeta sonrió al escuchar esas hermosas palabras.

 _-Lo se… Se que lo harás… Sé que puedes con todo… hasta con mi hijo._

Bulma sonrió y giró la cabeza cuando vio la imagen volver.

 _ **"La habitación de Bulma se hizo presente. En la imagen se podía ver a Bulma acostada en la cama boca arriba, destapada, vistiendo un vestido rosa, completamente dormida. Yamcha estaba a su lado, sentado, mirando por la ventana la oscura noche.**_

 _ **De repente se lo vio al guerrero voltear la mirada y ver directo el vientre de Bulma. El espectáculo era sorprendente. El bulto se movía rápido y se notaba desde lejos.**_

 _ **Yamcha abrió los ojos sin poder creer el tremendo movimiento. Miró a Bulma y esta seguía sumergida en sus sueños.**_

 _ **-Increíble… no puedo creer como te mueves…-Yamcha levantó el vestido, dejando al descubierto el gran abdomen de la mujer. -Vamos Trunks… quédate quieto… a mamá le costó mucho dormir, si te sigues moviendo de esa manera, se despertara… -Yamcha levantó la mirada y vio a Bulma dormir pesadamente. -Aunque… te soy sincero… mamá duerme como si fuera la última vez… -El joven del desierto volvió a mirar el movimiento brusco. -Vamos Trunks... qué ocurre?... jamás estuviste tan inquieto… que pasa pequeño?. -Yamcha posó su mano sobre el vientre de Bulma. -Vamos pequeño monito… dime….**_

 _ **En ese momento un ruido fuerte sonó en el exterior del jardín. Yamcha se puso de pie enseguida y corrió hacía la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y abrió la puerta de cristal. Salió unos minutos al balcón y luego volvió a entrar.**_

 _ **Se acercó a la cama y vio como Bulma seguía durmiendo a pesar del tremendo impacto producido en el exterior de la casa. Bajó el vestido de Bulma y volvió a mirar su abdomen.**_

 _ **-Entiendo… sentiste a tu papá… Maldición… cuando tu mamá se entere se pondrá como loca… Ojala se vaya rápido…**_

 _ **Yamcha camino hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio, saliendo al exterior, dejando a Bulma dormida y un vientre sumamente inquieto.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue, pero volvió en tan solo unos segundos. Está mostraba el pasillo del segundo piso. Al parecer, la escalera de antes, se había vuelto a habilitar, dejando el acceso más fácil, sin utilizar el ascensor.**_

 _ **En la imagen se vio a Yamcha parado arriba de las escaleras. En el otro ángulo, se veía al príncipe de los saiyajins posándose con soberbia, que miraba hacía arriba chocando la mirada con el ex joven del desierto.**_

 _ **Ambos se miraban con profundidad. Vegeta sonrió con desprecio, mientras Yamcha dejaba ver su rostro duro y enojado.**_

 _ **-Y ahora por que volviste?...**_

 _ **-Porque me dio la gana… crees que te debo alguna explicación?...**_

 _ **-No, para nada. Dime cuando te vuelves a ir…**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió ampliamente y cruzó los brazos.**_

 _ **-Por qué debería hacerlo?... tanto miedo tienes que me quede aquí?...**_

 _ **Yamcha suspiro con pesadez, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento se lo vio aparecer a Ciel en la escena.**_

 _ **Al parecer el hombre dormía en el piso de abajo, lo que al correr por los pasillos, lo dejo a lado de Vegeta.**_

 _ **El guerrero levantó una ceja y quedó en silencio. El científico sonrió.**_

 _ **-Te dije que volverías… la cámara te lo exige…**_

 _ **Yamcha levantó una ceja.**_

 _ **-Que dices Ciel?...**_

 _ **El joven lo miró y trató de responder, pero no pudo. Los padres de Bulma también se hicieron presentes en la escena, quedando junto a Ciel.**_

 _ **Ambos lo miraron y la mujer sonrió.**_

 _ **-Volviste… lo sabía…**_

 _ **Todos se miraron a los ojos, nadie hablaba. Se veía un clima muy intenso en aquella entrada.**_

 _ **Pero fue un grito desgarrador y agónico el que resonó con fuerza por toda la casa. Todos pusieron el rostro en blanco y quedaron paralizados. Ciel miró a Yamcha.**_

 _ **-Bulma!...**_

 _ **El guerrero salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la peliazul. Pero en el vídeo se veía como Vegeta cambiaba su rostro a uno sumamente preocupado. Miraba la escalera y se podían ver las ganas tremendas de subirlas que tenía, al sentir que los gritos no cesaban.**_

 _ **Un minuto después, se lo vio aparecer a Yamcha con Bulma en los brazos. Está gritaba sin parar y apretaba con fuerza sus piernas.**_

 _ **-SEÑORA BRIEF… EL BEBÉ NACERÁ!... BUSQUE LAS COSAS DE BULMA, RÁPIDO!**_

 _ **Y como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, la pelirubia subió las escalera corriendo y se perdió en el pasillo. Ciel, tomó unos zapatos y corrió hacía la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo del lugar. El padre de Bulma, que parecía más calmado que todos, tomó el teléfono y se lo escuchó hablar con el médico de la mujer.**_

 _ **Todo aquello pasaba rápidamente, mientras Yamcha bajaba las escaleras con la mujer que no paraba de gritar.**_

 _ **-Vamos Bulma, respira!, como en el vídeo!... Ya pasara! Llegaremos al hospital en 5 minutos.**_

 _ **Bulma tenía los ojos cerrados y gritaba sin parar.**_

 _ **-NOO, QUITAMELO, POR DIOS! ME ESTÁ MATANDO! MALDITO MONO, ME ESTÁ MATANDO POR DENTRO! SÁCAMELO DE ADENTRO!**_

 _ **Todo aquello pasaba ante la sorprendida mirada de Vegeta, que quedó completamente petrificado ante todo aquello.**_

 _ **El guerrero miró a Bulma y frunció el ceño confundido. Yamcha paso a su lado sin prestarle atención, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Bulma.**_

 _ **-VEGETA!... -Ambos se miraron y el guerrero amago con acercarse, pero se detuvo en seguida.-TE ODIO MALDITO MONO! TODO ES TU CULPA!... TE ODIO!**_

 _ **El príncipe se quedó en su lugar mientras veía como la mujer salía por la puerta, sobre los brazos de lo que él creía, su esposo.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen."**_

Bulma tembló con tanta fuerza, que hasta Vegeta se puso tenso. Bulma se sentó de golpe y se abrazó a ella misma. Todo aquello era demasiado. No podía controlar sus emociones.

Esa mujer gritaba con agonía, como si la estuvieran matando, desgarrando, osea… ella podría ser aquella mujer.

Apoyó su frente sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _-Oh por dios… oh por dios… moriré… que no haya grabado el parto o me moriré aquí mismo…_

Vegeta la miró sorprendido. Acaso había algo peor que todo aquello?... al parecer si, parirlo.

Agradeció mentalmente ser hombre, porque ni siendo un super saiyajin, soportaría aquel dolor… nunca después de escucharla gritar.

 _-Bulma…_

 _-Ni te me acerques… Ni loca dejare que eso me pase… Yo no quiero sufrir así… no te dejare meter un mini mono dentro mio!... Olvídate de eso!, olvídalo para siempre!_

Vegeta torció el labio. Quizás no había sido una buena idea dejarla ver todo aquello.

Despacio trató de tomarla de la cintura, pero al ver como la mujer lo rechazaba, optó por dejarla tranquila unos minutos.

La imagen volvió, pero Bulma ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

 _ **"La grabación mostraba la vieja cocina de la señora Brief. El lugar se veía completamente silencioso, más no vacío.**_

 _ **Sentado en su lugar habitual, se encontraba el príncipe de los saiyajins. No estaba comiendo, sólo se veía sentado con la mirada perdida y sumamente serio.**_

 _ **Se lo veía con su traje de batalla, con el mismo que se había visto en la imagen anterior.**_

 _ **Según databa el vídeo, había pasado un día de toda la tremenda escena de antes. Todo seguía en silencio.**_

 _ **Hasta que el puño de Vegeta golpeó con fuerza la mesa. Fue un golpe liviano, ya que para su suerte, el mueble sobrevivió. El guerrero apretaba su puño lleno de ira y de frustración.**_

 _ **-Maldita sea… tuvieron un hijo… Maldición!...**_

 _ **Vegeta cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lleno de odio.**_

 _ **Un minuto después, la cocina se vio invadida por la madre de Bulma. La mujer entró a la cocina extremadamente feliz y muy sonriente.**_

 _ **Levantó la mirada y vio al guerrero que seguía sentado mirando la nada.**_

 _ **-Oh Vegeta!, cariño, como estas?... tienes hambre?... yo no. La verdad es que he pasado tremendos nervios!... Pero por suerte ya pasó todo!**_

 _ **La mujer se volteo, abrió la heladera y tomo una botella de agua. Se giró y vio al hombre que seguía en silencio, perdido. La pelirubia continuo.**_

 _ **-No sabes el hermoso nieto que tengo Vegeta!, es precioso!. Tiene unos ojos azules enormes y un pequeño cabello azul lila, como Bulma… es igual a mi pequeña cuando era un bebé!... Tienes que verlo!**_

 _ **Vegeta volteo la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y lleno de odio, dejó salir de sus labios.**_

 _ **-No me interesa para nada verlo…**_

 _ **-Que lastima!... es tan hermoso!. Y no sabes lo fuerte que se ve…. antes de nacer, le rompió dos costillas a mi niña… será muy fuerte!**_

 _ **Vegeta apretó los dientes.**_

 _ **-Si muy fuerte con el padre que tiene… -La ironía se sintió hasta el planeta de Bills.**_

 _ **La mujer caminó hasta la mesada y se apoyó.**_

 _ **-De igual manera la terca lo quiso tener naturalmente… casi se rompe a la mitad… pero creo que todos la subestimamos, logró traer al mundo a mi pequeño Trunks solita… mi niña es una guerrera.**_

 _ **Vegeta cerró los ojos con furia. La mujer continuó.**_

 _ **-Lastima que aún no despierta… Después de que nació el bebé, se desmayó y está inconsciente. Aún no pudo verlo…**_

 _ **El hombre la miró y suspiró con dolor.**_

 _ **-Eso le pasa porque nunca come y se debilita… Ella… está bien?...**_

 _ **-Lo estará. El médico dijo que tardará meses en recuperarse, pero lo logrará… sé que lo hará. Aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme… el pequeño solo tiene horas de vida y come muchísimo... si mi niña no despierta, no daremos a basto con la leche artificial…**_

 _ **El guerrero se puso de pie con un rostro lleno de dolor.**_

 _ **-Es un simple humano… no puede comer mucho…**_

 _ **La mujer sonrió.**_

 _ **-No se, solo espero que despierte pronto, además, ya las enfermeras están agotadas y ni te cuento lo sorprendidas que quedaron cuando lo vieron… -La pelirubia apoyó su mano sobre el mentón, como pensando. -Dejó a todo el hospital pasmado… Solo esperamos a que Bulma despierte para que nos diga qué hará con esa cola…**_

 _ **Vegeta la miró de repente con los ojos abiertos y abriendo la boca.**_

 _ **-Co… co… cola…?...?**_

 _ **La mujer lo miró seria.**_

 _ **-Claro Vegeta, que acaso tu no tenias cola?... Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?... se la cortamos o no?... Sentirá dolor si se la arrancan?... porque yo no quiero que mi pequeño sufra….**_

 _ **En la imagen se vio a Vegeta con los ojos abierto y petrificado, sin decir una palabra, salió rápidamente de la cocina, hacia el exterior de la casa. La pelirubia lo miró irse y se encogió de hombros.**_

 _ **-Supongo que él sabe más del asunto…Él sabrá qué hacer. -La mujer tomó la botella de nuevo y bebió el líquido transparente, cuando se fue la imagen."**_

Vegeta miró la imagen un poco desilusionado. Que idiota era su contraparte. De verdad pensó que su hijo podría ser del otro imbécil?... Hay que ser tonto para creerlo… Y vaya manera de enterarse de su paternidad… como siempre la mujer rubia hablando de más y haciéndose la inocente.

El guerrero vio a su mujer que seguía en la misma posición. Sentada y acurrucada. Se acercó despacio y tomó su mentón.

 _-Bulma… se te paso el trauma?_

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

 _-Tu me traumas!... No era que la había embarazado a propósito?..._

 _-Si, yo estoy seguro que se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero como ella no dijo nada, supongo que pensó que no lo había conseguido… Por qué crees que tardó tanto en irse?... Esperaba la noticia._

Bulma suspiró con pesadez, se deshizo del agarre y estiro las piernas. Apoyó las manos en la cama y cerró los ojos.

 _-Ella se desmayó… ni siquiera logró conocer a su hijo aún…_

 _-Necesitará energía… seguramente a eso salió mi "yo del futuro"... es el único que puede dársela._

 _-Deja tus hipótesis!... Ella se está muriendo en el hospital por ese sujeto que tan mal me trató cuando vino a advertirnos de los androides y de… nuestra "feliz y traumática" relación… es un grosero desconsiderado…._

Vegeta bajó la mirada. Debía reconocer que en eso, la mujer tiene razón.

 _-Bulma…_

 _-Que?..._

 _-De verdad te gusta el durazno con mayonesa?..._

La mujer lo miró con odio pero no respondió. Ambos miraron hacía la tele y vio como está se ponía azul nuevamente, avisando la vuelta de la grabación.

 _ **"La imagen volvió y se vio la habitación de Bulma. Al parecer había pasado una semana del nacimiento de Trunks. La mujer estaba recostada en la cama, durmiendo.**_

 _ **Se la veía un poco mejor, con un aspecto más vital en su rostro. Aún estaba delgada, pero ya no era al extremo. Su color estaba mucho mejor y sus ojeras eran sombras casi nulas.**_

 _ **La mujer estaba recostada y junto a ella, había una cunita de madera. Dentro de ella, había un bebé muy pequeño, que tenía los ojos abiertos muy grandes, pero el bebé no lloraba ni hacía ruidos.**_

 _ **Se veía perfectamente en la imagen como el bebé tocaba su cola de color negra y miraba hacía todos lados sin emitir ningún ruido.**_

 _ **De repente en la imagen se vio la ventana del lugar abrirse. Y no era otro que el príncipe de los saiyajins.**_

 _ **Vegeta se acercó despacio a Bulma, que aún dormía, levantó una mano, la posó sobre su cabeza y emitió una haz de luz.**_

 _ **Se pudo ver como la mujer brillaba despacio y recuperaba un poco su color habitual en el rostro.**_

 _ **Bulma al parecer ni se dio cuenta. Se giró dándole la espalda a su pequeño y siguió durmiendo.**_

 _ **Vegeta se puso de pie y miró unos minutos a la mujer. Luego desvió su mirada hacía la cuna donde el niño estaba recostado con los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **El hombre se acercó despacio y asomo la cabeza. Ambos saiyajins se miraron a los ojos. Vegeta no hablaba, no decía nada, solo miraba al pequeño. Y el bebé, no hacía ningún ruido solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos.**_

 _ **En la imagen pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que se vio a Trunks moverse y apretar su pequeña cola. El niño cerró sus ojos con una mueca de dolor y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Vegeta se acercó más a él y le susurro.**_

 _ **-Ni se te ocurra… No quiero berrinches infantiles… No de ti... -Vegeta se acercó y tomó la cola del pequeño. -Te lo enseñaré una sola vez, entendiste?... la próxima te apretare yo mismo la cola para que aprendas!... -El hombre enredo la colita en la pequeña cintura del bebé. -Debes ponerla aquí, así no la aprietas…**_

 _ **Trunks veía los movimientos del hombre y dejó su cola quieta. Siguió mirando fijo a Vegeta, mientras fruncia el ceño.**_

 _ **-Ves… es fácil… No pongas esa cara… yo lo hago!... -Vegeta se giró y caminó hasta la ventana. -Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender mocoso… -Se giró de repente mirando a su hijo. -Y nadie más que yo puede** **enseñártelo** **…**_

 _ **Vegeta se volvió a la ventana y salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a su hijo que lo miraba curioso.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír. Si creía que no podía ver a Vegeta más tierno, se equivocó. Al parecer al guerrero del futuro se le había olvidado un poco su orgullo y demostraba interés en su hijo… La escena le pareció hermosa y rara, muy rara.

Vegeta por su parte miraba tranquilo todo. El haría lo mismo. Tomaría a su hijo y le enseñaría todo lo que debía, porque eso era lo que un padre debía hacer con sus hijos, él no dejaría que nadie entrenara a su heredero… porque Trunks era su heredero… El único que deseaba tener.

La imagen volvió rápidamente sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

 _ **"En la imagen se vio la habitación de Bulma nuevamente. En ella, se encontraba en la cama recostada, la peliazul con el pequeño y hermoso bebé a su lado. El vídeo databa que la imagen era de dos meses después del nacimiento de Trunks.**_

 _ **Se veía a la peliazul con mejor aspecto. Sus ojeras no estaban, ya no se veía tan pálida y había ganado un poco de masa muscular.**_

 _ **Ambos se miraban a los ojos y la mujer no podía dejar de sonreír.**_

 _ **-Eres perfecto… no, la perfección es basura al lado tuyo… eres más que perfecto… Todo valió la pena… todo!**_

 _ **Bulma se acercó a su pequeño y lo beso tiernamente mientras el pequeño cerraba sus ojitos despacio y se dormía.**_

 _ **Pasaron dos minutos y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la presencia de Vegeta entrar. La mujer volteó la cabeza, miró al hombre y volvió la mirada a su pequeño.**_

 _ **-No necesito que me des** **energía** **… estoy bien… Vete!**_

 _ **El guerrero se acercó y miró por encima del cuerpo de la mujer.**_

 _ **-Lo hiciste…**_

 _ **-Ya hablamos de eso Vegeta… mi hijo es un terrícola… no tendrá una cola de mono que espanta a todo el mundo…**_

 _ **-Maldita sea Bulma… el niño tenía la cola de color negro… ya no le volverá a crecer jamás… no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mi raza… Solo un hombre tenía la cola de ese color, y ese fue mi padre…**_

 _ **-Y sería perfecto en el planeta Vejita… pero esto es la tierra!... y él no llevara cola!...**_

 _ **Vegeta se sentó en la cama, a los pies de Bulma y Trunks. Le dio la espalda a los dos y apretó los dientes.**_

 _ **-No tenias derecho de quitársela…**_

 _ **Bulma se sentó en la cama y se puso furiosa.**_

 _ **-Tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada!... No quieras venir a reclamarme!... Trunks es mi hijo y de nadie más!... Yo sola** **padecí** **millones de cosas por él… Yo decidiré siempre!**_

 _ **Vegeta se giró y golpeó el colchón. Haciendo que Trunks se sobresaltara del susto.**_

 _ **-Lo hiciste sola porque quisiste... no me dijiste nada… tienes un maldito comunicador que podías usar y hablarme… no lo hiciste y yo jamás me enteré de su existencia!...**_

 _ **-Como si hubiera cambiado algo!... Vete Vegeta, harás llorar a mi hijo!.. Vete de mi cuarto, de mi casa… del planeta!... No te necesito, ninguno de los dos te necesitamos!**_

 _ **-Ni lo sueñes… me iré de aquí solo con ustedes… y si no me los puedo llevar, entonces aquí me quedo!**_

 _ **Ambos quedaron en silencio y se miraron con odio, cuando la imagen se apagó"**_

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la tomó de la cintura. Ella quiso removerse, pero el hombre no la dejó. Estaba decidido a llevarla hacia su pecho. Sonrió cuando vio que ella ya no lo rechazaba.

La acomodo sobre él nuevamente y la tomó del mentón haciendo que la mire. Ella se dejó llevar y lo enfrentó.

 _-No le cortes su cola… Será de color negra, como mi padre… Eso es muy importante para mi…_

 _-Ni sueñes!, mi hijo no será un mono…_

 _-Lo será mujer necia… será nuestro pequeño monito… Y será fuerte, digno de reinar un planeta entero, si existiera… No te dejare hacerlo…_

Bulma sonrió con picardía.

 _-Bien… tendrás que suplicarme entonces…_

Vegeta sonrió con perversidad. Eso era una provocación y él no la dejaría pasar...

 **Continuara...**


	37. Vídeo 3, El orgullo de un guerrero

_**Capítulo 36: Vídeo 3, El orgullo de un guerrero.**_

 **N/A: Hola, hola!... se que es muy pronto para actualizar, pero a pesar de que ya estoy mejor, (gracias por sus comentarios), hoy es mi día franco, así que aprovecho para subir otro capítulo….**

 **Gente, hoy un gran día para las fanáticas de Dragon ball sagas…. estoy que muero de nervios… Si Kakarotto hoy no gana, vamos a desaparecer y yo no podré continuar con mis historias!... Así que unamos nuestra fuerza y apoyemos al insecto del clase baja para que como sea le gane al marcianito cumbion %100 real no fake de Jiren…**

 **Bien, me calmo, esto me está superando!... Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo un cap nuevo y quiero contarles que el día de ayer, a la noche he terminado el epílogo al fin y la verdad, me van a odiar, lo se… pero se que les gustara, pues estamos sin duda en el final de esta historia… solo quedan…. 6 capítulos… Que comience la cuenta regresiva!**

 **Las quiero y no me odien, compensare todo con este capítulo bello, pero para su mala suerte, no hay lemon… vamos no se impacienten, saben bien que los del presente no son como los del futuro, ellos forjaron sexo y luego amor… lo de aquí es al revés…. Lo saben, así que no** **acepto** **vudú!**

 **Las quiero y mil gracias por leer y enviar mensajes!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Vegeta no dejó ni siquiera hablar a Bulma. La tomó del mentón y la besó con dulzura. Ella lo había provocado y él le advirtió que no se lo dejaría pasar.

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero después una leve sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios. Él entendió el juego, la provocación y ella no se resistiria a nada.

La imagen volvió detrás de ellos, pero realmente, no miraron hacía la tele, siguieron besándose dulcemente.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que hacerlo al escuchar lo que pasaba.

 _-Ni pienses que te dejare pasar está…_

 _-No lo haré…_

Intentaron besarse de nuevo, pero la imagen no los dejó, obligándolos a mirar con atención.

 _ **"La escena mostraba la cocina de la casa de Bulma, la que estaba en el segundo piso.**_

 _ **En ella se veía a Bulma y Trunks sentados en la mesa comiendo. El niño se veía mucho más grande que antes, de hecho se lo veía que ya se sentaba solo en su sillita alta. Ambos se miraban y sonreían con ternura, mientras la mujer** **metía** **en la boca del bebé una pequeña cuchara llena de comida.**_

 _ **Bulma se veía hermosa, completamente recuperada de su deprimente estado. Estaba vestida con un vestido completamente ajustado a su cuerpo de color rojo. Dejaba ver sus piernas mucho más formadas que antes y sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba de nuevo provocativo y muy sensual.**_

 _ **-Muy bien mi cielo, tu primera comida de niño grande!... Ya no te llenas solo con leche, esto ayudara a tu estómago saiyajin y a no destrozar mis senos…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió con amor, y el bebé le correspondía contento y juguetón.**_

 _ **Un minuto pasó, cuando Vegeta se dejó ver en la imagen. Se veía al guerrero con su típico traje de entrenamiento, todo sudoroso y con rostro agotado entrar al lugar, sentarse en la mesa apartado de su hijo y de su mujer y mirarlos con el rostro serio.**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y miró al hombre, se puso seria y lo ignoró por completo. En cambio Trunks miró a su padre, sonrió y comenzó a llamarlo. Bulma rodó los ojos y le susurro al niño.**_

 _ **-Es increíble que lo único que sepas decir sea "papá" Trunks… eres un traidor…**_

 _ **El niño miró a su madre y frunció el ceño. Vegeta bajó la mirada y sonrió con orgullo. Al parecer el pequeño había hablado anteriormente y solo lo reclamaba a él.**_

 _ **-Es mío también… y él lo sabe…**_

 _ **Bulma inflo sus cachetes enojada y fulmino a Vegeta con la mirada.**_

 _ **-No por mucho tiempo… cuando te vas?**_

 _ **-Te dije que Ciel está configurando la cámara de gravedad… no es mi culpa que tarde tanto…**_

 _ **-Mañana le preguntare yo misma cómo va con eso… no puede ser que tarde más de cuatro meses en algo tan estúpido…**_

 _ **-Dijiste que no te** **meterías** **en eso… Tienes prisa de que me vaya?**_

 _ **-Si, bastante. No quiero que estés cerca de Trunks, el niño se está acostumbrando a ti… no quiero que te tome cariño o será más difícil para él cuando no te vea nunca más…**_

 _ **Vegeta miró al pequeño y quedó en completo silencio. Bulma se puso de pie y dejó el plato vacío de su pequeño en el fregadero, tomó una esponja y se dispuso a lavar todo los utensilios recién utilizados. Trunks seguía mirando a su papá y le sonreía. Estiraba sus brazos y lo llamaba contento.**_

 _ **Vegeta lo miraba con el rostro suave sin decir una palabra. Despacio levantó la mirada y era notorio como el hombre miraba el cuerpo de la mujer con deseo, incluso se lo vio morder su labio inferior cuando la mujer se agacho a guardar algo en la bajo mesada.**_

 _ **De repente sonó el teléfono de la cocina. Bulma dejó la esponja, secó sus manos y caminó hasta el aparato que sonaba. Vegeta la miraba atentamente caminar y se notaba desde lejos en donde tenía los ojos el hombre. Se giró para mirar a su hijo y este frunció el ceño muy serio. Vegeta susurro.**_

 _ **-Así debes ver a cualquier insecto que mire a tu madre… pero yo sí puedo!..**_.

 _ **La imagen quedó en silencio mientras se veía como Vegeta le regalaba a su hijo una media sonrisa.**_

 _ **La voz de Bulma resonó fuerte y preocupada. La imagen no la mostraba, pero sí se vio a Vegeta girar despacio y clavar la vista en dirección de la mujer. Y las palabras fueron dolorosas.**_

 _ **-Espera Gohan… de que hablas?... No, no es cierto… Debe haber una solución… Pero… No puede ser…. Goku….**_

 _ **La voz de Bulma se apagaba lentamente mientras unos sollozos los reemplazan. Vegeta miraba atento a un lugar y su cambió de expresión a uno preocupado se hizo presente. Bulma continuo.**_

 _ **-Voy para allá enseguida… Dile que me espere… que ni se le ocurra morir sin antes conocer a Trunks… No importa, ya lo sabrás.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen".**_

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta se detuvieron al instante cuando escucharon y vieron eso. Se acercaba el final del saiyajin responsable indirecto de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Vegeta se apartó de Bulma y miró el suelo con un semblante preocupado. De verdad le importaba que el tonto muriera?... Si. El nunca vio en el vídeo que hayan saldado cuentas, entonces, no podía morir, aún le debía una batalla.

En cambio Bulma sintió como su corazón se detenía. Su amigo, su hermano, su compañero de aventuras… Goku estaba muriendo y ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de su hijo… Que cruel realidad vivía la Bulma del futuro.

La peli azul se acercó a Vegeta y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. El hombre al sentirla, solo la abrazó fuerte.

 _-Eso tampoco pasará mujer… él no se irá sin pelear conmigo…. me debe una batalla._

 _-Lo se… no dejare que me deje en este tiempo… Nuestro hijo lo salvó, estoy segura._

Vegeta sabía que debía sentir celos en ese momento por el comentario, pero no pudo. Algo dentro de él le decía que Kakarotto no era un riesgo para él, Bulma lo quería como un hermano y sabía que sufriría con la siguiente imagen.

Y no se equivocó. Las cosas cambiaron completamente cuando esta volvió.

 _ **"La habitación se veía triste y lúgubre. La ventana mostraba un espantoso día lluvioso en el exterior.**_

 _ **Bulma se encontraba sentada en su cama con el rostro perdido y completamente sombrío. Como si una parte de ella estuviera muerta.**_

 _ **Las lágrimas caían sin parar, mientras la mujer no hacía nada por detenerlas. En la misma escena se veía a Vegeta.**_

 _ **El hombre estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, completamente serio, mirando por la ventana la lluvia que caía.**_

 _ **La cunita de Trunks estaba vacía, mostrando que el pequeño no estaba en la habitación.**_

 _ **Vegeta se giró molesto y miró a la mujer.**_

 _ **-Deja de llorar por ese inútil!...**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y lo miró con odio.**_

 _ **-El merece mis lágrimas y mucho más… Él era mi hermano… y llorare hasta cansarme!**_

 _ **Vegeta caminó hasta pararse delante de Bulma y despacio la tomó de la mano.**_

 _ **-El era un idiota!... Como se atrevió a morir de una manera tan patética?... Increible que sea de mi raza… No puedo creer que lo llores como si lo respetaras…**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie de golpe y se zafó bruscamente del agarre.**_

 _ **-Ese imbécil te venció y te gano… Así tan patético se convirtió en super saiyajin antes que tu… Formó su familia y amo a su hijo…. Tu eres un idiota, eres una sombra de lo que era Goku…**_

 _ **Se vio a Vegeta apretar sus puños completamente enojado y lleno de ira. Bulma dio un paso atrás y clavó sus ojos en los del guerrero. Este la miró y le sonrió con ironía.**_

 _ **-De verdad crees que todo eso lo hace mejor hombre que yo?... Mejor guerrero?... Eres una estúpida!. Era un idiota que dejó que una mujer lo atara a este estúpido lugar!.**_

 _ **-No se si lo hace mejor hombre que tu, pero por lo menos era lo que a ti no te dejaba dormir y te hacía entrenar como nunca… Todas esas estupideces, lo hacían mejor que tu…**_

 _ **-No, te equivocas, él no era mejor que yo!... Era un bastardo que no tenía honor, no sabía lo que era ser un saiyajin!, se murió porque era un imbécil de clase baja!**_

 _ **Vegeta se giró hacía la ventana y la abrió rápidamente, pero Bulma hablo y lo dejó parado mirando la nada.**_

 _ **-Ese** **imbécil** **, amo a su familia y dio siempre todo por ellos… eso lo hacía un buen hombre. Siempre quiso a sus amigos y pensaba en nosotros…. Tu no eres nada Vegeta. Tu ni siquiera reconoces que tienes un hijo…**_

 _ **Vegeta se giró, con un rostro lleno de odio.**_

 _ **-Y crees que me importa?... De verdad eres tan estúpida para pensar que a mi me importa algo eso que tienes como hijo?... Ni siquiera se parece a alguien de mi raza… Ni tu ni ese mocoso significan nada para mí, ser padre no me hace mejor que el imbécil de Kakarroto, me hace igual a él y eso es una ofensa… Por eso me iré lo más lejos de aquí y para siempre.**_

 _ **Bulma quedó en silencio y miró a Vegeta llena de odio.**_

 _ **-Vete y no vuelvas nunca más en tu vida Vegeta… No… nada de lo que hagas superara a Goku… Él murió rodeado de gente que lo amaba… cuando tu te mueras, ni siquiera mi hijo se acercara a ti… Te lo juro!. No eres digno de ser el padre de Trunks…**_

 _ **Vegeta se dio la vuelta y la miró con burla.**_

 _ **-Tu tampoco eres digna de ser la madre de él… ni siquiera pudiste con algo tan simple como un embarazo, eres patética y débil… Una vergüenza…**_

 _ **-Tu también eres una** **vergüenza** **para mi… Jamás llegaste a ser más que un estúpido amante… Te odio y no quiero que vuelvas jamás!**_

 _ **-Yo también te odio… y no te preocupes, no lo haré… Ya no hay nada que me retenga en este estúpido planeta, la única razón por la que volvía se acaba de morir… Todos ustedes son unos gusanos sin importancia…**_

 _ **Vegeta se volvió a dar la vuelta y salió por la ventana. Bulma miró hacia la abertura, se acercó y la cerró con llave, se apoyó en el vidrio suspiro y se dejó caer en el suelo.**_

 _ **-No derramare una sola lagrima por ti Vegeta… Tu no mereces nada.**_

 _ **Bulma pasó los dedos por su mejilla despojándose del agua suave y se quedó en completo silencio.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen".**_

La Bulma del presente sintió una punzada en su pecho espantosa. Toda y cada palabra que escucho salir tanto de Vegeta como de Bulma del futuro, la destrozaron.

Como puede ser que se dijeran esas cosas tan horribles?. No podía entender cómo dos personas que se notaba que se amaban se pudieran herir tanto. No lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas salieron sin su permiso. Trató de cubrir su rostro con las manos, pero no pudo. Sintió dos brazos enormes que la sujetaban y la levantaban sin nada de esfuerzo.

Vegeta sintió que moriría en ese momento. Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a decir todas esas idioteces… todas esas mentiras...

Si él no encontraba mujer más digna y perfecta que Bulma para pasar el resto de su vida, para ser la madre de todos los hijos que ella quisiera tener con él, para ser su eterna compañera y morir a su lado… Era un cretino, él no era digno de nada, de haber tocado su cuerpo y de poner a su hijo, su heredero dentro de su vientre. La vio sufrir miles de dolencias y él decía que no podía con un embarazo?... Nunca creyó odiar tanto a alguien.

De repente la vio llorar y eso lo destrozó. Nadie hacía llorar a su mujer, ni siquiera él. Por que él fue creado para hacerla reir y gritar de placer, para nada más.

No lo pudo evitar, la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo, la beso en la frente y la acaricio suave con su mejilla.

Bulma abrió los ojos y rápido le correspondió el abrazó.

 _-Vegeta…_

 _-Sabes que he descubierto en este video mujer?..._

Ella se apartó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

 _-Que?_

 _-Que mi único y más despreciable enemigo… soy yo mismo…_ -Bulma bajó la mirada y él tomó su mentón para que vea sus ojos. _-Mírame, yo no creo absolutamente nada de todas las estupideces que él dijo… Nada Bulma…. Pero lo entiendo, él estaba triste y odio saber que el último saiyajin puro, después de él, murió de la forma que lo hizo… y debo reconocer que lo que más le dolió fue que ella, la única mujer que le importo le dijera esas cosas, por eso solo dijo mentiras… No le creas Bulma… jamás podría odiarte, eres terca y vulgar, pero yo…_

Bulma se apartó un poco y lo miró detenidamente. Ahora era él, el que quiso esquivar la mirada y ella no lo dejó.

 _-Pero tú que Vegeta?... Dime por favor!... estoy demasiado herida con todo lo que ese Vegeta dijo… dime algo que haga a mi alma estar mejor…._

 _-Bulma… yo… te_

El vídeo volvió a la vida, interrumpiendo las palabras del guerrero.

 _ **"En el vídeo se veía la antigua habitación de Vegeta. Aquella que estaba justo enfrente a la de Bulma. En el interior se veía todo el cambió que llevaba, pues ahora era una habitación infantil, llena de juguetes y una cuna en el medio.**_

 _ **Se la vio entrar a Bulma tranquila, pero muy delgada nuevamente. Dejó al bebé en su cuna y lo miró con tristeza.**_

 _ **-Hoy se va bebé… y creeme es lo mejor para ambos. Él no nos merece, no merece tenernos… no merece tenerte…**_

 _ **-Papá?...**_

 _ **-Si, él… Tu papá. Hoy se marcha para siempre y eso será bueno, algún día cuando crezcas te contaré sobre él y de cómo era… Pero no te dire el porque nos abandonó… No es justo para ti.**_

 _ **En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta abrirse de la habitación. La madre de Bulma se asomó con un rostro preocupado.**_

 _ **-Bulma.**_

 _ **-Mamá… qué ocurre?**_

 _ **-No lo se hija… Gohan está en el teléfono y se escucha muy alterado. Quiere hablar contigo y dice que es urgente…**_

 _ **-Está bien, vigila a Trunks por favor.**_

 _ **La madre de Bulma entró a la habitación y vio salir a su hija corriendo. La mujer miró a su nieto, sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos. El bebé estaba con el ceño fruncido y miraba la ventana.**_

 _ **-Papá…**_

 _ **-Que mi cielo?, que dices?**_

 _ **-Papaaaaa….**_

 _ **La mujer sonrió y apoyó a su nieto en la cuna de nuevo.**_

 _ **-Ya vuelvo… voy a buscar algo…**_

 _ **La mujer se giró y salió rápidamente por la puerta. El bebé veía a su abuela, pero la ignoro. Miró de nuevo la ventana, levantó sus brazos y comenzó a gritar.**_

 _ **-Papá….. Papá…**_

 _ **En ese momento, se lo vio a Vegeta entrar por la ventana como un ladrón, a la habitación de su hijo. Miró hacía la puerta y al verla cerrada, se metió rápidamente al cuarto. Camino hasta la cuna y se sentó frente a está, sobre la silla que había en el lugar.**_

 _ **Trunks sonreía y no paraba de llamarlo. Vegeta lo miraba con la mirada suave y sonrió de lado.**_

 _ **-Menos mal que nadie te entiende… Si no todos se enterarían que vengo a verte todo el tiempo… Eres un niño que no sabe guardar secretos…**_

 _ **Trunks volvió a fruncir el ceño al mejor estilo Vegeta y miró a su padre serio. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.**_

 _ **-Mira, debo hablar contigo de hombre a hombre… Y más vale que me entiendas, porque no lo volveré a repetir… -Vegeta miró el suelo, se quedó en silencio unos segundos y volvió la vista a su hijo. -Debo irme… tu madre me odia y me quiere lejos de ustedes… Es lo mejor, no soy una buena persona, no soy un buen hombre… Y se que sere un pésimo padre, así como fui un pésimo… bueno, solo fui el amante de tu madre, nunca fui su verdadero compañero… de igual forma, también lo hice mal… Debo alejarme de ti, eres lo único bueno y puro que hice en mi vida, no quiero que te conviertas en lo que soy yo… Tu puedes ser salvado…**_

 _ **-Papá…**_

 _ **-Si, soy tu papá, y desearía que jamás lo olvides, porque yo no lo haré…. Pero así son las cosas Trunks… no soy un hombre, soy un guerrero y uno no muy bueno. He comprendido que no tengo nada, ya no me queda ni mi orgullo como saiyajin… Tu madre se lo llevó todo…**_

 _ **Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó a la cuna de su hijo.**_

 _ **-** **Cuídala** **por favor… pase lo que pase, cuida siempre de tu madre. Haz todo lo que yo haría… o más!. Protegela, ella es terca y débil… No permitas que ningún idiota se le acerque, destruye a cualquiera que se quiera propasar con ella… Hazlo hijo… no dejes que nadie la lastime, que no le hagan daño.**_

 _ **Vegeta levantó su mano y la apoyó levemente en su cabeza. El niño abrió sus ojos azules y miró atento a su padre.**_

 _ **-Papá?**_

 _ **-** **Cuídate** **por favor tu también… -Vegeta se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la ventana. -Eres mio Trunks, mi heredero y recuerda que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti… y de tus ojos azules, que son iguales a los de tu madre… Heredaste lo mejor hijo y por eso, eres más que digno de ser mio… mio y de nadie más!... Estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre!.**_

 _ **Vegeta no dijo nada más y salió rápidamente por la ventana, cerrándola detrás de él. Trunks vio todo lo que su padre hacía, bostezo despacio y sin dudarlo, se recostó sobre la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen".**_

Bulma cubrió su boca con una mano, no lo pudo evitar. Sentía tantas ganas de gritar que no entendía bien porque. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer solas y está vez no las detuvo.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño, se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

 _-Te lo dije Bulma…_

 _-Maldito simio orgulloso…_

Bulma apoyó su rostro en el pecho del guerrero y cerró los ojos con furia, de verdad se sentía más aliviada.

La imagen volvió rápidamente".

 _ **"La imagen mostraba el living principal de la corporación cápsula. Se podía ver en el lugar a Bulma, sentada en el sillon. Junto a ella sus padres y Gohan.**_

 _ **El pequeño se veía mucho más grande que en el presente. Tenía el cabello más largo y el cuerpo más formado. Sobre sus piernas, se encontraba Trunks, que sonreía y lo miraba, mientras le jalaba el cabello.**_

 _ **Pero nadie veía esa escena tan bonita. Estaban todos con los rostros sumamente preocupados, mirando la tele que anunciaba con verdadero terror una serie de asesinatos a causa de dos desconocidos.**_

 _ **Bulma miraba con horror la escena, cuando en la pantalla se vio a una chica rubia joven y un chico de igual aspecto, pero con el cabello negro, que mataban sin piedad a muchas personas.**_

 _ **-Esos malditos… Bulma, esas cosas no son humanas… Tiene un poder extremadamente sorprendente…**_

 _ **-Gohan, puede ser cierto… Dime, que harán al respecto?...**_

 _ **-Lucharemos!... El señor Piccolo dijo que debemos reunirnos todos juntos y buscarlos. No tiene ki, y es difícil encontrarlos. Debemos esperar a que vuelvan a atacar lamentablemente…**_

 _ **-Entonces... debemos esperar a que más gente muera para poder saber donde están?**_

 _ **Gohan bajó la mirada con pesadez.**_

 _ **-Si Bulma… pero no te preocupes, los reviviremos a todos con las esferas una vez que los derrotemos.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie enseguida y miró horrorizada la tele.**_

 _ **-Esto es una masacre Gohan… es horrible!...**_

 _ **-Esas imágenes fueron de ayer… no los vimos desde entonces, cuando llegamos al lugar, ya se habían ido. No se quienes son, ni qué buscan, pero los detendremos…. De igual manera, vengo para advertirte… Bulma, cuando mi padre murió, me pidió que cuidara mucho a mi madre y a ti… dijo que eran las dos mujeres más importantes para él. Mi madre por ser su esposa y tu por ser su hermana… Debo protegerte Bulma… a ti y a Trunks!**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió y posó su mano sobre la mejilla del pequeño.**_

 _ **-Eres tan dulce Gohan, gracias!.**_

 _ **Todos volvieron la vista rápidamente hacía la tele cuando este anunció que se habían visto a los dos sujetos volar con dirección a la capital del oeste.**_

 _ **Bulma se congelo del susto y Gohan miró a los presentes.**_

 _ **-Bulma, debes irte de aquí!... si estos sujetos llegan ahora, no podré vencerlos yo solo. Debo salir y expulsar mi energía para que todos me sientan y vengan a pelear junto conmigo… pero por las dudas, vete de aquí.**_

 _ **Bulma solo asintió la cabeza y salió corriendo hacía las escaleras.**_

 _ **-Mama, papá, guarden todo en las capsulas, debemos salir de aquí…**_

 _ **Los padres de Bulma se quedaron quietos y miraron a u hija. Está detuvo su andar y los miró incrédula.**_

 _ **-Que hacen?... no escucharon a Gohan?,** **muévanse** **!**_

 _ **El profesor se acercó a su hija y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Hija, nosotros nos quedaremos… Vete tu con Trunks… Nuestros animales no se quedaran solos… nosotros nos quedaremos con ellos…**_

 _ **-Ustedes están locos?... que no escucharon?, vienen a matarnos a todos!**_

 _ **-Y tú escuchaste que nos reviviran con las esferas… Así que no tienes porque preocuparte… Vete, cuida a Trunks hasta que nos revivan…**_

 _ **-Pero…**_

 _ **Gohan se adelantó y con un grito interrumpió a la peliazul.**_

 _ **-Bulma, por favor, apresúrate!... Ya siento el ki de Krilin cerca, al parecer vio las noticias… Están cerca!**_

 _ **Bulma se vio nerviosa y subió las escaleras dejando a Trunks en los brazos de su madre.**_

 _ **-Cuidalo mientras preparo todo.**_

 _ **La mujer rubia tomó al bebé y sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue"**_

Bulma del presente se separó de Vegeta y se acercó un poco a la tele, estaba extremadamente nerviosa a pesar de saber qué era lo que pasaría… llegaría el momento… llegaría el fin.

Vegeta miraba atento, pero no pudo prestarle mucha atención. Cuando Bulma se movió y apoyó sus rodillas y manos en la cama, le dejó una vista bastante provocativa y tentadora. A pesar de saber que estaba por llegar su fin, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de relajarse, se movió un poco y se puso casi a lado de Bulma, para no mirarle el maldito y atrevido short que se le subía insolentemente.

Para su suerte la imagen volvió y lo sacó de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

 _ **"En la imagen se veía la habitación de Bulma. En ella se veía a la mujer llena de nervios tomar un montón de cápsulas en sus manos y guardar otra más en una cajita roja. Aquella que su madre le había regalado, aquella que conocían muy bien los del presente.**_

 _ **Se la vio abrir un cajón y tomar muchas cosas de él y ponerlas dentro de la caja. Se detuvo para mirar una fotografía, no se veía en el vídeo quién estaba en la imagen, pero al verla sonreír y guardarla en la caja, los del presente supieron que era.**_

 _ **Bulma tomó otras cosas y las metía dentro, cuando una voz la asustó de repente. Vegeta estaba en la ventana y la miraba serio. Bulma se giró y puso un rostro de alivio.**_

 _ **-Vegeta…**_

 _ **-Por qué sigues aquí?... Por qué no te fuiste aún?...**_

 _ **Bulma tomó otra cápsula y metidos dentro la caja roja, puso la última en su bolsillo y se acercó a Vegeta.**_

 _ **-Creí que te habías ido ya… La cámara no está.**_

 _ **-La hice pequeña. -Vegeta se acercó a la mujer. -Te pregunté por qué no te fuiste…**_

 _ **Bulma miró el suelo.**_

 _ **-Estaba buscando unas cosas… por las dudas que destruyan mi casa, debo estar preparada para reconstruir todo…**_

 _ **Vegeta se acercó más a la mujer hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella. La tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho.**_

 _ **-No hay tiempo para eso… he visto esas cosas… son muy poderosos, debes irte ya mujer… Toma a Trunks y** **váyanse** **lejos!...**_

 _ **Bulma levantó sus manos y las apoyó en el pecho del guerrero.**_

 _ **-Vegeta… Te enfrentaras a ellos?... Digo, solo para luchar, no por otra cosa…**_

 _ **El hombre la miró intensamente mientras la acercaba más a él.**_

 _ **-Si, por que otra cosa lo haría?... Son fuertes, quiero ver que hizo esa chatarra que construiste…**_

 _ **-Si… lo imagine… -Bulma intentó separarse del hombre. -Debo irme…**_

 _ **Vegeta la sujetó más fuerte y despacio se acercó a ella, la tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello y acercó su rostro a la de él. Bulma levantó las manos y las llevó hacía el cuello del hombre, acercándose más a él.**_

 _ **-Vegeta…**_

 _ **El hombre no la dejó hablar. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó con dulzura y cariño. La mujer le correspondió enseguida y lo beso con más fuerza.**_

 _ **Estuvieron unidos por aquel beso por unos minutos, mientras Vegeta acariciaba con ternura a la mujer y esta, le correspondía cada caricia.**_

 _ **Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos.**_

 _ **-No me quiero ir a ningún lado Bulma…**_

 _ **-Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque aquí está mi hijo… y tu** **también** **… Dime… de verdad quieres que me vaya?...** **Dímelo** **ahora, porque si aún quieres eso, después de la batalla, me iré de verdad...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió con una notoria felicidad.**_

 _ **-No me dejes Vegeta… no nos dejes nunca… No me abandones… Quiero que te quedes conmigo y con Trunks… para siempre….**_

 _ **Vegeta sonrió y beso nuevamente a Bulma. La tomó fuerte en sus brazos y la abrazó con más fuerza.**_

 _ **-Como quieras… mi princesa…**_

 _ **Se volvieron a besar y la imagen se fue"**_

Bulma se sentó sobre sus piernas y no sabía bien porque todo aquello la hizo llorar con más fuerza. Vegeta giro y la miró con ternura.

 _-Yo tampoco te voy a dejar Bulma… nunca!_

Bulma lo miró y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

 _-Promételo… por favor!_

Vegeta le correspondió el abrazó.

 _-Te lo prometo… mi princesa..._

La imagen volvió y con ella, trayendo la peor imagen de todas.

 _ **"Se veía a Bulma en el living de la casa. Tenía a Trunks en sus brazos y caminaba sin parar, como si esperara algo.**_

 _ **Miró a sus padres que estaban comiendo tranquilamente y miraban la tele. Ella miraba a su hijo y lo abrazaba con fuerza. También se vio a Ciel que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la tele con los padres de Bulma. Su rostro también se veía preocupado.**_

 _ **Ambos se miraron y pudieron intercambiar sus miradas llenas de terror.**_

 _ **En ese momento, la puerta se abrió fuertemente, dejando ver a un Gohan sumamente lastimado y muy herido.**_

 _ **Bulma salto de miedo y se acercó corriendo al chico al igual que Ciel, que se levantó rápidamente. Ambos miraron al joven guerrero.**_

 _ **-Gohan!... que paso?... dime que ocurre?, donde esta Vegeta?...**_

 _ **El joven miró el suelo y dejó escapar una lágrimas pesadas.**_

 _ **-Bulma, debemos irnos ya!... Esas cosas mataron… mataron a todos!... El señor Piccolo…**_

 _ **-Que?..., como que los mataron a todos?...**_

 _ **-Si Bulma, todos fueron asesinados…. Vienen hacia aquí, no hay tiempo…**_

 _ **-Encontraremos las esferas…**_

 _ **-Ya no sirven Bulma… debemos irnos…**_

 _ **-Podemos buscar namek… Podemos buscar las esferas…**_

 _ **-Luego vemos eso, ahora debo sacarte de aquí como sea!**_

 _ **Bulma se detuvo un segundo y mientras entregó a Trunks a Ciel que lo sujetó fuertemente. Ella miró a sus padres, pero se detuvo un instante como dándose cuenta de algo.**_

 _ **-Gohan… Gohan dime donde esta Vegeta…..**_

 _ **El joven miró el suelo y negó con la cabeza. Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Enserio, donde está?... No me puedo ir sin él.. debo avisarle….**_

 _ **-Bulma…. Vegeta…. él está muerto….**_

 _ **En la imagen se vio como la Bulma del futuro quedaba quieta en su lugar. No caían lágrimas, no gritaba, no hacía nada. Como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, la casa comenzó a derrumbarse de a poco, dejando caer el techo de la corporación, mostrando cómo los padres de Bulma eran asesinados por los escombros que caían fuertemente.**_

 _ **Se lo vio a Gohan gritar con fuerza y tratar de tomarla de la mano, mientras Ciel salía corriendo de la casa con el pequeño en sus brazos.**_

 _ **Pero Bulma seguía como en estado de shock. En el vídeo comenzó a mostrar una estática y ya no se podía escuchar el sonido. La imagen se iba y volvía con rapidez, intentando mostrar pocas cosas.** _

_**Y lo peor, era como Bulma negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a Gohan. El chico parecía gritar con intensidad, pero Bulma sonreía y seguía negando.**_

 _ **Se la vio a la mujer caer al suelo y abrazarse así misma. El sonido se recuperó unos instantes y solo se podía escuchar a Gohan gritarle a Bulma que no sea tonta, que Trunks la necesitaba.**_

 _ **Un derrumbe fuerte se escuchó y la imagen se fue cuando se vio a Gohan golpear a Bulma y** **llevársela** **a la fuerza.**_

 _ **La imagen se fue."**_

 _-NOOOOOOOO!..._

 _-Bulma…._

La peliazul grito tan fuerte que sintió que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos. Se dejó caer de tal manera, que impacto directo en el suelo, cayendo de la cama, en un segundo que se le escapó a Vegeta de los brazos.

Este se desespero a verla así, y se tiró al suelo rápidamente junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

 _-Bulma!, Bulma…. mi amor!, cálmate!_

 _-NOO, NOOO!... NO TE MUERAS!... POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES!_ -La mujer se tomó fuertemente la cabeza, mientras negaba desesperada.

 _-Mi amor, mírame!, estoy aquí!, no me ocurrió nada!, no me pasara nada!_

Bulma levantó la mirada, miró a Vegeta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin control. No podía detenerse. Se abrazó con fuerza al hombre y lo apretaba fuertemente.

 _-No me puedes dejar Vegeta… no te puedes morir!... NOOOO!_

Vegeta intentó separarse para mirarla, pero la mujer no se lo permitió por nada del mundo. Se aferró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas y aunque sabía que podía liberarse fácilmente, no lo hizo.

La angustia de la mujer era demasiado grande y eso lo tenía conmovido. Era la primera y única vez en la vida que alguien sufría así por él.

No pudo evitar abrazarla con más fuerza y lleno de amor. Ella sufría por él, por su muerte… Y en ese momento Vegeta lo entendió.

Bulma lo amaba, si lo amaba con toda su alma. Ya no creía que la mujer necesitará tiempo para enamorarse de él. No, ella ya lo hacía.

No entendió porque, pero agradeció a su "yo del futuro" por morir, porque así, él pudo descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de la mujer…. de su mujer!

Ella lo amaba con toda su alma, así, como él la amaba más que a su propia vida.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **[N/F: Kakarotto…. insecto…. Estamos contigo! Después de 18 años… aquí estoy sabandija, volviendo a vivir los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, pero esta vez no estoy sola… tengo a mi pequeño saiyajin a mi lado….. Estamos contigo! ]**_


	38. Animales salvajes

_**Capítulo 37: Animales salvajes.**_

N/A: No dire nada… solo dejare un color más o menos... amarillo?, rojo?, Verde?… bueno no se…. como quieran, ustedes eligen el color… Solo diré que hay un poco de lemon…. Lo dejo por aquí y esperaré a que el mundo arda…..

ÚLTIMOS 5 CAPÍTULOS!...

Luxia

* * *

Vegeta se levantó rápidamente, tomó el control del dvd y apagó el aparato. Luego tomó el de la tele y la apagó también.

Camino hasta una de las mesas de noche y prendió una de las lámparas. Volvió a caminar hasta Bulma, se arrodillo un poco, tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos y la levantó con total facilidad.

Bulma veía todo los movimientos del hombre, pero realmente no le prestaba atención. Estaba perdida, con el corazón destrozado. No podía entender porque se sentía tan terrible cuando supo de la muerte de Vegeta y verse ella misma entrar en completo shock. Tanto como para negar la ayuda de Gohan.

Es que acaso considero morir que ser salvada, solo por estar con Vegeta?... Si, se conocía a ella misma, ella hubiera dejado todo por él… pero, y su hijo?... Que tenía en la cabeza?, cómo podía pensar dejar a Trunks solo sin ninguno de sus padres?... Era claro, la Bulma del futuro no estaba pensando, simplemente se murió en vida…

Y ella lo entendió, comprendió completamente todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre, y a pesar de que él le dijo cosas muy feas, la Bulma del futuro lo amaba con locura, igual que ella.

Sabía que estaba mal, pues en el vídeo se vio la muerte de sus padres, cómo eran asesinados de una forma cruel, pero aún así, no podía llorar por ellos, porque sabía que ellos morían juntos y felices, sabía que entre todo lo malo, ellos aún seguirían juntos, hasta después de la muerte, en cambio ella… ella se quedaría sola sin el hombre que tanto amaba.

Vio como Vegeta se volvió a acercar a ella y la levantaba de un solo movimiento. No lo pudo evitar y se aferró a su cuello como si fuera vital. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sin piedad.

Vegeta la llevó a la cama, la recostó y la cubrió con la sabana. El se acostó a su lado, y la abrazó dulcemente.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada despacio y tímidamente. Vegeta y Bulma se miraron, pero fue el guerrero el que respondió.

 _-Que?..._

 _-Disculpe señor Vegeta… Está todo bien?..._

Ambos se miraron. Vegeta rodó los ojos y volvió a responder.

 _-Si…_

 _-Escuche a Bulma gritar… no olviden que estoy a lado…_

Vegeta se puso rojo de furia. Ni siquiera se acordaba de Ciel. Estaba tan concentrado en el vídeo que lo ignoró por completo.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y cubrió su boca con su mano. Sabía que el hombre explotaría e insultaría al científico.

Se levantó levemente y tratando de controlar su llanto, respondió.

 _-Lo siento Ciel… Tuve una pesadilla…._

 _-De acuerdo, disculpen la interrupción…_

Vegeta y Bulma esperaron un poco hasta que sintieron que la puerta de la habitación de a lado se cerraba.

Ambos se miraron con ternura y fue Vegeta el que la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre él.

 _-Oye… ya tranquila!... de verdad crees que me voy a dejar matar así?... Ya no puedes liberarte de mi…_

Bulma se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

 _-Vegeta… por dios!... Te juro que trabajaré día y noche para hacer esa cámara de gravedad… yo misma preparé todo para que te vayas a entrenar al espacio y te haré miles de robots todo el tiempo…. Haré lo que sea para que te vuelvas más fuerte, pero por favor, no me dejes… te lo suplico…_

Los ojos de Bulma se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas sin control. La mujer hundió su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y este rápidamente la recibió y la abrazó con fuerza.

 _-Bulma, mírame mujer!..._ -Vegeta la tomó del mentón. _-Jamás te dejaré!, no me voy a morir, no lo haré!. Aquí me quedo… ya no puedes deshacerte de mí… eres mía mujer!..._

Bulma lloraba sin parar y acariciaba su rostro.

 _-No quiero deshacerme de ti Vegeta… quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre…._

Bulma se acercó al guerrero y lo beso dulcemente. Él sonrió con cariño y correspondió su beso.

 _-Lo haré… nadie me alejara de ti… nadie… ni la muerte…_

Vegeta se levantó un poco para poder besarla más profundamente. Era necesario. Transmitirle todo su amor, a través de acciones, como el sabía hacerlo. Las palabras eran traidoras con él, y en ese momento, necesitaba hacerle entender lo mucho que la amaba y lo perdido que estaría sin ella.

Bulma no dejaba de llorar, sentía a Vegeta apretarla con fuerza y sutileza. Con cariño… amor. No pudo evitar temblar con nerviosismo. No sabía si lo último era cierto, pero de verdad necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba sacarse ese dolor enorme que sentía en su corazón.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras trataba de decirle con sus besos lo infeliz que sería si él la dejaba, que la vida sería una porquería, un fracaso sin él.

Necesitaba que supiera que nadie en la vida lo amaría como ella lo amaba. Debía saberlo, debía sentirlo.

Bulma se separó un poco de Vegeta aunque este no la dejaba. Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y lo acarició con dulzura.

 _-Vegeta…_

 _-Que mujer?... dime…_

 _-Hazme el amor…_

Y fue suficiente para el guerrero… fue todo lo que necesito escuchar, para al fin poder hacer suya a su mujer por completo…

Vegeta recostó a Bulma en la cama mientras se subía arriba de ella despacio, saboreando todo lo que podía de aquel momento. Comenzó a besarla dulcemente, por su cuello.

La tocaba con suavidad, mientra veía como Bulma se estremecía ante sus suaves toques. No iba a resistir mucho tiempo siendo suave. Despacio bajó con sus labios y comenzó a tocar sus pechos, los acariciaba aún sobre la tela, mientras frotaba su ya endurecido miembro contra la pelvis de la chica.

Bulma cerró los ojos llena de placer, solo la estaba besando y creyó que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento. Olvido todo aquello que la estaba haciendo sufrir por unos momentos, esto la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza sin duda...Frotó sus dedos en el cabello de Vegeta mientras abría las piernas delicadamente.

El guerrero se sintió temblar, su mujer se estaba ofreciendo totalmente para él, lo estaba reclamando y él no la haría esperar más.

Se levantó un poco y lentamente sacó la remera de Bulma, por arriba de los brazos, pudiendo así comprobar la falta de ropa interior de la mujer. Su miembro se puso más duro con semejante vista. No aguanto más y se inclinó levemente para poder meterse en la boca esos tremendos montes de carne que tan loco lo volvía. Los besaba con desesperación y cariño. Los lamia, y los mordía levemente.

Bulma arqueo la espalda por inercia, ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca completamente. Tomó su cabello y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo que temblaba ante cada roce que él le daba.

Vegeta dejó uno de los senos de Bulma para ir por el otro y repetir la misma acción. Despacio bajó sus manos, y tomó el pequeño short de la mujer, lo deslizó por sus hermosas piernas y lentamente lo sacó del cuerpo de Bulma.

Vegeta bajó la mano y su corazón comenzó a golpear fatalmente cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía ropa interior abajo. No pudo evitar sonreír perverso. Levantó la mirada y miró sus ojos.

Ella estaba ruborizada, pero sonrió con picardía.

 _-Ni creas que te dejare tener ese récord…_

Vegeta solo sonrió, la mujer ya estaba lista para él, ya había planeado ser suya y eso lo prendió de sobre manera.

Se volvió a inclinar para tomar los pechos de Bulma con su boca, mientras con su mano tocaba la intimidad de la mujer. Ella se retorcia complacida y lo apretaba para que lo haga más fuerte, para que no se detuviera.

Vegeta sonrió más y despacio, dejó los senos de Bulma y bajó por todo su abdomen, dejando un camino de besos intensos, hasta llegar a donde más deseaba. Aquel lugar que sin duda lo haría perder la cabeza y olvidarse por completo de quién era o que era… Por que en ese momento, solo podía pensar en ser un esclavo para ella.

Bulma respiraba agitada, abría y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, estaba delirando completamente. De repente lo sintió… sintió la lengua caliente y vigorosa del hombre que tanto amaba en toda su entrada. Sentía como lamía cada centímetro de su intimidad sin darle tregua.

 _-Vegeta…_

La mujer no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza. El hombre la estaba desquiciando.

Vegeta sonrió orgulloso, no había nada más hermoso en el universo que escuchar su nombre en los labios de esa mujer y más si salía con un gemido acompañándolo.

Se levantó un poco y volvió a la boca de aquella hembra que se había colado en sus sueños más profundos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. La besaba con pasión, preso totalmente de su voluntad.

Bulma se levantó rápido y dejó a Vegeta debajo de ella cuando la liberó de su acción, él se sentó de golpe en la cama, mientras veía como la mujer se subía arriba de su cuerpo despacio, lo empujo levemente y él se recostó sobre las sábanas, mientras la miraba y tocaba los senos de la mujer. Bulma siguió besando los labios del hombre mientras bajaba sus manos sobre el miembro duro de Vegeta. Este estaba aún prisionero y ella se disponía a dejarlo libre como sea.

Con mucha agilidad, se escapó de los labios de él y comenzó a besarlo por todo el pecho duro del guerrero. Bajaba cada vez más. Hasta llegar a su objetivo. Sin ninguna delicadeza, tomó el miembro de Vegeta y lo liberó rápidamente, lo sacó de su prisión de tela, mientras con una mano bajaba ese short rojo que tanto le había gustado, con la otra mano tomó el pedazo de carne y se dispuso a besarlo con pasión. Lo introducía en su boca y lo lamía suavemente.

Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido fuerte. La mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, él había visto todo lo que a ella le gustaba hacer en la intimidad, pero esto, esto era incomparable, era mejor que la gloria y ya no podía aguantar más.

Bulma subía y bajaba con sus cabeza, sobre el miembro de Vegeta. Lo lamia, lo chupaba y le daba leves mordiscos en las partes más sensibles.

Vegeta ya no pudo continuar. Tomo a Bulma del brazo y la detuvo enseguida, la tomó con fuerza de las caderas y la acercó lo más que pudo a su pelvis. Ella correspondió totalmente al agarre y se sentó sobre él, rozando sus intimidades.

Se miraron a los ojos por un minuto, mientras jadeaban sin control y se seguían tocando.

 _-Mujer… si quieres que me detenga dilo ahora... porque después no podré hacerlo…_

 _-No lo hagas Vegeta, no te detengas…. hazme tuya…_

Sin más que decir, Vegeta levantó un poco a Bulma y la acomodo arriba de su miembro y la sentó de golpe. Este entro completamente y muy fácil, pues Bulma estaba demasiado lubricada.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de placer de su garganta cuando sintió toda la virilidad del hombre introducirse dentro de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar temblar de excitación.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse con desenfreno, como si fuera la primera y última vez en sus vidas que harían el amor.

Vegeta abrazó a Bulma con desesperación. Sentía que se moriría ahí mismo si ella se alejaba. La abrazaba mientras ayudaba a moverse más rápido.

Bulma subía y bajaba sin piedad, sentía que se destrozaría ella sola, pero no le importaba, tenía una urgencia demasiado grande, solo quería estar así con él, con el hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

No pudo evitar rodear su cuello con los brazos, cuando se sintió prisionera. Lo apretó con desesperación, mientra gemía y gritaba como loca.

Sentía los gruñidos guturales que el hombre dejaba salir de lo más profundo de su ser.

Ambos se movían juntos, Vegeta la alejo un poco y despacio apoyó la espalda femenina en la cama, sin deshacer la unión, mientras que el se ponia de rodillas delante de ella. Bulma gritó al sentir más profundo el miembro en su interior. Dejó apoyada la espalda en las sábanas, pero seguía con las piernas enredadas en la cintura del hombre.

Sin duda esa posición los hizo perder la cabeza en cuestión de minutos, ya que no lograron durar más tiempo.

Primero gritó Bulma, con todo el poder de su garganta. El orgasmo que había tenido fue incontrolable, jamás creyó en su vida sentir algo así.

Vegeta no tardó mucho más, luego de sentir las paredes de la intimidad de Bulma apretarlo con fuerza, se dejó llevar por completo, explotando intensamente dentro de su mujer. Dejando salir hasta la última gota de su esencia sin piedad. El gruñido fuerte y bestial que dejó salir de sus labios fue inevitable, pero luego de un minuto, los callo cuando se levantó para besar los labios de su mujer.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y correspondió rápido aquel beso. No lo podían evitar, se deseaban, se amaban, se necesitaban y se dijeron todo con aquel beso.

Bulma bajó las piernas despacio, mientras Vegeta salía del interior de ella. Ambos respiraban entrecortado, estaban sudorosos y con el cuerpo que aún les ardía. Vegeta se recostó a lado de su mujer mientras la miraba recuperar el aliento. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se veía hermosa, más que nunca. Y la quería así, de esa forma por el resto de su vida.

Bulma se sintió observada y giró la cabeza. Miró los hermosos ojos negros y sonrió también. No existía algo más perfecto que ese hombre y era suyo… como sea, sería suyo para siempre.

 _-Aún no se como pude vivir todos estos años sin esto… sin ti… No puedo creer lo que me he perdido…_

Vegeta sonrió y se levantó despacio, se posicionó de nuevo sobre su mujer y la beso con pasión, más tranquilo, pero con mucha necesidad.

 _-Pues… de ahora en más, lo tendrás todo los días, todo el tiempo.. hasta que me muera…. que será dentro de muchos años…_ -La besaba sin parar. _-No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a tocar jamás... eres mía… Ya he desperdiciado demasiado tiempo… no te dejare jamas…_

Bulma sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

 _-No lo hagas Vegeta… no me dejes…_

Vegeta comenzó a besar de nuevo con total lujuria a su mujer, dejándola descansar solo un segundo, pues estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

La mañana había llegado muy tranquila a la corporación cápsula. Excepto para Ciel… él no había pasado ni la noche ni la mañana ni nada tranquilo. De hecho, jamás pudo dormir.

Después de escuchar el grito desgarrador de Bulma, se había asustado. Pensó que le había ocurrido algo malo. Luego de que le digan que solo fue una pesadilla se quedo más tranquilo. Debía reconocer que Bulma le agradaba y que que le pase algo malo lo dejaba inquieto, luego de volver a la cama y pensar en muchas cosas del experimento, comenzó a sentirse con sueño nuevamente… pero no pudo dormir…

Gritos de nuevo en la habitación de al lado.. pero estos no eran desgarradores ni de dolor, eran distintos… eran gemidos, gritos de placer… Voces de dos amantes que se estaban dando la última sacudida de su vida, pues gritaban como si fuera la última vez que se tocarian… y luego más gritos y cuando creyó que se callaban por completo… comenzaban de nuevo.

Ciel miraba el techo. Tenía una mezcla de sueño, excitación y fastidio en todo su ser. Esos dos eran dos animales en celo. No pararon en toda la noche. Bulma gritaba como sin la estuvieran matando, pero no, porque una persona que la estaban matando no grita "más fuerte, más rápido, no pares"...

Y él… él gruñía como si fuera una bestia, un déspota comiéndose una presa aún viva… Y gemian juntos y movían la cama con furia, ya que las paredes retumbaban sin control por toda la habitación.

Ciel no podía, ni quería levantarse. Tenía que verlos a la cara y después de terrible faena, no estaba seguro si podría… Dios, que difícil sería vivir allí, dormir a lado de esos dos animales… porque verdaderamente eran dos animales salvajes.

 _-Demonios… y esto fue la primera noche… creo que le pediré a la señora Brief una habitación en la planta de abajo o no volveré a dormir jamás…_

Ciel se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño, notando lo tremendamente excitado que se encontraba. Se sentí un perverso, pero no lo podía evitar, de verdad el espectáculo fue terrible.

Entró rápido al baño, se quitó la ropa y se bañó con agua bien fría. Sin duda, no sería fácil vivir junto a esos dos. Salió luego de veinte largos minutos en los cuales no pudo ni siquiera abrir la canilla de agua caliente.

Salió con su bata de toalla negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas y la ató alrededor de su cintura. Sintió un golpecito en la puerta y caminó hasta ella para abrirla.

Cuando lo hizo vio en el exterior a la señora Brief que sonreía muy contenta.

 _-Buenos días querido Ciel… Llegó el chico de ayer, vino para comenzar a trabajar. Lo deje desayunando…_

 _-Buen día señora Brief… que bueno que ya llegó Liam…_ -Ciel miró el suelo.

La pelirubia miró al chico atenta y pregunto preocupada.

 _-Querido te ves terrible… No dormiste bien anoche?_

Ciel se ruborizo un poco al recordar su velada nocturna y susurro despacio.

 _-Bueno la verdad… no pude dormir nada…_

 _-Oh cariño!, que mal!. Dime, por que?..._

Y en ese momento, ninguno pudo continuar hablando. Nuevamente gritos salían de la habitación de al lado. Bulma gemía y gritaba como una loca, mientra se escuchaba a Vegeta gruñir como un animal.

Ambos se miraron y la señora Brief sonrió. Ciel levantó una ceja ya molesto.

 _-Por eso… Esos dos no pararon en toda la noche… No puedo dormir aquí, necesito saber si hay posibilidad de tomar una habitación del primer piso…_

La mujer sonrió feliz y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas rosadas.

 _-Mira cariño, puedes dormir donde quieras… Pero debes acostumbrarte. Vegeta y Bulma se la pasan horas y horas encerrados en esa habitación. Salen para comer y hacer unas cosas pero luego se vuelven a encerrar…_

 _-Si… le creo… Pero no me interesa su vida sexual... solo quería dormir…_

En ese momento se escuchó un grito más fuerte salir de la peliazul, mientras las paredes temblaban.

 _-Debo salir de aquí antes que comiencen de nuevo…_

 _-Toma tus cosas, te prepare una habitación abajo._

La señora Brief sonrió traviesa y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose por las escaleras. Ciel suspiro pesadamente. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la bata notándose nuevamente excitando.

 _-Maldición, debo salir de aquí urgente…_

Rápidamente tomó su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse. Estaba ya listo, atando los cordones de sus zapatillas cuando los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Ciel miró la pared con los ojos abiertos.

 _-Esto debe ser una broma…_

El joven salió corriendo de su cuarto tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa, pues de verdad esto se estaba pasando de la raya. Bajó rápido la escaleras y fue directo a la cocina a tratar de desayunar.

* * *

Vegeta sostenía a Bulma sobre su cuerpo, mientras la apoyaba contra la pared. No podía parar. Sabía que la mujer no podría resistir más, pues la estuvo penetrando por horas y horas. Pero aún así no podía alejarse de ella. Estaba como transformado, poseído por el cuerpo femenino. Sentía que si no recuperaba todo el tiempo perdido, se moriría. Realmente estaba comportándose como un animal. Y ella… dios, ella le correspondía todo el tiempo, ni siquiera se quejaba, al contrario, a veces hasta era ella la que lo buscaba a él.

Sabía que debía calmarse, pues solo la dejó dormir una hora y luego la despertó para continuar. Él ni siquiera había dormido, solo la miraba hacerlo. Estaba extasiado.

Con una fuerte embestida terminó al fin el tremendo acto sexual. Bulma aún estaba apoyada en la pared y trataba de respirar, pero se le dificultaba demasiado.

Vegeta sudaba y suspiraba mientras trataba de respirar también. Apoyó su rostro en los senos desnudos de su mujer y cerró los ojos.

 _-Lo siento… te prometo que esta vez sí te dejaré ir a bañarte…_

Bulma sonrió. Levantó sus brazos y abrazó el cuello del guerrero haciendo que este mire sus ojos. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con cariño. Se besaron despacio mientras Vegeta salía despacio del interior de su mujer alejándose un poco de ella, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

 _-Esto es mejor que en el vídeo… definitivamente le ganaremos a los del futuro…_

 _-No digas más por favor… o te lo volveré hacer…_

Bulma acercó más su cuerpo desnudo a Vegeta y lo volvió a besar.

 _-Vamos a la ducha monito… siempre quise hacerlo bajo el agua…_

Y sin decir más, se fueron juntos al cuarto de baño, sin separarse, sin dejar de tocarse ni besarse.

* * *

Ciel tomó la taza llena de café mientras miraba molesto la comida. Tenía mucho sueño, no podía ni pensar con claridad. Cuando vio a Liam, en vez de decir "buen día", le había dicho "buenas noches".

Se veía confundido y con mucho insomnio. Liam lo observaba curioso, no entendía qué le pasaba al científico.

 _-Señor Ciel… que le ocurre?_

Ciel lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

 _-Solo tuve una mala noche… unos cuantos cafés y se me pasara…_

 _-Puedo trabajar con la señorita Bulma si quiere mientra usted duerme un poco…_

 _-No, está bien. Estaré bien._

 _-Por cierto… dónde está la señorita Bulma?_

Ciel miró a Liam y levantó una ceja. Rápido miró a los señores Brief y estos seguían la vida como si fuera completamente natural el comportamiento de Bulma y su pareja. Suspiro frustrado.

 _-Supongo que ya debe estar por bajar…_

La peliruba se acercó, llenó su taza de nuevo con café y sonrió.

 _-Yo no contaría con eso…_

 _-Como?..._ -Dijeron ambos hombres serios.

 _-Pues…. a veces ni bajan. Yo les llevo el desayuno a su cuarto…. Y el almuerzo…. o la cena…_

 _-Que?.._ -Ciel se levantó de golpe. _-Está queriendo decir que se la pasan todo el día encerrados teniendo sexo como dos animales?_

El señor Brief miro a Ciel y sonrió divertido, miró a su mujer y luego volvió la vista al periódico que tenía en las manos.

Liam miró a todos sorprendido, pues se había quedado en la mitad de la conversación y la señora Brief exclamó feliz.

 _-Cariño… si en un par de meses tengo a mi nieto en mis brazos… pues que se queden horas enteras allí… Así son ellos Ciel, están todo el día encerrados diciendo que están "trabajando"._

Ciel se sentó molesto.

 _-Si, trabajan sobre la reproducción humana y el comportamiento de los cavernícolas…_

 _-Vamos cielo, no puede ser tan malo…_

 _-Duerma a lado de su cuarto una noche y luego me dice, señora Brief._

La mujer sonrió divertida, mientras servía más café, pues el joven Ciel, parecía una esponja absorbiendo el líquido marrón.

Liam miró al científico y pregunto preocupado.

 _-Entonces no comenzaremos con el proyecto hoy?_

 _-No lo se Liam… pues necesitamos a Bulma para comenzar… y al señor Vegeta para hacer las pruebas en él. Que complicado que es trabajar con dos personas que son pareja._

 _-Vamos cariño, no te pongas así. Termina tu desayuno y ve al laboratorio, comiencen con algo y esperen a los tortolitos._

La señora Brief sonrió contenta. Pero justo en ese momento, bajaba de la escalera el príncipe de los saiyajins y detrás de él, caminaba Bulma.

Ambos sonreían de una manera bastante pícara y con complicidad. Bulma se adelantó unos pasos y sonrió al ver al equipo listo.

 _-Buen día!. Liam, que bueno que llegaste!... Ya terminaron de desayunar?_

Vegeta se fue directo a su asiento completamente serio y callado. Se sentó tranquilo mientras la mamá de Bulma se le acercaba.

 _-Buen día cariño, buen día Vegeta. Ya les sirvo algo rico..._

Bulma sonrió y fue directo a las piernas de Vegeta. Se sentó tranquila y espero a que su madre, como siempre le acercara su taza de café. Sonreía como una tonta. Luego noto como Liam y Ciel la miraban profundamente.

Los miró sorprendida, pero luego noto el rostro de Ciel bastante demacrado.

 _-Oye Ciel, estas bien?... qué te ocurrió?_

Los padres de Bulma dejaron salir una leve carcajada mientras la mujer dejaba unos platos sobre la mesa para Vegeta y su hija.

Bulma los miró curiosa.

 _-Que, que dije?_

 _-Nada cariño, papá y yo nos acordamos de unas cosas, nada importante._

Bulma miró a su madre y se dio cuenta que mentía, pero no le presto atención. Se levantó un poco, tomó una manzana de la frutera y comenzó a comer despacio. Volvió a mirar a Ciel y volvió a cuestionar.

 _-En serio Ciel, tienes muy mala cara, que te ocurrió?_

El hombre levantó la vista la fulmino con la mirada.

 _-De veras no sabes?… pues déjame que te cuente… anoche no pude dormir nada… Había dos animales en celo por ahí que no me dejaron pegar un ojo en toda la noche…_

Bulma se apoyó fuertemente contra Vegeta mientras se ponía roja como la manzana que tenía en su mano. Trató de sonar calmada.

 _-A si?... que mal…. bueno…. si terminaron, los espero en el laboratorio…_

Y se levantó velozmente, tomando de la mano a Vegeta rápidamente.

Minutos antes, Vegeta recibió como siempre a su mujer en su regazo y sintió que temblaba fuertemente. Era inaceptable ver como lo ponía la mujer. Después de pasar horas y horas teniendo sexo con ella aún se sentía con ganas, quería más.

Sintió los glúteos perfectos de Bulma apoyarse contra su miembro y de nuevo creyó perder la cabeza. Apreto despacio las caderas femeninas y le rogó a los dioses detener su mente pervertida, pues de nuevo quería poseerla.

 _"Maldición… o soy un maldito pervertido adicto al sexo… o entre en una especie de celo… esto es inaceptable, soy un guerrero, debo controlarme"._

Despacio soltó las caderas de Bulma y tomó rápidamente los cubiertos. Comenzó a comer su desayuno despacio mientras veía como Bulma se movía sobre él, mientras hablaba algo con los científicos. Conversación que jamás escuchó por estar embelesado con el movimiento.

Trató de meter otro bocado en su boca, pero no pudo. Sintió como su mujer se volvió a apoyar sobre él con fuerza, haciéndolo perderse por completo. Dejó el tenedor, pues no podía comer, no sentía hambre, no ese apetito. Luego de unos segundos, sintió como Bulma lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligó levantarse.

Estaba tan concentrado en que no se note su miembro duro que jamás ejerció resistencia haciendo su andar más fácil.

Ambos caminaron rápido por el pasillo, y se metieron rápidamente al laboratorio. Bulma entró primero, dejó pasar a Vegeta y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Vegeta levantó la vista sin entender nada y la miró curioso. Bulma estaba toda roja y despeinada por la tremenda huida de la cocina. Estaba agitada y temblaba nerviosa.

El guerrero veía con detalle cada movimiento, cada gesto y se sintió arder. No pudo contenerse más y fue directo a atacar los labios rosados y dulces de su mujer.

Bulma sintió como Vegeta la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura, la apoyaba contra la pared y comenzaba a besarla con desesperación. Abrió los ojos grandes y trató de hablar.

 _-Espera…. Vegeta… detente…_

Vegeta no la escuchaba, comenzó a besar su cuello y a tocar todo su cuerpo. Con una mano levantaba despacio el vestido azul corto que llevaba puesto y con la otra mano sostenía su nuca, pegando su rostro contra el suyo.

Ella intentaba hablar, pero Vegeta no la dejaba y la desconcentraba totalmente. Bulma quería decirle lo que había pasado, pero no podía, se estaba perdiendo ante las caricias de su hombre.

Cuando sintió a Vegeta sacarle la ropa interior de un solo tirón, no pudo evitar gemir despacio.

 _-Vegeta…. espera… Ciel nos escuchó anoche…. ahhhh_

Bulma dejó escapar un grito voraz cuando sintió el miembro duro de Vegeta entrar dentro de su cuerpo sin aviso. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder intensamente, mientras seguía con sus caderas las embestidas que le daba el hombre.

Vegeta había perdido la cabeza totalmente, en cuanto sintió con sus dedos lo húmeda que estaba su hembra, no pudo controlarse más, liberó su creciente erección y la introdujo dentro del lugar que tanto reclamaba.

Escucho levemente a Bulma decir algo de Ciel, pero realmente no le importo… no le importaba nada, pues ya no era Vegeta, era un saiyajin aliviando su instinto animal.

* * *

Ciel terminó su décima taza de café y decidió que sería la última o comenzaría a pasarse de revoluciones. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, pero no le importó, la cafeína haría efecto muy rápido.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Liam que lo miraba entusiasmado y sonriente.

 _-Termino señor Ciel?_

 _-Si, ya estoy listo Liam, vamos al laboratorio._

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, saludaron respetuosamente a los padres de Bulma y caminaron juntos hacia el lugar.

Liam miro a Ciel y pregunto curioso.

 _-Ese hombre, el sujeto de prueba, es el esposo de Bulma?_

 _-Aún no son esposo, por lo que se… pero sin son novios, al parecer son una pareja muy reciente y compleja…_

 _-Cómo es eso?_

 _-Bueno, él es muy posesivo y extremadamente celoso… Cuando lo conocí, yo ni había visto a Bulma y él ya me buscaba para amenazarme que me mataría si miraba con otros ojos a su mujer… Creo que tiene un problema serio de celos._

 _-Bueno, es normal, Bulma es una mujer muy bonita…_

Ciel detuvo su andar, giro, tomó de los hombros a Liam y lo miró muy serio.

 _-Jamás… pero nunca en tu vida se te ocurra volver a decir eso… y menos en esta casa!... No estoy jugando Liam… Vegeta es demasiado celoso, te matara sin ningún problema si te escucha, entendiste?_

Liam se espantó rápidamente, tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza. Ciel suspiró y soltó al chico.

 _-Yo pienso lo mismo que tu, pero mejor déjalo en tus pensamientos… estás más seguro si se quedan allí… En fin, no se mucho más. Solo eso, Vegeta es muy celoso, viven juntos, comen juntos, duermen juntos, son dos animales que tienen sex…._

Ambos se quedaron parados y callados completamente sorprendidos. Pues la charla los mantuvo entretenidos en la caminata, pero cuando llegaron al laboratorio, comenzaron a escuchar gritos, gemidos y gruñidos salir del interior.

Liam se puso rojo al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que eran aquellos sonidos. Ciel en cambió, ya estaba tomando tan natural aquello, que sólo cubrió su rostro con su mano dejando escapar una gota de sudor por su frente.

 _-Eso… es exactamente a lo que me refería…_ -Ciel miró a Liam. _-Oye jugamos al ajedrez?... porque esto estará así por horas…._

 _-Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Porque son dos animales insaciables, tuvieron sexo toda la noche y siguen… mejor nos acostumbramos, porque no pararan… Ven, vamos al jardín y juguemos a algo mientras esperamos a que terminen…._

Ambos científicos se miraron por un instante cuando sintieron que los gritos se calmaban, pero volvían a comenzar. Asintieron con la cabeza y se giraron hacía la cocina nuevamente.

Continuará…


	39. Vídeo 3: Palabras prohibidas

_**Capítulo 38: Vídeo 3: Palabras prohibidas.**_

 **N/A: Hola a todos!... he vuelto por aquí, casi muriendo pero aquí en fin.**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, un poquito de humor como para bajar el grado de depresión, jeje.**

 **Bueno, este capitulo es intenso en todo los sentidos, espero que les guste y tengo una noticia...**

 _ **ÚLTIMOS CUATRO CAPITULO!**_

 **Ojala les guste, nos vemos pronto!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Vegeta dejó el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Bulma sobre el escritorio. La acostó delicadamente, mientras la besaba despacio y con ternura.

Necesitaba alejarse un momento, pues algo estaba muy mal dentro de él. No podía dejarla, pero sabía que si continuaba así, la destrozaría.

Levantó la mirada y la vio toda roja y sudorosa, despeinada que jadeaba con fuerza, realmente una hermosa imagen. Sintió su cuerpo arder y como pudo detuvo sus instintos. Se separó un poco más y se sentó en la silla que había en el lugar.

Sintió el cuero frío del asiento que rozó su cuerpo desnudo y cerró los ojos, debía controlarse como sea.

Bulma aún seguía arriba del escritorio recostada. Ya no podía aguantar más, de verdad el hombre le quitó todas sus fuerza, pero aún así, se sentía tan feliz que lo único que quería era volver a tenerlo sobre ella penetrándola. Sonrió divertida, de verdad estaba pasando por todo aquello con el mono orgulloso.

 _-Debo alejarme de ti…_

Bulma se sobresaltó completamente asustada cuando escucho la voz dura de Vegeta. Se sentó enseguida en el escritorio y lo miró atentamente. El guerrero seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras pasaba sus manos por su negro cabello.

 _-De qué hablas?... por qué me quieres dejar ahora?..._

Bulma sintió su corazón acelerado. Miles de cosas espantosas se le cruzaron por la mente justo en ese momento. Se puso nerviosa y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Acaso Vegeta ya había saciado su deseo por ella y ahora no la quería cerca de él nunca más?. De repente sintió que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, se juro no llorar, pero de verdad se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Vegeta suspiró pesado. Se estaba muriendo por volver a levantarse, tomar de nuevo a su mujer y volver a hacerle el amor. Se estaba perdiendo solo y temía lastimarla. Levantó la mirada y miró sus ojos.

Su corazón de detuvo. Su mujer, su Bulma tenía los ojos llorosos y no tenía ni idea del porque, pero eso no le gustaba. Hasta que comprendió lo que había dicho y la respuesta que ella le dio. Pensó detenidamente lo que sus palabras quizás salieron de manera confusa, como siempre, las palabras lo traicionaban, por eso las odiaba. Quizás ella ahora creía que él ya no quería estar a su lado, por haber tenido sexo con ella... Que equivocada estaba, él nunca la dejaría y mucho menos se cansaría de su cuerpo.

Se paró enseguida y la tomó fuertemente en sus brazos. La besó con dulzura y la tomó del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos.

 _-Jamás te voy a dejar… primero muerto… Pero debes entender, debo alejarme de ti Bulma… me estas volviendo loco, no puedo contenerme, voy a lastimarte si continuo así… No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea hacerte el amor, no puedo controlarme…._

Bulma cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviada, de verdad sintió su corazón morir al creer que el hombre ya no la quería tener cerca. Desesperada, lo abrazó con fuerza acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

 _-Eres un idiota… no me vuelves a decir una cosa así Vegeta…_

 _-Lo siento… Bulma… deja de tocarme por favor!..._

La peliazul se separó un poco y noto como Vegeta volvía a tener su miembro duro. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y él ya la estaba reclamando de nuevo. Era cierto, ella ya no podía más, sentía su cuerpo entumecido, pero que lindo era ver que su hombre la deseaba tanto.

Sonrió traviesa y se agacho levemente, beso lascivamente el pecho del guerrero mientras tomaba con sus manos la creciente erección.

Vegeta suspiró con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y se sintió temblar. Ahí estaba de nuevo ella, correspondiéndole como siempre, dios… se estaba volviendo loco.

El guerrero sintió como su mujer bajaba despacio del escritorio sin soltar su miembro, se sentaba despacio en la silla, mientra lo giraba y comenzaba a estimularlo con sus dedos.

 _-Bulma…_

Vegeta suspiró con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de la hembra pasar por toda su hombría de una sola vez.

 _-No lo hagas… o los dos o ninguno…_

 _-Shh… mi amor, debo descansar… pero déjame jugar un ratito… Luego me la devuelves..._

Vegeta no pudo decir nada, pues se había quedado sin aire. La mujer abrió su boca y sin previo aviso metió todo el miembro del guerrero dentro de esta.

De verdad lo estaba desquiciando por completo…

* * *

 _-No hagas trampa Liam… solo puedes tomar una sola carta!..._

 _-Bien, pero recién usted levantó dos…_

Ciel sonrió, al parecer el joven científico lo había pillado haciendo trampa, pues el juego se estaba volviendo repetitivo y muy aburrido. Debían conformarse con el juego de cartas, ya que Ciel había olvidado la cápsula con su tablero de ajedrez. Ciel vio lo que Liam dejaba en la mesa y se dispuso a continuar con el juego. Suspiro suavemente.

 _-Creo que hoy no trabajaremos nada Liam… Vegeta y Bulma llevan tres horas casi, no creo que se detengan._

 _-Si, creo que tiene razón. Que cree que debemos hacer?_

En ese momento, la madre de Bulma caminaba a través del jardín hasta llegar a la mesa improvisada que habían armado los jóvenes científicos con una roca grande y lisa, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo. Ambos la miraron y sonrieron.

 _-Hola señora Brief…_

 _-Muchachos, que hacen aquí?_

 _-Pues… Bulma y Vegeta están encerrados en el laboratorio… llevan horas allí. Decidimos jugar algo mientras esperamos._

 _-Oh pero que jóvenes insaciables… supongo que es la edad…_

Liam miró a la mujer rubia.

 _-Ni en toda mi vida tuve tanto sexo como esos dos en tres horas…_

Ciel levantó la mirada.

 _-Toda la noche… y quizás antes… En fin, creo que hemos perdido el día. Pero no he dejado que Liam se vaya, si no me aburriré._

La mujer los miró y sonrió.

 _-Oigan, por que no me acompañan al centro comercial y almorzamos algo?_

Ambos científicos se miraron y sonrieron.

 _-Suena a una excelente idea… Supongo que no se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia…_

 _-Liam, si supieran de nuestra presencia, ya estaríamos trabajando, creo que la idea de la señora Brief es muy buena._

 _-Iré por mi saco._

 _-Yo por las llaves de la nave._

 _-Y yo les diré a los tortolitos que vendremos más tarde…_

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Vegeta tomó la cabeza de Bulma delicadamente y la apretó fuertemente sobre su miembro explotando completamente dentro de la boca de la mujer. Se sintió culpable, de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero la realidad es que no aguanto más y no pudo evitarlo.

Sonrió perverso al ver a su hembra saboreando cada gota de su esencia con gusto y devoción.

Bulma sonrió y se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a Vegeta, caminó hasta su vestido y lo tomo rápidamente.

 _-Monito, debemos trabajar… llevamos tres horas encerrados aquí dentro…_

Vegeta caminó hasta su mujer y la abrazó por la espalda.

 _-Estas loca?... Dijiste que debía devolvértela… no puedo dejarte, estarás en desventaja…_

Vegeta comenzó a tocar a Bulma de esa manera tan única que hacía que la mujer se pierda por completo. Estaba comenzando a frotarse nuevamente mientras despertaba su miembro, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo.

 _-Bulma…._

La peliazul se asustó y se apartó un poco de Vegeta, éste la quiso detener, pero Bulma se le escapó de sus brazos.

 _-Mamá… que paso?... ya voy…_ -Bulma se acercó a la puerta y gritó a través de ella sin abrirla.

 _-Tranquila cariño, te venia a avisar que me iré de compras con el joven Ciel y el pequeño Liam… Están resignados, no creen que vayan a trabajar hoy… Así que decidieron pasear conmigo…_

Bulma se puso roja al verse completamente descubierta y tragó saliva. Miró la puerta sonrojada y hablo.

 _-No… ya abriré la puerta…_

Vegeta la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la giro. Susurro despacio.

 _-No, déjalos que se vayan, vamos a nuestro cuarto!. Mañana trabajaremos… Bulma, quiero estar contigo a solas, veamos el resto del vídeo…._

Bulma sonrió cariñosa y asintió con la cabeza. Miró hacía la puerta.

 _-Está bien mamá, diles que me disculpen, pero no podre comenzar hoy, dile a Liam que igual le pagaré el día…_

 _-Está bien cariño, no te preocupes por eso. Sigan con lo suyo…_

La señora Brief dejó escapar un risita traviesa y salió de atrás de la puerta para irse con los científicos.

Vegeta tomó su camisa, su pantalón y se vistió rápidamente. Bulma ordenó su vestido y también lo hizo. Ambos se miraron ya con la ropa puesta y sin decir nada, se volvieron a besar.

El hombre ya estaba preparado para otro round, pero Bulma lo detuvo.

 _-Vamos a nuestro cuarto…_

El príncipe asintió y esperó hasta dejar de sentir la presencia de las tres personas que siempre lo molestaban e interrumpían.

Una vez seguro de que se fueron, tomó a Bulma de la mano y salió rápidamente del laboratorio con dirección a la habitación.

Tardaron solo tres minutos en llegar al lugar y apenas cerró la puerta, se giró y comenzó a besar a Bulma en los labios.

 _-Vegeta…. vamos a ver el vídeo… si no me dejas descansar un poco no resistiré…_

El hombre se apartó y miró el suelo.

 _-Lo siento, tienes razón… Vamos a la cama y terminemos de una vez el vídeo que falta… ya pasó lo peor…_

Bulma sonrió y asintió feliz. Se acercó a la cama y se sacó su vestido. Vegeta la miró.

 _-Bulma… ponte ropa o no veré absolutamente nada…_

La peliazul volvió a sonreír, tomó el short de la noche anterior junto con la remera y se vistió rápidamente.

Vegeta se quitó la ropa y también tomó el short rojo que usaba. Después de cambiarse se metió en la cama y esperó a Bulma. Ella se tiró a sus brazos enseguida y tomó los controles de la tele.

 _-Te portas bien…_

 _-De acuerdo…_

 _-Prometelo!._

 _-Lo prometo..._

Se besaron una vez más, y Bulma prendió ambos aparatos. Esperaron mientras se besaban y acariciaban a que la tele cobrara vida y comenzarán las últimas imágenes.

Y esta volvió rápidamente, mientras ambos se acariciaban y seguían tocándose despacio.

 _ **"La imagen comenzó siendo negra y solo se podían escuchar voces. Comenzaron entrecortadas, pero luego se pudo escuchar mejor.**_

 _ **-Trunks… por favor hijo, no toques nada… puede haber cables con electricidad sueltos…**_

 _ **-Mamá… esta cosa tiene una luz roja…**_

 _ **-No cariño, no puede haber nada prendido, la casa fue destruida hace muchos años…**_

 _ **-Pero mamá…. esto está encendido…**_

 _ **De repente la imagen volvió, hubo un poco de estática y se veía borrosa la imagen de un pequeño niño con el cabello lila y unos ojos azules. El pequeño miraba hacía la cámara con el ceño fruncido.**_

 _ **-Mamá… está cosa está prendida…**_

 _ **De repente se vio a lo lejos la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color azul. Caminaba en dirección a donde estaba el pequeño. La imagen se veía torcida, pero clara.**_

 _ **-Es imposible… esta casa fue destruida hace ocho años Trunks… no puede ser…**_

 _ **-Me estas llamando loco mujer?... Te digo que esto está prendido!..**_

 _ **-Oye!, soy mamá, no mujer!, cuida tu vocabulario jovencito!...**_

 _ **-Lo siento… pero es que no me crees!.**_

 _ **-Es difícil… en esta casa había cámaras integradas, pero mi padre me dijo que se romperían si la casa explotaba…**_

 _ **-Bueno… la casa está en ruinas, pero no explotada mamá… quizás los circuitos que están bajo tierra nunca se rompieron, es por eso que esto sigue funcionando….**_

 _ **Bulma miró al pequeño y sonrió.**_

 _ **-De donde sacaste todo eso?... Pasar mucho tiempo con Ciel te afecto…**_

 _ **-Quién te entiende?... Si estoy con Gohan, soy un salvaje que entrena sin descanso… si estoy con Ciel soy un cerebrito… Que hago mamá?...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió divertida. Se arrodillo un poco y levantó algún aparato que estaba grabando aquella escena.**_

 _ **-La memoria está intacta… Debería ver lo que está grabado y ver si puedo recuperar algo útil.**_

 _ **-Dijiste que las cámaras estaban integradas… eso quiere decir que se verá lo que todas las cámaras grabaron…**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió orgullosa.**_

 _ **-Muy bien joven Brief… llevemos esto al refugio, hay que investigarlo…**_

 _ **-No veníamos a buscar… como era?... una bujía o algo así?...**_

 _ **Bulma cambió su rostro a uno serio.**_

 _ **-Si… debo buscar una pequeña cápsula con el número 22…**_

 _ **-Que hay en ella mamá?**_

 _ **-Una cámara de gravedad… Pero ya no sirve, necesito una pieza.**_

 _ **-Qué es eso?, para qué sirve?... de quién es?..**_

 _ **Bulma miró a su hijo, acaricio su mejilla y hablo con dolor.**_

 _ **-De… -suspiro con dolor. -Era de tu padre…**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen".**_

 _-Mi hijo es hermoso… y muy inteligente… Solo tiene ocho añitos y habla como un científico…_

Vegeta sonrió al escuchar el grado de orgullo de su mujer. No lo negaba, le gustaba cómo había crecido su hijo, pero eso de la ciencia no lo convencía. El quería que fuera un guerrero, pero entendía que él ya no estaba para entrenarlo como debía. Sin embargo no pudo evitar hacer su comentario.

 _-Si yo estuviera vivo en el futuro, ese niño sería un guerrero fuerte y estaría en excelentes condiciones…_

 _-Pero no estas…_ -Bulma bajó la cabeza con dolor. Sintió su corazón removerse nuevamente. _-No estás ahí con ellos…_

Vegeta se acercó a su mujer y la miró a los ojos.

 _-Oye, nada de eso… es verdad, él no está, pero yo si… Yo no los dejare._

Bulma sonrió.

 _-Me dejaras… no hables en plural… solo soy yo…_

Vegeta se acercó más a su mujer y le susurro en su oidio.

 _-Ya lo veremos… mi plan es tenerlos a los dos…_

Bulma se sonrojo y mordió su labio. Esas palabras eran lindas, pero el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Embarazarse?... Ella?, la que nunca quiso saber nada de ese asunto... Tembló al recordar las imágenes de su embarazo. Cerró los ojos y negó con claridad.

 _-Yo no pasaré por eso…_

 _-No, no lo harás… Porque yo estaré ahí…_

La imagen volvió e interrumpió la extraña conversación.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba un lugar completamente desconocido. Se veía una especie de laboratorio con máquinas bastante nuevas e improvisadas.**_

 _ **Un lugar con paredes azules y un piso celeste. Una mesa grande y sillas a sus costados, en donde se podían ver muchos objetos y papeles.**_

 _ **Allí se veía a Ciel parado sobre una escalera alta, colocando la cámara que los estaba grabando en la pared. Bulma estaba en el suelo y miraba lo que su amigo hacía.**_

 _ **-Ya está, la memoria fue regenerada, deje los archivos que me dijiste. Ahora comenzará a grabar desde la última escena que hizo hace ocho años atrás… bueno, también se verá lo que se grabó cuando Trunks la encontró.**_

 _ **-Bien… no quiero perder nada de eso Ciel… es demasiado importante…**_

 _ **-Viste todas las imágenes?**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la mirada y puso un rostro sombrío.**_

 _ **-Si… volví a ver todo...**_

 _ **Ciel bajo las escaleras y miró a Bulma serio también. Se podía ver al hombre mucho más grande que antes. Tenía el cabello un poco largo que recogía en una cola baja y se veía más maduro y serio.**_

 _ **Camino hasta el escritorio del lugar y se sentó en una de las sillas, tomando algunas cosas que había allí arriba. Las piezas extrañas hechas con algunos materiales reciclados.**_

 _ **Bulma se sentó también a lado del hombre y lo miró con una mueca triste en su rostro. El hombre levantó la vista y sonrió muy dulcemente al ver a la mujer.**_

 _ **-Que paso?... Y Trunks?**_

 _ **-Se fue con Gohan, están entrenando…**_

 _ **-Estás bien?... -Ciel se giró y la tomó de las manos. -Te dije que podía ir yo Bulma… no era necesario ir a tu antigua casa con Trunks…**_

 _ **-Estoy bien, era necesario… Es solo que vi cosas que ya me había olvidado… mis recuerdos volvieron a mi mente…**_

 _ **-Bulma, tardaste cuatro años en recuperarte… Cuatro años en donde casi no dormías por las constantes pesadillas. Gritos y lágrimas salían de tu ser… Te perdimos varias veces Bulma… casi dejas a tu propio hijo… no quiero que pases por eso de nuevo. Ir a tu casa, ver la memoria de la cámara… vamos Bulma, no quiero que te hagas eso…**_

 _ **-Ciel, ya hablamos… ya pasaron ocho años, estamos viviendo un verdadero infierno… no es momento para esto… Debemos recuperar todo lo que podamos de la C.C…**_

 _ **-A qué precio?... A costa de tu salud mental?... No Bulma, no puedo dejar que pase de nuevo… Trunks te necesita, yo te necesito… Todos te necesitamos… No quiero que vuelvas a ir a ese lugar… y quiero que sepas, que acepte lo de la cámara, solo porque me lo pediste sin llorar… pero no quiero que vuelvas a ver nada de eso, ni pienses en ello…**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la vista y se puso sería.**_

 _ **-Deja de regañarme Ciel… Te dije que estoy bien, soy una mujer adulta.**_

 _ **-Entonces comportate como tal… -Ciel suspiro pesado y miró hacía la cámara. -Dime… encontraste la bujía?**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mano, sacó de su bolso una caja y dejó ver la cápsula número 22.**_

 _ **-Está aquí… la cámara está aquí…**_

 _ **-Debemos abrirla y sacar la bujía… Está ya no funciona en ese máquina, está muerta… Cuando él murió, murió todo, el señor Vege….**_

 _ **-No lo digas… No digas su nombre…**_

 _ **Ciel tomó la cápsula en silencio y miró a la mujer.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… Dime, aún piensas en construir lo que me dijiste?**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y asintió.**_

 _ **-Si Ciel… voy a construir una máquina del tiempo…**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen".**_

 _-Bulma…._

La mujer giró y miró a su hombre serio.

 _-Que paso?..._

 _-Detén el vídeo._

 _-Por qué?, qué ocurrió?..._

 _-Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo…_

Bulma sonrió ante la sinceridad de Vegeta. Tomó el control y pausó la grabación.

 _-Dijiste que te comportarías…_

 _-Mentí._

Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la cintura y la beso con toda la dulzura que pudo. Bulma lo abrazó rápidamente y se dejó llevar por las caricias que el hombre comenzaba a hacerle.

* * *

La señora Brief se encontraba fuera del vestidor con una enorme sonrisa. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Jamás creyó en la vida poder tener la oportunidad de tener dos varones y comprarle ropa, siempre quiso un hijo y a pesar de que amaba a su hijas con el alma, no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de adentro de los vestidores ruborizados. La mujer los trataba como dos niños. Le había comprado comida, herramientas de trabajo y ropa.

Ciel miró a Liam y ambos se ruborizaron.

 _-Señora Brief… no cree que es mucho?_

 _-Claro que no!... Mira, tu eres como Tight, y tu Liam eres mi pequeña Bulma… qué emoción, siempre quise un hijo varón…_

Ambos muchachos miraron el suelo apenados y sonrieron.

 _-Señora Brief, es usted muy buena, pero no queremos molestarla._

 _-Nada de eso pequeño Liam, se ven tan adorables!. Vengan, vamos a buscar ropa interior!._

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se pusieron más colorados.

 _-Señor Ciel, creo que la señora Brief necesita ese nieto urgente o comenzará a darnos de comer en la boca y comprarnos juguetes…_

 _-Bulma y Vegeta ya están trabajando en eso… espero que no se tarden demasiado Liam… yo también siento que seremos los hijos adoptivos de esa mujer…_

Ambos dejaron escapar una gota de sudor en su frente, cuando vieron a la mujer llegar con ropa interior demasiado infantil para cada uno.

* * *

Bulma seguía meciendo su cuerpo con total descontrol mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, no podía entender cómo el hombre que tenía debajo de ella podía ocasionarle semejante placer. Sabía que no la dejaría detenerse, es por eso que decidió, aunque ella ya había terminado, seguir montado a su hombre, él no la soltaría aún.

Y no se equivocaba, Vegeta la sostenía con fuerza de las caderas mientras la ayudaba a entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba apunto de explotar dentro de su mujer una vez más.

Abrió los ojos y la miró profundamente. Ella estaba toda roja y despeinada, sin duda esa se había convertido en su imagen favorita.

 _-Bulma…_

Dejó salir de sus labios un fuerte gruñido mientras sentía salir de su cuerpo un fuerte temblor que le avisaba que había explotado por completo.

Sintió el cuerpo de su mujer caer sobre su pecho mientras respiraba con dificultad. Vegeta levantó los brazos y la abrazó posesivamente. Se acercó a su oído y susurro despacio.

 _-No me cansaré nunca de esto mujer… Simplemente me tienes esclavizado por completo!._

 _-Vegeta… mi amor…. cuanto te amo…_

Ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Vegeta se levantó un poco y tomó el mentón de Bulma para que lo mire a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo completamente y quiso escapar del agarre, pero él no la dejó.

 _-Que dijiste?…_

 _-Se me escapó…_

 _-Dilo…. dilo de nuevo, por favor…_

 _-Vegeta solo lo dije por decir… por el momento…_

 _-Que?... entonces… no es cierto?_

Bulma levantó los ojos al escuchar esa súplica tan peculiar salir del hombre que tanto amaba. Negó con su cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia el costado.

Sabía que se había condenado sola. Había dejado escapar el sentimiento más profundo que sentía en su alma, pero también era un error. Si Vegeta la dejaba en algún momento de la vida, ella estaría tranquila de que él no conocía sus sentimientos y usaría eso como un escudo protector… Ahora ya no podría, acababa de cometer un error y no se lo perdonaría.

 _-Suéltame, quiero irme a bañar…_

Vegeta bajó la mirada y se sintió destruido. Soltó el rostro de Bulma y la vio alejarse de él. Ella se puso de pie y así como estaba, se fue corriendo al baño.

Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Por un momento se sintió ilusionado, lleno de calor, pues su mujer le dijo que lo amaba y a pesar de que él lo sabía en su interior, o creyó saberlo, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Y cuando lo hizo, cundo al fin sintió ese maravillosa sensación, ella se negaba. De verdad lo estaba lastimando, pero claro, nunca se lo diría.

Él había analizado mucho la situación y hasta se había decidido a decírselo finalmente. Le abriría su corazón, ese que ella despertó y sano con sus besos y caricias, pero ahora, sentía que debía dejarlo como estaba. Frío y lastimado por ahí, no debía apresurarse, ella no lo declaraba como suyo y mucho menos decía que lo amaba. Solo se dejó llevar por tener sexo y eso de verdad le dolió.

 _"Maldita sea soy tan estúpido… como puedo pensar que una mujer como ella podría amarme… soy un idiota… No la merezco, soy un maldito asesino sin corazón, ella no me ama, ni ahora ni nunca… Que estúpido que fui al ilusionarme de esa manera…"_

Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. La tarde se ponía cada vez más intensa y cálida, pero el solo veía las cosas grises. De verdad creyó por un momento que esa mujer lo amaba.

 _-Soy un idiota…_

Bulma dejó caer el agua por su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía marcas rojas por todos lados, muestra irrefutable de la pasión que había disfrutado horas antes con su hombre.

Su hombre?... no, no lo era y ahora mucho menos. Que estúpida había sido dejar escapar semejante confesión. Vegeta solo se dedicaba a tener sexo con ella, no pensaba en otra cosa. Si era cierto, él le había dicho hasta que quería tener un hijo con ella, pero nunca le dijo que la amaba y dudaba de verdad que lo hiciera en algún momento.

Maldición, y si ahora él se alejaba de ella?... Y si se veía preso de una situación que no podía manejar y se iba lejos y no regresaba tal como había hecho en el video?.

 _"Maldición, soy una estúpida…"_

Bulma dejó caer lágrimas ahogadas de sus hermosos ojos. Estas se mezclaban con la lluvia de la ducha haciendo que se disiparan de a poco. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, estaba segura que ahora Vegeta se enojaría, se alejaría y la dejaría sola.

 _"No debí decir eso… si me deja me moriré… dios que he hecho…"_

Bulma salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla, se cubrió el cuerpo y suspiro con fuerza. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió despacio, enfrentando la triste realidad en la que se había metido minutos atrás.

Vegeta siguió mirando por la ventana. Escucho la puerta abrirse y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

No quería perderla, no ahora que tan enamorado lo tenía. No resistiría la vida sin ella. Decidió fingir, hacer de cuenta que no había ocurrido nada. No volvería jamás a ese tema, para no volver a tener que pasar un momento que fue llevado solo por la pasión y no por el amor.

Se giró y la miró a los ojos, sonrió despacio y se acercó un poco.

 _-Sigamos con el vídeo…_

Bulma lo miró y se sintió temblar. Él ignoraba por completo lo que pasó, poco le había importado lo que había salido de sus labios y eso la hizo sufrir el doble. Trago saliva y sonrió. Él ignoró sus sentimientos y eso la alivió un poco, estaba lista para fingir que todo estaba bien, que nada de lo que pasó existió. Si él se hacía el tonto, ella le seguiría el juego. Cualquier cosa serviría para no quedar tan expuesta y como una estúpida.

 _-Bien, sigamos donde nos quedamos…_

Bulma se giró, abrió su guardarropa y le suplicó a los dioses que sus lágrimas no salieran sin su permiso. Cerró sus ojos, mientras tomaba una remera y un short cualquiera del lugar.

Vegeta caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en donde antes era su lugar. Tragó con fuerza, sentía que si hablaba de más, su voz lo traicionaría y demostraría lo destruido que se sentía.

 _"No voy a perderte por nada del mundo Bulma… si esto debe ser así, que así sea… Pero por favor no me dejes…"_

Vegeta se giró y la vio como se cambiaba despacio. Cada vez le gustaba más, pero sintió como su lujuria ya no estaba presente como antes, sin duda el rechazo y la negación de su mujer lo había congelado de verdad.

Bulma lo miró tranquila y se sentó en la cama también, Ambos se miraron y ella sonrió despacio. Levantó su mano y a pesar de que no quería, no pudo evitar posarla sobre la de él.

Tenía miedo, mucho, de que él la rechace y se aleje. Que se burle de ella y de lo que había dicho, de que no quiera verla nunca más.

Temblaba sin querer, no podía evitarlo. Vegeta miró su mano sobre la de él y sintió que moría lentamente. Se moría por besarla y suplicarle que no lo dejara, que si no quería que no lo amara, que lo que él sentía era suficiente para los dos, pero no podía, primero porque no podía dejar su orgullo tan destruido como ya estaba y segundo porque se arriesgaba a que ella lo deje y antes muerto que tenerla lejos de él.

Levantó la mirada y la observó tranquila, hermosa. Suspiraba nerviosa, era obvio que estaba arrepentida por dejar escapar semejante tontería, sin embargo él se moría porque fuera cierto, se moría por ella, porque él sí la amaba y de verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Giró su mano despacio y tomó la de ella. Ambos sentían una punzada fuerte en el pecho, pero el dolor era distinto y equivocado.

Vegeta la soltó, tomó su short y se cambió rápidamente. Se recostó en la cama y tendió la mano para que ella se acostara sobre él.

El corazón de él se aceleró nervioso.

 _"Si me rechaza me moriré…"_

Y el corazón de ella se detuvo llena de miedo.

 _"No creo poder seguirte el juego por mucho tiempo Vegeta… No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele amarte tanto y ver que no te importa…"_

Bulma levantó la mano y tomó la de Vegeta, se acostó despacio, mientras él la llevaba a su pecho.

Ella quedó boca arriba y él aprovechó para abrazarla con fuerza. Bulma giró su cuerpo y le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

El silencio inundo la habitación, mientras ambos sentían el corazón destruirse con solo un abrazó.

Continuará…


	40. Vídeo 3: La sangre de Vegeta

_**Capítulo 39: Vídeo 3: La sangre de Vegeta.**_

 **N/A: Hola, como están mis hermos s lectores/as... He llegado aquí con un nuevo capitulo... un emocionante y único capitulo... Cada uno va a ser especial a su modo ya que estamos en los...**

 **ÚLTIMOS TRES CAPÍTULOS!**

 **Que emoción, nunca pensé que esta historia llegaría a su fin. Les comento que estén atentas a los one short que pueden encontrar en mi perfil, porque quien dice... hay algo referido a esta historia...jeje.**

 **Bueno, Dragon ball super llego a su fin y así se termino mi inspiración... pero ojo, siempre legar, no se preocupen!.**

 **en fin, les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia que ya esta llegando a su fin y les cuento que estoy un poco mejor de salud y que la semana que viene retomare mi vida laboral, así que, disfruten estos capítulos porque no se cuando volveré a actualizar. Como siempre agradezco infinitamente los comentarios y todo lo que hacen para que mis historias sigan avanzando.**

 **Las quiero mucho, nos vemos pronto!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Vegeta y Bulma siguieron abrazados en completo silencio cuando la imagen regresó una vez más.

 _ **"En el vídeo se veía el mismo lugar que la imagen anterior, algo similar a un laboratorio, pero ahora tenía camillas de hospital. Estas estaban vacías, pero se notaba que estaba bien equipada para uso médico de emergencia.**_

 _ **En el lugar se veía a Bulma sentada en una mesa con unas piezas en su mano soldando tranquila.**_

 _ **Un minuto después, se veía que aparecía Trunks completamente furioso al lugar y pateaba una silla hasta destruirla. Bulma lo miró asustada.**_

 _ **-Trunks, quieres romper el refugio?... Qué te pasa ahora?**_

 _ **El niño se sentó en el suelo, cruzó los brazos enojado y frunció el ceño.**_

 _ **-Lo mismo de siempre mamá…. Como aún no puedo convertirme en super saiyajin, Gohan no me deja ir a pelear contra los androides… Lo odio!, nunca me deja luchar!... él no es mi padre, no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada!...**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió despacio y dejó las piezas sobre la mesa.**_

 _ **-No digas eso Trunks… él solo quiere protegerte. Aún no estás listo para enfrentarlos…**_

 _ **-No digas eso tu también!. Estoy harto de lo mismo!. Yo soy fuerte, soy un guerrero!. Puedo pelear contra ellos, esas chatarras asquerosas, están destruyendo el mundo y yo aquí sentado sin hacer nada… Ahhh….. me desespera….**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie, se acercó a su hijo y suspiro con pesadez.**_

 _ **-Genetica pura… eres igual a alguien que conocí…**_

 _ **Trunks levantó la mirada curioso.**_

 _ **-A quien mamá?**_

 _ **-Nadie, no importa. -Bulma se puso en cuclillas y sonrió. -Mira, se que estas enojado, pero debes saber que no es fácil esa transformación, pero ya te saldrá… A Gohan también le costó y… a otras personas también. Ya lo harás, deja a Gohan que sabe lo que hace, y si no quieres que vayas es solo para protegerte.**_

 _ **-No necesito que me proteja, yo puedo hacerlo solo. Yo puedo luchar, es mi deber. Yo puedo protegerte a ti mamá, puedo hacerlo… Si pudiera transformarme, le patearia el trasero a esos insectos…**_

 _ **Bulma posó el dedo índice en los labios de su hijo y lo miró seria.**_

 _ **-Lo se… pero por ahora, no puedes… Si te pasa algo y te pierdo, yo no podría vivir más… Prefiero que te enojes con Gohan a que te ocurra algo…**_

 _ **-Tu no lo entiendes mamá…. nadie me entiende!... Es mi orgullo lo que está en juego…**_

 _ **-Te comprendo perfectamente Trunks…. Nadie más que yo te podría entender porque lidie con un hombre igual a ti hace años atras…**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su hijo y a la cámara. Trunks la miró curioso.**_

 _ **-De qué hablas mamá?... Que hombre?...**_

 _ **-Nadie, vete… Vete con Ciel o ve a destruir algo afuera… estoy construyendo algo importante y no te quiero aquí… Eres un saiyajin, compórtate como uno.**_

 _ **-Mamá…**_

 _ **-Vete!.**_

 _ **El niño se levantó con más enojo y salió rápidamente del lugar. Bulma se giró y suspiró con dolor.**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen."** _

El silencio seguía presente en aquella habitación, pues ni Bulma ni Vegeta querían decir nada, pero sus mentes explotaban con aquellas imágenes.

Trunks era orgulloso y cabeza dura… La terrible combinación de ambos y no podían negar que la sangre pura de Vegeta, corría por sus venas. Tampoco la de Bulma, con su terquedad y enojándose con todos. Sin duda, no se podía negar la procedencia del chico, excepto para la Bulma del futuro, que al parecer no le hablaba a su hijo de su padre.

Vegeta miró la imagen y sin querer se llenó de orgullo y odio al mismo tiempo. Cómo se atrevía el estúpido engendro de Kakarotto, prohibirle a su hijo pelear?…. Si estuvieran en el planeta Vejita, ese mocoso debería besar los pies de su príncipe…. porque Trunks sería el príncipe de su planeta sin ninguna discusión.

Era puro Vegeta, respiraba sangre guerrera por todos los poros de su cuerpo y sentía que si su planeta existiera, de igual manera ese chico sería su hijo, pues como sea buscaría a Bulma para engendrarlo…

 _"Maldición… quiero a ese mocoso!..."_

Bulma cerró los ojos. Si, no había duda que Trunks era el fiel reflejo de su padre. Es más, si no hubiera tenido el cabello y los ojos como ella, se podría decir tranquilamente que era un clon exacto del guerrero.

Pero no fue eso lo que noto Bulma, sino lo mal que le hacía a la mujer hablar de Vegeta… Si a ella le pasara lo mismo, estaría igual… Jamás podría alejarse de él y si lo perdiera, simplemente se moriría junto con él.

La imagen volvió y los sacó rápido de sus pensamientos.

 _ **"La imagen se veía en el mismo lugar, pero se podía notar como había mucho más máquinas y cosas de uso médico. Había materiales de todo tipo y el escritorio pequeño, se había convertido en una gigantesca mesa con máquinas y planos.**_

 _ **En la imagen se veía de vuelta a Bulma y como siempre, la mujer trabajaba sin parar.**_

 _ **Un minuto después, se vio entrar a un hombre desconocido para ambos del presente. Era un joven maduro de cabello marron con ojos casi amarillos. No más alto que Bulma y al parecer, un científico, ya que traía una bata blanca.**_

 _ **El hombre se acercó sonriente y con unas flores en la mano.**_

 _ **-Buenas noches…**_

 _ **Se vio a Bulma levantar la mirada y verlo sin ningún tipo de emoción.**_

 _ **-Hola Glen, como estas?**_

 _ **-Bien… Feliz cumpleaños. -El hombre levantó las manos y le entregó las flores a Bulma. Ella las miró, las tomó y sonrió despacio.**_

 _ **-Gracias. -Bulma dejó las flores sobre la mesa y siguió trabajando. El hombre se sentó a su lado, muy cerca.**_

 _ **-Deberías descansar un poco… te la pasas encerrada aquí trabajando… si quieres podemos ir a mi remolque a comer algo…**_

 _ **-No gracias. -Bulma ni siquiera levantó la mirada.**_

 _ **-Debo insistir… -El hombre tomó la mano de Bulma con fuerza.**_

 _ **Esta lo miró y frunció el ceño.**_

 _ **-Te dije antes y te lo repito… -Bulma se zafo del agarre con brusquedad. -No me toques….**_

 _ **-Vamos Bulma… no seas así, porque no vamos y….**_

 _ **En ese momento, se ve a Trunks que entraba, fruncía el ceño y se acercaba con odio al hombre. Lo tomaba del brazo y lo empujaba con fuerza hacía la pared.**_

 _ **-Qué demonios estás haciendo?... Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi mama sabandija asquerosa!**_

 _ **-Trunks hijo….**_

 _ **Bulma se sobresaltó asustada y tomó del hombro a su hijo. El niño empujó al hombre con fuerza, azotandolo en el suelo. Glen se levantó completamente asustado y salió corriendo del lugar.**_

 _ **-Trunks hijo, puedes matar a la gente, por favor** **contrólate** **!**_

 _ **-Y que se supone que debo hacer?, dejar que te toque!.. La próxima vez que lo vea cerca tuyo lo mataré!...** **Debí** **romperle el brazo para que aprenda que mi mamá es intocable!**_

 _ **-Trunks!, no digas eso!. Tu no eres un asesino!**_

 _ **-Esas sabandijas asquerosas harán que me convierta en uno mamá…. A ti te respetan!... no estas sola, yo te protegeré siempre! Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte si tu no lo deseas.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-Trunks… tienes razón. Gracias hijo… Pero no debes hablar así, pareces tu padre…**_

 _ **El niño la miró asombrado.**_

 _ **-En serio?... Nunca me hablaste de él.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso seria y miró hacía el costado.**_

 _ **-Si… bueno, no importa. Porque no vas a …**_

 _ **-No… Si importa mama. Siempre haces lo mismo. Por qué nunca me quieres hablar de mi papá?... Si no fuera por Gohan, ni siquiera sabría que soy mitad saiyajin. Solo se que se llamaba Ve…**_

 _ **-NO…. no digas su nombre… Trunks, es mi** **cumpleaños** **, porque no vamos a nuestro remolque, comemos y jugamos al ajedrez que tanto te gusta… Aún quiero vencerte!**_

 _ **Trunks la miró un poco y habló despacio.**_

 _ **-Mamá… Por qué no me hablas de mi papá?... Por qué no lo haces?, siempre cambias de tema… No crees que merezco saber algo de él?**_

 _ **-No… bueno, si. Pero aún no es el momento… Quizás más adelante, cuando tengas más edad… Ahora no puedo.**_

 _ **-Por qué?**_

 _ **Bulma se sentó despacio y lo miro a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Aún no puedo escuchar su nombre Trunks, me duele cuando lo recuerdo… Si hablo de él, tengo que nombrarlo y contarte cosas que no quiero o no puedo recordar… Dame tiempo hijo, te prometo contarte lo que pueda.**_

 _ **-Mama… el te hizo mucho daño?... por eso no lo quieres recordar?**_

 _ **-Si… el daño que ocasionó tu padre en mi corazón no tiene reparo… pero no quiero hablar contigo de eso, no lo entenderías.**_

 _ **-Si te hizo daño, no vale la pena recordarlo.**_

 _ **Bulma miró el piso y suspiró con dolor.**_

 _ **-No lo entenderías…**_

 _ **-Creo que ya lo hice…**_

 _ **La imagen se fue".**_

Vegeta quedó congelado con la imagen realmente. De verdad ese chico era su hijo y no una copia exacta de el?... Usaba hasta las misma palabras y ni siquiera lo conocía.

Ese chico era sin duda la forma que dejó asegurado su "yo del futuro" la protección de Bulma, lo dejo como un seguro. El cuidaba de Bulma. No necesitaba estar presente, pues su hijo cumplía con su propósito.

Ese chico era un sueño, cuidaba a su mujer como él mismo, tal como le había dicho cuando era bebé, Trunks estaba cumpliendo con la voluntad de Vegeta de cuidar a Bulma tal como él haría… Ese niño sin duda era el hijo que él quería.

Bulma se llenó de dolor. Veía a su contraparte aún sufriendo por Vegeta. Pero sentía miedo. Veía que su dolor le estaba mandando mensajes equivocados a Trunks acerca de Vegeta. Ella estaba sufriendo su pérdida y no podía explicarle al niño las cosas y el pequeño, se estaba confundiendo.

 _"Quizás ella jamás pudo aclarar las cosas y es por eso que Trunks creció con tanto odio hacía su padre… ella simplemente no podía hablar de él… Yo tampoco podría si lo pierdo…"_

Bulma cerró los ojos con dolor y le pedía por favor de rodillas a los dioses que las lágrimas no cayeran o se dejaría ver lo mal que estaba.

Tragó con fuerza y sin querer apretó la mano de Vegeta. Este le correspondió enseguida el agarre y la abrazó con fuerza.

Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos y se estaba comenzando a notar. La imagen volvió.

 _ **"En el vídeo databa que había pasado algún años. El lugar era el mismo, pero estaba muy cambiado. Parecía un verdadero laboratorio completo y lleno de maquinarias y hasta tanques enormes. Mesas gigantes con materiales exclusivos y muy innovadores.**_

 _ **Las cosas parecían mejorar bastante en aquel refugio. Se veía a Trunks en el lugar. El chico estaba más alto y más grande. Su cuerpo más marcado, pero con la inocencia de un muchacho.**_

 _ **Estaba sentado, junto con Ciel. Ambos estaban armando unas cosas y charlaban a gusto.**_

 _ **-Esto, es una bk3000. Fueron las mejores armas del mercado. Dejaron de fabricarlas cuando yo era niño… Mi padre comenzó su funcionamiento años después y su empresa se dedicaba a eso…**_

 _ **-Era como la C.C?, la que trabajaba mi abuelo y mi mama?**_

 _ **-Algo así, nunca llegó tan lejos. La C.C era la número uno en todo el mundo… Había caído un poco los últimos tiempos cuando tu madre dejó la ciencia, luego llegó el fin del mundo y todo se vino abajo.**_

 _ **-Mi mama dejó la ciencia?**_

 _ **-Si, le habían quitado la licencia.**_

 _ **-Como?, no sabía nada!... Cómo la perdió?...**_

 _ **-Bueno… un hombre quiso… tu sabes, aprovecharse de ella y tu padre no lo permitió… -Ciel levantó la mirada y vio el rostro atento de Trunks. - Le rompió el brazo al presidente de la comitiva de la comunidad científica… fue muy gracioso, yo estaba esa noche… Era una fiesta y el tipo estaba medio ebrio, tocó de una manera no muy decente a tu madre y bueno, tu padre casi lo mata. El viejo a modo de venganza le quitó la licencia a tu madre…**_

 _ **-Maldito bastardo… mi padre debió matarlo por insolente!...**_

 _ **-Seguramente tu padre lo hubiera hecho, pero tu madre lo detuvo… Tu padre era de temer... ese hombre me daba miedo!**_

 _ **Trunks sonrió.**_

 _ **-Enserio?... como era él?...**_

 _ **-Callado…. si, ese es un buen terminó. Sabes, lo conocí muy poco y solo hace unos años me enteré que era tu padre…. Pues, no sabía que tenía un romance con tu madre… Lo supe el día que encontraste la cámara integrada y tu mamá decidió construir la máquina del tiempo…**_

 _ **-Enserio?... acaso ellos no eran novios o algo así?**_

 _ **-No, creo que no… bueno, no lo se. Quizás lo eran, pero yo nunca me entere… Tus padres se llevaban mal, se peleaban todo el tiempo, pero siempre se cuidaban y se protegían mucho… recuerdo el día que hicimos la frecuencia en doble cero con tu padre… Tu madre sufrió más que el…**_

 _ **-No lo sabía.. Bueno, en realidad no se nada de mi padre. Sabes cómo se conocieron?**_

 _ **-No, la verdad que no. Ya te dije, no sabía que tenían un romance. Tu padre era un hombre frío y silencioso… no creí que tuviera un romance con nadie…**_

 _ **-Y como no te diste cuenta cuando mama quedó embarazada?**_

 _ **-Bueno… él no estaba en la tierra cuando tu madre estaba embarazada y ella no me dijo nada…. Creí que tu padre era otra persona…**_

 _ **-Espera un momento… mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando me estaba esperando a mi?...**_

 _ **-No se mucho de eso Trunks. Lo siento, yo no puedo darte esas respuestas…**_

 _ **-No importa tío, ya entiendo muchas cosas…**_

 _ **En ese momento, Bulma entraba en la habitación mirando a ambas personas. Se sentó tranquila. Se veía agotada.**_

 _ **-Ciel, creo que pude integrar la bujía a la máquina del tiempo… Es tu turno.**_

 _ **-Si, ya voy.**_

 _ **Ciel se puso de pie y salió del lugar. Trunks miró a Bulma serio y ella lo observó.**_

 _ **-Que pasa hijo?**_

 _ **-Como era mi padre?**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la mirada.**_

 _ **-Como era él?... Bueno, tu padre siempre fue un hombre muy orgulloso… pero yo sabía bien cómo era… -Bulma suspiro. -Por qué me preguntas eso?**_

 _ **-No lo se. Nunca me hablas de él… al parecer nadie sabe nada, ni Gohan, ni el tío Ciel…**_

 _ **-Bueno, él no estuvo mucho tiempo en la tierra… No tuvieron mucho tiempo de conocerlo…**_

 _ **-Y tu?... cómo lo conociste?**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió.**_

 _ **-El vino a la tierra para destruirla, pero se encontró con Goku, su eterno rival, mi hermano de la vida. Pelearon y aunque no se mataron ninguno de los dos, tu padre sentía una fuerte rivalidad por el… luego fuimos a otro planeta, a buscar las esferas del** **dragón** **para revivir a… un hombre que era mi novio y otras personas más… Nos encontramos con un ser horrible llamado Freezer y cuando Goku luchó contra él, nosotros fuimos trasladados a la tierra con un deseo de Porunga… El llegó aquí y yo lo invite a mi casa… Luego apareció la lagartija esa viva de nuevo, pelearon todos en esa oportunidad, hasta tu padre. Se hizo aliado de mis amigos. Luego de la intensa batalla y ganar, yo, que estaba ahí metida como siempre, me meti en la nave de Freezer y encontré cosas interesantes… Decidí hacer un experimento, pero no tenía sujeto de prueba, así que invite a tu padre a que se quede de nuevo en mi casa… el acepto porque yo le daría las armas para entrenar y bueno… pasaron ciertas cosas…**_

 _ **-Como cuales?**_

 _ **-Digamos que una infidelidad nos acercó y estuvimos juntos… luego naciste tú y él murió…**_

 _ **-Eso es todo?... no hay más historia?**_

 _ **-Nada que te pueda contar hijo… Algunos detalles solo los omitiré.**_

 _ **-Tu tenias novio?**_

 _ **-Si, se** **llamaba** **Yamcha. Era un mujeriego, jaja. Pero lo conocí cuando tenía 16 años… Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, pero bueno, supongo que cuando llegó tu padre las cosas cambiaron. Él estaba muy solo y yo poco a poco comencé a tomarle cariño…**_

 _ **-Te casaste con mi padre?**_

 _ **-No…. digamos que no podía**_

 _ **-Por qué?**_

 _ **-Hijo estas muy preguntón el día de hoy…**_

 _ **-Mamá, jamás hablaste tanto de mi padre… Lo estas haciendo, debo aprovechar…**_

 _ **En ese momento, una sirena sonó con fuerza y una luz roja alertó a los presente. Dos minutos después, se vio a un hombre grande, con un solo brazo y una cicatriz en el rostro que llegaba corriendo. Trunks y Bulma se pusieron de pie rápidamente y vieron al hombre de cabello negro y rostro duro que gritaba.**_

 _ **-Bulma!. Vete ahora mismo de aquí, los androides nos encontraron!**_

 _ **-Gohan, que paso?**_

 _ **-Váyanse ahora!. Iré a detenerlos, pero debes irte de aquí!. Trunks, ve con tu madre!**_

 _ **-No!, iré contigo!...**_

 _ **Gohan lo miró despacio.**_

 _ **-Está bien, puedes venir. Bulma vete, saldremos afuera a esperar y ver si aparecen, pero mientras tanto, vete de aquí.**_

 _ **-Si, está bien. -Bulma corrió a lado de su hijo y lo abrazo. -Cuidate por favor!... No te atrevas a desobedecer a Gohan!**_

 _ **-Ve mama, yo te cuidare!**_

 _ **Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, la imagen se apagó"**_

 _-Ahora entiendo…_

Bulma se giró y miró a Vegeta.

 _-Que cosa?_

 _-Cuando Trunks vino a avisarnos de los androides y todo eso, le dijo al inútil de tu ex novio que por culpa de sus infidelidades tu lo dejaste y te acercaste a mi…. Eso fue algo que interpreto nuestro hijo… Ella solo dijo que hubo una infidelidad, pero nunca dijo de quién y después como en forma de anécdota dijo que el insecto era mujeriego…. Trunks solo interpreto lo que quiso, nunca supo la verdad… nunca supo que ellos eran amantes y la infidelidad la cometió tu "yo del futuro"..._

 _-Cuando dijo eso?..._

 _-Tu estabas mirando la máquina esa, no lo escuchaste!..._

 _-Comprendo… Vegeta…. Creo que tu hijo es muy igual a ti…_

 _-Si…_ -Vegeta sonrió orgulloso. _-Y me encanta…_

Bulma sonrió y a pesar de que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos, se levantó y lo besó despacio en los labios.

Vegeta abrió los ojos extrañado, pues no se lo esperaba después de lo que había pasado. Su corazón se aceleró con fuerza. Tomó la cintura de su mujer y la apretó con dulzura. La beso con pasión mientras la acariciaba despacio.

 _"Te amo mujer…. eres mía, solo mía!... y lo seras por siempre… te amo maldición!... Tu y ese maldito mocoso son todo lo que yo quiero…."_

Vegeta tomó despacio a Bulma y con cariño se dio vuelta dejando a la mujer debajo de él. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error por lo que ocurrió minutos atrás, pero no podía detenerse, esa mujer lo prendia de formas inimaginables.

Bulma sentía su pecho arder. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que le ardía la piel. Sentía los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos y sus manos enormes tocarla con calidez y de verdad se estaba desvaneciendo.

 _"Te amo tanto mono estúpido… si tú me faltas yo me moriré… por dios, si me dejas me moriré…."_

Comenzaron a besarse con más pasión, la imagen había vuelto, pero ellos no le prestaron atención. Bulma levantó la mano y lo detuvo despacio.

 _-Veamos el vídeo…_

Vegeta no dijo nada. Sabía que no podía. Después de lo que había pasado y de lo que dijo su mujer, sentía que no quería desobedecer ni hacer nada que le molestara. Simplemente no quería que ella se enojara más.

 _-Está bien… pero luego seguimos…_

Ambos sonrieron mientras la imagen volvía.

 _ **"La imagen mostraba de nuevo el mismo lugar. Se veía que habían pasado años nuevamente. Las imágenes no eran como las anteriores, iban más rápido y las frecuencias pasaban como si nada.**_

 _ **Se veía a Bulma y Ciel, frente a una máquina enorme de color amarillo. Tenía un vidrio en la parte superior y unas patas como un cangrejo a los costados.**_

 _ **Ambos estaban con unos interruptores y hacían pruebas sin parar. Bulma levantó la mirada y vio que Ciel la miraba atento.**_

 _ **-Que?**_

 _ **Ciel sonrió.**_

 _ **-Te amo.**_

 _ **-Deja eso, sigue trabajando que ya falta poco…**_

 _ **-Bien… pero te amo.**_

 _ **-Lo se. No molestes. -Bulma rodó los ojos.**_

 _ **Ambos científicos seguían trabajando completamente concentrados. Trunks entraba en ese momento. Se lo veía mucho más grande, y como todo un guerrero. Portaba una espada que dejaba sobre el escritorio y se acercaba despacio.**_

 _ **-Mama… es increíble!... Creen que funcione?**_

 _ **-Lo hará hijo!... aún faltan algunas cosas, pero ya casi está. Cómo está todo afuera?**_

 _ **-Todo igual mama… cada día se pone más difícil encontrar comida, pero se que podremos vencer todo lo malo. -Trunks se acercó a una silla y miró a su madre. -Mama, cuanto tiempo crees que tarde?**_

 _ **-Dos días hijo…. Dos días y estará lista.**_

 _ **-Eso es bueno. Los androides se han ido hace dos meses, no se donde** **estarán** **y que están haciendo, seguro se fueron a otra parte del mundo… Espero que me den tiempo de hacer el viaje.**_

 _ **-Ya veras que si, lo lograremos.**_

 _ **Trunks miro a Ciel que miraba intensamente a Bulma. Frunció el ceño.**_

 _ **-Tío…. si no quieres que te destroce lentamente, deja de mirar a mi mama!**_

 _ **Ciel sonrió y miró a Trunks.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, es que es tan hermosa que no lo puedo evitar.**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió divertida y Trunks levantó la espada.**_

 _ **-Tío, tío… no me des motivo para cortarte a la mitad... Deja de mirarla y trabaja…**_

 _ **Ciel se ruborizo. Miró a Trunks.**_

 _ **-Cuando vas a dejar que me case con ella?**_

 _ **-Nunca!... mi mama no se toca, no se mira y se la respeta!.**_

 _ **-Entonces debo esperar a que ella me pida matrimonio para que tu lo aceptes?.**_

 _ **-Si, puede ser, pero si ella hace eso, no** **tendré** **otra** **opción** **más que matarte!.**_

 _ **-Vamos Trunks, me conoces desde que naciste, yo busque esos duraznos para que tu madre les ponga mayonesa cuando estabas en su vientre!... merezco tu aprobación!**_

 _ **-Bien déjame pensar… -Trunks puso sus manos en su mentón y miró el techo, como si estuviera pensando. Después de un minuto miro a Ciel. - No, la respuesta es no!..**_

 _ **Ciel miró el suelo derrotado.**_

 _ **-Ya dirás que sí y ahí me casaré con tu madre!**_

 _ **-Oigan ustedes dos, que mi opinión no cuenta?**_

 _ **-No. -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Bulma negó con la cabeza divertida.**_

 ** _-Dejen eso, es enserio. Trunks, fuiste a ver a Milk?, le llevaste comida?_**

 _ **-Sí mama, por supuesto. Fue lo primero que hice. Ella está bien, sola, pero bien…. Después de la muerte de Gohan,** **creí** **que** **moriría** **, pero es una mujer fuerte.**_

 ** _Bulma miró el suelo con un rostro lleno de dolor._**

 ** _-Quién iba a decir… ellos eran los saiyajins y nosotras las simples humanas… y fuimos nosotras las que sobrevivimos…_**

 ** _Trunks la miró serio, se levantó y se acercó a su madre. Apoyó su mano en su hombro y la miró fijo._**

 ** _-Todo cambiara mama, lo prometo…_**

 ** _Bulma lo miró y sonrió._**

 ** _-Si hijo lo sé… Escúchame, dentro de la cápsula 13, está la medicina para Goku. Hice miles de ejemplares. Sacalas ya por favor, si están mucho tiempo perderán consistencia._**

 ** _-Si… oye mamá, cuando viaje al pasado, cómo reconoceré al señor Goku y a los demás?_**

 ** _-Bueno, cuando digas algo importante y veas a un sujeto que no entiende nada, ese sera Goku. Si ves un hombre verde, es Piccolo. Un enano pelón, es Krilin. Un sujeto de tres ojos y un pequeño parecido a un muñeco son Ten shin han y Chaos, a Gohan lo reconocerás pronto, si ves un tipo con el cabello negro, gruñón, con el ceño fruncido igual a ti es Vegeta, si me ves a mi colgada de un hombre de cabello negro, somos Yamcha y yo… -Bulma miró a su hijo y a Ciel que la miraban con los ojos abiertos completamente sorprendidos. -Que, que paso?_**

 ** _-Dijiste su nombre…._**

 ** _-No, no lo hice._**

 ** _-Si mamá, nombraste a mi papá… Dijiste Vegeta…_**

 ** _Bulma los miró a los ojos sorprendida y se sentó despacio en una silla. Miró el suelo y negó con la cabeza. Ciel se acercó y le sonrió._**

 ** _-Después de 17 años, dijiste su nombre Bulma… Estoy orgulloso de ti…_**

 ** _La imagen se fue."_**

Vegeta se sentó en la cama y miró la ventana molesto. Bulma lo miró curiosa y sonrió.

 _-Y ahora que te pasa?_

 _-Odio a Ciel… lo detesto!... Lo matare, apenas terminen el trabajo le romperé el cuello!_

Bulma sonrió divertida, era lindo escuchar a Vegeta celoso, aún así, era doloroso ver como la mujer tardaba tanto en recuperarse. Ella se vio a sí misma como se le rompía el corazón y luego tratar de reconstruirlo, era imposible, no podría, no sin Vegeta.

Volvió a mirar la tele rápido cuando está se encendió de nuevo.

 _ **"Otra vez se veía un salto en el tiempo. Se veía como las cosas cambiaban poco a poco el aquel refugio.**_

 _ **Trunks estaba sentado en el suelo mirando la nada y Bulma estaba sentada en una silla mirando a Trunks, mientras tomaba té.**_

 _ **-Te dije que no esperaras mucho de él… Te lo dije hijo!. Debiste hacerme caso.**_

 _ **-Lo se, tu siempre tienes razón… Como pudiste fijarte en un tipo como él, mamá?… Es un idiota… No lo niego, se que fue impactante verlo, pasar tiempo con él… pero es un maldito…. Casi deja morir a mi madre y a mi… no le importa nada más que su estúpido orgullo saiyajin… Y cuando peleamos contra Cell…. Yamcha me dijo que se enfureció cuando me mataron, pero de verdad, no pude creerle… ese hombre no merece tener la familia que tiene….**_

 _ **-Trunks, hijo… no digas eso. Yo se que tu padre no ganara un premio al mejor hombre del mundo o un buen padre, pero nadie le enseñó a hacerlo… No digas eso de su orgullo… Yo se que era un mono arrogante, pero él era un buen hombre… él defendía lo que quería, sus principios…**_

 _ **Trunks se levantó y miró a su madre.**_

 _ **-Sus principios lo mataron en este tiempo y casi lo matan en aquella línea temporal… Mama, estuve diez días viviendo con ellos… se odian, se viven peleando. Te escuche llorar mama, solo porque el se iba y te dejaba… tenía tantas ganas de matarlo… Y en esa habitación… fue una tortura, para lo único que sirvió fue para que deje de llamarme mocoso o niño y me diga por mi nombre… Él me cae mal mama… me alegro que no haya sobrevivido aquí...**_

 _ **Trunks se acercó a la ventana y miraba el exterior. Bulma se levantó y se acercó a su hijo.**_

 _ **-Estas enojado con tu padre?**_

 _ **-No, no es enojo…. Estoy desilusionado…. Tantos años mama, tanto tiempo esperando por ver a un gran hombre, un ejemplo a seguir y me encuentro con esto, con alguien que no le importa su familia ni nada más que vencer a Kakarotto… De verdad estoy decepcionado de mi padre… Pues él no merece ser el príncipe de los saiyajin, el no merece la familia que tiene… no merece tenerte a ti…**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Vegeta sintió un frío espantoso recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Escuchar esas palabras tan duras y crueles de su propio hijo, de verdad le dolieron.

Si bien el recordaba el odio tan grande que tenía Trunks cuando llegó a su línea de tiempo y vio lo mal que trataba a todo el mundo, él creyó que quizás no era tan así y el muchacho actuaba un poco.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta cómo se fue transformando poco a poco en aquel guerrero. Trunks lo comenzó a odiar de a poco y su primer viaje en el tiempo fue un detonante para su relación. Él desiluciono a su hijo, le demostró que no era digno de ser un príncipe de su raza, y aunque sabía que no debía dolerle, porque el chico no sabía nada de un guerrero saiyajin, le dolio.

Pero no lo que dijo, sino que haya sido él, su sangre, su primogénito, su hijo.

Bulma sintió pena también, Veía como Trunks se formaba como un hombre odiando a su padre y eso no era lindo. Ella quería ver a su hijo crecer bueno y noble, pero, estaba madurando y viendo lo que era Vegeta con los demás, pero él jamás conocería al Vegeta de la intimidad, ese que solo aparecía para ella.

Ambos se miraron despacio a los ojos. Vegeta estaba con mucha angustia. Su mujer negó amarlo y su hijo sentía decepción por él. No se podía convertir en super saiyajin y Kakarotto lo superaba en fuerza… Que más le podía pasar de malo?...

Y lo supo.

 _"Eres todo lo que tengo mujer… si te pierdo no me queda nada"._

 _-Bulma…_

 _-Si Vegeta, se lo que piensas… pero debes saber que eso no pasara…._

 _-Eso te digo yo._

 _-Ahora te lo digo yo Vegeta…. Cambiaremos muchas cosas, te lo prometo!_

 _-Lo se, yo también te lo prometo, solo hay una cosa que quiero cambiar más que cualquier otra..._

 _-Que cosa?_

 _-Cásate conmigo..._

 _ **Continuará**_ …


	41. Capítulo 40: Vídeo 3: Para siempre…

_**Capítulo 40: Vídeo 3: Para siempre…**_

 **N/A: Hola… bueno, por dios que momento!- Este es el primer final. Por qué el primero?, por que cierra la historia del futuro… el próximo será el final de los del presente y el tercero el final de la historia…**

 **Parece complicado, pero no lo es… jejeje.**

 **Debo confesar que estoy super nerviosa, las expectativas son muy altas y siento una terrible responsabilidad porque quiero que sea perfecto y les guste!...**

 **Gracias por leer y por estar ahí, espero de corazón que les guste y que sea lo esperado….**

 **Bien, empecemos con el final!... Solo quedan DOS CAPÍTULOS….**

 **Que los disfruten!**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Bulma se quedó en completo silencio, como en una especie de shock. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar. Sus lágrimas querían salir sin su permiso, pero ella no las dejó.

No era un sueño, era real, lo sabía, pero aún así no creía lo que escuchaba. Simplemente tenía miedo de que no fuera cierto, que ahora Vegeta se reiria y le diría que era una broma.

Pero no paso. Vegeta la miraba atento, con el rostro serio, esperando a que diga algo.

Su corazón se aceleraba, tenía miedo que Bulma le diga algo hiriente, que le demostrara lo lejos que estaba ella de él, que era una farsa, que no había sentimientos de ningún tipo y que jamás aceptaría unirse a él.

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirando con gran intensidad esperando una respuesta, solo una respuesta que nunca llegaba, pues ni Bulma quería decir "si", por miedo a que sea una broma, ni Vegeta podía hablar, porque temía que se burlara de él.

Bulma no aguanto más y trató de sonar calmada.

 _-Quieres casarte conmigo?... Por qué?_

 _-Porque eres mía y de nadie más… yo…_

 _-Solo por eso?... Es una especie de posesión como con Ciel?..._

 _-También podría decirse…_

 _-Vegeta… Hace un mes y unos días atrás tú no podías ni estar cerca mio y ahora te quieres unir para siempre?_

 _-Si… tu?_

La imagen se prendió de golpe evitando que Bulma responda. Ambos miraron la tele, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Ambos aguardaban la respuesta que faltaba.

 _ **"Se veía que el tiempo pasó en aquella imagen. Se veía como siempre el mismo lugar, el laboratorio improvisado pero muy reformado. Todo se veía en excelentes condiciones.**_

 _ **En una de las mesas, se veía unos grandes planos que Bulma del presente reconoció enseguida. Eran de la máquina del tiempo que Trunks le había dado un mes atrás. También reconoció una carpeta morada que Bulma tenía a lado de los planos y anotaba algunas cosas.**_

 _ **Se la veía a Bulma trazando líneas y escribiendo intensamente. De repente, la peliazul del futuro, abrió un cajón y se quedó en silencio por varios minutos mirando hacia el lugar.**_

 _ **Despacio bajó la mano y sacó del lugar una pequeña cápsula con el número 22. Se la vio suspirar con dolor y despacio apretó el botón, dejando salir una caja bastante grande de color celeste.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie, volvió a suspirar nerviosa y despacio la abrió. Miró intensamente en interior de la caja y comenzó a sacar lentamente las cosas.**_

 _ **Lo primero que se vio fueron unos papeles de color verde pequeños. Bulma sonrió y se la vio leyendo lentamente. Ponía uno por uno sobre la mesa a medida que los iba viendo. En algunos momentos sonreía, en otros se ruborizaba y en otros ponía muecas de tristeza.**_

 _ **Cuando termino de leerlos, los miró y sonrió. Tomó la carpeta morada que tenía junto a los planos, la abrió y metió todos los papeles dentro en lo que parecía un sobre secreto del interior.**_

 _ **Cerró la carpeta y la dejó en su lugar, volvió a la caja y sacó lo siguiente. Vio aquella bujía amarilla que al parecer no había servido para la máquina del tiempo. Se veía un poco sucia y vieja. Volvió a sonreír y la sacó, dejándola sobre el escritorio.**_

 _ **Miró de nuevo y sacó un papel de color blanco. Bulma lo tomó y se la vio leyendo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó el papel contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con dolor.**_

 _ **Los abrió luego de un minuto, metió la mano en el interior de la caja y sacó un pequeño anillo muy bonito.**_

 _ **Miró ambas cosas y volvió a dejar escapar unas lágrimas. La mujer se sentó en una silla apretando ambos objetos y llorar en silencio.**_

 _ **En ese momento, se lo vio a Ciel aparecer en la imagen. El hombre se veía mucho más grande que antes, con algunos cabellos blancos en su cabeza. Anteojos gruesos de cristal y una bata blanca larga.**_

 _ **Se acercó a Bulma, miró la caja y sonrió. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer y se sentó despacio. La miró con dulzura.**_

 _ **-28 años Bulma…. Después de 28 años, abriste la cápsula 22 en donde estaban sus cosas…**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Encontré esta caja celeste dentro de la cámara de gravedad, cuando saque la máquina, deje estas cosas en la cápsula… nunca pude ver lo que tenía…**_

 _ **-Eran sus cosas…. Creo que no le hubiese gustado que** **estés** **metiendo tus narices en sus asuntos….**_

 _ **Bulma sonrió dulcemente y levantó el papel.**_

 _ **-Es cierto… se hubiera enojado… Ciel, ya no recuerdo su voz… Me olvide de su aroma… De su piel… -Bulma bajó la mirada y levantó el papel que tenía en su pecho. -Encontré, esta carta, no sabía escribir muy bien nuestro idioma…. Al parecer viajó por todo el espacio para adquirir un anillo digno para mi…**_

 _ **-Enserio?... Eso dice la carta?**_

 _ **-Si… Dice que tuvo que asesinar a muchas personas que lo querían para conseguirlo….**_

 _ **Ciel sonrió y tomó en sus manos el anillo que decía Bulma.**_

 _ **-Es precioso… si es digno de ti…**_

 _ **Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.**_

 _ **-Que estas planeado Bulma?...**_

 _ **-Ya nada Ciel… ya se termino. Los androides murieron y Trunks está haciendo su vida… Nunca** **creí** **que** **diría** **esto, pero… creo que es tiempo de dejarlo ir…**_

 _ **-Estás segura?...**_

 _ **Bulma levantó la mirada y vio a Ciel a los ojos.**_

 _ **-Ya no logró recordar su rostro… Es como un espejismo. Algo que duele, pero que aún está ahí, en mi interior. Algo que se que… -Bulma tenía la voz entrecortada. -El nunca se ira si yo no lo dejó libre… Jamás… nunca en mi vida podré amar a alguien como lo ame a él… Así todo orgulloso y frío… El fue mi vida, mi principio y mi fin, lo bueno y lo malo… Pero ya no puedo seguir aferrada a este recuerdo, a este dolor. Si no me libero, jamás volveré a ser feliz otra vez… Y aunque se que eso me costara, lo lograré.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso de pie, abrió otro cajón, sacó una pequeña caja roja, y comenzó a guardar algunas cosas que los del presente reconocieron bien, en su interior.**_

 _ **-El se encargó de que yo sobreviva como sea… Me dejó a Trunks para que me cuide, para tener una razón por la cual luchar… Pero ya no está y jamás lo volveré a ver Ciel… -Bulma tragó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. -Debo dejarlo ir… para siempre.**_

 _ **Bulma puso más cosas en la caja, la cerró despacio y se sentó con pesadez. Miró a Ciel y sonrió. Este le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Bien, ahora si te vas a casar conmigo?**_

 _ **-No crees que estoy un poco vieja para eso?... Digo, tengo 58 años… Para que me quieres ahora?**_

 _ **-Para que seas mi compañera… Te he cuidado todos estos años, estuve a tu lado y a lado de Trunks en las buenas y en las malas. Jamás me importo lo que ocurra con nadie más. Bulma, ustedes son mi familia. He pasado más tiempo con ustedes que con mis padres… Solo quiero que me cumplas un deseo que tengo desde hace mucho…**_

 _ **-Sabes que no tendremos sexo, verdad?**_

 _ **Ciel sonrió divertido.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, que quieres, que baje el espíritu de Vegeta y me mate?... o peor, que Trunks me corte a la mitad con esa cosa?!... No, yo no me voy a arriesgar!, Cuidarme 28 años de dos malditos androides para echar todo por la borda!... No soy tan tonto...**_

 _ **-Entonces porque sigues con eso?**_

 _ **-Bulma, tu eres mi compañera de la vida, ya te lo dije. Quiero a Trunks como si fuera mi hijo… Solo quiero que tengas una nueva vida, que comiences de cero y yo seguiré a tu lado, nunca te dejare… Sabes que te amo más que nada del mundo, nunca me apartare de ti… Es hora de que me des el sí Bulma… me lo he ganado!**_

 _ **Bulma miró la cámara y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Bien, pero quiero que hagas algo por mi… Si tu lo haces, yo me casare contigo….**_

 _ **Ciel sonrió.**_

 _ **-Cuenta con eso!... Dime que es y lo haré!.**_

 _ **Bulma se puso seria y miró a Ciel.**_

 _ **-Toma esa cámara y traslada la memoria para que se pueda ver en un cd…. Quiero que tomes las grabaciones y armes un vídeo…**_

 _ **-Vídeo?... para que?**_

 _ **Bulma volvió a mirar la cámara sería y habló despacio.**_

 _ **-Para mi yo del pasado…**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente, caminó hasta su mesa de noche y busco la caja roja que le había dado Trunks del futuro.

La tomó despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta, la abrió y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había en su interior.

Cuando se estaba resignado a que no encontraría nada, un pequeño papel blanco se cayó en el suelo. Estaba pegado en el fondo de la caja, sin que nadie lo pudiera notar si no se buscaba.

Su corazón se aceleró y lo tomó despacio. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Vegeta.

 _-Esta es la nota que tu "yo del futuro" escribió…_

Vegeta la miró serio y la tomó despacio de las manos de Bulma. Las desdobló lentamente y la puso delante de ambos.

Los dos comenzaron a leer en silencio.

 _ **["Mujer gritona, he recorrido el universo entero todo este tiempo solo para encontrar esto… Es un anillo, se que es importante en tu planeta, pues vi cómo usan estas cosas para unirse los terrícolas… No he entrenado casi nada, porque me dedique a buscar esta cosa solo para ti.**_

 _ **Creo que puede ser digno, he matado a muchos piratas espaciales y estúpidos forasteros que anhelaban esta joya… Solo por ti.**_

 _ **Eres mía mujer, siempre lo seras, pero ahora quiero que seas mi esposa. Me importa nada tu actual compañero, pues te juro que cuando vuelva a la tierra me quedaré contigo, no tendrás opción…**_

 _ **Se que no te merezco, lo único que he hecho en toda mi vida, fue causar dolor en las personas, pero tu me haz cambiado por completo.**_

 _ **No** **volveré** **para ser tu amante,** **olvídate** **de eso, yo seré tu esposo, y tendrás a mis hijos quieras o no… Eres mía, siempre lo seras y nadie me alejara de ti nunca más…**_

 _ **Yo solo viviré por y para ti… para siempre…"]**_

Bulma desvió la mirada y comenzó a llorar de una manera dolorosa. Vegeta sonrió. Al fin su contraparte hacía algo que a él le gustara.

Levantó la mano, tomó la caja y miró su interior. Allí vio el anillo que decía. Lo tomó despacio y lo acercó a Bulma.

 _-En este tiempo… en el otro… en donde sea mujer gritona, tu eres mía… Lo serás siempre. Yo no seré tan tonto de morir, me quedaré contigo para siempre…_

Vegeta tomó la mano de Bulma y está la miró con los ojos lleno de lágrimas. Sonrió al ver que Vegeta miraba atento e interrogativo sus dedos.

 _-Donde se supone que va?..._

Bulma sonrió aún más, sacó su mano derecha y le entregó la izquierda, levantando su dedo anular. Vegeta sonrió. Colocó el anillo en el dedo de Bulma y la miró con ternura.

 _-Serás mi esposa… no me importa lo demás, no me importa tus amigos ni nada de esas estupideces… Tu eres mi mujer y cuando quieras, seras mi esposa…_

El vídeo se prendió una vez más, pero Bulma no miró. Siguió mirando a Vegeta a los ojos y sonrió.

 _-No te dejare libre Vegeta… tu seras mi esposo…_

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron, mientras las imágenes seguían rodando detrás de ellos.

 _ **"En el vídeo apareció Ciel frente a una computadora, al parecer pasó un año. Trunks estaba sentado junto a Ciel y junto a él, una mujer preciosa, de cabello largo y lacio de color negro.**_

 _ **Traía una ropa con estilo militar y tenía en sus manos un arma. Ambos miraban a Ciel y este hablaba despacio.**_

 _ **-Has viajado mucho en el tiempo Trunks, siempre a la misma línea temporal… La máquina tiene muchos años, no aguantara muchos viajes… No con nuestra tecnología.**_

 _ **-Lo sé Ciel, pero mama está reuniendo mucha energía en el otro laboratorio… Desde que ese maldito apareció, todo se vino abajo de nuevo…**_

 _ **Ciel miró al joven y sonrió.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, viajaras al pasado y podrás buscar a tu padre y a los demás, ellos te ayudaran… Será difícil, pero estamos decididos de que es lo mejor…**_

 _ **Trunks miró a la muchacha de cabello negro y asintió con la cabeza. Ella se puso de pie y puso su mano en su hombro.**_

 _ **-Trunks, iré a ver a la gente que está en el refugio… Les llevaré comida y agua.**_

 _ **-Está bien Mai, ten cuidado por favor… cuida a mis hijos!.**_

 _ **-Si amor, lo haré, tú no te preocupes!...**_

 _ **Se la vio a Mai caminar a través del salón. Ciel la miró y cuando la vio alejarse, miró a Trunks.**_

 _ **-Trunks, hijo… no deberías dejar que Mai este sola en su estado… Creeme, las mujeres que esperan saiyajin se debilitan mucho, lo vi contigo y Bulma.**_

 _ **-Lo se, pero ella estará bien. La cuido mucho y estoy con ella a cada minuto. Pero si sigo así, ella me odiara, dice que soy demasiado sobreprotector.**_

 _ **-Tiene razón, pero no puedes dejarla y menos ella que tiene dos bebés en su cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Lo se** **tío** **, pero debo dejarla respirar un poco.**_

 _ **-Bien, solo te lo digo. Mira, necesito que cuando regreses, hagas algo por mi…**_

 _ **-Si, dime.**_

 _ **Ciel abre un cajón y saca de su interior una caja roja, planos y una carpeta morada.**_

 _ **-Ves esta caja, la dejaré en ese cajón, pero debes saber que es muy importante, al igual que está carpeta morada y estos planos… Son de la máquina del tiempo. Trunks, si algo sale mal… necesito que viajes al pasado una vez más y le des todo esto a la Bulma de ese tiempo… Es importante. Ahora sólo puedes viajar a esta misma línea temporal, ya no es una alternativa, así que si viajas, veras si o si a está Bulma, pero más joven...**_

 _ **Trunks frunció el ceño interrogativo.**_

 _ **-A mi madre del pasado?... Por qué?...**_

 _ **Ciel miró la computadora.**_

 _ **-Estoy editando unos videos, solo me falta uno y es el que está en la cámara aún, lo haré mañana… Cuando termine, los dejare en esta caja, no importa lo que hay, no es importante para ti, pero si para Bulma… prometelo Trunks… Si en algún momento viajas al pasado,** **dáselo** **todo a ella, de acuerdo?**_

 ** _Trunks asintió con la cabeza._**

 ** _Fin de la imagen"_**

Bulma se quedó sentada en la cama, con las piernas hacia el exterior mientras Vegeta la miraba con cariño. No dijeron nada, no era necesario. Sonrieron y vieron más las imágenes.

 _ **"En la imagen se la vio a Bulma sentada en una mesa. Se veía mucho más grande, con el cabello largo hasta debajo de los hombros, atado con una coleta baja.**_

 _ **Se veía con el rostro cansado, que tecleaba en una computadora. A pesar de la edad, se veía hermosa y llena de vida.**_

 _ **Trunks se acercó a ella lentamente y puso su mano en su hombro.**_

 _ **-Mama…**_

 _ **Bulma se giró y vio a su hijo.**_

 _ **-Si cariño, dime.**_

 _ **-Podré viajar más de una vez?**_

 _ **La peliazul sonrió y volvió la vista a la computadora.**_

 _ **-Es probable, solo** **déjame** **configurar los software y algunas cositas más… La energía será un problema, pero** **construiré** **un generador para crearla, ya veras que podré hacerlo. -Bulma se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo a su hijo. -Que pasa Trunks?**_

 _ **-Mama… Dime una cosa, solo quiero saber algo, no me respondas si no puedes, pero necesito saber…**_

 _ **-Dime.**_

 _ **-Cómo se transformó mi padre en super saiyajin?... Cómo lo logró?**_

 _ **Bulma bajó la mirada.**_

 _ **-Bueno, tu padre era un guerrero muy insistente y entrenaba como un loco, pero debo reconocer que la cámara de gravedad que hice para él ayudó mucho a potenciar sus niveles y fuerza… Logró superar una gravedad de más de 5000 g… se que pudo haber hecho más, pero bueno,** **así** **como te dije una vez, le faltó tiempo…**_

 _ **-Entiendo, pero no es eso lo que quiero saber, si no el motivo del porque se transformo… Tu sabes que mi estado se originó cuando vi a Gohan morir… pero… qué fue lo que causó la suya?**_

 _ **-Bueno… no te** **mentiré** **… fueron los celos… De igual manera se puso así miles de veces y no paso nada, fue la cámara…**_

 _ **-Por que siempre lo justificas?... Es como si no quisieras humillarlo, justificando todo lo que hacía…**_

 _ **-Es la verdad… Se puso celoso y se encegueció, pero yo lo he visto así miles de veces y nunca paso nada, fue la cámara..**_

 _ **Trunks sonrió divertido.**_

 _ **-Está bien mama, no te preocupes. Te creo, por que no lo haría?, si tu dices que fue la cámara, yo no tengo porque dudar…**_

 _ **-Trunks… yo conocía a tu padre, nadie más que yo lo entendía y si, quizás intentó justificarlo todo el tiempo, pero es por una razón muy importante.**_

 _ **-Cual?**_

 _ **-El protegía su orgullo con vehemencia y yo siempre admire eso… Y ese orgullo permanecerá intacto hasta el día que me muera… y más allá también. Nunca permitiré que lo humillen… yo cuidare su orgullo para siempre...**_

 _ **Fin de la imagen"**_

Bulma levantó la mirada, pues por más que no quiso, no puedo evitar mirar el reproductor del dvd y noto que este anunciaba que faltaba solo un minuto para que termine el video. Miró a Vegeta y sonrió.

 _-Creo que es el fin… la siguiente imagen será la última…_

 _-Al fin termina… y comienza nuestra vida._

Bulma lo miró despacio. Observando cada gesto hermoso que hacía el hombre. Sonrió por dentro y por fuera, un inmenso dolor se disipaba y alivio sentía en su alma. Se subió a la cama despacio y con todo el amor que puedo, abrazo a Vegeta. Suspiro con un poco de melancolía y Vegeta lo sintió tan profundo que se quedó sin aire. La miró a los ojos y rápidamente le correspondió el abrazo.

 _-Si Vegeta, ahora comenzará nuestra propia historia…_

La imagen volvió, mostrando así, la última escena.

 _ **"En el vídeo solo se veía a Ciel sentado. Al parecer la cámara fue removida del lugar en donde estaba y se veía como si fuera algo más pequeño, pues solo se veía a Ciel sentado frente a ella.**_

 _ **Este arreglo un poco la imagen moviendo el aparato y sonrió.**_

 _ **-Hola… Soy Ciel Yung… Este vídeo lo he editado casi por un año, para que lo puedan ver dos personas muy importantes…. Para que Vegeta y Bulma del pasado lo vean… Se que es raro, pero fueron los deseos de Bulma antes de morir… Ella falleció a manos del nuevo enemigo… Ella y Mai, la mujer de Trunks. El iba a ir al pasado para buscar ayuda, pero cuando Mai fue asesinada, Trunks libero demasiado poder y logró destruirlo, pero aún así… el que está muerto ahora, es él… Él está destrozado, ya no es el mismo. Está muy agresivo y se ha convertido en un asesino sin corazón… He estado junto a ese chico desde que Vegeta lo dejo en el vientre de Bulma, lo vi convertirse en hombre y vi sus mejores y peores días… Ese chico es bueno, un gran hombre, pero ya no lo reconozco. Bulma temía que pasara algo así, pues Trunks es igual a Vegeta… a Ti… Y por miedo a que haga algo insensato, Bulma me pidió que haga esto.**_

 _ **Ciel miró el suelo y volvió a mirar la cámara.**_

 _ **-Señor Vegeta, se que me odia y que siente ganas de asesinarme, pero yo ame y cuide a Bulma más que a mi vida… y aunque ahora estoy sin ella, me siento feliz… Creo que al fin Bulma puede estar junto a usted, que fue el hombre que tanto amó en toda su vida… Usted ha estado con ella siempre, en sus recuerdos y aunque la ame, jamás me correspondió, jamás le correspondió a nadie…**_

 _ **Ciel levantó la mirada, mirando hacia el techo y sonrió.**_

 _ **-No se preocupe, no he tocado a Bulma ni una sola vez, solo le robe un beso y nada más… así que no hace falta ir por mi y asesinarme… He respetado a Bulma hasta con mi vida, jamás le hubiera faltado el respeto. Mi amor por ella iba más allá de lo físico y lo sexual, era más mental, pues jamás conocí una mujer más brillante e inteligente que ella, era su mente la que de verdad me tenía enamorado… En fin, sé que quizás todo esto sea muy confuso, también lo fue para mi, editar estos videos fue muy intenso, ya que había cosas de ustedes que no sabía y bueno…. me he enterado… Puse todas las frecuencias tal cual Bulma me lo pidió, no omití nada, solo lo que ella me dijo, pero hay algo de deben saber… No soy tan tonto como parezco, quizás no me di cuenta antes, pero algo sospechaba…**_

 _ **Ciel miró hacía el costado y sonrió divertido.**_

 _ **-Bueno, solo quería que supieran que cuidare de Trunks lo que me quede de vida… Él ahora está solo, perdió todo… Su mejor amigo, sus padres, su mujer… Sus hijos… Se que** **hará** **algo malo, lo** **conozco** **, pero lo evitaré como sea… Se que será complicado cuando vean todo esto para alguien que no paso por nada, pero algo me dice, en mi interior, que a pesar de que ustedes vean los videos, no lograran odiarse y evitar el nacimiento de Trunks… al contrario, creo fielmente que se unirán hasta quizás más rápido… Mejor para mi, así no me enamoró de Bulma… a pesar de que fui feliz a su lado, no es lindo amar tanto a alguien que llora a su amor perdido… Así que, señor Vegeta, tiene terminantemente prohibido morir… Esa mujer que tiene a su lado, lo ha amado y le ha sido leal y fiel hasta su muerte. Jamás volvió a estar con otro hombre y dedicó su vida entera a su hijo y este futuro que tan mal le hizo y se la llevó finalmente.**_

 _ **Ciel suspiro con pesadez.**_

 _ **-Se que las cosas se pondrán difíciles, todo será así, pero se que pueden lograrlo, sé que podrán salvar sus vidas y permanecer juntos finalmente, solo quiero decirte a ti Bulma… que te amo mucho, no como te amaba Vegeta, no creo poder llegar nunca a ese nivel, pero si lo hice y lo hago… Aún sufro tu ausencia, pero se que estas con él y eres feliz, no dejes que los miedos te invadan, no hay nada azulita… nada… Solo él, solo Vegeta, él es el hombre que siempre te quiso y creo que lo hará siempre, aunque yo no lo conozca, puedo decir con cariño, que ustedes permanecerán juntos para siempre… Lo se, siempre lo supe...**_

 _ **Ciel sonrió con cariño, levantó la mano en señal de adiós y la cámara se apagó.**_

 _ **Final del vídeo 3."**_

Bulma tomó a Vegeta más fuerte y él la sostuvo con fuerza. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían suavemente de los ojos azules de la científica.

Jamás en sus vidas creyeron que algo así podría pasar, de verdad nunca lo habían planificado.

Bulma jamás pensó que podría amar tanto a una persona como Vegeta. Un hombre frío, demasiado orgulloso. Con un corazón lleno de dolor y maldad. Un asesino sin piedad, un guerrero… un saiyajin.

Jamás creyó que su vida terminaría junto a un hombre así, pues ella había emprendido una aventura para encontrar un príncipe y solo encontró riesgos y diversos muchachos que jamás la tomaron en serio… Pero su destino estaba escrito, ella ahora tenía un príncipe, quizás no como lo había imaginado, pero era "su" príncipe…. Así, malo y bueno, mejor y peor, cariñoso y frío, pero era él…. Después de tanto buscar, lo encontró y entendió porque no lo había hallado antes en ese planeta, porque no era de ahí donde estaba… Bulma entendió que finalmente su vida estaba unida a un hombre que ella jamás imaginó, nunca lo soñó, y no era perfecto, no era como ella deseaba… Era mucho mejor.

Definitivamente, Bulma sintió por primera vez en su vida, lo que era tener a alguien que daría todo por ella, así como ella daría todo por él, porque así era Vegeta, así era su amor, incondicional, eterno, posesivo… suyo, para siempre.

Vegeta sintió a su mujer que lo abrazó demasiado fuerte, disipó todo aquello que le decía que esa mujer no lo amaba, pues no le importaba.

Parecía mentira, un sueño, algo irreal que lo haría caer en la más espantosa realidad. Temía abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que no había nada, que todo era una utopía de su corazón lastimado.

Tantos años siendo la peor escoria del universo, entrenado para matar, para ser un mal hombre, para estar solo y morir como una rata… Pero el destino se burló de él, demostrándole que podía sanar, que podía ser diferente, y que toda la respuesta la tenía una simple humana, vulgar y agresiva. Que con sus caricias y sus besos lo estaban sanando, lo estaban salvando.

Esta era su recompensa y ahora lo entendía. Ella era un regalo del destino, demostrándole que la vida no era solo sufrimiento y dolor, ella era la cura de todo lo malo.

Conoció el infierno, muerto y vivo. Supo lo que era el horror, la agonía, la soledad, la tortura y ahora todo aquello se iría para siempre.

Ella siempre fue suya, solo debía encontrarla. Recorrer el universo entero por ella.

Sonrió sin querer, al recordar que casi le decía que no a Raditz, que no vaya por el estúpido de Kakarotto… pero algo en su interior le dijo que sí, que lo deje ir a la tierra, que quizás, solo quizás, pueda encontrar algo interesante… Y vaya que lo encontró, la encontró a ella…. Ella que fue echa para él, para amarlo y acompañarlo para siempre, porque eso era lo que Vegeta sentía, un eterno amor… algo para siempre.

Se separaron un instante y se miraron a los ojos, el brillo de lo ojos de Bulma reflejo un secreto que ya no podía ni quería guardar más.

 _-Mentí…_

Vegeta sonrió. Se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que decía. Ella mintió, ella mintió diciendo que no lo amaba… Ella si sentía todo aquello y no necesito más palabras que esas para saber que esa mujer era más de lo que él imaginaba. Sonrió tranquilo, su alma estaba en paz, ella lograba sacarle lo mejor de su interior.

Quizás, solo quizás pudiera decirle lo que él sentía, revelar sus sentimientos, pero las palabras eran tan difíciles a veces, siempre lo traicionaban. De igual manera lo intentaría. La miró a lo ojos y sonrió tranquilo.

 _-Mujer eres tan vulgar… yo…_ -Suspiro nervioso. _-Yo más…_.

Bulma sonrió.

Sí, entendió perfectamente lo que dijo y no lo obligaría por nada del mundo a decir cosas que se le complicaba para su orgullo guerrero. No lo dejó continuar, no lo necesitaba, él simplemente no necesitaba decir más, ella lo sabía.

Se amaban, se necesitaban y desde ahora, estarían juntos cada día de sus vidas. Porque así era el amor saiyajin, no, no saiyajin, así era el amor para Vegeta y para Bulma, eterno… intenso, leal… único… algo para siempre...

 _ **Continuará**_ …


	42. El último objetivo

_**Capítulo 41: El último objetivo**_

 **N/A:Holaaaaa… Uf…. qué momento…. bueno, llegamos al último capítulo…..**

 **Si, es el segundo final…. El próximo capítulo será el epílogo, porque todo libro que tiene prólogo, debe tener un epílogo… El mio es para darle fin a la historia….**

 **Así que bueno… estoy demasiado emocionada!... hoy es un gran día… el fin de esa hermosa historia!**

 **No se que decir… solo los dejare leer y ver que pasa…. Aceptaré toda crítica que sea respetuosa!... bueno, solo quiero decir que fue hermoso escribir esta historia que nació hace mucho tiempo en mi mente y un día dije…. "Por qué no?..."... Pase por miles de cosas, pero aquí está, toda lista y terminada….**

 **No se que decir, mejor los dejare que lean y veremos….**

 **Los espero en mi perfil para que sigan mi otra historia "Loca Traición" y la competencia de los one short "Nada nuevo"...**

 **Los quiero, gracias por leer!... Nos vemos…..**

 **Luxia**

* * *

 _1 año y cuatro meses después…_

Bulma sonrió completamente feliz frente aquella puerta de metal enorme. Lucía perfecta y sabía que por dentro era aún mejor.

Miró con intensidad las letras que acababa de pintar sobre ella y sonrió aún más.

 _"Cuarto gravitacional"_

Ahora su esposo tenía un cuarto de entrenamiento exclusivo para él en su propia casa. No solo la cámara de gravedad estaría integrada, esta también y sabía que se volvería más fuerte.

Se giró orgullosa al ver lo que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Gracias a la visita de su hermana Tight, logró conseguir una segunda bujía y sin dudarlo, comenzó con ambos proyectos juntos, el de la cámara y el cuarto… Todo para él, para su esposo, su hombre, el ser vivo que más amaba con toda su alma.

Camino despacio por los pasillos de la corporación, entró despacio a su laboratorio y vio a Ciel que sonreía contento. Estaba sentado junto con Liam, discutiendo en perfecta armonía…

 _-Mira tu aprendiz de mago, te digo que las líneas rítmicas deben ir verticales!_

 _-Uh, lo siento señor experiencia descomunal, pero si hacemos eso no se verán en el centro del microscopio!_

Bulma los miró divertida y se acercó despacio.

 _-Oigan, pueden dejar de pelear?!... Todo el día es así!... si siguen gritando, llamaré a mi madre y les diré que es el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos!_

Ciel y Liam se pusieron blancos y rápidamente se arrodillaron ante Bulma.

 _-No, no seas cruel!... no hagas eso de nuevo por favor!, no queremos otra de sus fiestas!_

 _-Si, por favor Bulma, ten piedad, nos portamos bien!_

Bulma sonrió más divertida y caminó hasta su computadora.

 _-Bien, entonces se comportan… Ahora, comenzare a trabajar si me dejan…_

Ciel suspiro aliviado y se volvió a sentar en su lugar de trabajo. Miró a su colega.

 _-Bulma, en qué trabajaras ahora?... Digo, yo me iré a China en un mes y Liam abrió su propio laboratorio externo para la C.C…_

Bulma los miro y suspiro.

 _-Ahora me dedicare a jugar con mis inventos Ciel… Tu quédate tranquilo, yo siempre encuentro alguna aventura nueva!..._

Los tres científicos se miraron sonrientes. Bulma levantó la mirada y vio a su esposo parado en la puerta de brazos cruzados y muy serio. Ella lo observó y se levantó despacio.

 _-Vegeta, paso algo?_

 _-Necesito hablar contigo mujer…_ -Vegeta miró a los dos científicos. _-A solas, te espero en nuestro cuarto…_

Bulma asintió y lo vio marcharse. Se levantó despacio y miró a sus compañeros.

 _-Ya vuelvo, veré que necesita mi esposo._

Ciel levantó la ceja y miró a Liam.

 _-Mira, ahora verá que "necesita" su esposo… eso siempre termina con sexo… Así que hasta mañana Bulma, seguramente tu marido te encerrara en su cuarto y no te volveremos a ver…_

Bulma entrecerró los ojos y fulmino con la mirada a los jóvenes.

 _-Ustedes tiene una boca muy grande…_ -Bulma quedó pensativa. _-Bueno, tal vez tengan algo de razón… Hasta mañana chicos!..._

Bulma salió del laboratorio contenta, pues era cierto, cuando Vegeta la llamaba así, era porque quería tener sexo y la dejaba días enteros encerrada dentro de su cuarto. Sonrió traviesa y caminó más deprisa hasta su habitación.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y miró el interior del lugar. Entró despacio cerrando la abertura tras ella y miró hacía la cama.

Sentado en silencio y tranquilo, se encontraba Vegeta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y fruncía el ceño.

Bulma lo miró atenta y despacio se acercó al guerrero. Sonrió con dulzura y tranquila se sentó en sus piernas.

Lo miró a los ojos, mientras veía como el hombre descruzaba los brazos y la tomaba de la cintura.

 _-Ya entraste a tu cuarto nuevo?_

Vegeta sonrió tranquilo. Tomó de la nuca a su mujer y la besó despacio. Se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

 _-Si, ya lo vi. No está nada mal._

Bulma sonrió feliz y abrazó con cariño a su esposo.

 _-Que bueno que te guste mi amor!... Ahora podrás entrenar tranquilo dentro de tu casa!_

Vegeta bajó la mirada y se puso serio.

 _-De eso quiero hablar contigo…_

Bulma lo miró atenta y sintió su corazón acelerarse. No sabía bien porque. Si bien ya llevaba un año casada con Vegeta, aún sentía ese espantoso miedo de que el príncipe la abandone.

Sin querer comenzó a temblar, mientras sentía sus manos sudorosas y el pecho respirar bruscamente.

Rápido se puso de pie y se safo de los brazos del hombre.

Vegeta notó rápidamente el estado de su mujer, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que se aleje de él. La miró unos minutos y habló tranquilo.

 _-Bulma… ya pasó más de un año, tengo todo para entrenar y aún así, no conseguí mi estado… Hemos cambiado tanto la historia sin pensar en todo… Fuimos a esa fiesta como esposos, nadie te falto el respeto, por ende jamás me sentí celoso ni nada… Está pasando el tiempo y yo no logro subir de nivel…_

Bulma camino hasta la ventana y miró a través de ella, ya estaba imaginando a donde iba esa conversación. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y tembló despacio.

 _-Entonces… todo eso es para decirme algo puntual?_

Vegeta se puso de pie y miró a su mujer.

 _-Debes preparar la cámara de gravedad… debo ir a entrenar al espacio. Se perfectamente a dónde fue mi yo del futuro… Debo ir también…_

Bulma cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar y trató de calmarse. Se giró despacio y sonrió.

 _-Es verdad mi amor… yo de verdad trate de ayudarte, pero no pude hacer nada. Lo siento…_

Vegeta se acercó a su mujer y la miró despacio.

 _-Yo te prometí que no moriré… pero si no entreno, lo haré rápidamente…_

Bulma lo miró.

 _-Si mi amor, lo se. No dejaré que nada malo te ocurra. Voy a preparar todo para tu viaje, tratare de tardar lo menos posible…_

 _-Bulma…_ -Vegeta la interrumpió. _-Nuestro viaje… tú vendrás conmigo, por nada del mundo te dejare sola… Y menos ahora…_

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida y lo miró intensamente.

 _-Yo iré contigo?..._

 _-Será un largo viaje, no voy a dejarte… tu vienes conmigo… Estamos…_ -Vegeta suspiró. _-Se acerca una fecha importante y tu lo sabes… no se que pasara Bulma, no se si tendremos o no a Trunks, pero yo no me arriesgare… Debemos estar juntos por si acaso…_

 _-Vegeta… ya hablamos de eso… no creo estar segura de tener un hijo…_

 _-Lo se mujer y yo te dije que esa es solo tu decisión, pero de igual manera tu vienes conmigo… No te dejare sola, sabes que necesito entrenar, pero debes estar a mi lado…_

Bulma sonrió.

 _-Estás seguro?, no quiero ser un estorbo._

 _-Mujer, eres mi esposa, estoy acostumbrado a que estorbes…_ -Vegeta se acercó a su mujer y la tomó de la cintura, mientras la pegaba a su pecho. _-No me estorbaras, al contrario, si algo le pasa a la cámara, te tendré para arreglarla… ademas_ -Vegeta comenzó a besar despacio el cuello de Bulma. _-Si te llevo, no estaré desesperado por volver para tocarte… podré hacerte mía cuando quiera…_

Bulma sonrió traviesa y se aferró al cuello de Vegeta. Lo beso con dulzura y lo miró a los ojos.

 _-No se… y si me aburro mientras entrenas?_

Vegeta besaba a Bulma con pasión, mientra la empujaba despacio hacía la cama.

 _-Te llevaré por el universo, a distintos planetas para que investigues y hagas lo que quieras… A ti te gustan las aventuras… yo te daré mejores que el idiota de Kakarotto…_

Bulma se recostó sobre la cama cuando sintió que Vegeta la empujaba despacio. Veía a su marido que la besaba con pasión y lleno de amor. Suspiro completamente enamorada.

 _-Mi amor.. mi mono hermoso… Te amo mi vida, iré contigo a donde quieras…_

Vegeta se levantó y miró a los ojos de su mujer.

 _-Mi mujer vulgar… Mi princesa… yo no te dejaré… Tu y yo somos uno Bulma…_ -Vegeta la volvió a besar mientras le comenzaba a quitar la ropa. _-Somos un solo ser…_

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente, mientras los tres científicos se dedicaban completamente a dejar la cámara de gravedad en excelente estado. El padre de Bulma se dispuso a encapsular todo tipo de cosas útiles para los viajeros, desde equipos de supervivencia, máquinas útiles, tranportes de todo tipo, botiquines de primeros auxilios, casas, comidas enlatadas y muchas cosas más.

La madre de Bulma preparaba comidas caseras y toda clase de platillos que sabía que a su yerno le gustaba.

Miró a su hija entrar a la cocina con su típica ropa de mecánica, que abría la heladera y bebía agua. La mujer sonrió feliz.

 _-Mi vida, he preparado de todo para tu luna de miel…_

 _-Mamá, no es una luna de miel, solo acompañare a Vegeta a entrenar y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite. Voy como científica, no como esposa._

 _-Hija, no seas agua fiesta! Disfruta un tiempo a solas con tu esposo… quién te dice vuelves con un bebé en brazos…_ -La señora Brief se emocionó y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas. _-Seríamos tan felices! Es lo único que le hace falta a esta casa… nietos…_

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó a su madre.

 _-Vamos mamá… vas muy rápido, aún no estoy lista para tener a Trunks…_

La madre de la peliazul miró a su hija con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

 _-Que… que has dicho hija?_

Bulma cubrió su boca, pues se suponía que aún no sabía nada de ello, su madre jamás le había dicho nada.

 _-Nada… solo hable de más…_

La señora Brief sonrió feliz y abrazó con fuerza a su hija.

 _-Y cuando estés lista… nos harás feliz a todos… hasta a ti misma!..._ -La mujer limpió sus lágrimas y miró a su hija. _-Llevas ropa interior sexy, verdad?_

Bulma hizo una mueca y torció el labio.

 _-Para qué?, para que el mono la rompa?... Nunca…_

La pelirubia se ruborizó y sonrió contenta. Sin duda su hija si tenía mucha suerte con su matrimonio tan intenso.

* * *

A la noche se veía a Vegeta salir de su nuevo cuarto gravitacional. Sin duda su mujer había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Recordó el día que se había ido hacía las montañas diciendo que necesitaba ver a alguien pero que no le diría a quién, para volver con otra bujía y construirla.

Él confiaba en ella, por supuesto que lo hacía, sin embargo eso de ver a alguien y no saber a quién no le gustaba mucho.

Dejó ir a Bulma tranquila, pero no pudo evitar seguirla, sólo echaría un vistazo, vería a la persona con la que Bulma se iba a ver y luego se retiraría tranquilo... solo sería un vistazo.

Sonrió cuando vio a una mujer de cabello rubio que abrazaba a su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas mujeres eran gritonas y vulgares.

Se abrazaban con tanto amor que fue en ese momento que Vegeta se dio cuenta de todo.

Aquella tarde, cuando había escuchado a Bulma hablar con un "anónimo", no era otra persona más que esa mujer.

Y lo comprobó minutos después, cuando se acercó sólo un poco para poder ver mejor y escuchar, no era de entrometido, pero de verdad tenía curiosidad, y ahí descubrió algo que lo dejó atónito. Tenía una cuñada.

Pero, al parecer era secreto, por que?, nunca lo sabría, pues sabía que si le preguntaba directamente a su mujer, ella sospecharía que la siguió y la vio, pero recordaba cuando se abrazaba y la mujer rubia le decía "hermanita"...

Vegeta ese día solo giró y volvió a su casa, pues estaba más que claro que era un tonto. Jamás hubo un anónimo, otro hombre ni nada de eso, Bulma había hablado con su hermana y él ahora lo entendía.

Ese día suspiró aliviado, pues no iba a tener que lidiar con nadie. No había otro hombre pretendiendo el corazón de su mujer, aquel que era suyo completamente, aquel que ella le había entregado por completo en aquel extraño lugar donde tuvo que ir vestido de una manera muy elegante, hablar delante de un hombre anciano y firmar un extraño papel. Si, era todo raro, pero al parecer, al firmar esa cosa, podía declarar con total libertad que Bulma ahora era su mujer, su esposa. Después de ese día, él pudo decir tranquilo que ante la ley, Bulma era suya. Eso quería decir que la mujer ahora le pertenencia de cualquier manera.

No lo negaba, todo se había vuelto extraño para él. Ahora era un hombre casado, estaba atado a una hembra terrícola y no era por presumir, pero estaba con la más hermosa, inteligente y sexy mujer y era suya… solo suya.

El guerrero caminó sonriente por el pasillo de su casa y fue directo a su cuarto. Por qué esa ahora era su casa. Los padres de Bulma se lo habían dicho desde antes de que Vegeta firmara ese papel, él solo quería a Bulma, nada más le importaba. Pero sus suegros fueron muy claros al decirles que la C.C también era suya, que era el esposo de Bulma y él tenía todo el derecho en su hogar.

No sabía qué pensar, realmente no entendía mucho, pero comprendió que era la forma de sus suegros de hacerlo sentir en casa, en familia, en su hogar.

Al principio se sentía un poco incómodo. Declarar tan abiertamente su estado civil y no ruborizarse, pero luego lo pensó bien y se convenció a sí mismo, él no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo se unía a la mujer que le pertenecía. Que no era malo formar una familia después de todo, porque sin duda, ella era su familia.

Vegeta entró a su habitación y vio el lugar vacío, al parecer Bulma seguía trabajando sin parar, para dejar la cámara como una nave y puedan partir rápidamente.

Se quitó su ropa de entrenamiento, la dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia, tal como Bulma le enseñó y se dispuso a bañarse tranquilo.

Una vez terminado, se fue directo a la cama, a esperar a su esposa y dormir tan feliz como todas las noches como desde hacía un año y cuatro meses.

El hombre se sentó en su cama y miró el lugar. Despacio tomó el control de la tele y apretó el botón.

Una imagen se pudo ver en el vídeo, algo que él ya había visto miles de veces y es más, ya sabía las escenas de memoria, pero es que le encantaba ver esa parte en particular.

La imagen mostraba a su esposa salir del baño desnuda, y se podía ver una tierna y pequeña panza de embarazada de tres meses. Sí, sin duda era su imagen favorita de todas, es que estaba completamente enamorado de esa escena, verla así, con su hijo, siendo un solo ser… No había nada más hermoso que aquello.

 _-Trunks…_

Era complicado, pues Bulma había sido muy dura con él meses atrás dejándole bien en claro que por nada del mundo ella quedaría embarazada. Ella no podía ser madre, ella tenía mucho miedo.

Se lo dijo muchas veces, cuando él la veía ponerse esas inyecciones extrañas que al parecer no la dejaban concebir un heredero… su heredero.

Apago la tele rápidamente y puso la mente en blanco. Su esposa ya había tomado la decisión y él lo sabía. No insistió, sabía que era difícil discutir tal cosa, pero no podía dejar de mirarla de esa forma, embarazada, suya, toda suya siendo un solo ser…. Los tres siendo uno.

Si, era un sueño, no lo negaba, pero su mujer no quería eso y él la respetaba. Sabía que la fecha estaba cerca, solo faltaban dos meses para que Bulma quedara embarazada, pero ella no cedía ni un milímetro.

Sabía que llevarla con él al espacio era una posibilidad, pero sería sutil, no se lo declararía abiertamente, pues si hacía eso, definitivamente jamas tendria un hijo.

De igual manera llevarla con él, no era sólo por eso. Sí, no lo negaba, había más posibilidades de embarazarla en el espacio, también era positivo que si se la llevaba nadie la iba a molestar o tratar de seducir. También la parte que si la máquina fallaba ella estaría para arreglarla.

Todo eso era cierto y sumamente válido, pero la verdad, era que Vegeta no podía dejarla. Quería llevarla con él por el simple hecho de que no podía vivir sin ella, no podía dormir solo, comer solo, bañarse solo. Se había convertido en un ser muy dependiente de su esposa. Sabía que era una etapa, que la superaría y que luego estaría de una forma más normal junto con ella.

Sabía que era culpa de su instinto, el no tener hijos con la hembra lo hacía sentir vulnerable, como si no hubiera nada que los atara. Era como si un hijo separara un poco a los padres para darle lugar al niño. Pero, aparte de necesitar esa unión tan fuerte, también sabía que no podía dejarla sola para ir a entrenar, pues no había nadie que la cuidara o la protegiera, y esa era otra de las tantas razones por las cual Vegeta se la llevaba, no estaba Trunks, para cuidarla y eso lo volvía loco.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesadez. Si Trunks estuviera, él se podría ir a entrenar tranquilo, sabía que su hijo haría todo por protegerla, pero mientras él no esté, Vegeta estaría atado a su mujer siempre.

No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, le encantaba, pero sabía que no debía ser así, tan posesivo, pues Bulma era una mujer muy libre y no quería asfixiarla.

Giró su cabeza y vio a su mujer entrar al cuarto. Se veía cansada y con ojeras, pues sabía que no había dormido bien desde que le comento lo de su viaje.

La mujer lo miró y frunció el ceño enojada.

 _-Te bañaste sin mi?..._

Vegeta la miró fijamente.

 _-No sabía a qué hora vendrías… He entrenado mucho…_

 _-Bien… sabes, duérmete en el lado derecho, y yo lo haré en el izquierdo…_

Vegeta levantó la ceja y la miró serio.

 _-Ni lo sueñes… tú duermes sobre mi y no se discute!_

 _-No, dormiré sola en mi lado!... O quizás deba irme a otra habitación..._

 _-Mujer no digas eso!... que sabes perfectamente que no puedo dormir si no te tengo encima…_

 _-Y tu sabes que odio bañarme sin ti, mono grosero!... Ahora te aguantas!_

Vegeta bufó ofuscado, se puso de pie, se quitó la ropa y tomó de la mano a su esposa. Esta lo miró sorprendida.

 _-Que haces?_

 _-Ni creas que dormiré sin sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mio… anda, vamos, a bañarnos!_

 _-Pero tu ya te bañaste…_

 _-No importa, eres demasiado terca… Vamos._

Bulma sonrió victoriosa, simplemente amaba a su esposo.

* * *

Vegeta estaba recostado en la bañera llena de agua boca arriba, con la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo de esta. Bulma estaba sobre él, arriba de su cuerpo, sentada sobre la pelvis de su marido y la espalda sobre su pecho. Ambos se estaban bañando juntos, como todas la noches, mientras Bulma sonreía feliz.

Vegeta la miraba tranquilo, otra vez se estaba bañando, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero era simple, no podía ni pensar en no tener a su mujer sobre él mientras descansaba.

Estaba acostumbrado. Sentir su aroma, su piel, su cabello. Ella dormía sobre él toda la noche, quieta y abrazándolo. Era una necesidad importante, pues no entendía cómo fue que paso, solo paso.

Se volvió a decir que era parte de su estado, se encontraba en un completo celo y dependencia de ella y no lo podía evitar. Sabía que era normal hasta que tuvieran un hijo, y si no lo tenían, pues se iba a tener que acostumbrar porque estaría así por mucho tiempo.

Bulma se giró y miró a su esposo a los ojos.

 _-En que piensas?_

Vegeta bajó la mirada y la estudió despacio.

 _-En ti… en lo insoportable que soy contigo… posesivo, demasiado sobreprotector… Espero que algún día se me pase. Los días que estuviste en las montañas, fueron una espantosa tortura… ni siquiera podía dormir, me la pase entrenando esas dos semanas..._

Bulma se giró completamente, se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta y lo beso con ternura.

 _-Se que llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos Vegeta, pero me gusta que seas así conmigo, supongo que es cierto, en algún momento se te pasará, pero mientras tanto, yo lo disfrutare…_

Ambos se sonrieron, no había nadie en este universo que lo entendiera como hacía ella, por eso la amaba tanto. Ella lo conocía muy bien.

 _-Mujer, cuando vayamos al espacio, quiero ir a ver a alguien… me gustaría presentarte a una persona… "especial" …_

Bulma se puso sería y lo miró.

 _-No es ninguna mujer, verdad?_

Vegeta sonrió. Su mujer también era muy celosa a veces.

 _-Claro que no… no digas eso… es un hombre._

 _-A si?, de quién se trata amor?_

 _-Yo.. yo tengo un hermano… Y creo que debo verlo…_

 _-Lo sabía, una vez, cuando estábamos viendo los videos dijiste que tu padre cuido de tu madre cuando esperaba a tu hermano… No sabía que tenía un cuñado!. Me encantaría conocerlo!._

 _-Bien. Te llevare a su planeta, no está muy lejos de aquí._

 _-Me encantaría, cuéntame de él._

Vegeta se levantó un poco de la tina, tomó a su mujer de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

 _-Más tarde… estoy ocupado ahora!.._

Bulma sonrió feliz, definitivamente quería vivir así toda su vida.

* * *

Vegeta miraba la enorme máquina que tenía frente a él. Estaba mucho mejor que antes, pues Bulma y los demás científicos, se habían encargado de dejarla en excelentes condiciones.

Se giró y vio a su mujer con dos cajas enormes en las manos. La mujer lo miró molesta y habló casi gritando.

 _-Oye, mono!, podrías ayudarme con esto!?_

Vegeta rodó los ojos, su esposa siempre le estaba gritando, simplemente lo hacía porque sabía perfectamente que él le permitiría cualquier cosa.

Se acercó despacio y tomó las cajas que traía.

 _-Que es todo esto mujer?_

 _-Cápsulas!... Ni creas que dejare algo importante!. Llevó mis laboratorios, ropa, cosas de limpieza, cosas para bañarnos, zapatos…_

Vegeta suspiró.

 _-Bulma, no es necesario tantas cosas, podemos conseguir lo que sea cuando vayamos de planeta en planeta._

 _-No importa. Sabes cuando fui al planeta de Piccolo, gracias a que lleve mis cosas pude sobrevivir… Había muchos peligros y yo estaba solita… Había un mono malvado que me perseguía para quitarme mi esfera del dragón… La verdad que fueron mis cosas las que me salvaron…_

Vegeta sonrió al darse cuenta que hablaba de él, ella simplemente le recordaba todo el tiempo las cosas que él le hizo y le encantaba.

Se giró, abrió la puerta de la cámara y metió las últimas cajas al lugar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Bulma acercarse al panel de control.

 _-Ya sabes dónde iremos primero?_

 _-Si, iremos a donde te dije… Será nuestra primer parada, luego iremos a otros lados, hasta llegar a mi destino._

 _-Bien, te dejaré a ti para que pongas las coordenadas._

En ese momento, Ciel, Liam y el profesor, entraron al lugar con más cajas. Vegeta levantó la ceja y miró a su esposa. Bulma sonrió con una gota de sudor.

 _-Bueno… te dije que debo estar preparada._

Ciel se acercó y dejó la caja en el suelo.

 _-Bulma, creo que llevas pocas cosas, yo siempre salgo con más... Pones todo en cápsula, no ocupan espacio._

Vegeta rodó los ojos molesto, al parecer todo aquello era una manía de todos lo científicos.

El profesor se acercó a Vegeta y sonrió.

 _-Bien, creo que está todo listo. A qué hora salen?_

 _-En la noche. Bulma dice que es mejor, para que nadie vea despegar la nave._

 _-Es cierto, no hay duda que mi niña es toda una estratega. Hijo, el transmisor estará encendido todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa…. Cuida a mi hija, por favor._

Vegeta se giró y miró a su suegro. A veces se le olvidaba lo protector que eran ambos padres con su esposa.

 _-La cuidaré más que a mi vida, lo sabes…._

El Sr. Brief asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tranquilo. En cambio su esposa entró con otra caja llena de cápsulas, gritando y llorando.

 _-Mi niña, se irá otra vez!... Siempre lo mismo Bulma, desde que tu padre te regalo esas cápsulas a los 16 años, no te has quedado quieta en ningún lado!._ -La señora Brief se acercó a Vegeta y le sonrió. _-Toma querido, aquí están las cápsulas llenas de comida… Cuida a mi Bulmita…_

Vegeta asintió un poco ruborizado y tomó la caja. Bulma levantó la ceja y miró a su marido.

 _-No que era mucho…._

 _-La comida nunca está de más…_

Bulma sonrió

 _-Como digas…_

Los allí presente terminaron de entrar a la nave todo lo que faltaba. Poco a poco se hizo de noche y ya estaba todo listo para partir.

Bulma tomó lo último que le quedaba y estaba lista para despegar. Levantó su mirada y vio a su esposo que entraba finalmente a la nave. Sus padres, llegaron detrás de él, junto con sus amigos científicos.

 _-Bien, Bulma, está todo listo. Creo que es momento de despedirnos…_

La peliazul se giró y miró a Ciel.

 _-De qué hablas?_

 _-Bueno, en unos días volveré a casa, a China y ya no regresare… No se cuando volverás, así que… Este es un adiós de mi parte._

Ciel sonrió cálidamente y Bulma lo miró con ternura. Se acercó despacio y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó con total calidez.

Ciel representaba muchas cosas para la mujer, él era más que un colega, Ciel se había convertido en su amigo. Un hermano. Alguien especial, pues sabía muy bien todo lo que el hombre había hecho por ella en el futuro.

Agradeció internamente todo aquello, pues él la ayudó a sobrevivir y mantenerse en pie, aún con el corazón roto y ella lo recordaría por siempre.

Lo miró atenta a los ojos y despacio apoyó sus labios sobre los suyos tiernamente. Ciel abrió los ojos grandes y tragó nervioso. Pues el esposo de Bulma estaba detrás de ellos y temía morir lentamente.

Sin embargo, nada de eso paso. Vegeta solo los miró y giró la cara, pero no parecía molesto ni enojado. Se veía tranquilo y calmado.

Bulma se apartó de Ciel y le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

 _-Gracias Ciel… muchas gracias por todo…_

Ciel asintió calmado, pues no parecía que Vegeta lo quiera matar. Después de todo, él no había hecho nada…

Sonrió por dentro. Bulma era casi como su hermana y entendió que Vegeta lo veía de esa manera. Se apartó de Bulma y tranquilo la despidió.

Bulma miró a Liam y este rápido se apartó, por nada del mundo quería algo así, quizás si venía de parte de Ciel o Vegeta lo aceptaría, con gusto y alegría, pero no de Bulma.

Ella sonrió al verlo preocupado y solo estiro su mano. El joven sonrió y le correspondió el agarre. Ambos sonrieron y se apartaron con cariño.

 _-Espero que te vaya muy bien Liam, te iré a ver en tu laboratorio en algún futuro…_

 _-La esperare señora Bulma…_

La peliazul se puso impulsiva y rápido lo abrazó con cariño, como una hermana mayor. Lo soltó por un minuto y acaricio su mejilla. Liam se ruborizó pero no dijo nada.

Bulma giró y miró a sus padres, estos estaban contentos, pues su hija se iría a una nueva aventura, pero no lo haría sola, esta vez se iría con su esposo.

Estaban felices y abrazaron rápidamente a su pequeña.

 _-Cuídate princesa… Te estaremos esperando!_

 _-Papá, volveré en unos meses, vamos, no sean dramáticos!_

 _-Lo sabemos hija, pero igual te cuidas… te amamos y debes saber, que pase lo que pase, estaremos orgullosos de ti._

Ambos padres se alejaron de Bulma y salieron lentamente de la nave, al igual que ambos científicos.

Miraron como la puerta de la cámara se cerraba lentamente y sonrieron entre ellos.

 _-Se va papá…_

 _-Lo se cariño, nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer… Se va con su esposo, pero volverán, quédate tranquila._

La mujer sonrió.

 _-Lo sé y sabes que… Creo que traerán la mayor felicidad de todas…_

El hombre se giró y miró a su esposa. Comprendió enseguida lo que decía y tomó su mano con amor.

 _-Puede ser mamá… puede ser que al fin Vegeta logre su último objetivo…_

Ambos padres se miraron con amor y levantaron la vista al ver despegar la nave. Ciel la miró atento y también sonrió feliz, sin duda había conocido dos personas maravillosas y se quedarían en su memoria por siempre.

Liam también estaba feliz, Bulma había sido como su hermana y Vegeta… él era gruñón, pero también era una buena persona. Ambos científicos miraron perderse la nave en el firmamento.

* * *

Bulma miró a través de la ventana de cristal como la Tierra se iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Suspiro tranquila y con mucha emoción, sin duda estaba por vivir miles de aventuras nuevas.

Vegeta se giró, se acercó a su mujer y la tomó de la cintura con amor. Bulma se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos a su esposo.

 _-Estas que te mueres por matar a Ciel verdad?..._

Vegeta sonrió perverso.

 _-El peor castigo de ese insecto es ver como eres solo mía y de nadie más… Pero no lo negaré, lo odie un momento._

 _-Vamos Vegeta, no seas así, sabes perfectamente que este Ciel no es como el del futuro… Este es mi hermano, mi amigo… llegó al nivel, casi de Goku…_

 _-Y es por eso que lo odio, no por otra cosa…_

Vegeta beso a Bulma con total amor y ternura, la apretó contra su cuerpo y se despegó suavemente.

 _-Estas lista?_

 _-Siempre mi amor…_

Ambos esposos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacía el panel de la nave. Vegeta apretó algunos botones y una luz resplandeció fugazmente, se apagó y la nave comenzó su curso.

 _-Bien, siguiente parada, a conocer a mi cuñado!_

Vegeta sonrió, cada día que pasaba, estaba más y más enamorado de su mujer.

No importaba el precio, ni el orgullo, ni nada, solo ella, la única mujer que él quería tener a su lado. La única hembra que conocía hasta su último gesto.

Se acercó nuevamente y la beso despacio.

 _-Te amo mujer…_

 _-Y yo te amo a ti Vegeta…_

 _-No te importa saber que pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo?... Mujer… te mereces el universo entero y aún así me escogiste a mi..._

Bulma sonrió, acarició a su hombre y susurro.

 _-Siempre lo supe… Siempre supe que eras tu… Lo hice y lo volvería a hacer...y si me importa, por eso quiero hacerlo, así… descubriendo nuestro nuevo futuro juntos..._

 _ **Fin….**_

 **Próximo** **capitulo, final de la historia... Epilogo...** _**Gracias.**_


	43. Descubriendo nuestro futuro…juntos

_**Epílogo: Descubriendo nuestro futuro….. juntos.**_

 **N/A:Hola!... uhhhh bueno, todo comienzo tiene un final…..**

 **No diré nada o llorare…. Este episodio es el final, el último. Será más corto de lo normal, pero es porque es un epílogo… Chicas, me muero de nervios, mi kokoro explota…. Pero hice una promesa y era que hoy la terminaría, y aquí estoy cumpliendo…**

 **Bueno,** **prometí** **no llorar, pero se me hace** **difícil** **… amo mucho esta historia, fue creada hace tanto tiempo… creo que hice bien en decidirme y escribirla… no podía quedar en mi cabeza para siempre….**

 **Bueno, no quiero alargar más esto, se terminó, es el final y deseo de todo corazón que les guste….**

 **Los quiero, gracias por todo, por estar…. Espero que les guste…. No puedo decir más, lean!**

 **Las quiero**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

 _-Muchachos!... Muchachos, por aquí!_

Bulma sacudía su brazo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba junto a Yamcha y Ten shin han.

Krilin, Gohan, Goku y Piccolo aterrizaron sobre el verde césped y miraron a la peliazul sonriendo.

Yamcha miró a los recién llegados aterrizar y puso sus manos en su cintura.

 _-Los estábamos esperando, se les hizo un poco tarde!._

Los guerreros saludaron despacio, inclinando suavemente la cabeza. Goku tenía su rostro serio, pero rápidamente lo cambió al ver a la científica.

 _-Bulma!._ -Dijo sorprendido.

Gohan miró a la mujer y también se sorprendido. Bulma los miró y sonrió.

 _-Pero miren nada más que sorpresa!, Gohan haz crecido mucho!._

La mujer sonreía tranquila y miraba a todos sus amigos alegre. Sin embargo Goku se acercó más a la mujer y hablo preocupado.

 _-Acaso estas loca?, se puede saber que haces en este lugar tan peligroso?._

Bulma sonrió y habló calmada.

 _-Vine a observar a esos robots avanzados… Además tu mismo lo dijiste Goku. Yo soy parte de este grupo, soy Bulma, la científica, no me lo iba a perder… No te preocupes tanto, una vez que lo vea regresare a casa…._

Y Krilin no pudo más con toda la situación. Dio un paso al frente y habló despacio.

 _-Bulma… ese bebé… ese niño es…._

La peliazul miró al pequeño bebé que tenía en sus brazos, un niño pequeño con ojos azules, gorrito del mismo color y una hermosa cola negra larga y sonrió. Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de todos sus amigos.

 _-Si… él es Trunks… mi hijo… y el hijo del gruñón de Vegeta…._

Bulma volvió a mirar a su hijo y sonrió tranquila. Su destino estaba escrito y ella sería feliz con él…

Nadie pudo decir nada, solo quedaron en silencio completamente sorprendidos. Sin embargo, fue Piccolo el que levantó la mirada hacía el cielo y vio en una de las montañas más alejadas, la presencia de un guerrero.

Goku también se dio cuenta y todos los demás levantaron la vista para contemplar la majestuosidad de lo que era aquel orgulloso príncipe que miraba hacía ellos como protegiendo algo o alguien…

Goku sonrió feliz, sin duda su eterno rival y ahora nuevo compañero había logrado obtener un poder increíble.

Bulma levantó la mirada también junto con la de su pequeño y ambos contemplaron al hombre que sin duda, era el más grande de todos para ellos.

Vegeta bajó la mirada y miró los ojos de Bulma, por más que le prohibió salir de la casa con su hijo, allí estaba ella, desafiando a todos.

Porque así era ella, su mujer, su Bulma. Agresiva y desafiante. Ambos se miraron cálidamente y mientras Bulma sonreía con amor, Vegeta cruzó los brazos y miró el firmamento…

Todos hicieron los mismo al sentir una explosión en una isla muy cercana.

Los guerreros se dispusieron a volar. Bulma volvió a ver a su esposo y éste le asintió con la cabeza.

Se volvieron a sonreír y Bulma veía como el padre de su hijo se alejaba despacio.

 _"Adiós mi vida, nos vemos en la cena… ni se te ocurra morir…"_

Bulma bajó la mirada mientras todos sus amigos se alejaban y sonrió.

 _"Aquí te esperamos mi príncipe… aquí… por siempre…."_

La hermosa peliazul miró hacía el horizonte con una hermosa sonrisa, sin duda, su vida, su futuro y su destino, era el milagro más hermoso que había rechazado y luego descubrió, con total amor que era lo mejor que le podía pasar… así, descubriendo su futuro junto a él….

* * *

En alguna parte del futuro, en la misma línea temporal, el mismo hombre que había viajado al pasado para evitar su nacimiento, se dio cuenta que el amor entre sus padres jamás iba a poder ser destruido.

Sonrió feliz al saber que ellos siempre iban a terminar juntos, descubriendo o no su futuro.

Les dedico una sonrisa y con amor, dejó que su dolor se vaya y trató de comenzar una nueva vida.

FIN… Fin?... ?


	44. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos

 **Bueno, perdón si creyeron que era algún capítulo extra, solo es una despedida….**

 **Naaa, una despedida de esta historia, yo no me voy a ningún lado! jeje-**

 **Todavía tengo mucho por escribir y compartir de mi mente extraña!**

 **Bien, esta historia llegó al final. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estoy feliz, termine mi segundo fic… Por el otro lado estoy triste porque de verdad ame escribir todo esto.**

 **Fue más profundo de lo que pensé y me agrado escribir en ciertas ocasiones situaciones mías que viví y amé hacerlo.**

 **De verdad esto es una emoción extraña.**

 **En fin, no me estoy despidiendo yo, solo estoy despidiendo esta historia que me llenó de emoción.**

 **Sigo aquí, continuo y seguiré con lo que más me gusta que es escribir!...**

 **Bueno no me quiero extender para nada, tengo cosas que escribir aún, jeje.**

 **Les comento que hay un one short que está dedicada a esta historia… La escribí hace un mes más o menos, espero que les guste cuando la lean, se llama "Te llevo en mi piel", no diré nada, solo que podremos ver a nuestra princesita "Bra"... les comunico que no se si haré la historia completa aparte, la puse a votación, ya veremos que pasa….**

 **Porque se que hay muchas que quieren una secuela de esta historia y se que hay historia de los one short que les gustaron mucho, pero** **estarán** **indecisas, no se que** **haré** **, ya veremos…. jejeje-**

 **Bueno, me largo, debo seguir escribiendo para ustedes que es lo que más amo en el mundo.**

 **Pasen por mi perfil, las invito a leer "Loca** **Traición** **"... esa historia sí que es rara… pero aún le falta muchísimo para terminar!... Los one short les cuento que son 28- ya ni sé por qué número vamos!, jajaja…. Bueno, pasen y lean también, espero que les guste.**

 **También** **les cuento que pronto subiré un nuevo especial de One short, pero estas si son historias con principio y final, no van a entrar en competencia de nada porque contare todo en un solo capitulo y si me queda largo lo haré en dos partes…**

 **Eso sí, la primera historia será Vegebul, pero las demás…. NOOOO…. Voy a animarme a otras parejas, porque creo que podría hacerlo.**

 **Al finalizar los capítulos, les** **haré** **una encuesta de que pareja quieren y ustedes la van a elegir, y así haré con todos, ustedes eligen, como siempre hago… yo y mis juegos… como para salir de la rutina un poco, jeeje**

 **Bueno, ya me despido, no sin antes, hacer lo más importante… AGRADECER! Sí, agradecer infinitamente a todas y todos los que me siguieron y disfrutaron tanto como yo leer está historia. Gracias por sus emociones, sus palabras hermosas y por siempre estar ahí pendiente de mis actualizaciones.**

 **No tengo palabras para decirles lo mucho que las quiero y las aprecio, todos y todas…**

 **Por los mensajes, por las menciones, a todos los que me leyeron en silencio, los que se emocionaron y en especial a mis seguidoras que gracias a sus hermosas palabras, me hacían continuar cada día más.**

 **Las que soportaron mis malestares y me esperaron incluso hasta cuando me fui de vacaciones.**

 **Son ángeles!, las amo, son parte de mi, son mi amigas y las quiero, a todas!...**

 **No la puedo nombrar, porque son muchas y si me olvido de alguien, me odiare por el resto de mi vida, porque todos son importantes para mi, muchísimo!**

 **Seguiré escribiendo para ustedes, como siempre y PARA SIEMPRE!-**

 **Gracias, de verdad, son lo que más apareció en este mundo, sin su apoyo, hubiera abandonado en el primer capítulo!**

 **Gracias totales….. las quiero….**

 **Luxia.**

 **PD: Pido perdón si alguna vez no pude responder algún mensaje o comentario… No es fácil a veces , pero sepan que siempre leí todos y los ame, me emocione y me sonreí feliz… Gracias!...**


End file.
